Lift Me Up
by MissTink1987
Summary: "The strength of a Woman isn't measured by the impact her hardships have had on her, but by the extent of her refusal to allow them to dictate her or who she becomes."
1. April 8, 2002

**What's up, guys! I've always wanted to write a story about Stephanie Mcmahon. For a thirteen year old girl growing up in 2000, it's cool to see a Diva who's not a size zero, but's still sexy. It's weird now to watch clips from 1999-2002 & to know what I know now about her & HHH…But in a good way! This's from Stephanie's POV & the title comes from the Kate Voegele song of the same name…The lyrics fit perfectly! So…Here it goes!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not trying to make light of suicide by any means, I'm just trying to explain what might've happened to Stephanie (The character, not the real person.) & why we don't see her until she becomes Smackdown's GM.**

**Lift Me Up  
><span>April 8, 2002<span>**

They say admittance's the first step to recovery…Not in my case. Being a "**Mcmahon.**", I put on a show for the world…I made them believe I could handle anything. Well, what does one do when your Husband leaves you…On live TV no less! In my case…I fought through it…I pressed on…Because at the end of the day…I still had this business!

But, what if the same Husband defeated you…Making you leave the business you've known as "**Home.**"! In my case…My World crumbled…I'd nothing left to fight for…I felt like life's not worth living. It's not losing the match that'd sent me over the edge…It's the realization things're never gonna be the same!

Two weeks later, I found myself in a Doctor's office. From the moment I took his name, I've stood up to "**Brahma Bulls.**", "**Texas Rattlesnakes.**", "**Hardcore Legends.**", & "**American Bad Asses.**"…"**What made "The Game." so special to make me crumble like a house of cards?**"…I ask. She says:

"**That's why I'm here…Why you're here. ****Your ex-Husband's a hold on you can't break free from…He brings the best…And worst…Out of you…But I've the feeling you do the same right back. So you're gonna tell me your story…Yours & his. How you met…How you got together…All the good…And all the bad…And that'll determine how we'll treat this. But in the end, Stephanie…The only person that'll make you better…Is you.**"

I sit back into the Doctor's couch, taking in the deep smell of the leather. I know this's not gonna be easy. Hell…The only person to see the real me's the reason I'm sitting there in the first place. But on the other hand…What do I got to lose…It's then I know what I must to do:

"**Okay…I'm in…Where do you want me to start?**"

"**At the beginning.**"

* * *

><p><strong><em>This road's anything but simple...Twisted like a riddle...I've seen high &amp; I've seen low.<em>**  
><strong><em>So loud...The voices of all my doubts.<em>**  
><strong><em>They're telling me to give up...To pack up...And leave town.<em>**  
><strong><em>Even so...I'd to believe...Impossible means nothing to me.<em>**

**_Somewhere...Everybody starts there...I'm counting on a small prayer...Lost in a nightmare._**  
><strong><em>I'm here...And suddenly it's so clear.<em>**  
><strong><em>The struggles through the long years...They taught me to outrun my fears.<em>**  
><strong><em>And everything worth having...Comes with trials worth withstanding.<em>**

**_Down & out's overrated...And I need to be elevated._**  
><strong><em>Looking up's not enough...I'd rather rise above.<em>**

_**Can you lift me up & turn the ashes into flames…Because I've overcome more than words'll ever say.  
>I've been given hope there's a light on up the hall.<br>And a day'll come when the fight's won...And I think the day's just begun.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I know it's kinda confusing, so let me explain. Stephanie tried to kill herself after she lost in the Triple Threat Match (The one with HHH &amp; Jericho.)...She goes into therapy &amp; the only way for her to heal's to tell her story. For someone who actually saw the storyline from the beginning, it's gonna be fun to fill in the blanks where it didn't make sense. Reviewers, be gentle!<strong>


	2. November 30, 1998

**So I was little surprised by the reviews. I thought you guys would've been bringing the pitch forks or something! Thank god people read the disclaimer! Here's chapter 2! P.S. This is where I start using the first person point of view (Sorry if chapter 1 was confusing!).**

**November 30, 1998**

"Well…There's really not much to say about the meeting part. I mean…Dad signed Hunter in May of 1995. I had just started college, so there wasn't a chance to get to know each other. Not that my father would have allowed it. Dad…He always forbid me from dating or socializing with any of wrestlers. Being "Daddy's Little Girl."…I just did what I was told."

"But you thought Hunter was cute, no? I mean, just because you had never really talked to Hunter doesn't mean you didn't have a little crush." The doctor stated bluntly. She knew the answer, yet was almost challenging me to admit it. I knew that all the bull-shitting in the world wasn't gonna make this any easier. If I was gonna get better…I was gonna have to lay everything on the table.

"Yeah, I thought he was cute. Not in the beginning…Once he formed DX. You saw his true personality come out. Despite the wealth he came from, he was the ultimate bad boy. When I would watch RAW and Hunter did one of his promos…I couldn't help but think "Where was this guy when I was growing up?" !" I said, almost with proudness in my voice. I then remembered why I was in therapy.

"So…What was your first real conversation with Hunter?"

I suddenly became uneasy; after this…There was no going back.

"If you feel more comfortable…You can lay on the couch. I know that sounds like typical therapy but, it seems to help a lot of my patients. Tell me every detail, even the ones you don't think mean much."

I took her advice, gently laying myself down. I closed my eyes and put one of arms behind my head.

"Raw was in Baltimore. I had flown out to see my father and brother, but they were too involved with the Corporation at the time. Once again, I was alone at the hotel…"

* * *

><p><em>The music in the restaurant was low, but high enough a few couples were up dancing. I had slipped on a black wool skirt, with a matching top. That was my "Good Girl." Outfit, the one only my parents had seen me in. I was twenty two, yet I felt like I was two. That's why I loved college. I wasn't Stephanie Mcmahon, Vince Mcmahon's daughter. I was Stephanie Mcmahon, student, friend, occasional casual dater, girl who wasn't afraid to rock a pair of hooker boots; everything a girl in her twenty's should be. As I was in the middle of my "Woe's me." moment…I saw him. Tight denim jeans, DX shirt, hair back in a pony; couldn't hide even if he tried. I took a deep breath, and headed to the bar.<em>

"_You look like you could use someone to talk to." I said, breaking the ice. _

_I didn't expect Hunter to recognize me when he turned my way. But as I would learn years later…Hunter's full of surprises. "What makes you think I need someone to talk to?" he asked, pulling out a stool for me._

_I accepted his act of chivalry, then responded. "Because you're sitting up here, possibly being one of the most eligible bachelors in the WWF, and you're all alone! "_

_Hunter gave me this look of shock. Nobody had ever called his bluff before…And he strangely liked it. "Well…That verbal smackdown deserves a drink. Bartender!" He called to the heavy set man, "I'll have another and…Whatever the girl wants."_

"_Cherry Coke and Rum, please; more Coke than Rum." I said politely before relaxing into the stool. I focused back on Hunter, "So…Where's your crew?"_

"_Haven't you been watching? Chyna's out with Mark Henry? Our own little Romeo and Juliet…WWF Style!" Hunter said sarcastically, as he shook the ice in his empty cup._

"_And that's why you're getting in a drunken stupor? No offense, but…You and Chyna aren't exactly a couple…What are you anyway?"_

"_We…I don't even know what we are! One minute, she wants a label for us. The next…She's out with Mizark!" Hunter answered as our drinks came._

"_Speaking of which, I thought your parody of the Nation was hilarious!" I said as I took a sip, "Wow! That's really good; remind me to tip him really well…Anyway, back to you. So, Chyna's out…What about the guys? You always have fun together. My friends and I laughed for weeks after you went to NYC!"_

"_They went out to some club, said I should even the score. Extremely tempting, but not enough. I just…It's great we're doing all this fun stuff, don't get me wrong. I mean, I've got three guys I know would go to bat for me in a heartbeat. In the end, though…This isn't getting me to where I want to be."_

_I was amazed Hunter found it so easy to talk to me, so I let it continue. "And where is it that you want to be?"_

_Hunter leaned in so we were close. "I want to be where Rock is, where Austin is, where Undertaker is. Twenty years from now, when you mention the great WWF champions…I want to be mentioned as one."_

_I could have stayed all night, just talking to Hunter and listening to what he had to say. Unfortunately, that wasn't to be. _

"_Stephanie Marie…What are doing down here…With him?" It was my brother. The Corporation and DX were in the middle of an all-out war, and it didn't look good that a Mcmahon was fraternizing with the enemy._

_I tried to defend myself. "Shane, I came down for dinner. I saw Hunter was here by himself. It was nothing."_

"_Whatever. Let's go." Shane screamed before turning his attention to Hunter, "And Helmsley…Stay away from my Sister!" _

_I looked at Hunter. There was so much I wanted to say. I pulled out a twenty and gave to Hunter. "Give this to the bartender for me." I walked away from the bar and up to elevators, thinking I would never see him again._

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and sat up on the couch, waiting for her response. I was expecting the doctor to tell me I was pathetic or crazy…Or both. Instead, she put her pen and clipboard down, and slowly took off her glasses.<p>

"…I think that went very well."

**Okay, so the italic writing is Stephanie's memory, hence why it's separated from her talking to the doctor. I wanted it to be almost like she was hypnotized, but not. Also, I didn't mean to make HHH so melancholy, that's just how it turned out. I want to write this so Hunter and Stephanie verbally just get each other, like they're both sarcastic and wiseasses. There's gonna be one more chapter before we get to how they get together. Keep reading! **


	3. August 9, 1999

**Here's chapter 3, guys! I'm gonna try my best to describe what it was like for Stephanie during the time of "The Greater Power."… Bear with me. Next chapter…The seeds for the Mcmahon-Helmsley Era are planted.**

**August 9, 1999**

"Stephanie, things changed in your life after your encounter with Hunter. Emotionally…Psychologically." The doctor said to start off our second session.

"You got all of that out of one meeting?" I asked with an attitude.

"There's the infamous Mcmahon temper I've heard so much about." The doctor said with a smile, then got back to business, "When I have a high-profile case, I tend to do my homework. Helps me know what I'm dealing with."

"I'm high-profile! Didn't realize the world of sports-entertainment was the peak of your month." I quipped.

"It is when you have three of the same cases!" She quipped back, before getting serious, "Now…What do you remember from that time?"

"…It's amazing how your life can change in three months. I mean, in three months you can go from being able to go to the store by yourself to…Not even being able live alone. You come to appreciate the little things; leaving your door unlocked, undressing in your bedroom, just having a night out with some friends. My life wasn't my life anymore. Then come to find out your own family put you through all of it...I'm surprised I didn't try to kill myself then. But then Andrew came along and… I felt like I was safe. "

"What happened the night you and Hunter saw each other again?" The doctor asked, pulling out her clipboard.

I settled down into the couch. Surprisingly, laying down did help.

"Andrew and I had been dating for a few months. Raw was in Chicago and I came to see him. I got myself all sexy and we were gonna finally…You know! That was until Shane came to Andrew's hotel room and got into it with him. After Shane left, Andrew said that he couldn't "Do it." anymore; he couldn't date a woman with so much drama around her. I was so upset; I didn't know what to do. I couldn't go back to my room, but I couldn't stay where I was. So, I headed down to the bar…"

* * *

><p><em>I was crying from the moment I stepped out of the elevators. I plopped myself down in a stool, not noticing anybody around me. All I wanted to do was forget about that whole night. <em>

"_Cherry Coke and Rum; more Coke than Rum." I asked through my tears. I settled into my seat, waiting for my drink, when a familiar voice called next to me._

"_Bad night, Princess. Not as bad as mine though."_

_I turned my head. Next to me was Hunter. He, like me, had changed in the nine months since we last spoke. The leader of DX was gone. In his place was a man who was getting everything he ever wanted, at the price of losing his best friends. Hunter was an angry man, always had been it seems. I eventually came to realize he was tired of being held down. That's why he joined the Corporation in the first place. My instinct was to just ignore him, but something inside told me not to._

"_Shouldn't you be helping the Undertaker ruin my life some more?" _

"_Whoa, Whoa, Whoa!" Hunter managed to get out, moving to the seat next to me, "Contrary to popular belief, I found about that stuff just like everybody else! You fail to remember, Princess, I was still in DX when that shit started. I may be an asshole, but I'm not that sick!"_

"_I'm glad to see to you still have morals! Your parents must be so proud!" I said as the bartender brought me my drink._

_Hunter motioned for another, as he got comfy in his stool. "Actually, they are. Their precious baby boy's the number one contender…Oh, that's right…I'm sorry…He was…__**Was**__ the number one contender!"_

"_Awe, poor baby. Who kicked your ass? The People's Champ or The man with a sock in his pants?" I asked, actually enjoying myself in the process. My enjoyment however was short lived with Hunter's response._

"_No…The woman who used to my girlfriend." He said softly, almost with sadness in his voice. I felt horrible. I remembered back to that night in Baltimore, what Hunter had said. And now Chyna had taken that away from him, "Bet you don't have me beat with the whole "Who's had the crappier night?" contest."_

_I chuckled. "Did your brother break into your boyfriend's room as you and him were about to consummate your relationship. Then after your boyfriend beats the shit out of your brother, he then decides he can't be with you anymore."_

"…_You win! But only because you're still a virgin! I feel bad about that for the both of us!" Hunter said._

"_Don't! My virginity means a lot to me. I mean, I might like to go clubbing and might like a sexy little black dress. But that's precious to me… And now that Andrew's gone...It'll never happen!" I said as I started to cry._

_I don't know if my crying made Hunter uncomfortable or what but, the next thing I knew, Hunter was wrapping his arms around me. "Hey, it's okay. We both have pretty screwed up ex's." That wasn't making me feel any better…And Hunter noticed that, "Alright. I'm gonna fix this. Bartender! Keep the scotch and the lady's little Cheery Coke concoction coming! This is gonna be a long night!"_

_We spent the next four hours drinking, dancing, and talking. Well…__**I **__did most of the dancing; Hunter just watched. As the DJ played the last song, Hunter walked over to me. I thought he was gonna walk me to my room. Instead he put his hand on my waist and kissed me. I…shockingly enjoyed it. After we pulled apart, he kept his hand on my waist and pulled me so I could hear him._

"_You wanna get out of here?" Hunter asked, already knowing the answer._

_I nodded. Hunter took my hand as we headed to the elevators. We started going at it before we even got to his floor. By the time we got to the door, my legs were around his waist and his shirt was already off. After Hunter threw me on the bed, he jumped on top of me._

_The rest of the night is a complete blur. I woke up the next morning with Hunter behind me, his arm around me. I jumped up, remembering the night's events. I started screaming. That unfortunately woke Hunter._

"_Good morning, Princess. Next time, use your inside voice." He said, clearly hung over._

"_I have to go. I have to find Andrew!" I said, zipping up my dress. Hunter jumped out of bed, pulling on his boxers. He tried to stop me as I made my way to my door._

"_And tell him what exactly! Sorry honey, you wouldn't pop my cherry, so found someone who would do it for me! What about what you said last night? All that stuff about how you wished you came back that night in Baltimore? About how you were tired of being the good girl? How you were looking for someone like me your whole life?"_

_As Hunter was throwing all of this at me, I suddenly remember saying it…All of it. Maybe it was my pride. Or maybe it was the people pleaser in me. Whatever it was, I didn't answer Hunter back. Once I got my chance, I got the door open, shoes and purse in hand, and made my way back to my room. I got in, closing the door behind me. When a voice startled me from behind._

"_Where have you been all night? I've been looking everywhere for you?" I turned around to see Andrew sitting by the balcony. He looked so worried, "Steph, listen, I'm sorry about last night. I don't care what Shane says. I want to be with you…And only you."_

_My heart broke listening to Andrew. Part of me wanted to stay…And part of me wanted to leave and go back to Hunter. But I chickened out. I dropped my bag and went into Andrew's arms. We hugged and kissed for what seemed like forever. "I'm sorry too. I…Stayed in the limo last night. It's actually really comfy." I said, lying quickly._

_Andrew laughed, then looked at me sweetly. "Why don't we make "This." official?" He said, leading me to the bed._

"_Okay…"_

* * *

><p>"I'm a horrible person!" I screamed, leaping up from the couch.<p>

"You're not a horrible person, Stephanie. You simply didn't know what you wanted at the time. You were trying to make everybody happy."

"…Even the people that hurt me the most." I added in.

"Exactly! It's a classic trait of a people pleaser!" The doctor exclaimed as she looked at her watch, "Luckily for you…Time's up! But next time…We talk about how the Mcmahon-Helmsley Era came to be!"

**Next chapter is gonna be fun...BELIEVE ME! LOL! Until then…Keep reviewing!**


	4. November 14, 1999

**Hey Guys, I'm back! Sorry it took so long! Dealing with a psycho bitch at work with tire you out! I would laugh if it wasn't true! Anyway…Here we go! **

**November 14, 1999**

"After you slept with Hunter...Did he and Chyna get back together?"

"...Not to the way they were. When DX got back together a couple months later, Hunter made it clear that it wasn't for the fans sake. Chyna was getting to the point where she liked the fans again. In the end…What they thought mattered more than being with Hunter."

"Meanwhile…You and Andrew got engaged. Is that what you wanted? Even after you lost your virginity to Hunter?"

"In the beginning, I told myself I could forget Hunter and move on… So I did. I was in love with Andrew; I know people don't believe that…But it's true. And then I lost my memory and…Andrew didn't run. He was there, he stood by me. I thought that meant we were supposed to be together."

"Tell me about the beginning of Mcmahon-Helmsley Era."

As became part of my routine, I laid down on the couch. "…Everybody remembers what happened to Stone Cold at Survivor Series that year. Everybody saw what my father did at the end of it too. What nobody saw was what went down afterwards…"

* * *

><p><em>After Dad helped Big Show win the title from Hunter, there was a celebration back at the penthouse. Everybody was drinking, laughing, and patting Dad on the back for what he had done. I had been quiet the whole night, starting when Stone Cold got hit by the car. But seeing my whole family applauding my father's scheming was more than I could bear. I put down my drink and confronted him.<em>

"_Dad, what's the matter with you? It's not enough that you're the chairman of this company…You have to screw with people's careers too? Why? Because you can? The list is endless, Dad! Bret Hart, Mankind, Rock, __**Stone Cold**__...And now HHH! You know…I hope he gets revenge on you! Then maybe…You'll put an end to this!"_

"_That's enough, Stephanie! You apologize to your father!" My mother reprimanded._

_By this point, a year's worth of frustration had built up, and like it or not, it was coming out. "Enough! No Mom! It's never gonna be enough! Besides, you should talk! You find out your husband and your son schemed to have your daughter kidnapped, and all you do is not speak to them for a month! A month! You know what…You guys don't need me…You have Marissa to agree with every little thing you say! Come on Andrew!"_

_I grabbed my bag and headed for the door. Suddenly, I realized Andrew wasn't behind me. "Andrew!" I called back at him._

"…_You need some time to cool off. I'll be back in a couple of hours."_

_I felt like my heart was ripped from my chest. My fiancé…My love…Wasn't even standing up to my Father. I left the room, slamming the door behind me. I walked back to my hotel room. I slammed the door behind me and sunk to the ground, laying my back against the door. I softly began to sob. "How did things get so screwed up?" I thought to myself. That's when I saw it, hanging on the closet door. My black spaghetti strap dress, the one I was wearing that night with Hunter. Suddenly, it became clear how things got screwed up. I may have not gone back to him, then…But, I was damn sure gonna go to him, now._

_I pulled myself together and grabbed the dress off the door. I washed up, slipped it on, and headed down to the front desk. A young man, maybe in his early twenties, was behind the counter. Somehow, he knew who my family was. "How can I help you, Miss. Mcmahon?"_

_I leaned down onto the counter, making sure he saw my small, yet womanly cleavage. "I was wondering if you could tell me what room HHH is staying in?"_

_The cleavage seemed to do the trick, as the young man couldn't look me in the eye after that. "He's in room 727. If you're on your way up there, tell him that guests have been complaining about the noise. One more and I'll have him and his little goons thrown out!"_

"_We'll do!"_

_I took the elevator up to Hunter's floor. I headed to the door and smoothed out any wrinkles before I knocked. I soon as I did, you could hear Hunter through the door. "Let it be Vince! He's dead! You hear me, dead!" A short time later, Road Dogg opened the door. Like the concierge before…He liked what he saw. "…It's not Vince, Hunter." _

"_What do you mean it's not Vince?" Hunter screamed. Road Dogg fully opened the door to show it was me, "What the hell do you want?"_

"_I came to talk! That…And apparently you guys are making too much noise, so…shh" I teased, putting a finger to my mouth."_

"_Trust me, Princess; you've got nothing I want! Now get the hell out of here!" Hunter screamed._

"_Fine…But I have a way to get revenge…And your title!" I said, turning around to leave._

_That opened Hunter's ears. "Wait! My title…You've got five minutes! Roadie…Let her in!"_

_I walked past Road Dogg. "Well…If you're gonna hear me out…I might as well get a drink out of it. Billy…Cherry Coke and Rum; more Coke than Rum." I said as I sat down in the leather love seat. I crossed my legs and sat back. _

"_I'm not your damn bartender! Hunter-"Billy screamed._

"_Just get her her drink!" Hunter screamed back before taking a seat in the opposite loveseat, "Now…Talk!"_

"_It's simple really, Hunter. As long as my Father's around, you're never gonna get chance at the WWF title. And if even by some small miracle he gives your rematch…He'll just find some way to screw you out of it! Same thing with Shane; like the saying goes…Like Father, like Son. Your best bet is to get rid them!" I answered bluntly as Billy brought me my drink. I took a sip, "Well, Billy, looks like you got a second career as a bartender!"_

"_Lucky me!" He mumbled._

"_Okay! Back to my title! How am I gonna get rid of them? I really don't want to add "Murderer." to my list right now!" Hunter quipped at me._

"_I'm not saying kill them, you ass! I'm saying you need to push them to a point where they don't want to be around this business…Where it's gotten too personal for them…And I'm gonna help you with that!" I quipped back._

"_How?"_

_I stood up and walked towards the patio doors. The Detroit skyline looked amazing. "Simple…Two weeks from tomorrow…Andrew and I are supposed to get married. Only…I'll be already married…To you!"_

_You could hear a pin drop in the room. I knew I had to make this count if I was gonna get what I wanted. "My bachelorette party's in Vegas. If we make it look like you drugged me…Dad will be so mad, he'll want to face you at Armageddon. So, you will… Make him believe that if he wins, I can be a "Free Woman." But if you win…You get your rematch. Once he sees I've sided with you…This company will be DX's…And ours…For the taking!"_

_I didn't know what would happen next. I thought Hunter would say I was nuts; Fortunately, I had him intrigued. "And what's in for you? I know damn well you're not doing this just for me! What would we be to each other?"_

_I walked over to where Hunter was sitting and sat next to him. "A little thing I liked to call "Spouses with Benefits."." I had four sets of confused eyes on me. I continued, "You know how there's "Friends with Benefits."…Well you and I would be the exact same thing…Except married. All the making out you want…All the sex you want…With none of the actual lovely-dovely stuff. You can't honestly tell me that you haven't thought about me since…That night! Just think about it…All the little fantasies you've had about me…They can be reality! As far as what's in it for me…One word…Payback! So…You in?"_

_Hunter was silent, while the guys were still shocked about us having sex. Finally, he spoke up. "I…Have to think about it."_

_Not the best answer, but it was better than a "No.". "Fair enough. __**When**__ you decide…" I pulled out a pen and began writing on a napkin, "…Here's my number. I'll see myself out. Boys…Always a pleasure."_

_I strutted out of the room, closing the door behind me. Before I headed to elevators, I took a listen to the door as Billy, Road Dogg, and XPac all exclaimed in unison:_

"_You slept with her!"_

* * *

><p>"Then I went back to my room for the night. Andrew wasn't there; frankly, I didn't want to see him anyway. I had made up my mind and there wasn't going back from it." I said as sat up from the couch.<p>

"How did you know Hunter would say yes?" The doctor asked, continuing to write as I spoke.

"Honestly…I didn't. I was going for broke by going to him. "

"But he ended up calling you."

"Not immediately."

**That was so long. It took me two days to figure out how to do it. Hope you guys enjoy it. Next chapter…We get a personal conversation between Hunter and Stephanie, and we get Hunter's answer (We all know it, but still!). Keep reviewing! **


	5. November 16, 1999

**So, I'm kinda disappointed at the lack of reviewing for the last chapter. I want to know what you guys think; even if it's negative…Though, if it's to say I suck…I really don't want to read that! LOL! Any tips or advice you guys can give would be appreciated so much! Now...We're onto chapter 5!**

**November 16, 1999**

"Before we continue, I want to talk about your mother." The doctor said.

"My mother? What about her?"

"Well…It seems like the two of you don't have the best relationship."

"My mother…She likes to stick her nose where it doesn't belong. She does things because in her mind, they're the right thing to do."

"And this all started with you getting kidnapped?" The doctor asked.

"Truthfully…Yes and No. I mean…Before I got abducted, we were close, but…She always wanted to fit me in this perfect box…And I'm anything but perfect. She was…Is…Very controlling; more than my father, even. And when everything happened…Things got worse. It felt like she just wanted push everything under the rug."

"And what is the relationship with your sister-in-law like?"

"…We've been to hell and back. No matter what's been going on…Marissa's been my best friend. That's why it hurt me when she took Shane back so quickly after the "Greater Power." scheme. "

"You felt betrayed by everyone that mattered. " The doctor stated bluntly.

"Exactly. You get pushed around long enough and…At some point, you push back. And when Survivor Series happened…I was ready to push back."

"You said in our last session that Hunter called you back, but not immediately. Tell me about that."

For the first time since my therapy started, I didn't lay down. "I eventually apologized for my actions, though it killed me to do so. Even with my proposal out there and no response, I still had to keep up appearances…and my appearance was a blushing bride-to-be. The day after Raw, I was in New York for my dress fitting…"

* * *

><p><em>After trying out ten different designers, I had finally settled on the famous Vera Wang. Well…I didn't settle on it…Mom did. In fact, my mother had decided the entire wedding, just like she had for Marissa two years prior; unlike Marissa, I didn't want a socialite wedding. I can still remember looking at myself in the main floor mirror as Vera did the alterations, thinking "This isn't me!" Once Vera said I was done, I couldn't run to the dressing room fast enough. As I was putting my jeans back on, my cell phone rang. I picked it up to find an unfamiliar number.<em>

"_Hello?"_

_A strong, deep voice was on the other end; a voice I could spot anywhere. "Did I call at a bad time, Princess?" _

"_Not if you've spent the last two hours in unadulterated hell! Oh wait…You're hell's been the last two days!" I laughed, yet I was still shocked Hunter called, "Where are you anyway? Smackdown isn't until Thursday!"_

"_I'm sitting outside your dress shop as we speak." Hunter said smugly._

"…_No you're not!"_

"_You're wearing Dark denim jeans, black t-shirt, white sneakers, and your heels are in your bag. Your Mother's wearing a black suit and seems to look bitchier than normal…Which is saying a lot!"_

"…_Damn you're good!" I quipped._

"_That's why they call me "The Game.", Baby." Hunter quipped back, "So, listen, the reason why I called is…Well…Before I agree to anything…I want to talk…Just you and me, no DX. Is that something you'd consider?"_

_I had to contain myself from screaming. "So I was right about my Father?"_

"_You were at Raw last night…You tell me?" Hunter yelled._

"_Fair enough…Alright, you're on! Tonight, 8:00, room 924 at the Plaza…You do where that is, right?"_

"_I won't even answer that last question…Though I will ask...Why do always pick your birthday as your room number?"_

"_Why do you?" I teased._

_Hunter laughed before he hung up. I was grinning from ear to ear. I had to snap myself back into reality. "This is not a date, Stephanie…It's a business meeting!" I said before I started grinning once more._

_Later on that night, I slipped on my black tank top with my jeans from that day. 8:00 on the dot, I heard a knock. I took a deep breath and opened it. _

"_Hey." Hunter said as he walked in, "I'm right on time."_

"_I see that." I said as I closed the door behind him. Hunter took a seat on the loveseat, I joined him. There was a long silence. One of us had to break the ice._

"_I haven't eaten yet…If you were hungry…I could order something."_

"_Stephanie Marie…Are we on a date…Because I seemed to remember asking just to talk!" Hunter said with a smirk. _

_I got up and went to the phone. "I simply didn't want you to starve. If this…conversation…Is gonna take a while…I wanted to be prepared. They make really good burgers and I just thought…"_

"_Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! Stephanie Mcmahon eating a burger? Fine…Order whatever you want." Hunter said, taking off his coat, "I should get comfy for this!"_

"_Make yourself right at home!" I said as I called down to room service._

_A couple of hours later, Hunter and I were sitting on the floor of the hotel room, with the coffee table as our place setting. We had ordered pretty much everything off the menu. While this hadn't started out as a date…It was starting to feel like one. I was biting down on my burger when I looked up to a set of eyes on me. "What?" I said with food in my mouth._

_Hunter just shook his head. "I'm never gonna get this image out of my head. How does a rich girl like you learned to eat like that? Definitely not in Greenwich!"_

_I laughed as I tried to swallow. Finally I did. "Right you are! I didn't even have my first burger until I got to college…Oh, good memories."_

"_You're kidding!"_

"_Nope! Burgers were "Normal people food." as my Mother called it. Hell, my Nanny had to sneak in Mac and Cheese…Said it was pasta in a four cheese sauce! Oh…How I miss her!"_

"_Wow! You are definitely not the quiet girl from Baltimore." Hunter said as he took a drink of his water._

"_Yeah, well, when everything you've believed is taken away from you…You tend to change." I said with an attitude. I looked at Hunter, "Sorry, that wasn't meant at you." _

_That seemed to bring the night back to normal, to what we were there for. "No, it's fine. I would be surprised if you weren't changed. Speaking of which…There's something I gotta know…Why do you want to do this…Really?"_

_I got up and headed out to the balcony. The cool November air brought a chill to my arms. I could feel Hunter's presence behind me. "You wanna know why? Because for the past eight months, I haven't had a descent night's sleep. I lay there and wonder if that's the night the nightmares come back…If that's the night I have start taking the sleeping pills again. But…It's not just that. I want my own life. I have so many dreams nobody knows about."_

"_What kind of dreams?" Hunter asked, leaning on the opened patio door._

"_Stupid ones! I want to…Ride a motorcycle; I've never ridden one. I want to go dancing and not have to worry if Shane or my Dad are gonna find out. You know… I wanted to be a professional dancer when I was growing up; either that or open a school."_

"_What stopped you?"_

_I bent down and pointed down to my knees. "Meet problems #1 and #2!" I said with a smile. Hunter laughed as I walked over to where he was standing. "I remember telling you all those things that night. I was just…So afraid of what they meant. That's why I came to you Sunday night. You can help me…And I can help you. Maybe at the end of all of this…I can find some sort of healing."_

_Hunter put his hand on my waist and pulled me in, just like that night in Chicago. "I'm in." He said softly. _

"_What do we do now? I mean... We could go back and finish eating." I said with a smile._

"_We could…Or we could seal this deal with a kiss." And that's just what we did._

* * *

><p>"And that was it. We would meet when we could to go over the plans... And to do "Other." stuff. On TV, I played the afraid Daddy's girl; meanwhile…I was proud of Hunter for standing up to my Dad."<p>

"Were you falling in love at that point?" The doctor asked.

I smiled. "I probably was…I didn't want to admit it though. I mean…Who else can have two weddings…In one night…To the same man?"

"And that's a story for our next session!"

**I actually read the part about Stephanie being a dancer a long time ago…Can't remember where though! :( So, Stephanie's totally falling for Hunter…And Hunter's totally falling for her! I know the whole point of this is for Stephanie to end up hating Hunter. But she can't hate him until she falls in love with him. It's going slow…But it'll be so worth it! So, reviewers, I can't say this enough…Review!**


	6. November 28, 1999

**What's up guys! I know…Long time no write! I needed a break to figure out how to move forward with this. As far as the last chapter goes, the reviews were more like it! Also, the whole Stephanie/HHH eating together, I wanted to portray it as Stephanie being allowed to be herself around HHH and not having to be all prim and proper. And this isn't the last time were gonna hear about the nightmares or the sleeping pills. In fact, they will play a role in Steph's self-destruction later on. Plus, something will also happen to her that will change her forever (And I'm not talking about her falling in love with HHH!) Whew…That's a lot for the intro! So…Here we go!**

**November 28, 1999**

"What do you know about my wedding?" I asked, turning the tables on the doctor.

"I've seen the footage." She responded.

"And?"

"…I see now why there were two weddings; the first wasn't even legal. I mean…We're you really drugged?"

"No! That was the hardest part of the plan. Everything had gone accordingly up until that point. Hunter got his match with Dad, even though the stipulations weren't added yet. DX meanwhile was messing with my family whenever possible."

"How did you feel about that?"

"Most of the time, I loved it. Someone was finally messing with Dad and Shane just like they had messed with so many others before. But, then there were times when I thought DX went too far…And I let Hunter know that. That seemed to be an unwritten rule between us...Mess with them all you want…Just don't kill them."

"And he listened?" The doctor asked.

"Surprisingly, yes. It wasn't until Dad hit DX's limo that Hunter said all bets were off; that he couldn't hold the team back anymore…And if I couldn't accept that…Our arrangement was done."

"…So you stayed?"

"I thought back to all the times Dad had gotten personal with superstars. I knew that he had to be stopped…And I was gonna stop him."

"Let's go back to your wedding night." The doctor said, pulling out her clipboard.

"Hunter and I decided that the only way this was gonna work was if we got married twice; once to show Dad…And the second for real. Hunter had paid off one of the bartenders to watch me at my bachelorette party. Then when the time was right, he gave me my last drink. At the end of the night, I lied and said I was drunk and that I was going to go sleep it off for the next day. When I got back to my room, Hunter and the bartender were waiting for me. We went to the wedding chapel and filmed everything. I still can't believe I stayed quiet that long…"

* * *

><p><em>After Hunter and I were done with wedding #1, it was back to my room for wedding #2. I knew that nobody was gonna bother the "Blushing Bride." If she was drunk, so that wasn't a problem. Hunter had managed to explain to the priest our situation, that I was awake and sober, and we really wanted to get married. After seeing that we truly did have all the paperwork filled out for an actual ceremony, she somehow agreed to come back to the hotel with us to perform it. <em>

_DX was our witnesses. Ever since that night in Detroit, they had gradually got into the idea of Hunter and I being…Whatever Hunter and I were being. I think they were just happy DX was gonna be running everything. _

_When the ceremony started, Hunter and I were standing in the middle of the hotel room, with the Vegas strip as our backdrop. _

"_Well, this is, without a doubt the weirdest wedding I've preceded over in my twenty three years of doing this. But… I'd like to think that God welcomes all unions…even the weird ones." The priest said as she began the ceremony. Hunter and I tried to hold back the laughs from that statement as she continued, "That being said…Let's begin. We have gathered tonight in this…Suite at Caesar's Palace…To join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If anybody can show just cause, why these two should not be joined, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."_

_Hunter and I both looked at DX and we both said simultaneously "You guys have a problem with this?" They all shook their heads as the priest continued. _

"_Well, I see that you don't want vows read…And that you already have your rings on…So I guess I will move onto the end. Hunter and Stephanie, I pronounce you to be man and wife. Hunter, you may…" Before the priest could finish, Hunter and I began kissing passionately, "…Continue kissing your bride!"_

* * *

><p>"After the priest left and DX headed off to the airport, Hunter and I spent the rest of the night in my room. I wanted to wait until after Armageddon to make things "Official.". I must've fallen asleep, because when I came to, Hunter was gone and all he left me was a note."<p>

"Saying what?"

I pulled out a small, worn out piece of paper; a paper from a simpler time. "…_**In two weeks…You'll truly be mine. Until then…Good luck tomorrow night. Smile pretty. HHH.**_"

"…Do you wish you guys could have done a real wedding…Especially after you realized you two were in love?"

"…We talked about it, but…Never got around to it until…Well, you must've seen the attempted renewal." I said with a pathetic laugh.

"I have." The doctor said before she continued, "The two weeks must've gone fast."

"Not really. The fact that the stipulations weren't added until a week before didn't help. All I wanted to do at the wedding to Andrew was just run up the ramp and join Hunter…But I couldn't. Hunter kept telling me that it was my idea to betray Dad at Armageddon, and that doing it like we planned would make it perfect. And it was…Until Hunter saw firsthand what I meant by nightmares."

**So, there's the wedding. My mother doesn't really watch wrestling with me anymore…And she was laughing at what the priest said. I'm trying to show that Hunter and Stephanie deep down care about each other, even though this is supposed be a "Marriage of convenience and lust.". Reviewers…You know what to do…Review! **


	7. December 12, 1999

**Well, it looks like that break is what I needed. Because here I am, back with chapter 7. I'm loving the reviews. Makes a girl feel good. As I hinted to, Hunter's about to see firsthand what Stephanie's gone through because of "The Greater Power." **

**December 12, 1999**

"Armageddon changed everything for you." The doctor said as we started our session. In the short time I'd been going, I felt calmness with her; like she was truly listening to me.

"Yeah. It meant no going back. Sitting there, watching Hunter do all that stuff do Dad…I kept saying to myself "It didn't have to be this way! Dad brought this on himself!". And when Hunter and I came together…This huge weight was off my shoulders. No more hiding who I was or who I was trying to be…I could finally be me…And it felt great."

"What happened when you got back to your hotel?"

"…It was a whirlwind. Every five minutes, I was getting call after call after call…Shane, Marissa, Mom… Andrew…All saying "How could you do this? What the hell's wrong with you?"…They all didn't get that they brought this on themselves."

The doctor got really quiet. I knew where her questioning was going. "You said everything was perfect until Hunter saw what you meant by nightmares?"

"…Hunter and I had sex later on that night; it was the first time since the night in Chicago. We were not the same people that slept together four months prior. Everything had been leading up to that moment…And it didn't disappoint. Hunter knew how to do stuff to me without me even saying a word. Even though we were still "Business Partners."…I couldn't have felt more loved at that moment. Afterward…We laid there, taking in the situation. Ever since Hunter and I had joined forces…Things had been good mentally. I mean…I hadn't had to take my medication in months and I had been sleeping through the night consistently. I thought that the worse was over. As I laid there asleep later that night, little did I know what was waiting for me…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm alone in a cemetery. It's dark and rainy and cold. I'm in the dress I was wearing at the unholy wedding. Suddenly, someone pushes me into an open grave. I fall down, but I'm still alive. I look and it's my father and brother standing there. <strong>_

"_**Daddy! Shane! Save me!" I scream.**_

"_**That's not possible!" My father and brother say, as if I mean nothing to them.**_

"_**Why not? I'm scared…I want to go home!" I said, almost begging. Suddenly two dark figures appear behind them.**_

"_**Because you're ours now!" It was Undertaker and…Andrew…And they have shovels in their hands!**_

_**All of sudden, Dad and Shane have shovels in their hands. I try to climb out of the grave as they begin to pick up the dirt and throw it in. Every time I would get closer and closer, more and more dirt would be thrown on me. Just as I'm about to get out of the grave, Undertaker grabs me by the throat, hoisting me up in the air. I'm trying to get away, but Undertaker grabs my throat tighter and tighter. I can hardly breathe…Everything around me is going black. **_

"_**No one can save you!" He said sinisterly as he chokeslamed me into the grave.**_

* * *

><p>"<em>No!" I screamed as I shot straight up from my sleep. I sat there and began to sob. Hunter shot right up next to me at the sound of my screams. <em>

"_Steph? Steph!" Hunter screamed, grabbing my shoulders._

_I slapped Hunter as hard as I could. "Leave me alone!" I yelled as I ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I leaned my back against the wall, continuing to sob. "Why here? Why now?" I whispered as I brought my legs to my chest. Suddenly, an equal whisper came from the other side of the door._

"_Steph…It's Hunter. Look…I don't know what just happened…But…Maybe you could talk to me and I can help." _

"_Nobody can help." I said softly, my sobbing reduced to quiet tears._

"_I can try. Please." _

_I got up and unlocked the door, opening it slowly. Hunter was standing there in his boxers, holding his cheek. "I'm sorry." I said, apologizing for the slap._

"_I'll live." Hunter said softly, offering his hand, "Now…You wanna tell me what that was all about."_

_I declined Hunter's hand, instead walking past him and towards the bed. I sat down at the foot while Hunter knelt down in front of me. "That is what six months of mental…Emotional…Psychological torment will do. Picked a hell of a time to show up, huh?" I said, wiping my eyes of any remaining tears._

"_The nightmares?"Hunter asked, already knowing the answer._

_I nodded. "It's always the same scenario: I'm being buried alive by the Undertaker…And no one saves me. Only now…It's not just Undertaker. It's Dad…And Shane…And now Andrew."_

_Hunter I could see didn't really know what he was dealing with. Still, he tried. "What about your medication? You said you were on sleeping pills?"_

_I once again nodded. "I was…Until everyone started telling me I didn't need them. That Mcmahon's were strong! Yeah…The people that put me through this were the ones telling me I didn't need medication! Andrew wouldn't even come check on me when I had a nightmare! He would just lay there in bed and asked "Are you alright?"! Meanwhile, I would be in the tub, crunched like a ball, praying that the next night…I'd be able to sleep!" I spit out with anger in my voice. _

_I looked at Hunter. He somehow managed to keep up with my rambling. I could tell though that what I told him made him angrier then I had seen in our short time together. "I want you to listen to me…Okay?" He said as I nodded, choosing his words carefully, "You and I may not be a normal married couple…But you're still my wife…Which believe or not means I care. Now…Tomorrow, you are gonna get your prescription filled, you're going back on your medication, and I'm gonna make damn sure your family pays for this!"_

_I tried to interrupt, but Hunter put a finger to my lips as he continued. "As far as the nightmares go…I don't care if it's the middle of the night…You wake me up and I will be there…I'm not going anywhere. I will not let anything happen to you…Do you understand me?"_

_For the first time since Hunter and I got together, I saw a glimmer of the man I deep down knew Hunter could be. I nodded softly, agreeing to Hunter's demands. Something inside me told me to do what I did next. I put my hand on Hunter's cheek, where I had slapped him, and I kissed him softly_

"_What was that for?" He asked with a whisper._

_I stood up so Hunter and I were face to face. "For being the first person in a long time who has actually given a damn." I said with a small smile._

* * *

><p>"We never talked about that night again. Hunter always made sure I was okay, even when I said was a hundred times. DX never asked about what happened; I just assumed Hunter explained the situation to them. The next morning, the guys took me shopping; they figured "Stephanie Mcmahon Helmsley." could use a full blown makeover. Raw was that night…And after what happened at the hotel…I had plenty of reason to put the final nail in the coffin!"<p>

**There you go guys! Trust me, if I had gone through all the stuff Steph's gone through on TV (Fake or not!)…I would've wanted revenge too! Next chapter's a doosey…the famous speech Stephanie gives on Raw to her Dad. Hopefully, my memory is as good as it used to be! This was twelve years ago, after all! Reviewers…Review! **


	8. December 13, 1999

**Chapter 8, everybody! See, I told you I was out of my writers block! An early and already said "Thank You." to McmahonHelmsleyEraFan for helping me with this! I just watched the clip on YouTube and let me say…Brings back memories! **

**December 13, 1999**

"What were your feelings as it got closer and closer to Raw?"

"I was feeling like there was a light at the end of the tunnel. Even more so after the night before. It felt like all the plotting and backstabbing and…Patience…Was finally worth it. I knew after I did to Dad what I wanted to…He would be gone. But first…The new me deserved a new look…"

* * *

><p><em>I had been staring at myself in the mirror for the longest time. As corny as it sounds, I felt Cinderella after the Fairy Godmother showed up. Only in my case…I had four Fairy Godmothers…And they were sweaty wrestlers in jeans and t-shirts. <em>

"_Steph…Come on! We're gonna be late!" Hunter yelled, banging on the bathroom door. _

_I sighed as I finished putting my mascara on. "Alright! I'm coming! Keep your heads on!" I fixed my newly crinkled hair and made sure my leather pants were just right as I opened the bathroom door. It was like in "She's All That." when Rachael Leigh Cook walks down the staircase; all I needed was "Kiss Me." playing in the background. Four sets of eyes were on me as I leaned on the doorframe…But one mattered the most, "Well…What do you think?"_

_Hunter stood up while the rest of DX stayed shocked on the bed. He took my hand and twirled me around. "I think you look…Perfect! Let's go!"_

_The ride to the arena was one of nervousness. I kept checking my makeup, smoothing out any "Wrinkles." I could fine. Finally, Hunter grabbed my wrist before I fixed my hair for the tenth time in two minute. "Stop being fidgety! Everything's gonna be great tonight! This is what we've been waiting for! And by the way…" Hunter said just as we pulled up, "…I've never seen a more beautiful woman than I do right now... Never forget this moment."_

_I nodded softly as Hunter got out first, extending his hand to me. I took it and we started to walk down the hallway hand in hand. Occasionally, we'd stop to hug or for Hunter to twirl me. It was what newlyweds would do…It's what we would do."_

_"Look who it is." I whispered to Hunter._

_Hunter grinned and led the way over to my brother. "Hey, Shano… How's it going bro? What's happening?" He released me and extended his hand for a handshake he knew he wouldn't get._

_Shane slapped his hand away roughly. "Get your hand out of my face!" He commanded._

_"Hey, that's not very nice!" Hunter said. This is priceless, I thought. Normally, Hunter would kick somebody's ass for daring to touch him, but that wasn't the point here. _

_Shane turned his heated gaze towards me. "You proud of what you did? You only have one family…You proud of what you did? You saw our father out there?"_

_I was all smiles and desperately trying to hold back my giggles at Shane's rant. Finally, I nodded. "Yes, actually!" I confirmed._

_Shane's angry stare got even angrier. Hunter put his arm back around his me. "Take it easy!" He said lightly._

_Hunter and I watched as Shane tightened his jaw, clenched his fists and looked away briefly before turning his attention back to me, pointing. "You only have one family and you screwed that up! You have no idea, when you grow up little girl you'll finally figure out exactly what you did to your family!" He warned, "You guys make me sick!"_

_I couldn't keep the grin off my face. My brother…Mr. Hypocrite! I nodded and placed my hand over my heart mockingly. Hunter released me again and walked over to Shane with his arms open wide. "Hey Brothers! Come on give me a hug," He said cheerfully._

_Shane held his hand up and backed away. "Get out of my face! You just better get out of my face!"_

_"He's got no family spirit at all!" Hunter complained, resuming his previous embrace with me._

_I shook my head. "He's so mad." I added as we began walking away._

_"It's the holidays, even." Hunter shook his head in mock-disappointment._

_Hunter and I sat in the locker room while we watched Dad call Hunter out. I had been anticipating this and was just waiting for Dad to demand for Hunter to show himself._

_As Dad kept swinging the sledgehammer around, Hunter kept looking at me uneasily. "Your father wouldn't actually hit you…Would he?" But, I was smart. Surely I wouldn't go out there if i didn't know for a fact that nothing would happen to me. "What do you think?" I said seductively. After that, Hunter dismissed the thought and focused on the screen again as his very own music hit and I made my way to the ring._

_"What're you gonna do with that sledgehammer Dad?" He ignored me and continued to look towards the ramp, hoping Hunter would come out. "What're you gonna do with it? You wanna bash HHH's head in?" Dad nodded and swung his weapon for emphasis. "You wanna bash my brains in?"_

_The menacing glare I had come to know fell into a frown and he looked at me in disbelief._

_"Do it!" I challenged, "Raise that hammer high above your head and bash in my brains!"_

_"What are you saying?" Dad asked me, lowering the sledgehammer._

_"Because that's the only way you're gonna get to HHH!" I clarified. A wide smile adorned my face at the look on Dad's. The thought that I'd sacrifice myself for Hunter._

_"Because like it or not…We're married!" I gave an evil smirk and held up my hand, wiggling the finger that now donned a wedding ring. I walked away slightly and began to reminisce._

_"You see Dad, it's always been about what you like…What you want…Even at the expense of your own family!" I shook my head in disgust, "I did love Andrew, but I wasn't ready to get married…That's what you wanted!" That was a lie, but no one knew that. My entire family pressured me into marrying him. Still, I had been willing, if for no other reason than…I didn't know any better. _

_"And you know what Dad… I'm not "Daddy's Little Girl." anymore!" I told him cruelly, "I'm doing things my way and it feels damn good!"_

_"You know, I have to admit, I used to get butterflies when HHH would look at me!" I smiled sweetly and began to tilt my head from side to side as I spoke. "I didn't want to, I didn't really mean to! But just the way he would stand up to you! He was so strong… And powerful …And he outsmarted you…" I arched my brow, "…By making business personal! And that's something you know all about Dad, isn't it…Making business personal?"_

_Dad creased his brow, wondering exactly what situation I was referring to. He had done it more than once during my life. Mostly, he forgot about it as I had seemed to... But not anymore; this was the moment I was waiting for._

_"Oh you look confused, like you don't remember! I guess it's been a long time, it's been almost a year…Since you had me abducted!"_

_It dawned on Dad that I wasn't talking about the business dealings of my childhood. I shook my head in disgust at the slightly more relaxed look on his face._

_"You had me locked in a rat infested basement with no light... I thought no one was coming for me! You put me there! Then, you had someone rifle through all of my personal and private things in my bedroom… I didn't know what kind of person had been through all my private things! You made them do it, you did!" I yelled, pointing an accusatory finger at him._

_"But, then the icing on the cake! You had me strapped to a symbol and carried down to this ring to be sacrificed to the undertaker in a wedding…You did it! I was sacrificed all right…At my father's expense… Simply so you could screw Stone Cold Steve Austin!"_

_"But you know what Daddy? Like I said a couple weeks ago...What goes around comes around! You hurt me… And what's the best way that I could hurt you back? By marrying the man you hate the most…" An evil smile graced my lips,"…My husband …HHH… Hunter Hearst Helmsley!"_

_I turned and began to leave the ring, stopping in mid stride to add, "Oh, oh! And by the way… Dad, just you know… HHH really turns me on!" I started laughing while I exited the ring and made my way up the ramp. Hunter's music played, but it wasn't due to my exit. He had appeared under the Titantron, waiting for me._

_"Vince…The one mistake I made last night was leaving you… In a puddle of your own blood… Unconscious… So you couldn't see the deal get sealed! So, Vince, one more time, just for you… Let me put the sealer on it…I'm gonna seal it...With a kiss!" Hunter proclaimed before leaning down to do exactly that. Our lips broke apart, but we remained otherwise embraced in a tight hug with matching grins._

_Hunter then surprised with a bright idea. He readjusted himself and picked me up to carry me over the threshold. In our case…That simply meant carrying me backstage. Once we were clear of the gaze of my dejected looking father, Hunter sat me back on the ground and we held hands on the way to the parking garage._

_We hid behind a structure, waiting to see if my plan would be as successful as I hoped in Detroit. In the distance, we heard Dad shouting right before he unknowingly stormed right past us to his limo, with Shane in tow._

_"Come here! Come on!" He screamed at the driver, "What's the matter with you? Get in the car, get me outta here! This place stinks! I can't breathe the same air that son of a bitch breathes! Get me outta here!"_

_Shane quickly intervened on behalf of the rattled driver. He touched our father's shoulder. "Let's go! Let's go! Come on just get in the car!" Dad and Shane jumped into the limo and it sped off, leaving behind the scent of burning rubber._

_We soon appeared from behind the support beam, grinning._

_"Bye!" I said in a high-pitched voice as I waved at the retreating vehicle._

_"Bye Daddy! Bye Brother!" Hunter mimicked._

_"Well…What're we gonna do?" I questioned, in jest._

_"Your whole family's gone! Who's gonna run the family business?" Hunter questioned innocently._

_"I guess that leaves you and I!"_

_Hunter nodded back in satisfaction. "I guess it does!"_

_"I guess we're gonna have to take things over!" I declared proudly._

_"Let's just …That's a hell of an idea… Let's just take over!" Hunter exclaimed as we walked away arm in arm, discussing the havoc we intended to cause that night._

* * *

><p>"And that was the night the Mcmahon-Helmsley Era started. By the end of Raw, I got my revenge on Andrew as well. DX beat him to a point he was left a bloodied pulp. Everything I had hoped for was coming true…Of course, leave it to my mother to spoil it."<p>

**Whew! I've said about twenty times today…And this is twenty one! A special thanks to McmahonHelmsleyEraFan for all her help with this chapter. I'm thinking to have HHH and Stephanie realize they're in love within the next two to three chapters. I know in my mind they'll get together before the year 2000…That's about it! Also, Hunter will fulfill one of Stephanie's dreams in the next chapter. This is of course after she gets into it with her mother! So reviewers…Review!**


	9. December 17, 1999

**Hey guys! It seems we've all had a blast from the past from the last chapter! Just proves the WWE isn't as good as it used to be! I actually had to do research for this chapter! My idea wasn't gonna happen if the facts didn't pan out right! They did…So off we go!**

**December 17, 1999**

"Your Father and Brother left the company…You got everything you had wanted…Life was good…No?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah…Aside from Mankind ruining Smackdown that following Thursday." I said with a small laugh, beginning the session, "Still, it was strange. You go from living one way to… Living like somebody else entirely. In the span of five days, I had become the most hated person in the WWF…And I didn't care. I reveled in it, you know. It was finally my time to shine…To not have to worry about what people thought about or about hurting their feelings. Deep down though…I was still that little girl from my childhood. Always looking for approval…Always wanting people to like me for me. I don't think that goes away with a new name or a new look. It was a constant struggle those first few months."

"If it did…We wouldn't be human." The doctor replied, writing a few notes on her clipboard, "You mentioned your mother at the end of our session."

"…After Smackdown was over, DX and I flew back to Greenwich for a few days. Hunter wanted to regroup before Raw, while I was excited to get my stuff moved into his house…Now ours…"

* * *

><p><em>Hunter had a gorgeous house in this huge development outside of Greenwich. Old and historical with big windows and this amazing stone gate. I had never seen a house so beautiful. So when Hunter said I had total decorating control, I couldn't contain myself. The first job was to get whatever stuff I had left at my parents out. On our first day back home, I took Hunter's Hummer and headed to the Mcmahon mansion. <em>

"_I can't believe you're not doing this with me?" I quipped over my cellphone._

"_Steph…As much as I would love to go to your parent's house and screw with them some more…Which let me say… I would…" Hunter quipped back, to which I laughed, "…I promised the boys we would go workout today…And being the good friend that I am…I never break my promises! Besides…I'm sure you can handle any heavy lifting!"_

"_It's not the heavy lifting I need help with!" I said seductively, "Did I ever tell you about the…"_

"_Three floor to ceiling mirrors that are across from your bed!" Hunter interrupting me, "About a million times. And while they are extremely tempting…As is knowing what we would be doing in front of them…I really have to go!"_

_I sighed into the phone. "I'm pulling in anyway. Have fun with the boys…Say hi for me!"_

"_Guys…Say hi!"_

"_Hi!" I heard XPac, Billy, and Road Dogg say in unison. I laughed as did Hunter. "Bye."_

"…_Bye." I hung up as I turned the truck off. As I stepped out and closed the door, it felt like I had stepped back into another life. I pulled out my key and headed through the door and into the foyer. No one was home. I noticed all the Christmas decorations already put up. That's when I noticed a small pink box under the tree with my name on it. "My ornaments." I said softly. I grabbed the tattered box and began making my way up the grand staircase to my room._

_I was shocked when my opened my old door. All my stuff was already packed up in boxes. My bedspread was changed and the place now looked like a guestroom. It was like I never lived there…Like the last twenty three years never mattered. A small tear fell as I began grabbing boxes and bringing them to the hummer. Though I had only been there an hour, it felt like forever. Once the last box was in, all that was left was my clothes. I grabbed my suitcases from the Hummer and made my way up the stairs once more._

_I began sorting through my stuff, figuring which clothes I could make work for "Stephanie Mcmahon Helmsley." .That's when I heard a familiar voice behind me._

"_Stephanie." _

"_Mom…I'm really not in the mood for one of your righteous lectures…Okay." I said, turning back around to the pile of clothes on my bed._

"_He's a monster, Steph…Don't you see that? He's using you just so he can get his damn title back. Once he does…Hunter will have no need for you!"_

_I snapped at that point. "That's where you're wrong, Mom! You wanna know why? Because all of this…Was my idea? Marrying Hunter…The stipulations for Armageddon…It was all me!" I said, zipping up the last suitcase and setting it on the floor._

_My mother looked like she was gonna cry. I should've been more compassionate, but knowing my mother as well as I did, I knew that face better than anyone. I, however, wasn't prepared for what said to me next. "…You're a whore...Your Father and your Brother have done some despicable things, Steph…There's no denying that. But, they're still your family…And you don't turn your back on family!"_

_I looked down at the remaining clothes on my bed. Was my Mother really justifying what Dad and Shane did to me? Was she really excusing them from blame for all of this? I could feel the tears beginning to well up in my eyes, but I didn't want to give my mother the benefit of seeing me cry. _

"_Give these to Goodwill…Or better yet…Why don't you give these to Marissa? Because as of this moment…" I took my key out of my pocket and threw it on the bed, "…She's the only daughter you have!" I said bitterly, grabbing my suitcases. I walked out of my old bedroom and down the staircase to the waiting truck outside. I threw my suitcases in the backseat and got in the Hummer, starting it with anger and hurt. _

_When I got back home, I began unloading the Hummer, throwing them and not caring where they landed. I grabbed my suitcases and lugged them up the staircase to Hunter and I's room. I threw them on the floor and threw myself on the bed, letting the day's emotions finally get to me. I sobbed until it felt like I had no tears left. Two hours later, I was still on the bed, when I heard the limo pull up. I heard Hunter and the guys come in the door and they're shock at the sight if the living room._

"_Something must've happened, Hunter!" I could hear XPac say, as if he cracked some big password._

"_No shit, Sherlock! Steph?" Hunter said as I could hear his voice get closer and closer. I heard his feet stomp up the staircase. I turned my back so I was facing the window, "Steph." He said softly. I knew he was standing in the doorway._

_I felt his side of the bed sink down as he joined me. I could tell he wanted to say something, but nothing he said could take away the pain I was feeling. Finally, I couldn't stay quiet anymore._

"…_Why wasn't I enough?" I asked as I began to sob, rolling over so I was facing Hunter. He pulled me into his embrace, letting me just…Lay there. As he stroked my hair and caressed my arms, I told him about what had happened. Leave it to Hunter to lighten the mood. _

"_That explains the tornado downstairs…And up here!" Despite the timing of the joke, Hunter somehow managed to make me smile. Suddenly, it seemed like a light bulb went off in his head or something…Because the next thing I knew…_

"_Come on! Get a warm top on!" He said, letting go of me and heading over to the huge walk in closet._

"_What…Why?" I said, wiping my eyes as I still sat on the bed._

_Hunter came back, carrying his leather coat and mine; the one I wore at Armageddon. "They call them surprises for a reason! I just can't believe I didn't think of this before!" I sat there, confused as all hell, when Hunter came back to the bed and bent down so we were face to face, "Do you trust me?", He said softly._

_I nodded as he continued, "Then just put a warm top on and meet me downstairs in ten minutes! No more questions!"_

_I shook my head, figuring that whatever Hunter had planned was better than the last three hours. So, I put a long black top, fixed my hair and makeup, and headed downstairs. I was amazed at the sight. Hunter had gotten the guys to organize all my boxes, opening them and getting rid of what they knew I wouldn't want. I was at the bottom when I noticed Road Dogg had my ornament box._

"_That stays!" I said loudly, announcing my presence, "For the tree…Whenever we decide to get one." I added, noticing the lack of holiday cheer around the house._

"_We have a fake one…In fact; I was hoping we could put it up all the stuff this weekend. I know how much Christmas means to you." Hunter said, joining me at the bottom of the stairs._

"_Is that my surprise?" I asked innocently._

_Hunter laughed as he led me to the door. "Come on!" He said with a smile as we both waved at the guys. Hunter led me to the other side of the house, where there was this big garage sitting by itself. I had no idea what this was about._

_Before he opened the garage, Hunter put both of his arms on me and smiled. "Do you remember what you said to me in New York? About having dreams that no one knew about?" I was confused, yet I still nodded. Had Hunter built me a dance studio or something? I didn't know at the time as Hunter continued, taking his hands off of me and moving them to the steel handle, "Now while we don't have any clubs around here or anything…And I don't think we have enough room to open a school…I do know that I can make the first one come true." He said as he lifted the heavy door._

_Sitting there was a black 1999 Yamaha XJR1200. My mouth dropped at the sight of it. "…When…Why…How?" I asked._

_Hunter laughed as he led me towards the bike. "Growing up, like you…I too always wanted to ride one. Of course in "Our world."…That's not the proper thing to do. When I formed DX, I finally got the courage to learn. Then, when I won the title in August…I decided to treat myself…So I bought this baby. I've only rode it a few times."_

"_Wow!" was all I could muster. _

"_So…What do you say…Mrs. Helmsley?" Hunter asked, handing me a helmet as he got on._

_You didn't have to ask me twice. I threw on the matching black helmet as I got behind Hunter, wrapping my arms around his waist tightly. As he began to rev the engine, I nuzzled my head in his neck, taking in his scent._

_Pretty soon, we sped off, up into the hills of the development. It was without a doubt, the coolest moment of my life. Before I knew, we were at the top, at the lookout point. You could see the whole town from up there. I got off and ran to the guard rail. I ripped off the helmet, taking in the beautiful scenery._

"_I can't believe this is here!" I said, looking over at Hunter, who was just getting off the motorcycle, "Did you always know about this place?"_

_Hunter nodded softly, "The first time I ever rode was up here. It was just like it is right now…The sun was just about to go down. You could see all the lights from down below…It was amazing."_

_I turned back around so I could have a better view. Hunter came behind and wrapped his arms around my waist, nuzzling his head into my neck. There was no one else in the world at that moment…Just us._

"_Hunter…Thank you. Not just for this…But for everything." I said softly._

"_You're welcome…And you are enough!" Hunter said with emphasis behind the "You are."._

_I turned around so Hunter and I were looking at each other. The sun was setting. We both began to lean forward as our lips met. Hunter took his hand and placed it on my cheek. It felt like the kiss we had in Florida; part pure, part intense. Hunter pulled away, tucking my hair behind my ear._

_"We should go." He said softly with a smile._

_I nodded in agreement. As Hunter and I put our helmets back, and headed back to the house on the motorcycle, I knew everything had changed for me. On that cliff…At that moment…I had truly realized I was in love with Hunter._

* * *

><p>"That was probably you're biggest breakthrough so far, Stephanie. I'm very proud." The doctor said, putting down her pen and paper.<p>

I was crying and smiled when she said that. "Thank you."

"When did you find out the feeling was mutual?"

"The most romantic holiday of all…Christmas." I said with a smile.

**In my town, there is actually a housing development with that cliff. So…I guess thank you to the cliff…And the view! :) LOL! I don't mean to make Linda such a witch…Okay I kinda do…But I just never liked her on the show! What can I say…I'm getting my past disliking out! Next chapter…Christmas with the Mcmahon Helmsley Era! Plus…The moment I hope you've all been waiting for!**


	10. December 24, 1999

**Everything I've been writing as lead up to this chapter. Even though we all know how HHH/Stephanie end up (TV wise!)…To have them be in love at this point's a good thing. Plus…Since we're all dealing with the hottest summer in recent memory (In New York, Anyway!)…Don't you think we all need a little holiday cheer…Or is it too soon? LOL! **

**December 24, 1999**

"Did you and Hunter ever put up the decorations?"

I nodded, laughing to myself. "I can still remember him on the ladder, screaming at the top of his lungs… "Why do you guys think I never climb the top rope? We had to get XPac to do all the lights on the house…Hunter wouldn't go back up there! And cookies…Well…Let's just say most of the icing ended up on us instead of them!" I added with a raise of my eyebrows.

"A little too much information…But I guess that's why we're here!" The doctor said before continuing, "… What was Christmas like growing up?"

I smiled, thinking back to holidays gone by. "It was the only time Dad would… Just stop everything...You know; not be Vince Mcmahon, Business Man. For that week up until Christmas…He would be Vince Mcmahon, Family Man." I said warmly before continuing, "He'd always help decorate the tree, always decorated cookies with Shane and I. Christmas Eve was extra special. I would sneak into Shane's room and we would open one present together…Just him and I. That's why Hunter tried so hard to give me a great first Christmas away from my Family. Of course…I didn't know at the time how great it would be."

"Hunter admitted his feelings towards you?"

"And I to him…"

* * *

><p><em>After Smackdown the night before, Hunter, myself, and DX all flew back to Greenwich…Hunter was deadset on making the holidays perfect. We hadn't talked about the kiss at the cliff…And frankly I didn't think we were ever going to. I was content on going back to the ways things were…Going back to the "Spouses with Benefits." concept…Which had somehow moved to "Friends with Benefits.". <em>

_It wasn't just me Hunter was trying to give a good Christmas to. Because of a stipulation Hunter and I had put in Kane's match the previous Monday, Tori was forced to spend the holidays with DX. It was nice to finally nice to have a girl around to talk to…Even if she didn't wanna be there. Christmas Eve afternoon, I somehow convinced her to help me put ornaments on the tree. Hunter and XPac walked in from the office while I was on the stepstool, putting on the last bulb._

_"How're your parents?" I asked, not looking down to face Hunter._

_"They send their congrats and their love…And by "Love."…I mean… And I quote…"Paris's just so beautiful…We're gonna stay another two years!"!" Hunter said sarcastically. Hunter, like I, had a horrible relationship with his Parents: They were business tycoons, who left Hunter when he was ten under the care of Nannies, Tutors, and all the Servants money could buy…It was a story I was all too familiar with._

_"Do they even know English anymore?" I asked back._

_"Surprisingly…Yes! Of course…When one of your five homes are in England…You tend you hear a word or two of it!" _

_I stepped down from the stool, wrapping my arms around Hunter's neck. "Wow! I really did marry a Blue-Blood…And why my family doesn't love you I have no idea!" I quipped, trying to lighten the mood._

_Hunter laughed. "Neither do I!" He quipped back with a smile._

_"Okay…So now that the tree's finally done…Can we please put some actual presents under it?" XPac exclaimed._

_"Sure…As long as you don't open them until tomorrow morning!" I said with an attitude, pointing him towards the guest room, where I had hidden all the presents._

_"Fine! Hey Tori…Wanna help me spread a little holiday cheer?" XPac said, grabbing Tori by the hand._

_"I didn't say I would do it!" She exclaimed as XPac dragged her to the guest room. As Tori and XPac bantered back and forth, Hunter and I both turned our back heads so we were once again facing each other._

_"Okay…Hundred bucks says those two do the nasty in his room tonight!" Hunter quipped._

_"Two hundred says in hers!" I quipped back with smile. _

_That night, after Dinner had been served and everybody else had gone to bed, I was sitting in the huge couch. Hunter had gone off to his office for what seemed like forever. I focused on the lit tree when I could hear Hunter's laughing coming from behind. "What?" I said, turning my head to face Hunter._

_Hunter came around the couch, sitting down next to me. "It looks like you were right about Tori and XPac… I'm just glad neither one of their rooms are upstairs!" Hunter said with a laugh as he relaxed into the leather._

_"I'll take my winnings in Victoria Secrets, please! Bras…Panties...The whole shebang!" I said seductively, trying to cuddle in Hunter's embrace. He wouldn't open his arms, "What's wrong…What did I say?" _

_Hunter had gotten very quiet and kept trying to hide something with his arms. Finally, he pulled out a small black jewelry box. "I got this for you in Vegas…I thought something so beautiful deserved to worn by someone just as beautiful…It wasn't until last week that I had it engraved."_

_I began crying softly. "What made you engrave it?" I asked through my tears._

_Hunter took my face in his hands, wiping the tears away with his thumb. "Things…Things I never expected…happened. I'm not very good at saying how I feel when it comes to stuff like this, so…I figured I could show you instead." He said softly._

_I took the small box from Hunter's free hand. I slowly opened the box, revealing a Tiffany's styled bracelet. Where the Tiffany logo would've been, there's my intial & on the other side, it read:_

_"__**It's Us Against The World. Love Hunter.**__"_

_"__**Love.**__"…Was I reading that right? I looked back at Hunter, who was almost crying himself. "Are you trying to tell me what I think you're trying to tell me?" I asked, crying once more._

"_As scary as it is and as surprising as it is…Yes. Stephanie…I love you…I'm in love with you…And I promise you'll never have to worry about me betraying you or hurting you or…" I interrupted Hunter's rambling with a kiss, just like the one on the cliff. When I pulled away, Hunter looked at me confused, "Why did you do that?"_

_"To make you shut up!" I said with a smile before continuing, "You have no idea how long I've wanted you to say that to me! Hunter…I love you, too!"_

_Hunter and I didn't waste any time reveling in our confessions. Hunter picked me up and carried me up the stairs to the bedroom. That night…As the Christmas snow fell…We made love for the first time."_

* * *

><p>"I thought you had already had sex before that night?" The doctor asked, confused.<p>

"We had had sex before, of course, but…That night…It was love. The saying Hunter had engraved became our motto to each other. For that time…It was truly "Us Against The World."

**What do you think guys? I wanted it to be romantic…Hopefully it wasn't too sappy. Try listening to 98 Degree's "This Gift." during this Chapter...It fits! I've posted the link for Steph's bracelet (As well as her dress.) on my profile...Hope you Guys enjoy it! Next chapter…We're skipping ahead to January 2000 at the WWF New York opening…And once again…Linda makes Stephanie feel like shit! Plus…We get the first interaction with Marissa! Reviewers…Review!**


	11. January 19, 2000

**I'm back! I was all set on writing yesterday…Got totally sidetracked! :( Anyway…It looks like Stephanie's back on Raw…I hope it lasts a while! I let out a scream during Summerslam when her and HHH kissed…Ah, the good old days!**

**January 19, 2000**

"So, 1999 ended with you and Hunter getting together romantically. Hunter also won the WWF title back around this time…Right?" The doctor started off with.

I nodded softly. "He won it back on the first Raw of 2000. As much in love as we were…I couldn't help but wonder if my mother was right…If Hunter was truly gonna leave me now that he was champion again."

"But, he didn't."

I shook my head. "No…In fact…That was the happiest time of my life…Those first four to five months; when it was just Hunter and I and DX."

"Speaking of DX…What was their feeling about you and Hunter together romantically?"

"…In the beginning, they were cool. I mean…I think deep down they sensed it before we did and just didn't say anything…But, they were still happy for us; Hunter was their best friend, you know. It wasn't until he won the title back that things got complicated. The company was fighting back against Hunter and I, so we got on them for not getting the job done when it came to certain things. They thought I was the one pulling the strings and that Hunter was just going along with it…Like I was the "Yoko Ono." to their "Beatles." or something." I said with a soft smile.

"Nice pop culture reference!" The doctor teased before continuing, "Did things ever get back to normal between you and DX?"

"The WWF was having their restaurant opening in New York; it was the last of my Father's project before he disappeared. With Royal Rumble being at MSG a few days later, the company planned a huge weeklong event, culminating with the PPV. For one night, it wasn't about the WWF title…Or Hunter having to face Cactus Jack in a street fight…It was just about having fun…"

* * *

><p><em>Hunter and I stayed in the same room we had our "First Date." in; we figured it was only fitting considering how far we had come since that night. DX and Hunter were in the next room, while I finished getting ready.<em>

"_**I'm feeling so good, I knew that I would. I've been taking care of myself like I should**__." I sang as I was putting on my makeup, the stereo blaring, "**Because**__** not one thing can bring me down. Nothing in this world gonna turn me around...**__"_

"_Are you singing that song again?" Hunter teased, wrapping his arms behind my waist, startling me as he kissed the crook of my neck. _

_I turned around so I was facing Hunter. "It's a good song…You know I like Jennifer Lopez!" I said with a smile._

"_I do know…That's why I had to buy you another cd a week after I got you the first one!" Hunter teased, planting a quick kiss on my lips, "It's cute, though…That song has sorta become you're anthem." _

_I walked over to the loveseat to put on my boots, while Hunter fetched our coats. "Are the guys ready?"I asked as I stood up, smoothing out my dress. It was a strapless, black, and leather; all the things I loved about clothing at that time._

"_Yeah…They're down in the lobby…" Hunter said as he helped me with my coat. As he always did before we left a hotel, Hunter took my hand and twirled me around, "You look beautiful." He said as he gave a long sweet kiss._

_Different media outlets from all over the world were there for the WWF New York opening. Hunter and I did our interviews and posed for the photographers. Then, it was time to go inside. After Hunter and I had our coats checked, we found DX's assigned table. Road Dogg and Billy were the only ones sitting._

"_Where's XPac?" I asked as Hunter put his arm around me. _

"_He went to go find Tori…Apparently, he's not taking the whole "I have to be with Kane to keep up with appearances thing." very well." Road Dogg said with a smirk._

"_Also…I would be on "Mcmahon watch." if I were you guys…We've already seen Shano and that little wife of his." Billy chimed in._

_The mention of Marissa brought a feeling of mixed emotions. Hunter caught onto that right away. "You alright?" He asked, pulling me close._

"…_Yeah…I guess I should have expected all of them to be here." I said with a shrug._

_Hunter and I spent the rest of the night eating and drinking and hanging out with DX; I even got him on the dance floor a few times. After our last, we headed back to the table. By that point, all of the guys had headed off to different directions. "Okay…If this whole "Taking over the WWF thing." doesn't work out…You could always be a backup dancer!" Hunter quipped as he took a sip of his water. _

"_Awe…Did I wear my baby out?" I quipped back seductively, taking a sip of mine. Hunter pulled me in for a mini makeout session. Just as it was getting deeper, I saw Kane behind Hunter, coming angrily towards us, "Big Red Machine…Two O'clock. He's probably looking for XPac…Who's probably with Tori." I said while trying to catch my breath._

_Kane came from behind sooner than expected, turning Hunter around and grabbing him by the throat. "Where's XPac and what the hell have you done with Tori?" _

_Hunter tried to talk, but couldn't. This was not what he needed four days before the Royal Rumble. I managed to get between Kane and Hunter._

"_Kane, listen! We haven't seen XPac for a couple of hours, okay! He said he was gonna… Go try to get with one of the dancers tonight!"_

_That seemed to loosen Kane's grip on Hunter's throat. As Hunter struggled to catch his breath, I managed to get Kane's attention. "Dancers?"_

"_Yeah…You know all the dancers my Father hired for tonight? XPac saw one he liked and well…You know how Xpac gets, Kane! She must've given in! Kane…We haven't seen Tori all night…I swear!" I said with a soft voice, actually telling the truth about Tori. Hunter and I didn't know what was going on between XPac and Tori at the moment._

_Kane looked back at Hunter, then walked away in a fit of anger. I walked over to Hunter, wrapping my arms around him. "It was about time I saved you for a change." I teased softly._

_Hunter put his hand to my face, stroking my cheek with his thumb. "You already have…In more ways than one." He answered back, putting his forehead to mine, "Why don't we get the guys and go back to the hotel…And you and I can finish this…There?" Hunter asked seductively._

"_You wrangle up the boys and I'll go get our jackets." I headed up to the coat room, while Hunter went on a "DX goose chase.". As I searched, I heard a soft feminine voice behind me; one I knew like the back of my hand. "Hi."_

_I turned around and came face to face with Marissa. I hadn't seen her since the day before Armageddon. _

_Marissa had been in my life since I was nine years old. Her and Shane were high school sweethearts and eventually carried their relationship to Boston University. She was the big Sister I had always wanted, even though that when her and Shane first got together, I thought she was taking my Brother away from me. But I also believed Mom loved her more than me. Marissa had the same personality as Mom, always doing "The Right Thing." …Always sticking her nose where most of the time it didn't belong. Marissa fit perfectly into Mom's little box…And I hated it._

_I stood there for what felt like eternity. I turned back around, acting like nothing was wrong. "Hi." I said coldly. Mom's lectures were one thing…But Marissa's would send me over the edge. _

"_Steph…I didn't come to fight. I just…I miss my best friend." Marissa said, on the verge of tears._

"_You should have thought about that before you took Shane back so quickly…You're so incredibly successful on your own. You could have separated from Shane for a few months…A year… And not have to worry about money or anything! You wanna know the sad thing though…You willingly went back to him, Marissa! Your Husband…The man you've have known and loved since you were sixteen years old…Has his Sister kidnapped…And you go back to him after two weeks! I'm your "Best Friend."…Bullshit!" I screamed back, finding the coats in the process. _

_I began walking back to DX's table. That's when I came face to face with my Mother. I was ready for a fight._

"_What the hell's the matter with you, Stephanie Marie? I thought you would've at least listened to Marissa!" My Mother screamed. _

"_I should have known you'd send her over…Really original, Mom! Oh, and I guess you were wrong when you said Hunter would have no need for me!" I said. I could feel myself getting close to angry tears._

"_Stephanie…I swear to God…If you don't get yourself together, I'll…"_

_Suddenly, a male voice came from behind Mom…And it wasn't Hunter. I looked behind Mom. There was XPac, Billy, and Road Dogg, all standing there. "I wouldn't finish that sentence, Linda…You know what we're capable of!" XPac said, taking the Hunter's coat from me and handing it to Road Dogg before speaking to him, "You guys go bring this to Hunter. Tell him we're gonna be a few moments…Come on, Steph." XPac said, ending the conversation as he led me away from my Mother._

_As Billy and Road Dogg headed to the limo, XPac stayed with me in the bathroom as I got my face together. I didn't want to give Hunter another thing to worry about before the Royal Rumble._

"_Thanks, XPac." I said, finishing the last touchups._

"_Ah, don't mention it." He said nonchalantly before being blunt, "Your Mother's a bitch!"_

_I laughed at the pure honestly. "Yeah, she is!" I took this as an opportunity to lay the cards on the table, so I continued the conversation, "XPac, listen…I know you guys don't like me…And I know you would rather have Chyna in DX right now, but…I just want you to know…I'm crazy about Hunter! And…I do appreciate all you guys do. Maybe…We all can come to some sort of truce…For Hunter's sake!"_

_XPac looked like he was punched in the gut. Then he started to laugh for no reason. "You think we hate you? We may get annoyed at you sometimes…Okay…A lot…But we don't hate you! It's just that…Hunter's our boy…You know! And as far as Chyna goes…You've done what she never could…This!" XPac picked up my hand and showed me my own wedding ring. On the same hand laid my bracelet, "Stop doubting his love for you…Because it really is…You and him against the world!"_

_XPac then walked away from the bathroom wall he was leaning on. I looked through the bathroom mirror at him. "XPac!" I called._

"_Yeah." He asked._

_I put my coat on and caught up with XPac. "Where have you been all night?" I asked with a laugh._

"…_With Tori!"_

* * *

><p>"After that, things were different between DX and I, XPac especially. Tori ended up betraying Kane and joined XPac and DX; it was great. The void that was left from Marissa betraying me was filled with Tori's arrival. Once she was a true member, we became fast friends. In my mind at that time, I didn't think I needed Dad or Mom or Shane or Marissa. I had all the family I could ever need…Or so I thought."<p>

** I don't know if Stephanie would really be listening to JLO, but you have to figure she was 23 at the time and...It's possible! So, the last part's a clue of what else happens to Stephanie. All I'm gonna say is that you'll all find out at the end of the next chapter! I gotta keep you hanging! LOL! As always…Reviewers…Review!**


	12. February 28, 2000

**Hey guys! I'm back! Took a couple of days to get my footing & here I am. As promised, by the end of this chapter, you'll all find out what else happened to Stephanie. Can you stand it!**

**February 28, 2000**

"You & Hunter're back in New York a month later…Were you not?"

"Yeah…So?" I asked with an attitude. I knew where she's going with her questioning. I didn't understand how that part of Hunter & I's story had to do with my recovery. The Doctor caught on to my uneasiness & wasn't about to let it pass.

"Stephanie…You agreed to this therapy so I could make you better…You agreed to talk about every aspect of your marriage…Even the hard parts. I can only do my job if you let me all the way in."

I began to my eyes well up. "I've done everything you've asked to do…I've told you stories I haven't told another soul. Please…Don't make me talk about this."

The Doctor shook her head softly. "I understand you're scared, Stephanie…But you've to talk about this. It's now…Or never."

I looked into the Doctor's eyes. I could see she'd gone through this herself…She's talking like a Woman who had been there. Still, I didn't push the issue…We weren't there because of her. So, for the first time in quite a while, I laid down on the couch. "So…What did you asked me?"

The doctor picked her clipboard & pen & repeated her question. "You & Hunter're back in New York a month later…Were you not?"

I took a deep breath. "Hunter ended up beating Cactus Jack at Royal Rumble. It was brutal. Seeing the person you love the most in that amount of pain...All the blood…All the stiches. We thought that would be the end of dealing with Cactus Jack…We were wrong. Hunter ended up facing Cactus Jack again at No Way Out a month later...This time; it was a Hell In A Cell match. We had the stipulation put in that if Hunter won…Mick Foley would have to retire. It was the only time up until that point where I wondered if Hunter was crazy. Watching him in that cell…Royal Rumble was one thing…I was in the locker room with DX…But, being out there…I saw things I'll never forget. Somehow, though, Hunter won &…Foley was out of our hair…For good."

"Your brother ended up coming back that night on top of that. That must've added some stress to your life."

"…It didn't relieve any." I said with a small smile, "I knew that with Shane back & in Big Show's corner…Things weren't gonna be as easy as it was for Hunter & I. So, we went to MSG for Raw the next night, enjoyed having Mick Foley gone, & faced whatever Shane & Big Show had to throw at us…Which was simple; "We don't want HHH to be WWF Champion…But we don't want the Rock to be it either.". That gave Hunter & I some common ground with Shane & Big Show. By the end of Raw, we had screwed Rock out getting his number one contenders slot back…For a moment, there was a truce between all four of us…"

* * *

><p><em>Hunter &amp; I ended up back at the Plaza…In the same room we always stayed in. Because of the Hell In A Cell match, Hunter had massive bandages that needed to be changed. After we got out of the shower, it was up to me change them. As much as it hurt me to see him in pain…It also felt amazing to be able to take care of him for a change. Once Hunter was settled, I went back to getting ready for bed. <em>

_"You know Rock isn't gonna give up that easily, Hunter. Come Thursday…He's gonna have something up his sleeve." I stated bluntly as I brushed my hair. I had on my Victoria Secrets black slip nightgown._

_"Then we gotta make him give up, Babe. I not thrilled about facing Big Show at Wrestlemania…Especially considering your brother's gonna be in his corner…But Rock's a totally different situation. We've taken out Foley…Now we've gotta take out Rocky…Ahh!"_

_I heard a hiss of pain come from the bedroom. I ran in, brush in hand, right to Hunter's side. "Are you alright?"_

_"Yeah…It's just my arm. Can you get me the pills the doctor prescribed me…Unless you plan on brushing the pain away!" Hunter quipped, noticing what was in my hand._

_"…Simply for the reason you're my husband & 99% of the time I love you…I'm gonna act like I didn't hear that last part!" I quipped back, walking back in the bathroom._

_"Come on, Steph! This is why you married me! I'm a sarcastic ass…And you love it!" Hunter screamed my way. _

_I peeked my head out of the bathroom door to Hunter on the bed. "I believe that's why you married me! I married you for your sexy body & your…Other nice parts!" I exclaimed, looking at Hunter's lower body, before turning back into the bathroom. _

_After I finished my hair, I went for Hunter's medication, as well as my sleeping pills. I opened my bottle…To find nothing, my prescription was up. I had it filled after Armageddon, just like Hunter said to do. My nightmares had been few & far between, & when I did have one…Hunter was by my side just like he said he would. I had a choice to make…And there was someone's opinion I needed._

_I turned off the bathroom light, & headed out. Hunter was watching TV as I came out. I handed him his bottle, keeping mine hidden. I watched him carefully as he took his pills & swallowed them. _

_"Honey…I'm not gonna break any bones by drinking water!" Hunter teased as he took a sip from his glass, putting it & the pill bottle on the nightstand. I ignored his comment & got on top of him, straddling his waist & turning off the TV behind me. I pulled my bottle out from behind me & showed him, with a face of…I can't even describe it…Defeat mixed with shame. Hunter's reaction was one that was understandable, considering the situation, "Oh."_

_"Yeah…Oh." I said softly._

_"Well…That's no problem. I mean…We'll call your doctor in the morning…He'll make sure your prescription's filled when we get to Trenton. No big deal...Unless…" Hunter said, trying to find the right words._

_I continued right where Hunter left off. "Unless I wanted to stop taking them." I said with a small smile._

_"Is that what you want...Because no matter what your decision is…You know I'll stand by it." _

_I took the empty pill bottle & threw it in the garbage next to the nightstand. I took my hands & placed them on Hunter's chest. "Do you remember the first night we were here? What I said on the balcony…That I could find healing in this? "Hunter nodded as I continued, "I have never felt more safe…Secure…Or loved in my entire life then I do right now. If I were to die tomorrow…I could go peacefully knowing how happy you've made me. No more pills... No more nightmares… No more healing…All I need is you."_

_Hunter took my face in his hands, caressing my cheeks with his thumbs. I leaned into Hunter & we began to kiss. As we began to get more & more into it, I pulled away. _

_"What's wrong?" Hunter asked._

_"…What about your arm…Your bandages?"_

_Hunter laughed as he pulled my nightgown up & off. "If there is anything I am especially good at…It's making love to my beautiful wife when I'm in immense pain." I smiled as he gradually laid me down on the end of the bed, ripping off his workout pants, "I did it after Armageddon…I did it after Royal Rumble…And I'm damn sure gonna do it after No Way Out." _

_"…But what about what the doctors said…About you taking it easy?" I asked as Hunter was kissing me all over my body. My neck…My breasts…My stomach._

_"When have we ever followed the rules? You forget…We fell in love after we got married!" Hunter said with a smirk, looking up from my bellybutton._

_"…Good point!" I responded, pulling him back up for a passionate kiss._

* * *

><p>"Stephanie…Stephanie?"<p>

I sat there in a trance, staring at the ceiling & remembering that night like it's yesterday. How Hunter felt…How he smelled…What we did together. "Do you have any children, Doc?"

"Yes, I do. Three girls."

I nodded softly, continuing to look at the ceiling. "They say the best parents come from the worst childhoods…Do you think it's possible?"

"I think so. If you went through some horrible stuff as a Child…You know what not to do when you have Children of your own."

"That night gave me so much…So much that's taken away from me. I'd everything I could've ever wanted. My sanity's fully restored, I'd a husband who I loved more than I could have possibly imagined, &…"

"You've to say it, Stephanie…That's the only way we're gonna face this."

"…And I ended up pregnant."

**There you've it! Trust me…Once you see how this turns out…You'll see why Stephanie goes all crazy! Reviewers…As always…Review!**


	13. March 27, 2000

**So now that we know that Stephanie ends up pregnant, it's now time to tell you what happens…And it won't end pretty. I'm fast forwarding to March of 2000. Though the beginning of this chapter might be confusing, you have to remember that when Stephanie goes into therapy, it was the beginning of April 2002. This is happening around May of that same year. **

**March 27, 2000**

After my revelation, I didn't go back for a month. I stayed in my apartment, a prisoner of my own despair. It had been over two years since I had miscarried, yet I still believed that all of it was my fault. I knew that my child…My unborn child…Was probably ashamed at the path of life I had taken. It took a chilly day in May for me to wake up; it was the second Sunday in May…Mother's Day. The next day, I walked into the doctor's office with determination.

"I know that after what happened, you think I'm unfixable…But I'm not…I can't be. Whatever you want me to talk about…I will. I need closure…That time of my life deserves it…My baby deserves it."

For the first time since my therapy started, the doctor was silent. She nodded and motioned with her hand to take a seat. I took my coat off and did as I was told, taking my usual seat on the couch. The doctor pulled out her clipboard and pen.

"Where did we leave off…Ah yes, here we go…Your Brother Shane had come back to the company…Did Marissa follow?"

I took a deep breath, combing my hand through my hair. "No…Marissa was doing her own thing and Shane didn't want to put her in the middle of our fighting; he knew how torn she was about the situation."

"The situation became even more problematic after your parents returned, no?"

I nodded, remember everything that had happened. "My Father coming back to get Rocky into the main event, then my Mother putting Mick Foley in as well…It seemed like they were stacking the deck against Hunter…And it's wasn't fair. Hunter was mad…Don't get me wrong…But his anger was more on a professional level. Mine though…It was personal. I felt like deep down, Dad or Mom still weren't sorry for what they did…Or didn't do, in my Mother's case. So they made me out to be "The Bad Guy."."

"The anger towards your Mother was elevated compared to the anger towards your Father?"

"It's like I said in the beginning…My Mother has the tendency to stick her nose where it doesn't belong…To do things that in her mind are the right thing to do. Mick Foley knew what he was getting into when it came to the stipulations at No Way Out…He didn't have to agree him. Despite that, my Mother…Did what she does best."

"Is that why you ended up slapping her?"

"…Yes and No. I mean…It certainly was one of the reasons. Looking back…I think I had pented up all of these feelings that…I just couldn't take it anymore. So when I slapped her…Twenty Three years of frustration and anger and hurt just boiled over."

"Stephanie…Let's start taking about your pregnancy."

"…Raw was in Houston. I was still dealing with the effects of slapping my Mother. On top of that, with the main event at Wrestlemania now being a Fatal Four Way match…I had so much stress going on. Hunter was there by my side, just as angry as I was. Still, I needed some girl time every now and then…Which is why I was so glad to have Tori in DX…My own personal sidekick. Hunter had XPac…And I had Tori…"

* * *

><p><em>The perk of Wrestlemania 2000 coming up and me being a part of it was being able to design my own ring attire. I had it custom made and everything: Sparkly Pink top, Black slacks, and specially made pink heels to match my top. I brought Tori along for the final alterations. It felt amazing to be just a normal woman…Even if it was for only a couple of hours.<em>

_As I stood there in front of the main floor mirror and did a little twirl, Tori was blown away with my handy work. "Wow! You know…You should come out with your own clothing line! This is amazing!"_

_I stood still as the seamstress worked on my slacks. "I could be a real life Barbie. I mean, Hunter already has me becoming a backup dancer! I could do that, make clothes, run the WWF…"_

"_Don't forget world peace and managing the Yankees to another World Series title!" Tori said with a laugh. _

_It was then I noticed that the woman was taking an awfully long time on my pants. I snapped down at her. "Is there a problem?"_

_The woman was in her late forties and had a southern accent. "Well, honey…It seems that these slacks are…Too small!"_

"_What? Lady…You need to get your eyes check! I'm a size six…I've always been a size six! These pants fit a month ago!" I screamed._

_The woman stood up, getting face to face with me. "Honey, I'm just telling you what I know…And I know these pants don't fit. They may have fit a month ago…But they don't fit now! Your probably about to get your period…Though with your attitude…You might have it already!" She said as she walked away. _

"_Don't listen to her! She's just jealous that she doesn't look this good when she has her's!" Tori said, trying to cheer me up. But I was too focused on what the woman said. "My period!" I said to myself. _

_I walked away from the huge mirror to the dressing room. I ripped off my outfit, somehow managing not to ruin it. I threw my jeans and tank on, noticing they were snug too. I started rummaging through my purse, attempting to find me planner. In the ten years since I first got my period, I was never late…Not once. I found it and opened it to the calendar:_

_First day of last period: February 14, 2000 (Valentine's Day...Hunter drew me a bath for my cramps.). _

_Due Date of Next Period: March 13, 2000 (The night Dad came back.)_

_I rushed ahead to March, hoping that I was wrong…Praying I was wrong…Until it was there in black and white. It was March 27, 2000…And I was two weeks late. I started sobbing, knowing what this could possibly mean. Tori heard me crying and whispered through the dressing room door. _

"_Steph…I'm sorry about what I said. You can't even tell you have your period."_

"_I don't." I interrupted softly._

"_You don't what?" Tori asked, confused._

_I formed the sentence that terrified me. "…I don't have my period…I'm late."_

_The silence was deafening. Finally, Tori spoke up. "Steph…Go back to the hotel…I'll go to the drug store."_

_An hour later, Tori and I sat on the bathtub. Hunter and guys went to work out before we went to Raw, so I didn't have to worry about them coming in. This was so not what Hunter needed right now…What I needed right now. Still, as the timer ticked down from three minutes, I couldn't help but think about what Hunter and I's baby might look like…A son with Hunter's dark eyes and his blonde hair…And hopefully my nose. Or maybe a little girl with my smile and the Mcmahon stubbornness to match. _

_Before I could get into my "What if's."…The timer went off. I looked at Tori, who gave my hand a squeeze. "Time to find out if you're gonna be a Mommy." She said softly._

_I got off the tub and walked over to the sink. I picked up the test, my handshaking as I held it. "What am I looking for again?"_

_Tori picked up the instructions sitting next to her. "…Two lines yes…One line no."_

_I looked back down at the test. I stared at it for what felt like forever. Two lines…Two clear as day lines. I began to cry. "…It's positive." I said through my tears. _

_Tori immediately pulled me in for a hug. As much as I was glad she was there, I couldn't help but wish Marissa was there too. I wanted to call her…Wanted to tell her. Then hit me…Calling Marissa meant she would tell Shane…Who would tell Mom…Who would tell Dad…And they didn't deserve this news._

_As Tori held me as I cried, One thought crossed my mind…How the hell am I gonna tell Hunter?_

**So, these upcoming chapters are gonna be kinda different from the past ones. No doctor interrupting, no her putting her input in. Just straight up Stephanie talking about her pregnancy, however brief it was. Next chapter…Hunter finds out about the baby. Plus, Steph becomes women's champ! Reviewers…You what to do…Review!**


	14. March 30, 2000

**Off we go guys. I'm still not sure if Stephanie's the youngest women's champ ever. Some sites are saying yes, others are saying Wendy Richter. So if I get it wrong…Don't take my head off, please! LOL! Anyway, here's chapter 14!**

**March 30, 2000**

_Three days later, I still hadn't told Hunter about the baby. Wrestlemania was all that should be on his mind…He lived for this time of year. I had decided to wait until Wrestlemania to tell Hunter…And I had just three more days to go. As we headed to the arena that night for Smackdown, I was beginning to get nauseous; an indication of morning sickness. I opened one of the windows of the "DX Express.", a huge tour bus Hunter got for us to travel in. I held my head out the window, letting the cool San Antonio air relieve me. _

"_Boo!" Hunter teased, grabbing me around my waist and pulling me into his lap. I hadn't heard him come back from the bathroom. _

_My head and body jumped back into the bus. "Did you have to do that?" I asked, holding one hand to my chest, while wrapping the other around Hunter's neck._

"_You always liked when I did that before!" Hunter said, kissing my neck. _

_He was right…A month ago, I loved getting surprised by Hunter. All his out of nowhere phone calls; just to say "Hi!'…Pulling me into restaurant hallways so we could go makeout unexpectedly…Hell, the bus was his Valentine's gift to me; he said he felt bad that we didn't get to do any "Special." on that day, so the Thursday after, before Smackdown…Up he pulled with it. And we made up for Valentine's Day…All over the bus. But that was before…Before I got pregnant. How was I gonna tell Hunter that he was gonna be a Daddy…Especially if he didn't want to be one._

"_I know…I just… I got a lot on my mind!" I lied, picking up the envelope next to me, "I can't believe some girl actually wrote me a fan letter!" _

"_Yes, well…It's about time my baby gets the adoration she deserves!" Hunter said, planting a quick peck on my lips, before noticing we were at the arena, "Let's go!" _

_I got off Hunter's lap and waited as he got up himself. Once the bus stopped, Hunter took my hand and we headed for the door. DX was already waiting for us as we made it outside. As hugs were given and Hunter and I went off to our separate groups, I went showed Tori my letter._

"_Nice!" She exclaimed as we began to walk, before the conversation got serious, "So…How're you doing?"_

"_Truthfully…" I asked, looking back at Hunter. He was laughing and joking around with XPac and Road Dogg, "I can't wait for Sunday to be over…And I thought I would never say that about a Wrestlemania Sunday!" Tori gave me a look of understanding as we made our way into the arena._

_As I would find out later on, my night was just getting started. First, my Father announced that the main event at Wrsetlemania would be no DQ's, no countouts, and would be only won by pinfall. I knew Hunter could take anything that Dad threw out him, but I didn't know how much I could take. Later on…I would find out._

_As I went out to read my fan letter to the world. Dad came out, saying that either I wrote it to myself…Or as he put it… "America's youth was going downhill.". Who says that to their only Daughter…A man who has done to their Daughter what my Father had done to me. That's when my mother, as she always does, butted in, telling Dad to fix what he had done with his actions. What's his way of doing that…He puts me in a match with Jacqueline! "I can't wrestle!" I said out loud, scared for the life of my unborn baby._

_When I came back to the locker room, I was livid, as was Hunter. "What the hell am I going to do?" _

"_I don't know…I don't know!" Hunter responded._

"_I can't wrestle!" I answered back, not saying why. If there was ever a time to tell Hunter about the baby…That would have been it._

"_What the hell is the matter with your Dad…This is what you do to your Daughter!" _

"_You have to ask what's the matter with my Dad…I'm gonna get beat up!" I said, sitting down on the couch, bringing my hands to my knees. Hunter saw I was upset and that his anger wasn't helping me any. _

_Hunter took a seat next to me, putting a hand on my hand. "Baby, listen, I'm gonna go talk to the guys…See if they can do anything to help, okay. You get dressed; throw your new shirt on. Just…Stay here…Okay?" Hunter asked softly._

"…_Okay." I said softly as Hunter got up, planting a kiss on my head before heading out the door. _

_I did as Hunter said, putting on my black workout shorts, white sneakers, and my new "SMH" baby tee. As I sat there, waiting for Hunter to come back, I took my hand and put it on my still flat stomach. You couldn't really tell I was pregnant, aside from my boobs being a little bit bigger. I still ended up having to get a size bigger for my Wrestlemania pants. If there was a wrong time to tell the world you're pregnant…Walking down the ramp at Wrestlemania in tight pants would be it. I sat there for a few minutes, caressing my stomach._

"_Hey in there…It's Mommy. I know you probably can't hear me…Okay, you most definitely can't hear me!" I said with a small laugh as I continued, "I just wanna say that despite being scared out my mind…I'm gonna do this right...Even if your Daddy's not around. It'll be okay." _

_It was then, I heard Hunter through the door. "Steph, come on!"_

_As I made my way down the ramp, Hunter kept trying to amp me up. "Get mad! Get mad!" He yelled at me._

"_I'm mad! I'm mad!" I yelled back. _

_I was so scared as I waited for Jacqueline. It wasn't until DX came out to help me that I felt a little bit better. As I coward in the corner, Tori DDTed Jacqueline. Before I knew what was happening, I covered Jacqueline for the win…And the women's championship. As Hunter and DX held me on their shoulders, all I could think was... "Put me down before I throw up.". _

_It wasn't until we made it back to the hotel that reality set in…I was gonna have to defend the title…And I couldn't. Hunter invited DX to stay for a celebration. I was sitting in Hunter's lap, looking at the women's title._

"_Baby…Do you realize you're the youngest women's champ ever?"Hunter said, kissing me all over my neck._

"_No, I didn't. " I said, keeping my eyes on the gold. _

"_My baby made history tonight!" Hearing Hunter calling me "Baby." made me crazy…And I finally showed it._

"…_Stop calling me "Baby." !" I snapped. You could hear a pin drop. I looked at Tori with tears in my eyes. I got off of Hunter and walk towards the balcony…It was time to tell him. Tori took it from there._

"_Roadie…XPac…Why don't we leave the "Happy Couple." Alone?" Tori said, ushering the guys to the door._

"_But we're celebrating!" They said in resistance._

"_We can go celebrate in the bar down stairs!" She said, pushing them both out of the room, "It's now…Or never!" She said, yelling back at me before closing the door. _

_Hunter walked out to the balcony to where I stood. He pulled so we were face to face. "What's going on with you? You loved when I would call you "Baby."…Or "Babe." …And now…It's like their the worst words in the world! "_

_I walked away, the tears starting to fall freely. I sat on the love seat that Tori and XPac were making out on just a few minutes before. Like earlier in the night, I brought my hands to my knees. "I can't wrestle." I said softly, almost in a whisper. _

"…_That wasn't the response I thought you were gonna give me…But that's okay. Don't worry about the wrestling thing. The one thing I will say about your family is that you guys aren't afraid to fight. The divas will be afraid to get in the ring with you. And if not being able to wrestle bothers you that much…Tori and I can teach you a few moves…I'll having you doing the Pedigree before you know it!" Hunter teased as he sat down next to me. But he saw I was serious, so he stopped, "…Talk to me, please."_

"_You're not listening to me…I can't wrestle! Not because I'm afraid to…Or because I shouldn't have to because I'm me…It's because I can't…As in there's an actual reason!" Hunter looked completely confused as I continued, "…This was supposed be our time…Just you and me…As newlyweds…And not "Spouses with Benefits." newlyweds. I mean…Absolutely in love…Go get a room…Us against the world…Newlyweds. And now…Who knows if you're even gonna want to be with after this?" I said softly, but a little bit louder than before._

"_Steph…What can be so bad that you can't even tell me?" Hunter said, with pleading in his voice. _

_I knew it was time. I walked over to my suitcase and pulled out my makeup case. I unzipped it and pulled out the tiny white stick that held all my fears. I walked back over to Hunter, taking my seat next to him once more. With fear in my eyes and my heart, I handed Hunter the stick. _

"_We're gonna have a baby." I said softly._

_Hunter said there holding the pregnancy test as if it was gonna explode at any moment. A small smile then appeared. "…Say that again." He said softly._

"…_We're gonna have a baby." I repeated, trying to decode Hunter's feelings. _

_Then, out of nowhere, Hunter pulled me in for the longest, softest hug I could have ever asked for. As he held me in his embrace, Hunter kissed me on my face and in my hair, finally coming back to my lips. Finally, he pulled apart from me, with tears forming in my eyes, and began stroking my cheek with his thumb. "…The first time I felt this happy was the day I realized I was in love with you. This scares me, just like that day did." Hunter paused, trying to find the right words, before continuing, "You have no idea how happy I am…And how in love with you I am right now." _

_I began crying again. "Really?" _

_Hunter took my hands in his. "We're gonna do this right. We're not gonna screw this up like our parents did with us…This…This baby will know nothing but love…And I make it my vow to protect you…Both of you. That means no Wrestlemania for you."_

"_No, Hunter, wait. If I'm not at ringside, Mom and Dad and Shane will get suspicious…And I don't want them to know about this…I don't want them anywhere near our child. We'll go through the weekend. Do Wrestlemania… I'll make the announcement on Raw and give Tori the women's title…That way; DX will still have its champ. Then…I'll come home and prepare for the baby…Our baby."_

_I could see that Hunter was skeptical, but he wanted to make me happy. "…Okay…But, let's not talk about it right now. All I wanna do right now is hold you in my arms." Hunter said, leaning in for a kiss. But, I leaned away._

"_Wait…I thought we were celebrating!" I said with a smile._

"_Baby…Wait…Is it okay for me to call you "Baby." again?" I nodded as I walked backwards to the door as Hunter continued, "You forget Tori and the guys went downstairs."_

_I stood there with one hand on my hip, and one on the doorknob. I turned the knob and opened the door, having Tori, XPac, and Road Dogg falling into the room, still hunched over in their respective listening positions. I smiled while looking back at Hunter. "And you obviously don't know our friends very well!"_

_Hunter laughed as the guys and Tori got back up and began the congratulating. Hunter grabbed the bottle of champagne, pouring four glasses, while I grabbed my water. We all held up our glasses as Hunter had his other arm around my waist, giving me a kiss on the cheek. _

"_A toast. To this Sunday…" Hunter stopped for a minute, kissing me passionately on the lips, before continuing, "…To the newest and littlest member of DX…"_

"_And to all of us getting what we want!"_

**There you have it, guys! Hope it wasn't too mushy! Just be for warned…The next chapter's gonna be super fluffy! And since we know how this is gonna end…You may shed a tear!**


	15. March 31, 2000

**So like I said…This next chapter might be a little sad…Knowing how this turns out! But you knew this was coming! Don't worry…The miscarriage won't be for another two chapters! Be gentle with me guys!**

**March 31, 2000**

_The warm Texas sun shined through the sliding glass door of the balcony… But it didn't matter to me. I had all I needed right in my arms._

"_You haven't said much up there." I said, placing a kiss on Hunter's chest._

"_I'm just thinking." Hunter answer, caressing my arm._

"_About what?"_

"…_About which I want more? A son with my dark eyes and my blonde hair…And hopefully your nose… Or maybe…" _

"_A little girl with my smile and the Mcmahon stubbornness to match?" I asked, finishing Hunter's thought._

"_You've been thinking about that too?" Hunter asked, kissing the top of my head._

"…_It's the only thing that got me through the three minutes of waiting." I said softly, curling up into Hunter's arms._

_Later on, I was awakened to unbearable warmth; The San Antonio heat and humidity was in full swing. I rolled over and reached out my arm, expecting Hunter to be there. Instead, it was empty. I sat and wiped my eyes, looking around the hotel room. I smiled, remembering what had happened the night before. My clothes were sitting neatly on the chair next to the nightstand. I could hear the water running in the bathroom. I hopped out of bed, not even bothering to put a robe on._

_I snuck into the bathroom, slowly opening the shower door and getting in. Hunter has his head under the water, rinsing away the shampoo. I walked up softly and began kissing Hunter's chest and neck. That got his attention._

"_Well…Good Morning to you too!" Hunter said, not looking down from the showerhead, "I thought that pregnant women were supposed to lose their sex drive!"_

"_Oh, no…It's actually the exact opposite!" I said, continuing to kiss Hunter's chest, "Just think…You and I have such an amazing sex life now…Imagine when I'm six…Seven…Eight months! You won't be able to keep your hands off me!"_

_Hunter finally looked down, pinning me against the shower wall. "I can't keep me hands off you now!" He said seductively, kissing me on my neck and breasts. I began to giggle as he kept going lower. "So…why are you up so early?" I said through my giggling._

"_Well, I figured we could go get you checked out before we head to Anaheim. You know…That way we can get an early start on your paperwork for when you return to Greenwich." Hunter said as he moved back up my chest, kissing me every inch of the way._

"_Trying to get rid of me, huh…I see how it is!" I teased, pushing Hunter away. _

"_No! As much as would love to have BOTH of you on the road with me…Your crazy family would make it so dangerous that…" Hunter stopped what he was saying, trying to think of the right words, while putting a hand on my small rounded stomach "…If us being apart and having to do the weekend visits means that at the end of this, you and the baby are safe…Then, I'm gonna take every precaution in the book!" _

_I pulled Hunter back to the wall, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I picked you a good Daddy, little one!" I whispered down to the baby. Hunter laughed, keeping one hand on my waist and putting one on my stomach. I sighed, "So…When's this appointment?"_

"_Eleven…I was able to get us in as the first ones of the day. I promised the clinic a very substantial donation just so word didn't get back to "The Family."!"_

"_Well…We might as well get dressed then." I said as I went to get out. Hunter pulled my hand back._

"_You can't get out…You're not even fully wet!"_

"_What?" I asked, completely confused._

"_Get your cute, little, pregnant butt under this shower with me; you are so sexy when you're wet!" Hunter explained as pulled me fully under the running water._

"_As opposed to when I'm dry?" I asked, pouting._

"…_Good point!" _

_Two hours later, we were in the Doctor's examination room. I was wearing an examination gown sitting with my legs hanging over the table. Hunter, like any first time expectant father, was nervous, pacing around the small room with posters and models._

_"Honey!" I quipped._

_"What?" Hunter quipped back, snapping out of his thoughts._

_"Stop pacing... You're making me nauseous!" I snapped, glaring at him. Hunter instantly stopped and pulled a chair next to me._

_"I'm sorry." He sighed as he took my hand in his, bringing them to his lips and kissing them, "How are you doing?" _

_"Nervous…Excited…Scared out of my mind." I said, letting out a small laugh._

_"Well, you're healthy…Which means the baby should be healthy. And if…God forbid…Something isn't right…We'll get through it." Hunter said, kissing me softly._

_"Wow…When did you get all philosophical?" I asked with a laugh. _

_"I think it was between me falling in love with you and finding out I was gonna be a Father." He said with a smile._

_Just then the OBGYN walked in. "Hi, I'm Dr. Levesque. How are we today Mr. and Mrs. Helmsley?"_

"_Fine…Thank you so much for seeing us on such a short notice." I said politely._

"_Yeah…It's just with the line of work we're in…" _

"_Oh, please!" OBYGN answered bluntly to Hunter with her southern accent. She had to be in her early thirties...A young age for that line of work, "I was listening to you chew my boss out over the phone…It was amazing! Then, when I found out it was you…I nearly had a heart attack. Any privacy clause you need me to sign…I will do in a snap!"_

"_That won't be necessary…Just the confirmation that all the paperwork will be sent to Greenwich." Hunter said, trying to be professional. Still, I could tell he enjoyed the admiration._

"_I have all the required forms ready to go." The OBGYN said, holding up a manila envelope, "Now...Mrs. Helmsley…"_

"_Stephanie." I interrupted softly._

"_Okay…Stephanie…You took the home pregnancy test and we drew some of your blood?" She asked me._

"_Yes…It was positive…Then, they took some of my blood as soon as I changed." I answered back._

"_Well…I have your results." The OBGYN said to Hunter and I with a smile._

"_And…What is it?" Hunter asked, clearly nervous._

"_Hunter!' I snapped._

"_Sorry." He said, giving me a quick peck on the lips, before turning his attention back to the OBGYN, "What does Steph's results show?"_

_"Well…Your home pregnancy test was correct; you're having a baby!" She told us. Both Hunter and I began to smile at each other with such love, "So, Stephanie…When was you last menstrual cycle?" The OBYGN asked me._

_"Valentine's Day." I answered._

_"Ok…Well if you don't mind, why don't you put your feet in the stirrups so I can take a look?" The OBGYN said, motioning to Hunter to get up off her chair. Hunter started watching what the OBYGN was doing._

_"Hunter Hearst Helmsley!" I screamed._

_"What?" Hunter asked, looking up at me, confused._

_"Get your ass up here and stand by my head!"_

_"It's not like I don't know what it looks like, Baby!" Hunter said seductively, giving me a devilish smirk._

"_And if you don't get over here right now…You'll never see it again!" I said sweetly._

_"Fine!" He huffed._

_"Well, at least I know the HHH I know and love hasn't been fully changed just because I'm pregnant." I said with a laugh right before the doctor started to examine me. My whole body began to tense._

_"You don't make that face when you're with me!" Hunter whispered seductively into my ear, causing me to shoot him a death stare._

_"Well, everything looks good… You seem to be about five weeks along." The OBGYN said while wheeling in an ultra sound machine, "Your due date is November 21."_

"_Oh…Hold out one week, little one, and you can share your birthday with Mommy and Daddy's wedding anniversary." I said, talking down to my stomach, before turning my attention to Hunter, "What a perfect present that would be!"_

"_Absolutely perfect." Hunter said, kissing my forehead, "Is it possible, doc?" Hunter asked._

"_I've seen stranger! And with that good news…Let's do a sonogram." The OBGYN said as she got out her wand, "Okay, Stephanie, this might be a little cold…" She said as put some of the gel onto my stomach, "You and Hunter should watch the screen." She said, moving the wand on my lower abdomen._

_Hunter and I held hands, our fingers laced together, staring intently looking at the screen. Suddenly, a strong thumping blasted through the speakers. I looked back at Hunter, who eyes were fixated on my stomach. The look on his face is something I'll never forget. When Hunter placed a soft kiss on my lips, I couldn't stop the tears from falling. _

_"Stephanie…Hunter…" Dr. Levesque said, "…That thumping and that little thing fluttering across the monitor…" _

_"Yeah?" We asked in unison._

_"…That's your baby's heartbeat." She told us, "I'll leave you guys alone for a moment." She said as she walked out and left us looking at the monitor._

_Hunter and I both had tears running down their face at this point as we looked at the screen and then at each other._

_"I love you." Hunter whispered._

_"I love you too." _

**I hope you guys had a good cry from this…I know I did my job if you guys had an actual emotion to this! Though I don't want you guys to totally cry…That would be mean! One more chapter before Wrestlemania! Reviewers…Do I really have to tell you what to do?**


	16. April 1, 2000

**Okay…So the last chapter wasn't a total tear jerker! But…It was still kinda sad! This chapter is the last one before Wrestlemania…And that one's gonna be tough to write! Wish me luck!**

**April 1, 2000**

"_Ah…The perks of being married to a Mcmahon…A private jet all to ourselves!" Hunter said as we laid on the bed in the back. The DX express had broken down, causing us to find last minute travel arrangements._

"_Yes…Well…It's not just us…We still have Tori and the guys in the front!" I said, putting my hand on his chest._

"_You know, Missy…You are a real bummer!" Hunter teased, kissing the top of my head._

"_I try!" I teased back. I could have stayed all day in that room. Just Hunter and I…And the baby. Of course…Leave the real world to interrupt._

"_Hey guys…Can you come here for a sec?" Xpac called from the front of the plane._

_Hunter and I both sighed as we both got up, making our way to the sitting area. "May we help you?" Hunter asked, wrapping his arm around my waist._

"_They don't know which sides the head and which is the body?" Tori answered, not looking up from her Fitness magazine._

"_Yeah…What she said!" XPac said, handing Hunter back the sonogram._

_Hunter looked over at Road Dogg. "Dude…You have like three kids and you still don't know!"_

"_Sorry…I've never been good at this type of thing!" Road Dogg answered back, sitting next to Tori and XPac on the leather couch. Hunter took the chair close by, with me on his lap._

"_That's just sad!" I said, taking the picture back with a smile. Before we left the clinic, Dr. Levesque made sure to give us plenty of pictures for the road. I knew Hunter would enjoy them…That way the miles apart wouldn't be so bad. I looked down at the grainy black and white image. Seeing it made the whole situation finally real…That Hunter and I were talking to my stomach for an actual reason now._

"_Steph…Hello?" Hunter asked, snapping me back into reality._

"_Yeah…Sorry." I said with a laugh, turning the sonogram right side up. I pointed to what was where. I held it out so XPac and Road Dogg could see. "Head…Body!"_

"_Ohh…We were way off!" They said in unison._

_Tori looked up from her magazine and starting laughing. "You two are pathetic…I knew which was which…And I'm not even participating in this conversation!" She said shaking her head._

"_Well, Tori, that's why you get to be Godmother! " I said with a smile._

"_And with Shawn as the Godfather…This kid is gonna be just find!" Hunter chimed in, giving me a peck on my cheek._

"_Hey…That's not fair!" XPac quipped._

"_What do we get to be?" Road Dogg quipped as well._

"…_The crazy Uncles!" Hunter and I quipped back in unison._

_The rest of flight went smoothly. After we landed, we all checked into our hotel rooms, and then went our own ways. Hunter and the guys went to work out, while Tori and I went down to the hotel pool. It was the only down time we would have before DX's appearance at WWF Access that evening. It was also be one of the last times we would all be together before I went home. _

"_I can't believe you'll be gone soon." Tori said, rubbing sunscreen on before passing it to me._

"_Trust me…Once you're women's champion…You won't even notice…Believe me!" I said as I did the same. _

"_You know what I can't believe…Is that you're pregnant…And you're wearing that!" Tori said, pointing at me in my tiny black and white polka dotted bikini, my hair in braided pigtails, "You look amazing!"_

_I laughed while trying to be quiet. "Tori…Shh! If anyone finds out about…" I began saying, pointing down to my stomach, "…The shit will hit the fan!" _

"_Sorry…I'm just really excited for you and Hunter. I mean…First, you guys really fall in love after getting married in such a weird way…And now…This!"_

"_Thanks, Tori." I said with a smile, taking a sip of my juice._

"_This is why I'm the Godmother…And not the crazy Aunt!" Tori teased._

_Tori and I began laughing uncontrollably. That's when I noticed a shocking sight. Getting out of the other side of the pool was Marissa. I couldn't believe she was here… I didn't know why she was there. Tori noticed I was distracted and looked over to where I was looking. _

"_Oh, man…Is that?"_

"_Yep it is." I said, answering Tori's question. I grabbed my towel, as did Tori, "Come on, let's go. If Marissa heard any of the conversation…This could get bad!" I said as we left the pool area._

_Later on that night, Hunter and I were getting ready for our Access appearance. DX had already done theirs and were gonna meet us for dinner afterwards. I told Hunter about seeing Marissa, getting his opinion. _

"_If it was your Mother at the pool, I would be worried. But that fact that it's Marissa…I don't know if I'm supposed to be angry or intrigued!" Hunter said as he came out of the bathroom. He was in a black t-shirt and tight denim jeans._

"_I'm assuming she came to spend time with Shane, but…With my family, you can never be so sure!" I said as I put on my leather boots. The whole day had me on edge…Not just seeing Marissa. Hunter noticed I was stressed out and came over to the loveseat, sitting on the coffee table._

"_Hey…You okay? Do you need me to get you crackers or Ginger Ale?" He asked, concerned about my morning sickness._

"_No…I'm not nauseous." I said standing up, Hunter standing up with me, "…I just have this feeling that something's gonna happen."_

"_To you…The baby?" Hunter asked, putting his hands on my shoulders._

"_I don't know…I can't put my finger on it!" I said, wrapping my arms around on his waist. Hunter moved his to my neck._

"_Everything will be okay. We'll get through tonight…And then tomorrow…I prove why I am the WWF champion…With you by my side, of course…" Hunter said as I laughed, "…And then we can focus on the baby."_

_I leaned up and kissed Hunter, part intense, part pure…Just like always. "You're right…Everything will be perfect…Just like us." I said with a smile, pulling Hunter towards the door, opening it with the other hand, "So let's go show the world how we are!" I said as we walked out._

_Hunter and I did our appearance: Answered questions, took photos, and signed autographs; all while trying to keep our hands off each other. That night, we had dinner with DX and Tori, laughing, drinking, and eating. We didn't have a care in the world. In our minds…"What could go wrong?"…Tomorrow was Wrestlemania._

**I know this was a short chapter. But I have to set up for the Wrestlemania chapter…And that's gonna take a lot out of me. We also gonna see Steph have a premonition about the baby! If the next chapter doesn't make you tear up…I don't know what will! Review!**


	17. April 2, 2000

**I actually don't have much to write about this coming chapter! We all knew it was coming, but it's still sad to see it happen!**

**April 2, 2000**

_**I was running through the dark cemetery…Just like before. It's dark and rainy and cold…Just like before. I'm in the dress I was wearing at the unholy wedding…Just like before. Only this time, instead of being pushed into an open grave…I hear a baby crying…My baby.**_

_**"Hunter!" I screamed. I was alone but I could still hear a baby's cry, "Hunter!" I screamed again, running around the cemetery, seeing if anybody was around. Suddenly, I saw a man standing there with his back towards me.**_

_**"Hello?" I called out. The man turned around holding my baby. The baby was dressed all in pink.**_

_**"Andrew?" I asked softly and he smiled sinisterly at me.**_

_**"Hello, Stephanie." He said, "How nice of you to join us…All of us."**_

_**I heard a muffled scream and turned around to see Hunter being. Undertaker was holding Hunter by the throat over the open grave that was once for me. **_

_**"Hunter!" I screamed running over to him, making Undertaker look my way. Hunter tried to scream, but couldn't.**_

_**"What was that, Helmsley?" Undertaker asked, throwing Hunter on the ground.**_

_**"Don't hurt her" Hunter said, holding his throat, "I've told you…Don't hurt them… Hurt me!"**_

_**"What do you want?" I asked as I turned back to Andrew and my screaming daughter.**_

_**"Payback, Stephanie…Pure payback!" Andrew answered. As I ran for my baby girl, Andrew held her further away from me.**_

_**"Give her to me!" I screamed.**_

_**"No…I told you I want payback! This was supposed to be our baby…Our little girl! Instead…You get yourself knocked up by him! You whore!"**_

_**"I'm not a whore! Just please…Please don't hurt him" I begged, tears streaming down my face. I turned to see if Hunter was alright, "Don't hurt either of them! I'm begging you!"**_

_**"How about we all play a little game?" Undertaker suggested sinisterly, hoisting Hunter back into the air, "You two love games! Hell, Hunter, as you always say…You are "The Game."! "**_

_**"No!" Hunter screamed before Undertaker began to grab his throat tighter than before.**_

_**"Why not, Hunter? A game will be fun!" Andrew agreed.**_

_**"What kind of game?" I asked.**_

_**"You get to play the best part, Stephanie… Don't worry!" Andrew said to me with an evil smile. I didn't like where this was going and the fact that my child was screaming was making things worse, "Choose!"**_

_**"What?" I asked, confused.**_

_**"Choose which one you love more! The baby…Or Hunter!" Andrew replied calmly. **_

_**"…I can't choose" I whispered.**_

_**"Well you have to!" Andrew answered, pausing, "Otherwise… I'll kill them both!"**_

_**"No!" I screamed. Andrew and Undertaker laughed in unison. I began to beg, falling to my knees, "Please…Don't kill either of them! Please…I'm begging you!"**_

_**"Sorry…" Andrew said, mocking me, "…Times running out, Stephanie… I guess you'll lose them both!"**_

_**"No!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face, "Kill me instead!"**_

_**"That is not a part of the deal!" Andrew snapped, "Why should you always get the easiest way out? Death is easy…It's quick! I want you to live with the guilt…I want you to live with what you've done!"**_

_**"No!" I screamed, "Please, don't hurt him!"**_

_**"Times up, Steph...I guess you'll lose them both!" Andrew said slowly, releasing his grip around my baby. I could see Undertaker chokeslam Hunter into the grave.**_

* * *

><p><em>"No!" I screamed, shooting straight up. I sat there, shaking and crying. Hunter sat right up next to me at the sound of my screams…Just like he always had before.<em>

_"What's wrong?" He asked. I pushed my hands across Hunter's face just to make sure that it was definitely Hunter._

_"You're okay!" I breathed with a sigh of relief before bringing my hands down to my stomach, "So are you!" I said to my still small bump. _

_Hunter looked at me, concerned. "A nightmare…It's been awhile since you had one of those?"_

"_I don't want to talk about it!" I said._

_"You'll feel better if you do…You always do!" Hunter said, encouraging me. He wrapped an arm around me, kissing my head gently, "Go on!"_

_"I was in the cemetery, like I always am. Same cemetery, same weather…I'm even wearing the same dress! The baby was in Andrew's arms and she was crying and Undertaker had you by the throat over the grave I always end up in!" I managed to get out before I began to sob. _

_"Hey...It's okay!" Hunter said, trying to soothe me._

_"…And I had to choose between you and the baby" I said, still sobbing. _

_Hunter didn't understand at first what I meant when I said "Choose." Finally, he understood perfectly. "Oh" He said softly. _

_"…And I couldn't… So they killed you both!" I got out, crying hysterically, "My baby girl…Our baby girl!"_

_"Shh…It wasn't real" Hunter said as held me close, letting me cry, "Shh… Our baby's okay…" Hunter tried to tell me, caressing my bump, "See!"_

_I looked down at the tiny roundness of my abdomen before looking back up at Hunter. It wasn't much, seeing as if I was only five weeks along…But it would be. I couldn't wait to go home and be pregnant. It was funny how three days before, I didn't want to leave, and now…I was counting the hours._

_"It was awful!" I said to Hunter, "I don't want Andrew or Undertaker or my parents or Shane or anybody going near our Daughter!"_

_Hunter's eyes widened at those words. "Our Daughter? " He asked._

_"The baby was a girl in my nightmare… I figured it must be a sign!" I said, looking back down at my bump, "…And Mommy's going to keep her little girl safe…No matter what!"_

_Hunter stared at me, then the bump in amazement. We never really had talked about the sex of the baby, except for the casual joking around. I knew Hunter didn't really mind if the baby was a boy or a girl…Just as long as they were healthy. It was the same way I was feeling. _

_"A girl." Hunter said with a smile, kissing my bump, then me, "…I have a surprise for you!" He said, getting out of bed and walking to where our bags were._

"…_A surprise…Hunter…" I looked over at the alarm clock on the nightstand, "…It's five o'clock in the morning! You have to retain the WWF title in twelve hours!"_

_Hunter hadn't heard a word I said. He was too busy rummaging through his suitcase. Finally, Hunter came back, holding a small black velvet box. The last time Hunter had given me jewelry…It was night we realized we were in love. I had no idea what this was about._

_Hunter plopped back on the bed, box in hand. "I bought this for you for Valentine's day…But the jeweler had to alter it. It was delivered yesterday…After we got back from the doctor's…Which I think is pretty fitting!" Hunter said as he opened the box slowly, revealing a gold band with a princess cut diamond. Hunter took the ring out of the box and put it on my finger, shaking as he was doing it. I had begun crying once more, "… I love you more than I ever thought I could love somebody. You're my best friend…My biggest supporter… My Wife…And now…The Mother of my child."_

_I pulled Hunter in for a long passionate kiss. "I love you, too…We both do!" I said through the kisses._

_Hours later, Hunter and I were at the Arrowhead Pond for Wrestlemania. Hunter was just hours away from retaining his title, and I was hours away from walking away to have the baby. As we both sat in our locker room, I looked at my new ring, while Hunter looked at his WWF championship._

"_Can you believe the diamonds…The diamonds in mine…The big diamond?" Hunter quipped, motioning to the huge rock in the title._

"_Yeah…But I got this big diamond!" I quipped back, holding out my hand that held my new ring. On the wrist that usually held my silver bracelet laid pink one that matched my outfit. My women's title was sitting protectively on my waist, assuring that the cameras would not see my growing bump._

"_Yeah…That set me back a little bit, too!" Hunter teased, to which I laughed, "You know what… It's pretty sweet, though. I mean…Think about it…The Mcmahon-Helmsley Era puts on the biggest Wrestlemania of all time…And we are both World Wrestling Federation champs going into it!"_

"_It just doesn't get any better than this!" I said with a shrug of my shoulders._

"_It does not…That's for sure!" Hunter said, putting an arm around me as I leaned in. As we sat there, conoodling and kissing, we both knew that it could get better…That it was gonna get better_

_Later on, as Hunter got ready for the match, my Father was being interviewed, talking about how he was gonna make things right. Hunter was livid._

"_I tell you what…I don't care what your Father says!" Hunter yelled, looking at me, "Make it right! It's not about what's right and what's wrong…It's about who is the best!"_

"_And that's you!" I chimed in, pointing back at Hunter._

"_And tonight, I'm gonna prove it to the world…Just like I always have before! Tonight, I gonna show the world that I am "The Game."! I'm gonna show the world who the man is…I'm gonna show the world who the World Wrestling Federation champion is! I will not be beaten…Because I won't allow it! Why…Because like I've said before…I am that damn good!' Hunter said storming off._

_I'll never forget that night as long as I live. Watching Dad and Shane beat the crap out of each other…The two "Greater Power." schemers fighting each other. Dad began to bleed and was helped to the backstage area. I wanted to go check on him, but then thought back to everything to he had done…And how he would never get near my baby. I quickly turned my attention back to the match…And Hunter. He was doing so well. Just then, Rock hit the Rock Bottom. I could hear the crowd roar behind me, so I turned around to get a closer look. Dad was walking back to the ring…With a purpose. As he climbed in, I didn't know what to do…Do I interfere and risk the life of my baby…Or stay outside the ring?_

_Just then, Dad lifted the chair above Hunter's head. I was about to get in the ring when…Dad struck the Rock instead. Before I knew it, Hunter got the count…and the win! I climbed in the ring and just stood there, completely confused._

_Dad looked at me. "I did this for you!" He yelled just loud enough for me to hear. I ran into his arms. Deep down…I missed my Father so much, despite everything he had done to me. As we hugged, we laughed, "I love you." He whispered in my ear. Shane climbed into the ring, joining Dad and I._

_Then the Rock came back. He Rock Bottomed Shane, then Dad. I began to feel the anger inside me grow…Maybe it was the hormones from the pregnancy…I'll never know. I went to check on Dad, yelling at the Rock as I was doing so. "Stay away from him...Stay away from my whole family!" _

_Rock screamed back at me. "He deserved it…You whore!"_

_That got me mad. I got up and got in the Rock's face, pointing my finger at him. "He's Vince McMahon. Don't you ever lay a hand on him! You lost Rock…Get over it!" I screamed, slapping him as hard as I could._

_The next thing I knew, the Rock grabbed me and hoisted me in the air, Rock Bottoming me. My back hit the mat with a fierce slam. Never in my wildest dreams did I think the Rock would do this. It may have been "The Rock.", but "The Rock." had never put a hand on a woman…Until now. All I could think about was my baby and getting medical treatment. I thought the Rock would leave the ring…But he wasn't done. Once he Rock Bottomed me, Rocky came around, standing above my head. He threw one elbow pad, and pointed from one side of the arena to the other…He was gonna do the People's elbow on me too! As he ran back and forth across the ropes and finally planted his elbow in my chest. I hoped and prayed that the baby would be okay. _

_Dad, Shane and Hunter were hurt…But my situation was far worse. I noticed Hunter crawling towards me. He began caressing my face. I gradually began coming to. "Hunter…" I noticed my Father and Shane weren't around as I said the next words, "…The baby."_

"_I know…I know…Just hold on the stretchers coming. They're gonna take you to the hospital."_

"_No…I can walk to the ambulance…Good thing I'm leaving tomorrow, huh!" I said as a joke, slowly getting up. _

_Hunter though wasn't laughing. "…Rock will pay for this…Even if I have to get your family's help…He will pay for this!" He gritted through his teeth as we made to the backstage area._

"_Where's Dad and Shane?" I asked as Hunter helped me to the back._

"_In the trainer's room…But I really think we should go to hospital first!" Hunter said, almost begging me._

"…_Five minutes!" I pleaded, to which Hunter gave in. He helped me into the trainer's room. Dad was getting stitched up, while Shane was getting his pupils checked. We all stood there for what felt like eternity. There was so much I wanted to say. Before I could open my mouth, a terrible pain ran up and down my spine, focusing mainly on my stomach. I soon felt something wet trickling down my legs and onto the linoleum floor of the trainer's room, "Hunter!" I let out with a yell as my legs went from under me._

_Dad and Shane didn't know what was going on. Hunter though was white as a ghost. "Damn it…Chris, get that ambulance…Now!" Hunter screamed as he picked me up. Dad and Shane followed Hunter out of the room as he practically ran to the waiting ambulance. _

_Chris, the head trainer, was on the phone when Hunter came running. "Hunter I got UCI Medical Center on the phone…What am I telling them to be prepared for?" _

_I could see the pain in Hunter's eyes has he looked to see Dad and Shane behind him...They still didn't understand what was going on. He looked down at me, then back at Chris. "…Tell them that she's five week pregnant and she might be miscarrying." Hunter finally said with tears starting to well in his eyes._

_I was in and out of consciousness for most of it…But here's what I remember: I remember Hunter getting in the ambulance, not letting the paramedics touch me. I remember Hunter letting Dad and Shane ride with him to hospital. I remember the ambulance pulling up to the hospital and the doctors wheeling me in. I remember Dad and Shane screaming at Hunter, asking him "How the hell could he could let me go out there pregnant?". I remember Hunter screaming back at them, letting out almost a year's worth of anger over the "Greater Power." scheme. _

"_You wanna know the first real night she didn't have a nightmare…February 28…The same night that she conceived that baby! I know you two and Linda want to make me "Evil Bad Guy." in this. But if you guys want a "Bad Guy."…Why don't you guys go look at yourselves in the mirror!"_

_When I fully came to, Hunter was holding my hand. He didn't have to say a word…I knew the news wasn't good. "I'm sorry!" I said as I began to sob, "If I had listened to you when you said to go straight home! Or if I had just gone straight to the hospital!"_

_Hunter took my face in his hands, kissing me numerous times. I could tell he had been crying, his eyes were puffy. "You did nothing wrong…You hear me! Our baby could only handle so much...Besides; you've been under so much stress!"_

"_That's just it, Hunter! This was our miracle baby…And now she's gone!" I screamed through my sobs._

_Hunter cupped my cheek. "You and I have will make plenty of miracles…You'll see. Until then…I've got the greatest miracle of all right here!" He said as removed my tears with his thumb._

_I sat there, my sobbing slowly calming down to slow tears. My feelings soon went from sad to downright angry. "I'm not going home!" _

"_But…You have to rest…Then, you can come back!" Hunter said, confused as to where my anger came from and where it was going._

"_No! You said it yourself…Rock will pay for this…Even if we have to get my family's help…He will_ _pay for this!" _

**I have to say that I was crying as I was writing this! Now, Stephanie's heartbreak is gonna make her mad. Next chapter…We see the Mcmahon's reunite…Minus Linda…As she and Stephanie get into it! Plus…Marissa shows up! Review!**


	18. April 3, 2000

**So, now that Stephanie's miscarried…It's time to deal with the ramifications of that. Also…The Mcmahon's reunite! Plus, this's last chapter before the therapist comes back into the mix! And just to clear it up…I own none of this…I mean it…Nothing…Well…Except my laptop! LOL!**

**April 3, 2000**

_There were no flowers, no condolence cards…Just…Pain. As I opened my eyes and squinted from the sun, I remembered where I was…And what had happened. I brought a hand down to my stomach…There was no more bump…It was just flat. As I looked around my room, I saw Hunter. He was fast asleep next to my bed in one of those uncomfortable hospital chairs, his head on my knee. I knew I wouldn't be able to love him anymore than I did at that moment. _

_I looked down at my flat stomach. The doctors told me the night before that because I was young and it looked like there were no problems with the pregnancy at the time I miscarried, I would be released that following morning and that Hunter and I could start trying again as soon as we were ready…There was no set timetable. As they said..."What may take one couple five months to recover from may take another five years.". They also recommended some grief counseling if that was the root I wanted to take. But I didn't want to be talked down to or being given advice on my heartbreak. _

_I readjusted myself, watching Hunter sleep as I did so. Since the moment I found out I lost the baby, he'd been by my side, making sure I had everything I'd need._

_Even though we hadn't talk about it, eventually it had to be brought up…My Father's actions. From what Hunter told me, the doctor came in a short time later to tell him I had miscarried. Apparently, Dad and Shane were still in shock over the fact I was even pregnant. Hunter ended up calling Tori, telling her and the guys what had happened. After that, Dad and Shane were nowhere to be found and no one had heard from them. As I watched Hunter closely, I reminded myself how much I loved to watch him sleep…I could do it all day…It was my little thing he didn't know about. After a few moments, I felt a slight movement and saw Hunter waking up._

_"Hey!" Hunter said softly, cupping my cheek with his hand._

_"Hey!" I said back with almost a whisper. _

_"How long have you been up?" _

_"Not very long."_

_"Why didn't you wake me?"_

_"You looked so peaceful."." I said, noticing the bags under Hunter's eyes, "Why don't you go back to the hotel and get some rest…We have some time before we have to be in L.A…"_

_"I'm not going anywhere!"_

_"Hunter!" _

_"Steph…Don't argue with me on this! Considering the last twelve hours…There's no place I would rather be more than right here with you. If I'm here…I know you're ok. Besides…I won't get any rest knowing you're here all alone." Hunter said seriously, "…How are you…Are you in any pain?"_

_"No,I'm okay…Considering."_

_"Are you sure? "_

_"I'm fine…I just wanna get outta here." I said._

_"We will soon, Baby…The doctor just has to give you a complete check…I'll get your clothes in a little while."_

_"I'd like that…I can't exactly walk outta here in my outfit from last night." I said with a small laugh._

_"Well…I had them put your clothes on the side, as well as your belt, so…I have them here."_

_"Oh." I said, thinking about my pants…The pants that had the blood on them. The thought brought me to stand still as the tears started to well up in my eyes._

_"Baby…Oh, Baby." Hunter said, climbing onto the bed, holding me as I began to sob uncontrollably._

_"What if I can't get pregnant again…What if I never carry a baby to term…Please don't leave me, Hunter…Please!"_

_"Why do think I'm gonna leave…Because of this?" Hunter asked, kissing my head, "What've I been telling you…"It's us against the world!"…Remember? For better and for worse, Stephanie…If I have to say it until I'm blue in the face…I'm not going anywhere!" _

_I started to calm down, my sobbing turning into steady tears. "You're always saving me!" I said with a whisper._

_"Somebody's gotta!" Hunter said softly as he held me close, rocking me gently. _

_Later that afternoon, I was getting checked out before we left. When Hunter came back with a change of clothes, he told me that Tori and DX had already headed to Los Angeles for Raw and they had our room all ready to go. As I sat there on my hospital bed in my leopard pants and black top, all I could think about was getting my revenge on the Rock._

_"Everything looks good, Mrs. Helmsley." The doctor informed me, looking over my chart, "I'll go get your discharge papers for you. Do you and your husband have a long drive ahead of you?"_

_"No…Just an hour…Not too bad." I said with a smile,"You really don't know who we are?" I asked._

_"Sorry…I'm a Golf and Tennis man myself." He said with a small laugh, "Though…From what I heard from the nurses this morning…Your Husband's one of the "Hot Ones."._

_I didn't though if I was supposed to be amused or upset by that statement, so I went with it. "Well…He is!" I answered with a laugh, before getting serious, "Thank you, Doctor…For everything."_

_"You're very welcome. I'll be back as soon as I can with those papers," He told me before he walked out of the door._

_"So you ready to get out of here?" Hunter asked me, noticing the doctor walking out. _

_"Yes!" I instantly responded. "Besides the reason I was here…The inability to close these gowns will make anybody go crazy!"_

_"You know…It's okay to be happy…It doesn't mean you didn't..." Hunter began to say, but I knew where he was going with his statement._

_"I know…I'll be happy once the Rock pays…" I said, walking up to Hunter, wrapping my arms around his neck, "…And if there's anything my man does better than anybody else in the World Wrestling Federation…It's how to make people pay!"_

_"Well…That…And something else!" Hunter said with a laugh, pulling me for a kiss. As we stood there, it felt like things were gonna be okay._

_"Am I interrupting?" I heard a woman's voice come from the doorway. It was my Mother…Leave it to her._

_"I guess not!" Hunter said with anger in his voice as my Mother came into the room, "You know, Linda, you got some balls coming here. I mean…I'm sure your Husband told you what happened last night! Oh, wait…My mistake…You __**saw**__ what happened last night! You __**saw**__ your Daughter get the Rock Bottom…And then…Because that wasn't enough…You __**saw**__ the Rock give your Daughter the People's elbow!"_

_My Mother stood there, quietly crying. "…I didn't know she was pregnant!"_

_At that moment, I snapped. "Yeah…You know why...Because I didn't want my baby being corrupted by you…I didn't want my baby having to live up to the expectations that you always made me live to!" I said, walking away from Hunter and looking my Mother in the eye, "Hunter and I'll have Babies someday…And when we do…We'll do it right…So…Thank you, Mom!"_

_"For what?"_

_"For what…For showing me…What not to do as a Mother!" I said to her, pointing to the doorway, "Now get the hell out!" _

_After Mom walked out in tears, Hunter stood behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Babies…As in more than one?"_

_I looked back at Hunter. "Well…We can't just have the first one and leave it an only child!"_

_Just then, the doctor walked back in the room with papers in his hand, as well as a prescription bottle. "So, here you go Mrs. Helmsley, you just have to sign these and you're ready to go." Then he handed me the bottle, "Take two of these every four hours, starting tomorrow. You already have some in your system for the rest of the day."_

_I took the bottle and handed them to Hunter. Once I signed the papers, I handed them back to the doctor with the pen I had borrowed from him. "Thank you once again."_

_"Hopefully we won't have to see each other again." The doctor said with a small laugh. He then noticed Hunter, "Is this your husband?" _

_I looked at Hunter, then back at the doctor. "Yeah."_

_"I hope you all have a good day." The doctor said as he walked out. You could tell he was thinking about what nurses said._

_"What was that about?" Hunter asked as we walked out of the room._

_"According to the nurses…You're one of the "Hot Ones." of the WWF!"_

_"Smart nurses!"_

_An hour later, Hunter and I were in L.A. We stopped at the hotel to drop off our stuff and we were now heading to Raw. When we pulled up, Road Dogg, XPac, and Tori were waiting for us. After Hunter and I got out…It was time for the healing to begin. Hugs and apologies were all around, Tori especially. "Listen…If you need to cry or scream…I'm here…We're all here." She said after her hug, XPac and Road Dogg nodding in agreement._

_I looked at Tori, XPac, and Road Dogg. I may've been a member of DX for only five months, but they felt like more of a Family to me then my own. I took a deep breath as Hunter wrapped an arm around my waist. "I've had my cry…I've had my scream…I don't have the strength to do anymore of either. I have to move forward…I need to move forward."_

_"Well…That's all well and good…But it looks like your Brother wants his piece of "The People's Champion."…He's out there challenging him right now!" XPac said, pointing to the arena._

_"Like hell he is…Come on, Steph!" Hunter said, taking my hand. As we walked to the Gorilla position, we saw Shane on the television screen. _

_"Play our music!" I screamed at the music tech. Hunter and I made our way out there. I was struggling the whole time. Everything in my body hurt…Even the simple task of getting in the ring was a struggle. But…Most of all…I hurt emotionally. I took the mic._

_"Shane…I'll never forget or forgive what the Rock did to me last night! I mean…I'm a woman! I'm a hundred and thirty five pounds! I mean…Yeah, I slapped the Rock…But he deserved it! And I certainly did not deserve the Rock Bottom…Or the People's Elbow! I mean…My back…My neck…My chest…Is so sore…I feel like I've been in…In a skiing accident! Any normal woman wouldn't even be out here right now!" I looked at all the people in the arena. They were all happy I had been hurt. They were calling me "Slut." and cheering at my misery. Surprisingly, my Brother wasn't. So, I continued, "Now, Shane…I appreciate your anger and your feelings towards the Rock…"_

_Hunter grabbed the mic from me and looked Shane right in the eye. "Appreciate this, though…That is my Wife!"_

_Shane looked right back at Hunter. "That's my Sister!"_

_Hunter continued without missing a beat, screaming at Shane. "Yeah, she's your Sister…My Wife! My sweet, little, innocent, frail…Wife! The Rock put his hands on her…Now I want his ass tonight! Shane…This is a personal issue!" Hunter then turned his attention to the Rock, "And eye for an eye, Rock. You put your hands on my Wife…You hurt my Wife…Now I will hurt you! Rock, if you have got the guts…Man to Man…I want your ass! So, Rock…What do you say…You a man?"_

_Suddenly, my Father's music came through the arena. As he made his famous walk down the ramp, I didn't know what would happen. I stood there as he made his way through the ropes. Then he looked at me and smiled. I gradually walked over to him and gave him a hug. Despite everything…He was my Dad…And I needed my Dad at that moment. Then, I saw something I thought I'd never see. After they stared at each other for what seemed like forever, Hunter and my Father shook hands…Dad was actually excepting that Hunter and I were together and in love. Then, Dad and Shane were face to face. Shane extended his hand to Dad to shake. Instead, Dad gave Shane gave a hug as well. It was bittersweet that it took my miscarriage for our reunion to happen._

_After we got to the back, I sat down with Dad and Shane. Hunter sat by me as I asked them what made them change your minds about Hunter and I. They both had the same answer: Finding out I was pregnant the way they did…It made them realize what they did was wrong._

_The night got bad for Hunter…Rock beat him up at the end of Raw, making it seem like he won the title. Making it worse was the stupid referee, Earl Hebner; he was always making it difficult for Hunter. When we got to our floor of the hotel, Hunter, Shane, and Dad were all fighting about what to do about Rock and Hebner. I walked ahead, wanting to get into the room and into a hot bath. I waited until the guys had caught up, then I let into them._

_"Shut up…All three of you! Rock and Hebner will get theirs…Okay!" I swiped the key card and walked in, leaving all of them dumbfounded. As I slammed the door and turned back around, I froze in my spot. Hunter used his card, letting Dad and Shane in. They too were frozen once they saw who was in the room._

_"Marissa?" All of us said in unison. There she was standing, black slacks with a matching black halter top, her hair exactly like mine only straight. I hadn't seen her since the pool…And I still didn't know if she had even seen me._

_"Hi." She said softly. _

_Shane walked away from the group to his Wife, giving her a hug and a kiss when they embraced. "Honey…What are you doing here…I thought you're going back to Greenwich?"_

_You could tell she had been crying as she began to spoke. "If last night and tonight proved anything…It's that family comes first…__**Over everything**__!"_

_I began to get choked up. "Guys…Can you leave Missy and I alone for a minute?"_

_Hunter, Dad, and Shane all agreed, making their way back into the hotel hallway. Hunter was the last one out, kissing me as he closed the door. I put down my bag and walked to the middle of the room where Marissa had joined me. _

_"Hey." I said, starting the conversation. _

_"Hey." _

_"How did you get in here?"_

_"I simply showed the concierge my small yet womanly cleavage and he gave me a key!" Marissa said with a laugh._

_"That's my move!" I said._

_"Oh, yeah...Who taught you it...Me!" Marissa responded back before getting serious. If there's one thing to know about Marissa…It's that she just cuts to the chase…And like any other time…She did. "…Why didn't you tell me about the baby? I had to find out from your Brother that you were pregnant…Of course it was too late at that point!"_

_"He called you?" I asked._

_"Yeah! He called me last night, crying…I don't think I ever heard or seen your Brother cry…Ever! All he kept asking me was…"How do I fix this?"…"How do I make this right?"…I kept telling him…"I don't know!"!"_

_"I wanted to call you when I found out…But your loyalty's to him…Not me! I knew that if I told you…You would've told the family…That's why I didn't try to talk to you at the pool? I couldn't let you see me…You would've noticed it right away!" _

_"I came to see your Brother for Wrestlemania weekend…Your Mother and I had a falling out and I was down about it, so I decide to go for a swim…I didn't even though you were down there!"_

_"You're not speaking to Mom!" I asked, speechless._

_"She's obsessed with trying to get Hunter out of your life…I couldn't deal with it anymore!"_

_"What's your feeling about that…Hunter and I, I mean?"_

_"Any man that can deal with our Family's a keeper…Plus…He hasn't run yet!" Marissa and I began to laugh; it felt like the old days, "Steph…I've missed my Sister!" She said as she began to cry._

_I began to cry as well as we finally hugged. "I missed my Sister, too!"_

_"I'm sorry about the restaurant opening!" Marissa said, pulling away from our hug._

_"I'm sorry about what I said to you at the restaurant opening!" I said back._

_Suddenly I heard a knock at the door. "Steph…Can we come in? The housekeeper's looking at me really angrily…And she's yelling at your Father in Spanish!" Hunter yelled through the door._

_I went to the door and opened it. Dad, Hunter, and Shane all came in, Shane standing with Marissa and Hunter standing with me. _

_Dad looked at all of us said what we all must've been thinking. "It's gonna be a long time before we're all fully back to the way we were!" _

_I nodded. Then I thought about what the doctor said before I left the hospital. It was a fitting end to the night:_

_"One day at time, Dad…One day at a time."_

**Whew! That was long! But it was so worth it! For you OTH fans out there...I put a little something in there for you guys...I thought the line fit Hunter and Stephanie perfectly! Please guys…Review!**


	19. April 15, 2000

**Hi, guys! I survived Hurricane Irene! Piece of advice…When the government puts out a State of Emergency for your town…Actually listen to it! LOL! Sorry I've kept you waiting…I had a sorta writer's block…Hopefully it's gone! Anyway…We're back to the therapist starting off each chapter! Plus…We have a little Mcmahon-Helmsley Regime girl bonding and Stephanie finally lets out her grieve about her miscarriage! **

**April 15, 2000**

It was the first time she had let me talk straight through…It was my longest session so far. For three hours…It was me…And only me. A week later, I was on the same couch…Telling the same story. The doctor figured I could use the rest after being emotionally drained.

"What was that time like…Having your Father, Shane, and Marissa all with you…Them finally accepting you and Hunter?"

"…It was weird at first. Hunter and I were used to being very touchy with each other…Being very intimate with each other and not caring if DX was in the room. Shane and Marissa didn't mind so much…They've always been of those rare couples that despite being together so long they're still in love with each other. Dad was different…He was old school. Hunter and I toned it down when it came to him. After a while, though…It was like they had been in DX the whole time. XPac and Road Dogg welcomed Shane into they're little clique…Dad was "Dad." to all of us…And Marissa and Tori hit it off right away. "

"Your Parent's marriage must've taken a blow because of your Father's joining with you and Hunter?" The doctor asked.

I softly laughed at the statement. "…Everybody likes to talk about how my Father doesn't like to lose…They obviously never met my Mother. Having everybody side with me and not her hurt her ego…And as I knew very well…You never hurt Linda Mcmahon's ego and get away with it."

"What was it like for you and Hunter after the miscarriage…Sexually?"

"We were still "Hunter and Stephanie." in many aspects. We would still make out whenever…Wherever…Of course when Dad wasn't around. We would still sleep in bed together just like we always…Hunter on his back and me cuddled up against his chest. But…When it came to sex…I tensed up. It got to a point where we couldn't take a shower together, which became our favorite thing to do once we fell in love. The last time we had had sex was the night before I miscarried…And I couldn't bring myself to feel that pleasure again. I hate to say it…Sex scared me. Hunter though…He was so patient. He never forced himself on me or fought with me about it. Hunter knew it was something I was gonna have to figure out…And I knew he would be right by my side as I did."

"But you never let yourself grieve?" The doctor said as she grabbed her clipboard and pen like she always did.

"I figured that since I had had my breakdown in the hospital... I didn't need to grieve. I guess that's the "Mcmahon." in me…You hide what you're feeling so well that you hide it from even yourself. I had decided to throw everything into being women's champion. I hired a trainer, Muffy, to get me in "Title Defense Mode."…That with Tori's amazing knowledge of the ring…I knew I could be a great champion. I started to let myself believe I was recovering…"

* * *

><p><em>The Rock ended up winning another title shot at Backlash. On top of that, Earl Hebner was continuing to interfere in Hunter's business. Then on Smackdown, Shane ended up being Rock Bottomed through the Announcer's table. Besides the announcement that Dad was gonna be in Hunter's corner for Backlash, it had been a tough week for the Regime.<em>

_With Hunter and DX planning their next move and Shane being injured…It was time for us girls to have some fun. I grabbed Tori and Marissa and headed for an all-day shopping spree. With Marissa staying in Connecticut to spy on my Mother, this was the only time we all had a chance to spend time together._

_"Ladies…We have definitely have outdone ourselves!" I exclaimed as the limo pulled up to the house. Bags upon bags were scattered all over the floor and there were more in the trunk. I got out, Marissa following close behind._

_"I think you're right…And I've done many shopping sprees with you!" Tori added sarcastically, getting out of the other door and slamming it shut._

_Marissa merely shook her head as she closed the door behind us. Even though Marissa was still my Sister in Law and her and Tori had become close as well, Tori and I had developed such a great friendship over those months I was fighting my family. Deep down… I think Marissa was jealous of that. I opened the front door and we all walked in the limo driver began to follow with our bags._

"_Hello…Anybody home?" I asked as I stood in the foyer. For a house of men…It was very quiet…Almost too quiet._

_"Is that my sexy little shopper and her minions…Did you managed to leave some money on the credit cards?" Hunter said as he came from the gym, Xpac and Road Dogg walking behind. _

_"Our cards have no limit, Silly…" I said as I gave him a passionate kiss, "And besides… I picked you up a few pairs of jeans, t-shirts…Maybe some other things…" I said seductively._

_"Oh I do love the other things…Do you think I can see these other things before they're in use…I mean…It's just so hard kicking the Rock's ass time and time and time again…I'm exhausted!" Hunter asked me sweetly as he tried to walk around the large pile of bags. Hunter's eyes soon caught a pink and black bag with a very familiar name on it, complete with pink ribbon as a handle._

_"Well…As much as I would love that to be yours…That one's actually Marissa's." I teased as Hunter crept closer and closer to the noticeable pink one._

"…_What?" Hunter asked, defeated._

"_I figured that with Shane being hurt and all of us being family…Marissa could use a "DX Bad girl makeover."…What do you think?" I asked as I brought Marissa over, giving her a twirl. Her straight hair was now curly like mine, and she was wearing a tight denim dress with black boots._

_"I think you've got a mini-me…Even if she's older than you." Hunter said, giving Marissa the bag._

_"Thanks, Hunter. Now...Where would my husband be?" Marissa asked with a frown._

_"In the guest room. He's out like a light…Whatever the doctor gave him for the pain's working!_

_"Good…That means we have time to get you ready, Missy. Let's go ladies!" I commanded as all three of us disappeared upstairs to Hunter and I's bedroom._

_A short time later, the huge walk in closet was opened as Marissa tried on her new lingerie. Marissa has never been one to do things dirty, so it was up to Tori and I to show her the way._

_"What about this one?" Marissa asked as she opened the door to the master bathroom, waiting for Tori and I's opinion on the fifth item she had tried on._

_"Just as alluring as the last four! Missy...We may've helped pick out these items…But only you know how sexy you want to be…Is that decision really that hard? Besides…Whatever you pick will probably be on the floor within seconds of Shane seeing you in it…"I said as I laid on the foot of the bed, leaning on my elbows. Suddenly, many mental images came into my mind whether I wanted them or not. I gasped at the thought, "…Oh my god…I can't believe those words even came out of my mouth!" _

_"That's not the point, Steph. Shane has never seen me like this and I want it to be perfect! Foreplay is very important!" Marissa argued, her hands on her hips._

_"Sounds like you're talking from experience!" Tori exclaimed as she sat on top of the main dresser, her long legs hanging off the edge._

_"I am!" Marissa yelled at Tori, "When Shane and I were first married…We were just like Hunter and Steph… Now…We're just like every other boring couple out there! I want to get that connection again…" Marissa pouted, clearly embarrassed by her confession of jealously._

_"Missy…You married a Mcmahon…Which means it could never be boring!" Tori stood up, going over to Marissa. She was standing in front of the huge mirror attached to the closet door, "And as for how sexy you want to be…That's all up to you! If you want to be "Full Blown leggy tramp." like me…You should pick the first set. But…If you want to be like Steph and be "A little bit of Sweet and Slutty."…Then pick this one. Just remember the "DX Girl." rule about clothing…What you don't want…We get to keep!" Tori said bluntly with a smile. That was always Tori: sarcasm with a touch of actual emotion. _

"…_I think I'm gonna pick this one!" Marissa finally decided, taking Tori's advice._

"_Great! Now that that's settled…Why don't I show you how to get out that without actually ripping it…Shane's not gonna want to rip a previously ripped piece!" Tori quipped as she pushed Marissa back into the bathroom. _

_As Tori and Marissa were in the bathroom, I got up from the bed and went to put my newly purchased stuff away. As I neatly folded my panties and put them in the drawer, my eyes fell on a heartbreaking sight. I dropped the panties and picked the small black and white grainy photo that I had forgotten was on the top of the dresser. I sat back on the foot of the bed and felt the tears slowly begin to well up._

"_Steph?" I looked up at the two concerned voices. Marissa and Tori were standing in the bathroom's doorway. _

_"I thought I had gotten rid of this." I said, full of sadness. I closed my eyes trying to stop the crying, but a warm hand on each of each of my arms brought me back around and I opened them again, tears falling freely._

_"Steph…" Tori said softly as she came to sit beside me, "That was your baby. However short your pregnancy was…That was still your baby. You don't just forget about that…It's okay to have the sonogram!"_

_I swallowed hard "I know it's okay to have this…I don't need you telling me what's okay and what's not!" I said, snapping at Tori unintentionally._

_"What happened?" Marissa asked softly as she reached out to wrap her fingers around my hand. Tori, despite my attitude, took the other._

_My eyes dropped to our joined hands and all I wanted to do was take back the last few moments. "I don't want to talk about it!" I said through my tears._

_"Well you're gonna!" Tori said bluntly._

_My eyes locked with Marissa's and Tori's in a desperate plea for them to drop the subject, knowing full well there was no hope of that. I got to my feet and walked over to the window, staring out into the setting sun. _

_"I feel like a failure…" I finally spoke softly, almost in a whisper, "Hunter has had so many injuries in his career…Injuries that people have said he should have never come back from. He won the Intercontinental title on a bad knee. He beat Mick Foley…Twice…When nobody though he could do it even once. When all the cards have been stacked against him…He has always found a way to win. I'm pregnant all of five minutes and I can't even do that right!" _

_Silence fell upon the room as Marissa and Tori slowly came to stand next to me at the window. "Are you okay?" Tori asked softly._

_"Me?" I asked, looking up, "I'm fine…Let's just go back to the clothes..."_

_"The clothes can wait!" Marissa said, yelling at me, "Damn it, Stephanie…Why do you do this? For as long as I've known you…This is what you would do...You start to open up and then just shut down all over again! Why do you always have to run away from your problems?"_

_"I don't!" I said as I shook my head, "I lost the baby anyway…Why does it matter anyway?"_

_"It matters Steph!" Tori said, reaching out to touch my shoulder. Surprising to even myself, I didn't turn away. As I closed my eyes, my mind flashed back to just two weeks prior, when everything was taken away from me. I began to sob and fell to the floor, giving in to the hurt and anger that I hadn't let myself experience until now._

_Marissa and Tori each took an arm as they managed to lift me up and guide me back to the bed, gently sitting me down. Marissa sat with me as Tori ran into the bathroom, returning with two white pills and a cup of water. I swallowed the pills and took the water in one shot. Tori returned and took a seat next to me. I thought I had dealt with the pain, but as I sat there…Not knowing what to do…It felt just as relevant as the night I miscarried._

_"Talk to us, Steph." Tori pleaded._

"_We can go wherever you want to go…Just please talk to us!" Marissa added on._

_"Can we just forget about it?" I asked, hoping I would get my wish. Part of me wanted to bury the pain back into my mind and never talk about it...But then… There was that part that still ached for the little girl I had that was gone._

_"Is that what you really want?" Tori asked._

_"You guys don't know how much it hurts…" I said through my tears._

_"Yes I do, Steph…I know how much it hurts…I've miscarried too." Marissa said softly, silencing the room with her bombshell as she reached out again to place her hand on mine. _

_"What…When?"_

_"Right after Shane and I got engaged. I wanted to scream at every pregnant woman I saw…It almost drove me crazy. I was so mad at your Brother, even though it wasn't his fault." Marissa said, moving closer to put her arm around me, "It's not good to keep it bottled up inside."_

_I put my head on Marissa's shoulder as she continued. "I was just over three months pregnant. Your Brother went to Chicago for Wrestlemania. I had to stay behind and work. I got up on some stool, putting some books back in my office, but I lost my footing and fell. I hoped and prayed I wouldn't feel anything…But I knew as soon as I tried to get up that he was gone." _

_"He?" Tori asked, speaking for the first time in a while, "It was a boy?"_

"_I had been having dreams for weeks about a little boy…I figured it was sign." Marissa answered back with a small smile as she looked back at me, "But I was like you, Steph. I pushed everything to the back of my mind and tried not to think about it…but it was so hard. I still feel the loss…Even now."_

_My voice cracked as I finally began to speak clearly. "I don't want to lose Hunter…"_

"_You're not gonna lose me!" A deep male voice said, entering the conversation. Tori, Marissa, and I all looked to notice Hunter standing in the doorway. I didn't know how much of the conversation he had heard, "I…Uh…Shane's awake and was asking if you guys were home. We were gonna play some poker if you girls are in?" _

"_Yeah…Marissa and I were just leaving, Hunter…You're more than welcome to take our spot on the bed!" Tori said as she got up, Marissa following close by. Both girls gave me a hug and a kiss as they headed downstairs. _

_For a moment, Hunter and I were silent, staying in our respective spots. For as loving as he was to me, Hunter always had a hard time seeing me in pain. As I began to sob once more, I suddenly felt two big strong arms pull me into the embrace. _

"_Shh…It's okay!" Hunter said softly as he kissed the top of my head._

"_I'm sorry…If I hadn't_ _found my sonogram…" I sobbed into Hunter's chest, my fingers grabbing a handful of his shirt, "I'm so sorry."_

_Hunter held me, pulling me tighter into his chest until my sobs reduced to soft whimpers. He kissed my hair and rocked me back and forth. We were quiet for a long time, clinging to each other until I lifted one of my hands up to my eye, wiping away the tears, before leaning against Hunter's chest once more. _

_I whimpered, sniffing back the onslaught of fresh tears. "I lost our baby…And it's all my fault!"_

_"Oh Steph…" Hunter's whispered. _

_"I'm a Mcmahon and I can't even stay pregnant for more than a month!" My voice shook as I began to speak, squeezing my eyes shut to try and push the pain away. "If I wasn't so stubborn…If I had just listened to you…"_

_"Shh…" Hunter whispered into my hair, placing soft kisses onto my head before pulling back to look at my face. I was a mess. My hair was sticking to my tear-soaked face and my eyes red and puffy. I wouldn't meet his eyes, "Steph, look at me…" Hunter asked me, trying to coax my eyes his way, "Stephanie…Please?"_

_I finally looked up. I saw how conflicted Hunter was. Hunter wasn't a psychologist …He didn't know what the right words were to say or when to say them. What he did know was that his wife was in pain…And he would go to hell and back to make sure she would never feel that pain ever again. Hunter took my face in his hands and kissed me passionately. Instead of freezing up, like I had been, I reciprocated the passion, letting Hunter ease me higher up the bed, my head finally reaching the pillows. Hunter took things slow, letting me decide what to do and how long it would take to do it. _

_Hours later, we laid in our bed, having made love for first time in quite a while. I ran my fingers up and down Hunter's chest as he caressed my arms. Poker had nothing on what we did best._

"_Thank you…" I said softly._

"_For what?" _

"…_For being you…For being so understanding…For being my rock when I've felt totally lost…I love you so much and I've missed you so much."_

_Hunter turned over so he was right on top of me. He bent down, kissing me with immense love. "All you said just now…Right back at you!" _

_As Hunter began kissing every inch of my body, I began to giggle like I used to. Still with everything that had happened at home, there was one thing that bothered me from Smackdown. "I can't believe Jericho compared me to one of the Godfather's Ho's!" _

_Hunter looked up from my breasts. "Honey…I've been saving this for the past two weeks…Can we not bring up another man during it!" He quipped as he began kissing my chest once more._

"_Why not…Trish Stratus didn't do it for you during those two weeks!" I quipped back._

"_What…Can…I…Say…I like my breasts real!" Hunter teased between kisses, before returning to my side. I cuddle up to Hunter's chest, "Don't worry about Jericho, though. I'm facing him on Raw…He'll regret ever insulting you!"_

"_I can't wait! Between that and taking care of Rock once and for all…Everything's falling into place…Nothing can stop us!" I said just before I fell asleep._

* * *

><p>"But something did stop you and Hunter…In fact…A few things?" The doctor said, knowing the answer.<p>

"…Not a few things…A few people."

**This was probably a little flat, but it's just filler until the next chapter… That one's gonna be good! Still I hope you guys like this! As I always say…Review!**


	20. April 17, 2000

**So I was all excited when Stephanie was being shown…And now she's nowhere to be found! Make up your mind, WWE: Billion Dollar Princess or No Billion Dollar Princess…Your Choice! LOL! Anyway…I'm excited to get back to writing key moments of the MHE…And this is definitely one! Linda slaps Steph and announces Stone Cold for Backlash! Plus, the whole rivalry with Jericho starts! **

**April 17, 2000**

"Chris Jericho has been a thorn in your side for a while…Why do think that is?"

"Jericho…He likes the sound of his voice…Always has. I mean, hell…He interrupted the Rock on his first night on Raw! In the beginning, Jericho would make fun of me to hurt my feelings and get Hunter riled. Then when Hunter was hurt and rehabbing his leg, Jericho continued to insult me…It had become a game to him. Next to Kurt…Jericho was the only man that could get inside my head…And Hunter's."

"So when you joined forces with Jericho against Hunter this past February…You were using him?" The doctor asked bluntly, grabbing her clipboard.

"…Yeah. I was in an angry, destructive place. I would've joined forces with Mick Foley himself if that meant Hunter would lose his dream at Wrestlemania. Hunter hurt me in ways I never thought possible…And I wanted him to hurt right back. But as you're probably thinking… "I hurt him too by lying about the pregnancy." …Right?"

"…Maybe. Did you and Jericho ever…Take your relationship past business?"

"…I thought about. I mean…We flirted with each other and towards the end of our alliance, Chris and I were actually friendly to one another. The funny thing is…Whenever I would come close to going that next level...I couldn't do it. Even after leaving me the way he did…I still felt like I was cheating on Hunter."

"…You said in our last session that a few people stood in your way when it came to finishing off the Rock… Was Jericho one of them?"

I sat back in the couch like I had gotten accustomed to doing. I let out a small laugh, thinking about that time in my life. "…Oh, he definitely started the night off on a bad note…"

* * *

><p><em>Following Jericho's comments on Smackdown, Hunter demanded a match with him. Shane didn't think it was a good idea to be focusing on something besides the Rock so close to Backlash. I, however, reveled in it. Hunter and I were starting to get back on track after our weekend together and with my Parents in Europe on business…Things felt like they used to when we first got together. <em>

"_Do you remember what Jericho called me last Thursday?" I asked as Hunter was getting ready for the match, Shane looking on._

"_Oh, I remember what he called you…I remember every word he said! I'm gonna show you how a real Husband defends the honor of his wife!" Hunter said with a raise of his eyebrows as we began to walk out. _

_Before we even got out there, Jericho was already running his mouth, saying that he apologized to the other "Bottom Feeding Trash Bag Ho's." out there for comparing them to me! Hunter was livid as he got to the ring, to which Jericho used against him._

"_I think if you think Stephanie's special…And you really want to impress her…I think you should put that title on the line! I think you should make this match tonight for the World Wrestling Federation championship!" Jericho said with cockiness, Penn State's crowd egging him on._

_Shane try to calm Hunter down, but it was too late…Hunter agreed to the match. Then things got worse as Jericho brought out the Acolytes as his "Insurance Policy.". Shane and I couldn't believe how everything had changed over a span of five minutes! _

_Hunter and Jericho went back forth for what felt like forever. At one point, Mike Chioda, the Referee for the match, was knocked out. Around this time, the Acolytes chased Shane back up the ramp. I saw this as my opportunity to intervene. I slid Hunter the belt, hoping he would hit Jericho with it. Instead, Jericho got a hold of it and hit Hunter with it, going for a pin in the process. Out of nowhere, out comes Earl Hebner…I knew things were gonna get worse at that point. _

_After getting to his feet, Hunter noticed Hebner was out there and shoved him for no reason. Hunter and Hebner went back and forth until finally, Hunter shoved Hebner down. As much as I loved Hunter for dealing with Hebner, it still pissed me off that he was giving Jericho a chance instead of finishing him off. As Hunter was fighting with Hebner, Jericho had managed to recover and hit his Spinning Heel Kick, and then his Lionsault for the cover. Then, Hebner got down and quickly counted the "1.2.3."! _

_I couldn't believe it…Hebner and Jericho had actually screwed Hunter out of his title. Hunter tried to go after them both, but the Acolytes stopped him in the process. I knew Hunter would deal with them in due time…But Hebner and Jericho was first. When we got back to the locker room, Shane and Hunter got into it._

"_I told you not to agree to this...You should be focusing on the Rock, not Jericho!" Shane screamed as Hunter and I made it through the door._

"_He insulted my Wife….Who by the way…Is your Sister! What did you expect me to do?" Hunter screamed back. _

_Hunter and Shane went back and forth, not letting the other one speak for very long. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I took the vase that was sitting close by and smashed on the ground, glass scattering everywhere. Hunter and Shane looked at me at the same time, going silent in the process._

"_If you two morons would stop and think for two fucking seconds…You would remember who we are…And also what we can do!" I walked over to where Hunter was standing. He looked at me as he wrapped his arm around my waist, worried about what I would say or do next. Shane had the same look on his face as I continued, a little calmer than before, "Let's go get Hebner…I'm sure he's off in the Ref's locker room celebrating what he's done. I think it's time we deal this situation head on…Then, we'll deal with Jericho and the Acolytes…Tonight!" I said softly, still angry at the night's events. _

_Hunter and Shane both looked at each other, knowing that I was right despite my outburst. We all nodded in agreement as we left the locker room. I followed behind as Hunter and Shane stormed into the Ref's locker room, grabbing both Hebner and Chioda. Shane held onto Hebner as Hunter showed Chioda the footage of the end of the match. I stood by as Hunter questioned Chioda._

"_I want your unbiased, professional opinion of what you just saw…Did I get screwed or not?" _

_Chioda didn't want to say what he saw, but we all knew. Finally, he spoke up. "…Earl…That was a fast count…You screwed HHH." He said softly._

_After Hunter thanked Chioda and sent him to the back, he turned his attention to Hebner, who was still on probation for the events following Wrestlemania. At first, Hebner refused to reverse his descion, even after Shane and Hunter threatened him. Then, Hebner had a change of heart; saying that he would do it as long no one harmed him while he was a WWF Referee. _

_We had figured this's what he would pull, so we agreed, knowing full well what we had planned. Hebner ended up reversing the decision, making Hunter still WWF champion and the match voided. Hunter then had Hebner get the title back from Jericho, which he did as Jericho came out to the ramp, wearing the title around his waist. Of course, leave it to Jericho to insult me in the process, saying I was a Slut who had slept with most of the wrestlers in the back! _

_Hunter was furious at Jericho's statement, but that didn't steer him from getting back what was his. After Hebner returned with the title, Hunter had him put it around his waist, which Hebner obeyed. As Hunter stood there, it was time to lower the bomb. I stood behind Hunter as he took the mic once more, Shane getting ready to attack behind Hebner._

"_I'm a man of my word, Earl, and as long as you're a World Wrestling Federation official, no one will ever lay a hand on you ever again. But there's one more thing I forgot to tell you…Your ass is fired!"_

_As Hunter and Shane began to beat up Hebner, all the referees in the back came out, trying to stop Hunter and Shane. Hunter pedigreed Hebner for a good measure before we all left the ring, returning to the locker room. Hunter and I settled into the chair, while Shane was on the phone. I straddled Hunter's waist, trying to distract him. He was still pissed about the night's events, though the title back where it belonged made it tolerable. _

"…_I'm sorry about earlier…You know…The vase." I said softly, wrapping my arms around Hunter's neck._

_Hunter was still mad, yet his arms on my hips made me know it wasn't because of me. "It's okay…Your Brother was right though…Rock's the main focus right now…I can't be distracted." Hunter said as he pulled me for a kiss._

_I pushed Hunter back, confused by his words. "Excuse me! You're Wife gets called a ho and a slut…On live TV I might add…And you defending her honor is a distraction!" I got off Hunter and walked to the Pepsi cooler, pulling out a drink and opening it, "Let me ask you this…If I'm such a distraction…Why am I even down at ringside with you?" I asked, taking a sip before putting the cap back on. I walked back to where Hunter was sitting. He was still sitting on the chair, though he was now sitting on the edge, quietly figuring out what to say. Finally, he got up and we were face to face:_

"_You wanna know why you're at ringside? Because this…" Hunter began, holding up the WWF title, "…Is for you! I go out to that ring… And I see you in my corner …And that makes me want to be the best WWF champion this business has ever seen! Do remember when I told you I wanted to be one of the greats?" _

_I nodded as he continued, surprised at what Hunter was saying. "Being with you has made me want to be the greatest…Not just "One of the Greats."…And if you're wondering if I would do tonight all over again…If I would defend your honor and put the title on line all over again…Aside from not being prepared for the Acolytes and Jericho pinning me…Though technically that never happened …" I coughed, my signal to Hunter when he was rambling. Hunter caught on, pulling me into his embrace, keeping his hands on my waist, "…I wouldn't change one minute of it! Now…Is that what you wanted to hear?"_

_I smiled. Hunter had never been so angry at me before, yet he also had never declared his love for me with so much passion either. I laughed softly, pushing Hunter back onto the chair and straddling his waist once more. I wrapped my arms around Hunter's neck and leaned my forehead to his, so we could only hear each other. _

"_That's exactly what I needed to hear." I whispered. Just as we were about to kiss, Shane came over with look of worry on his face. _

"_Guys…I hate to be the bearer of maybe bad, yet maybe nothing to worry about, news…But, I just got off the phone with Marissa and she said Mom left Europe…And she's not in Greenwich." _

_I got off Hunter and walked behind the chair, where Shane was standing. "Well, where is she then?" I asked with an attitude._

_As if on cue, I looked down to the television, where Raw was on. A long, black limousine pulled up. To all of our shocks…It was my Mother! As Pat Patterson and Gerald Brisco, two of our Family's closest friends, greeted Mom as she made her way into the arena, I knew what my Mother was like, and I knew that her leaving Europe and being at Raw was not a good sign. I mean…The last time she was on Raw…She brought back Mick Foley! _

_Shane knew what I was thinking and we didn't have to say anything more. As Shane headed off to Mom's office, I got back on top of Hunter. "Now…Where were we?" I said seductively as we began to make out. About fifteen minutes later, Shane came back with a bad look on his face, "Well…" I asked, going back around the chair, sitting on the arm. Hunter began taking off his boots as I questioned Shane._

"_All she's saying is that she has an important announcement concerning the Rock!" Shane said, grabbing a soda from the cooler. Hunter and I looked at each other, then back at Shane. Anything involving my Mother and the Rock was not good, "What are you looking at me for?"_

"_You went to talk to her…She said something about the Rock…Shane, you've always had a way with Mom…Try to convince her…"I said, getting off the arm of the chair._

"_I already asked her!" Shane said in defense. But, I wasn't buying it._

"_Come on, Shane, HHH doesn't need to be upset anymore…" I pleaded._

"_You're right; I don't need to be upset!" Hunter chimed in as he sat on the chair._

"_Fine…I'll go take care of this!" Shane said as he headed out of the locker room. A short time later, Shane still wasn't back, so Hunter and I went to look for him. We found him, outside Mom's office. _

"_Where is she?" I asked._

"_She's going to the ring to make her announcement…She says it concerns Backlash!" Shane said, afraid to say anything else._

"_Well…We have to stop her!" I said as Hunter, Shane, and I began walking down the corridor to the entrance ramp. _

_It was too late as I took a look at the TV sitting close by. Mom was already in the ring, talking about how the deck's been stacked against the Rock by Dad and I being in Hunter's corner for Backlash. So, she's had decided to put someone in Rock's corner…Even though he didn't want anybody. _

"_What is she getting at, Shane?" Hunter asked Shane, wrapping his arm around me._

"_I don't know!" Shane responded._

"_Shh!" I said as Mom continued._

"_Therefore, the man in the Rock's corner will be none other than…Stone Cold Steve Austin!" My Mother said with proudness in her voice, the crown erupting with cheers._

"_That Bitch!" I said as I began walking down to the ring, Hunter and Shane following close behind. I got in the ring, grabbing the mic from Mom and standing my ground, "You wanna know what's unfair! It's when you get on your little plane and fly down here and make decisions about stuff you know nothing about!" _

_Mom tried to say that she could, but I knew that she was just doing this to screw Hunter out of the title. Like Marissa had told me, Mom had become obsessed with Hunter and getting him away from me. After Mom refused to take back her decision, I decided that she had to be reminded of the last time we were in the ring together. _

"_Like you used to say to me when I was little…This is gonna hurt me a lot more than it's gonna hurt you!" I said as I reared back my hand. Suddenly, Mom put her hand up, blocking mine, and slapped me with her other! I fell to the mat, clutching my cheek. The crowd was going crazy, more than when Stone Cold was announced. I was shocked that my Mother would hit me, as was she._

"_Get her!" I yelled at Hunter, who was standing with Shane when this was going on. Hunter grabbed Mom by the hair and was gonna Pedigree her. That's when Shane came from nowhere and clotheslined Hunter! _

_As the two of them started to fight, I tried to get between them. When I did, it did nothing to help. It wasn't until I slapped both them across the face that they calmed down. But even after the Rock came out and talked about how him and Stone Cold would be on the same page come Backlash, I was worried Shane and Hunter would get into it. _

_Once we got to the back and announced the six man tag match between DX and Jericho with the Acolytes, I made XPac, Road Dogg, and Tori leave the room. Hunter was in the chair again, while Shane was leaning on the wall, both of them having a bag of ice on their cheeks._

_I slammed the door, walking to the middle of the room. I turned around so I was facing Hunter and Shane at the same time, crossing my arms over my chest. _

"_What the hell is the matter with you two…I would expect this from Dad…But you two! What is it with the men in my life and their egos! Now…I'm gonna go get some cover up on this…" I said, pointing to my cheek before continuing, "…You guys can do one of two things! #1 Beat the shit out of each other until you can't stand up! Or…#2 Be men instead of boys and work it out! Either way…I really don't care right now!" I screamed as I walked out of the locker room, slamming the door as I left._

_I headed down to Jan, the makeup lady, to have my cheek touched up. When I got back to the locker room, I leaned my ear in and listened closely. There was no yelling, no punches being thrown…Just talking. "You guys ready…XPac and Road Dogg are!" I yelled after I knocked._

_Shane and Hunter came out a short time later, acting like nothing happened. _

"_I'm sorry, Sis." Shane said as he took a look at me. He then put his hand on my hurt cheek and gave me a peck on the other as he headed down the hall to meet DX. _

_Hunter and I stood there for a while. I put my hand where I slapped him, just like I did in the hotel in Florida. "If you ever piss me off like you did tonight…A slap across the face won't be your only problem!" I said softly while making my point._

_Hunter bent down and kissed me in the way he always did. "I deserve that…Does this mean I'm getting punished?" He then asked seductively._

_I started to walk away, swaying my hips as I did. "…If you win tonight!" I answered, not turning around. _

* * *

><p>"Hunter and DX ended up winning that night, and Shane and him fully made up a week later. Patterson and Brisco ended up turning on Mom and joining the regime. Still, Backlash turned out to be everything we worried about. As Mom promised, Stone Cold showed up, even after we had messed with his flight plans. That wasn't all: She hired Earl Hebner back and he ended up counting the pin fall against Hunter, making Rocky WWF champion again. My Mother even showed up and shoved me down after I tried to defend Hunter and the situation."<p>

"That must've been a hard thing for you, considering that rest of the family rallied around Hunter." The doctor said.

"…It was. I learned overtime that you can't just give into her though. You know the saying "Fight fire with fire."? When it comes to my Mother…You fight one conniving Bitch with another! But, after Backlash…My focus wasn't on Mom. Hunter had his rematch clause and I knew would stand by him no matter what so he would get the title back."

"And that meant the Ironman match?"

"…That meant the Ironman match."

**So, next chapter is gonna be sorta fluffy. Hunter and Stephanie are gonna talk about the Ironman match with the Rock! Plus, we get the introduction of Lucy the Bulldog (We all remember her, right!)! Review, guys! **


	21. May 13, 2000

**Hey Guys! What does a girl do to get past work…Write the next chapter of her story of course! I'm getting back into the swing of things…Screw the writer's block! Also…I don't know if the building I picked has a parking garage…But I wrote it in! LOL!**

**May 13, 2000**

"Would you say Hunter was obsessed with being WWF champion?" The doctor asked as she held her signature board and pen, starting off our session. It became her ritual: At some point before I would go into my memory, she would pull out her clipboard and pen and…Just start writing. What she wrote I didn't know. All she said was that once I was done with my therapy, her writings would give her a theory of how to treat my case.

I sat back in the couch, crossing my legs Indian style. "…If you know that you're the best in the business and can back it up time and time again…And somebody has what's yours…It's not being obsessed. I will say that Rocky was…Still is…Hunter's biggest threat…More than Stone Cold even. It's been like this for years…They both want to be the top guy and neither one's gonna back down."

"Do you think his drive to be champion affected your relationship?"

"It would end up doing it, but...At that moment…No. The thing I remember specifically is that…Before… When it was just DX and Us…There wasn't really any pressure. Nobody was standing up to us or getting in our business except Rocky and Cactus Jack…And we took care of them. Hunter and I were allowed to do what we wanted; professionally and personally. And then Dad and Shane joined up and…Things changed. If Hunter and I were getting too fondly with each other…Dad would look at us and just say "Newlyweds."…But in a reprimanding way. We were forced to be an old married couple…And we hadn't even been married a year!"

"Was Hunter romantic?"

"Yeah…Even before I knew he was in love with me…That should've given it away…" I said with a small laugh as I continued, "…I mean…It's hard to be considering what we do…But…No matter what town we ended up in, Hunter always did something or bought something to show how much I meant to him. The times when we were home, though, were the most special…That's where we were allowed to be ourselves."

"And who were "Hunter and Stephanie." at this point in time?"

"The same people we were since Christmas…Two kids who entered into an unconventional relationship and ended up falling in love…Though with a lot more shit on their plate than they bargained for!"

"In your entire marriage…What was the most romantic thing Hunter ever did?"

"…Raw was in Uniondale and Smackdown ended up being in New Haven. Since both were within an hour drive, Hunter and I were able to be home all week. While Hunter was glad not to have to live out of a suitcase for that short time… I wasn't looking forward to it. Mother's Day was imminent and I had once again pushed my grieve about the miscarriage to the back of my mind, not letting myself think about and focusing on work. Hunter stood by my side as he always did, listening when I wanted to talk and letting me be when I didn't. Little did I know what kind of surprises he had up his sleeve…"

* * *

><p><em>I was looking forward to spending a dreary Saturday in Hunter's arms. Instead, I awoke to an empty bed. My nose caught on to a delicious smell: French Vanilla Coffee…My favorite. I turned my body towards the familiar scent, taking in the sweetness. I opened my eyes to see Hunter leaning on the doorframe, holding a mug in his hand. He was already dressed, wearing his usual jeans and t-shirts.<em>

"_Do you always watch me sleep?" I quipped, sitting up and wiping my eyes._

"_I could do it all day." Hunter quipped back with a smile, walking towards the bed and taking a seat next to me. Hunter handed me the mug, giving me a passionate kiss as he did so, "Good morning."_

_I sipped my coffee, taking in the great taste. "Hmm…Good morning!" I said as I put my cup on the nightstand, "How did you sleep?"_

"_Good…And you…Do you need anything?" Hunter asked, pointing down to my bruised chest. Rikishi ended up ramming me into the turnbuckle on Smackdown. My body felt worse than it did after Wrestlemania._

"_No…I'm okay….Just sore. May I ask why you're up so early?" I asked with a small laugh_

_Hunter got up. "We're going on a road trip!" _

_I threw the covers off of me, setting my legs on the hardwood floor. "What…Why?" I asked as I got out of the bed, walking to where Hunter was._

"_I got something planned…" Was the response Hunter gave me as he gave me a quick peck on the lips before he left the room, "…If you're not dressed in ten minutes…I'm leaving without you!" Hunter left as he walked out, not turning around._

_I shook my head, knowing full well Hunter's past when it came to surprises. I threw on my jeans and Yankees tee and grabbed my purse as I headed downstairs. Hunter was waiting for me at the bottom of stairs, an eye to his watch. _

"_Cutting it pretty close…Mrs. Helmsley!" Hunter teased._

"_Well I'm sorry…Some crazy man just woke me up…You might know him!" I teased back with a smile as we headed to the door. _

_As Hunter locked up the house, I headed to the Hummer, sliding into the passenger seat and fastening my seat belt. Hunter followed a short time later, climbing into the driver's side and doing the same._

"_Where is everybody?" I asked, noticing all the missing cars from the driveway. Hunter started the truck and pulled out, taking my hand in his._

"_Road Dogg is with the ex-Mrs. and the kids…XPac brought Tori home to meet the parents…" _

"_Even though they're doing the "No Labels." thing?" I asked._

_Hunter continued right where I cut him off. "…Yep…And I guess you're Brother's heading with Marissa to see "Momma Mazola."…At least that's what he said over the phone. Your Father, meanwhile, is trying to salvage what's left of his dandy little marriage…"_

"_Shane's not going to see Mom…But he's her favorite!" I said with sarcasm in my voice. I then noticed what Hunter said with the statement, "Wait…Does Shane know where we're going?"_

"…_Maybe!" Hunter said with a smile, already knowing the answer._

"_Baby!" I said with a pout, taking my hand back and crossing my arms._

_Hunter chuckled as we headed out of the development and onto the actual road. "Steph…Do you trust me?" He asked, turning his head towards me._

"…_What do you think?" I asked, still pouting._

"_Then just enjoy the ride…Okay? Lay back and rest…I promise all your questions will be answered when we get there!" _

"…_Fine!" I said, giving Hunter back my hand as he focused once again on the road, knowing all the while I couldn't stay mad at him for long. _

_I laid my head back, watching every movement Hunter made; as if I was trying to make a permanent memory of him for myself. _

_I knew I had changed over the last seven months…Being with Hunter was changing me every day. I constantly tried to remember my life before he came into it. It wasn't all bad. I had managed to make a great life for myself in College, making up for what I didn't do in high school. After that, though, life consisted of me going day to day, doing things to please other people and not once thinking of myself. But, knowing what I had now and how far I had come, I realized that all of those feelings of content and brief happiness were nothing._

_My exhaustion eventually got the best of me and my eyelids gradually grew heavy. About an hour later, I felt the car stop. I opened my eyes to a familiar sight for the day: Hunter watching me sleep._

"_You know…One might consider this creepy!" I quipped softly as I stretched, yawning as I laid my neck back onto the headboard._

"_Not you though…Considering you do it to me all the time!" Hunter quipped back, leaning in for a long sweet kiss._

"_What are you…How did you…Good point!" I said with a smile after we pulled apart, not even trying to deny it. I slowly woke up, looking around our surroundings. We had gone from an open road to a packed parking garage. From the noise coming from outside, I automatically knew we were in NYC…But why we were there was still a question, "Honey…Why on earth would we drive an hour…To New York…To here!"_

_Hunter laughed as he got out of the Hummer and shut the door. I still had no answer as he came around to my side of the truck, talking to me through the opened window frame. "Well…I didn't exactly bring you here…This is just where we parked..." He teased as he opened the door for me, giving me his hand for help. I accepted, getting out of the Hummer and closing the door behind me, "…But where I did bring you is all behind that door right there!"_

_Hunter pointed about fifteen feet in front of us, to a huge black door. I was still confused as to where we were and why. I finally caved, letting Hunter take my hand as we began walking into whatever building we were in. Right behind the door was long hallway with an elevator. We got in and I leaned against the wall while Hunter pushed a floor button, knowing exactly where he wanted to go, before he joined me against the wall. _

_"Hunter…Seriously…Where are we?" I asked as the elevator slowly went up, noticing the numbers going higher and higher._

_Hunter gave her a quick kiss, pulling me into his embrace before he began to explain himself. "You see…A little birdy once told me that you love New York as much as you love Greenwich…Possibly even more." He quipped._

_"I'm the one who told you that…I can't believe you remembered!" I quipped back with a smile._

"_I'm always listening to what you have to say…Even when you don't think I am!" Hunter said softly as he continued, "Anyway…This little birdy also said that you would love to live in New York someday. So…I did my homework…And someday's today!"_

_I turned to Hunter with a surprised look. "You bought an apartment…In New York?"_

_Hunter smirked at me. On cue, the elevator opened up to our floor. "No…__**We**__ bought an apartment… In New York!" Hunter said, correcting me as he took my hand, getting out of the elevator._

_I shook my head as Hunter led me down the hall, looking for the specific number on the door. "When did you have time to this…Hell…When did you even start doing this?"_

_Hunter stopped at the door he was looking for, pulling out his keys from his jean pocket. "…After Christmas." Hunter said softly without looking back at me, opening the huge wooden door. For the first time since the Raw after Armageddon, Hunter picked me up and carried me over the threshold. Once we were through the door, Hunter sat me back down on the floor. _

"_Wow!" Was all I could say as I looked around the unfurnished living room. It had a patio that looked out onto Central Park and the Plaza Hotel…Which was fitting considering Hunter and I's start._

_I heard the door shut behind me. Hunter came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close to his chest. "I read about this place when we were here after No Way Out…" Hunter began softly as I thought back to that time, "About two weeks ago…I got word that it was on the market, so I just... Bought it. This was after everything that had happened at Backlash and…What happened with you and I…" _

_I settled my hands over his, lacing my fingers with his. As much as I was recovering, the miscarriage was still hard to talk about. Hunter began talking again, continuing where he left off. "…It's got all around hardwood floors…Which I know you love…The best part…A built in gym!"" _

_I turned my head, blinking at Hunter as he spoke. "I knew there had to be something in it for you." I teased._

_"It's got two full bathrooms…Huge closets…A big master bedroom with three more around it. You know…For all those miracles!" Hunter said softly, kissing my neck._

_"Are you hinting to something, perhaps?" I asked with a laugh. _

_"We don't have to fill them all…Well…Not right away anyway!" Hunter teased, "I mean…At least one of them we'll be our office for the time being!"_

_"And the other two?" I asked as I tilted my head up to Hunter. _

"_Guest rooms!" Hunter answered back with a smile._

"_You've just thought of everything, haven't you!" I teased, turning around so I was facing Hunter. I wrapped my hands around his neck, while he kept his on my waist, "So…When did you exactly close on this little surprise?"_

_Hunter got really quiet before he spoke. "…Monday afternoon."_

_I laughed, thinking back to a few days ago. "So…When you said that you were going to the gym…You were really…"_

"_Picking up the keys!" Hunter said with a smirk. _

_As I stood there with Hunter, taking everything in, I began to hear a scratching and whimpering behind one of the bedroom doors. "What is that?" I asked with a laugh._

"_Why don't you go find out?" Hunter said as he pulled away, knowing the answer._

_I smiled, walking towards the bedroom closest to the kitchen. I put my ear to the door, listening closely. Suddenly, a small barking came through. I looked back at Hunter, who was simply smirking. I slowly opened the door. Sitting right by the door was a Bulldog puppy._

"_Oh…Hello!" I said softly, picking the dog up and cradling it in my arms. I started walking back, "Don't tell me the previous owners left you here…Are you at least doggy trained?" I said, looking at the puppy's little face._

"_No, they didn't leave her here and yes she is." Hunter said meeting me in the hall, rubbing the dog's neck, "Her name's Lucy…Shane actually helped me find her."_

_I looked back at Hunter with shock. "My Brother…The man who wouldn't even pick up after his own dog…Helped you find Lucy?"_

_Hunter nodded softly as we stood in the hallway, trying the think of right words to say. "When you lost the baby…I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to say or what not to say…I was afraid the next word I spoke or didn't speak was gonna start some huge meltdown. And I didn't want to push the "Sex." issue because I knew you were in just as much pain as I was._ _I tried talking to the guys…But for as helpful as they are with everything else…This was one thing that even they couldn't help with."_

_I nodded softly, rocking Lucy in my arms as Hunter continued: _

"_So…I tried Shane. In the beginning, it was just to have someone to vent to but…Then he told me about what happened to Marissa and… Finally, we had some common ground; we had both seen the women we loved the most hurt…And had absolutely no idea how to make it better. He suggested I get you a pet…That way you could nurture something while trying to recover. Knowing what kind of dog's you love…He made a few calls, and…Here's Lucy."_

"_So…You lied when you said Shane went Marissa to visit her Mom!" I quipped with a smile._

"_No…Shane ended up going with Marissa…He just stayed with Lucy until we left! That's what the phone call was about this morning! Marissa and Shane have been hiding Lucy at their house for past month…I'm shocked you didn't find out knowing how close you and Missy are!" Hunter quipped back. _

_I put Lucy down, letting her walk free. As I watched her, I once again wrapped my arms around Hunter's neck, while he wrapped his around my waist. _

"_I think I know where I wanna see next!" I said seductively, tilting my head to Lucy's direction._

_A short time later, we ended up in the master bedroom. Hunter and I sat against the wall as Lucy roamed around us. I stared out of the patio window, taking in city skyline. I pulled my knees up, tucking them against Hunter's chest._

_"It's amazing here. We can come and stay when Raw or Smackdown's in the city, and…Just not have to answer to anybody." I said softly, looking up at Hunter, "One question though…Why couldn't you just bring me in through the lobby?"_

"_Oh…And tell you what, Steph? The Southmoor House is probably one of most famous apartment buildings in the city…Hell…The name is on the front of it…You would have caught on right away! You can't have a really great surprise without a few secrets!" Hunter teased, kissing the top of my head._

"_I want to take our time...I want to make this just as much of a home as Greenwich is." I said with a smile as Hunter brought our joined hands to his lips, kissing my fingers. _

_As amazing as this day was…One thought kept peeking its ugly head through. On Raw a few days before, Hunter had challenged Rock to an Ironman match for the WWF title at Judgment Day. Rocky would be responding to Hunter's challenge shortly. Most men hadn't been able to go that distance…Most men wouldn't have even tried. But as I knew all too well and as Hunter would prove even more almost a year later…Hunter wasn't most men. Still…As any Wife would…I had my concerns._

_"You ready for Rocky?" I asked him seriously. _

_Hunter smiled down at me. "I've been ready for this my whole career…I've just been waiting for the right man to do it with. As much as I hate the Son of a Bitch…And I do...There's nobody I would rather have this match with more…To have so much on the line with more…Than Rocky."_

_I both loved and hated the tone of voice Hunter was using. There was a tone of uneasiness in it…A vulnerableness. I learned early on with Hunter that he didn't let many people see that side of him…That he didn't let many people in. I considered myself honored to be part of that small number. _

_"What are you thinking about down there?" Hunter asked softly, noticing how quiet I had gotten._

_"I'm thinking everything you're saying about the Rock is true…I'm also thinking I'd like to give him a slap across his face just once more." I said, putting my hand on Hunter's cheek, "You go out there and you proved to him why you're best…And I will be by your side just like I always am…Just like I'm always gonna be."_

_"This isn't your fight, Steph...It's mine." _

_I sighed and buried my head in Hunter's chest, taking in his scent. "You're my fight, Hunter. What we are and what we want is what I'm fighting for._ _You're everything to me…And I am so thankful to God for bringing you into my life."_

_"You would've found your way without me." Hunter quipped softly as he caressed my arm._

_"Maybe…But what kinda fun what that've been?" She quipped back seductively. _

_Hunter leaned forward and kissed my lips before pressing our foreheads together. "I love you." Hunter said, looking down at me. "I know I haven't said it as much as I should lately…But I do. I should be taking care of you…Not the other way around." _

_"You want to take care of me…Take care of you! Fight tooth and nail for what's yours...Take Rocky to depths he's never been before!" I said, taking Hunter's face in my hands as we began to make out. _

_Before we could get into it, a quiet little whimper filled the room. I looked to find Lucy staring at Hunter and I. "I think somebody wants to go home." I said, pulling Lucy into my lap._

_Hunter reached into his pocket for his keys. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea." He said with a smile as we both got up. I took one more look at the New York skyline. "Steph…You okay?" Hunter asked, standing in the doorway._

_I walked to where Hunter was. "Yeah…" I said as I looked down at Lucy, then back at Hunter, "…I actually think I am." _

* * *

><p>"That was the last time Hunter and I were unconditionally happy. Hunter ended up beating Rocky at Judgment Day, but…Things ended up getting worse. Undertaker came back and caused so many problems. Everybody wanted a title shot: Him…Kane…Rocky…Jericho. King Of The Ring changed everything: My Mother ended up putting a match together between Rocky, Undertaker, and Kane against Dad, Shane, and Hunter with the stipulation being that Hunter didn't even have to be pinned for him to lose the title."<p>

"And your Father got pinned by the Rock." The doctor said, knowing the answer.

"That night was horrible. Dad got beaten, then left the next night to save his marriage. Shane got Chokeslammed through the announcer's table. He ended up coming back a few weeks later, but by that point...Things weren't the same. Meanwhile, Marissa was still in Greenwich. so I didn't have her around. Tori got put through a table by the Dudley's; her and XPac ended up breaking up because of it. DX broke up a few months later because of jealousy between XPac and Road Dogg. On top of all of that…Mick Foley was made Commissioner of the WWF."

"But you still had Hunter?"

I started to cry. "No…After losing the title…Hunter got so cold towards me. Meanwhile, Jericho kept sticking his nose into our business. We would deal with him and then…He would just come back. I missed the interaction…The love we used to share. And with Tori and Marissa gone…All my friends were gone."

"During this time, however, you had found a new friend…Had you not?" The doctor asked, once again knowing the answer.

"Yeah…Kurt Angle."

**So, I'm gonna skip ahead to the end of July…To the infamous scene with Trish and HHH. That's gonna lead into the whole thing with Kurt Angle. I hope you notice the mention of HHH tearing his quad…We got a while to go for that! Hope this wasn't too fluffy for you. This will be it for the fluffy for a while! :( Guys…You know what to do!**


	22. July 27, 2000

**Sorry it took so long to get this out to you all…This week's been crazy! But here I am and here we go! You're all probably saying…"MissTink1987…You skipped over all the stuff with Jericho!" Never fear…When Stephanie addresses Hunter during his live apology…That's when I'm gonna bring up Jericho! This is all about classic MHE moments…And who could forget this! I know I haven't!**

**July 27, 2000**

"How did you and Kurt Angle end up being friends?"

"In the beginning, we didn't really have any interaction. I mean…I thought he was cute and that was about it. Then, once the Mcmahon-Helmsley Regime formed, Kurt started to do some of our dirty work for us. That's really when the friendship started."

"What made it easy for you to talk to Kurt about non-WWF stuff?" The doctor asked, pulling out the clipboard.

"When he first got to the company…Kurt used to remind me of Shane. Shane and I…We've always had a close relationship…We've been able to bond over a lot of the same things despite our age difference. When everything happened with the "Greater Power."…Shane and I lost that and for a long time…I didn't think we'd ever be like that again…Until Wrestlemania went down, of course. Then King Of The Ring happened and Shane got hurt and…Even though Shane came back and was around and everything, he was focusing on Benoit and the WWF title. Between that and Hunter becoming so distant…I didn't have anybody to go to with my problems. That's why I was so glad to have Kurt around." I said with a smile.

"Hunter wasn't jealous at first…Was he?"

"Not so much. Hunter knew I had a crush, but didn't really think anything into it. Don't get me wrong…I mean… He would get annoyed when Kurt would win a match and I was happy about it, but…we would laugh it off and the situation would be over with. It wasn't until after Judgment Day and everybody wanted the title that things took a turn. Kurt would help me win a match or hug me or something like that and…Hunter would freak out. I had never seen him like that before. "

"…Talk to me about Trish Stratus."

For the first time in many years, the mention of Trish did nothing. My feelings towards her were just, but I wasn't about to let them ruin the progress I had made in therapy. "You ever have that friend in high school that turned out to be your enemy… That friend that brought out all those insecurities in you…Well Trish was mine." I said, taking a deep breath.

"Care to elaborate on that?" The doctor asked as she wrote.

"When Trish first came to the WWF…She was already a star…She was one of the top fitness models in Canada…Men flocked to her. At the time…I was still fighting that feeling about being not good enough…Not being pretty enough…Not being smart enough. On top of that, I found out I was pregnant and miscarried all within a week. Meanwhile, this bombshell comes into the company and…Needless to say…It didn't help things any. But…Once Trish joined up with Andrew and Albert and they too started doing the Regime's dirty work…It made the situation easier to deal with. Then, she started feuding with Lita, who wanted my women's title, and…It looked like I could trust her…Boy was I wrong!" I said with said with a pathetic laugh.

"Was it weird having Andrew do stuff for you and Hunter?"

"No…It was business. Shane was the one who was still friends with him...Trish and him could get through to Andrew when he didn't wanna do what we wanted. Of course…It wasn't until months later when I saw firsthand what else Trish could do…And how much trouble my marriage was in…"

* * *

><p><em>It'd been four months…Four months since Hunter and I were in San Antonio for a Raw or a Smackdown…And it didn't take an expert to see that we weren't the same people. Gone were the newlyweds who couldn't keep their hands off each other…In their place was a couple who was barely hanging on. Though Fully Loaded brought some temporary peace, as Hunter beat Jericho in a Last Man Standing Match...It faded only days later. Making it tenser was the fact that that day was Hunter's birthday. Growing up, birthdays were big in the Mcmahon family, and I knew that considering Hunter's parents…Or lack thereof…I always wanted to make his extra special. Of course…That was when we were actually talking. <em>

_From the moment we landed, Hunter and I were two separate individuals, each doing our own thing. It was a long way from spending every waking moment together. No longer was it "Us Against The World."…It was "Us Against Each Other."._

_Hunter and I got to the arena and headed for the locker room. As there had been for a while, there was a coldness Hunter had towards me. Even when Hunter would walk with me or have his arms around me, there was still a distance I was desperate to breakthrough. As we got closer to our room, I could tell Hunter's arm was bothering him. _

_"Would you please put some ice on that?" I pleaded with Hunter, reaching for his injured arm. Hunter has always been stubborn when it came to any injuries he had. In his eyes…He was "The Game."…"The Game." didn't get injured._

_"Would you just get off me today, please?" Hunter answered back coldly._

_"Fine…You know you don't take care of yourself!" I said, trying to defend my case._

_"Alright…Alright!" Hunter said, wanting to end the conversation. Four months prior, Hunter would've appreciated my concern and did what I asked him to do…Even if he didn't wanna. Now…At times…Hunter could be just down right mean to me…I didn't understand where his anger was coming from. It wasn't even like we were in love anymore…Or even "Spouses With Benefits." anymore._

_"Can we just go in…Please?" Hunter said as he held open the door for me, "After you, my dear." _

_"Oh…What a surprise!" I said as I walked in, acknowledging Hunter's recently rare act of chivalry. As I made in it and Hunter shut the door behind him, I found a beautiful site on the coffee table…A bouquet of a dozen yellow Roses, sitting in a beautiful crystal vase, "Oh, wow…Look at these Roses!" _

_I laid my Women's title on the leather couch, happy to see the gesture. Normally, I would've thought the flowers were from Hunter, but with everything that had been going lately, I thought of another person that might have gotten them for me…Kurt. As I saw the look on Hunter's face…I knew he was thinking the same thing too. I changed my demeanor about the Roses and began to do damage control. _

_"Hunter…I know nothing about these flowers! I don't know why they're here…I had nothing to do with them…I don't know who sent them!"_

_Hunter threw down his bag onto the leather couch, ready to explode from his anger. "You know nothing about this?"_

_"I know nothing about them!" I said, repeating my previous statement._

_"Again today…More flowers! Is this another Jericho/Angle setup…Huh?"_

_"I don't know!" _

_"You don't know?" Hunter asked, turning his anger towards me._

_"I don't know!" I repeated._

_"Yeah…You keep getting these things and you know nothing about it…Let's just see who these are from today!" Hunter said as he grabbed the card from the bouquet. _

_"Well, why don't you read the card?" I said with an attitude._

_"Yeah, I'm gonna..." Hunter said as he began reading, "…It figures ...Unbelievable…"__**The Yellow Roses of Texas bear in comparison to your beauty and grace**__."." _

_I took the card from Hunter and began reading it. Hunter turned around so he was facing the couch. Just as I was about to get into it with him about Kurt…I finished reading the card:_

_"__**Forgive me…I would be lost without you. Hunter**__."_

_I looked up from the card and up at Hunter, who was still staring at the wall. A smile formed across my face. "There signed by you…You got these flowers for me?" _

_Just then, Hunter turned back around, his face sporting this huge grin. "Yeah." He responded._

_"That was sweet." I said softly._

_Hunter laughed and pulled me into his embrace, hugging me and giving me a passionate kiss. "I'm sorry for Monday…For ruining the flowers you got me." He said after we pulled apart, putting his forehead to mine._

_"It's done with."_

_"No, I mean it…" Hunter said, continuing where I cut him off. We walked over to the couch and sat down. Hunter sat back, while I put my arm around his back. Hunter laid his good arm on my crossed legs, caressing them. It had been weeks since we'd been this close, "…I don't wanna lose you…I just don't like how close Kurt is to you."_

_"I was close to XPac and Roadie and Billy…And that didn't bother you." I said, playing with the end of Hunter's ponytail._

_"Those were my friends…I knew they would never try anything when it came to you…I trusted them…I don't trust Kurt. You can try to convince me all you want, Steph…But that's the way I feel." Hunter said bluntly while holding back his anger. _

_As the night progressed, Commissioner Foley announced that Hunter was teaming up with Trish to take on Jericho and Lita. While I wasn't thrilled that Trish was Hunter's partner, I knew that I would be down at ringside and could help out if things got out of control. Hunter, on the other hand, wasn't having any of it. _

_"Baby…What's the matter…You were so happy before?" _

_"I was, you know. But…Can't anything go right around here…For just a little bit of time…I was perfectly happy earlier? I mean…The flowers…Everything was going great, right…" _

_"I love the flowers." I said with a smile._

_Hunter continued right where he left off, as if I said nothing that mattered. Still, I listened as he began to vent. "…And then Commissioner Foley has to go and ruin the whole damn day…By making this mixed tag match with Trish Stratus as my partner! Why's he gonna strap me with that Albatross! Trish Stratus should be in some bar somewhere, doing wet t-shirt contests…She has no business in a wrestling ring! I mean…__**You**__…Her…All these other women…It's all the same thing! You know nothing about…"_

_I couldn't believe what I'd just heard…Hunter had really let those words come out of his mouth. Even if Hunter was just venting about the situation, he was venting about what he felt. I stood up and looked at Hunter, ready for a fight._

_"Me…I know nothing…About Wrestling?"_

_"That's not what I meant…Listen!" Hunter said, realizing what had just happened. But I wasn't in the mood for apologies._

_"Wrestling has been in my family…Forget it!" I said as I headed for the door, opening it and letting it shut behind me._

_"Steph…Come here…That's not what I meant!" I heard Hunter say to me just before I got down the hall. I was shocked…Did Hunter forget who I was…What my name was?_

_I sat outside for the longest time, trying to enjoy the Texas night. It was hot but really that humid, and not a cloud in the sky…A perfect July night. As I sat there, looking at the stars, I couldn't help but think about the Baby. I would have been almost five months pregnant…Enjoying all the things other Five month pregnant women were enjoying: Feeling the Baby move for the first time, Finding out if it was a Boy or a Girl, Finally having a bump to rub and hold. Tears slowly began to fall as I thought back to the last time I was in San Antonio and hearing the Baby's heartbeat for the first time…And remembering why there was no more Baby and how estranged Hunter and I'd become. _

_I walked back into the arena and headed down the hallway back to the locker room. I was ready to have it out with Hunter about his actions and was ready for however he reacted. I opened the door, expecting to see Hunter sulking and pouting like the child he'd been acting like around that time. Instead, the site in front of me shook my core and broke my heart. _

_Right before my eyes was Hunter…And Trish bent over in front of him! Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the Roses…The same Roses Hunter had gave me not even an hour before…Still sitting there on the coffee table. At that moment…I had had enough._

_"What the hell is this…What the hell is this?" I started to scream, grabbing the Roses from the table and throwing them against the wall._

_"Whoa…Steph…No, No, No..." Hunter said, trying to defend himself._

_That just made me madder, as I picked up the vase and deliberately threw it at Hunter's bad arm. "I caught you red-handed in here…Take your flowers…Take everything!" I said running back to the still opened door._

_"You're wrong…You're getting the wrong impression…It was nothing!" _

_"I can't believe you…I can't believe you!" I screamed, tears streaming down my face._

_I was so enraged. I ran as fast as I could out of the room. I kept hearing my name being called behind me, begging me to stop…But I couldn't…I wouldn't. _

_I ran all the way back outside the arena, right to where the limo was parked. I got in and began screaming at the driver, who was trying to figure out what was going on. "Marriott Rivercenter…Now!" _

_As soon as the limo began moving, I burst into tears. How stupid was I to think that I could change Hunter…He was leader of DX for God's sake! I became enraged all over again. As soon as I got back to hotel, I grabbed all my things and headed back to the limo…I knew exactly where I wanted to go._

_"Driver…San Antonio International Airport!" I said as I got back in, setting my bags around me and crying the rest of the ride…But not before I called a welcoming number. It was a two hour difference…But I knew she wouldn't care._

_"…Steph?" A groggy voice came through._

_"I know it's late and everything, but…"_

_"Stephanie…What's going on…Is Shane alright?" The voice was more awake._

_"Missy…I'm coming home…I think my marriage's over!"_

_The flight took three and half hours…And they were the longest of my life. When I landed in JFK, a familiar friend was waiting for me: Marissa was at the gate…Complete in her black summer pajamas. I dropped my bags and headed to her arms, sobbing as she held me in her hug. We arrived at her and Shane's place about a half hour later…I couldn't bear going back to Hunter and I's recently finished apartment. _

_I looked and felt terrible. My makeup was running down all the way down my face…My cute braided pony was now a tangled mess…My eyes were so raw and puffy from crying; I could barely see the Empire State Building. _

_As soon as we walked in to the apartment, I saw a cute little sight…My new Baby…Lucy…She had gotten so big since I saw her last. After Hunter gave her to me, I decided that the WWF life was too much for a puppy, so Marissa was nice enough to offer her "Puppy sitting Duties.". I picked up Lucy's small yet strong body and walked over to the couch and sat down. As I caressed Lucy's sleeping form…I began to stare out the huge windows that graced the apartment. I wasn't crying anymore…I just stared. Marissa and I sat there in silence…Until I couldn't take it anymore._

_"You wanna know the sad thing, Missy." I said, not even looking away from the windows._

_"What?" Marissa said, moving next to me on the couch._

_"I still love him. Despite everything he's done to me this past month…I still love the Son of a Bitch!" I said, beginning to sob once more._

_"Shane called…He knows about what happened and he's worried about you…He said call him back."_

_"Ok." I pulled out my phone and dialed Shane's number. As always with my Brother…It took one ring. "Steph? Oh thank God!" _

_Before I could answer, I heard Hunter in the background…He sounded drunk and upset. I couldn't believe it…Shane was siding with Hunter! "He's there with you!" I screamed into the phone._

_"Steph…He's in pain…Just talk to him…This was all a misunderstanding!" Shane pleaded. _

_The mention of my name must've gotten Hunter's attention, because the next thing I knew, I heard Hunter grab Shane's phone away from him. "Steph…Baby please…Talk to me!"_

_"No Hunter...Go to hell!"_

_"Then I'll go there then…You're choice!"_

_I knew that Hunter was right…Hunter would go to the ends of the earth to get me back. But, I also knew it shouldn't have had to come to this. I finally answered him back._

_"Leave me alone, Hunter…Let me have this weekend to think…To do whatever. I'll be at Raw on Monday."_

_"I can't call you…I can't try to see you?" Hunter asked, dumbfounded that I wouldn't just automatically take him back._

_"No…See how life is like without me for four days…Maybe that'll be your wakeup call!" I said, disconnecting the call._

* * *

><p>"What did you do for those four days?"<p>

"I got to live life as a normal Twenty Three year old: Marissa and I took in all the shopping New York had to offer. Shane came back that Friday and we got to catch a couple of Yankees game together. Even though I was mad at Shane for talking to Hunter…I couldn't blame him for trying to bring peace. But, he eventually got the message that this was my marriage that was on the rocks…Not his."

"So you went to Raw that Monday?"

"…I went to Raw that Monday."

**Once again…I'm so sorry this took so long…My internet's been sucking…UGH! Hopefully, the kinks have been worked out! Next chapter…Hunter fights for Stephanie…And he still ends up in the doghouse! The guy's hot…But he just can't win! LOL!**


	23. July 31, 2000

**Two chapters in Two days…What can I say…I love you guys! Another classic MHE moment up ahead! Rule #1: Never call out another woman's name when you're trying to teach your wife to wrestle! HHH…You should've known better! I suggest listening to Lonestar's "Let's Be Us Again." during this Chapter...It's totally from HHH's POV! Oh, well…Here's chapter 23! ENJOY! :)**

**July 31, 2000**

"Did you ever see the actual footage of what happened?"

"I did. Shane brought the tape home…He was still in his "Trying to bring peace." phase. After watching it I knew Hunter wasn't doing what I thought he was doing, but…"

"It didn't matter." The doctor said, finishing my sentence.

"…Exactly. It was inappropriate on so many levels. For all I knew, Hunter and Trish were sneaking around behind my back…I didn't know. Then…To hear Hunter say "To Hell with me."…That hurt worse. But…Despite the pain…I kept my word…And I was there that Monday…"

* * *

><p><em>I arrived at the Georgia Dome shortly after Raw had started. Shane and I flew from New York together and I had stayed with him at his hotel. Shane had been surprisingly impartial during those four days, very out of character for him. It was no secret Shane thought Hunter and I were too stubborn to be together, but he also knew what it was like to be in love. He had loved Marissa since he was sixteen years old. Now, he was thirty…And had spent half his life with the same girl. It wasn't easy and it wasn't always fun, but as Shane would always say…And still does…"I wouldn't have had it any other way.". <em>

_Remarkably, Hunter had done what I asked…He kept his distance. No phone calls…No surprise visits. That weekend was the first time in ten months I had spent without Hunter…I missed him so much; despite the hurt I was feeling._

_I got to Shane's locker room just as Hunter's music hit. The man that was on the screen…The man that was going down to that ring…Was not my husband…He was a sad little boy. The whole crowd was booing as Hunter got on the ropes, not even finishing his spit of water; the exhaustion and moping clear across his face. Hunter looked to where I usually stood. That's when I saw the flowers…A dozen red Roses. As much as I loved them, I knew it wasn't gonna be enough…That the flowers were just gonna make our problems magically go away._ _Shane and I sat and watched as Hunter began to speak. _

"_You know…I am a man that makes very few mistakes…Almost never do I make a mistake! And when I have made mistakes in the past…My pride has always stood in the way of me accepting those mistakes and admitting those mistakes! Well…Today…I'm out here…In front of the world…To admit that I made a very big mistake! I'd like to direct this to my wife…I know she's here…Stephanie, you're in the back…I know what you walked in on last week had to look pretty bad! But, you've got to understand that was completely innocent! Stephanie…Never…Ever…Has there been anything between me and Trish Stratus and never will there be! Stephanie…You are my true love! Last week, my mistake was in not taking into consideration your feelings! When you saw what you saw…You exploded…Rightfully so! But…You never gave me a chance to explain it to you! And then I got angry…And then things get said…When you're angry, you say things you don't mean…And Steph…I didn't mean what I said!"_

_Shane took my hand as Hunter continued. "You have to understand something…This has been the hardest few days of my life! And I am out here…In front of the world… To apologize to you! You know more than anybody…How hard that is for me! Stephanie…I would like for you to come out here and accept my apology…And let me tell you in front of the whole world how sorry I am…And how much I truly love you!"_

_I sat there for what seemed for the longest time. Hunter had a point...But I wasn't about to give in so easy…It was time I gave Hunter a piece of my mind. I got up from the couch, smoothing out my skirt. Shane got up with me. "Are you sure you can do this?" He asked, walking me to the door._

_"I think I have to" I said, hugging him and giving him a kiss on the cheek as I made my way out the door. Hunter's music came through the speakers as I made my way to through the curtain. Hunter always loved that I came out to his song. But I wasn't doing it for him anymore…It had actually became my song now too. When I stepped out, any smile Hunter had went away the moment he saw my face. As much as I loved Hunter at that moment…I also hated him; I never thought I would feel that way. Hunter looked so concerned as he held the ropes open for me, watching every movement I was making into the ring. But, I could barely look at him as I grabbed the mic. _

_Hunter looked at me. "I'm sorry." He mouthed, reaching out his arms for a hug._

_I rolled my eyes as I began to speak. "Hunter…You have no idea how much you hurt me._ _Imagine_ _how you would feel if I was bent over in front of_ _some guy…In front of…Kurt Angle…How does that make you feel?"_ _I asked, knowing full well how much of a low blow that was. But, if I was gonna take Hunter back…I wanted him to pay first. I could see Hunter_ _picturing the image in his head; he looked so sick and angry and…Hurt. I could see the rage building up in Hunter's eyes. _

_"You know…I can't get the image_ _of you and Trish out of my mind…And it makes me sick…Sick to my stomach! And you know what else… "I continued, not letting Hunter get a word in. I was letting out four day's worth of frustration out, "…For the past few weeks…You have been so obsessed with Chris Jericho…That you've all but ignored me…You haven't paid me any attention…At all! But…You sure have paid attention to Trish!" _

_It felt amazing, getting all my anger off my chest. Everything I was saying was true. Since Hunter's feud with Jericho started, it was all about Jericho and nothing else. It felt like Hunter was fighting Jericho for himself and for what Jericho had done to him…And not because Jericho assaulted me or called me every name in the book. Even the sex we were having wasn't about me. Every time Hunter and I were together…I felt like more of a possession instead of Hunter's Wife…There wasn't any intimacy anymore._

_Hunter looked down at the ground, then at_ _me_. "_Steph…I know how that must've looked…But, there was nothing to that…You gotta believe me! Come on…If there is one thing in our relationship that always held up…It's trust…You always know you can trust me!_" _Hunter said, looking straight into my eyes. I knew he was right…I trusted Hunter when I couldn't even trust my own family, _"_I'm your Husband…I would never lie to you! There is nothing between me and Trish Stratus…There never will be anything between us! _

"_Now…As far as ignoring you with Chris Jericho…Ok…Maybe I was a little bit obsessed! But… I was doing that in your defense… He called you the worse possible names on earth…And I defended you… That was for you! Now…Maybe it took all of my attention…But it was for you!"_

_My face began to soften, Hunter's voice calming as I did so. "Steph…You have to understand something_… _I love you…You are the most important thing in my life…Ok! And this week…I can't even describe to you…I mean…I have been beaten within an inch of my life in this very ring…I've been through wars with everybody…You've seen them with your own eyes, you've stood at ringside and watch me half bleed to death…You've watched me endure more pain than any of these idiots could ever endure in their whole lives…" Hunter said, pointing to the stands to all the booing audience. _

_I actually nodded in agreement. Whether I wanted to admit or not at that moment, I had seen Hunter go through stuff I never wanted to see again. I could feel my eyes start to well up with tears. My memories were interrupted by Hunter continuing to speak._

_"…And that was absolutely nothing to the pain I endure when I think about you leaving me! You might as well tear my heart out, rip it up and stomp it on the ground! The pain I have felt my entire career is nothing compared to the pain of when you look at me like that."_ _It was then that the tears began to come, "Steph… I'm out here in front of the world…I said things I shouldn't have said…I did things I shouldn't have done…But I'm sorry! I know you love me…I love you…And we can move on!" _

_Hunter placed the flowers in my hands. "These are for you… And I want the whole world to know…Everybody here to know…That I'm sorry…That I love you…And if you would forgive me… I will be the happiest man in the world! Stephanie…I love you!"_

_As Hunter held out his arms, I couldn't help but fall in love with him all over again._ _I leaned right into_ _Hunter and we began to kiss; all the tension and anger I was feeling had seemed to melt away. _

_Just then, Commissioner Foley came out, making a mockery of Hunter and I's problems. He even had the nerve to replay the video of Hunter and Trish from Smackdown. I began to cry, feeling hurt all over again. Hunter tried to console me, blocking my view of the Titantron. Hunter was becoming enraged, shouting obscenities at Foley. Then, Foley ordered Hunter and I to team up_ _in the first ever Husband and Wife match against Lita and the Rock._ _I began freaking out at the sound of Lita's name. _

_Hunter tried to calm me down once we got back to the locker room. "Look, relax…The match's not gonna happen for a while! I'm gonna let Lita do anything to you!"_

"_You promise?"_

"_I promise! Just relax…Have some water…Now that we're together…Everything's gonna be fine!" Hunter kept saying to me, his arm around me. Despite the match, things were starting to get back to normal. Hunter was being more attentive than he had been in weeks. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Hunter got up and opened it._

_It was Trish. I couldn't believe she had the guts to show herself. I saw what had happened…I saw how Trish looked at Hunter when he wasn't looking. Hunter was by no means a victim…But Trish knew all along what she was doing. _

"_Listen, Steph, I just want to say I'm sorry for what happened Thursday night…"_

_I cut her off with a smile. "Trish, Hunter and I have talked it over and it's alright." I said, lying through my teeth._

"_So you accept my apology?" Trish asked, holding out her hand to shake. I could've slapped her right then and there._

_But, once again, I smiled and shook Trish's hand. "I accept you're apology." _

_Trish left the room, Hunter closing the door behind her. It was then I snapped. _

"_Can you believe that Plastic…Conniving…Bitch! Did you see her eyes…I know those eyes! She was looking at you with certain intentions…And you know what …I don't like the way you looking at her!" _

_As the match drew closer, I got more and more worried. Hunter kept assuring me that everything would be fine…But that wasn't enough. So I asked Hunter to show me a few moves so I would be prepared. Hunter agreed, showing me a Facelock. But there was one I really wanted to know. "Why don't you show me the move you were showing Trish?" I asked, not letting the mention of her get to me._

_At first, Hunter wouldn't do it. But, after convincing him…Hunter agreed. The first try was unsuccessful as Hunter pointed out that I was taller than Trish, making it harder to do. I snapped, asking Hunter if he preferred Trish's height over mine. After convincing me that it wasn't true, Hunter went back for another attempt._

_"Ok…Well look…Bend down…And now you are going to reach up under my leg Trish….Steph! Oh, God! Come on, Steph… I'm nervous about the match… I didn't mean it!" He pleaded._

_I kept glaring at him. Thursday night was one thing, so was the taller comment, but…Hunter called me by another God damn name! I picked up whatever bags I had with me and stormed out of the locker room. Hunter was fast behind me as I practically ran through the hall, outside to the waiting limo. Hunter kept yelling at me to stop, but didn't. I opened the limo door and got in…But not before I had parting words for Hunter of my own._

_"To hell with the match and to hell with you!"_

* * *

><p>"I went back to the hotel, grabbed all my stuff, and headed back to New York. I stayed there until Smackdown. When I showed up, I made it very clear to Hunter to stay away from me, but by the end of the night, I had to team with him against Lita and The Dudley's."<p>

"But it wasn't just Hunter you had to team with…Right?" The doctor asked already knowing the answer.

"I had to team with Kurt as well. The three of us won our match that night, but it was Kurt I ended up hugging at the end of it. Part me didn't know what I was doing, but the other…"

"The other wanted Hunter to hurt like you did." The doctor said, once again finishing my sentence.

"Exactly. At first it felt great…Then the feeling wore out. I realized what a child I had become. I went to the Raw that Monday…With one thing in mind…To set things right. It was my turn to fight for my marriage."

**One more chapter in the trilogy, then I'm probably gonna skip ahead to the famous kiss between Kurt and Stephanie…I'm still not sure yet!**


	24. August 7, 2000

**Over fifty reviews and we're only on chapter 24…This girl definitely feels the love! Little clear up concerning the stuff coming up, this chapter's gonna be when Stephanie has to apologize to HHH, then I'm fast forwarding to the famous kiss with Kurt. That's gonna lead into where Stephanie truly was after Summerslam, her feelings about Hunter hugging Chyna, and of course, the whole "Who called the cops on HHH." thing. After that…You're just gonna have to stick around to find out! **

**August 7, 2000**

"Were you prepared for the possibility of Hunter not taking you back?"

"The thought had crossed my mind after watching back what I had done on Smackdown. I kept thinking back to what Hunter had said in New York…About how I would've made it without him. But...I didn't want to...I wanted to make it with him and only him."

"But…You also wanted to keep Kurt as your friend…Like having your cake and eating it too."

"No, it wasn't like that it all." I said. On the outside, I was defensive about what the doctor had said. On the inside though…I knew the doctor was right…And the doctor knew it too.

"Stephanie…You and I both know that it was like that. What exactly did you think was gonna happen…That everybody would start getting along just because you said to?" The doctor said, calling my bluff.

I began to cry. "I thought that…I don't even know. I was still feeling everything from Raw… Hunter calling me by Trish's name…Then, having to see Hunter team with Trish…Watching Hunter fall on her like he did; Hugging Kurt was my "Fall."…It was my "Calling someone I love by another name.". But like I said in our session…I had turned into a child…And it was time I was the adult. There were many things that were uncertain as I made it to Raw…Except one: I was going alone…And maybe even leaving that way too…"

* * *

><p><em>I've never been good at waiting. Birthdays…Christmases…Any special events…The week before was never a friend of mine. But on this night…This wasn't a wait for something happy. <em>

_I paced back in and forth in the parking lot of Madison Square Garden…Wondering if my Husband was even gonna show up. I hadn't heard from Hunter all weekend. For someone who herself had asked for space just three days earlier…I wasn't very good at following my own advice. I contacted every luxury hotel in New York…Until I got to a familiar one; Plaza hotel…Room 924…Checkout date unknown. I cried at the thought. It was ridiculous…Hunter should have been with me…In our new home. Instead…He was staying at our hotel…In our room…alone. _

_After about an hour, my waiting finally paid off as Hunter's limo showed up. I stood there with bated breath as the door opened._

"_Hunter…I'm so glad it's you. Listen…I need to talk to you about Kurt. I hope you know there's nothing going on at all…It was completely honest." I said, trying to use the right words._

_As I spoke, I noticed Hunter frankly didn't want to hear anything I had to say…And he let me know it very quickly. "You know what…You do have to talk to me about Kurt…But not now…I need some space!' Hunter said, cutting me off and saying what I said to him on Smackdown, "This whole thing with our personal life is starting to interfere with our business life…So I wanna hear about this…But not right now!" _

_After I pointed Hunter in the direction of Commissioner Foley's office, I headed back to my locker room, hoping Hunter would soon follow. I passed the time…Reading a magazine…Buffing my women's title…Just doing anything to take my mind off the situation._

_I deserved the way Hunter was treating me, there was no question of that. But, all I wanted was a chance to talk…Even if the end result wasn't good. A short time later, Hunter returned, looking angrier than before. _

"_Can we talk now?" I asked, opening the door for a conversation._

"_Can we talk now…No, we can't talk now!" _

"_I need to explain to you about what happened with Kurt!" I said, not letting it go._

"_You know, on second thought…You can talk to me about Kurt Angle!" Hunter answered back, his anger written all over his face. It wasn't just me that Hunter was upset about...There was something else. I would soon find out what as Hunter continued, "You wanna know what that piece of crap just did…He went to Foley and asked to be the number one contender for Summerslam!"_

_I shrugged my shoulders. "So?" _

"_So! That's my spot…Kurt Angle has no right asking for anything that has to do with the World Wrestling Federation Championship…That's mine! I'm getting sick and tired of this whole "Kurt Angle." thing…Every week it's something else! And as far as talking about it goes…I'm done talking! If I see that Son of a Bitch anywhere in this building tonight…I'm gonna kick his ass!" Hunter snapped, storming off._

_I figured Hunter wasn't coming back for a while, so I decided to deal with the other part of the problem…Kurt. I headed down to his locker room, hoping to get some advice on what to do about Hunter. At first, we just made small talk about my women's tile and Kurt's gold medals. Then, the discussion turned serious._

"_Speaking of championships…HHH is really upset and very angry. First of all…At our celebration on Smackdown last Thursday…But also because you went to Mick Foley and requested to be the number one contender at Summerslam!"_

"_I asked first…I should be the number one contender!" Kurt said, unapologetic for his actions._

"_Well…Hunter is very mad and…"_

"_He didn't raise his voice at you, did he?" Kurt asked, cutting me off._

_I tried to lie, but my eyes weren't matching my mouth. "…Not really…But he's just upset…He's so mad at you...And…" _

"_You know…He should be a little more sensitive…I think that guy should undergo some sensitivity training…That's what I think!" _

_If I was talking to any other person…I would've been defending Hunter to the core. Hunter may've not been the most sensitive man in the world, but he was there for me when at times…I didn't deserve anybody. But as Kurt talked to me, I actually found myself agreeing with him. _

"_Kurt…Thank you for being such a good...Friend!"_

"_Anytime, Steph…That's what I'm here for!"_

_After Kurt and I shook hands, I left and began my way to the ring. It felt like last week all over again…Except this time…I was the one begging for forgiveness. _

"_I would like to publically apologize to my Husband! Hunter…I am so sorry for what happened last Thursday night on Smackdown! But…I want you to know that Kurt and I are just friends…There is nothing more between us! I was incredibly excited after pinning Lita…And Kurt was there…And I shouldn't have hugged him for so long! But, Hunter…I didn't think I was doing anything wrong! I mean…We were right here, right in front of you… But I realize that it was wrong…And I'm sorry! Hunter…Will you please come down here! I know you haven't wanted to talk to me since Thursday…And I don't blame you! But…If I have to say it in front of the entire world…Then I will! Hunter, please…Come out here and let me apologize to your face!"_

_The crowd was booing the entire time I was pleading, but I didn't care. I was putting everything on the line. Suddenly, Hunter's music came through MSG as Hunter made his way down to the ring. His face reminded me of mine from last week…Full of hatred and hurt all at the same time. I watched with concern as Hunter stood face to face with me. _

"_Hunter…I'm so sorry! I'm sorry I've been so impatient…I'm sorry I've been so quick to anger…And I'm sorry I've been so quick to assumptions!"_

_Hunter had been walking around as I began to speak, not really listening to what I had to say. But, it was the mention of assumptions that made him turn back around. On that note, I continued._

"_But, you've given me a lot of time to think about it…And I think I know why my behavior has been so irrational! Hunter…This is very difficult for me to say…But… I've been jealous! You know…In marriages and in relationships, people who love each other…They fight…And they get jealous! I guess if we didn't fight…It would mean we didn't care! And Hunter…I love you! I love you more than anything else in this entire world…More than I thought I was capable of loving anyone! And I can't bear the thought of you with another woman! So all I can say is I'm truly sorry…Do you forgive me?"_

_After I was done speaking, Hunter took a step back, sipping his water as he began to walk around once more. All of the fans were pleading with Hunter to say "No.". I stood there for what felt like eternity…Not knowing if I still had a Husband or not. Then…I got my answer._

_Without saying a word, Hunter came back to me and grabbed me, wrapping me in his embrace and kissing my forehead. As happy as I was, I knew there was still one more thing to take care of. _

"_But now…Getting back to what you said earlier tonight…Now that we've gotten our personal life straighten away…We need to talk about business, okay! So…I don't want you to get angry…But we need to straighten this all out…We need to smooth everything over, so business can be successful! So now…I'd like to call Kurt Angle down to the ring!"_

_Hunter got livid at the mention of Kurt. This was intensified by the playing of Kurt's music and appearance of Kurt himself. I know that if wasn't standing in the ring…Hunter would have torn Kurt apart. But Hunter had to try to trust me like I was trying to trust him. Kurt took the mic as I held Hunter back. _

"_I just wanna do what's right! You know something, HHH…There's a common expression called "In the heat of battle."! Soldiers use it when they're fighting…And athletes use it when they're competing in the ring! I'll admit…Stephanie and I…As friends…Got caught up in the heat of battle…But that's all it was! I have to admit…I respect your Wife…And I respect your marriage! When Stephanie jumped into my arms last Thursday night…All I could think about was our friendship…And how sacred your marriage is! It's true! It's true!"_

_Hunter grabbed the mic from me. "Let me tell you something, Kurt…You might have my naïve little Wife fooled…But me…I know you're full of shit! And I'll tell you what…you come near my Wife again and I'm gonna…"_

_It was then I pushed Hunter away from Kurt and grabbed the mic back. I had to try what I was contemplating next. "Hunter…Look at me…This is not helping matters…Okay! Business is Business…And if you really love me…Then you'll shake hands with Kurt! There is nothing between Kurt and I…I have no feelings for him other than friendship!"_

_I was starting to get through to Hunter. At one point, it looked like Hunter was actually gonna shake Kurt's hand. Before he got a chance to, Commissioner Foley interrupted the moment. At first, all he did was stir the pot, which included showing what had happened on Smackdown. Then, Foley said he wanted to see Hunter and Kurt beat the hell out of each other. So the main event for Raw was set: Hunter vs. Kurt for the number one contender's slot at Summerslam. After Foley left the ring, Hunter and Kurt continued to have words. I couldn't have gotten out of that ring fast enough._

_By the time the match rolled around, Jericho was added to the match, making it a triple threat. All three of them went back and forth throughout it. At the end of the match, Kurt and Hunter both covered Jericho for the pin…And the number one contender's spot. As I began to argue with Earl Hebner about who had won…Kurt and Hunter began to argue with each other, shoving and screaming. That's when the Rock, who came down to ring to watch the match, stuck his nose in, Rock Bottoming both of them. I noticed this and slapped the Rock. When I went back for another, Rock blocked it and Rock Bottomed me too. All the memories from Wrestlemania came flooding back as I laid on the mat. _

_Later on that night, Hunter brought me back to the apartment…Our apartment. The city skyline was shining through the windows. Hunter made sure I was comfy, giving me my pain medication and my heating pad after I got into bed, turning on the air conditioner so I wasn't hot, making sure Lucy was in the room. But all I wanted…All I needed…Was him. _

"_You okay…?" Hunter asked, stroking my hair as he sat next to me. He still sounded concerned about me…But it wasn't like it used to be. _

"_Yeah…I've got everything…." I said, laying back against the soft pillows and turning off the nightstand lamp. Hunter kissed my forehead, and then headed towards the door, deciding to stay in one of the guest rooms. As he reached the frame, I forced myself to sit straight up, even though it hurt to do so. I grabbed Hunter's hand with all I had…Never wanting to let go, and whispered one word, "…Stay."_

_Hunter didn't say anything. He just shut the bedroom door and headed to his side of the bed. He took off his t-shirt and jeans, standing in just his boxers. Hunter slid into bed next to me; taking is usually position…On his back. I soon found mine…One I hadn't slept in in quite a while…Cuddled up against Hunter's chest. Despite the feelings we were feeling…Or weren't… Our bodies relaxed; as if they knew they were right where they belonged._

* * *

><p>"That month was the worst...Every week was something different. One moment, Hunter and I would be good…And then the next…" I said with a shrug of my shoulders.<p>

"Why didn't you just end your friendship with Kurt?" The doctor asked, writing as she spoke.

"Because I truly thought he was harmless…Of course I gradually find out how much of a lie that was."

"…Did your family step in at all?"

"Dad tried once to talk some sense into Kurt and Hunter, but that only lasted briefly. Mom really didn't care…She was "Mom." after all. Shane was the only one who cared…Not so much about Kurt and Hunter…But the fact that this was affecting me. He tried…We both did…But nothing worked. And then I lost the women's title the Raw before Summerslam and…I just knew that everything with me and Hunter and Kurt was gonna come to a head…And oh how it did!"

**Next ones a hoot…Kurt kisses Stephanie! Random note guys…Somebody needs to do a Stephanie video with "Rolling In The Deep." for YouTube…I'm just saying! LOL!**


	25. August 24, 2000

**Unfortunately, I couldn't find any clips on YouTube to help me with this, so I gonna have to eyeball this and do what I can! However… I'm glad that all of you who reviewed got what I was trying to do at the end of the last chapter. I was trying to show that even though Hunter forgave Stephanie…They are by no means back on track! Anyway…**

**August 24, 2000**

"Did you really care about the women's title?" The doctor asked to start off our session. It had been two months since I started my therapy…And I was starting to feel the effects. I wasn't as sulky as I was before. Days were getting easier and easier. Even though I was a work in progress…Things were actually looking up.

"In the beginning I did. Because I won it around the time I found I was pregnant…And miscarried…Being the champion took away from having to deal with any feelings concerning that. Plus…I still have the record for being the youngest ever…No one can take that from me. But…After a while…It just got to be too much. The divas were actually starting to want to fight me instead of being afraid to face a Mcmahon. Deep down I knew…It was just a matter of time before someone took it. But…That doesn't mean I wasn't upset when I actually lost…"

* * *

><p><em>Summerslam was just three days away as I made my way to the ring on Smackdown. All the fans in the Cajundome were cheering at the fact that I had lost the women's title to Lita. I, however, was anything but cheerful about it as I grabbed the mic.<em>

"_I have been a fighter all my life and everything I wanted to do in life…I did. Not only did I succeed in my ambitions…But I did them on my own. But what happened to me this past Monday was nothing more than a tragedy…It's tragic that I was robbed of the women's title. Commissioner Foley says that he's "Fair and Just." and on Raw, he said he would pick a "Fair and Impartial." Ref for my match…And guess who he picks…The Rock!" _

_The fans cheered even louder at the mention of the Rock. But I didn't care as I continued. "I carried the women's championship for Five months and now instead of you fans having a champ with pride and dignity…In my place is some tattooed low-life! Foley… I don't want an apology…I want my rematch…Tonight…And I'm not leaving until I get it!" _

_Instead of Foley coming out, Kurt's music began to play through the arena. I was happy to see someone on my side, though I was also aware that Hunter would be coming out at any moment. _

"_Stephanie…I understand perfectly how you feel... I cherish my Gold medals like they're my own children! Foley…What you did to my friend…Was uncalled for. I would expect something like this from the Rock…But not you. Unfortunately, Steph…I think there's someone else to blame for what happened Monday night…And that's HHH! If Hunter was a better Husband and not so hot-headed and paranoid…" _

_Just as Kurt was about to continue, Hunter's music blared through the speakers. Hunter began walking down the ramp, ready to start Summerslam early. Hunter got into the ring and shoved Kurt through the ropes. _

_Kurt was about to respond Commissioner Foley made his way out to the ramp. "HHH…Angle…Knock it off…This is about Stephanie!" Foley screamed, turning his attention to me, "Stephanie…I had no idea Rock was gonna be so impartial. I would like your trust, seeing as if your Mother trusted me enough to select me as WWF Commissioner…But I want you to also to like me, so…"_

_I had no idea what Foley was talking about, neither did Hunter or Kurt. I soon found out as Foley pulled out two fake medals…Foley was mocking me! "Seeing as if you're attracted to me with medals…I had a feeling you would like these!" He taunted, holding up the trinkets, "You see…This one's for "Best Camper."…And the other one's for winning a pie-eating contest!" The fans were laughing at me as Foley continued, "You see, Stephanie…I want to give you you're rematch…But I also know that Kurt and HHH want to tear the Rock limb from limb…So instead, we're gonna have a mixed tag match. It's gonna be Rock and Lita versus You, Kurt, and HHH!"_

_Before I could get relaxed about the announcement, Foley started talking again. "Whoops…It seems we have a little problem. If I make that, it would be 3 on 2! So to be fair…Kurt…HHH…One of you've gotta sit this one out! And Stephanie…You're gonna be the one to pick who you team with tonight! Choose wisely…And Have a Nice Day!" _

_I couldn't believe Foley did this to me. Not only was I not getting my rematch…But I had to face Rock and Lita with either Hunter or Kurt as my partner…And I had to decide who I would team with! This was no win…No mattered who I picked. Hunter and I went back to our locker room, settling down onto the leather sofa. While I was thinking about my decision…Hunter it seemed had it already planned out. _

"_Steph…You and I teaming up will be perfect. I can kick Rock's ass before Summerslam…And you can get your hands on Lita! We should talk about our strategy for tonight!"_

"_I think Kurt should be a part of this conversation!" I said._

"_Why?" Hunter balked at the thought, standing straight up._

"_Hunter…wait!" I said, putting my hands on his chest, "Think about it…With Kurt on your side…It'll be easier to beat the Rock on Sunday."_

_After a moment, Hunter reluctantly gave in. "I admit…You've got a point…Bring him in!" _

_A little while later, Kurt came to Hunter and I's locker room, pleading his case to be my partner. "HHH needs anger management! You know it…Steph! He's no good as your partner because his rage will cause him to make mistakes…Possibly even hurting you! However…My Olympic wisdom pared with your athletic skills will make us unstoppable…Rock and Lita will have no chance! I promise to have your back, Steph… I won't make any mistakes." _

"_I'll think about it, Kurt." I said after hearing him out._

_After Kurt left, I got dressed for the match, still not knowing who I would pick. Hunter returned a short time later, taking a seat next to me. "How was your talk with the "Olympic Wonder."?' Hunter asked, mocking what Kurt had accomplished._

"_Actually…Kurt made a lot of sense. I mean…With __**you **__being so emotional and hotheaded lately…"_

"_I can't believe this…You're actually thinking of teaming with Kurt…Over me?" Hunter asked, screaming at me._

"_It's worth consideration." I said, continuing where Hunter interrupted me._

"_No…I think Kurt and I need to have a little chat." Hunter said storming off. _

_I knew this couldn't be good, so I followed after Hunter. I got to Kurt's locker room and put my ear to the door. I began to listen as Hunter and Kurt got into it._

"_If you think you're gonna be Steph's partner tonight…You're wrong. Because not only am I gonna be Steph tonight…I'm her partner for life!"_

"_I'm just trying to do what's right for the match…And for Stephanie! Your emotions are gonna lead to a mistake…Or worse!"_

"_Unless you want this "Alliance." to end before we even get to Sunday…I suggest you leave this alone!"_

"_You know…It's Stephanie's decision who she picks!"_

"_Stephanie doesn't make the decisions!"_

_Taking exception to what Hunter had just said, I barged in to Kurt's locker room. "Both of you…Stop acting like children! I will make my decision…By flipping a coin!" I yelled, leaving the room in the process. Hunter and Kurt looked shocked at what had just happened._

_Just before the match started, Hunter, Kurt, and I all met in my locker room. It would be: Heads-Hunter, Tails-Kurt. As I was to flip my coin, Kurt offered one of his medals instead of the coin. This just got Hunter angrier. "Shut up about your damn medals!" He screamed._

_I was able to calm the situation down. I flipped the coin and looked…It was Tails; Kurt was my partner. I was happy to finally know who I was teaming with, but also upset. Hunter stormed off as Kurt tried to talk to me about a strategy._

_As Kurt and I came out for our match, Rock jumped Kurt on the ramp, while Lita came after me. Lita threw me into the ring. As the bell rang and Lita came after me, I kicked for my life. It seemed every time I fought back, Lita would come back stronger. _

_Meanwhile, Kurt and Rocky were going at it, fighting at the announcer's table. Once they made it back into the ring, the fighting didn't stop. Rock would get an elbow in, and then Kurt would fight back with right hand after right hand. Then, Rock got Kurt into the Sharpshooter. I got into the ring and slapped Rock. Even though Rock seemed unaffected by it, the slap gave Kurt enough time to give Rock the Low Blow in. _

_As Kurt went to whip Rock into the turnbuckle, Rock reversed it and whipped Kurt into me. I fell off the apron, smacking my head against the steps. I began going in and out of consciousness as the Ref checked one me. The next face I saw was Hunter's. Several officials began to come out at this point, but Hunter shoved them all away, picking me up and carrying me in the back. _

_When we got to the back, Hunter laid me on the couch. "Steph…Don't move…You're gonna be fine." _

_I began to come to as the Paramedics began to come in and check me. "I'm okay…I have to go help Kurt."_

"_No…You stay here…I'll go help Kurt." Hunter said. I began going in and out of consciousness once more. Next thing I knew, Kurt was coming back into the locker room…Without Hunter. _

"_Where's Hunter…Is he okay?" I asked in a whisper. _

"_He's fine." Kurt answered as he chased the Paramedics away, "I'm so sorry …I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I really care about you, Steph…You have no idea." _

_Kurt began to hug me as I laid there, not really knowing what was going on. Deep down I knew Hunter wasn't okay…But I couldn't do anything about it. Just then, Kurt began to kiss me…Passionately. I couldn't believe it. At first…I wanted him to stop…To take it back. But then I thought about how Hunter and I used to be…And how Hunter used to kiss me like Kurt was at that moment. That's when I gave into it. _

_As fast as the kiss happened…It was gone. Kurt backed away, sporting a huge grin on his face; as if he planned all of what had happened. It was then I fully realized what had happened and what I had just done. Seeing the reaction on my face, Kurt got up and abruptly left the room. The Paramedics came back in the room, working on me…But all I could think about was Hunter. Hunter may have been inappropriate with Trish…And he may have said her name instead of mine…But he hadn't kissed her. __**I**__…On the other hand…__**Kissed Kurt**__! If I wanted to destroy my marriage…I had just done it in one pivotal moment. _

_After the EMT's gave me the okay, I changed my clothes and began grabbing all my stuff. That's when I heard a familiar deep voice behind me. "Where are you going?"_

_I jumped and turned around to look at Hunter. He looked like he had been through the war. "Oh my god…What happened?"_

_Hunter came into the locker room and slammed the door behind them. "What happened…I'll tell you what happened! Being the good Husband that I am…I went out there to help "Your friend." Kurt! And what do I get for putting my hatred of the man aside…I get double teamed…No, excuse me…Triple teamed…By Rock and the Hardy Boys! Meanwhile…Kurt is nowhere to be found!"_

"_I'm so sorry, Hunter. I'll…"_

"_Oh, no…You've done enough!" _

_At first, I didn't know what he was talking about. I was thinking that he was mentioning me picking Kurt over him…But I knew that wouldn't have made as mad as he was. In fact, nothing would except…It was then I realized why he was livid._

"_Hunter…"_

_Hunter began tossing all his stuff into his bag, then zipped it up and threw it over his shoulder. "Here comes the best part, Steph…As I came back to find Kurt…I noticed all the EMT's just standing outside this room…I didn't understand why…Until I saw why?" _

"_I…"_

"_I'm going back to Greenwich until Sunday! Don't call me…Don't come to see me! See how life is like without me for three days…Maybe that'll be __**your **__wakeup call!" Hunter said with anger in his voice, opening the door and walking out, slamming the door with emphasis._

* * *

><p>"I sat there forever…Knowing that this was the one thing Hunter and I might not be able to get over. But if we were going to…I had to give him what he wanted…And what Hunter wanted was space."<p>

"So…Where did you go?"

"I went home to New York. It wasn't easy."

"How was Lucy dealing with this time?"

"For being a puppy, she knew what she was going on. Hunter was around…Then wasn't around…Then was around."

"So, you stayed away…You gave Hunter his space…Tell me about what happened at Summerslam."

**So I have to give myself props here. For not having YouTube as help…I think I did a pretty good job! Next is Summerslam and where Stephanie really ended up! **


	26. August 27, 2000

**So I just realized that we're at chapter 26…And I'm nowhere near done! Oh, well…You can't always get what you want! But I'm not rushing this for anything! **

**August 27, 2000**

"Well…The day of Summerslam I was still New York…And in bed…"

* * *

><p><em>I was in mourning for a marriage that wasn't even technically over. For the past three days, all I had done was wallowed. I cried…Ate ice cream until I could barf…And had rented every chick flick possible. I hoped to sleep through Summerslam…Possibly the rest of 2000. I would have too if not for…<em>

"_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK…STEPHANIE…KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK…STEPHANIE MARIE, THIS IS YOUR BROTHER! IF YOU DON'T ANSWER THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW…I'M GONNA BREAK IT DOWN!"_

"_Ugh!" I huffed, throwing off the covers of the bed and getting out, letting my feet touch the cool hardwood floor. "Hunter was right…I do love the floors." I thought as I made my way to the door, undoing every lock, "What the hell do you want?" I asked as I opened the door with anger._

"_Well hello to you too!" Shane said as he walked in. Not only was he wearing his typical black suit, but on his shoulder was his new Hardcore title, which he won on the Raw I lost the women's title. Foley was making him defend it at Summerslam, "Jeez…You look like shit!"_

_Shane was right. My eyes were extremely puffy…I hadn't showered in days…Nor had run a brush through my hair. Still…You don't tell your Sister she looks like shit. "Thanks." I said sarcastically as I closed the door and leaned my back on it, "What are you doing here…You're supposed to be in Raleigh…Cutting pretty close don't you think?"_

_Shane had walked to the kitchen table and sat down. "I ain't going without my Baby Sister…I don't care what Foley says! Steph…You have to face Hunter…It's been three days…Summerslam's tonight! You gave him his space…Maybe Hunter's calm down…Maybe he'll listen to reason now!"_

_I laughed as I pushed my back off the door and made my way into the Kitchen. I opened one of the cupboards and grabbed the coffee can, measuring it into the filter. As the pot began to fill with water, I hoisted myself on top of the counter, putting the can back behind me and shoving the filter in the machine. _

"_Yeah…And maybe pigs will fly too, Shane! Don't you get it…This is bad…Really bad! This isn't just flirting or hugging or talking to someone else "Bad."…__**I kissed Kurt**__!" I yelled as I grabbed the full coffee pot, filling the machine with the water and starting it, "How can Hunter ever forgive me after what I've put him through…I can't even forgive me!"_

_Shane got up from the kitchen table and walked to where I was sitting. We were sitting face to face and were actually the same height because of the counter. Shane took both of my hands in his. "I gonna be honest with you, Steph…Hunter might not…But you'll never know unless you find out!" At that moment, the coffee beeped, signaling it was done. I looked at Shane, knowing what I wanted to do…And Shane did too as he moved out of my way, "Go take a shower…Do your makeup…Throw on your leather pants and your blank tank…And I'll fix up our coffee!"_

_I jumped down from the counter with an actual smile on my face. I turned around to face Shane while I continued to walk backwards. "Who says the coffee's for you?" I teased._

"_Just go get ready…You have to be in "Talk to my Husband." mode." Shane teased back as I ran into the bathroom. For the first time all weekend, I remembered my reason to fight. Hunter wasn't gone yet…And he wasn't gonna be if I had something to say about it._

_Three hours later, Shane and I were in Raleigh…And heading to the arena. We did indeed cut it very close as Summerslam was just about to start as our limo pulled up; we didn't even go to the hotel yet. Shane stayed behind to make a few calls, while I couldn't get out fast enough. I kept looking down at my Wedding ring, knowing I had to find Hunter. As I made way into the arena, Jonathan Coachman, Sunday Night Heat's interviewer, was standing by._

"_Hey, Steph, listen…I really need to ask you something!"_

"_Coach…Have you seen Hunter…Is he here?" I asked as I cut him off, hoping Coach would give me the right answer. _

"_No…Hunter's not here yet…"I continued walking at the answer of "No.", "…But Kurt Angle __**is**__!" _

_I stopped walking at the mention of Kurt. "Where's Kurt?" I asked._

"_He just came in and he went that way." Coach responded, pointing towards a hallway. _

_I went towards the direction Coach was pointing, wanting to talk to Kurt about what he had done on Smackdown. Then I thought about Hunter and why I was at Summerslam. That's when I turned back around and headed in the opposite direction towards Hunter's locker room. _

_I let myself in and dropped off all my stuff. I grabbed some coffee and began watching Summerslam on the TV. As I was sitting there, I started to get worried…It wasn't like Hunter not to be at a PPV when it started. As Trish's match began, I left the room and headed down towards Jan, the makeup lady's, booth; I just couldn't sit there and watch that skank without thinking about all the trouble she had caused. _

"_Everybody's talking about you kissing Kurt Angle last week!" Jan exclaimed in a sing song voice as soon as I sat down. _

"_For the record…I did not kiss Kurt…Kurt kissed me…Clearly!" I said, defending myself. Yet as I sat there, I knew that that was only half true. Kurt did kiss me…But I kissed him back. I got really quiet as I looked down into my coffee cup, thinking about all the gossip going around, "Why…Whose everybody?"_

"_All the girls in the locker room are having a little debate on whether Kurt's a "Hunk." or a "Hottie."!" Jan said, wanting to know the truth._

_I didn't want to admit it, but thinking back to when I kissed Kurt, it felt like Hunter used to kiss me. "Well…Kurt is a good kisser!" I said with a twinkle in my eye. _

"_Oh." _

_I headed back to Hunter's locker room, hoping he had shown up during my time away; I had even left a note for him in case he did…It was still there when I came back. I settled in for Shane's match as it was about to begin. As much as I loved Shane…I knew that the chances of him staying Hardcore champ at the end of the match were not good. However…I didn't know how bad it would get._

_Even with Andrew and Albert out there to help Shane, Blackman was hitting him with everything he could get his hands on: Kendo Sticks, Trash Cans, even a Leather Strap at one point. At the end of the match, Shane ended up on top of the Summerslam entrance way, with Blackman climbing after him. Once Shane got to the top…He had nowhere to go. Blackman kept hitting Shane with the Kendo Stick until Shane lost his grip and fell fifty feet back to the stage. _

_I screamed at the image in front of me. My Brother…My Best Friend…For all I knew was dead. Shane was just lying there, not moving. _

"_Is he okay?" I yelled out loud as I watched Shane being taken out by a stretcher, "Oh god…Oh Shane!"_

_Just then there was a knock on the door. I was too distraught to say anything._

_It was Kurt! "Steph…I just wanna talk to you about last Thursday night and about how I really feel!"_

_I didn't care what Kurt wanted…All I cared about was my Brother. "Have you anything about Shane…Is he okay?"_

"…_Yeah…I think he just got the wind knocked out of him or something! He's moving…He's alright!"_

"_Kurt…He got a lot more than just the wind knocked out of him!" I said on the verge of tears. That's when Kurt pulled me in for a hug. _

_We stood there for a few seconds, just hugging. I knew I shouldn't have been hugging Kurt, considering that's how I got into the mess I was in. Still…There had to be exceptions with it being Shane. Of course… Leave it to Mick Foley to make into something else._

"_Whoa…I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Foley asked, stirring the pot._

_I pushed Kurt away from me, ending our hug. I wasn't in the mood when it came to Foley. "No, you're not interrupting anything, Mick…Is Shane okay?"_

"_Well, that's why I came in here…Because I wanted you to know that I think that he may have landed right on his…__**Kisser**__! I think we better check!" _

_I couldn't deal with Foley's innuendo's…Or even Hunter at that moment…Shane was my main priority. I followed Foley to where the ambulance was. They were just about to put Shane in when I got there. I tried to get Shane to talk to me, but he was unconscious. The EMT's raised him in and headed off. Foley gave me a concerned look, but knowing Foley…He didn't really care. I got back to the locker room just as they showed Hunter finally arriving. I sat down on the leather couch, ready for whatever came my way. That's when I heard footsteps. Hunter walked in angry, then noticed it was me. Hunter slammed the door and threw his bag on the floor. Shane was wrong…Hunter hadn't calmed down…And he definitely wasn't listening to reason._

"_I want you to explain this to me…You explain to me how that kiss happened…You explain what it meant, huh! You tell me what possible explanation can you have…Tell me!" Hunter screamed._

"_Hunter…It didn't mean anything…There's nothing really to explain…I was virtually unconscious!"_

"_Nothing to explain?" Hunter yelled, not believing what I was saying._

"_Hunter…You're the one who carried me back from the ring…You saw how I hit my head…I was knocked out! Kurt took advantage of me…He kissed me and I had no idea what was going on! I don't know what he was doing…I don't know what he was thinking…I don't know!"_

"_That's just the point…I don't know what he's thinking either! I want you to stay away from Kurt Angle…After tonight…Kurt Angle will never be in our lives again!" Hunter continued to scream. I was once again on the verge of tears._

"_Hunter…I don't know how Kurt feels for me…And I don't feel anything for him…" I took a step forward and put my hand on Hunter's chest, "…But I do know that you're the only man for me!"_

_I gave Hunter a kiss on the cheek. Hunter left to go get changed for the match while sat on the couch, hoping I had said enough to make things right. I didn't lie…But I didn't fully tell the truth either. When Hunter came back, he was in full on "Game Mode.". _

"_You're gonna destroy Rocky…I know you're gonna be the champ again…I can feel it!" I said as I sat on the couch while Hunter put on his knee pads. _

_Just then, my phone went off. I got up and picked it up. "Hello?"_

"_Steph…It's Kurt…Please talk to me!" _

"_**Hi Mom**__!" I said, looking over to Hunter._

"_Steph…What's going on?" Kurt said, wanting to talk._

"_**I'm good…I'm just here with Hunter…He's getting ready for his match**__!" I said, letting Kurt know Hunter was next to me._

_Hearing the mention of his name, Hunter looked up. "Is that your Mom…Let me talk to her!"_

_I cringed at what Hunter was asking. "__**Oh…Hang on a sec, Mom…**__"_

_I gave Hunter the phone, hoping Kurt would hang up. He did. "Hey…Hello…Hello…That's weird…Your Mom just hung up on me."_

"_Oh…That is weird." I said innocently. I felt bad, I didn't want to lie to Hunter, but I also didn't want to start World War 3 either. That's why I also agreed to stay in the back like Hunter asked me to. _

_As the title match was about to begin, Kurt came out to the ring and grabbed the mic. "I know all you people are expecting me to apologize for what happened last Thursday night on Smackdown…So I am. I apologize…For not doing it a lot sooner! I didn't win these gold medals by backing down or second-guessing myself…I'm proud of myself for giving Stephanie the kind of passion that you, HHH, could never give her!"_

_The crowd was going crazy. I couldn't believe Kurt said that…Was he trying to get himself killed? Hunter was livid as he left the locker room, slamming the door. I watched on the TV as Hunter got out to the ring and went right after Kurt, not even waiting for Rocky to show up. Kurt tried to get onto the floor, but Hunter pulled him right back in. _

_Hunter cornered Kurt into the turnbuckle, stomping and choking him When the Ref got in the way, Hunter shoved him down too. This gave Kurt enough to time to regroup and come after Hunter, sending them both back outside the ring. Kurt was surprisingly being just as barbaric as Hunter, throwing Hunter into the barricade, then the ring steps. That didn't last for long as Hunter got his momentum back, rolling him onto the Spanish Announce table._

_That's when I saw it…The look in Hunter's eyes. A summer's worth of frustration and anger and…Hurt…Boiled up into that one moment. Hunter was about to set Kurt up for the Pedigree, when the table broke. Hunter looked okay, but Kurt…I knew he had to be injured or something. Hunter didn't care though as he pulled out his sledgehammer. That's when Rock showed up. I have to say that's the only time I was happy to see the Rock…This match was for the WWF title after all. _

_Rocky got the first punch in against Hunter, ducking against Hunter's sledgehammer shot. Hunter rolled out onto the floor, Rock right behind him. Hunter and Rocky kept going back and forth. Every time Hunter would get a shot in, Rocky would come back stronger. Meanwhile, the Paramedics were checking on Kurt…There was no doubt that he had a concussion. As Hunter had Rocky in the corner, I could see he noticed Kurt getting loaded on the stretcher. That's when Hunter had that look in his eyes again. Hunter took his attention away from Rock and went outside the ring stop the Paramedics from taking Kurt. He started beating up Kurt, who had no way of defending himself. Just as Hunter was about to take the stretcher, Rocky came back into the mix and him and Hunter got back into it once more. By that point…I had seen enough. I left the locker room and went to check on Kurt as he was being brought to the back. Once I knew Kurt was being taken care of, I headed down to the ring to help Hunter. _

_Hunter was getting the best of Rock…Despite the fact he didn't want me at ringside. At one point, Hunter called for me to get the title. I did as Hunter asked as he held Rock. I brought the belt in the ring and instead of hitting Rock…I hit Hunter! I rolled out to the floor as Rock went for the pin. After only a two count, Rocky then came after me, only to be stopped by Hunter. Hunter and Rock went back and forth as Sgt. Slaughter escorted me to the back. As soon as Sgt. Slaughter let go of me, I ran to the back where I found Kurt on the stretcher. _

"_Please, Kurt…Help Hunter…Please!" I begged._

"_Okay…Steph…I'll do it for you!" _

_I grabbed Kurt and began dragging him back down to ringside. I hoped there was enough time to help Hunter. When we got out there, Hunter had just hit the pedigree on Rock and was going for the pin. Instead of helping Hunter…Kurt pulled Hunter out if the ring and threw him into the ring steps! Kurt then made his way into the ring and tried to cover the Rock for himself. I stood there in shock, recalling the last few moments in my head. Part of me wanted to help Hunter…Yet the other wanted him to pay for turning me away when Sgt. Slaughter was escorting me to the back. _

_As Kurt and Rocky went at it, Hunter made his way back into the ring, asking me for the sledgehammer. I slid it into the ring. Hunter went for it, but Kurt stopped him. That's when I jumped in the ring to save Hunter. Hunter went after Kurt, taking a swing. But instead of hitting Kurt…He hit me! My last memory of Summerslam was Hunter bending over me to see if I was okay. Everything after that went black…_

**Now I know what you guys are thinking…And the answer is no! Stephanie doesn't have sex with Kurt! But…She does let herself admit a few things! Never the less…Stephanie and HHH still end up back together by the end of 2000…So yay! Next chapter…The full identity of Stephanie's whereabouts!**


	27. August 28, 2000

**So, I'm gonna do the whole "Just Stephanie talking." thing for the next two chapters. Then, when Stephanie finds out about Hunter hugging Chyna is when the therapist comes back in the picture. That will last until the chapter that Stephanie finds out about Hunter having Stone Cold run over! I have that situation all planned out! **

**August 28, 2000**

_**"Hunter?" I said as I stood in the bedroom…Our bedroom. I shrugged it off, turning my back to the door, looking out to the city's skyline. The door shut quickly, with arms soon wrapping around my waist. I jumped before relaxing back against the figure behind me. "You scared me."**_

"_**He." didn't speak, but I could feel the hot breath against my shoulder. I quickly realized that this wasn't Hunter. "He." wasn't tall enough, "His." body too small. "You're not afraid of me…Are you Steph?"…It was Kurt. **_

_**I forced the fear from my voice and turned in his arms, backing him against the door. "What are you doing here?"I asked, pushing against Kurt's chest, not letting go. **_

_**"You know what I'm doing here! You can't avoid us anymore!" **_

_**"Us?" I said as I shook my head, trying to push past him, "Kurt, I think we should…"**_

_**"Don't deny it!" He smirked at me. This was totally unlike Kurt, "We've been heading towards this for months!" **_

_**"I don't know what you're…" He pressed his mouth over mine roughly, stopping my protests completely. I sunk to the floor and cried, "…Kurt please…What has gotten into you…I thought we were friends?"**_

_**"Come on, Steph! Kiss me like you mean it…Like you did in the locker room!" **_

"_**I didn't know what I was doing!" I pleaded, "Besides…You forced yourself on me!"**_

_**Kurt grabbed me by the shoulders, turning my body away from the wall. "You keep telling yourself you didn't know what you were doing. You feel like have to be faithful to Hunter because he's your Husband…And that's what I love about you…Your loyalty…" I kept stepping back, but Kurt kept following. "But you don't have to worry about feeling faithful to Hunter anymore…Because I took care of him!"**_

_**I froze. "Took care of him?"**_

_**"We can be together now!" Kurt said, reaching for me. I took another step back, tripping over something behind me and stumbling to the floor. I struggled to my knees, my eyes falling on the obstruction.**_

_**"Hunter!" I screamed, running my arms over my husband. He laid there, eyes vacant, blood flowing from the edge of his mouth, "Oh my God, Kurt...What did you do?" **_

_**"I hit him with the sledgehammer, Steph…Just like he was gonna do to me!" Kurt said with no hint of emotion. **_

_**"But he didn't Kurt…You got the sledgehammer from Hunter…Remember!"**_

_**"I did…But you were trying to help Hunter…Not me!" **_

_**"Kurt…" I pleaded, trying to talk some sense into him, "Hunter's my Husband!"**_

_**"No!" He yelled. This wasn't the "Kurt." I had become friends with. This "Kurt." was mean…Dark…Evil. **_

_**"Please…" I begged.**_

_**"You did this…You made me want you…You made me have feelings for you! I knew we couldn't be together unless Hunter was out of the picture…And now he is! What can I say…GAME OVER!"**_

* * *

><p><em>"Hunter!" I screamed, my body shooting straight up from whatever bed I was on. A pair of two small yet strong hands grabbed my forearms…Hands that weren't Hunter's, "Get away from me!"<em>

_"Whoa… Steph…It's okay…It was just a dream!"_

_"Kurt!" I yelled as I shoved him back. I looked around my surroundings. I was in a hotel room, most likely Kurt's since I didn't have one. The bed was still made and I was still in my outfit from Summerslam. I jumped off the bed, getting as far away from Kurt I could, "Where the hell am I?"_

_"You're in my hotel room…I brought you back here after the PPV! I know I should have brought you to a hospital, but I just wanted to get you somewhere safe!"_

"_Where's Hunter?"_

"_I don't know…He was out cold too when I took you?"_

"_Too? What happened…And why does my head hurt?" I asked, putting my hand to my forehead._

"_You really don't remember?" I shook my head as Kurt continued, "I really don't know how to tell you this, so I'm just gonna do it…Hunter hit you last night! He was gonna use the sledgehammer on me, but you came into the ring to stop him…And he hit you! As far as Hunter getting knocked out too…I don't remember what happened…It was all a blur… I mean, I did go through the Spanish Announcer's Table last night! "_

"_Kurt…None of this makes sense! I mean…Hunter and I fight, but…He swore he would never put a hand on me! Even when we were just "Spouses with Benefits."…He promised I would never have to be afraid of him!" I said as I paced back and forth, listening to what Kurt had to say. I remembered parts of the night before. I remembered Hunter putting Kurt through the table, Hunter and Rocky going at it while Kurt was being brought to the back. Then…I remembered one particular thing...Me bringing Kurt out to help Hunter, only for him to ruin Hunter's chance at the championship. I shuddered at what I had done._

"_Steph…" Kurt said as I snapped out of my trance, coming towards me._

_I put my hand, keeping Kurt at arm's length. "Just tell me we didn't do anything?"_

_Kurt backed off, respecting my space. "We didn't do anything…I slept on the couch the whole time…" I was about to breathe a sigh of relief before Kurt continued speaking, "…But I have to ask, Steph…Considering what Hunter did to you…Would it have been so wrong to get a little payback?"_

_I stood there with my mouth open, shocked at the words that just came out of Kurt's mouth. I walked over to Kurt, erasing the space between us. "Kurt… I want you to listen to me…Okay...You and I are just friends…That's all we are gonna be!" Kurt nodded as I continued, not knowing if I was gonna snap or not, "I love Hunter with everything in me! He's the only person I've ever fully let in…Well until you!" I said with small smile as I continued, "You became a friend to me when I had nobody to talk to!"_

"_So…I was a consolation prize as far as friends go!" Kurt quipped with an attitude. I had never had heard an attitude come out of Kurt's mouth…And now was not the time._

_"How about you let me finish?" I quipped back, "I never meant to lead you on…But I did and it has altered the course of both our lives…As well as Hunter's…I don't want to hurt him anymore! You've gotten in his head…And you know it! So instead of standing by Hunter and protecting him…I'm been protecting you! I could have let you go and fought like hell for my marriage all these months…Instead all I've done is protect you! I let my crush get out of hand and what did you do about it…You forced yourself on me, screwed Hunter out of the WWF title, and then kidnapped me to your hotel room… And yet you still have the nerve to act like the victim?"_

"_Steph...I'm sorry!" Kurt sighed._

_"I have been so hard on Hunter…When really I should have been hard on myself!" I said with sadness in my voice._

_"Steph?" Kurt asked, almost begging me to stay._

"_I have to go…" I said, turning away and walking towards the door._

"_Where are you gonna go?" Kurt asked._

"…_There's somebody else that I need to be with more right now!"_

"_I want to know something?" Kurt asked softly._

_I turned back around so I was facing Kurt. "What?"_

_Kurt walked over to where I was standing. "In another world…One without Hunter..." _

_"Kurt…" I said, cutting Kurt off, "…I can't even imagine a world without Hunter…And I don't want to!"_

_Kurt nodded at me before I turned around and walked out of the door. I ran as fast I could to the elevators, taking it down to the front desk. An older woman, possibly in her late forties, was behind the counter. "Can I help you, Miss.?"_

"_What hospital would I go to if someone fell fifty feet from an entrance ramp?"_

_A short time later, I was walking the halls of Duke Raleigh Hospital, praying that I wasn't too late. The last twenty four hours had been out of control…Actually it was more like the past four days. I knew at some point Hunter and I were gonna have to talk…That I was gonna have to set things right. There were spots in Kurt's story that didn't add up…But like I told him…Someone mattered more at that moment…More than him or Hunter. _

_I soon found the room I was looking for. I stood in the doorway, taking in the horrible sight. Instead of my strong, stubborn Brother laid someone I barely recognized. Shane was hooked up to all these IV's and wires and machines. He looked thin and pale and still and…Not Shane. He was bruised from head to toe from the fall, something I didn't notice when I saw it happened. _

_My heart broke at the next sight. Laying at Shane's side…Watching every movement he made…Was Marissa. I thought back to Anaheim and waking up to Hunter sleeping on mine. Marissa too looked pale and thin, like she hadn't slept or ate. _

"_How is he?" I asked, announcing my presence. I sniffed the tears back, knowing they would come at any moment._

_Marissa got up and walked over to me. "He's sleeping. They said it's a miracle he even survived, but...He'll eventually mend." I nodded as she looked at me, clearly angry, "Where the hell have you been?" she yelled while whispering. Then, Marissa looked like she thought back to Summerslam and remembered what happened to me, "Oh God, Steph…Don't tell me…You and Kurt?"_

_I began to cry…Whatever tears I was trying to keep back were coming whether I liked it or not. Marissa pulled me in for a hug, letting me cry on her shoulder. "No, we didn't…But I was with him!" I said through my tears. _

_Marissa pulled me back to look at my face, wiping the tears away with her thumbs. "Come on…Let's go get something to eat…Shane won't be up for a while!" She said, pulling me back into a hug_

"_But it's Two in the morning…The cafeteria won't be open!" I said as my crying softened._

_Marissa took me in her arms as we began walking out of Shane's room. "You obviously don't know hospitals very well?"_

_Marissa was right. Despite being the early morning, we were able to get something to eat. I, however, wasn't hungry. I sat there, holding my tea, as I told Marissa what had happened when I woke up and the confrontation I had with Kurt. That led to the discussion about the dream I had around the time I woke up. I needed Marissa's advice and input more than ever._

"_Steph...The problem is you're both too stubborn to be together! Hunter gets angry and so do you and…Both of you don't want to back down! I mean…You're both borderline possessive! Think about it…he loses his title…he gets angry at you! Hunter gets caught with Trish…You get angry at him! Don't get me wrong…I'm not Linda…I don't hate Hunter! I just think you're both setting yourself up for major heartbreak…Possibly bigger than what's going on right now!"_

_I sat my tea down on the table. "But I love him!" I said with a whisper._

_Marissa took my hand with her free one. "Then…Prove me wrong…You've always been good at that!" She teased._

_I smiled softly, going back to my tea. Suddenly a thought popped into my head, one I should've thought about before. "Missy?"_

"_Yeah?" Marissa answered back with food in her mouth._

"_Do you have the tapes from last night?" I asked._

"_Uh hun!" Marissa said, not really knowing where I was going with my question._

"_I want to see them…I need to see them!"_

_Marissa gave me the keys to her rental car and the hotel room. I headed back with everything I had, practically running up to her room. I soon found the tapes, sitting next to the TV and VCR. I popped in Hunter and Kurt's match. I fast forwarded to the end when Kurt said Hunter hit me. What I saw was totally not what Kurt told me._

_I slid the sledgehammer in the ring and Hunter had gone for it, but Kurt stopped him and grabbed it himself. I got into the ring to stop Kurt from using it on Hunter when Hunter took a swing at Kurt. Instead of hitting Kurt though…Hunter did hit me! As I saw Hunter checking on me…It all hit me! "I remember!" I said out loud as I paused the tape. I started it up again to see what happened after I blacked out. _

_As Hunter was checking on me, Kurt nailed Hunter with the sledgehammer! That's something he didn't tell me! He said Hunter was out cold…Now I knew why! Rock then threw Kurt out of the ring and performed the People's Elbow on Hunter, covering him for the win. As Hunter and I were both laying there, Rock celebrated his win, holding up the title. _

_That's when the pieces all came together. As Rock left the ring, Kurt grabbed me and carried me up the entrance way, glaring back at Hunter, who was laying there motionless._

_I stopped the tape, shocked at what I had just seen. Kurt knew everything that had happened…And he didn't tell me. I was hurt and mad all at the same time. I pulled myself together and walked straight into the bathroom, throwing off all my clothes. Marissa said I could take a shower and changed into something of hers before I came back…And that's just what I did. As the water hit, I stood there…Thinking about Hunter. I knew he was probably worried sick about me. But I also knew that what happened didn't fully change anything. We still had a lot to talk about…And I still had to clear my head. So I decided not to call Hunter. Instead, I threw on a pair of Marissa's jeans and a t-shirt and grabbed my Summerslam outfit and headed back to the hospital._

_When I got back, the sun was just starting to come up. Marissa was sitting outside of Shane's room when I made it. _

"_Is he okay?" I asked, worried._

"_Yeah…There just checking his vitals. I had to get out of there, though…It kills me to see him like that." Marissa said, choking back the tears. _

"_I know the feeling." I said, thinking back to all the times Hunter had been in the hospital. That's when the doctor came back out. _

"_Your Husband might be able to go home tomorrow…Depending on how today goes!" He said, looking at Marissa._

_Marissa began to cry as I pulled in for a hug. I looked at the doctor as Marissa sobbed on my shoulder. "Thank you." I said._

"_Are you his Sister?" I nodded as the doctor continued, "He's been asking for you for a while…Do you wanna see him?"_

_I looked at Marissa, who nodded. I pulled away and wiped my face, opening the door. I closed it softly, standing there in the room. Shane was staring out of the window. They had managed to get him to sot him on his own. Like the doctors told Marissa…Shane was lucky to be alive. I went into my own deep thoughts about what would've happened if Shane didn't live. What would I do…How would I go on without my Best Friend. We had been to hell and back that past year and I needed my Brother more than ever. _

"_Jeez…You look like shit!" I heard a voice call out to me…One I knew too well. _

_I looked up to find Shane's pale face staring my way. I ran over to his bed and gave him a huge hug. Shane began to cough, "Steph…You're cutting off circulation!"_

"_I'm sorry!" I said, pulling back before I sat down on the bed, "I know I should've come sooner…I just…"_

_Shane cut me off. "I know…Marissa told me."_

"_Everything?"_

"_Everything…Should I be calling any divorce attorneys or anything like that?" Shane asked me, putting a piece of hair behind my ear._

"_Not on my end!" I said with a small smile._

_The rest of the day, I spent with Marissa and Shane, getting whatever either one of them needed. That night, we all settled in to watch Raw, which was Greensborough…I just needed to know what was going on. One of the first things I saw was Hunter pacing back and forth, waiting for me to show up. That's when XPac showed up; I was surprised he even cared considering DX had broken up. I watched with interest as the two of them spoke._

"_How are you doing?" Xpac asked._

"_I'm alright…I'm just…Steph should've been here…I haven't seen her since last night…!" Hunter said, clearly concerned for me._

"_Really?" _

"…_You know the whole thing in the match took place where I went to punch Kurt Angle…He ducked…I hit my Wife!"_

"_Oh yeah!" _

"_I haven't seen her…It's been twenty four hours…I don't know where she is…But I got this feeling inside me…Wherever she is…Kurt Angle's got something to do with it! I tell you what…If he shows up here tonight…I'm gonna take him apart!"_

"_Hey man…Just chill out! Last time I've seen Stephanie…She was in good hands!" XPac teased._

_Hunter was livid. "You think that's funny?" He yelled as Raw went to commercial. I was so mad at XPac. I thought that him and I had gotten past all the shit when DX was going on. When Raw came back from commercial, Road Dogg was now talking to Hunter, "Come on man…You're not gonna make a joke about this like XPac did…Right?"_

_Road Dogg's attitude was the exact opposite of XPac's. "I'm a married man and I know you're plight…" He said, mentioning that fact that him and his ex-Wife had just reconciled, "…These things have a way of working themselves out! For some reason, I feel she's safe…She's a big girl…She can take care of herself, man…Standing out here ain't gonna get her here faster!"_

_I was glad that Road Dogg gave Hunter some reassurance…I knew there was a reason I always liked him. My moment of calmness soon faded as Kurt's music began to play. Hunter heard it and began walking back into the arena, ready for a fight. Shane and I looked at each other._

"_Did you know he was going to Raw?" Marissa asked, sitting next to Shane._

"_No…I haven't seen him since I walked out this morning!" I said as I sat by the window, turning my attention to the TV and to Kurt making his way into the ring, grabbing the mic._

"_Last night at Summerslam…Your Olympic hero sadly suffered a horrible concussion…It's True! And as a result of that concussion…There a lot of things I don't quite remember! After HHH attempted to Pedigree me through the Spanish Announce table…And my face smashed into the concrete floor…My mind drew a complete blank!"_

"_Nice job Hunter!" Marissa and Shane said in unison. _

"_Shh!" I said as Kurt continued._

"_But what I do know about last night is that Hunter actually struck his own Wife, Stephanie, in the middle of the ring…And then got his butt kicked by the Rock! And what I do know…And what I've been told…Is that I came back to help Stephanie to take her away from any further brutality…I brought her to safety and to seek medical attention at REX Medical Center…And that's all I know about last night!"_

"_He's lying…Why is Kurt lying?" I screamed._

"_I don't know, Steph…I don't know." Shane said softly._

_I sat back in the chair, crossing my arms across my chest as Kurt continued. "But what I do know is that HHH has always been a shady character in my book…What he did to a poor innocent girl like Stephanie is beyond deplorable…It's borderline criminal! So it's very clear to me that HHH…You always made a lousy WWF champion…But after last night…You make an even lousier Husband…And that is True!"_

_It was then that Hunter's music finally hit across the arena. Surprisingly…The crowd was actually cheering Hunter on. Hunter looked so angry as he grabbed the mic. "Let's get a few things straight…Last night at Summerslam, Kurt…You didn't get a concussion…I gave your ass a concussion!"_

_As Marissa, Shane, and I were watching Raw in Shane's room, you could hear the nurses watching Raw out in the hall; cheering and yelling for Hunter. I smiled a small smile as Hunter continued. _

"_Now, Kurt…Last night I beat you senseless…Now I'm not gonna do that tonight…Well, not just yet! You see…There's one thing I want to know…I want to know where my Wife is! And if you don't tell me…You wanna talk about what I did last night being criminal…What I do to you in this very ring will most definitely be criminal!"_

_Kurt had a smug look on his face as Hunter was cornering him. This is what I was talking about. Kurt knew how to get to Hunter…And he flaunted it. "HHH…What are you implying? Are you implying some sort of kidnapping! To be honest with you…I don't have a clue what happened last night…And I certainly don't know where your Wife is!"_

_Hunter got that look on his face…The look that meant he was holding back his true anger. "You know, Kurt…You come out here every week and you like to play the ignorant Jackass! But…I'm not buying it…I know you better than that… You're not fooling me for a second! Now I want you to tell me what I want to know…And I want you to do it now…Before I beat your ass!"_

_Kurt took the mic once more. "In case you didn't know, HHH, I am an Olympic gold medalist…When I say something…You're damn sure it's the truth because I wouldn't do anything else! But maybe the reason Stephanie hasn't tried to contact you…Is because she's scared of you…Maybe you're Wife doesn't trust you! Or maybe…Just maybe…When you punched her…You finally knocked some sense into her and she sees you as the bastard that you are!"_

_Shane and Marissa's jaws dropped, as did mine. Hunter then shoved Kurt through the ropes, causing a swarm of Referees to come out and separate them. As Raw went to commercial, I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to figure out what I was going do. The night got even crazier as later on, Michael Cole went to interview Kurt and asked about really happened. Instead of telling the truth, Kurt took the lie a step further._

"_Now that I think of it…I do remember after the hospital…Being in a hotel lobby…And I wasn't alone…Stephanie was there! And I remember a room…Room 814! That wasn't my room…It was Stephanie's!"_

"_That's a lie…That was Kurt's room…Not mine…I didn't even have a room!" I screamed. I couldn't stand it anymore, so I turned off the TV. _

"_Hey…What about Raw…You never miss a Raw?" Shane asked._

"_I can't watch anymore…Plus, you should go to bed!"_

_Marissa chimed in. "Steph's right…You need your rest if you want to go home tomorrow!"_

_Shane was defiant at first, but leave it to a yawn to give it away. "…Alright…As long as you go back to the hotel and sleep too." He said as he pulled Marissa in for a kiss._

_I smiled, seeing the two of them together. "Missy…It's okay if you want to…I'll stay here with Shane!"_

_Marissa nodded softly, giving Shane one more passionate kiss before hugging me goodbye. I took Marissa's chair next to Shane and settled in, taking Shane's hand. "You better not go anywhere…You hear me…I forbid it!"_

_Shane stroked my hand as he laid his head back, exhaustion clearly taking over. "I can only make that promise if you do!"_

_Before I could answer him back, Shane fell fast asleep. I kissed his forehead, turning off the lamp above Shane's head. I settled back into my chair, attempting to fall asleep. I was awakened a couple of hours later to a tapping on my shoulder. It was Shane's doctor…I automatically assumed he wanted to check Shane, so I moved._

"_Oh no, Ms. Mcmahon…There's someone to see you."_

_I wiped my eyes, waking myself up. "It has to be Marissa…Though I don't know why she didn't just come in."_

_The doctor laughed, his British accent prominent. "No, actually…It's a man. Six Four…Blonde hair…Sound familiar?"_

_I stood up from the chair, realizing what the doctor had just told me. I ran out of the room, hoping it was true. He was sitting there: Grey workout pants matched with his grey mesh shirt, white sneakers. It was true…And he was real._

"_Hi." He said softly, getting up from the chair he was sitting on._

_I walked over to where he was and stood face to face, forming the one name that meant so much. _

_"Hunter?"_

**Okay…So this is officially the longest chapter I have written! You have to figure guys…It starts two o'clock in the morning on the Monday after Summerslam and ends two o'clock in the morning on the Tuesday after Summerslam…That's twenty four hours people! Next chapter…Steph and Hunter actually talk! Don't get too excited though…The love doesn't last! :(**


	28. August 29, 2000

**The last chapter…Full of drama! Now we have the Hunter/Stephanie talk I promised. Like I said…The love won't last long…As the issue with Chyna creeps it's head out! Also…The therapist comes back at the end of this!**

**August 29, 2000**

_I took in the sight before me. Hunter was a broken man. He once told me that before I came into his life… And aside from Shawn and DX…He never opened up to anyone. But looking at his face…I could see he was worried sick about me and blaming himself for what I had done wrong. My mind briefly became blank of any thoughts of Shane._

_"How is he?"_

_"What?" I asked, snapping back into reality._

_"Shane…How is he?"Hunter asked, angling his head toward the direction of Shane's door._

_"Oh…Um…He's going home tomorrow…Or today…What time is it anyway?" I asked, confused over what day it was. Aside from the time in Kurt's locker room and some brief naps in the hospital…I hadn't truly slept in thirty six hours!_

_Hunter looked down at his watch, tilting his wrist to him. "It's…Quarter to Two on Tuesday morning!"_

"_Tuesday...Right…" I said, getting my mind back on track. Then, I thought of something. "…Wait…Raw was in Greensboro last night!"_

"_Yeah?" Hunter said confused._

"_That's at least an hour and a half away!"_

"_Okay?"_

"_If you came straight from Raw…How did you know where I was?" I asked, looking at Hunter. He knew why…And soon I figured it out too, laughing out loud, "__**She **__called you…Didn't she?"_

"_Who?" Hunter said innocently._

"_**Marissa**__! As she was leaving to go back to the hotel…She got on the phone with somebody! I just assumed she was calling Mom and Dad to tell them about Shane, but…It was you!" _

_Hunter couldn't hide it anymore. "She left me a message... I didn't check my phone until Raw was over! I must say…When it comes to manipulating and scheming…She's definitely a Mcmahon!" He said, letting out a small laugh. I agreed, laughing as well. Hunter took a chance and came towards me, reaching out for my hands, "Can we talk…Just you and me?"_

_I hesitated for a moment before agreeing. "The chapel's open…We can go there." I took Hunter's hand and led him down the hall. I opened the wooden doors, letting Hunter in before shutting them and walking in, "I have a history with hospital chapels!" I said, trying to light the mood as I took a seat next to Hunter in the front pew._

"_Oh yeah?" Hunter said._

_I nodded as I continued. "It started when you fought Foley at Royal Rumble…Then at No Way Out. I went into whatever chapel the hospital had and just…Asked God to keep you safe and I thanked him for giving me you. Then…When I lost the baby and you went to get me clothes at the hotel…I sat and asked him to watch over her…Let her know we loved her."_

_Hunter put his arm around me. "And today…Or yesterday?" _

"…_I asked him to let Shane be okay…And to help me figure out what to do…With everything that's happened…" I said before turning towards Hunter, "…I'm sorry I didn't call you."_

_"You scared me half to death. Until I got that message…The thoughts that went through my head…I wouldn't wish on anybody. You know I would've understood if you wanted to just be with Shane…Right?"_

_I looked down. "You and I both know that it wasn't just about that, Hunter!"_

"_I know…We have a real problem here…Don't we?"_

"_I'm the problem…Not you! I don't know what's wrong with me…Why can't I just be happy with what I have?"_

"_Because you're stubborn! You have to be the one to find out what's good in life…No one can just tell you or show you! I'm the same way…At least that's what Marissa says!" Hunter said with a small smile._

"_I could have told you that! Marissa…She says we're setting ourselves up for heartbreak by being together! And maybe she's right...Maybe we are too stubborn…Maybe we are both possessive…Maybe we should just separate and take a break for a while and…"_ _Hunter interrupted my rambling with a kiss, just like on Christmas. When he pulled away, I looked at him confused, "Why did you do that?"_

_"To make you shut up!" He said with a smile before continuing, pulling me so we were face to face, "If you think I'm letting you go or separating with you…You're wrong…We'll get through this is! If that means counseling or going away for a while or…Whatever…I'm not letting you get rid of me!"_

_I smiled softly. As much as I was enjoying the way our conversation was going, there was still one piece of information that needed to be addressed. "Hunter?" _

"_What?" Hunter asked softly._

"_I want you to know that what Kurt said wasn't true! He didn't take me to the hospital…I don't even think he went to the hospital for himself! I woke up in his room…Not mine…And…"_

_Hunter sat straight up, looking like he was gonna explode. "Did you and him…" _

_I pulled him back next to me. "…No! He…For the better lack of the word… Abducted me! At first, he told me "His version." of what happened at Summerslam…But then, thanks to Missy's tapes…I remembered everything. Everything up until you hit me…Obviously!"_

_Hunter calmed down so we could talk again. "I'm can't say enough how sorry I am for that! You know I would never hurt you intentionally…Even when we were just together and not in love…I would have never touched you like that! But I have to know something…Was Kurt right…Are you scared of me?"_

"_I know you wouldn't harm me…The safest I've ever been is with you! So you can just forget about me being scared of you! But as far as Kurt goes…I think I'm gonna stay away from him for a while! Things were said…Things that needed to be said from the get go…And deep down…I don't think Kurt got the picture!"_

_"I don't understand…One minute you're begging me to try to be friends with Kurt…And now…"_

_"And now I'm doing what I should have done a long time ago!"_

_"What?" Hunter asked, not wanting to believe me._

_I reached up and put my hand on Hunter's cheek. "You're my Husband…You're it for me! We can't take back this summer and what we've done to each other…All we can do is move on from it and start new." _

_"I don't want to feel second to Kurt!"_

_I took Hunter's hands in mine, thinking of the right words. "…I can't promise that Kurt and I won't have moments of friendship…But what I can promise is that you will never have to worry about being second to him…Not anymore! From now on…And what it should've always been…__**You **__come first…I just hope I'm not too late for that to happen!" _

_The tears I was holding back as I spoke were flowing freely. Hunter undid our hands and wiped my eyes with his thumbs, bringing me into his arms. "You're not!" Hunter said softly into my hair, kissing the top of my head. _

_We stayed in each other's arms for what seemed like forever. Things weren't gonna happen overnight…Hunter and I weren't gonna be back to normal right away…But we were given a second chance…__**I **__was given a second chance._

_After Hunter and I pulled apart, a small smile appeared on my face. "So…What do we do now?"_

"_Well…There are many things I want to do with you right now…But seeing as if we're in the mist of the Lord…They wouldn't be appropriate in this particular place!" Hunter quipped._

_I laughed. "…Good point!" I quipped back._

**So, I know this was kinda disappointing considering how long the last chapter was but…Give me a break guys…It did its purpose! I'm not trying to bring up a conversation about God or Heaven or anything like that** **when it comes to Stephanie in the chapel…I'm just trying to show how Stephanie is looking for a little faith during all the turmoil in her life! Guys…I can't say this enough…Review!**


	29. August 31, 2000

**This is probably the most fun I had writing a chapter. A hard topic to deal with considering the real life implications with it! All I can say is…One of the few times in life where the "Other woman." gets the "Happily Ever After."! If only we all knew when HHH and Stephanie really got together…If only! And once again guys, I don't have many YouTube clips to help me out…Be gentle!**

**August 31, 2000**

"Hunter stayed with me the rest of the early morning hours, keeping me company as Shane slept. When Marissa showed up later, I let her know the jig was up. She admitted defeat…Saying that she was simply doing what two stubborn people wouldn't…Letting each other know they were alright. Shane went home to Greenwich to recuperate…But we always made sure to talk every Wednesday. Summerslam taught me so much…Especially about what could be taken away from me. I only wished I had remembered that when…Everything fell apart. Shane still had some problems though…After the fact…Mostly with his memory. It would be awhile before he fully got that back."

"So…Shane and Marissa went home…Did you and Hunter follow?"

"No…We headed to Fayetteville for Smackdown. Hunter still had my bags from Summerslam, so clothes weren't an issue. We went a couple of days early and just…Made up for lost time. Not just by making love; we talked…We went out and enjoyed whatever the town had to offer…We even just sat and enjoyed each other's company. It had been months since we had been that close…That connected….I had missed him so much. For those two days before Smackdown…It felt like we were truly back together."

"Did Hunter tell you about what you missed on Raw?" The doctor said as she wrote.

I got uneasy, thinking back to that time. "…Hunter told me that he faced Eddie Guerrero…And that Kurt interfered in the match. Knowing the talk Kurt and I had had…And what I saw happen on Raw before I shut it off…I wasn't surprised he did something like that. What I didn't get is why Hunter was facing Eddie. I mean…We really didn't have any issues with him. It just…Didn't make sense. After a while…I just figured Commissioner Foley made the match to screw with Hunter."

"But it wasn't Foley that made the match…It was Eddie…No?"

"Yeah…I found that out on Smackdown…That's not all I found out."

"…Tell me about Chyna."

"What about her?"

"Well…What did Hunter tell you about his history with Chyna…Was it a normal relationship?" The doctor said, crossing her legs.

"Trust me…Hunter and I's dysfunction was nothing compared to what he had with Chyna…They were everything but normal…" I said with a sarcastic laugh, "…From what I remember him telling me…It seemed that they would always get into the same argument: Chyna would go off on some tirade about how the WWF was all male dominated. Hunter would tell her that's how wrestling was; originally meant for men to beat each other up and for the women to just stand there and look pretty. It wasn't a sexist comment or anything…It's just how it had always been."

"Did Hunter believe that?"

"…I honestly don't know. I mean…The night I caught Trish in our locker room…That was one of the things we fought about, but…I never truly knew what he thought about that situation. When Chyna and him would fight though… He would always bring up that times were changing. Women were now going in the ring and were having their own division and title, so…"

"In Hunter's mind, there was no need for an argument." The doctor said, finishing my sentence.

"Exactly. I mean…What was Hunter supposed to do…Support the fact that his girlfriend wanted to take title shots away from guys…Guys like him?"

"But Chyna didn't see that way."

"No, she didn't. In fact…Hunter's defense would just get her angrier…I can still see the face he would make when he would tell me about Chyna's screeching…Hunter said it almost drove him insane listening to her. Apparently, Chyna would throw these temper tantrums, saying about how she was above all the "Sluts." in the WWF…And those were the nice words she would use. Then she would pull the "You're not supportive of my career!" line and…It would just get ugly from there."

"You said in our first session that Hunter didn't know what him and Chyna were…Elaborate on that."

"Well…When Chyna wasn't being mental about their professional lives…She was being mental about their personal lives. One month, she would be demanding to be his girlfriend…And the next…She would be dating Mark Henry and focusing on her career; Hunter couldn't keep up with her…And he got to a point that he didn't want to."

"What were **your** feelings about Chyna?"

"…I couldn't stand her…Even before Hunter and I got together. I mean…This is the same Chyna that beat Hunter for his number one contender spot and thought nothing of it. Hunter's the type of guy that needs a woman who he can defend…But who also can defend herself. Chyna never let him defend her…She was too bitter and jealous of his success to let that happen. He once told me that in the two years they were together…Out of all the feelings he had for Chyna…Positive and negative…Not one was love…That he didn't know love until he met me."

"So in your mind…There was no need to worry about Hunter when it came to Chyna."

"No…There was no worry at all…At least that's what I thought…"

* * *

><p><em>The fans at Smackdown that night were shocked by my return…The whole WWF world was. It was my first public appearance since Summerslam and I was ready for things to get back to normal. <em>

"_Before I begin…I just want to say that my Husband, HHH, will be arriving here very shortly!" I said as I took the mic. The crowd was booing at that announcement…But I didn't care as I continued, "Now that that's been dealt with, I would like to thank everyone for their concern about my whereabouts last Monday night…They were deeply touching! However, I would also like to address the nasty rumors that have going around about me and I would like to offer all of my fans out there an explanation so I can save my flawless reputation!"_

"_You see, as many of you witnessed at Summerslam, my Brother, Shane, fell over fifty feet off the entrance ramp at the hands of Steve Blackman! It's a miracle he's even alive! But after spending all night Sunday and all day Monday with him…I'm happy to inform all of you that Shane is home and is healing well…But that's not all! After what has transpired between Hunter and I this past month…We have braved the storm and are now experiencing pure marital happiness again!" _

_Before I could continue, Kurt's music began to blare throughout the arena. I was shocked that he was coming out here considering the last conversation we had. I was determined to keep my promises to Hunter…Even if that meant I lost Kurt as a friend._

"_Steph…I know I speak for all of these fans when I say I admire you…I admire you just everyone here admires me for my Olympic gold medals! I also commend you Steph for coming out here…Even after your Husband practically manhandled you!" Kurt said after taking the mic._

"_I don't understand Kurt…What are you talking about?"_

"_I know you're probably a little woozy after what happened at Summerslam…So allow me to remind you with this footage…" Kurt responded as he pointed to the Titantron. There…Right in front of my eyes…Was Hunter striking me, "…You see, Steph, HHH had plenty of time to pull back his punch…But he didn't! He didn't and he struck you because he was enraged!"_

_Seeing the footage hurt, but I also knew what else occurred after Hunter hit me. "Kurt…Hunter and I have talked about what happened…And I understand it was all an accident!"_

"_Steph, I wish I could believe that…And maybe it was…But let me ask you something…Was this…" Kurt answered back, pointing once again to the Titantron. I didn't know what else Kurt had up his sleeve…Until I looked and saw for myself, "That is __**your Husband**__ and an old flame mind you, rekindling that old flame…In the locker room, Steph…This is what I'm talking about, okay! That is a disgrace…That's a married man…__**You're man**__…__**You're Husband**__!"_

_I stood there, shocked at what I was seeing. I turned around back at Kurt, who was still talking. "I'm sorry I'm the one who'd have to tell you about that, Steph…I thought you knew…I thought __**your Husband**__ talked it over with you, so…I just thought I tell you, and…I'm sorry!"_

_I took the mic once more, taken aback at what had just transpired. "I…I don't believe it!"_

"_Well believe it, Steph…Because it's true…It's true!"_

_Before I could answer Kurt back, Chyna made her way onto the ramp way, with a mic in hand. "For God's sake, Stephanie, are you gonna listen to that crap from this idiot? Absolutely nothing happened between Hunter and myself on Raw…And this idiot is obviously manipulating you!"_

"_Oh, spare me, Chyna…If that's your real name! Last Monday night, I took a stand! Sure, I hit Hunter with a chair and I hit Eddie with a chair…" Kurt scoffed at Chyna before looking back at me, "…I hit Hunter to stand for you…I was taking a stand for you, Stephanie…Okay!"_

_I nodded as Kurt turned his attention back to Chyna. "I hit Eddie with a chair…Well…We all know I had a concussion…So I was seeing double and I thought that Hunter got back up…So I swung again thinking it was Hunter…And it was Eddie…I would never do that to him! But, wait a minute, Chyna, speaking of Eddie…Sure, I don't think you really know how he felt…Since you were tending to someone else last Monday night…Show the footage!"_

_I didn't know what else Kurt had to show me…Until I looked at the screen once more. There was the end of Hunter's match with Eddie…And Chyna was bent over both of them. "Now…That's Eddie next to Hunter…Who is Chyna tending to…" Kurt interrogated Chyna before turning back to me, "…__**Your Husband**__…It's true!"_

"_She sure is!" I said, snapping from all the stress._

"_You are not kidding…That's what I'm talking about! Now… I don't know what's going on there, but Chyna…I'm sure you're proud of yourself…Aren't you!"_

"_You know what, Kurt…The only thing I'm gonna be really proud of is shoving your Olympic medals down your throat!" Chyna fought back as she made her way down to the ring._

"_Wait a minute…Wait a minute! I'm not like Hunter…I don't strike women…Well…Unless it's in self-defense…Then, I'll strike women…But that's the only reason!" Kurt said, trying to get Chyna to back off. But she wasn't budging, "Chyna…Don't come in here…Don't make me have to kick your butt…Not in front of everybody!"_

_Even after all of Kurt's protesting, Chyna still proceeded to come into the ring. Before Chyna could get her hands on Kurt, I got in front of her face. There was a lot I wanted to say to her:_

"_Who do think you are…He's my Husband…Not yours…Do you remember who I am…If you think you can steal my Husband and get away with it…You're dead wrong!"_

_Chyna got defensive, slowly coming after me. "Who do you think you're talking to?"_

_I wasn't backing down though. "What…What are you gonna do about it?"_

_Meanwhile, Kurt got behind Chyna and planted her with the Olympic Slam. That's when Eddie ran into the ring and began fighting Kurt, eventually throwing him from the ring. Kurt and I got back up the ramp proud of what we had accomplished. Inside though…I was pissed off. Hunter knew I had turned off Raw…He knew he didn't see what had happened…He also knew how I felt about Chyna… And he hid the hug anyway._

_Kurt and I ended back to my locker room to discuss what had happened out there. Hunter was on his way and frankly…I didn't care about my promise at that moment._

"_I was trying to be a gentleman, Steph…I didn't want to have to do that to a woman!" Kurt said, snacking on a piece of fruit._

"_I know, but…You told Chyna…You warned her that if she came in the ring, you would have to defend yourself!" I answered back._

_Just then, I heard the doorknob click and saw the door open…There was Hunter. "Hey Steph…" Hunter said with a smile towards me. Then, he saw that Kurt was in the room with me, "What the hell is this...What the hell is this?" Hunter began to scream as he went after Kurt._

_I managed to get between Hunter and Kurt as Kurt got out the room. "Hey!" I said as I got in Hunter's face and slapped him across it._

_Hunter snapped back and got in my face like he never had before. This wasn't like previous times where I would slap him and apologize…Hunter deserved what he got. "What the hell was that for?" He screamed at me, shocked by my actions._

_"Why didn't you tell me about Chyna on Monday?" I screamed back, not backing down._

"_Tell you what about Chyna?"_

"_The hug and everything…Why didn't you tell me…Were you trying to hide it from me?_"_ I asked, demanding an answer._

_"About a hug?" Hunter yelled me._

"_And then her caring for you and everything…Why didn't you tell me?" I asked once more._

"_Why didn't I tell you…Because it meant nothing! She hugged me as a friend…It was nothing!"_

"_Well…If it meant nothing…Then why didn't you mention it…Why did you feel you had to hide it?"_

"_Because it wasn't important…This is ridiculous!"_

"_Not important!" I said, flabbergasted that Hunter wasn't getting why I was upset. _

"_This is ridiculous…It was a friendly hug…You know what…" Hunter said, clearly about to snap at me. Instead, he kicked one of the floor lamps close by, "…I'm gonna go cool off…I'm gonna come back when you're thinking straight!" Hunter said as left the room, slamming the door behind him. I sat back on the couch and began to cry. After a while, Hunter hadn't come back, so I decided to get myself some coffee; waiting around wasn't gonna do me much good. _

_On my way to the coffee area, I felt an arm behind me. I looked at my side…It was Kurt. "Oh!" I said as I jumped back, startled._

"_Steph...I just want to talk…I just want you to know that I'm here for you tonight…And I want to clear up one thing! There's a misunderstanding that's been going around…It's not a misunderstanding between you and me…There's some kind of misunderstanding about the kiss between you and me! I just want you to know…It was a kiss that a good friend would give to another good friend…Because that's what we are…We're good friends…You know what I'm saying?"_

_I was very uncomfortable with where the conversation was going. Kurt was acting like the talk we had in his hotel room never happened. I was in no mood for Kurt's "Explanation.". "Kurt…I just need some space right now…Big time space!"_

_Kurt agreed and I continued to the coffee area. After I got my cup, I headed back to Hunter and I's locker room. I sat back in the couch once more, taking a sip. "Ah…Too strong!" I said, putting my cup on the end table and crossing my arms. That's when I heard the door click once more and door opened slowly. _

_Hunter peeked his head into the room, not wanting to come in. "Hey." He said, coming in slowly and closing the door behind him, "Can I sit down?" _

_I moved so he had a spot. Hunter came around the coffee table and sat down next to me. I sat up so we were face to face. Hunter took my hands in his, like he always did._

"_I've calmed down and I want to explain what happened on Raw._ _Steph…Chyna was just giving me some advice…She was giving me advice on relationships…That's all…And we hugged at the end…But it was nothing, okay! But you're right…I should have told you! But I know how sensitive you are and how easily upset you get…You're a delicate flower…Things bother you…And I understand that! I should've told you…I was wrong…I admit that…I'm wrong!"_

"_I mean…Can you just see where I was coming from…It's only because of your past history of your relationship with her…And then I see the hug, and you know…It just hurt!"_

"_You're right…I should have told you…I'm sorry…Okay!"_

"_Okay!" I said as I leaned in for a kiss. Any other time, Hunter would have joined me right away. This time, however…He was taking too long._

"_But you know. I could say the same for you and Kurt!"_

_I pulled back, caught off guard by what Hunter was saying. Why was Hunter bringing this up when we were just about to make up? "What…Kurt and I are totally different!"_

"_How do you think it's different?" Hunter asked me, getting annoyed once more._

"_Because there's no history between Kurt and I, you know…On my part…He's only ever been my friend!" I said._

_"Oh, so you and Kurt are just friends!" Hunter said as he got up, his rage clearly building up, "You and Kurt Angle are just friends…The guy that kissed you…The guy that every week is constantly involved in our marriage…Somehow trying to screw our marriage up! The guy that's constantly needling me…The guy that's constantly in my face…The guy that's constantly doing something! Hugging you, kissing you…" _

_Before I knew it, Hunter had snapped again, and began destroying our locker room. "This is ridiculous! Kurt Angle…I am so sick of Kurt Angle…Do you understand me?" _

_It was then I began to fear for my safety. I truly thought Hunter had now lost his mind. I began screaming for him to stop. I ran out of the room as fast as I could…I was now the one who now needed some air._

_I went back to the coffee area, hoping I could have luck with a second cup. I turned back around to go find a good spot outside to think. That's when I saw Kurt running up towards me. "Are you okay?"_

"_Yeah…I'm fine." _

"_I heard you and Hunter had got into a fight…Did he hit you?"_

"_Kurt, listen: Hunter might be a lot of things, okay, but… He loves me…And Hunter would never lay a hand on me!" It was the truth…Partially. Hunter did love me, but…I didn't know any more if Hunter would ever hit me…Not after what had already happened._

_Kurt didn't believe me. "Steph…You can tell me anything…Are you trying to protect him…Don't do it!"_

"_Kurt…No…I'm not trying to protect him! Hunter and I had a fight, you know, but…We'll work things out, okay…If I need you…I'll let you know!"_

"_All you have to do is ask, Steph…I'm always be here for you."_

"_Thank you." I said before Kurt headed back. I stood there as I drank my coffee…Wondering if Hunter and I would truly work things out. I finished up and headed back to the locker room, being the one this time to peek in._

"_Hey." I said, coming in slowly and closing the door behind me. Hunter was busy getting ready for his match with Kurt and Eddie that night. Surprisingly though, he took the initiative and began the conversation._

"_I'm sorry for before…I'm sorry I lost my cool. I blew up…I exploded…And that's wrong…I know I have to control that…But you have understand what this does to me. You mean the world to me…I love you more than anything in the world. And when Kurt Angle sticks his nose in our business…I just want to choke that little Son of a…I want to ring his neck and just…" _

_I sat back, knowing how Hunter got. Seeing that I was actually becoming afraid of him, Hunter calmed down and continued where he left off. "…See…I have to control that…Okay…That's what I have to control…I'm sorry. I can't lose my cool when I'm around you…I have to be in control…You're right, okay. And I just want you to know …I want to put everything behind us…I'm sorry for all of this…I will try my hardest to control my temper…To respect you. And if you're friends with Kurt Angle…It's not okay, but…I'll try to control it, okay…I'm sorry."_

_I took in all of what Hunter was saying. I nodded my head softly, forming a small smile. "I'm sorry I slapped you earlier…You know I get out of control too…Everything's gotten so out of hand." I stood up, pulling Hunter up with me, "But if you'll have me…I'd love to be in your corner tonight."_

"_That would be perfect." Hunter said, wrapping me up in arms._

_"Let's go out there and win this match. Then tonight…I can win." I said seductively as we can began to embrace and kiss passionately. _

_Just then, there was a knock on the door. Hunter left my side to open it and found a confusing sight. Standing in front were two police officers._

"_Mr. Helmsley?" The head officer said, leading a whole crew of officers with him. _

_"Yeah?" Hunter said looking at all the cops around him._

"_We've received a complaint and would like for you to come downtown with us for questioning."_

"_A complaint of what?" Hunter asked._

"_Of Spousal Abuse." The officer said, grabbing Hunter's arm_.

_I shuddered at what the officer had just said. Who the hell was stupid enough to call the cops on Hunter…For spousal abuse no less? Hunter, meanwhile, was steaming from ear to ear._

_"Spousal Abuse?"_ _Hunter asked the cops, dumbfounded. _

_The cops answered back. "Yes…Spousal Abuse…You're gonna have to come downtown to investigate this further."_

"_Spousal Abuse…I don't understand…I'm his Wife!" I said, confused._

_Hunter then looked over at me and glared. "You summoned the cops on me?"_

_I couldn't believe he was really asking me that. "Hunter…Of course I didn't do this…How could you think I would have you arrested!" _

_The cops began pushing Hunter away from me, even as I was denying any involvement in the situation. The officers then began reading Hunter his rights as they began leading him out of the room and down the hall to the police car. I kept up with them the whole way, trying to clear my Husband's name._

_"Officers let him go…I'm his wife…I didn't make that call!" I screamed. The cops though weren't listening as they kept leading Hunter to the car. What was worse was that I couldn't even come along. That's when Commissioner Foley showed up._

"_What the hell is going on…Are you arresting HHH?"_

"_We are bringing him downtown for some questioning about our investigation." The officers responded._

"_But he's not being arrested…What about Stephanie?"_

"_I can come in a separate car…Can you believe this, Mick?" I screamed, hoping Foley would actually help me. Meanwhile, Hunter was being put in the back of the squad car. I kept trying to talk to Foley, but all he was worried about was the main event for Smackdown, "Mick…That's you're problem…I gotta go down to the station!"_

"_We'll make it a one on one match…Eddie Guerrero versus Kurt Angle! But Eddie's gonna have Chyna in his corner, Kurt just can't go out there all alone…Oh wait…__**You're**__ gonna be in Kurt's corner!"_

_I began freaking out as I watched the cop car driving away…But I had no other choice. I went back inside and met Kurt at the Gorilla position. "Where's Hunter?" he asked._

"_He just got arrested…For Spousal Abuse!"_

"_Man…That's terrible, Steph!" Kurt said as he was stretching. _

_As much as I wanted to believe Kurt didn't do it…The last week made me question Kurt's true motives. "Kurt…I have to ask you something…And don't take it the wrong way…"_

_Before I could get the question out, Kurt's music began to play…That was our cue. So after just seeing my Husband being taken away by the cops for something he didn't do…There I was…Reluctantly in Kurt's corner. Before he got in the ring, Kurt asked me to hold his gold medals, which I did._

_Eddie wasted no time getting in the first shots on Kurt. Meanwhile I tried to stay far away from Chyna, even when she attacked Kurt. At one point, Eddie fell over the ropes and onto me. I didn't take kindly to that, so I slapped Eddie across his face, which sent Chyna after me._

_Towards the end of the match, Kurt had Eddie covered, but both Chyna and I were on the apron, distracting the Ref. I got down and tried to pull Chyna with me. Kurt shoved Eddie into Chyna and grabbed her Intercontinental title, whacking Eddie with it and covering him for the win._

_Afterwards, Kurt and I began having words when Chyna came after Kurt and clotheslined him over the top rope. Then she turned her attention to me. At first, I was afraid...Then I fought back. "You know…Who do you think you are…Who do you think you are?" I screamed. Then I went to walk out of the ring._

_Out of nowhere, Chyna grabbed me by my hair and brought me back into the ring. She then kicked me in my stomach and gave me the DDT, drilling me to the mat. I felt everything as Kurt dragged me out of the ring and gradually helped me to the back. As soon as Kurt and I got back to Hunter and I's locker room, I pushed Kurt off of me and began packing, holding my neck in the process. Once the last bag was packed, I grabbed all of them and headed towards the parking lot. _

"_Steph…Where are you going…You're hurt!" Kurt said, fast behind me._

"_I'm going to get my Husband out of jail…Just stay away, Kurt…I told you to give me some space…And I meant it!" I yelled as I got to the limo and climbed inside, screaming at the driver, "Fayetteville Police Station…Now!" I slammed the door in Kurt's face as the limo sped off._

_Fifteen minutes later, the limo pulled up to its destination. I practically jumped out of the limo and into the station. "I demand to see my Husband!" I yelled at the police at the front desk. _

_"What is he here for, __**Ma'am**__?" The cop said back to me with an attitude._

_I snapped at the vulgar comment. "First off…I'm young enough to be your Granddaughter, so…Stop calling me "Ma'am."…Secondly…He's here for Spousal Abuse charges…Which is crazy because I never called the cops on him to begin with!"_

_"Room 756..."__**Ma'am**__."."_ _The officer said, not even looking up from her paperwork._

_I ran as fast as I could, finally reaching the right room. I knocked with all my might, until an older cop answered the door. "May I help you..."__**Ma'am**__."?"_

"_What is it with you people and calling me "__**Ma'am**__."?" I said as I pushed past the officer. Even though I was out of breath, I ran up to Hunter, throwing my arms around him, "Oh Hunter…I'm so sorry I didn't come sooner…Foley made me be in Kurt's corner and then Chyna DDT'd me and…"_

_"You can't be in here!" the officer said._

_"Like hell I can't. Do you know who I am…Stephanie Mcmahon Helmsley? You want to press charges against Hunter…That's fine! You want to want to press charges against me…That's fine too! Because wherever Hunter goes…I go!" I then turned to Hunter, "I tried to get out of being at Kurt's corner, but…" _

_"I know, Steph...Foley was being Foley…Let's just get out of here…I can't stand the sight of this place!" Hunter said, taking my hand in his as we made our way to the door, not before having words with the officer, "I demand to see who made that call!" _

_"We are not allowed to give out that information. We will, however, let you know when we find something." _

_"Don't bother...I'll find him before you assholes do!" Hunter said as we stormed out…Arm and arm…"Us Against The World." once again…"_

* * *

><p>"Hunter and I went back to their hotel. Even though we weren't mad at each other anymore…Neither one of us felt like talking. Hunter drew me a bath after the night I had had. When I got out, Hunter massaged my neck and held me close as I fell asleep. The tenderness was bittersweet though…As Hunter and I had to find out who called the cops? Getting to Hunter and I professionally was one thing…But now…Our personal lives…And Hunter's freedom…Was now being messed with."<p>

**Once again, I've hit my longest chapter ever…And it was my most fun to do! Hope you guys enjoy the whole "Ma'am." Thing…I was laughing at that part! **


	30. September 4, 2000

**Sorry guys…Been sick all week, hence no updates! :( But I'm ready to go now! We're at chapter 30 and what I ride it's been…Big thanks to all of you for all your support! Don't worry guys…I ain't done yet!**

**September 4, 2000**

"Did you have any idea who would have done this to Hunter?" The doctor asked.

"…I knew that considering the last month or so…More specifically that last two weeks...There was so many people that would've wanted to screw with Hunter…Anyone of them was possible…"

* * *

><p><em>Monday night soon came around and Hunter and I wasted no time in getting to Raw. We made our way through the Gorilla position up to the curtain. Just as our music came on, Hunter took my hand and looked over at me with frustration. "I'm gonna find out who did this…We're gonna find out who did this!"<em>

_I nodded in agreement as Hunter took my hand and we made our way through the curtain and down to the ring. I stood by Hunter's side as he took the mic._

"_You know…In my career in the World Wrestling Federation…I've done some pretty terrible things…Hell, I've done some pretty heinous things! And you know what…For the most part…I'm pretty damn proud of all of them! But you see…The one thing I've never done…I've never hidden who I am…I've never hidden what I do! When I've done something and it's come time for payback…I've been the one standing tall! I took what I had coming…I never had a problem with it…You see, I can accept that!" _

_As Hunter was talking, the crowd in Lexington began calling me a "Slut.". Hunter took offense to that as he continued, "Now there are few things I can't accept…That is one of them! The other thing I cannot accept is what happened to me on Thursday night! I cannot accept what happened to me on Thursday night because Thursday on Smackdown, I should have been standing in the middle of this very ring…I should have doing what I do better than any other person on this planet…I should have proving to the world once again that I am "The Game." and that I am "That Damn Good."!" _

_I shook my head with disappointment, knowing where Hunter was going. "But instead…Thursday night…I sat in some "Hole in the Wall." North Carolina Police Department…Getting questioned over and over about whether or not I purposefully my beautiful Wife! On Thursday night, I sat in that police department while my Wife was forced to go to the ring with Kurt Angle and stand ringside…Only to later be pummeled and beaten by Chyna in this very ring…And that to me is unacceptable!" _

_I held my neck, thinking back to Thursday night on Smackdown. Hunter came over to me and gave me hug, knowing how upset I was over the events, then went on, "Now…I am not leaving this ring tonight until I get some answers! You see…I don't know who made that phone call to the police…I don't know who filed that report…But tonight…I'm gonna find out! I will sit right here until that person stands up and gets what they have coming to them! So stand up…Because it's time for payback!"_

_Just then, Commissioner Foley's music began to play throughout the arena. It seemed like to Hunter and I like Foley was admitting that he called the cops on Hunter. Knowing what we had put Foley through that past year…I wasn't surprised at the moment. Commissioner Foley took the mic, ready to speak._

"_HHH…What happened to on Thursday night was indeed serious business…And as Commissioner of the WWF…I fully intend to get to the bottom of it and find out who the culprit truly is! Because what happened to you on Thursday not only ruined your evening…It ruined my Smackdown main event!" _

_Hunter and I nodded, actually agreeing with Foley, as he continued. "Now…In trying to figure out who might have just cause to harm HHH…I thought "Maybe the culprit isn't a culprit at all…Maybe it is a culpritess!" Foley said as he began looking at me._

_I couldn't believe Foley was accusing me…Had Hunter bashed in his brain so much that he was now losing it?I stood there in shock as Foley defended his "Theory.". "After all, Stephanie, I've seen the gleam in your eye when Kurt Angle's around…And what better way to get rid of the jealous Husband problem than to get rid of the jealous Husband himself!"_

_I grabbed the mic from Hunter. "Mick…You have some nerve! You have no idea the trauma I went through on Thursday night when my Husband was being carried away to the police…And I had nothing to do with it!"_

"_Steph…I get your point because…To tell you the truth…Having HHH incarcerated would have required a cold, calculated, and cunning plan…And that seems to be…To put you out of the running right away!" I didn't know if I should be happy or not. Foley believed me when I said I didn't do it…But only because he didn't think I had it in me. I mean…Did he not know what my maiden name was? I debated that thought as Foley continued with his "Hunches." _

"_And besides…I think we both know who the culprit is and I think we know he's standing in this very ring…Isn't that right…HHH?" Foley said as he looked past me and towards to Hunter._

_That's when I truly began to think that Foley had lost his bonkers. Hunter was thinking the same thing as he took the mic back from me, kinda amused with Mick's accusation. "Foley…I know that I've hit you in the head a thousand times…I know you're little lost up there…But even I couldn't have done that much damage to your brain...Why would I call the police on myself?"_

"_Why would you call the police on yourself…a legitimate query…Or exactly the type of question you would want us to ask! What better way than to pull at the heartstrings of your star-crossed Wife…What better way to evoke sympathy from all of us…What better way, HHH…"_

_Hunter got back on the mic, cutting Foley off. "To prove to the world that you are the biggest Jackass on the face of God's green earth! You don't think I see right through you…You don't think I see what you're doing…You're trying to turn this around on me…You're trying to make it seem like I was the one who called the police on myself! I saw that tape, Foley…I watched you run out to the police car…I watched you force my Wife to accompany Kurt Angle to the ring …Instead of going to the police department , where she should have been, to defend me!" _

_I agreed with Hunter as he went on. "Now…What I see standing before me , Foley, is not the "Roly-Poly, happy, rotund little guy that all these people love so much…What I see is a miserable, twisted, manipulative guy that just wants to ruin my marriage at all costs because he's bitter and jealous over the fact that I ended his sorry-ass career!"_

_I couldn't speak for Hunter, but deep down I knew that everything Hunter had said was true. All Foley had to do was respond. "You raise quite a few legitimate points there, HHH…but I happen to know that i am not the culprit because first off…As WWF Commissioner, I carry diplomatic immunity…And second of all, I happen to know for a fact that I wouldn't do that type of thing! So…If it wasn't you and it wasn't Stephanie and it wasn't me…There seems to be only one likely candidate…Kurt Angle come on down!"_

_Kurt's music now began to play and he made his way out to the ring. I never got to ask Kurt on Smackdown if he was the one who called the cops. But looking at him on the ramp…I had the feeling in the pit of my stomach that it was true. _

"_This is absolutely ridiculous, Mick…I feel wrongly accused! But you're right…I didn't like how Hunter brutally hit my good friend, Stephanie…That's doesn't mean I would call the cops…I'm a man of integrity! If you're looking for a suspect, Mick…What about one person who wants to see Stephanie and HHH break up more than anyone…I'm talking about Chyna! I mean, think about it: HHH and Chyna have a lot of common…They both obviously still have the hot's for each other… We all know that…They both will do whatever they have to get what they want…And after watching Chyna on Smackdown DDTing my good friend, Stephanie…They both obviously have no problem in physically abusing Stephanie…And that is true!" _

_Hunter was livid at Kurt's continued accusations about him and Chyna. I, however, couldn't help but wonder if all of what Kurt was saying was indeed true. It was still one of those insecurities I had: Hunter's history with Chyna or any other woman and what made me so special that he decided to stay. _

_As my mental battle was going on, Commissioner Foley was busy causing trouble. "After all…We are investigating all of the potential suspects…And I happen to know that Chyna is looking at me right now…I'm going to invite her out here to explain her actions…Chyna come on out!"_

_Chyna did indeed come out, staying on top of entrance way, mic in hand. "Now Mick…I know you have a job to do…And I also know that I thoroughly enjoyed ramming Stephanie's head into the mat on Smackdown…" I got angry, seeing the pleasure Chyna got out of my misery, "…But wait a minute! I had nothing to do with calling the police…And furthermore…There's nothing going on with me and HHH…I am with Eddie Guerrero!" _

_That got Commissioner Foley thinking. "Now wait a second…The very Eddie Guerrero who lost last week to HHH…Come to think of it…Who had more cause to eliminate HHH from the picture than Latino Heat himself! So Eddie Guerrero…Why don't you come out here?" _

_Eddie joined Chyna on the stage, taking the mic from Chyna. "What you talking about, Essay? You know…If you think that I wanted HHH out of the picture…Well you couldn't be more wrong, Man! If anything…I wanted to prove to Mamacita…And the whole world…That I could kick that Homie's butt right in the middle of the ring! So Commissioner Foley, I think you got the wrong guy, Essay?" _

_After hearing out every outrageous (And not so outrageous.) reasoning, Commissioner Foley then decided to let the fans chose who they thought was guilty. He went to every one of us, starting with me and ending with Kurt. When the applause ended…Kurt was found to be guilty. I looked down at Kurt, not wanting to believe that he did it…But the evidence was not in his favor. Kurt started to sweet-talk the fans, hoping they would help him. The fans…As well as Foley weren't having it and Mick began to escort Kurt off the ramp towards the back, where the authorities were apparently waiting._

_Just as Foley and Kurt were about to leave…T&A's music began to play and Andrew came out to the entrance way, mic in hand and Trish standing next to him. I had no idea why Andrew was out there…And I sure as hell had no idea why Trish was out there; in my mind, this didn't concern either one of them._

_"Mick…Before you do anything drastic…I got a confession I have to make…Actually…To tell the truth…It's a confession I've been wanting to make for a long time…To be more specific…November 29, 1999!" Andrew began, grabbing everyone's attention, "You remember that date…Don't you HHH…Because you know I do!" _

_Andrew started yelling and scowling at Hunter. That was the night of Andrew and I's wedding…I hadn't thought much about that night…Nothing that would make me regret marrying Hunter anyway, "It was supposed to be the greatest moment of my life…I was supposed to get married…I was supposed to get money...I was supposed to get power…And I was supposed to watch my career skyrocket to the top! But that didn't happen…Did it HHH? No…Because it was you who took Stephanie right from underneath my nose…And it was you who got the money…You who got the power…And you who watched your career skyrocket to the top while I sat back and let it happen!" _

_Hunter wrapped me in his arms to rub it in. Despite not showing it on the outside…Andrew's comments hurt. At one point in my life, I cared for Andrew. But now I knew that he only cared about the money and power that went with being with me. My thoughts were soon interrupted by Andrew continuing._

_"HHH…You have no idea how long I've waited for this moment…You have no idea the smile that came across my face when I watched the cops take you out of that building last week…My only regret…Is that they didn't send your sorry ass to jail! You think that last Thursday was the worst night of your life…Well last November was the worst night of mine…So…I took it upon myself to make a little phone call to the cops!" _

_Hunter's anger was beginning to rise. It was Andrew…Andrew was the one who called the cops. Hunter already hated Andrew with all he had because of the way Andrew treated me when it came to my nightmares…But now...Now Andrew had had Hunter arrested!_

_Commissioner Foley now had his culprit…Now the question was what he was going to do about it. "We're gonna make a one on one matchup tonight in Lexington, Kentucky!"_

_Hunter had no problem with having to face Andrew…Andrew on the other hand took it a step farther in accepting. "Well that's just fine, because HHH…Paybacks and you're Wife have a lot in common…They're both a Bitch!" Andrew screamed. _

_Hunter snapped, dashing out of the ring and up the ramp to deal with Andrew. Just as Hunter got to Andrew, Kurt got behind Hunter and began double-teaming him. That's when Foley and a swarm of Ref's finally intervened and broke up the assault._

_After Hunter and I got back to the locker room, Hunter didn't waste time getting ready for his match. As Hunter was putting on his knee pads, I kept pacing back and forth, getting Hunter into "Game Mode."…Not that he needed it._

"_I can't believe this! Hunter…You're not gonna let Andrew get away with calling me a Bitch on national television…Are you?"_

"_No!" Hunter said softly as he finished lacing up his boots._

"_I mean…I can't believe he did that…And you know what…If Trish Stratus interferes in any way or comes near me, I'm gonna…"_

_Hunter cut me off before I could go any further. "You're gonna do absolutely nothing…You know why…Because you're not gonna be out there!" I tried to talk in protest, but Hunter wasn't having it as he continued, "You're gonna be sitting right here…I'm serious…After what Test did to us…He thinks he's interested in payback…He has no idea what he's in for!" Hunter said as he took off his shirt, starting his walk down to the ring._

_I sat down on the couch and began to sulk. Even though I didn't want to do it, I stayed in the back as Hunter requested. But I couldn't stay in the locker room, so I went to the backstage area where a monitor was set up; I wanted to be ready to run at to the ring when Hunter won. Hunter rushed the ring as Andrew and Albert looked to double-team, but Hunter took both of them out, going back and forth between Andrew and Albert. Just as Hunter was about to Pedigree Trish, Andrew got a hold of Hunter and began beating up on him. Andrew began choking Hunter, until he began to fight back. A short time later, Hunter connected with the Pedigree on Andrew and covered him for the win. Albert came in and tried to go after Hunter, only for him to get Pedigreed too. I ran down to the ring and into Hunter's arms. Hunter picked me up and spun me around, backing me into the corner where we began to kiss. _

_As soon as the match was over, Hunter and I wasted no time in getting back to our hotel room. Later on that night after making love, I cuddled against Hunter's chest as we sat in bed, our backs against the headboard. _

_"Baby…" Hunter asked. I looked at him with love in my eyes. It had been awhile since Hunter called me "Baby.". Once he saw I was listening, Hunter continued, "Can I ask you something?"_

"_Sure." I said, curious at what Hunter wanted to know._

_"What did you ever see in that Asshole?" Hunter asked me with curiosity. _

_"You know… I used to ask myself that all the time…Especially after Survivor Series and when Andrew didn't walk out with me. I didn't know if it was because Dad and Shane disapproved…Or if it was because Andrew was a wrestler and off limits to me? For a long time…I thought Andrew was the first guy who didn't care who I was or who Dad was. But after tonight…I know I was wrong. Andrew only cared about what my last name was…And that's why he liked me…That's the only reason anybody likes me." I said with tears welling in my eyes. _

"_Stephanie Marie…That is so not true…I love you." Hunter said_, _lifting my chin so we were face to face, "Sure…At first…We were just business and "Spouses with Benefits." and all of that. And I'll admit…Never did I think I would end up married to a Mcmahon…Let alone be in love with one. But you know what happened…Instead of seeing Stephanie Mcmahon, Vince Mcmahon's Daughter… I saw Stephanie Mcmahon, the most sensational, quick witted, breathtaking woman I know…"_ _Hunter said, finishing with a smile._

"…_Why?" I asked after a moment._

"_Why what?"_

"_Why do you love me?"_

"…_Because you twiddle your hair when you think nobody's watching! Because it doesn't matter if we're at the games or watching them on TV…You still think the Yankees can hear you when you're rooting them on! Because you care about your Mother…Even though you won't tell her! You want me to continue…I can go in alphabetical order if you like." Hunter responded with a tease._

_I sat there and smiled. Despite all the bad times Hunter and I had been going through the past couple of months…They could never destroy the good ones…Ones like this. I crawled into Hunter's lap, straddling his thighs. "No…I got the picture."_

_"I didn't say that stuff to get you to sleep with me…I mean…We just did that." Hunter joked, putting his hands on my waist._

_"I know…But I want to do again…Right now!"_ _I said seductively, pulling Hunter in for a passionate kiss._

* * *

><p>"That was the night that the issue with Kurt resurfaced…Right?"<p>

I nodded. "He kept interfering in Hunter's business…Kept trying to protect me…It got to be too much. Hunter ended up accidently hitting me because of it. Finally, Commissioner Foley put together a match for Unforgiven with him as the Referee…I thought that night would solve everything."

"But it didn't."

"No…The weeks leading up, Kurt and Hunter were using stuff against each other. Kurt used Hunter hurting me against him, while Hunter began to question Kurt's manhood…Even so far as to say Kurt was gay. The Smackdown before…Everything came to a head. Kurt attacked Hunter with his sledgehammer and forced himself on me…Just like in my dream. I had almost lost everything because of I was naïve…Hunter even went so far as to ask me if my friendship with Kurt was all worth it."

"Did that become an issue…Hunter's faith in you?"

I felt tears begin to well up. "Yeah. Hunter began questioning me over the craziest things…He even questioned if I was truly with Shane after Summerslam…Only because when Shane came back before Unforgiven, he said he was alone in the hospital."

"So Hunter began to lose faith in you…Did you get it back."

"I was in Hunter's corner when he faced Kurt at Unforgiven. At the end of the match, Hunter told me to choose…And I did. I gave Kurt a low blow so Hunter could win. After the match though, Hunter kissed me like I was a possession…Just like with Jericho. But as far as the faith thing goes…I really thought I had gotten it back…Until…"

"Until what…" The doctor asked, writing in her book.

"Until Hunter lost a chance at the one thing he loved more than me."

**I'm going to the Raw when Kurt became number one contender because of Hunter getting distracted by Stephanie being down at ringside. A serious random note…So fun to write Eddie Guerrero's part in this…He's deeply missed…He's still on my top ten list! Reviewers…Do I have to say it!**


	31. October 2, 2000

**Just watched the clips from last Monday night…SO glad HHH is no longer the COO…I couldn't stand the suits! LOL! Hopefully, this'll open the door for Stephanie's return! I know the woman's a Mom and all…But it's been too long since we had a good old fashioned Stephanie Mcmahon appearance! OH WELL! As far as this chapter goes, I went back to filling in the scenes where we don't see Steph and Hunter…Like when other people are talking or the camera wasn't on them and such!**

**October 2, 2000**

"What was the WWF title situation like while you and Hunter were dealing with Kurt and Chyna and Andrew?" The doctor asked, starting off the session.

"Rock was busy being champion; facing Kane, Undertaker, Benoit…Everybody except who he knew could take the title from him."

"That being Hunter."

"Exactly! Hunter never got his rightful one on one rematch…And Summerslam…Well…We're not even gonna go back to that subject." I said, as if the doctor knew what I was trying to say.

"…Would you say that Hunter's love for you was second to his love of the WWF title?"

"Yeah I would. The thing is…Up until that whole summer with Kurt…We never let it get between us…We had managed to keep business "Business." and personal "Personal.". The only explanation I could ever come up with was the fact that we had become partners first, then lovers. Hunter knew I fell in love with this business before I fell in love with him…I knew Hunter fell in love with this business before he fell in love with me…That was never a secret between us. Unfortunately…It would be my love for Hunter that would cost him what he wanted most of all…"

* * *

><p><em>The MCI Center didn't have good memories for Hunter as we watched the Raw from the backstage area, having been where Rock and Stone Cold screwed him out of the WWF title just six months earlier. That wasn't on his mind though; Kurt was. Kurt had continued getting in Hunter and I's business, despite Hunter beating him at Unforgiven and my involvement in the process. Commissioner Foley knew all of this and, when Rock offered Kurt a WWF title shot, made his way to the ring, making it very clear to Kurt that there was someone else who wanted a piece of him.<em>

"_Come on." Hunter said as we began to walk down to the ring. _

_As our music played and Hunter and I made our way down the ramp, I noticed a very surprising sight: Fans…Not just or two…But rather the whole arena…Was actually cheering for Hunter. As Hunter took the mic, I could tell that while he was trying to be cool about the admiration…He was really reveling in it. At first, Hunter got on Rocky for making fun of Kurt's Olympic accomplishments when that was his job to. Then, because Hunter couldn't let it go, started to mock Kurt with his fake crying bit; even letting Commissioner Foley in on the fun._

_There was one part of me who wanted to stand up for Kurt and all of his triumphs…While the other was happy that Kurt was getting his after everything he had put Hunter and I through…I let the latter out; laughing and smiling as Hunter and Mick taunted Kurt. After the point was made, Hunter got to the reason he was out there._

"_Now, Kurt, all joking aside…This is gone on long enough…Right? I'm tired of this…And it's gonna come to an end! I'm gonna put something very simple for you, Kurt, so that you're little pea brain can understand it…" Hunter made his over to me, not taking his eye off of Kurt, "…This is Stephanie Mcmahon __**Helmsley**__!"_

_I started grinning and held up my hand, showing off my wedding ring. I knew that's what I was gonna have to do for all of this to get through to Kurt…Talking wasn't working anymore. I continued to smirk as Hunter went on. "She is not your friend…She is not your pal…She is not your ally…She is not your buddy…She is not your chum…She is not your com padre! But what she is…Besides being one of the hottest women on this planet…Is my Wife!"_

_Kurt began walking around the ring, not wanting to hear what Hunter was saying to him. I didn't care though…He had to hear it…Kurt had to accept it. "And it's true…It's true!" I said with a smug face to Kurt, quoting his own catchphrase back to him as Hunter continued._

"_But, Kurt, over the last few months, I've been wasting my time playing around with you, trying to beat something into your head that you don't seem to be understanding! Now…What I should've been doing… Instead of screwing around with you…Is I should been going for that!" Hunter turned his attention from Kurt to the Rock, pointing down at the title that was on Rocky's shoulder, "Because Rock, your carrying around something that belongs to me…You see, you never beat me for that…So the way I see it…You're just keeping that warm until I'm ready!"_

_I nodded, agreeing with everything Hunter was saying. Hunter focused back on Kurt, not done with setting him straight. "I should have been continuing __**my **__run as World Wrestling Federation champ…But instead…Week after Week…I'm messing around with you! So in comes to an end…Tonight!" Hunter turned and looked at Commissioner Foley, who had been rather quiet since Hunter started talking, "I'm not out here asking for a shot at being the champion…I'm out here asking…Let me show him…Once and for all…That if he can't understand it on his own…Let me beat it into his thick skull…Give me Kurt Angle!"_

_Commissioner Foley took the mic that he had been holding since we came out to the ring. "Wait a second, HHH, I'm in a little of a bind here…Because you want Kurt Angle…But Kurt Angle wants a shot at the WWF title! But I think I've got a solution, you see…Tonight…I'm gonna give you piece of Kurt Angle…And the winner will be the number one contender for the WWF title!"_

_Before anyone of us could say anything, Chris Benoit's music began to play through the arena. As he made his way down the ramp, Hunter and I made our way to the turnbuckle, Hunter sitting on top of it with my hands resting on his knees, his arms around my neck. While Benoit went on and on about wanting a piece of the Rock, all we cared about was each other. _

"_Nice smooth talking, Romeo…That's definitely getting you some brownie points tonight!" I said up to Hunter so only we could hear._

_Hunter leaned down and whispered in my ear. "Be gentle with me…I do have bruised ribs after all!" He said seductively, kissing my temple._

_I smirked, thinking about how we hadn't talked like that to each other in quite a while. "It's not your ribs I was talking about…I was actually thinking a little bit…Lower!" I teased, running my nails across Hunter's wrists._

_I could hear a small laugh from Hunter as we turned our attention back Benoit and his whining. Just as we were getting comfy, Kane's music hit and out he came. I jumped at the sound of the pyro, grabbing onto Hunter's knees tightly. Hunter removed my hands and motioned for me to move so he could get down. I did as he wished, moving closer to the ropes in case I had to get out of the ring. Instead, Hunter had me stand in the corner and stood in front of me, protecting me from any harm. Kane began ranting about how Rock's time was over and that the WWF title was his, as Hunter made his way next to me, wrapping his arm around my back and pulling me close._

"_You okay?" Hunter asked, motioning to Kane._

"_I'm fine…Just never get used to that, though." I said, pointing around to the pyro._

_As if that wasn't enough, Rikishi then came out to join the party. I softly began to laugh as Rikishi started talking about him and Kane having some unfinished business. _

"_What's so funny?" Hunter asked, now being the one to talk low so it we could only hear._

"_Maybe I should get on the mic and say I want a title shot too?" I quipped._

"_Does my baby want gold around her waist?" Hunter quipped back._

"_As long as it's yours! You forget…I look very good wearing it…And nothing else!" I whispered, mentioning what happened after Hunter won the title back at the beginning of the year._

"_Oh, no…I remember! __**You forget**__…I still have that picture in my wallet!" Hunter whispered back._

_While Kane and Benoit and Rikishi all complained to Foley, we stood there in the corner letting them fight it out. We had our arms wrapped around one another…Just like we used to, we quipped back and forth to one another…Just like we used to, and of course, shared a few kisses here and there… Just like we used to. _

_It wasn't until Rock started trash talking Benoit and Kane that Hunter got distance…Like something was on his mind. I couldn't see what would be bothering him: We were good again…And in a few hours…he would be the number one contender. In my mind…Everything was falling into place._

_Hunter and I got back to our locker room and settled down onto the couch. I grabbed a few cherry tomatoes, snacking as I began to watch Raw. Hunter though…Was in deep thought. _

"_What are you thinking about?" I asked. _

"_Uh…" Hunter said, coming out of his trance, "…Nothing."_

"_You've been quiet for like 20 minutes…Is something wrong…" I questioned, trying to figure out what was bothering Hunter…And for a brief moment…I thought I had figured it out "…This isn't about Smackdown again is it?" I asked, bringing up the fact that I accidently helped Kurt and Benoit beat Hunter and Rocky , as well as me applauding Kurt's win, "I thought we went through all that and we have it covered!"_

"_No…It's got nothing to do with Smackdown…It's cool." _

"_Well…What is it?"_

"_I don't know …Something about tonight…I can't put my finger on what it is…I got a bad feeling." Hunter responded. _

_I sat there. Hunter had never been one for superstitions and to see him talking about a bad feeling wasn't natural. I turned to Hunter and took his hands in mine, still trying to find the right words. "…You have nothing to worry about…You hear me. You've got the one of the hottest women on the planet in your corner and after tonight…You'll have your title shot…Your rightful title shot."_

_Hunter smiled and pulled me close, putting his forehead to mine. "I take back what I said…You're not one of the hottest women on the planet…" I was about to talk when Hunter put a finger to my lips, "…Stephanie Mcmahon…You are __**the**__ hottest woman on the planet."_

_I laughed as I got up and sat myself down into Hunter's lap, my legs hanging off the side and my arms around his neck. "Thank you…And it's Helmsley by the way!"_

"_What?" _

"_You called me Stephanie Mcmahon…It's Stephanie Mcmahon __**Helmsley**__…And it always will be."_

_Hunter leaned forward and kissed my lips just like he always had; part pure, part intense. "That doesn't sound half bad." He said after we pulled apart._

_Even after my little pep talk and Hunter and I settled into watching Raw, it still seemed like Hunter wasn't there all the way. That feeling intensified as Hunter got closer to his match. By the time Hunter was warming up…The distance was back._

"_You feeling any better about tonight?" I asked as Hunter attempted to stretch, his ribs still taped from Kurt's attack a couple weeks prior._

_Hunter looked up, the pain clearly across his face. "No…To be quite honest…I'm not feeling any better about tonight…But you know what would make feel a little bit better?" He asked._

"_What?"_

"_I need you to do me a favor." Hunter said, getting face to face with me._

"_Anything." I said. It was true…I would do anything for Hunter…I already had done so much._

_Hunter looked at me with hesitation, not wanting to ask what he was about to. "…I need you to stay back here tonight." I tried to protest, but Hunter wasn't having any of it, so he plead his case, "Now listen Steph…I know…But this is gonna be no place for you tonight…There's too much on the line…I got this bad feeling and I don't want anything bad happening to you."_

_As convincing as Hunter was…It was time for me to plead my case. "Hunter…I can take care of myself…I want to be there for you."_

"_I know you want to be there for me and I know that you can handle yourself…But what we're gonna do with what's on the line tonight…Please just do me this favor…" Hunter got closer to me, putting his hands on my waist, "…Just stay back here…Let me take care of this… Do that for me …I don't want anything to happen to you…Okay."_

_Before I could get a chance to answer, Hunter started his walk down to the ring. I begrudgingly made my way back to the locker room, wanting more than anything to be making that walk with Hunter. Just then…I ran into Chris Benoit. I jumped, startled at his presence._

"_How's your head?" Benoit asked smugly, referring to the previous week when he head-butted me in the middle of the ring. I reared back and slapped Benoit across the face, disgusted by his comments. Instead of backing off, Benoit snapped his head back and began to laugh. _

_I shuttered, knowing what I had just done. I turned back around and ran as fast I could back to locker room. I had every intention of staying in the back…Even if it wasn't what I wanted. I got back to the locker room and locked the door, not knowing if Benoit would come after me. _

_Hunter came out first, not showing the pain that he was feeling. Kurt soon followed and Hunter took full advantage, attacking when Kurt's back was turned. Hunter then rammed Kurt into the barricade before throwing him in the ring. Kurt got a quick hit in, but Hunter for the most part was on Kurt, going so far as to choke Kurt with his own bandage._ _Once Hunter threw Kurt back onto the outside, the whole match changed. Kurt dropped Hunter onto the barricade, then followed up with belly-to-belly suplexes onto the floor. Kurt threw Hunter back into the ring went for suplex after suplex after suplex. Hunter looked to be in immense pain…That's what pushed me over the edge. _

_I unlocked the door and slowly opened it, looking around for any sign of Benoit. Once the coast was clear, I made a break for it, hoping I wasn't_ _too_ _late._ _Kurt was arguing with the ref when I finally made it down to ringside. Kurt was stomping Hunter in the corner, but kept asking me why I was out there. _ _Taking his attention off of Hunter did the trick as Hunter began to bounce back, going for the Pedigree at one point. Hunter then clotheslined Kurt over the ropes, joining him on the outside. Hunter then grabbed Kurt and put him onto the announce table, then he climbed the ring apron and elbow dropped Kurt through the table! Hunter threw Kurt back in the ring and when Kurt went to counter, he knocked out the ref instead. Hunter then did something I thought I'd never see…He actually climbed the top rope and hit the superplex against Kurt!_ _Hunter went to cover Kurt, but the ref was still unconscious. _

_As I was cheering Hunter on, I felt angry pull on the back of my head, I shrieked at the horror; Benoit had come down to ringside. Just then, Hunter noticed what was going on and ran out to ringside to save me._ _Hunter started to beat the shit out of Benoit, sending him into the steel steps. Kurt by this point had come to and came outside the ring to even the odds, sending Hunter to steps as well._ _Kurt then threw Hunter back into the ring, then got a chair from the outside. As Kurt was about to take a swing, I climbed the apron and grabbed it away from Kurt._ _As Kurt again asked me what I was doing at ringside, Hunter recovered and sets Kurt up for the Pedigree._ _That's when Benoit came from behind again and pulled me off the apron. When Hunter came to save me, Benoit hit him with the chair._ _Hunter stumbled right into the Olympic Slam…And the loss. _

_After Benoit began to depart and Kurt began to celebrate, I made my way into the way to console Hunter. At first, Hunter didn't know what had happened…That was until he saw firsthand on the Titantron the replay of the events. Hunter snapped._

"_What are you doing…I told you to stay in the back!" Hunter said as he yelled at me, pulling away from my embrace._

"_I know…But you were in trouble!" I said, trying to explain the situation._

"_I told you not to come out here!" Hunter said, getting louder and angrier._

"_Hunter…I was trying to help you!" I said, getting just as louder and angrier._

"_If you can't listen to me about this…Then what kind of marriage can we have?" Hunter screamed with actual emotion behind his anger._

"_What are you saying?" I said on the verge of tears._

_Hunter had in his mind what he was thinking, but couldn't say it. "…I don't know…I gotta get outta here!"_

_Hunter walked out of the ring and made his way up the ramp. Every now and then, he would back at me with such anger and disappointment in his face. That's when the tears fell. I didn't care what the world thought…Hunter's opinion mattered the most… And at that moment…He couldn't even look at me._

"…_I'm sorry!" I said as the tears began to fall freely._

_I stood in the ring for what felt like forever…Until I got myself together. I ran as fast as I could back to the locker room, hoping Hunter was still there. I opened the door to find nothing; no Hunter…No clothes…Nothing. I grabbed my things and ran to my limo, knowing there was a chance Hunter was still at the hotel. When I got back, I ran straight to the front desk. "Tell me he's still here!" I screamed at the concierge._

_Thankfully, the concierge knew who I was…And who I was talking about. "Yes, Mrs. Helmsley, he walked in about a half hour ago!"_

_I threw everything into my bag and ran up to elevators, taking it up to our floor. The door opened and I walked slowly, not knowing what I would find. I found our door and pulled out my key, sliding it into the hole. I opened the door, walking in to see a destroyed hotel room. This was a shock to me…Hunter was not one to destroy hotel rooms. _

_"Hunter…Baby…Where are you?" I called out, picking up chair after chair, lamp after lamp. Finally, I heard a deep sigh on the balcony. I looked over to the open door, noticing the curtains blowing. I walked out to the balcony where I found Hunter sitting, sipping his drink and looking at the city view._

_"Hunter…Please talk to me!" I begged, kneeling down to Hunter's level._

_"I don't ask much…Do I? I mean…I know you're independent and I know you can handle yourself, but…I've never asked you to be somebody that you're not…I've also never asked you to do something unless I knew it was for a good reason?" Hunter said coldly, still gazing out on the city._

_"Hunter?" _

_Hunter got up from his chair, as I did the same. Hunter took my cheek in his hand, caressing it with his thumb. "You wanna know the thing that sucks, Steph…I love you…I love you so much at this moment…I just can't trust you…I never thought that would happen." _

* * *

><p>"That night everything changed. Hunter started to not even want me at the arenas for Raw's and Smackdown's, saying I was a liability and that he was doing this as a business decision." I said with a tear in my eye.<p>

"But that's not how it felt to you."

"No! Hunter was forgetting how helpful I was…How we even got together in the first place. All he could think about was how I could be hurt by being at ringside, but Hunter was the one who was hurting me by turning me away."

"Meanwhile, Kurt offered you a managing position?" The doctor asked.

"I don't know if he was doing it because he wanted to get close to me or he wanted to stick it or Hunter or if he actually valued my abilities, but…Kurt wanted me as his manager…And I accepted."

"How did Hunter take the news?"

"He was livid…But I kept telling him that all he had to do was let me be by his side again…And I would leave Kurt…But he wouldn't back down…And neither would I."

"Two stubborn people equal a marriage in trouble." The doctor responded. I nodded as she continued, "So…Kurt ends up winning the title at No Mercy…Hunter's busy with Benoit…Were you and Hunter technically separated during this time?"

"Yes and no. I mean…We weren't close like we should have been, but…Then there would be moments where we would be on track…But it wouldn't last."

"Now… I want to talk about someone we really haven't discussed…And I think you know who I'm talking about."

I sighed, knowing who she was talking about. "…Stone Cold."

**We have hit the mother lode…I'm fast forwarding to the night the world…And Stephanie…Finds out that Hunter hired Rikishi to have Stone Cold run over! That's gonna start a big two-three chapter sequence that will be basically Hunter and Stephanie working out their problems…Because God knows they got a lot of them…Stay tuned!**


	32. November 6, 2000

**Two chapters in two days...What can I say...I love you guys so much! So after watching Raw last night…I'm kinda taking back my previous thing about HHH and the suits! I mean…White collar shirt with rolled up sleeves…Slacks and no coat…I could definitely get used to it! LOL! ANYWAY…Major drama coming up as Stephanie finds about Hunter having Stone Cold run over! It's gonna be the last appearance of the therapist for the next couple of chapters!**

**November 6, 2000**

"Were you surprised when you found out Rikishi ran over Stone Cold?" The doctor asked.

"Very much. I mean…I wasn't a member of Rikishi's fan club or anything, but…He just didn't seem the type to do it…You know what I mean? After Rikishi explained why he did it, though…It made sense…For like a minute." I responded with a small laugh.

"Care to elaborate?" The doctor asked as she grabbed her clipboard.

"Even after it was revealed that Rikishi ran over Stone Cold…I couldn't shake this feeling like there was this missing piece."

"It turned out you were right though."

"Yeah…But after finding out the whole story…You have no idea how much I wanted to be wrong…"

* * *

><p><em>My Father made a rare TV appearance as Raw went on the air. Kurt and I stood in the backstage area as Dad took the mic, talking about the upcoming presidential election and who everybody was gonna be voting for. As Kurt watched on the monitor, I noticed a familiar face out of the corner of my eye: Hunter.<em>

_Hunter and I were in the midst of another break, having gotten to the point where we now staying in separate hotel rooms. Things had once again gone downhill once I went home with the flu. After I found out what Hunter had done to Kurt behind my back, we got into a huge fight…One that resulted in me going back to New York. Raw had been the first time Hunter and I had seen each other since I left and despite everything…My heart ached. _

_Just as I was about to walk over and talk to Hunter, I heard glass shatter and I looked back to the screen to see Stone Cold making his way down to the ring. I looked back to Hunter to get his reaction and he was gone, having walked down to Commissioner Foley's office._

_I sighed as I went back to the monitor to watch my Father and Stone Cold interact. Stone Cold was going on about how Rikishi was put up to running him over. At first…I totally agreed…Until Stone Cold began accusing my Father himself of being the mastermind behind it. I grabbed Kurt's hand and began pulling him to the Gorilla position, grabbing a free mic in the process. "Come on! Stone Cold thinks he can talk to my Father like that…He is so wrong!"_

_Stone Cold was continuing to accuse my Father when Kurt and I made our way down to the ring. Kurt took the mic as we walked down the ramp and onto the apron, staying outside the ring. "Hold it right there, Bucko! No one talks that way to the Father of my business advisor…How dare you! Just because the list of people who'd want to take you out is endless…Doesn't mean that it could be just anyone! You know what, Austin…If these fans want to cheer a Loser like you…I say let them!"_

_Stone Cold began making his way towards Kurt and I. I climbed into the ring and got between Kurt and Stone Cold, grabbing the mic from Kurt's hands. "Who the hell do you think you are? I've got news for you, Austin…You're not gonna put your hands on anywhere near my Father or my business partner, the WWF champion, Kurt Angle!" _

_Stone Cold took the mic that he was holding. "Is that a fact? Well, you know what…I respect the fact that you're a woman…But for your own safety…You might want to take two steps back! There ain't a Mcmahon around here that tells Stone Cold Steve Austin anything…And you ain't come gonna come out here and run your mouth in the middle of the ring…"_

_Before Stone Cold could continue insulting me, Kurt came from behind and began attacking Stone Cold. The offense didn't last long as Stone Cold came back and gave Kurt the stunner. Dad got me out the ring as fast as he could; grabbing me by the arm and leading me back to his limo. "I'm not going back to the hotel!"_

"_Yes you are…You are coming with me!" Dad responded as he opened the limo door._

"_I am not!" I screamed. _

_By this point, Kurt had returned and was recuperating from the Stunner. Dad looked over at Kurt. "You okay?"_

"_Yeah…I'm alright." Kurt said encouragingly._

"_I guess nothing has really changed since I last left…But you know what…I got a strange feeling about tonight…Like something momentous is going to occur here tonight…" Dad turned his attention to me as he continued talking, "…And quite frankly, young lady…This is not gonna be the place for you!"_

"_Then that's all the more reason for me to be here tonight!" I said in protest._

"_Kurt is not defending the WWF title tonight…He's in a tag match…You're coming with me!" Dad said, almost carrying me towards the limo._

"_Steph…I'll be fine…Just go with your Father!" Kurt said reassuringly as Dad finished pulling me into the limo. _

_Dad closed the door and locked it as the limo began to pull away. I felt like a child all over again, so much so that I sat in the corner of the limo and crossed my arms over my chest, pouting like a little girl. When Dad and I got back to the hotel, Dad walked me to my room. Just before I put my key in, Dad put his hand on my back._

"_Stephanie…I know you're mad, but…Like I said…Something's gonna happen tonight…I don't know if it's good or bad, but…It's gonna be huge! You just gotta have faith that I'm doing this to protect you!"_

_I looked back at my Dad with anger. "Why is it that all the crap the men in my life do is to protect me?" I asked. Dad stood there dumbfounded as I turned back around and opened my hotel room and walked in for the night, slamming it behind me. _

_I looked around my room…It was empty… I was alone…And I knew why. The Stephanie Mcmahon from 1999 would have begun to sob, not knowing how to fix things…But this was 2000…And I wasn't just Stephanie Mcmahon anymore…I knew what to do. I walked over to the huge loveseat and sat back, pulling out my cellphone. I scrolled down through the contacts, finding the number I wanted. I pushed it, hoping he would pick up…Not being surprised when he didn't. Then I heard a welcoming voice come across: "__**Hey…This is Hunter…You know what to do!**__"_

_I began to sniffle back tears as I waited for the beep. When it did…I laid it all on the line: "__**Hey…It's me…I know you're at Raw right now…And I know you're probably not picking up your phone, but…Come by my room when you're done…I want to talk!**__"_

_I hung the phone and placed it on the coffee table. I had done all I could…It was all up to Hunter now. I put my bags together for the next morning and got out my pajamas out for the night. I headed into the shower, knowing Hunter wouldn't try to call me back. When I was done, I settled back into the loveseat, and turned on Raw, hoping I hadn't missed much. _

_When Raw came back from commercial, Hunter and Road Dogg were trying to convince Billy and Chyna to team up with them in an eight man tag match for that night. I didn't think Chyna or Billy would agree, considering the last year. Surprisingly, they did and I could see an actual smile on Hunter's face…Like he was getting his friends back. Seeing that made me upset, knowing how much I wanted to be there with him. I laid my head on the pillow close by, watching as DX reunited for one night only…That's the last memory I would have for a while._

_I woke up a couple of hours later to JR's loud commentary blasting through the speakers of the TV. At first, I was upset. I mean…The guy's a legend and all, but...Many an ear drum has been busted because he doesn't know to turn the volume down. Then, I began to listen to what he was actually saying: "__**Oh my God…HHH just hit Austin in the face with a sledgehammer!**__"_

_Those words made me sit straight up from where I was sleeping. I wiped my eyes and began to focus on the TV, not believing it until it right in front of me. There was Hunter...Holding the sledgehammer…And there was Stone Cold…Lying on the mat._

_Before I could fully comprehend what was happening, Hunter started assaulting Stone Cold with everything he had. I sat there in shock as Hunter then attacked the ref and had Rikishi practically squash Stone Cold. It wasn't until Hunter took the mic and got down on top of Stone Cold with it that it all made sense…That as much as I wished that it wasn't true…My instincts were right:_

"_**Austin…Your search…It's over…It's all over! Now you know…You dumb Son of a Bitch!**__"_

_Everything around me began to spin...I felt queasiness I hadn't felt in eight months. I slowly felt my head begin to collapse back onto the pillow. My last image before I fainted was Hunter and Rikishi celebrating what they had done…Not just on Raw…But a year earlier._

**So…Now that Stephanie knows…She's pissed! Never fear…I have a huge confrontation set up next…And by the time these series of chapters are over…Our favorite dysfunctional WWF couple will be back together! **


	33. November 7, 2000

**I owe an apology to McmahonHelmsleyEraFan! A couple of chapters ago…During the whole talking about Chyna thing…I didn't credit her story "Twisted." with being the inspiration for Stephanie's thoughts! Hope all is forgiven! Also…I've decided that Lucy is a French Bulldog! Have you seen them as puppies…ADORABLE!**

**November 7, 2000**

_**"Oh my God…HHH just hit Austin in the face with a sledgehammer!"**_

_**"Austin…Your search…It's over…It's all over! Now you know…You dumb Son of a Bitch!"**_

_I woke up in a cold sweat, remembering the night before. It'd been a year since it happened…A year since Stone Cold had been run over. So much had happened in that year: Careers and Relationships had ended…Careers and Relationships had begun…And surprisingly…Hunter and I were involved in every one somehow. _

_I looked out the balcony window nearby, wincing at the blinding light. I pushed myself off my chest and sat up the couch, remembering why I was there in the first place. I got up and walked over to the balcony, opening the sliding glass door and stepping outside to take in the early morning air. The sky was depressing and cloudy with a slight breeze coming through. I found it interesting that a town such as Houston could be such the opposite of what is the normal…Like it somehow knew what I was feeling at that moment. _

_As I was in the midst of my philosophical thinking, my phone began to ring on the floor next to the couch. Despite everything that had happened over the past month…I wanted to hear from Hunter…I needed to hear from Hunter. I was angry…Downright pissed off even. I mean…Who the hell did I marry…Business arrangement or not! The fact of matter was…Whatever Hunter and I started off as a year ago…We weren't anymore…And I needed answers! I ran to the phone, hoping I caught it in time. "Hello…Hunter?" I screamed in the receiver._

_"Steph…It's me!" Shane screamed right back._

_I sat back on the couch, sinking into the leather seats. Shane wasn't exactly who I wanted to hear from at the moment. Still…I knew it could've been worse…It could've been my Father! "Hey, Shane."_

_"How're you doing, Pretty Girl?" Shane asked, calming down a bit. "Pretty Girl." had been his nickname for me since I was little…It was after Wrestlemania that he started calling me that again._

_"Not so good…I need to talk to Hunter…I just can't believe he hid this from me." I said, holding back the tears that were starting to well up._

_"Are you really surprised, Steph? I mean…This is HHH were talking about!" Shane asked me bluntly._

_"Shane…I don't need you giving me a lecture right now…Okay? Hunter's still my Husband…And I'm not giving up on him…Not without a fight! And if you can't accept that…I'm sorry!" I said, slamming shut my phone. _

_With anger behind my step, I got off the couch and began to get dressed. As I threw off my pajamas, I grabbed my cellphone, dialing Hunter's number. If I wanted answers…I was gonna have to get them myself…They weren't gonna come to me. It felt like forever I was waited for the phone to pick up. It rang…And rang…And rang…Until finally…I heard a familiar message: "Hey…This is Hunter…You know what to do!"_

_I huffed as I shut the phone, putting it in my purse…Hunter was never one to shut his phone off. Put it straight to voicemail…Yes. But shut it off entirely…Totally not him. "The Son of a Bitch's trying to avoid me!" I said aloud to myself._

_I then tried the phone connected to the hotel, calling Hunter's room. "Room 727…So predictable!" I once again said aloud as I waited for a pickup…And once again…There was silence. I slammed the phone down in disgust and frustration. _

_I finished getting dressed, throwing the rest of my stuff into my open bags and zipping them up as I headed for the door. I headed for the elevators, taking them down to the front desk, where the Concierge was managing the front desk. _

_"Four Seasons Hotel…How can I help you?"_

_"Hi…I'm Stephanie Mcmahon Helmsley...I'm in room 924…I'm ready to check out" As the Concierge typed in my paperwork, a thought popped into my head, "I was just wondering if my Husband checked out of his room…I'm having difficulty reaching him…It's room 727."_

_At first, the Concierge wasn't about to give in…Until I pulled off an old standby. I leaned down onto the counter, making sure my small, yet womanly cleavage was in full view…That did the trick. "Hold on one moment, Mrs. Helmsley." _

_"I still got it!" I said to myself as the Concierge finished my stuff up, and then moved onto Hunter's. Hunter was a lot of things…A coward wasn't one of them. He wouldn't just up and leave without seeing me…Without trying to explain himself. Yet again…This was the same Hunter that had Stone Cold run over and didn't tell me! _

_Finally, I got a response as the Concierge handed me my paperwork. "Mrs. Helmsley…Your Husband checked out about eleven o'clock last night."_

_**ELEVEN O'CLOCK LAST NIGHT**__…Was he serious? "Thank you." I said softly as headed out to my waiting limo, "Driver…George Bush Intercontinental Airport!" I said as I got back in the limo, setting my bags around me. _

_I pulled out my cellphone from my purse, going to my contacts. So what it was only nine o'clock in the morning…I needed my best friend!_

_"Hello!" Marissa's cheery voice blared through my receiver._

_"Where're you…And why the hell are you so perky?" _

_Marissa became more alert at the sound of my voice. "I'm at work…And I've had about three cups of coffee! How're you doing…Shane and I saw what happened last night…It's unbelievable!"_

_"You're telling me something I don't know!" I snapped. I took a deep breathe, changing my tone, "I'm sorry about that…Your Husband made it very clear over the phone this morning that I'm an idiot for not knowing my Husband's crazy!"_

_"You're not an idiot…You're in love…I know it well." Marissa said softly, "So…You didn't call just to chat…What's up?"_

_"I need a favor…I'm heading to the airport right now…I should be back flying into JFK in about three hours."_

_"Okay?" Marissa asked, wanting me to get to the point._

_"I need you to drop off my keys to the Corvette…And I need you to bring Lucy with you…We're taking a little trip!" _

_"Steph…I'm at work…And you don't need to be going after Hunter right now…You're too emotional!" Marissa quipped._

_"Missy…You own the company…And I do have to go after Hunter right now! Frankly… I'm just emotional enough!" I quipped back as I hung up._

_When my flight finally landed, I headed straight to the parking lot, where Marissa was waiting next to my Cherry Red Corvette, Lucy in her arms. When I was sixteen, my Father presented me with the car…The first of many "Getting my Daughter's trust back." presents I've received over the years. After I turned on the family and went with Hunter, the Corvette remained parked in the garage. It wasn't until Dad and Shane joined up with Hunter and I that I picked the car up and brought it to Hunter and I's place. When Hunter and I had our huge fight about Kurt, I brought it back to New York. _

_"You know…I had to miss my lunch break for this!" She said when she saw me. I dropped my bags into the backseat and headed into Marissa's arms for a hug. _

_"You're doing this because you love me! Besides…You own the company…You can take your lunch break whenever you want!" I said after Marissa and I parted. I took Lucy out of Marissa's arms and the keys out of her hands._

_"So…What's your plan?" Marissa asked as I made my way around to the driver side. _

_I opened the car door, placing Lucy onto the passenger seat. I got in and shut the door as Marissa came around to my side. "I honestly don't have one, Missy. I will say this though…Hunter and I are gonna have a little chat!" I put my seatbelt on as I started the car up, "Just do me a favor…Okay?"_

_"Anything!"_

_"If they ask…Don't tell Shane or Dad where I am!"_

_"Got it…Good luck!" Marissa yelled as I sped out of the parking lot._

_An hour later, I was pulling into Hunter's driveway…Our driveway. The first thing I noticed was the hummer sitting there as I parked next to it…Hunter was home. I shut off the car, looking at the house. I then turned my attention to Lucy. _

_"Baby…Your Mommy and Daddy're about to get in a huge fight…But I'm sure you know that already since you've seen us fight before! Just remember…I love you so much!" I said softly as I bent down to scratch her ears._

_I grabbed Lucy and got out of the Corvette, shutting the door behind me. I marched right up to our door, not even bothering to pull out my key. I began knocking on the front door with all I had._

_"You're not asleep, Asshole…Come on…It's one o'clock in the afternoon!" I screamed at the top of the lungs. Finally, I heard Hunter's stomping on the stairs through the front door. I stood back as I heard him turn the locks on the door._

_"Who the hell is it?" Hunter asked as he opened the door. Once he saw it was me and Lucy…Hunter's whole demeanor changed, "Steph…Lucy?" _

_I pushed past Hunter, anger in my eyes. I walked into the living room, putting Lucy down on the couch as I began to pace back and forth in front of the fireplace, continuing anger running through my whole body. As I heard Hunter slam the door and make his way into the living room, all I could think about was what I told Marissa: It was true…I had no plan…No idea of what I was going to say._

_"Steph, I…" Hunter said with a tone of defeat in his voice as he stood behind the couch…He knew why I was there._

_"This whole time…You never thought to tell me! I had to find out by watching Raw that you were behind Stone Cold getting run over! After everything we've been through…After the miscarriage…It never crossed your mind to maybe let me know!" I started to yell, staring at everything in the room except Hunter._

_Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Hunter put his hands up in defense. He clearly had never seen me this upset before…Ever. "Okay…Let's just…"_

_I stopped pacing, looking Hunter right in his eyes. "No…You're gonna let me talk…And then maybe I'll let you get a word in!" Hunter came around the couch, sitting down next to Lucy. As Hunter got comfy, I began pacing back and forth once more, "The last five…Six months…I've been mad at myself over my friendship with Kurt…Only to find out you did something much worse than I ever could! You wanna know the sad thing, Hunter…I kinda knew it was true! But I hoped and I prayed that it wasn't…Especially after Stone Cold himself believed you! So just tell me one thing…Was this past year…Us falling in love and everything…Was that a lie too?"_

_I finished speaking, barely catching my breath. I continued to pace as Hunter sat there in shock. "Can I speak?" He asked, not sure if he wanted the answer. Hunter swallowed as he waited for my response, closing his eyes for a moment. I detected more than a hint of desperation in Hunter's voice as I forced myself to nod, "I need you to hear me out…Ok? I understand you're upset with me…And I'm sorry that you had to find out the way you did…But the truth is I had every intention of telling you! Never in my wildest dreams did I think that we would fall in love…But we did! I got scared…Scared that you wouldn't stay after finding out who I am…Or rather…Who I was! Me not telling you doesn't mean anything!"_

_"Keeping a secret that big…Especially from your Wife…Always means something!"_

_Hunter stood up. "Maybe you're right…But it's not because I don't trust you…You would know that if…" _

_I stopped pacing dead in my tracks. I walked up to Hunter, standing face to face with him. "If what, Hunter…I trusted you! As you so tenderly pointed out on live TV…After I caught you with Trish by the way…"__**If there is one thing in our relationship that always held up…It's trust…You always know you can trust me**__!"…Well apparently not!" I screamed. _

_I walked away from Hunter back towards the fireplace, putting both of my hands on the mantle. Hunter continued to stand at the couch. "Is it impossible for you to get past this? I got past your…"_

_I snapped my head around. "My what?" He wouldn't go there…Would he?_

_"…Your relationship with Kurt…You becoming his manager after I didn't want you down at ringside with me!"_

_He did! I stood there; feeling like my heart had been ripped out my chest. Tears began to form in my eyes. "And you know what, Hunter…I adored you for that! I knew how hard it was for you to give Kurt your blessing, but…You showed such humbleness in that moment that… I remembered all the reasons I fell in love with you! I can't believe you're now using that against me!"_

_Hunter walked over to the fireplace where I was standing, putting both of his hands on my shoulders. "I'm not! I just…I need you to believe me when I say…All the feelings that I developed for you were real…And they still are! I just can't help but think that since we've gotten together…You've been waiting…Waiting for me to leave!"_

_"Oh my God! You have Stone Cold run over…Don't tell me about it…And I'm waiting for you to leave…Why're men such idiots?" I shouted as walked away from the fireplace, now standing where Hunter was. Hunter remained at the fireplace._

_"I love you, Steph…How else can I make you see that?" Hunter asked softly._

_"How about you show me…Show me you love me! Why didn't you tell me you had Stone Cold run over and why didn't you fight for me when I became Kurt's manager and why do you always keep me at arm's length?" I shouted. By this point, the tears that I was holding back were now flowing freely._

_By this point, Hunter started screaming back at me. "How was I supposed to know you weren't gonna leave?" _

_"You just were!" I sat down on the couch, sinking back into the seat and crossing my arms over my chest, once again catching my breath. Lucy had gotten off and was now walking freely around the living room. I looked up Hunter who…Wasn't saying anything. He kept looking at me with a look of…Intrigue, "What?" _

_Hunter put one of his hands on the mantle, the other on his hip. He started to look around the room,_ _not keeping eye contact with me. "Nothing…I'm just remembering." _

_"Remembering what?" I asked softly, not really sure where Hunter was going with his thoughts._

_"Your hair…You had it that way the night in the bar." Hunter said with a smile._

_I looked at Hunter, dumbfounded. Was he trying to sweet talk me or something…I didn't know. Granted, my hair was straight…A rarity since I had gotten married. I had left the hotel so suddenly…Doing my hair wasn't a priority. Still…I was fascinated. "Which night? The night we slept together…Or…" _

_Hunter took a chance, coming back to the couch and taking a seat next to me. "Before that…The first time we actually talked…It was straight just like it is right now."_

_I sat there in shock and…Love. "You remember how I wore my hair two years ago?" _

_"Of Course I do!" Hunter said, surprised that I was taken aback …Like I was supposed to know he knew all this stuff._

_"What else do you remember?" I asked, my level of anger getting lower and lower._

_"I remember you were wearing that hideous woolen skirt too!" Hunter said bluntly._

_I smiled. Despite the honesty…Hunter was right…My black woolen skirt was not a highpoint in my fashion history. "If I have to hear one more thing about that damn woolen skirt!" I said with a laugh. I stood up and moved to sit on the coffee table, crossing my legs, "I'm serious…Tell me really…What else to you remember?"_

_Hunter took a glimpse at what I was wearing, going into his mind for the memory. "Well, let's see…Your shirt...You wore it the night you beat DX, Tori, and I at poker." He started, pointing to my black halter top._

_I smiled, thinking back to that night. It was the night before No Way Out and DX, Tori, and I wanted to relax Hunter before his title match against Cactus Jack. The halter top was one of Hunter's Christmas gifts to me and I ended up using it to my advantage, winning my first game of poker against the five of them._

_Hunter saw I wasn't mad at the moment, so he continued with his trip down memory lane. "And your boots…You wore them the day we went to our first Yankee game together." He said, pointing down to my Black hooker boots._

_I laughed. Hunter and I went to the 2000 Home Opener; being "Bleacher Creatures." for the day, instead of being in my normal seats…I ended up having horrible blisters after the game. _

_I smiled and stood up in front of Hunter seductively, putting his hands on my thighs. Hunter and I were gonna have it out again…But not just yet. "…What about my skirt?" I asked softly._

_Hunter began to run his hands up and down my thighs. "You wore it on the last Smackdown before the New Year…You wore it with that Purple collared shirt with the Black tie that I picked out for you…I always loved that outfit on you."_

_"Sexy Annie Hall…That's what you called me when I tried it all on." I said with a whisper. Hunter looked up at me, passion and lust in his eyes. I felt the same thing as I looked down at him. I put my hand on Hunter's cheek as I bent down to kiss him. Just as our lips meant, I pushed Hunter away and walked back to the fireplace, placing my hands on the mantle once more. We couldn't avoid this anymore._

_I turned back around. Hunter was still sitting on the couch, not knowing what had just transpired. "What did I do?" He asked, confused._

_"We can't keep doing this!" I said, crying once more._

_"What?"_

_"This…Using sex to make things better! I mean…Not that I don't love you telling all these stories of what you remember about me…Because I do! But, Hunter…We're not kids…So why do we keep acting like we are?" I walked back over to the couch and sat down next to Hunter so we were now face to face, "Why did you have Stone Cold run over?"_

_Hunter was silent…This was it…The moment our marriage would be decided on. "Because Austin was in the way…He was always getting his nose in my business! For years…Your Father and Stone Cold were enemies…Bitter enemies…And then…Just because your Father hated me more than he hated him…Stone Cold was his biggest ally! I hated Stone Cold…I still do!" I listened, thinking about what Hunter was telling me. Somewhere in the back of my mind…I couldn't help but blame my Father for this. All the years of screwing with superstar after superstar was now leading to one trying to take out the other. I nodded as Hunter continued, knowing that despite his way of going about it…Hunter had a point, "I don't mean to sound so blunt about it, Steph…But it's the truth!"_

_I wiped away the tears that continued to fall. "Why did you give Kurt your blessing?"_

_"Because I fucked up…And I was too stubborn to admit it! Going out to the ring on my own made me realize how wrong I was to ask you to stay in the back…It didn't have to be like this…"_

_"But it is…Because I didn't listen." I said as Hunter sat there, listening attentively as I continued, "Hunter…When I look back at the night Kurt won the title…I don't have happy memories of it because I know you weren't happy for me." _

_"Is that what you think…That I wasn't happy for you?" Hunter asked with shock in his voice._

_I nodded in agreement. "Think about it: That was your title shot…And if I hadn't interfered on Raw…You would've won the match and then gone onto No Mercy and beaten Rocky to get your title back!"_

_Hunter started to laugh for no reason. "Let me show you something." He said, standing up and going towards the office. _

_"Hunter…What're you doing?" I asked, looking down at Lucy, who by this time had fallen asleep by the fireplace._

_A short time later, Hunter came back from the office, holding a small photo album. Hunter sat back down next to me, handing me the album. I opened it slowly…In it was pictures and articles from the last couple of weeks about Kurt winning the WWF title and my help in that, starting the night Kurt won…Every picture was of me. Hunter began to speak softly, the shame clearly in his tone. "I'd be lying if said it didn't bother me that I wasn't the number one contender at No Mercy… But I was happy for you that you got your chance to shine." _

_I sat there, looking through page after page, knowing how difficult it was for Hunter to put this together. At that moment, I knew all the hurt and pain we'd gone through was worth it…Hunter had finally let me in…All the way in. After the last page, I closed the album and sat there silently. "Steph…You okay?" Hunter asked, worried about the stillness in the room._

_I got up from the couch and walked over to the fireplace. I took the photo album and threw it into the fireplace, watching the flames burn the pages. Hunter had followed me to the fireplace, looking with curiosity at my actions._

_"What're you doing? That's…" Hunter began to ask, shocked at what he was seeing. _

_I turned around and put a finger to Hunter's lips, interrupting his sentence. "You don't need it…You've got the real thing right here." _

_Hunter knew I meant it…It was written all over my face. Hunter continued to stare at me like I had said the simplest words in the world…Had I? It didn't even matter anymore because the look on Hunter's face gave me enough evidence. Out of pure relief, I pulled Hunter into my embrace, planting my lips square against his, not waiting a second longer for his response._

_With total faith and devotion behind it, I was swung off my feet, safely in Hunter's arms as he carried me like he had done so many times before…No night more special than Christmas Eve almost a year earlier, where our two fragile beings became one. There was no rush as Hunter carried me towards the couch, pushing the coffee table out of the way with his feet. Stopping along the way to remove our respective tops, while fighting to keep our lips apart for even a moment, our walk soon ended as Hunter finally laid me down against the soft leather of their couch._

_Gradually, shoes and bottoms soon became lost as well…Being thrown wherever...To fall wherever. Hunter got on top of me, working on the final items that he had always…Without fail…Left in place. Hunter kissed my lips for a brief moment before sitting back on his knees, using his hands to gently trace the lines of my stomach and thighs, dragging his finger across the material of my black bra and thong and taking his time to remove them._

_As much as Hunter appreciated the whole concept of lingerie, even at the beginning of our relationship; sneaking around behind Andrew's back…He didn't need the teddies and corsets and garter belts to be in the mood…Not that he would complain about them. Hunter always said that all he needed was me…Flesh to Flesh._

_Slipping off the final piece of clothing from my ankles, Hunter left kisses on each, making his way up my body. Passion followed as Hunter began to speak for the first time since we reunited. "Every night we've been apart, I've dreamt about being back here...In this house...In this room...With you. And now we're here…And we're back…And you look even more beautiful than I could ever remember." Hunter whispered between kisses up my body. Hunter then stopped kissing me and looked deeply into my eyes, cupping my cheek with his hand. "I love you, Stephanie Mcmahon...I never stopped loving you...Not for one night…Not for one moment…And I never will. It's "Us Against The World."." _

_Hunter finished his journey, once again above me as my arms looped around his waist. Pausing for the moment, I smiled as Hunter continued to look deep into my eyes, as if he was reading my mind… Penetrating my soul…Creating a smile on not just both our faces…But our hearts. _

_"I love you too…And it's Helmsley…Stephanie Mcmahon Helmsley…And it always will be." I whispered, kissing Hunter's chin in the process. I ran one hand across Hunter's chest and then down his muscular back…Feeling home for the first time in quite a while._

_Hunter closed his eyes, letting my words sink in before looking at me once more. Hunter returned his stare from my face down to my body once again, landing on my stomach…The place I was the most self-conscious about. Catching Hunter looking at my abdominal, I soon felt uncomfortable; rushing with one hand to cover up, while using the other to pull Hunter's head up and his sight away from my body's flaw._

_Resisting my efforts, Hunter gently removed my hand from my stomach, grazing it with such simplicity…I felt myself quiver. Leaning down, Hunter began to place kisses across my abdominal, eventually looking up to see my tear soaked eyes and my flushed cheeks._

_"You're perfect… And I love you more than you could possibly know." Hunter said in a whisper, with a tone so honest…Words weren't enough to describe it. It wasn't a statement Hunter was saying and it certainly wasn't a question…It was a fact Hunter was promising as his eyes met mine. _

_"But Hunter…I do know… I've always known…" I said softly as my lips crept closer to his without touching._

_"Words don't seem enough…You deserve so much more."_

_"Then show me…Show me you love me." I pleaded. Those words were said out of anger and desperation_ _not even a couple of hours earlier. Now…They were said out of wanting and needing. _

_Hunter did show me. Not waiting a second longer, we claimed what had always been ours until we were both left exposed…Together like two pieces that belonged in a perfect harmony. Hunter was slow, not rushing for a moment as we took in each other…Almost like we were just making love for the first time._

_I allowed my legs to wrap Hunter's waist, bringing him deeper inside me with each strong thrust as we moved simultaneously to an undisputable outcome. My mind wondered to the importance of what we were doing…Yet I couldn't help but love Hunter more with each touch, look, kiss, or word. Normally, we would've felt the desire to talk to each other…To tell each other how much we loved each other and to savor the feeling of our bodies together. But at that moment, none of that felt necessary…Because this wasn't "Normally."…This was a new beginning…Full of resolution and possibility._

_The only noise in the room was the crackling of the fire and our moans as we waited for an ending which was imminent with each continuous caress and stroke. Hunter and I clung to each other as we found our ending in unison…Kissing passionately to hold onto the feeling before Hunter eventually gave in…Panting as he let the exhaustion take over, sinking into the couch as he brought me with him._

_We hesitated in letting go of each other…Wanting everything we felt to last forever...Needing everything we felt to last forever…Not knowing what would happen when we eventually woke up. Hunter didn't hesitate to pull me closer, every inch of me touching him as we both lost the will to stay awake. As my eyes grew heavier, I smiled against Hunter's chest, leaving a kiss on it; something to let him know how I felt. Hunter returned the favor, gripping my waist tighter._

**So I think this's a great first try at smut…Be gentle with your comments! Try listening to Tyler Hilton's "Missing You." during the love scene...It fits &'s a nice homage to OTH if do say so myself! As far as Stephanie's outfit goes, think back to the night the Radicals turned on Cactus Jack...This should give you a pretty accurate image...At least that's what I thought in my head! LOL! So, the next chapter's gonna start early the next morning! Steph and HHH still have a few things to talk about, but I think they're on the right track…That's putting it lightly!**


	34. November 8, 2000

**Thank god it's Friday…On top of that…I have my first Sunday off since Labor Day…I'm screaming at the top of my lungs right now! This chapter's gonna pick up the next morning…It's gonna be a little smutty and a little fluffy! One word: SHOWER!**

**November 8, 2000**

_I woke up the next morning, feeling the most relaxed I had been months. My eyes fluttered in sheer happiness, feeling Hunter's strong arm wrapped around my waist. I covered it with my own and intertwined my fingers between his, snuggling back into his warm embrace. I could've stayed forever on the couch with Hunter…Knowing without a doubt in my mind…I was where I was always meant to be. _

_I turned my head towards Hunter, finding his neck and breathing in deeply; taking the time to enjoy his unique scent. I loved the way Hunter smelled…I loved everything about him…I loved just being with him. My hand squeezed Hunter's once more, wanting that moment to never end…The moment where I could be in Hunter's arms and not worry about the real world. Suddenly, movement coming from above me broke my deep thoughts. A smile formed on my face as Hunter's lips pressed softly against my neck. _

_"Hi." Hunter said softly, wiping his eyes with his free hand. _

_"Hi to you too." I answered back with a smile._

_Hunter moved his head closer as he put his lips on mine, capturing them in a deep, passionate kiss. I began to run my fingers through Hunter's hair as I fell deeper into the couch, bringing Hunter with me, before we pulled back for air._

_Hunter buried his face in my neck as his hand caressed my side. I felt a smile begin to form across the crook. "Yep…Breakfast really is the most important meal of the day!"_

_I slapped Hunter's back. "You are a pig…You know that!"_

_Hunter continued to nuzzle my neck. "Hey…My ass didn't break the coffee table!" Hunter quipped, pointing to our Maple coffee table, which was now spilt in two, "Besides…I didn't hear you complaining last night!" _

_I sat there with a smile, thinking back to the events of the previous twenty four hours. Hunter was right…After resting for a few hours, we resumed making love until the sun went down…But even that wasn't enough. As the clock struck midnight, Hunter and I managed to end up on top of our huge Maple coffee table, continuing the reuniting. A couple of cracks and splits of wood later…Hunter and I were down a piece of furniture. "Excuse me, but…whose ass got on top of me, hence putting me through the table?" I quipped back. Hunter looked up at me with defeat in his eyes, nodding in agreement, "I thought so…The Dudley Boyz would be proud of you! Besides…Who says I'm complaining now?"_

_Hunter laughed, then got really quiet. "Hey…You okay?" I asked softly, taking Hunter's face in my hand, caressing it with my thumb. _

_"I'm fine." Hunter said with a smile as he hovered right over me. "I just can't believe this is all really happening."_

_"It is…You know how I know."_

_"How?"_

_"Because all the dreams I've had of this moment are not even comparing to the real thing." I said softly, before taking the conversation in a serious direction, my body tensing up at the thought in my head, "Hunter…Tell me we're back together for good… I don't think I can go through this all over again."_

_"I'm not going anywhere, Steph…I love you." Hunter said softly as he lowered his face so that our mouths were almost touching. _

_"I love you too…" I whispered back before our lips met. I opened my mouth, intertwining my tongue with Hunter's as he grabbed my hip tightly, "Can I ask you something?" I asked after we pulled apart._

_"Anything." Hunter said softly._

_I solemnly continued. "…Have you ever regretted being with me…Knowing how it's turned out?" I asked quietly. _

_Hunter stared at me and for a moment …I began to panic. Hunter saw the fear in my eyes and without a word, moved onto his side, his back against the couch. Hunter brought me with him so we were face to face, one hand supporting his head and the other caressing my cheek with such love…Chills ran down my spine._

"…_Not for one moment." Hunter said as he gazed into my eyes. Not knowing whether I should smile or cry…I did both, letting tears of joys come down my cheeks. Hunter wiped them away, kissing where they fell as he continued, "I regret the pain I've put you through this past year and if I could go back so you wouldn't have had to feel it…I would. There are certain things we could have done differently…And looking back…We should have, but…Not for one minute do I regret us. If we didn't make the mistakes we've made…Who knows if we'd be on this couch right now? "Hunter said honestly, waiting for me to respond._

_"How do you always know what to say?" I asked, perking up as I playfully pushed Hunter in the chest._

_"I'm_ _"The Game."…" Hunter answered with a raise of the eyebrows._

_I began giggling like a teenage girl. "Shut up!" I quipped._

_"Make me!" Hunter quipped back, knowing exactly how I planned to. _

_After making love for hours, Hunter and I actually decided to get up and move around. We threw some clothes on and as Hunter fixed up the living room, cleaning the couch and discarding the broken table in the process, I ran to my car to finally get my bags. When I returned, I placed them by the stairs, walking back into the living room where Lucy was biting on her toys. I sat down on the leather loveseat as Hunter returned from the kitchen._

_"Hey!" Hunter said with a smile as he walked around, sitting down next to me on the loveseat, motioning for me join him on his side._

"_Hey!" I said as I accepted Hunter's request, sliding over on the loveseat. Once I knew Hunter was settled, I leaned back against his chest and let my head fall back against his shoulder. Hunter gently swept the hair away from my neck as he wrapped his arms around me. I smiled as I looked down at Lucy, who busy not having a care in the world, "Do you think we've corrupted her?"_

"_What…Who?" Hunter asked with a laugh._

"_Lucy…Do you think we've corrupted her by having all this sex in front of her?" I asked once again, being blunt and honest. Hunter looked at me like I had totally lost my mind, "Dogs see more than we think...They know more than we think!" I said, defending my question._

"_Steph…If we have corrupted her…which I highly doubt…But if we have…She was corrupted a __**long **__time ago! Think about it…You and I have pretty much done it everywhere…And not just in this house…New York too!"_

_I thought back and smiled. Hunter and I were truly freaks, going so far as to go into the garage once when we wanted time away from the Mcmahon-Helmsley Regime. Then a thought hit me…One I knew Hunter would like. I got up from the loveseat, smoothing out my jeans._

"_Where are you going?" Hunter asked._

"_I was thinking about taking a shower…You wanna do it with me!" I asked seductively._

_Without saying a word, Hunter quickly got up from the loveseat, wrapping his arms around my thighs and grabbing my ass with his hands as he hoisted me up in the air over his shoulder._

_"Hunter!" I screamed as I felt my feet leave the ground. Before I knew it, Hunter was walking out of the living room towards the staircase with me over his shoulder, holding me tight in place with his hands. As we made our up the staircase, Hunter began to slap my ass as we hit each step, "Hunter…I swear to God…You're a dead man!" _

_"All talk, Baby...This is why you married me!" _

_As Hunter made his way into our bedroom, I continued to kick and scream. "Stone Cold won't be your only problem if you don't put me down right now!" I yelled as I began to hit Hunter in the back, trying to release myself. _

_Hunter laughed at my threats as he finally did as I requested, shutting the door behind us. I looked Hunter straight in the eye and gave him a death glare, trying to convince him how mad I was. Out of pure surprise to both Hunter and myself, I reared my hand back; swinging towards Hunter's face…I could see the outcome in my head. Before my palm made contact with Hunter's face, he caught my wrist and pulled me into his embrace, planting his lips on mine. I have to say that while I was cursing Hunter for being surprisingly quick…Deep down…I was praising him for being so impulsive…I had missed that so much the past few months. _

_I encouraged the situation as my tongue pursued Hunter's, grabbing his neck so his lips wouldn't leave mine. Hunter pulled my t-shirt up and off, as I did the same to Hunter. We began kicking off boots and sneakers and pants on our way into the master bathroom, attempting to rid ourselves of any other garments as we made our way into the large shower, our lips and tongues finding each other once more._

_Under the hot spray of the shower, I had no desire to move. Hunter took me passionately against the shower wall and the glass window, caressing every contour, bend, and curve of my body. Who knew when Hunter and I would have a chance to do this again…To be the newlyweds we still were without having to deal with everybody in our business… So we took all we could. I pulled Hunter close with my legs, wrapping myself around his waist as he entered me…Countering each thrust with my own as we escalated to oblivion together, the fog on the glass mixing with the steam and our breaths. _

_"I've missed this…So much." I panted as I clung to Hunter, wrapping my arms around his neck._

_"Me too." Hunter said softly as his breath returned to normal, keeping his hands on my waist._

_"Can we continue this tonight?" I asked softly. _

_"You never need to ask… It's always gonna be "Yes."." Hunter said with a smile._

_Later on, as we finally made our way out of the bathroom, Hunter was the first to get dressed, throwing back on his jeans and t-shirts, while I slipped on one of my wrap dresses. As I stood in front of dresser mirror, putting on my makeup, Hunter came behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Being with you…Being here...We're getting back to what we had." He said softly._

_I smiled as I turned around to face Hunter, placing a kiss on his lips. _

_"No…We're better."_

**One more chapter before we go back to the therapist. We've dealt with Kurt, Stone Cold, and Stephanie's insecurities…All that's left is Trish! Plus…Stephanie and Hunter come to a decision…But it's a good one! Just think back to around that time (November 2000) and you guys will know what it is! Hope you guys liked this chapter…It had a little bit of everything: Smut…Fluff…Even some humor! I aim to please!**


	35. November 9, 2000

**So the final chapter in the trilogy. As promised…Hunter and Stephanie are back together…YAY! All is right with the world. Lots of fluff…Plus a big decision! Special props to McmahonHelmsleyEraFan for the inspiration for one of the lines in the story! Erica...You know which one! **

**November 9, 2000**

_Sunlight streamed through the bedroom windows the next morning. I slowly opened my eyes to a familiar and welcoming sight...Hunter and I had found our way: Him on his back, me cuddled against his chest. I maneuvered out of Hunter's arm and turned onto my chest, leaning on my elbows, watching Hunter as he slept. His face held such peace and his smile was as beautiful as it was calculating…As if he was planning his next move in his dreams. All the time we had been apart…All the time I tried to do my own thing and push Hunter to the back of my mind…Instead of banishing him from my heart, my love for him only deepened with our separation._

_Stretching out my hand, I caressed Hunter's face. The first couple of days after I went back to New York, I would awaken from a restless sleep and would automatically reach for Hunter...The pain had grown worse and I was missing him more than I could ever try to describe or let onto._

_Smiling, I lowered my head, placing a soft kiss on Hunter's lips, before watching him sleep once more. Before Hunter…Even before Andrew…Opening up to another person scared me…The side effect of my childhood. But now...Instead of provoking fear of rejection…This wonderful man in front of me had brought me to life. Leaning closer towards Hunter once more, I watched his eyes slowly open as I placed another kiss on his lips, before moving away just enough to look into his eyes._

_"Good morning." I whispered._

_"Good morning, indeed." Hunter said with a smile, putting his arm around my back, "What time is it?"_

_I pushed myself up from my elbows, looking at the alarm clock. "Eight thirty." I said softly as I laid back down beside Hunter with a pout, "I don't wanna get up!"_

_"Then why are you awake?" Hunter asked softly._

_"Trish." I mumbled._

_"Steph…" Hunter sighed as he moved onto his side, bringing me with him so we were face to face, both of our heads laying on the pillows. "…As anyone ever told you you're a real bummer?" _

_I lifted myself up on one elbow, my hand supporting my head. "It's not like I want to think about her!"_

_"I know…But you obviously are for a reason, so…Spill it!" Hunter said with a tease as I fully put my head on the pillow, Hunter hovering over me._

"_Do you remember what you said to me before I caught you with Trish…About how you trusted XPac and Billy and Road Dogg because they were you're friends and you knew they wouldn't try anything?" Hunter nodded as I continued, "Well…It was the same thing with Trish. You were close to Tori and Marissa and that didn't bother me because I knew I could trust them when it came to you…I didn't trust Trish." I said softly._

_Hunter looked confused. "Steph...You had Trish do your dirty work against Lita…Why would you pick her if you didn't trust her?" He asked._

"_The same reason you had Kurt do your dirty work against Rocky when you didn't trust him…Because I could!" I said bluntly._

_Hunter nodded in agreement. "Good point…The only problem with your theory is that while you were and still are friends with Kurt…I wasn't and never will be friends with Trish!" He quipped back as he bent down to kiss me._

"_Well I'm glad to hear that!" I quipped back after we pulled apart. Still, there was this deep down feeling that I had to let out. I sat up, wrapping the covers around my chest. Hunter sat up next to me as I began to speak. "It's not just all of that… Sometimes…I'm afraid I'm not enough for you! Not good enough…Not smart enough…Not pretty enough…Not…"_

_"Steph…" Hunter said as he cut me off,_ _wrapping an arm around me, "…If anything…It's __**me **__who feels not enough for you…" I shook my head as Hunter continued, "…That's why I didn't call you back or try to see you Monday night! You're "Stephanie Mcmahon."…You could have you're pick of any guy in the world…And yet for some reason…You picked me! When I got back to hotel after Raw…I listened to your message and I just…Lost it! Here you were…Calling me…Wanting to get back together…And not even knowing what I had done! I couldn't go to your room or call you back…Knowing that by the time I did…Your faith in me was probably gone! So…I ran…And I'm sorry I did! I'm not sorry I had Stone Cold run over…But I'm sorry I didn't have the confidence to face you!" _

_I moved my body forward, climbing into Hunter's lap and straddling his thighs. I wrapped my arms around Hunter's neck as I finally had a chance to answer back. "You have nothing to be sorry for…You hear me? You said it yourself…If we didn't make the mistakes we've made…Who knows if we'd be together right now!" I said in a whisper._

_Just then, a sudden banging on the front door broke up the moment. "KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK…STEPHANIE…HUNTER…OPEN UP…IT'S SHANE! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK… STEPHANIE!"_

_Hunter and I froze and look at each other before breaking out into soft laughter. I looked down at my naked body, before getting off of Hunter and standing up. I ran my fingers through my tousled hair, fixing any strands that refused to lay straight._

_"I'll go get the door…" I said softly as I reached for my robe that was hanging over the door to the master bathroom, "…You go get dressed."_

_"You sure?" Hunter asked softly as he put on his boxers._

_"STEPHANIE!" The door banged again and I couldn't help but laugh when Shane got more and more agitated._

_"Well…Unless you want to answer the door in your underwear!" I teased as I slipped on the robe and pulled it closed. _

_Hunter made his way out of bed, kissing me on the cheek as he walked into the bathroom. Once he was gone, I moved towards the bedroom door and opened it, heading downstairs as Shane banged again. I pulled the robe tighter before heading towards the front door and pulling it open. Shane flew through the door in a fit._

_"Good morning to you too." I said sarcastically as I closed the door behind Shane, "Do you have any idea what time it is?"_

_"Where's Hunter?" Shane asked, looking around the foyer with angry eyes._

_"He's upstairs getting dressed. We've been…Reuniting!" I said with amusement in my voice, "How did you know I was here anyway…Did Marissa tell you?" Shane stared at me in shock, noticing my disheveled appearance and my clinging robe. I crossed my arms over my chest, bringing back Shane's attention, "Are you gonna answer me or are you just gonna stand there?" _

_Shane shook his head, focusing on my question. "No...Marissa didn't tell me…Though I will say she didn't deny it when I confronted her! You wanna know how I knew…You're my Sister…I know what you're gonna do before you do it!"_

"_Well if that's the case…You would have known about us before the world did!" A deep voice called above me. I followed Shane's eyes towards the top of staircase. Hunter began making his way down, wearing his workout pants and t-shirt. Even with Shane in the room, I couldn't register anything except my Husband. Taking a breath, I shook myself out of my daydream and moved towards Hunter. Our eyes met with smoldering gazes as Hunter put his arm around me, pulling me close._

_"I'm gonna go take a shower…You boys play nice!" I said seductively as I gave Hunter a passionate kiss. I began my trip back up the staircase, making an effort to sway my hips as I did so…Knowing Hunter __**and **__Shane would be watching. _

_I went back into the bedroom, then the bathroom, turning on the shower. As I took my clothes off and got under the hot water, I thought about how dumb Shane was. Had he expected me to just stay in my own house overnight without Hunter and I getting…Comfortable? Everything seemed to melt away as I thought about that last two days. I wasn't about to lose Hunter…Not then…Not ever. I finished up, throwing on my jeans and my brown tank top, before heading downstairs. As I got closer to the kitchen, I could hear Hunter and Shane talking. I began to listen in the conversation, which I quickly realized had begun while I was in the shower._

_"So…Now that you and my Sister are Husband and Wife again…Have you told her yet?" Shane asked, clearly not happy with Hunter._

_"Not yet." I could hear Hunter sighed as the sound of silver it the counter. "I'm waiting for the right moment. She doesn't need the stress...And with all the progress we've made the last two days…I don't want to ruin it."_

_"Hunter…It's better to tell her now…Instead of her finding out just before you leave! You've seen Steph when she's angry…__**I've **__seen her when she's angry…She's feisty!" _

_"Yeah..." Hunter said with a small laugh, "…She's passionate about the things she believes in…__**This **__is definitely one of those things!"_

_"And you think she's gonna understand?" Shane asked._

"_**Told me about what...What's one of those things I'm passionate about?**" I said to myself aloud as I stood there. Taking exception to the conversation being about me, I decided to make myself known. "Understand what?" I asked, making my presence known as I walked into the kitchen, observing my Brother and Husband suspiciously, "Hunter?"_

_Hunter shot a death glare at Shane whatever discussion Shane must've brought up in the first place. Hunter walked towards me, taking hold of my hands. "We need to talk about something." Hunter said softly._

_"About what?" I asked with worry as my eyes tried to read Hunter's face. _

_"I think I'll leave you two alone!" Shane said as he started to stand._

_"Shane Brandon Mcmahon…You sit you're ass right back down!" I snapped, staring at him with furious eyes before turning them back to Hunter._

_Shane's eyes grew wide with fear as he started to move slowly out of the kitchen and towards the front door. "Honestly, Steph…__**This**__ is something for you and your __**Husband**__ to discuss, so…I'm gonna go…I'll see you back in New York…Don't worry about Dad…I'll take care of him…Okay...Bye!"_

_Hunter watched Shane's departing body, then gulped heavily as he directed his gaze back me. My body began to tense as I watched Hunter, crossing my arms over my chest before I spoke. "__**Why**__ am I going back to New York?" I asked, anger boiling in my blood._

_"I've been doing some thinking…" Hunter began, lifting me onto the counter. I got myself comfy, letting my legs hang over the side, as Hunter continued, "Now that he knows I'm responsible…Stone Cold's gonna be looking for payback…He won't have any problem getting personal with his retaliation against me!"_

_I remained silent as Hunter reached for my hand. "If he knows you and I are back together…He will take special pleasure in going after you! So…I want you to stay off the road for a while…Let me deal with Austin…" I let go of Hunter's hand as his words sunk in…"__**Stay off the road for a while.**__". Hunter picked up my chin with his finger, trying to read my feelings, "…Talk to me…Please!"_

_I swallowed hard against the lump forming in my throat. "I once told you that I would always be by your side…And if this is what you want…" My voice cracked when I tried to speak but tears began to well up in my eyes, blurring my vision. When I finally lifted my eyes to Hunter's, they began to freely fall as I tried…Unsuccessfully…But desperately…To be strong for him, "…Then I will be. I just…I guess the WWF world's seen the last of "Stephanie Mcmahon Helmsley."." I said with a small laugh. "_

_"No…You're not listening…When I said "Awhile."…I meant "Awhile."…" Hunter said as he shook his head and squeezed my fingers, almost begging me to look at him, "I have it all figured out…I'll go back…I'll deal with Stone Cold…Then…You can come back...__**We**__ can come back…"The Mcmahon-Helmsley Era." 2.0!"_

_I nodded slowly. "And what happens, Hunter, if Austin doesn't go down quietly…Because __**that's**__ what's gonna happen…He won't go down quietly…He's fucking Stone Cold…It'll never be done!" I screamed._

_"Yes it will…You know why…Because I'm "The Game."! Stone Cold doesn't go down quietly…And neither do I! I'm gonna finish what I started…This isn't your fight, Steph...It's mine!" Hunter said, pleading with me to understand._

_"Hunter…How many times do I have to tell you…__**You're**__ my fight!" I yelled softly as a single tear fell down my cheek. Leaning into the counter, Hunter softly kissed me. When he pulled back, Hunter took my cheek in his hand, wiping the tears away with his thumb. I looked back up at him and forced a smile, "When do you have to leave?"_

_"I have a two o'clock flight…So probably noon." Hunter said solemnly._

_"Noon?" I whispered brokenly, "That's only three hours!"_

_"Steph…" Hunter pulled me into his arms, holding me against him,"…We'll get through this…I promise you!"_

_I pulled away. Hunter knew what an angry Stephanie was like…This feeling, however…Was new to him…Was new to both of us. This was a…Silent anger. I loved Hunter more than I had ever thought possible… He had turned my whole life upside down since the day he said "Yes." to me. "You wanna know what scares me the most?" I asked softly, wrapping up in Hunter's embrace once more._

_"What?" He asked._

_"I was never you're first love…It was always the ring." My voice trembled as I spoke. My body became tight as I struggled with what I was saying…Even though I was trying not to show it, "Your love for me has always been second to your love of the WWF title!" _

_"Steph…" Hunter said in a whisper, "…The moment you walked through that door in Detroit…Everything changed." Leaning forward, Hunter pressed his forehead against mine as he closed his eyes. "And now…You chose to stay with me…Even after everything I've done…And not just to you! You could have called the attorneys and gotten us annulled…But you came after me..."_

_"For better or worse…" I said softly as I moved away from Hunter. "…In good times and in bad. Even though we didn't actually say them…I believe them with all my heart." I lifted my head up, meeting Hunter's lips with a soft kiss, pulling back to look at him affectionately. "I want Austin gone …And if I have to stay off the road so you can focus on that…Then I'll support you."_

_"I thought you wanted me to take it back…I thought..."_

_"I want whatever you want..." I said with a sigh,"…And you love being in that ring, so..."_

_"I love being in that ring more when you're there with me! And after this…You will be…So what do you think about that?" Hunter asked me in a whisper as his lips met mine._

_After we pulled apart, I told Hunter what I thought…At least what I had been thinking for a while. "I think I wanna try for a baby!" I said. _

_I saw a look of shock come across Hunter's face. "You want to try for a baby…How long have you been thinking about this…Or is this a spur of a moment thing?"_

_I smiled. "I've been really thinking about it since Fayetteville! Before that…When we were having our problems…It was just a sad thought…One that brought me back to happier times. Then…After Summerslam…When you and I talked…That's when the sad thought became the actual possibility. And now…With you and I being…"You and I."…It just seems like right." Hunter looked skeptical, like I was doing this for all the wrong reasons. Granted…My due date was coming up…And I would've been lying if I said that wasn't playing a role, but…I knew Hunter and I had far too much love not to share it, "The best things in life are thrown at us unexpectedly…Making them better than we could've have planned for…We're the perfect example of that!_ _If you and I can find our way back together after everything we've put each other through…Doesn't that say something! I mean…Can you honestly tell me you haven't thought about us having a baby?" _

_Hunter's hands caressed my face, our eyes fixated on each other. "Of course I've thought about it…To be honest…I've never stopped…Even when we were apart! Steph…You have always been the only woman I've wanted as the mother of my children!" _

_My eyes welled with tears. "So what's stopping us?" I asked, almost pleading._

_Hunter stood there silently…For someone who was worried about having a baby…he couldn't give me a single answer to my question. "All right…I'll make you a deal…" Hunter said, standing face to face with me. I sat there quietly as he continued, "We'll start trying…You'll stop taking birth control…I'll stop wearing protection! In return…I don't want us turning into those couples that start planning everything and timing everything just so they can have a baby! What made the night you got pregnant so special was that despite science and chance and probability…Love was in our favor…I don't want that to change! I want us to be those same crazy, horny, newlyweds we were on that night and if you get pregnant…You get pregnant! So…What do you say…Mrs. Helmsley?" Hunter asked, holding out his hand for a shake._

"_I'd say…Mr. Helmsley…" I took my hand and placed it in Hunter's, shaking it, "…You got yourself a deal!"_

**Okay…Was that fluffy enough for you guys…I can't get enough of the fluff…Or the smut! LOL! The next chapter takes place the day of Survivor Series 2000 and Stephanie's trauma with Hunter and the car being tipped over! I'm still not sure if the therapist will be involved in those chapters or not…I'll know by the end of the next chapter! Random Note: Bruno Mars "It Will Rain."…So a Hunter and Stephanie song…Just saying! :)**


	36. November 19, 2000

**I'm literally writing this in the middle of a SNOW STORM…On October 29! CRAZY! So after Raw on Monday night…I might get my wish about Stephanie returning…Just not the way I wanted! :( Oh well…This chapter ain't about to help…As we have hit Survivor Series 2000 and HHH's car being tipped over! Here we go!**

**November 19, 2000**

"After that…Hunter and I were officially back together. Hunter went back on the road, I stayed in New York, working out of the offices and helping Marissa with her company. Hunter would come home on the weekends and it felt like we were the crazy newlyweds from after Armageddon. It was amazing." I said with a smile.

"How did the baby trying go?" The doctor asked.

"We kept to the agreement…Knowing it would lead to something amazing. We didn't tell anyone we were trying…I didn't even tell Marissa."

"Did Stone Cold come after you like Hunter feared he would?"

"He did once. Austin came to the WWF offices on a weekend Hunter was home. I somehow convinced him that Hunter and I weren't talking…I'm still amazed. Hunter and I were so much in love that it was written all over my face. Things were finally coming together…I had Hunter back…We were trying for a baby…Life was good."

"Until…"

I sat there and got really quiet. "…Until Survivor Series."

"What do you remember about the day of Survivor Series?" The doctor asked . Like when we talked about my miscarriage…Hunter and I's reuniting was an all-day thing. For three hours…I talked…And talked…And talked. Reliving all those memories was hard…But I knew it would be worth it.

I laid down on the couch, trying to relax myself. Hunter and I getting back together was one emotion…That fact that he was almost killed just as we were getting all our dreams was another. I put my hand under head to support it. "As small as it is…The thing I remember the most is three words…"

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Come with me!<strong>__"_

_That was the words I awoke to the morning of Survivor Series. Hunter was home that whole week before, recovering from a back injury; only leaving the house to do an interview for Smackdown. We had agreed on me coming back the Raw before our one year wedding anniversary …Apparently eight days was too long. Not that I needed much convincing…Hunter and I were "Hunter and I." again…I couldn't ask for anything more. But as much as I was loving our reconciliation…I couldn't help but feel that it was too good to be true…Like something was gonna ruin it. I would find out that night something would._

_Before I knew it, we were at the Ice Palace Arena. Hunter and I wanted my presence to be a secret. We both knew how crazy Stone Cold was and what he would do if word got out someone recognized me. This meant sneaking me into our locker room with our luggage, not even stopping at the hotel before the PPV._

_As Hunter got ready for his match, I sat on the couch, going over the paperwork I brought with me. I began to work on some spreadsheets, tapping my heels to the music on the TV. I had reason to be happy. Hunter was facing Stone Cold in the main event, finishing him off like he should've a year earlier. I was going to be so proud to watch the end of Austin's return and to see the prove of what I knew; like it or not…Hunter was now the number one man. Most people considered Hunter's actions barbaric and sadistic…I considered them passionate. In fact, Hunter's passion was just one of the many things that I loved about him; though the list had gotten longer every day since we got married._

_As the TV went to the next song, I lifted my hand and began twiddling a piece of hair from my pony tail. My mind was definitely not on contract extensions or estimating PPV revenues…It was devoted solely on the man standing in the room with me. _

_Between the music and my dreaming, I didn't notice Hunter move over next to me, putting his leg onto the coffee table…That was until he began to tease me. "There's my Girl…Twiddling her hair when she thinks nobody's watching!" Hunter quipped as he pulled up his knee pads._

_I smiled back softly as I leaned up towards Hunter, who met me in the middle of our distance, kissing me passionately. "You are very distracting, Mr. Helmsley!" I quipped back. Hunter laughed as he finished up, sitting next to me on the couch. I got up and sat down into Hunter's lap, straddling his thighs. I wrapped my arms around his neck, while Hunter rested his hands on my hips, "You do know I have to get these done...Right?"_

_Hunter began running his hands up the back of my blouse. "I'm not stopping you!"_

_"Yes you are…I see you and my brain goes to jello! Why did I think I could do all my work when you look like this? I just hope our baby doesn't get sidetracked this easily…They'll never get into Boston University!" _

_Hunter grinned at the mere mention of a baby. "You're so sure I got one past the goalie, huh?" _

"_I personally thought last night was very successful…As was this morning! I don't know if you know this, but…I do love playing the Game!" I said innocently, but seductively._

_Hunter grinned at my tone, pulling me deeper into his lap. "In that case…We might just have to play tonight!" Before I could get a chance to respond, Hunter kissed me like so many times before; part pure, part intense. After we pulled apart, Hunter rested his forehead against mine, "Do you have any idea how much I love you?" He whispered. _

_"You might've mentioned it once or twice…I can't get enough though." I answered with a smile as Hunter and I kissed once more. After we pulled apart the second time, Hunter took my face in his hands, bringing the moment to a standstill. "I'm gonna go talk strategy with the Radicals…My match is next." Hunter said softly as he looked at me, his eyes telling more than the last four words ever could. _

_I got off of Hunter, watching as he stood up. As soon as he was, I pulled Hunter into my embrace, holding on for the longest time before grudgingly letting him go. As Hunter went for the door, I called out to him. "I love you too…Just thought I'd tell you that."_

_Hunter smiled at me before opening the door and walking down the hall. I went back to my paperwork, attempting to finish it before Hunter's match started. As the last spreadsheet was finished and put in its folder, I sat back in the couch and wondered how I ever got so lucky. I put my hands on my stomach, knowing that not only did I have Hunter, but I could quite possibly have our child growing inside of me. Life was as close to perfection as I could've ever wanted._

_As the match progressed, I felt this rush of nervous energy as I watched the TV. Hunter and Stone Cold continued to go back and forth, taking their fight up the aisle to the entrance ramp before returning to ringside. They used everything on each other: Steel Steps, Announcer's Tables, Ring Bells, Chairs…Even Stone Cold's Beer Cooler was used against Hunter at one point. I wanted the match to be over so badly…Hunter was bleeding from his head profusely. I would've done anything to run out to that ring, but I knew Hunter wanted to end this on his terms…Not mine. _

_Hunter and Stone Cold eventually made their way to the backstage area, where the Radicals appeared, giving Hunter a chance to recover. As the Refs began to step in, Hunter ran out to the parking lot, climbing into a car. I knew what Hunter was planning…Unfortunately…So did Stone Cold. When Austin didn't follow after Benoit like planned…Hunter sent Benoit after him._

_I was sitting there watching the match…Watching Hunter wait for Stone Cold. I stood up and began to pace back and forth…The nervous energy boiling over to pure terror. I knew something bad was gonna happen…I could feel it all over my body...That same "Bad Feeling." Hunter had two months earlier had begun to run through my veins. Shouting from JR confirmed my worst fears…And changed my world forever:_

"_**Austin's driving that forklift…And HHH is in that car!**__"_

_I immediately looked back towards the TV. My stomach dropped and the nausea began to form in my throat, bringing on queasiness I hadn't felt since the night Hunter revealed he had Stone Cold run over. I slowly sat down on the coffee table, shaking my head in disbelief at what I was seeing. _

_Stone Cold had appeared out of nowhere, behind the wheel of a forklift that now had Hunter's car off the ground! Austin began driving the car around, screaming at Hunter the whole time! Meanwhile, as Hunter was begging for Stone Cold to put him down…__**I **__was begging for Stone Cold to put Hunter down! But as Austin lifted the car higher and higher, I knew that Hunter's pleas…And mine…Were falling on deaf ears! Without blinking an eye, Stone Cold dumped the car off the forklift, smashing it into the ground before getting out of the forklift with no remorse! _

_The tears that had been welling up began to fall in sobs. "Oh my God! Hunter! Hunter!" I screamed, realizing the extent of what had just happened. My Husband was dead…Right in front of me. I threw myself off of the coffee table and opened the locker room door, running as fast as I could out of the room down the corridor. I kept seeing Superstars and Divas all run past me as I made my way outside the arena. All the Trainers were on their walkie talkies as I got closer, screaming all the same thing: _

_"__**Get those paramedics down here now!**__"_

_I finally made my way to the parking area. I could see the car in the distance…But there was no sign of Hunter. All the Radicals were standing there, not knowing what to do. At that moment…I didn't care about my return being revealed. I ran up to Benoit, giving him the biggest slap I could muster at that moment. "What the hell is your problem? He was your responsibility…All he asked was for you to do this one thing…And you couldn't even do that?" I yelled as I began to shake, the anger being too much. _

_My outburst caused a scene, as everybody turned their heads to see the commotion. Benoit and the rest of the Radicals said nothing, either too shocked about me being there or too angry at themselves to say anything at all. I was desperate for answers as I lifted my hand to wipe the tears falling down my cheek. With all I had left in me, I frantically pushed past the crowd that had begun to gather around me, walking closer and closer to wreckage. That's when a surprising voice kept calling me from behind. I whirled round, reacting to my name. To my shock…It was Commissioner Foley. He nudged past the crowd towards me, catching up and grabbing hold of my shoulder just before I got to the car. As the tears continued to fall down my cheeks, Foley's eyes were concerned as he looked into mine._

_"Stephanie… I don't think it's a good idea for you to go over there! Seeing Hunter like this is not gonna do you any good!"_

_By this point, I had enough. It was Foley's fault the match was no-DQ to begin with…He knew what kind of man Stone Cold was…And he changed the match anyway. Between that and all of the Superstars and Divas standing around acting like they cared…__**Foley **__acting like he cared…I couldn't take it anymore. I violently pushed Mick off of me and turned back around…But not before getting his face, speaking loud enough for only us to hear: _

"_**If Hunter dies…His bloods not just on Austin's hands…It's on yours!**__"_

_I rushed over to the car, noticing the security guards that were looking for Stone Cold. Austin was the last thing on my mind as I barged my way through the crowd that had gathered around Hunter, the firefighters and EMT's having arrived by that point; using the "Jaws of Life." to get him out. My heart broke as people moved away to let me through. I fell to my knees next to Hunter…Reaching for him…Wanting to hold him. That was when I saw the blood…The cuts and gashes…And they weren't just from the match. _

_I let out a loud sob as I pushed back Hunter's hair from his face, taking it in my hands. Hunter's dark eyes were dangerous… One look into them and you were hooked…I knew that the hard way. But, in that moment, instead of seeing vibrancy and life…I saw nothing. Hunter's eyes were shut…With no sign of ever opening again. _

_"Hunter…Come on baby…Just hold on!" I begged. I began to caress Hunter's cheek with my thumb; my fingers meeting blood on top of his skin. Seeing that made me snap frantically, "Damn it, Hunter! Just hold on! You're a fighter…You're "The Game."!"_

_I began to cry hysterically, scared to let him go. I didn't notice the second round of paramedics come down to take care of Hunter…I didn't notice anything except my pain. God, I loved Hunter so much... And after everything we had gone through that year…After all the plans we had made…I couldn't face my life alone; Hunter was wrong in New York…I wouldn't have made it without him. Hunter was my world…Hunter was my heart…He had to wake up!_

_I continued to beg Hunter to hold on as a paramedic began to hover around me. I knew they were running out of time and had to get Hunter to the hospital as soon as possible…All that was left was for me to let them take him. I took my hands off of Hunter's face as I tried to sniffle back any tears that wanted to fall. My voice was barely a whisper when I finally spoke. "I can't…What if he doesn't come back? You don't understand …It's "Us Against the World."…There's no "Us." without Hunter!" _

_The Paramedic shook his head sadly. "Mrs. Helmsley…The longer we keep him here...His chances go down. We need to take him now…Okay?"_

_I eventually agreed with tears in my eyes, getting up from my position next to Hunter as the EMT's began to get him on a stretcher. I brushed off my hands on my jeans, noticing stickiness as I did so. That's when I looked down at my hands at the blood…Hunter's blood. The tears that I had been holding back just a few moments before began to fall once more as the Paramedics secured Hunter's neck. _

_"Are you coming with us, Mrs. Helmsley?" The Paramedics asked as they looked at me. I nodded with all I had, sobbing as I did so. The EMT's agreed as they rushed Hunter away from the wreckage and into a waiting ambulance. I sat next to Hunter and grabbed his hand once more as the ambulance took off…Hoping it wasn't too late. _

_There are some things you can do in five minutes: Write an email...Put makeup on…Tell someone you love them; it also takes five minutes to get from the Ice Palace Arena to Tampa General Hospital. Five minutes…Three hundred seconds…Would determine if my Husband lived or died. An hour later, the waiting room was empty as I waited for any news about Hunter. Commissioner Foley stopped by during that time, somehow managing to have Hunter and I's stuff in hand. I didn't ask how he got them and frankly didn't care at that moment. After our bags were in my possession, I forcefully asked Mick to leave, to which he agreed. _

_Despite my interrogation of at least three nurses and a receptionist, there wasn't anything they could tell me about the extent of Hunter's injuries. The feeling of dread consumed the room and even though the doctors hadn't voiced their concerns with me, deep down I knew how lucky Hunter was to still be breathing…At least I believed he was._

_I was quiet and in a state of shock as I played with my diamond ring…The ring Hunter gave me the morning of Wrestlemania seven months prior. I felt like a scared little girl, wanting to wake up from this nightmare that I found myself stuck in. My thoughts were put on hold as the doctor finally walked in through the. I instantly stood up and watched the doctor uneasily as he slowly approached me, giving me a nod of acknowledgment as we met face to face. My heart began beating through my chest as I waited for whatever the doctor had to say._

_"Your Husband is being taken to the intensive care unit. Unfortunately, that doesn't mean he's out of the woods. In fact…Your Husband's condition is still very grave." I sniffled back tears as the doctor continued, "Mrs. Helmsley, from what I've been told, the vehicle your Husband was in was dropped from forty feet in the air…Frankly I'm surprised I'm not telling you he's dead! He has suffered multiple contusions, not to mention deep lacerations and wounds from the glass. However, it's his brain I'm most concerned about. Your Husband has a massive concussion, which has brought on extreme swelling. I need that to go down…And now! The best option is for your Husband to remain in a coma, which can be accomplished with medication…I will also have him hooked up to a ventilator. If this goes as I think it will…The swelling in your Husband's brain will reduce and I can get him breathing on his own. After that…I'll take your Husband off the medication."_

_I stood there silently before snapping out of it, pulling myself together to ask the question that needed to be asked. "What are the chances that my…That Hunter…Will be okay…That he'll make a full recovery?"_

_"Honestly, Mrs. Helmsley, there's no right answer to that question. Until your Husband wakes up…There's no way to tell what kind of damage has been done to his brain. Same thing goes for removing the ventilator…It all depends on how quickly the swelling goes down."_

_"…Can I see Hunter…Please?" The doctor nodded, giving me a considerate smile, "Thank you." I said softly._

_"He's being moved now…A nurse will come get you once he's settled. I'm sorry it's not better news, but… If your Husband's condition changes…I will let you know as soon as possible." The doctor responded back before walking towards the corridor. I sat back down in my seat, looking at the clock which read "11:30pm…November 19, 2000." A sad smile fell across my face, thinking about the next day. It would be Monday…It would be Raw…It was supposed to be the night of my return. Instead…I was in a Tampa hospital with my Husband's life hanging by a thread._

_A few moments, one of the nurses that I had talked to earlier came through the swinging glass doors. "Mrs. Helmsley…Your Husband's settled in…You can go see him now." I stood up from my seat, giving her an apologetic smile for earlier, before taking her directions to Hunter's room. _

_I took a deep breath as I made it to the right door, pressing my hands on the hard wood. I pushed it open and walked in to Hunter's room, listening to the door creak as it shut behind me. I gasped and my heart broke as I saw Hunter, his body a sea of machines and wires. I moved closer to the bed, tears welling up in my eyes. Hunter was always strong for me…Was always pulling me through…It was time I returned the favor. _

_I pulled a chair, sitting down by Hunter's side. As I reached for his hand, I could feel warmth…Hunter was still there…Was still alive. Despite the ventilator, Hunter didn't look like he was in pain…It wasn't until I saw his forehead that I remembered the reason why Hunter was lying there. His face was covered with bruises and stiches from his wounds. A huge row laid just above his right eyebrow where Stone Cold hit him. The machines hummed around me as I shifted in my chair, leaning forward so Hunter could hear me._

_"They say if you talk to a person when…When they're like this…They can hear you; it makes them want to wake up. So…That's what I'm gonna do…I'm gonna sit here and I'm gonna to talk to you until you wake up! I need you, Hunter…I can't do this without you and I don't want to!" I said as tears welled up in her eyes. I grabbed Hunter's hand tighter with everything I had, "What if I'm pregnant, Hunter? I can't raise a baby by myself …Knowing they're the last piece of you I have…I can't!"_

_Tears were now falling freely as I stared at Hunter sadly, cupping his face with my hand. I wasn't gonna lose Hunter like this…Not when everything was falling into place. "Damn it…Why is this happening to us…Why now?" I yelled as I began to cry, "We had everything…You were finishing off Stone Cold…I was coming back to be by your side…We were trying for a baby! Now… I don't even know if you're gonna wake up!" _

_I stopped speaking, letting my sobbing speak for me. I wasn't gonna let Hunter go…Not without a fight…Not ever. We had been to hell and back and I needed him…I loved him…All I had to do was make him come back to me._

**So I'm not gonna have the therapist around for the next couple of chapters, this is all about Stephanie bringing Hunter back. But first, she addresses the crowd on Raw (If you guys don't know what I'm talking about…Go to YouTube and look up "Raw 11-20-00."…It'll explain everything!)! **


	37. November 20, 2000

**Two chapters in two days…I'm totally inspired! Muppets on Raw tonight…SO EXCITED! The snow's already starting to melt…Fun while it lasted! Anyway…On with the depression! :(**

**November 20, 2000**

_I cried myself to sleep, never letting go of Hunter's hand. When I awoke the next morning, I was greeted to the same beeping and humming from the night before. Now I knew how Hunter felt when I miscarried, as I had slept in the exact same position he was in when I awoke that morning. Waiting for Hunter to wake up was gonna be easier said than done as I looked up at him. No matter how many times I saw him lying there, I couldn't get the image of the wires and the tubes out of my head...They were constant reminders of what Hunter had been through. Despite all that, he looked calm, making it hard to believe he was fighting for his life. _

_I sat there for the next few hours, afraid that if I left, something would happen. I watched TV…Changed my clothes…Even managed to throw some makeup on my gloomy face. After a while though…I needed to leave the room. I stood up from the chair as I carefully unlatched my hand from Hunter's, kissing his forehead gently. "I'll be right back." I said with a whisper before stepping out of the room. Sun was showing through the windows as I began to walk down the halls towards the waiting room. When I got there, the same Nurse from the night before was manning the reception desk. I looked at this young girl, who couldn't have been more than twenty. She looked like she had her whole life ahead of her…I could only imagine her story. _

"_Can I get you anything, Mrs. Helmsley?" She answered back, noticing I was staring at her. _

_I shook out of my trance, walking over to the counter so we were face to face. She looked a lot like me…Same blue eyes…Same brown hair…Only difference was her life wasn't as screwed up as mine. "What's your name?" I asked softly._

"_Aurora." The young Nurse answered politely, "Aurora James."_

_I put my hands on the counter. "I wanted to apologize for my attitude last night…Not just to you…But you're other workers…"_

"_That's quite alright, Mrs. Helmsley." The nurse said as she interrupted me, a hint of a Southern accent coming out as she did so, "I can't even imagine the pain you're going through right now…I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy."_

_I nodded my head in acknowledgement before turning around, starting my journey back to Hunter's room. That's when the Nurse called me from behind. "There was a man here looking for your Husband's room about fifteen minutes ago."_

_I turned back around in sheer terror, thinking that Stone Cold had found out Hunter was alive and came to finish the job. I turned back to reception, shaking in fear. "What did he look like?"_

_The Nurse looked to the sky, as if it would magically give her the answer. For as sweet as she was…She didn't look very bright. "Six Two…Black hair…Brown eyes…__**Very cute**__…He said he was your Brother. I pointed him the way...I take it you haven't seen him." _

_I shook my head as I smiled softly, thanking the Nurse for her help before making my way back to Hunter's room. When I got there, I stood in the doorway, taking in what I was seeing. There was Shane, sitting in my chair…Talking to Hunter. _

"_You've gotta believe that you're gonna get better...You've got so much here waiting for you! You have Steph and...After everything she's been through…After everything Dad and I put her through…After losing the Baby…She can't lose you too!"_

_As Shane paused for a moment, running his fingers through his hair, it became aware to me that Shane had no idea that I was standing in the doorway. If he had…he would've stopped talking. Shane and Hunter were alike when it came to their personal feelings…They didn't let many people in. I stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame as I continued to listen to my Brother. _

_"You know you can't let Austin beat you, Hunter! I would never say this in front of Mom and Dad, but…I'm proud of what you did to Stone Cold…You saw an opportunity and took it! That took guts…The same guts that you used to break down my Sister's emotional walls…Though I guess the same could be said to her too!" I could see Shane look for any reaction. When he didn't get one…Shane looked lost, "Why do I even bother…You can't hear me!"_

_"Yes he can!" I said as I announced my presence in the doorway. Shane jumped at the sound of my voice as I walked into the room, taking my spot next to the chair, "Hunter can hear everything…I know it!" Shane nodded as he stood up, pulling me for a hug. I began to cry once more, letting the built up emotions come out, "You came!" I said with a whisper._

"_Of course I did!" Shane said after we pulled apart, wiping away the tears with his thumbs. I took my seat back as Shane pulled up an extra chair next to me. I grabbed Hunter's hand once more, stroking my thumb against his knuckles, content with the peace._

"_Have you eaten anything?" Shane asked as he disturbed the silence, already knowing the answer._

_"I'm not hungry Shane!" I said defiantly, continuing to look at Hunter, not taking my hand away from his._

_"I don't care if you're hungry or not…You have to! You know Hunter's gonna be pissed if he finds out you didn't eat!"_

_I turned to face Shane with a death glare. "That's blackmail!" I quipped._

"_Then get the lawyers on the phone! If blackmailing you means I get something in your system…Then I did my job!" Shane quipped back. _

_I smiled softly at Shane's concern. Despite him doing the whole "Older Brother." thing…I had to admit I was thankful he was there looking after me. Just as I was about to answer back, Hunter's doctor, as well the Nurse from earlier entered the room. Shane and I stood up at their arrival._

"_We're just going to take your Husband for some tests…There's no need to be afraid." The doctor said with a smile as he walked across towards the bed._

_"What tests…Is Hunter okay?" I asked with fear in my voice._

_"He's fine…We're just gonna take your Husband up to Neurology to see if any of the swelling has gone down." The doctor said with reassurance._

_I nodded softly as Shane took my hand, squeezing it gently. I was grateful for the comfort as the doctor and nurse wheeled Hunter out of the room. Before he left, the doctor turned back around to face me. "We'll be back in couple of hours…If you want…You can get something to eat while you wait?" _

_I nodded and continued to watch as Hunter was wheeled out of the room and down the corridor, not even wanting to let Hunter out of my sight. I grinned before turning back to Shane, smacking him on the arm. _

"_Ow…What was that for?" Shane yelled, grabbing where I hit him._

_"Did you pay him off?" I asked._

_Shane chuckled when he realized what I was talking about. "No…But the doctor made a good point." _

_I moaned as I nodded my head in agreement, knowing Shane had a point. "Fine…Let's go get something to eat! It's a hell of a lot better than waiting around worrying about Hunter!" I looked up at Shane, holding back the tears that wanted to fall, "What if he doesn't get any better…What am I gonna do?" I asked with a whisper. _

_Shane pulled me in for a hug, holding me tight into his embrace. "Steph…Hunter's gonna make it…You'll see. Now…Let's go get something to eat." Shane said as we pulled apart, walking out the room towards the cafeteria._

_Shane and I stayed away from Hunter's room into the evening, as Shane was insistent in keeping my chin up anyway he could. When we returned…The doctor and the nurse greeted Shane and I with good news. _

_"The swelling in your Husband's brain has gone down considerably…I may be able to take out the ventilator later on tonight." The doctor said softly. I smiled with joy as tears began to well up once more. I was finally hearing the news I had been praying for…The swelling was going down…Hunter was gonna be fine…Hunter was coming back to me. I listened closely as the doctor continued, "I've stopped the medication, meaning that your Husband's no longer in a coma. However…It'll take some time for it to leave his system, which is why I'm not removing his ventilator just yet. I will continue to watch his blood levels and once the medication has worn off…The ventilator will be removed and your Husband can breathe on his own."_

_"Does that mean he'll wake up soon?" Shane asked softly._

_"I hope so."_

_"How soon?" I asked, clearly nervous._

_"…I don't know. Your Husband never regained consciousness after the car flipped…Which means I can't be sure he'll wake up once the medication wears off." The doctor said with a sigh._

"_But he'll wake up…Right?" I asked as I felt fear beginning to build up._

_"I can't give you any guarantees. What I can say is that your Husband's chances are good. The swelling has gone down and from what I can see…There isn't any further trauma .On top of that, your Husband appears to be in amazing condition, so…I'll get him off the ventilator and see where to go from there. Meanwhile, your Husband's back in his room if you'd like to see him." The doctor said softly before turning around to walk down the corridor._

_I stared down at the floor, thinking about what I just told. I was so happy when the doctor said Hunter could be taken off the ventilator… But life isn't as simple as that…It never is. I was emotionally, physically, and mentally exhausted…I didn't know if I could take anymore. I was a mess...A mess that was fed up with getting excited just for the real world to step in and take that excitement away. _

_"Why don't you go and see Hunter, Steph…The doctor said you could." Shane said softly, putting a hand on my shoulder._

_I sniffed as I thought about going back to that room…Knowing how Hunter wasn't out of the woods. "No…Why don't you go? I just need…" Before I could respond, I looked at the clock on the wall…"7:30pm …November 20, 2000." it read…That's when it hit me of what I had to do. "Orlando's an hour and a half away…If I leave now…I make it by nine." I said to myself as I turned back to Shane, "…Some air. Is your limo still in the parking lot?" I asked with a hand extended._

_Shane didn't know why I needed his limo, but in that moment…He would've done anything to make me not think about how hurt Hunter was. Shane pulled out his phone, calling down to his driver. A few moments later, he hung up, giving me the okay. "Where are you going?" Shane asked softly._

_I didn't answer back at first as I held onto the keys with all I had, turning around to walk towards the exit. Then…Just as the elevators opened… I managed to form two words. "To Raw!" I answered, not turning around. _

_Like I predicted, I was in the Orlando an hour and a half later. Raw was just about to start and whether anyone liked it or not, I was still making my return. I got looks of all kinds as I made my way from the limo towards the backstage area. Some were sympathetic…But for the most part…It was gloating I saw. As I walked up to the Gorilla position, they were playing the highlights of Survivor Series the night before on the television screen…Glorifying what Stone Cold had done to Hunter. As I made it down to the ring and grabbed the mic…I honestly had no idea what I was gonna say. _

"_It is truly a miracle that my Husband, Hunter, is alive…After what Austin did to HHH last night at Survivor Series! I mean…Austin rammed Hunter's car…Jacked it up some forty feet in the air…And then just dumped the car, crashing to the pavement!" I began, holding back tears._

_As I talked, the crowd was booing at me, happy that Hunter had gotten hurt. I could only manage what they would have done if they knew the whole story. I decided to continued, not making the situation about the fans. "The car flipped in midair…It landed on its roof…The roof was all crunched in…The car was totaled! I thank God that HHH even survived!" _

_The fans harassment continued as they began to call me "Slut.", just like they always did. "I would be at HHH's bedside right now if I didn't decide to come to this arena tonight and speak on Hunter's behalf to all of you! Okay…I know a lot of you don't like my Husband, HHH…But after what Austin did last night…I know that you are all deeply concerned for his physical condition!"_

_I really didn't care if the fans were concerned…Hunter had me and that's all he needed. I knew I had to lie as I went on. If I told the whole truth…I wouldn't make it through my speech. "Miraculously, Hunter didn't suffer one broken bone…But he does have severe contusions and deep lacerations…Not to mention all the mental trauma! The doctor has HHH under medical care…Maybe even until Thanksgiving!"_

_Before I could continue, the fans jeering reached an all-time low as they began to chant Stone Cold's name. I couldn't believe what I was hearing...These people had no morals! I managed to pick up where I left off. "This thing between Hunter and Stone Cold has got to end …And it's got to end right now! Hunter and I regret the things we've done…And we want to publicly apologize to Stone Cold Steve Austin…And to all of you! I know…I don't expect you to believe us! I mean…Why should you?"_

_I started to think about the last few weeks and what had happened at Survivor Series, letting my emotions finally doing the talking instead of my head. "Quite frankly…The stakes are just too high now…I nearly lost my Husband last night!" It was then I decided to reveal Hunter and I's big secret…Knowing full well Shane and the rest of the family would probably be watching, "But speaking of life…And about miracles…I want to let you know where I've been the last few weeks! Hunter and I have been trying to discover the miracle of life…Together! I'm not talking about our marriage, or even relationships, but…I'm talking about family…HHH and I are trying to have a baby!"_

_The crowd was heartless as I stood there, having told the whole world what I didn't want a soul to know. By wasn't talking to them now…I was talking to the man that tried to kill my Husband! "So, Steve...I'm begging you to come out here and accept HHH and my apology…On behalf on my future family!"_

_Just as I finished my speech, Stone Cold came out to the ring…And he didn't look like he was gonna accept any apologies. What I didn't know is how far from over Austin was with Hunter. Stone Cold went on a rampage, saying it was a miracle he didn't give me a stunner right then and there. Then, Austin talked about how much he enjoyed dropping Hunter from the forklift and was only sorry he didn't get to do it repeatedly. Stone Cold went so far as to say that he was sorry Hunter was in the hospital and not the morgue! _

_I began crying at the thought of Hunter dead, but it was what he said about Hunter and I having a baby that sent me over the edge. "When I drive up to the hospital on that day…I will offer my condolences… I will look down at that little incubator and see a fifteen pound nose on that little bastard!" _

_By this point, I started to sob uncontrollably, fleeing the ring in tears as I ran straight to the back, not even taking the ramp back. I ran as fast as I could as I got back into the limo, crying all the way back. _

_It was almost eleven by the time I returned to the hospital. My footsteps were gentle as I walked the dimly lit corridor towards Hunter's room, still trying to digest the news I received on the way back from Orlando. As I was in the ring, Shane left me a voice mail on my cell phone… Hunter was off the ventilator. This was encouraging, according to the doctor; Hunter was breathing on his own and this was a huge step in the right direction. As happy as I was…I knew it meant nothing if Hunter didn't wake up. Still…After the night I had…Hearing news like that definitely lifted my spirits…All that was left was to see it for myself. _

_I pressed my hand against the door and pushed it open, walking in. The moon lit the dark room beautifully…But that wasn't the first thing I noticed…It was silence. There was the machine watching his vitals, but other than that, Hunter was no longer hooked up to those worrying machines._

_I moved closer to the bed, wanting to smile with all I had. Now that the ventilator had been removed, Hunter looked like…Hunter. I brought my hand up to Hunter's face, gently caressing his cheek. "Come on baby…It's time for you to wake up." I said with a whisper, hoping Hunter would listen, sad when he didn't. Deep down I knew there would be no response…At least not right away._

_I pulled out the chair that I had been sitting on just twelve hours earlier, grabbing onto Hunter's hand. I refused to believe Hunter would never wake up. I just had to be patient…And Hunter would come back to me. I wasn't sitting for very long before I heard a knock on the door. I turned around, expecting to see Shane…Instead I got something even better._

_"So…When we're you guys planning on telling us about a baby…When you were in labor?" _

_I smiled back at the sight before me. Marissa, in all her glory, was leaning on the doorframe. I stood up as I shook my head, watching Marissa walk through the door with Shane behind her. I pulled Marissa in for a hug, not wanting to let her go. "When did you get here?" I asked, tears starting to fall._

_"Ironically…My flight landed just as you left the hospital! I called Shane to pick me up…He said he couldn't…I asked why…You get the picture! I would've come sooner, but…Let's just say your Mother's being your Mother!" Marissa said with a laugh, before turning the conversation to serious, "How's Hunter?"_

_"He's breathing on his own, which is good…I just want him to wake up so badly!" I said with a sigh._

_"He will, Steph." Shane said softly. _

_I nodded in agreement as the three of us walked over to the bed. I took my seat once more, while Shane took the one next to me, Marissa choosing to sit in his lap. _

_"He looks a hell of a lot better now that the ventilator's been removed…It's almost like he's asleep." Shane said._

"_Yeah he does." Marissa chimed in._

_I was full of love as I held Hunter's hand. "If that's the case…We're gonna be here awhile. You know Hunter…The only thing that can wake him up is..." Then I remembered what that one thing was, "…Never mind." I said with a small smile._

_Shane and Marissa began to laugh, as I did I. Suddenly…A familiar and wonderful feeling came across the palm of my hand. I thought I was dreaming…Until it got stronger. I stopped laughing, freezing in my spot. _

_"Steph…What's wrong?" Shane asked , noticing my shocked expression._

_I looked at Shane and Marissa before I softly smiled. "He moved his fingers…Hunter moved his fingers."_

**I know I cut some of the Austin/Stephanie confrontation, but it just made sense that way. I did explain it from Steph's point of view, though! Notice the name of the Nurse...Keep it in mind! One more chapter…I think Hunter will wake up in the next one…Maybe! **


	38. November 21, 2000

**This chapter took me four days to do…FOUR DAYS…And it went from fifteen pages to eight on Microsoft Word! MAJOR EDITING! Raw on Monday…Loved the Muppets…But No Stephanie! Here's something to cheer us all up though! This chapter starts around one o'clock in the morning…Which is like two hours after the last chapter ended!**

**November 21, 2000**

_It was something I had done many times before…For myself and for the people that I loved. But in that moment…It meant so much more. I sat in hospital chapel with tears in my eyes, talking to a God I hoped would answer my prayers. _

"_I know how it feels…To have people wanting stuff from you and never getting anything back for them. I understand Hunter and I are no saints, but …Hunter's a good person and he'd make a wonderful Father if...If given the chance to." I paused for a moment as a single tear fell down my cheek, remembering what day it was, "Today my Baby…Hunter and I's baby…Was supposed to be born. She was supposed to have the chance to grow up and become whatever she wanted to be. Instead…She's gone…She's with you. If you're listening… Just…For all that's good in this world…Don't take him away from me too!" I said sadly. _

_Just then, I heard a knock and the chapel doors slightly. "Steph…The doctor's finishing up." Shane said as he peaked his head through. I nodded my head, getting up from the pew and meeting Shane at the doorway. Shane wrapped his arm around me as we walked down the corridor back to Hunter's room. _

_My excitement was fading by the second as I leaned on the doorframe, watching the doctor. There had been no other movement from Hunter since he touched the palm of my hand. I was beginning to think I was going crazy...That I wanted him to wake up so badly that I imagined Hunter moving his fingers. But praying for something was all about faith…And I had to hold on my faith…It was the one thing that was gonna keep going. _

_Shane stood behind me, putting his hands on my shoulders. I smiled back at him, acknowledging the support. From the minute we hugged in Hunter's room, Shane had been there for me…And there weren't words that could express how thankful I was for that. There were moments where I was close to breaking down…Yet every time…Shane brought me back. _

_I looked towards Hunter, noticing the doctor was done with his examination. I prepared myself for what the doctor was about to tell me as he made his way towards Shane and I, trying hard not to get excited._

_"Your Husband's vitals are good and he's stable. Even though he's unresponsive right now, I'm still convinced that your Husband will regain consciousness."_

_I looked once more at Hunter before returning my attention back to the doctor. "I guess I imagined it… I'm sorry…You must think I've wasted your time" I said sadly._

_"Actually…It's the exact opposite." The doctor said, giving me hope as he continued, "It's possible your Husband did move his fingers…It's very common for a patient to be unconscious and still have their reflexes…Some even display symptoms of hearing." The doctor explained._

_"So Hunter does hear me when I talk to him?" I asked with happiness in my voice, feeling vindicated about what I said to Shane._

_"I liked to think that when a person who's unconscious hears their loved one talking to them…It gives them a reason to come back from wherever they are."_

_I felt my spirits rise as I smiled softly. "Thank you Doctor."_

_"You're very welcome…And if you notice your Husband responding in any way…Have the Nurse James page me."_

_"I will…Thank you." I said as the doctor left. I walked towards Hunter's bed, a smile wanting to peak come out. Even though Hunter was still unconscious, I felt more determined than ever before. If it was the last thing I did…Hunter was gonna wake up. I sat down in the chair that had become my bed for the past two days, reaching for Hunter's hand, taking in how soft his skin still was. _

_Shane walked into the room and stood behind me, placing his hands on my shoulders once more. Marissa followed, taking the seat next to me. "I'm gonna go make a few calls…Does anybody need anything while I'm out?" Shane asked, clearly meaning me and clearly meaning food. _

_"No…We're good for now." I said with a smile as I raised my eyebrows, letting Shane know I got the picture. Shane raised his eyebrow, acting like he didn't know what I was talking about. I raised my eyebrows right back, letting Shane know I was onto him, "If I promise to eat later…Will you get off my back?"_

_"Yep…But I'm holding you to that promise!" Shane said with a smile._

_I laughed as I looked towards Marissa. "Does he want to get Bitch Slapped again?" I quipped._

_"I think so!" Marissa quipped back. _

_Shane looked at Marissa. "What?" He asked in shock._

_Marissa got out of her seat and walked around to where Shane was standing, wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Sorry Honey…I'm on "Team Stephanie." with this one!" She said with a smile as she gave Shane a quick peck on the lips before grabbing his hands, "Now let's go make those phone calls before your Sister kicks your ass!" Marissa said with a smile as she winked at me, pulling Shane towards the door. _

_I could hear Shane huff as he followed Marissa. I continued to laugh as I turned my attention back to Hunter, my smile disappearing. _

"_I wish this nightmare was over…I wish we were back in that hotel room in San Antonio…The one where I told you I was pregnant. That night was perfect…__**We**__ were perfect." I stopped talking, reminiscing about happier times, as I caressed Hunter's cheek. I was so focused on Hunter that I failed to hear Marissa come back in the room until she touched my shoulder, causing me to jump. _

_"Sorry, Hun…I didn't mean to scare you." She said as she took her seat back. _

_"It's okay..." I said with a smile as I caught my breath, " …I thought you went with Shane?"_

_"He told me to look after you…And besides…You and I really haven't had a chance to talk since I've been here." Marissa said with a smile as she continued, "It seems like yesterday I was the Wife holding my Husband's hand…Wanting him to wake up. I just hope your story has a happy ending just like mine did."_

_"I hope so too. I miss him so much, Missy...You have no idea! This's crazy, but…You wanna know the thing I miss the most…His fucking sarcastic comments!" Marissa laughed as I continued, getting quiet and serious, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about trying for a baby."_

_"Yeah…You never did answer that question…" Marissa said softly as she took put a hand on my shoulder, "When were you guys planning on saying something?" _

_I began to feel tears welling up. I sniffled them back as I tried to find the words. "I didn't want Mom or Dad finding out and taking the joy of it away…Hunter didn't really care about if they knew…But he hid it because I wanted him to. As much as you and Shane are different from Mom and Dad when it comes to Hunter and I…There was still that piece of me that thought you'd react like they would!" I said as the tears that I tried so hard to hold back were now falling freely. _

_I immediately felt Marissa comforting me, holding me close as I sobbed on her shoulder. "Hey…Don't cry! Hunter's gonna wake up…He's gonna wake up and he's gonna get better! And somewhere down the road…It maybe next month…It maybe six months from now…But whenever it is…You're gonna end up pregnant! You're gonna have that day when you get to tell Hunter's he's gonna be a Father…And then you'll get to tell Uncle Shane and Aunt Marissa…And they're gonna be through the moon about their Godchild! And Vince and Linda…Well they can go screw themselves…Because if there's anything I've learned this past year and half…It's that your Mom and Dad are not the poster children for good parenting!" _

_I laughed a small laugh as I sniffled, trying to gain control of my crying. Marissa had finally gotten out if my mother's clutches…It just took her sixteen years of being in our family for her to do so. I knew I wasn't one to talk though…It took me twenty three. I pulled away from her, wiping my eyes with my hand. "I'm sorry…I don't know what came over me." I said with a small smile._

_"I do…You're angry and you're in pain and you have every right to be! You're also exhausted as hell!" Marissa said bluntly, knowing full well I hadn't had real sleep in three days. It was true…I couldn't deny it even if I wanted to…Aside from going to Raw…Every moment was spent in the hospital, "Why don't you go back to the hotel…I promise to let you know if anything changes with Hunter?" Marissa suggested._

_"I can't leave, Missy…I said I would be here when he woke up." I said as I shook my head, still grateful for the concern._

_Marissa though wouldn't have any of it. "I don't care...When's the last time you actually slept?" I bowed my head in defeat as Marissa went on, "I thought so! Go back to the hotel and get some sleep before you end up in the hospital yourself! Hunter will be here when you get back!"_

_I glanced at Hunter before unwillingly giving in. Whether I wanted to admit it or not, Marissa was right. "Promise me you'll call if he wakes up!" I said sternly._

_Marissa held her fingers up in a familiar pose. "Girl Scouts Honor!" Marissa teased with a smile as she stood up, finding the hotel room key and dropping it in my open palm. _

_I looked at Hunter once more as I stood up as well, leaning in to kiss him. "I love you." I said after I pulled away, wanting to watch him for just a few more seconds. I grabbed my overnight bag, which was parked next to Hunter's bed and looked at Marissa, pulling her in for a hug, "Thank you." I said with a whisper._

_Marissa just smiled as I left Hunter's room and made my way down the corridor, following "Doctor Mazola's special instructions."…Which were simple…Sleep! _

_They were just beginning to serve breakfast as I returned to Hunter's room. Despite the reason I was in the hospital…I was in good spirits. Even though I had some concerns about leaving Hunter, I was actually able to get some rest…Real rest! I knew Hunter would understand if it meant I was taking care of myself. The sun was shining through Hunter's room as I took my seat next to him, taking hold of his hand once more. The bruising on Hunter's face was beginning to fade and tape replaced the stiches above his eyebrow. I was determined to remain optimistic, despite Hunter still being unresponsive._

_"Good morning…" I said with a smile, "I didn't want to leave, but Marissa was adamant about me getting some rest. I know she means well…And I have to admit…I'm actually feeling better. Just…Don't tell her I said that…She's like Shane when her ego's stroked! They send their love by the way…Shane and Marissa...They're heading back to the hotel to rest themselves." _

_I opened my mouth to continue speaking when I heard a soft groan. I stood up and sat on the bed, tears welling up in my eyes as I looked at Hunter. What seemed like my imagination turned into my reality as I saw Hunter's eyelids flutter. _

_"That's it, Hunter…Open your eyes…Open your eyes for me!" I pleaded as I took Hunter's face in my hands. I began to cry uncontrollably as Hunter's eyes softly opened, his voice forming the one word that meant so much…My name._

_"Steph…" He said with a whisper._

_I rested my forehead against Hunter's as I kissed him softly. "I'm right here…I'm not going anywhere!" I said with a smile after I pulled away. I could see Hunter fighting with everything he had to stay awake. He eventually gave in, his eyes closing as he gradually went back to sleep. I sat there as I watched him before kissing Hunter once more, holding on for dear life and never wanting to let go. Hunter had woken up…He had woken up and he was coming back to me…Everything was gonna be okay!_

_An hour later, I stood against the corridor wall, staring a hole through the door of Hunter's room. The doctor was inside performing an examination on Hunter after Nurse James paged him. Despite the length of time…Hunter had woken up! I had to remain patient until I could see him again. It was hard though…The examination was going on forever. _

_I wanted to be by Hunter's side so badly…In case he woke up again. I didn't want Hunter confused about why he was lying there…And I knew that he would be if he woke up alone. For all I knew…Hunter didn't remember what Stone Cold did to him…He didn't realize how close I was to being a Widow at twenty four. _

_I pushed the horrible thought out of my mind as I continued to wait. I was thankful the nightmare was over...In my mind it was. Hunter saw me…He knew who I was…He said my name. Next to "I Love You."…My name was my favorite word to hear come from Hunter's mouth. Just then, the door to Hunter's room opened and the doctor came out._

_"Is he okay?" I asked nervously._

_The doctor nodded as he shut the door behind him. "Your Husband's still asleep…But that's to be expected. You'll find him in and out of it for the remainder of the day…It's gonna take him awhile for him to fully wake up." He said, reassuring me._

_"But Hunter will…Right?" _

_"As time progresses, so will the lengths of consciousness. And as far as the effects on your Husband's brain goes…I'll get a better idea of what I'm dealing with once he fully wakes up…The fact that you're Husband recognized you immediately is very good."_

_I nodded as the doctor turned and proceeded down to the hall. I pushed myself off the wall, opening the door to Hunter's room and walking in. The last three days had been traumatizing for Hunter and I …Thankfully it was all coming to an end as Hunter was finally on the road to recovery. I decided to sit on the bed this time, wanting to be as close as possible to Hunter as I took his hand in mine. Everytime Hunter and I held hands…I was home. The next thing I knew, I heard a familiar and beautiful sound._

_"Steph…" Hunter said roughly, his eyes struggling to focus on me._

_"It's okay…I'm right here." I said with a smile, reaching with my free hand to touch Hunter's face. I saw Hunter form the smallest of grins as he fell back asleep. I felt ecstatic that Hunter had woken up again…So soon after the first time…Awhile my ass! I continued to hold Hunter's hand as I heard a knock on the door. _

"_Come in." I said with my back towards the door, not knowing who I was letting in. I heard footsteps…Three pairs. When I turned around…I was shocked, "What the hell do you want?" I asked as I stood from the bed, crossing my arms over my chest._

_There…Right in front of me…Stood XPac, Billy, and Road Dogg. The three men who were supposed to be Hunter's "Best Friends."…The three men that almost two years before, Hunter said would go to bat for him in a heartbeat…The three men that turned their backs on Hunter the moment he revealed his involvement in Stone Cold being run over. I waited for answer as XPac decided to talk for the group. "We wanted to know how he was doing…How __**you're**__ doing!" _

_I shook my head as this violent rush of anger went through my body. "You guys don't give a rat's ass about how Hunter and I are doing! I mean…Where were you when Hunter told the world what he did to Stone Cold? I'll tell you where you were…You stood by and acted like Hunter was the only one that knew Rikishi ran over Austin! Meanwhile…You were the ones that helped put the plan in motion! While you guys were running away …__**I **__stood by Hunter through all of it!" _

_Road Dogg came from behind XPac, holding up his hands in defense. "We're sorry, Steph…"_

"_You should be! You were his family…You were __**my**__ family!" I screamed._

_"Steph…What's going…" Shane said as he ran into Hunter's room. Then he saw the guys standing there and froze, "…On?" Shane walked past them and towards me, pulling me into his arms, "I was walking towards the room and I heard you start to yell!" _

_I lifted my head. "They just stopped by to see how Hunter is." I said softly._

"_Hunter was in a car that got dropped from forty feet in the air…Were you expecting him to be sitting up?" Shane said sarcastically as he looked back at the guys, anger clearly visible, "Just…Get out!"_

_All three of them nodded in understanding before quickly leaving. Shane took my hand and led me back to my chair, kneeling down in front of me. "Don't think about them, Steph…Just focus on Hunter."_

_"I know…It's just…Hunter had nobody except DX and I…And I had nobody except DX and him…Now we only have each other." I said with a sigh._

_Shane took my hand reassuringly. "That might've been true when you guys first got together…But not anymore. Hunter has a family…And not just you!"_

_"I guess you're right…" I pulled Shane in for a hug, "…Thank you." I said with a smile._

_"For what?" Shane asked._

_"For everything…For being there for me…And Hunter." I said after we pulled apart._

"_You're welcome, Pretty Girl. Besides…Hunter would have no problem kicking my ass if I wasn't there." Shane teased as he stood up straight._

_I stood up, moving to sit on Hunter's bed. "No he wouldn't...Hunter would kick anybody's ass for my honor!" I said with a laugh as I took Hunter's hand. I watched him for a moment before looking back at Shane, who had taken my seat, "Do you think Hunter will ever be able to come back?"_

_Shane froze at my unexpected question, trying to find the right words before he began to talk. "I honestly don't know, Steph. I will say that even if the damage to Hunter's brain is minimal or not there…His return won't be for a while. Yet again…This is Hunter we're talking about!"_

_I nodded as I looked back to Hunter. I knew the same strength Hunter used to come back to me he would use to get back in the ring…And back at Stone Cold. "You're right…Hunter's a fighter…Always has been." I said softly. _

_Shane stood up and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me in for a hug. We stayed there for the longest time until Shane suggested I get some lunch, an obvious attempt to make me keep my promise from earlier in the day. I gave in, joining him and Marissa in the cafeteria. After they returned to the hotel, I returned to Hunter's room. The rest of the day progressed like clockwork. I would sit and hold Hunter's hand while he slept, watching TV or reading to keep myself busy. Hunter would wake up from time to time…But it wouldn't last long. As much as I was loving the consistency…I was still waiting for that one great wakeup…The one where I knew without a shadow of doubt…Hunter had come back to me. I got the one later that afternoon._

_I will never remember how long I was in the chair, nor will remember how long I was asleep for…But what I will always remember…For as long as I live…Is the sound of coughing. It was deep, dry cough that woke me from my sleep…And I couldn't have been happier to hear it. I got out of my chair, picking up the pitcher of water from the nightstand and filling it. I held out the cup to Hunter. When he had difficulty grasping it, I held the glass as Hunter took a sip. I put the glass on the nightstand next to the pitcher as Hunter managed to sit up in the hospital bed. Even has Hunter breathed, you could hear how dry his throat was…I knew that had to be from the ventilator. _

_"How long have you been up?" I asked, taking a seat on the bed as I held Hunter's hand. _

_"Not very long…I've just been watching you sleep…Kinda reminds you when we were first married…Uh?" Hunter teased as he pulled me closer to him so we were now face to face, "Now that I'm awake…Let's get this show on the road…Come here!"_

_I smiled as Hunter and I kissed like all the previous times before…Part pure, part intense…Only this time it meant a hundred times more. When we pulled apart, the tears I had been trying not let fall began to as one by one they hit my cheeks. "Steph…What's wrong?" Hunter asked as he began to caress my cheek, wiping the tears away with his thumb. _

"_It's just that…I almost lost you! I mean…I actually began to miss your wiseass remarks!" I said through my tears._

_Hunter laughed softly as we kissed once more. After we pulled apart, Hunter laid his head back on the pillow, his eyes closing. I smiled as I went back to my chair, pulling it as close as it would get to Hunter's bed. I wasn't surprised Hunter was falling back asleep…This was the longest he had been awake all day. Just as I was about to take my hand away, Hunter held onto it and his eyes opened, looking back at me with tiredness…And questions. _

_"Steph…What day is it?" Hunter asked._

_"Tuesday…You got hurt on Sunday at Survivor Series."_

"_But what day…Like number wise?"_

_I got really quiet; not wanting to have that conversation just as Hunter had woke up. Still…I answered. "…It's November 21."_

_I expected Hunter to either not remember the importance of the day…I was wrong. Hunter somehow pulled me up so I was sitting on the bed with him. "Today…You and I…" I nodded, letting Hunter he was on the right track as he went on, "…You would've made an amazing Mom…You __**will **__make an amazing Mom!"_

_I took Hunter's face in my hands, kissing him with all I had. "It's not possible to be this in love." I said with a smile after we pulled apart._

"_Yes it is."_

**So Hunter's awake…YAY! I had to incorporate some of the Baby and the miscarriage, seeing as if it was the day Stephanie was due if she was still pregnant! Also…I had to have DX show up…They needed a good talking to! Next chapter…Hunter gets released from the hospital…And the discussion about what to do about Stone Cold! Review guys…I'd be lost without you!**


	39. November 22, 2000

**Hey Guys…I'm back! Sorry for the drought! Monday nights without "The Game." have made me one sad little Girl…At least there's Chuck Bass and Michael Westen to droll over (If you guys don't know who I'm talking about…Read my profile!)! :) Anyway…It seems you all loved me bringing up the due date in the last chapter! What can I say…I couldn't just talk about Stephanie being pregnant and then just drop the subject once she miscarried…That's bad writing! This is the last chapter surrounding Hunter in the hospital...Then we'll get back to the Therapist! ENJOY!**

**November 22, 2000**

_The next twenty four hours were nothing short of a miracle. As the day wore on, Hunter got stronger and stronger and began staying awake for longer durations of time. By the time Wednesday afternoon rolled around, the doctor checked Hunter and was shocked by what he saw. Hunter's brain had no scarring or damage from the concussion and his vital signs were 100% back to normal. I truly felt blessed that just four days after Survivor Series…Hunter was finally going home._

_The sun was setting as I walked down the corridor to Hunter's room, making the turn at the familiar doorway. A smile formed on my face as I leaned on the doorway, watching as Hunter stood by his bed, packing the last of his stuff back into his bag. That sight alone made tears well up in my eyes, as well as the reason Hunter was in the hospital to begin with. _

_I shook the bad thoughts out of my head, not letting them ruin the moment. I walked slowly into the room, wrapping my arms around Hunter's waist from behind. Hunter shifted in my arms, turning to face me. I moved my hands up to Hunter's neck, while Hunter kept his rested on my waist._

_"You know, I'm not going anywhere!" Hunter said reassuringly._

"_I know!" I said with a smile, "I've just…Missed being able to do this…Being able to hold you and touch you without you being able to do it back!" _

_"Well you better rest on the flight…Because I can't wait to get you home and make up for lost time!" Hunter whispered seductively in my ear._

_"You're so sure you can still keep up?" Stephanie quipped with a giggle._

_"Well I am "That Damn Good." after all!" Hunter quipped back as he gave me a quick peck on the lips before walking over to the nightstand. _

_I sat down on the bed as I began to fold Hunter's clothes. Just as the last pair of pants were done, I noticed a small black jewelry box sitting on at the bottom of Hunter's bag…A familiar small black velvet box. I picked the box up and slowly opened it, finding a bracelet…__**My **__bracelet. _

_As I looked at my bracelet…It seemed to be different. The normal clasp had been replaced with a stronger one, and next to my intial's a beautiful yellow and gold stone. I stared at it, wondering why Hunter had my bracelet hidden in his bag and for how long he had it hidden there. Hunter knew I had been a crazy woman for the past two weeks, tearing up our apartment in New York as well as the house in Greenwich, hoping that the bracelet would miraculously appear. The search took a back seat to the events of Survivor Series…My main priority became Hunter…Not a piece of jewelry that could be easily replaced. I was so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't realized Hunter had turned around from the nightstand, watching every move I was making. _

"_Shane gave me the idea." Hunter said softly as he walked over to the bed, standing so we were face to face._

"_To take my bracelet?" I asked with a laugh, letting my legs hit the side of the bed. _

"_No…To put the stone in."_

"…_You lost me!" I said, very much confused._

_Hunter sat down in the chair next to the bed…The chair that I had occupied for the last four days. I put the box down and got off the bed and onto Hunter, somehow managing to straddle Hunter's thighs with my legs. I wrapped my arms around Hunter's neck, reveling in how right our positions were in that moment._

"_Do you remember when I brought you to the apartment the first time…When I told you about how Shane helped me through your miscarriage?" I nodded softly as Hunter continued, "Well…He also suggested that I do something to remember the baby by…Like he did with Marissa. I wish I could say I'm the only romantic in this family, but…It looks like Shane's my competition!" _

_I laughed. It was then I thought about the pink pendant Marissa always wore around her neck. "Wait…That was a gift from Shane?"_

_Hunter nodded as he continued, knowing what I was thinking. "He gave it to Marissa the day she was due. I had planned on doing the same thing with the bracelet…Of course that was before some redneck nut job decided to drop me from forty feet in the air!"_

_My smile diminished as I remembered what Hunter and I had gone through and why we're sitting together in a hospital chair. I shifted my back towards the bed, grabbing the bracelet from the box and turning back to Hunter, handing him the bracelet. "Well that doesn't matter anymore! What matters is that I'm here…And you're here…And I say it's about time this goes back where it belongs!" I said with tears in my eyes as I held out my wrist._

_Hunter smiled as he followed my orders, opening the bracelet and closing it around my wrist. After he was done, Hunter pulled me close, resting his forehead against mine. "You're amazing Mrs. Helmsley!"_

_"And you're a kiss ass Mr. Helmsley!" I said with a smile as I got off of Hunter, throwing the empty box in Hunter's bag and zipping it shut. _

_"It's not being a kiss ass if it's true!" Hunter quipped as he turned me around so I was facing him, wrapping his arms around my waist._

"_I suggest you continue this sucking up thing if you want me to forgive you for taking my bracelet!" I quipped back, playfully pouting my lips. _

_"What makes you think I want to be forgiven…I do love getting punished by you after all?' Hunter said seductively as he pulled me in for a passionate kiss._

_Just as we began to get into it, I heard a knock on the opened door. I glanced over Hunter's shoulder to see Shane standing in the doorway. "To be young, horny, and in love…What a winning combination!" He joked as he walked in hand and hand with Marissa._

_"Says the man who just had his way with me in the limo!" Marissa chimed in as she fixed the hem of her skirt. _

_"That's a little too much information, Missy…Even for me… I'm still trying to get over the time I caught you guys in __**my **__Hummer!" Hunter said as he pulled me close, the images still fresh in my mind._

"_Like you two are such prudes!" Shane said, pointing at Hunter and I at the same time._

_"We never said we were, Shano!" Hunter said with a smirk._

_"Okay, Boys, let's play nice…We all get the point!" I said as I held up my hands, ending the argument, "Shane…Please tell me the jet's all ready to go…I don't think I can handle being in this hospital for one more moment!" _

_Shane nodded. "It sure is…All it needs is some passengers!" He said as he looked at Hunter, "What do you say, man…You ready to go home?" _

_Hunter picked up his bag from the bed with one hand and took my hand in the other. "More than you can possibly imagine!" Hunter said softly as he looked right at me._

_It was after eight o'clock by the time we arrived back to Greenwich. A couple of hours later, we had truly made up for lost time, lying in our bed for the first time in what like felt like forever. Despite the closeness between us, Hunter was awfully quiet. I lifted my head off of Hunter's chest, leaning on my elbows so I could see him._

"_What are you thinking about, Mister?" I teased with a smile._

_Hunter smiled as he sat up in bed. I did the same as he began to talk. "I saw the tapes…Why didn't you tell me Austin said all those things to you?"_

_I sighed, thinking back to the two tapes…The tapes of Hunter's match at Survivor Series and Raw afterwards. "When did you watched the tapes?" I asked softly. _

"_This afternoon…When you went back to the hotel. Stone Cold's right though…This ain't over…Not by a long shot! The son of a bitch didn't just try to end my career…He tried to kill me! And after what he did to you…I won't rest until Austin's dealt with!" Hunter said softly, not truly showing how angry he was._

_I cuddled up against Hunter, placing his arm around me as I put my hand on his chest. I then made the biggest sacrifice of my life. "We should stop trying for a baby!" I said sadly as I looked up at Hunter. Hunter shook his head at me, but I put my finger to his lips as I continued, "You just said it yourself, Hunter…After everything Austin's done to you…To us…It's just not the right time."_

"_Is this what you want, Steph?" Hunter asked softly._

_"It doesn't matter what I want anymore…I've learned to accept that...The last few days have made me accept that." I said with a sigh as Hunter lifted me into his lap, rubbing up and down my arms, "I won't be upset if you agree…Just let me know now!" _

_Hunter held me in his embrace, not letting me leave his lap. So many times over that past year we had been like this: Holding each other…Kissing each other…Making love to each other. I could feel my legs quiver as Hunter kissed me with everything he had._

_"Hunter..." I whispered, our foreheads leaning against one another. _

_"I'm here, Steph…I'm here." Hunter said softly as he suddenly pulled me against him, bringing our lips together into one passionate kiss after another. _

_"Wow…You can still keep up!" I managed to say after we pulled apart._

_Just as I caught my breath, Hunter's lips were in mine once more, kissing me with one long kiss that had our bodies melting into each other. "Next time...Ask me what I want!" Hunter said with a whisper as our lips touched._

_I backed away from Hunter and stared at him, stunned at what I was hearing. It wasn't until I saw how serious Hunter was that I knew what he was saying was true. Despite everything…Hunter still wanted to try for a baby. "But…What about Stone Cold…"_

_"Revenge is part of what I want, Steph…But it's not everything!" Hunter said seductively before our lips met together once more._

**Finally…The last chapter of 2000! Not as long as the last couple, but still good! I'm gonna be eighty before this story's done! LOL! As long as you guys aren't bored…I'm doing my job! Next chapter…We're gonna kick off 2001 with a little fluff between HHH and Stephanie! I love my fluff! :)**


	40. January 15, 2001

**So we finally hit 2001…Thank God! LOL! I'm just kidding…I love you guys! This chapter was originally gonna be when Vince had HHH and Stephanie via satellite on Smackdown, but this just seemed a better time for fluff! :)**

**January 15, 2001**

"So how long did the baby plans stay intact?" The therapist asked, kicking off our first session in two weeks. After two long emotionally draining sessions back to back, I was a wreck.

"…All about a day." I said with a small laugh, "You saw the interview I did after Thanksgiving…You know what happened."

"Was it really that bad?"

I nodded as I continued to talk. "It was one of the rare times I put my foot down…Up until that point I had taken a lot. As much as he fought me on it, though…Deep down Hunter knew I was right and that we needed to focus on our professional lives before we could focus on our personal lives. I gave up my dream of being a Mother to stand by Hunter's dream of getting revenge."

"How did 2000 end for you and Hunter?" The therapist asked as she tapped her foot against her chair.

"We celebrated our one year wedding anniversary, which if you had asked me in July or August, I didn't think we would've made it to. Unfortunately, Hunter ended up hurting his back at Armageddon two weeks later…So much so that he was in traction up until Christmas. It was a horrible month for us: Instead of focusing on the rest of our lives…We were struggling with the day to day stuff…I thought it was gonna turn into the summer all over again. Somehow though…Through the Grace of God or whatever it was…We got back to where we were…Back to what we wanted to be." I said with a small smile.

The therapist nodded as she moved onto her next topic. "After Hunter returned…He was made the number one contender for the WWF title…Did that bring peace to your lives?"

"Sure…Until you're past decides to come back to haunt you…"

* * *

><p><em>The Milwaukee skyline was breathtaking…It gave NYC and Boston a run for it's money. Buildings of all shapes and sizes were the backdrop for Hunter and I's hotel room. Yet as I stood out on the balcony, all I could think about was the words said to me just three hours earlier. It wasn't just the words that bothered me…It was the person that those words gave from…It was the history with that person that bothered me. I gripped the railing of the balcony, angry at myself for not seeing what everybody else did.<em>

_I soon felt a pair of strong familiar arms wrapping tightly around my waist, followed by multiple kisses up and down my neck. I jumped at first before leaning into Hunter, wrapping my arms around his. "I thought I would find you out here." Hunter whispered as he continued to nuzzle my neck._

_I sniffled back any tears that wanted to come out. "Well you know me…I'm a sucker for balconies!" I said with a small laugh._

_In the year Hunter and I had been together, he had quickly figured out when I was upset…I always tried to hide it with a joke or a smile. Sensing that this was one of those moments, Hunter turned me around so I was facing him, noticing my red puffy eyes and the fresh tears that wanted to come from them. _

_"Steph…Are you okay?" Hunter asked softly, pulling me close to him._

_"It's nothing…I'm fine." I said as I smiled what I hoped was a convincing smile. Hunter, though, wasn't giving in that easily as he gently led me towards the chair sitting outside, not turning his attention away from me. As Hunter sat down, he pulled me onto his lap, letting my legs swing off the side of his as my arms wrapped around his neck. _

_"Stephanie…What's wrong? You were fine all night…You were fine when we got back to the hotel…What happened between then and now?" Hunter asked me softly as he looked up at me._

_"I…I've been thinking about what Kurt said…About how I "Blew it."!" I said with a sigh as I continued, "When he first said it…I thought it was funny…But as the night progressed…It sunk in more and more and more! I really thought that Kurt was my friend…But he wasn't…And all you ever did was try to tell me that!" Hunter pulled me closer to his chest as I continued, "I gave you so many chances to leave me…So many ways out this summer…But you didn't! God…I'm so stupid…I almost lost you because of an Olympic Pipsqueak!" _

_Hunter began to rock me back and forth. "You listen to me…Okay…" Hunter said softly, "…__**You are not stupid**__…You just like to believe the best the people! Eight…Nine times out of ten…That's an amazing quality…It's those one…Two times…That bite you in the ass!" _

_I smiled a small smile as I heard Hunter's words, leaning forward to press a kiss on his lips. When we pulled apart, Hunter and I laid our foreheads against each other, our eyes holding on with everything it had. "Why didn't you leave all those times I gave you reasons to?" I asked softly._

_"Honestly…I don't run from a fight!" Hunter responded with a grin._

_"Really..." I said as I pushed my body into Hunter's, "…Neither do I!"_

_"I'm glad we're on the same page." Hunter said with a smile as he pulled me in for a kiss. My eyes fluttered shut as my mouth met his. I loved Hunter with everything in me and I knew he felt the same thing. _

_"For better or worse." I whispered softly after we pulled apart. All the hurt and the pain had been erased by Hunter's touch. Our eyes locked, conveying everything we wanted to say to each other without actually saying it. _

_After a few moments, Hunter took my face in his hand, cupping my cheek in his palm before resting his forehead against mine. "We should go back inside…It's getting cold." Hunter said with a whisper._

_"Screw the cold…I say we stay here…You and I have never done it outside before!" I said seductively._

_"Tempting...But the bed sounds better."_

_Just then, Hunter's cell started ringing in his jean pocket. Hunter pulled out his phone, looking down at the caller ID. "It's your Dad!" _

_I grabbed for the phone, pushing the talk button as Hunter went back to my neck, finding my sweet spot with his lips once more. I gasped as I heard my Father on the other end, trying hard to concentrate on what he was saying and not what Hunter was doing to me._

_"Stephanie Marie…What the hell were you thinking…Putting Trish in a spanking match?"_

_"Dad…I'm…Uh…" I said quickly, my voice raising a notch when Hunter's lips began going closer to my chest, "I'm…Uh…"_

"_Didn't you hear a word I just said Stephanie…How could you do this to my good friend?" _

_I snapped, hearing my Dad talk about Trish like I didn't know what was going on. Trish had once again stuck her nose into my business…Only this time she was after my Father. On top of that…Trish was gonna be in Kurt's corner for the Royal Rumble. I was more than willing and able to take care of Trish if she chose to get in Hunter's way. "Don't you worry you're pretty little head about it Dad, alright…You're little skank is gonna be just fine! But if you see her before I do…Give her this little message from me…"_

_Before I could continue, Hunter snatched it out of my hand and held it to his ear. "Vince…I would really…__**Really**__…Like to fuck your Daughter right now…So if this whole conversation could be put off until the morning…I would really…__**Really**__...Appreciate it!" Hunter screamed into the phone as he hung up, throwing it behind his back as he scooped me up into his arms and walking back inside to the bed. _

* * *

><p>"Things didn't turn out the way Hunter and I wanted them to at Royal Rumble. Stone Cold ended up costing Hunter the title, which sent him over the edge. Hunter and Austin had to end things once and for all…Which they did at No Way Out."<p>

"The two out of three falls match?"

I nodded. "The weeks leading up we're chaotic…I mean…I ended up getting stunned by Stone Cold because Austin couldn't touch Hunter! But…when it was all said and done…Hunter was the better man. You would think that meant Hunter and I could get back to focusing on each other and the WWF title."

"But it didn't?" The therapist said, knowing the answer.

"No…See Stone Cold was already in the main event at Wrestlemania, which was complete bullshit! I mean…Hunter's had beaten everybody possible and wasn't even in the main event! Undertaker then took offense to what Hunter's was saying and then him and Hunter got into it and then…It was just not where Hunter wanted to be." I said, hoping the therapist understood where I was coming from.

She nodded before looking down at her watch. "Well, Stephanie, it looks like your time is up. When we come back next time…We'll start talking about the Two-Man Power Trip."

**I know I'm giving you guys two small chapters back to back, but I was watching that clip from the episode of Raw when Kurt said those things to Stephanie and it just gave me an idea! Plus…I did promise fluff…And I never break my promises! I just wanted to show how guilty Stephanie was after hearing that Kurt really didn't want to be just her friend! The next chapter's gonna be around the time of Backlash 2001…I'm not sure if it's gonna be before or after! Guys…I haven't said this in a while, but…BE GENTLE! :)**


	41. April 22, 2001

**Happy Thanksgiving everybody...Can't wait for some turkey and sweet potatoes...YUM O! I always wondered how Stephanie (The character, not the real person.) felt about Hunter being in the "Two Man Power Trip." with Stone Cold…Now we're all gonna find out…The beauty of Fan Fiction! Plus…I've got some fluff without any smut! See kids…You can be fluffy without being smutty! LOL! I've noticed you guys haven't been reviewing as much…Would love to hear what you think! Any advice or story ideas would be great! As with earlier, though…If it's to tell me I stink…I really don't want to hear that! :) **

**April 22, 2001**

"Did Hunter know about your Father and Stone Cold forming an alliance…Or did he find out like everybody else?" The therapist asked.

"In the words of my ex-Husband…"What do you think?"!" I said with a small laugh, tucking one leg underneath me as I sat on the leather sofa. The therapist gave me a look that said I should just answer the question…So I did, "No, he didn't…**I **didn't even know! Needless to say…We were both shocked!"

"When did Hunter decide to join up with them?"

"Honestly…I don't know! I do remember Hunter coming back from talking with my Father and not being himself…It got worse as we sat down to watch the rematch between Austin and The Rock. Then…As my Father and Stone Cold started beating up Rocky…Hunter just grabbed his sledgehammer and…Walked out!"

The therapist nodded as she wrote on her clipboard. "Did Hunter ever explain to you why he joined with Stone Cold?"

I nodded. "That night in fact…After we got back to the hotel…All Hunter said to me was that after everything him and Austin had put each other through…It was only fitting that they come to their senses and join forces instead of fighting each other…Three days later Hunter was Intercontinental Champion."

"That must've killed you seeing him settle to be Austin's ally instead of his biggest threat."

"You have no idea! I knew that Hunter could take down Stone Cold…**Hunter **knew he could take down Stone Cold…But to see him not do anything about it and instead team with the man that tried to kill him…That took away our plans of starting a family…It broke my heart! I kept quiet about my feelings for as long as I could until…"

"Until?"

"…Until one night I couldn't take it anymore…"

* * *

><p><em>Ten o'clock on a Sunday night and Hunter still wasn't home…Those days it wasn't a big surprise as I sat back in the leather couch, looking at the huge clock over the mantle…It seemed we only crossed paths when Hunter needed something from me. I closed my eyes and took a sip from my glass, letting the clear liquid comfort me…Gone were the days of my Cheery Coke and Rum…My drink of choice was now straight up Vodka…It had been since the day Hunter and Austin had formed their unholy alliance. <em>

_The silence in the room was constricting as I looked down at Lucy, who was sitting on the couch next to me. She had grown so much since Hunter had gotten her for me almost a year prior…It brought a tear to my eye thinking about how much Hunter and I had changed in that year…All the plans and dreams we had as newlyweds were no more. _

"_Well, Girl, I guess it's just you and me…We don't need any men…Right?" I asked Lucy as I brought my hand down to her back, caressing her fur. When she barked in response, I smiled, "That's what I thought!"_

_Just as I finished my glass, I heard Hunter open the door and slam it as he made his way into the living room, angrier than normal. I stared straight ahead as he started to complain about my Mother making the main event for Backlash a tag match between Hunter and Austin against Undertaker and Kane with all the titles being on the line. I thought about what a good thing this was…If Hunter lost his title…He could finally go after Stone Cold._

"_Steph?" Hunter screamed at me, snapping me out of my trance. I looked up at Hunter with anger in my eyes as he continued, "Please say something to let me know I'm not boring you!"_

_"Drink?" I asked with an attitude as I poured myself another glass of Vodka and raised it in the air towards Hunter before downing it in one gulp. Hunter got really quiet as he moved to sit down on our new coffee table, taking the bottle and glass forcefully from me as I went to pour myself another._

_"I don't know how many of those you've had tonight…But I think they're enough!" Hunter said, his voice showing his annoyance and frustration._

_"Since when do you care?" I asked as I turned on Hunter, pushing past him as I got off the couch, making my way towards the staircase._

_"What's that supposed to mean?" Hunter shouted after me as he stood up from the coffee table. _

_I stopped in the foyer and walked back into the living room. "You're a smart man, Hunter…You figure it out!" _

_Hunter put his hands on my shoulders, lowering his voice. "Look…I know things have been tense and we haven't had much time together lately…But can't we do this later?"_

_My anger boiled over as I pushed past Hunter, walking towards the mantle and putting my hands on it. I was getting a sense of déjà vu of six months prior as I turned back around to face Hunter. "When…When is "Later."? It's always "Right after the meeting with your Dad." or "After we take out Undertaker and Kane."…It's always about you!" I yelled honestly, getting three weeks of anger off my chest, "I don't want to sleep alone anymore, Hunter... I don't want an absent Husband!" I said softly as my voice began to crack, the sadness of the situation finally showing itself. There was always something coming between the time Hunter and I had alone and I had begun to lose count of the number of times Hunter had promised to make them up to me._ _Even the times I was hurt didn't matter; after Jeff Hardy gave me the Twist of Fate, instead of staying with me at the hotel…Hunter spent the whole night planning his revenge with Dad and Stone Cold. The brief moments of love and attention were just that…Brief._

_"Steph…You're not making any sense." Hunter said softly as he met me at the fireplace. _

_"You've changed, Hunter…Your priorities have changed! It's always about you and proving why you're the best and taking out Undertaker and Kane and…" I said as I began to lash out._

_"I think I have a little bit of an incentive to keep the "Brothers of Destruction." off my ass!" Hunter said sarcastically as he cut me off, walking away from me._

_"Hunter…Two weeks ago you assaulted Lita and thought nothing of it! Don't you see…You keep dragging us deeper and deeper into this thing!" I said as I stood my ground._

"_You knew what we were getting into when this first started…You can't put all of this on me!" Hunter said as he turned back around to face me._

_"I'm not putting all of it on you…I'm tired of being second best…I'm tired of being taken advantage of!" I said forcefully as I walked away from the mantle towards Hunter, standing face to face with him as I took his hands in mine, "I can't be the little trophy Wife who's not supposed to have an opinion…I was that person for too long when I was growing up…And you know that better than anybody! I'm supposed to be fighting side by side __**with you**__…Manipulating and plotting __**with you**__! But…Until you remember to value me…I can't do this anymore!" _

_"What?" Hunter asked in disbelief._

_I pulled my hands away. "When was the last time we did something together?" I asked softly._

_"I just made us dinner last night!" Hunter pointed out._

_I shook my head. Hunter was right…He had made dinner just twenty four hours prior…For Dad and Austin and Debra __**and **__me. "Let me try this again, Hunter…When was the last time __**you and I**__ did something together…Just __**you and I**__?" _

_"We took the motorcycle out! We went to the Yankee game on Friday night!" Hunter said as he tried to defend himself._

"_We took the motorcycle out for the first time in forever and you were so convinced that my Father was gonna call while we were gone…We had to come right back to the house as soon as we got to the cliff! And as far as the Yankee game goes…Every forty five minutes you were taking phone calls…By the seventh inning stretch you were back at the car!" I said with a hollow laugh. _

_"Stone Cold…"_

_I was ready to end that conversation before it began. "Austin has nothing to do with this!" I yelled. _

_Hunter cocked his head, watching my body language. "Maybe he does." _

_"That's ridiculous!" I mocked as I walked away from Hunter, sitting down on the couch once more. As I sunk back into the seat, I knew Hunter was right…Stone Cold was the reason for a lot of what I was feeling…But I had been too proud to say anything…Up until that night anyway._

_"Is it, Steph…Is it "Ridiculous."?" Hunter asked as he walked over to the couch, sitting across from me on the coffee table._

_"I'm not jealous!" I said defiantly, my arms crossed over my chest like a child._

_"I'm not the one who brought up jealously." Hunter said as he goaded me._

_"You want to hear me say it?" I asked as I stood up. Hunter nodded with a smirk as he stood up next to me, "Fine…__**I'm jealous**__…__**I'm jealous of Stone Cold Steve Austin**__! And why shouldn't I be? Austin sees you more than I do…Austin manipulates and plots with you more than I do…You choose Austin's opinion more times than you do mine…And __**I'm your Wife**__!" I screamed with everything I had, "There…Are you happy…Are you satisfied to know that I'm concerned about our relationship…__**Again**__…That I'm afraid there's something that could break us up…__**Again**__…Because there it is out in the open!" I said, tears beginning to well up. _

_Before Hunter could even respond, I grabbed Lucy and began walking away from him and towards the foyer. Hunter stood there and watched as I ran up the stairs towards our bedroom, not seeing the tears that had begun to fall freely. I slammed the door and sunk to the ground, holding Lucy in my arms as my tears intensified into sobs. _

_A couple of hours later, i had made it to the bed. I heard Hunter's distinctive footsteps across the hallway to our bedroom, the doorknob clicking as Hunter walked in. I faced the window as I curled up into the pillow, sobbing into the soft cotton. Lucy remained on the floor by my side of the bed, a habit she had begun to do after the New Year. I felt the mattress dip under Hunter's weight as his hand brushed back the hair from my face. I laid silent as I stared straight ahead at the bedroom window, refusing to look behind me. _

_"Steph…I'm so sorry…I didn't realize that's how you felt...You didn't deserve me provoking you." Hunter whispered._

_I sniffed as I slowly sat up, turning my body towards Hunter. "You're right…I didn't deserve you provoking me! I love you, Hunter…Since you and Stone Cold have joined forces…I've supported you…Even when I haven't liked what you've been doing or who you've been doing it with…But you have to support me too! You have to start including me in all these decisions...It's not just about you, Hunter...It's you and I…__**Together**__! Look at all we've worked for…Look at all we've accomplished…__**Together**__!" I said as the tears continued to come down my cheeks._

_Hunter took my face in his hands, wiping away the tears with his thumb. "I know…And I'm sorry…I'm sorry about everything. The big…Grand gestures are great…I admit I'm good at those…But the stuff in between is hard...The summer taught us that." Hunter said with a whisper._

_I shook my head. "Hunter…I'm not asking for some wild declaration of love or presents galore or crazy vacations…I just want you to want me like you used to."_

_Hunter took a breath and looked at me carefully, trying to think of right words to say. "Steph…I have a life that I love…I love being a WWF superstar…I love this business…And right now…I love being allied with Stone Cold. Being partners with Austin challenges me…Just like you did all those months ago. You've made my life far more complex than I ever could've ever imagined…And I wouldn't have it any other way." I smiled a small smile as Hunter continued, "I'm sorry that I've hurt you…That I've taken advantage of you…That I haven't accounted for you in these decisions lately…I'm sorry, Steph. I know saying that isn't gonna fix everything so we're happy and carefree, but…It's a start." _

_I nodded. "The thing is, Hunter…You were amazing at the "Stuff in Between." when we first got married…Those first five-six months...Do we need to go back to being "Spouses with Benefits." just so you and I can have dinner in peace?" I asked softly._

_"No!" Hunter said quickly, raising his voice. "Steph…This's what I was talking about when I mentioned the summer…We bent our marriage as far as a marriage could possibly go!"_

_"But we didn't break, Hunter." I said with a whisper._

_"You said my priorities have changed, Steph…Well I can change them back…I just need some help doing so…I love you." Hunter said softly as he ran his hands up and down my arms._

_"I know…I love you too, Hunter." I said with a smile as I put my hands on Hunter's chest. _

_"I don't want you to leave, Steph." Hunter whispered into my ear as he pulled me into his embrace, resting his forehead against mine. _

_"I won't, Hunter…I promise." I said with a smile after we pulled apart. I watched as Hunter began to play with my bracelet._

_"You haven't taken this off in a while." Hunter said, running his finger over the imprint in my skin where the bracelet laid. _

_"Why would I…You gave it to me." I said, taking Hunter's hand in mine._

_"I know." Hunter said with a nod, "I hate the thought that I hurt you, Steph…I hate the thought that you were crying because of me."_

_"I wasn't..."_

_Hunter shook his head. "I heard you outside the door…Before I came in…No one has ever gone through so much for me like you have."_

_"What did you expect?" I asked Hunter, the tears starting up once more, "You're not just my Husband ...You're my best friend...Over the past couple of weeks I've been feeling like I was losing you."_

_"I wish there was something I could say or do to win back your trust in me…Because honestly, Steph…_ _The only person I need thinking I'm a good man is you." Hunter said softly as he pulled me in for a hug, kissing my forehead as he did so. I could hear Hunter sigh happily as I wrapped my arms around him, molding into his body, "Are we okay?" Hunter whispered into my ear. _

_"We will be." I said with a sigh as I held Hunter close to my body, letting his warmth comfort me. I thought after that we could survive anything…As long as we were together. Loving Hunter wasn't easy and had brought along many challenges…But I loved challenges…And he had become the greatest challenge of my life._

* * *

><p>"Did things take a turn for the better?" The therapist asked.<p>

I nodded. "Hunter had a few slips here and there, but…He always made up for them. He started counting me in on stuff with him and Austin…And in return I started opening up to Stone Cold. It wasn't easy by any means, but I knew that if being civil to Stone Cold made things easier and made Hunter be around more…I was all up for it. Hunter and I got back on track personally too…He was much more attentive and loving than he had been…We felt like newlyweds again…I was happy."

"Did Hunter and Austin win at Backlash?"

"Yep! Even though it was Hunter's first time being a Tag Team Champion…I wasn't 100% thrilled…I still held on to the hope that Hunter would turn on Austin. Fortunately…Hunter did come to his senses…Just at the wrong time."

**So you see…No smut…Just fluff! I wanted Stephanie to stand up for herself and make Hunter feel bad about it! I'm skipping ahead to the night of Judgment Day 2001…Hunter and Stephanie have a talk about Stone Cold! Then after that…Who could ever forget HHH tearing his quad…I never will! **


	42. May 20, 2001

**So glad Christmas is on it's way…I'm twenty four and still go crazy over it! Hope everyone had I good Thanksgiving…I worked most of the day…Time and a half, Baby! :) Anyway…This is the night of Judgment Day 2001…When Stone Cold cost HHH the Intercontinental Title against Kane! To all of you who have given my story a favorite or an alert…I love you guys so much! Would love to hear from you! **

**May 20, 2001**

"Stephanie…You said at the end of our last session that Hunter did come to his senses but at the wrong time…Care to elaborate on that?"

"Hunter and I did an interview on Sunday Night Heat maybe a week after Backlash and Michael Cole asked Hunter if him and Austin could trust each other…He said they could as long as they were successful…Of course that was before Judgment Day…"

* * *

><p><em>I wanted to kill Dad for letting Hunter's Chain match against Kane happen! I was no stranger to worrying about Hunter…To standing at ringside and being scared out of my wits end because of something crazy Hunter was doing. From the moment Hunter and I had gotten married, I had seen firsthand the aftermath of the matches Hunter had been in…The suffering Hunter would go through in the days following when we would finally get to go home. Even though I knew going in that Judgment Day and the Chain match were no exception…The end result combined with the reason for the end result had sent me over the edge. All Stone Cold had to do was have Hunter's back…To help him retain the Intercontinental title…And he couldn't even do that! Hunter kept his end of the deal…Austin was still WWF champion because of my Husband…And that just made me angrier…I wasn't the only one.<em>

_"I can't believe that Son of a Bitch…No acknowledgment of my help whatsoever…Undertaker won't be Austin's only problem if he keeps this up!" Hunter hissed in pain as we walked into our hotel room a couple of hours after the PPV. _

_Hunter wasn't exaggerating…Following Judgment Day, Dad called an emergency meeting in his suite, trying to stress the importance of Hunter and Stone Cold remaining united and on the same page while being Tag Team Champions. Meanwhile, Austin spent the whole meeting talking about how nobody could beat him now that he had defeated Undertaker __**all by himself**__. Hunter and I left before things were done, both of us knowing full well that there was someone that could beat Austin. I snapped out of deep thought as I shut the door behind me, watching as Hunter limped over to the bed, wincing in pain as he sat down and laid back. I put down our bags and walked over to where Hunter was, taking a seat next to him. _

_"Are you alright?" I asked softly as I took Hunter's hand. _

_"I'm fine." Hunter mumbled as he shut his eyes quickly, the discomfort clearly on his face. _

_I slid my heels off and removed my jacket before lying down beside Hunter. Hunter wrapped his left arm around me while rubbing his temple with the other, being just mere inches from the huge band aid that covered the stiches in his head. _

_Kane could've gone to hell for all I cared after what he had put Hunter through…Though in actuality, hell was too good for "The Big Red Machine.". Kane had thrown Hunter around the ring like a rag doll… Pulling him from ring post to ring post…It was only a matter of time before Hunter was busted wide open…I could only watch as the blood began to flow profusely from his head. _

_"I know you're probably gonna say "No.", but…Do you want me to get you anything…I always feel so helpless when you're like this?" I asked softly, trying to hide how concerned I truly was. _

_Hunter began to run his fingers through my hair, the indication that for even in my hardest of tries…I wasn't successful in hiding my distraught. "I want you to come to bed with me." Hunter said softly with smugness behind it._

"_I should've known…After all…You're the man the once told me "If there is anything I'm especially good at…It's making love to my beautiful Wife when I'm in immense pain."!" I said with a small laugh, the first in a few hours._

_"Normally…That would be true…But not tonight! Tonight…Instead of it being "Making love to my beautiful Wife."…It's "Somehow sleeping peacefully despite having bruised ribs…__**Next**__…To my beautiful Wife."!" Hunter said with a chuckle._

_The sound of his laugh relaxed me…Dad and Stone Cold might've had the coldblooded and heartless Hunter…But __**I **__got the true Hunter. Seeing an opportunity to be how we used to be, I went with it. "Wow… "The Game." is truly growing up…Are you sure I can't get a little performance out of you?" I quipped. _

_"Sorry, little lady, no performances tonight…I'm gonna need my rest if I'm gonna do this all over again tomorrow!" Hunter quipped back. _

_I smiled softly as I maneuvered out of Hunter's embrace, sitting up as I began to get undress. "I'm gonna start getting ready for bed…Do you want..." I softly began to ask before Hunter interrupted me with a passionate kiss, knowing what I was gonna ask before I did. _

_After we pulled apart from each other, Hunter took my face his hand, stroking my cheek like so many times before. "I'll be fine…It might be a struggle to get these jeans off, but…I'll be fine." Hunter said with a small laugh. I nodded softly, knowing how independent Hunter was and how it killed him to ask for help when he was hurt. _

_Fifteen minutes later, I was under the covers next to Hunter, cuddling next to his chest. It was a struggle not to step in and help Hunter, but I wouldn't have heard the end of it if I had. Once I was settled, I smiled as Hunter pulled me close, hoping that the warmth of my body would make him better. I began to play the night's events through my head as I slowly began to shut my eyes…Until one thing stood out. I opened my eyes once more, focusing on Hunter's words from not even an hour ago…"__**Undertaker won't be Austin's only problem if he keeps this up**__!". Before I could even continue with my thoughts, a deep whisper came from above me._

"_Stop it." Hunter said as he began to caress my arm once more._

_I looked up at Hunter, wiping my eyes. "What?" I asked softly._

"_Whatever you're worrying about…Just stop…Save it for the morning."_

_I placed my chin on Hunter's chest, leaning on the hand that was resting there. "How do you know I'm worrying about something…Your eyes aren't even open?" I said innocently. _

_Hunter opened his eyes softly, looking into mine as a grin formed on his face…A grin I knew far too well. "Do you really think I have to be looking at you for me to know what's going on in that head of yours…So what's on your mind, Mcmahon?" _

"_First of all, it's "Mcmahon Helmsley."…And second of all…I was just thinking about what you said earlier…About Stone Cold." I said with a small sigh. Hunter got really quiet as I asked the question that had been building…The question that I hoped had the perfect answer, "What did you mean when you said that Undertaker wouldn't be Stone Cold's only problem?"_

_After what felt like forever, Hunter finally answered me back. "…I meant that maybe it's time I remind Austin of what his tag team partner's capable of…And what that partner can take away from him."_

_I smiled as I felt tears began to well up. This was it…The moment I had been waiting for since the "Two Man Power Trip." had started…The moment where Hunter was fed up at being second to Austin. "You mean it…Really?" I asked softly, not wanting to get my hopes up._

"_I mean…I'm not gonna lose a match just so I don't have to be Tag Team Champions with the guy…But…" I nodded in agreement as Hunter continued, his fingers playing with my camisole straps, "...Yeah…I mean it! Things are gonna change…All I need is that one opening...And I'm taking back what's mine!"_

_I kissed Hunter gently before laying my head back down on his chest, the tears slowly starting to fall. "You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that. But…What about Dad…You know he won't go for it?"_

"_Honestly, Steph…I don't know and I don't care! I don't need your Father…__**We **__don't need your Father! What did you tell me last month..." Look at all we've accomplished…__**Together**__!"!" I smiled as Hunter used my own words against me…He really was "The Cerebral Assassin.", "You and I were unstoppable…I think it's time your Father gets a little reminder of that! It's time we take back this company…It's time Stone Cold gets a taste of "The Mcmahon Helmsley Era."! And then…After I win back the WWF title…Maybe we could get started on all those miracles!" _

_I picked my head up once more, hearing the words that made me happier than Hunter wanted to turn on Stone Cold. "Can we truly have it all, Hunter…The WWF title…The company back under our control …__**Having a baby**__…Is it really possible?"_

"_Steph…It's "Us against the World."…Anything's possible. Now…Seeing as if there's no DX to be at our beck and call…It's gonna be a little harder than before…But you and I have never done things easy to begin with…Have we?" Hunter softly quipped._

"_No…We haven't." I softly quipped back, "We also have never followed the rules…Have we?"_

"_No…We haven't." Hunter said with a sigh and a yawn, the exhaustion taking over, "I love you, Steph…Everything we've wanted is gonna be ours…I can feel it." _

_I looked up at Hunter and smiled softly as I watched his eyes get heavier and heavier. "I love you too." I said with a whisper as I placed a gentle kiss on Hunter's lips, laying my head back onto his chest as I fell asleep myself._

* * *

><p>"If I could go back and changed things…If I could say something or do something…I would. That night…That moment in that bed...If I had known then what I know now. The next night…Raw…San Jose, California…Our lives changed forever.<p>

**The last line maybe a little corny, but for this story…It's true! Just like the night Stephanie gave her speech after Armageddon…All of us remember when HHH tore his quad! Next chapter will be a walk down memory lane!**


	43. May 21, 2001

**Sorry about the drought, Guys! Even though I love Christmas…I've come to the conclusion that I'm never going shopping this early ever again, and that if I never see another bow or nametag or piece of wrapping paper…I'll be one very happy girl! LOL! Anyway…Enough with my Bitching and moaning…The chapter that we've all been anticipating! Though…Considering it's about HHH tearing his quad…We might've not been anticipating it that much! Special mention to PlayTheGame for the thing about Stephanie's gold booty shorts...I used to think she looked like JLO in them…Granted I was fourteen at the time! :)**

**May 21, 2001**

"It's been over a year since Hunter tore his quad…"

"That's alright, Stephanie...Just try to think back to that day." The therapist said, cutting me off as I began to talk. The pain I had felt about the miscarriage and Hunter almost getting killed was nothing compared to what I was about to endure. This time in Hunter and I's relationship was different…This time ultimately led to our breakup.

I stared at the therapist, crossing my arms over my chest. "No offense, but… Do you want me to tell my story or not?" I asked with an attitude. She nodded and motioned for me to continued, "As I was saying…It's been over a year since Hunter tore his quad...And I can still remember every detail as if it happened yesterday. People…They still come up to me…Knowing full well how Hunter and I ended up…And tell me about how they were in the arena that night or were watching Raw with their friends when everything happened…As if they were affected by it somehow. The thing is, though…All those fans that were in San Jose that night and all those fans that were watching at home didn't live it…**I **did…"

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>It's time we take back this company!<strong>__"_

"_**After I win back the WWF title…Maybe we could get started on all those miracles!**__"_

_I couldn't stop beaming as I got up from the bed, walking towards the bathroom…In my mind nothing could. After the night before and what we said to each other…Hunter and I were actually starting to think about a future…__**Our**__ future…One that involved all our dreams coming true…Professionally __**and **__personally. I got to the doorframe, leaning against it as I watched Hunter brush his teeth. It was then I noticed the same goofy smile on his face that was on mine. _

_"What's on your mind, Helmsley?" I asked as I crossed my arms over my chest, announcing my presence._

_Hunter turned towards me, smiling before spitting out his toothpaste. "Honestly…I was thinking about how much I love your ass in those…And how much fun I'm gonna have ripping them off of you tonight!" Hunter quipped, pointing to the gold booty shorts I had on._

_"Now you see...__**That's **__the Hunter I know and love! And besides…How could you not love my ass in this…It hugs it perfectly!" I quipped back as I walked over to the sink, hoisting myself on top of the counter. Hunter leaned into me, giving me a quick peck on my lips. I pulled him back, kissing him again for longer, noticing the peppermint taste in Hunter's mouth, "That's my toothpaste!"_

_"Sorry…I ran out of mine!" Hunter said with a smile as he went back to the sink, grabbing the cup to rinse with. After he was done washing up, Hunter came back to where I was sitting, resting his hands on my hips, "You still on board with everything we talked about last night?"_

_"You're gonna have to remind me of what I'm on board with…After all…I have had amnesia before!" I said innocently._

_"You know exactly what I'm referring to!" Hunter said as he raised his eyebrows, unsuccessfully hiding the grin that was forming on his face, "Getting out from under Austin's thumb…You and I breaking out on our own again…Trying for a Baby…Ring a bell!"_

_"Oh that!" I quipped._

_"Yeah that!" Hunter quipped back with a smile._

_My face lit up once more at the thought of what Hunter and I were doing…What we wanted…__**Together**__. I pulled Hunter close to my chest as I looked into his eyes, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I meant what I said last night, Hunter…You have no idea how long I waited for you to say those words." _

_"I know…I'm sorry for what I've put you through these past couple of months. But…It won't be for much longer…Right? The minute Stone Cold and I are no longer the Tag Team champions…Austin will get to remember what it's like to play the Game…And lose!" Hunter said softly with a smile._

"_That doesn't sound half bad." I said seductively before our lips met once more. I opened my mouth, deepening the kiss as Hunter's tongue found mine. Hunter moved his lips down to the spot on my neck that drove me up a wall…That spot that reassured me on the balcony in Milwaukee. I began to breathe erratically in satisfaction, knowing that I was Hunter's and Hunter was mine._

_Hunter and I eventually made it to Raw…Though we would end up regretting it. Chris Jericho and Chris Benoit, who had won the Tag Team Turmoil match at Judgment Day the night before, decided to cash in their title shot against Hunter and Stone Cold! Jericho I had no love loss with, but Benoit had come into this company as Hunter's ally…I just always assumed he would remember that! _

_Later on that night, Hunter and I did our usual entrance for the match. As Benoit and Jericho each made their way down to the ring, we stood in the corner, Hunter wrapping his arm around me, pulling me close so only hear what he wanted to say. "I guess I was right this afternoon when I said this thing with Austin wouldn't be for much longer!" _

_"I know..." I said with a small smile, "…I'm torn between saying "Good Luck." and not saying "Good Luck."!"_

_Hunter laughed. "Why don't you say…"Save me a Bitch Slap for Jericho."!" He said with a grin._

_I smiled, adoring how well Hunter got me. "Okay…Save me a Bitch Slap for Jericho!" I said as we kissed quickly before I made my outside the ring, "Let's go Hunter!" I began to exclaim, clapping my hands profoundly as the bell rang._

_The match went back and forth all night. For being the underdogs, Benoit and Jericho weren't going down quietly, working solidly as a tag team despite having joined forces just twenty four hours prior. The arena was going crazy, wanting to see the "Two Man Power Trip." come to an end. I looked on with concern as Hunter began to go back and forth with Jericho, who proceeded to throw Hunter out of the ring before turning his attention back to Stone Cold. I knew Hunter was still feeling the effects from the Chain match, even though he wanted me to believe he wasn't. Hunter's face showed the pain he was still in from his bruised ribs, but that didn't stop him from climbing back into the ring. I watched the look of determination on his face as he charged at Jericho, saving Austin from tapping out to him as he fell back down to the mat. _

_Uneasiness came over me as I saw Hunter in the ring. Something was wrong… It wasn't like him to just stay down for so long, especially against Jericho. "It's a sprain…Or a cramp…Or something…__**It has to be**__!" I said out loud to myself as Hunter struggled to roll to the outside where Jericho was…Hunter __**never **__limped. In all the years I had watched him wrestle and the time we had been together…Not one memory in my mind involved Hunter limping. _

_I was distraught over whether or not I should see if Hunter was okay. That fear turned to confusion as Hunter began ripping apart the Announcer's table. So many questions were going through my head…With me longing for somebody to give me the answers. All of a sudden, it became clear what he was doing…Hunter wanted to Pedigree Jericho through the table…He wanted to finish him off…Even that meant finishing his career in the process. Before I could say anything, Jericho reversed the Pedigree and grabbed Hunter's legs pulled them up and behind. I stared on in shock as Hunter was put in the Walls of Jericho on the Announcer's table! _

_"Jericho…I'm begging you…Please stop!" I cried out, holding back the tears that wanted to fall as Hunter began to tap out on the Announcer's table, "Damn it, Jericho…Let him go!" I pleaded._

_Jericho let go of Hunter and ran back towards the ring, grabbing the referees feet before Stone Cold could pin Benoit. I looked back to the Announcer's table where Hunter was starting to get up once more, pulling something up with him…The sledgehammer. Hunter began limping past me on his good leg as he got back into the ring, bringing the sledgehammer down as Jericho had Stone Cod covered for the pin. Instead of hitting Jericho, though…Hunter hit Austin instead! The fans in San Jose were on their feet with cheers and shock. If Hunter wasn't hurt, I would've been mentally jumping for joy…Of course this was if Hunter __**wasn't**__ hurt. Before Hunter could digest what he had done, Benoit tackled him to the outside as Jericho hit the Lionsault on Stone Cold. A pin and a three count later...The match was finally over. Benoit and Jericho may've been the new Tag Team Champions, but that was the farthest thing from my mind as I ran around the ring to Hunter's side, hearing him yell my name as I got closer. _

"_I'm here, I'm here…What's wrong?" I asked as I knelt down next to Hunter, who was curled up in a fetal position, holding onto his left leg with everything he had. I felt so terrified and powerless as tears began to well up in my eyes._

_"My leg…My Quad…It's torn." Hunter said between breaths as he turned his head towards me, his eyes resembling mine as he rolled onto his back. _

_"No…It's just a spasm!" I said, trying to convince him that he was okay…While in actuality…I was also trying to convince myself. I was confused by what Hunter was saying…He wasn't a Doctor…He couldn't diagnose a torn Quadricep just by what it felt like to him. I put my hand on Hunter's leg and began to rub it, hoping that whatever was wrong would pass. Hunter let out a scream as soon as I touched him…A scream I had never heard before. I realized then that this was serious…More than I originally believed. I frantically turned to camera crew nearby, who were still filming the end of Raw, "Why are you still standing there, assholes…Get somebody out here…NOW!"_

_As people around me began getting on their walkie talkies for medical attention, a familiar deep voice started to speak from under me. "Steph…It's okay…I'll be fine." Hunter said softly._

_Hearing Hunter being as calm as he was made the tears I was holding back finally begin to fall. "Why did you finish the match…WHY…For Austin…To prove a point…WHY?" I asked sadly, angrily pushing the hair and sweat away from Hunter's face._

_"I love this business, Steph…" Hunter began to say before I cut him off, looking on in shock as I fought back._

_"__**Well**__**I love you more**__...__**I need you more**__!" I said defensively._

_Before Hunter could answer me back, Stone Cold came over to where we were and began berating Hunter. "You stupid Son of a Bitch…I should've killed you when I had the chance…You're lucky I don't beat the shit out of you right here and now!" _

_At that moment, I snapped. I stood up from where Hunter was, getting face to face with Austin. "No, Stone Cold...__**You're **__lucky Hunter doesn't beat the shit out of you right here and now…Otherwise…" I thought back to the hotel room and what Hunter said to me. A small smile appeared on my face as I then formed the words that proceeded to come from my mouth, "…__**Undertaker wouldn't be your only problem**__!" I yelled, getting two months of holding back out of my system._

_Stone Cold stared me down, wanting to stun me right then and there. For some reason…A reason that to this day I still don't know…He didn't, deciding to smugly get back into the ring and harass the fans. _

_I glared at Austin once more before turning my attention back to Hunter, kneeling down to his level again. Hunter took my cheek in his hand, being more concerned about me than himself. "Now __**that's**__ the Stephanie I know and love!" Hunter said with a smirk._

_I smiled softly at the remark, noticing the medics coming down the entrance ramp to help Hunter. It was the head trainer, Chris, along with four or five others; asking the normal questions while pushing on Hunter's leg. A few referees began to come down as well; even JR came to see what was going on. I tried to back away to give the EMT's some room, until I felt a tight pull on the hem of my shorts. I began to sniffle as I scooted back over to Hunter, taking his hand as the Paramedics continued their examination, thinking back to the hotel room where Hunter joked about the fun he was gonna have ripping the shorts off of me. My heart broke at the realization that that wouldn't be happening later that night…And that if Hunter was right…If his Quadricep was truly torn…That wouldn't be happening for who knew how long. _

_I then noticed that Hunter was trying to sit up on his own. Chris attempted to get Hunter to lie back on the ground before going back to his walkie talkie, telling whoever was listening that they needed a stretcher. I smiled a sad smile as Hunter stared angrily at Chris. I knew without a doubt in my mind that Hunter wouldn't leave the arena on the stretcher…That as long as there was a breath in his body…He would make himself walk out of there. _

"_I can walk…I just need help getting up!" Hunter hissed in pain, being stubborn like he was always was. JR tried to intervene, but it was no use. After Hunter turned down his help, JR looked over at me, hoping I could talk some sense into him…I knew that was a rarity when it came to injuries. JR and Hunter continued to go and back forth, neither one backing down. Finally, I had had enough._

_"Hunter Hearst Helmsley…Stop being so pigheaded!" I screamed, my anger overtaking my distraught. Hunter and I began to glare at each other, until both of us saw the hurt in each other's eyes…Knowing that aside from Survivor Series…Whatever this injury was was bigger than anything we had ever dealt with, "Let them help you." I said, my tone softer than before._

_Hunter struggled to sit up as he continued to stay focused on me, leaning against the bottom of the ring apron. "If they want to help…Then they can help me get up…Because __**I'm not going on a stretcher**__!" Hunter protested, the defeat clearly in his tone. _

_I nodded my head softly before looking back at the referees and EMT's. "Do you have a problem with that?" I asked with an attitude._

_If they did have a problem with it, the referees and Paramedics didn't say so as they all shook their heads at me. After a few tries, they succeeded in getting Hunter up, with Chris and a referee on each side of him for support. I slowly followed behind as Hunter gradually made his way from ringside towards the entrance ramp. As we all got closer to the top, I noticed the sounds of the fans that were in the Compaq Center…It was cheers…They were cheering for Hunter. As we got to the curtain, Hunter took note of what was going around him and turned back towards the still packed arena, listening to the applause before going through the curtain to the Gorilla position. _

_As Hunter limped up the ramp in front of me, it took everything I had not to break down in tears…That feeling grew as I began to hear the crowd's reaction. My mind was going crazy with the thoughts I was having: "__**What would Hunter do if that night was the last time he was ever in a ring? What would I do if that night was the last time I ever saw Hunter doing what he loved most in the world? Would we survive this? Could we survive this?**__"_

_A couple of hours later, I was sitting in the waiting room of Santa Clara Valley Medical Center, digesting the news I didn't want to believe. Hunter was right…He had in fact torn his quad. The doctors wanted to operate immediately, but Hunter being Hunter…He wouldn't allow it. Hunter wanted the best…And that was Dr. Andrews, the man that had done Hunter's knee three years earlier. All I wanted was one more night of peace before the hardest months of our life began. I pulled myself together, slowly getting up from my hot vinyl seat to walk down the corridor towards Hunter's room. _

_Hunter looked fine as I saw him through the window in the door…Until I noticed him lying on the bed with a knee almost doubled in size because of the swelling. I wanted this to not be real…I wanted to be back in Greenwich in our home with Lucy and our Baby…Our little Girl. I took a deep breath as I slowly pushed the door open. Hunter was asleep as I gently walked towards the bed and sat down next to him. I took Hunter's hand, stroking my thumb against his knuckles like so many times before. That's when I heard a soft groan coming across from me._

_"Hunter?" I asked, scared to say anything at all. _

_"Hey…You and I should really stop meeting like this." Hunter said softly as he slowly opened his eyes._

_I smiled…Being a wiseass…That was classic Hunter. "How're you doing?" I asked, trying to hide my sadness. _

"_Well…Considering I tore my Quad…Not that great. But hey…I proved you wrong…So that's gotta count for something…Right?" Hunter quipped as he managed to sit up in the hospital bed._

_"Yeah…About that, Rain Man…Do you count cards too? Remind me to get you to take me to Vegas when you get better!" I quipped back. _

_"Yeah…When I get better." Hunter said with a sigh as he laid his head back on the pillow. That's when the fun of the conversation stopped. Hunter and I were trying to defect the magnitude of the situation…It seemed we always did that when things got hard. When we fought, it was sex…And when it was something serious, we joked. Eventually, though…The things we had been running from would catch up with us and we'd have to face them head on, "Any word on our flight?" _

_I shifted closer, cupping Hunter's cheek with my hand. "Yeah…It's tomorrow morning at 8:30…I also made arrangements with one of the hotels in Birmingham so we have a place to stay. I still gotta make some calls about the apartment, but I'm gonna try to go back to Greenwich tomorrow night to get our stuff, so…" When I didn't notice any responsive, I got really worried, "…Hunter?"_

_What I saw brought a smile to my mouth and a break in my heart all at the same time. Hunter was fast asleep, with the same face and the same smile that made watching him sleep one of my favorite things to do. I could feel hot tears welling up my eyes as everything began to truly sink in. Hunter was gonna have his surgery in Birmingham and there was no timetable for when he would walk again. This meant that he definitely be off the road…But for how long? I was hearing four months…Eight months…A year…Maybe never again! I shuddered at the last thought._

_It wasn't just the professional side of this that bothered me. I wasn't just Hunter's manager who kept her mouth shut…Not just some valet who could find someone else to watch over…I was __**his Wife**__!__I didn't want to be apart from Hunter…There was no chance in Hell I would put myself through that again…__**No chance**__…We were gonna be together no matter what happened. It was then I made the decision to walk away from the company until Hunter's return and if he came back, I would come back. I didn't even want to consider the possibility that Hunter wouldn't come back…Hunter needed the business and the business needed him!_

* * *

><p>"Did you go back to Greenwich?" The therapist asked.<p>

I nodded. "I made sure all the bills were paid for the next year for both the house and the apartment…I didn't know when we were coming back. I packed all our suitcases and came back…Ready for anything. Lucy by this point was traveling with us, so she was already being taken care of. Still…All the planning in the world doesn't prepare you for watching your Husband's surgery.

**The next chapter is gonna be the surgery chapter…After that…I'm not sure where I'm gonna go! I might do the Smackdown where Stephanie yells at Stone Cold! Though that might make you guys hate Stephanie…Though this chapter might too! BE NICE, REVIEWERS!**


	44. May 23, 2001

**I wasn't gonna write the next chapter so soon…What can I say…I was inspired! I know everybody's been wondering when the drama's gonna start between Hunter and Stephanie! All I can say is that Stephanie doesn't just leave Hunter hanging…In actuality…HHH supports Stephanie! Everything will be revealed in time…Be patient!**

**May 23, 2001**

"Tell me about the day Hunter had surgery."

"Well…"

* * *

><p>"<em>Now, Mrs. Helmsley, do you have any questions before we wheel your Husband in?"<em>

_I did. Why was this happening to Hunter…Why was this happening to us…Could they promise that my Husband would wrestle again? As the Nurse looked at me with sympathetic eyes…All I could muster was a sad headshake of "No." as they led me down the hall towards the Operating Room. _

_Hunter was already on the gurney, hair pulled back in a pony under a medical net, ready for his surgery. Even though neither one of us was saying it…Reality was quickly setting in a tragic fashion. We were both terrified of what was to come and all we both wanted was to hold each other and to know everything was gonna be okay. _

_I bent down to Hunter's level, faking as much of a smile as I could muster. Hunter caught on right away to my pretending, taking my cheek in my hand as our foreheads met. "You better be wearing something hot when I get out!" Hunter teased softly._

"_You just come back to me…You hear?" I said sadly. Hunter nodded as I kissed him softly. I stood up straight as Dr. Andrews and his crew turned the gurney around and began wheeling Hunter towards the operating room. "He's a trouble maker!" I said lightheartedly to the Nurses as they got closer to the swinging doors._

_I kept a smile on my face until I knew for certain that Hunter couldn't see me. I looked to the ceiling, hoping that a higher power was watching over him. The same Nurse that just led me down the hall reappeared a short time later._

_"Mrs. Helmsley…I have your room ready if you could come with me."_

_I nodded softly as I followed the Nurse down the corridor to the small room where a TV was set up for me to watch the surgery. At first, Hunter was adamant of me not watching what would be done to him. But I knew it was something I wanted to do…That I __**had **__to do. As the Nurse closed the door behind me, I noticed Haley, the new camera Girl, setting up in her filming position. I shook my head, knowing that Dad was behind this. _

_"Now, Mrs. Helmsley, if there's any we can get you…Please feel free to ask." The Nurse said as she got me settled. _

"_No, I should be fine…Thank you." I said softly. Once the Nurse left, I looked around hospital room, wondering about the lives that had started…And ended…In that room. That's when I noticed Haley looking at me tentatively. "Haley…Right?"_

_She nodded softly from behind the camera. From what I knew, Haley had graduated from Colombia and the WWF was her first job. I felt sorry for the young Girl…I mean…She didn't ask to do this…To have to film the surgery of a WWF superstar while his Wife was in the room…Especially when the Wife was Vince Mcmahon's Daughter. "Step…I mean…Mrs. Helmsley…If at any time you feel I'm being too intrusive…You just let me know and I'll…" _

_I cut Haley off, smiling at her gently. "You're just doing your job…I understand." I said as the tears I had been crying for the past forty eight hours began to reappear. I tried unsuccessfully to stop them from falling…But I couldn't take it anymore as I began to sob. _

_Poor Haley felt uncomfortable enough…Now her boss's Daughter was starting to cry…And Hunter's surgery had just started. "This is gonna like a stupid question, but…Are you alright?" Haley asked. _

_I looked up at her and smiled softly, managing to form a small laugh. "My Brother once told me that "There are no stupid questions…Just stupid answers."." I said as I wiped my eyes. Haley smiled as I reassured her, "It's just…I'm incredibly nervous…It's pretty major surgery reattaching all those muscles to the knee…I'm sure he'll be fine, but..."_

_Haley nodded as she continued to film, going back to the job at hand. A couple of hours into the surgery, I watched with a heavy heart as the Doctors fought to make repair Hunter's Quad. Dr. Andrews had hit a roadblock when he opened Hunter's leg. Instead of finding a hole on top, the tear was underneath. I began to cry once more as he went through muscles that didn't need to be moved just he could fix the ones that were. That's when I heard Haley's small voice next to me._

"_Is this anything like you expected?" She asked softly._

_I looked back at her sadly, sniffling back the fresh tears that were welling up. "I didn't know what to expect." _

_Four hours later and the surgery was done. I was sitting by his bedside, waiting for Hunter to wake up… It felt like after Survivor Series all over again. Dr. Andrews kept telling me that everything was okay, but it meant squat until I heard Hunter tell me himself. Suddenly, the dreadful silence was interrupted by the ringing of my cellphone. I quickly grabbed it and walked away from Hunter's bed. I looked down at my caller ID…It was my Father. I rolled my eyes as I picked up._

"_Hello Dad." I answered with an attitude as I leaned against the wall by the door. I was still mad at the fact that he sent camera's to the hospital just so he could get ratings!_

_"How did everything go…Is Hunter out of surgery?"_

_"Yeah, Dad…Hunter's out of surgery…Dr. Andrews said everything went perfectly…But you would know that if you were here!" I said angrily, emphasizing the fact that I hadn't seen my Father since before the Title match on Raw!_

"_Look…I know you're frustrated and you have no idea how much I wish I could be there…But I just can't!" Dad said as he yelled at me, getting angrier and louder._

_I rolled my eyes. Dad wasn't getting it…Hunter didn't need his boss…He needed his Father in Law! "Whatever…It's not like you were here when Hunter was almost killed either!" I said as I yelled back, getting just as angrier and louder as Dad was._

_"Look…We'll talk about this when get back! Speaking of which…When are you leaving Birmingham? I mean…You and me and Debra and Stone Cold…We've all got to get together to strategize for Raw on Monday and..."_

_"Excuse me! Dad…__**You **__weren't down at ringside when Hunter got hurt ...__**You **__didn't hear what Austin said to Hunter…__**I did**__! And if you expect me to stand by that Son of a Bitch's side after the hell he has put Hunter through…After the hell he has put __**me**__ through…Then you are dead wrong!" _

_I could hear my Father sigh into the phone. "Stephanie…I didn't want to say this, but…Maybe it's time you and Hunter called it quits! I mean…You deserve better…I've always believed that…I just didn't say anything because I hoped you would come to your senses! And besides…There's no way Hunter can come back from this…He's like a Racehorse with a broken leg…Just send him to the glue factory and be done with him!" _

_I stood there; feeling like my heart had been ripped out my chest. Tears began to form in my eyes. "__**So all this time, Dad…You being supportive of Hunter and I…Me thinking that you had accepted Hunter and I together…Hunter being "Your only son."…That was all a lie…That was you waiting for my marriage to fail**__!" My Father remained silent…That was the answer I needed, "__**Go to Hell, Dad**__!" I snapped my phone shut, clutching in my hand with everything I had as I began to sob once more. _

_I walked back to bed and sat down next to Hunter, taking his hand in mine. I watched for a few moments as Hunter slept, knowing that Dad would be sorry for what he had said. Just then, Haley, who I thought had left for a day, knocked on the open wooden door. _

"_Excuse me, Mrs. Helmsley…I was told to get you. The press conference is about to start for your Husband's surgery…And from the look on your face I'm assuming you didn't know about this."_

_I shook my head as I got up from the bed, kissing Hunter's forehead before I stepped out of the room. The press conference lasted about twenty minutes…And they were the longest twenty minutes of my life. The questions were mostly for Dr. Andrews, who explained the procedure and what was next for Hunter. Just as the press conference was about to end, I was asked the question that almost brought me to tears. _

"_Mrs. Helmsley…What's the first thing you're gonna say to your Husband?"_

_There was so much I wanted to say, I didn't know if I could pick one. But…After a few moments of thinking…I had my answer:_

"…_I think the first thing I'm gonna say to HHH is that it's over and now he's just gonna get better…"_

* * *

><p>"Did Hunter ever find out about what your Father said about him?" The therapist asked.<p>

"Yep…Come to find out he heard the whole conversation! Towards the end of our marriage…When we were fighting constantly…He used it against me…But I'm sure you know that seeing as if you do your research!" I said bluntly. The therapist nodded before I continued, "Hearing what Dad said though…It made me want to stand by Hunter's side even more…Not that I needed a reason! Then Stone Cold ran his mouth on Smackdown and…My anger was on overdrive!"

**I know this is kinda short, but...Like I say...It did it's job! There's one more chapter before the alliance stuff! It's a little fluffy…Plus it has Stephanie's segment on Smackdown about Stone Cold! Also…Haley is just a made up character…I love the name! Can't wait for the Slammy Awards tonight!**

**Note: This chapter was oringinally posted BEFORE RAW TONIGHT! I am watching it right now...Truly OMG...The Game is still freaking hot! :)**


	45. May 30, 2001

**Happy Holidays everybody! Six days to go…Can you stand it? :) Anyway…I thought I would give you guys the next chapter of my story as a nice Christmas present! Watched the PPV last night…HHH is truly back…Hopefully Stephanie will follow suit…An appearance from our favorite WWF/WWE couple would definitely be perfect! But…Until that happens…Here's something to hold us all over! It's chapter 45 everybody!**

**May 30, 2001**

"How did you find out about what Stone Cold said on Smackdown?" The therapist asked, writing on her clipboard like she always did.

By this point, it was the middle of June. I had come such a long way in such a short time…Since the night in March when I thought life wasn't living anymore. "I watched it like everybody else. I hated Austin to begin with, but…Listening to him…To what he had to say…It took everything to a whole new level. "

"Did Hunter watch too?"

"He said that what Stone Cold said didn't upset him or piss him off or anything like that…That it did the exact opposite…It pushed him to come back earlier than what the Doctors were telling him."

"Sorta like the situation with your Father." The therapist said.

I nodded as I continued. "I tried to put on a happy face around Hunter…Tried not to show how Austin's words were affecting me, but…At some point I came to a conclusion…That either I had to let my feelings out my way…Or they were gonna come out at the wrong person at the wrong time."

"So, what did you do?" The therapist asked, already knowing the answer.

"…I took the first choice…"

* * *

><p><em>After a week in the hospital, Hunter was strong enough to go home…"Home." in this case being a hotel room close to the rehab facility. As restless as Hunter was to get started on his return…He was no match for me. The events of the last ten days were finally beginning to take their toll, combined with my Father and Stone Cold's actions towards Hunter. I felt like a caged animal…Waiting for that one moment to set me off. Saying nothing wasn't doing any good anymore…I needed to fight back…To get the anger off my chest before it consumed me.<em>

"_Steph…Steph…STEPH!" I shook out of my deep thoughts, coming back to reality, which in this case was Hunter's hospital room. I looked down to find Hunter's jeans in my hand and his suitcase on the bed. Hunter was sitting in his wheelchair, his leg sticking straight out in the catch rest, "Are you okay?" He asked._

"_Yeah…I just…Went off for a bit." I said with a smile as I folded Hunter's jeans and placed them in his suitcase, zipping it up and placing it next to mine at the edge of the bed._

_Hunter pulled my hand so I would sit in the seat next to his wheelchair. I did as he wanted, dreading the feel of the hot vinyl on my skin as I sat fully back. "Well the next time you're gonna "Go off for a bit."…Let me know…I'll join you!" Hunter teased as he took my hand in his, bringing it up to his lips for a kiss._

_I scooted to the edge of the chair, sitting as close as I could get to Hunter in his. My time in a trance proved to be a moment of clarity. Dad and Austin had obviously forgotten who I was…What my name was. For as much as I was HHH's Wife…I was Vince Mcmahon's Daughter first…And that carried power of it's own. I took both of Hunter's hands in mine, caressing his knuckles with my thumbs. "There's something I have to do…Can you give me a couple of hours?"_

_Hunter looked at me like I should've known the answer to my own question. "Right!" I said with a smile, knowing my own stupidity. I got up from the chair and bent down to Hunter's level, kissing him once more before stepping out of the room. As I made my way down the corridor, I pulled out my cell phone, dialing the numbers I needed, and waited for someone to pick up. After a few rings, someone did._

"_WWF Studios, how may help you?" _

_I wasted no time in the small talk…I meant business. "Yes…This is Stephanie Mcmahon Helmsley…I want a camera crew sent down to HealthSouth in Birmingham…TODAY!"_

_The receptionist on the other hand didn't speak for a few moments. Finally her mouth caught up to her thoughts. "But…Miss. Mcmahon…I mean…Mrs. Helmsley…All the camera crews are heading to Edmonton for Smackdown! And besides…Mr. Mcmahon is the one to approve camera crews being sent anywhere other than shows and PPV's!"_

_I wasn't about to take "No." for an answer as I cut off the receptionist. "Trust me…My Father can spare a camera crew for what I have to say! He wants ratings so damn badly…Well he's about to get a shitload of them!" I said as I snapped my phone shut, shoving it back into my slack pocket._

_Sure enough, a camera crew arrived a couple of hours later, ready to work. I met them at the reception desk, knowing that what I was about to do would be a "No Turning Back." moment…Wanting to see my Father's face when the tape rolled on Smackdown the next night. Once they saw I was ready, the camera crew began to roll…And I began to talk:_

"_Well…Hunter is doing as well as can be expected. But…I don't really think HHH or I realized the magnitude of this surgery and how much pain it would cause Hunter. But you know…HHH isn't only in physical pain…He's in emotional pain! Last Thursday on Smackdown…Stone Cold Steve Austin had __**the nerve **__to accuse HHH being selfish! __**You tell me how it's selfish for someone to rip apart their Quadricept Tendon away from the bone and the muscle and **__**still continue the match and **__**still try to save their tag team partner**__! What HHH did wasn't selfish…__**It was damn near Heroic**__! Then, Austin, you went on to say that HHH __**deserved **__what happened to him…You think HHH __**deserved**__ to be lying motionless in a hospital bed! Then you said that you don't give a Rat's Ass about HHH…Because you're "Stone Cold Steve Austin." and you're the WWF champion! Well I hope you don't forget why you're still the WWF champion …__**Because the only reason you're still the champion is because of my Husband, HHH**__! But I tell you what, Stone Cold…Granted, It might be a long time before HHH comes back…But when __he does…__**You might be the one who gets what you deserve**__!"_

_After the camera crew yelled "cut!"…I fell apart. I sunk down to the linoleum floor, laying my back against the reception desk as the stress finally came out in uncontrollable sobs. As quickly as the camera crew was there…They were gone…But I didn't seem to care. After what felt like forever, I got up from the floor, pulling myself together before heading back to Hunter's room._

_An hour later, Hunter and I were at the hotel…Our new "Home.". It was certainly no Hilton, but it did have its own little charm…It reminded me of the hotel rooms Hunter and I would sneak off to during the weeks of planning the "Mcmahon Helmsley Era.". A small smile appeared on my face when I thought back to those simpler times…When a torn Quad was the farthest thing from either one of our minds. My smile soon faded when I heard Hunter's lack of enthusiasm. _

_"Great…Since when did we become "The Beverly Hillbillies."?" Hunter asked sarcastically as he wheeled himself into the room. _

_I sighed and ignored Hunter's ungratefulness as I brought our suitcases into the room, setting them next to the door as I shut it. As much as I wanted to be mad at Hunter…Seeing him so helpless stopped me from doing so. For the past week, Hunter had been having consistent mood swings…One minute he would be fine…And the next he would be angry over the littlest thing. The doctor told me that was to be expected…Hunter had been wrestling since he was eighteen…Nine months out of fourteen year career was gonna be hell. But I knew that if there was anybody that could prove the critics wrong and get better…It was my Husband…He just had to remember that._

_"It's…Quaint." I said as I took off my jacket and shoes, walking over to the chair next to the window. As I sat down, I watched as Hunter searched the TV for the USA network. I could see the frustration on his face as his search became unsuccessful. I hesitated in saying another word, not being sure what to say or how to say it. _

_My heart broke as Hunter struggled from his wheelchair onto the bed, looking like the lost little boy that was caught with Trish so many months before. Hunter wouldn't ask for my help…Even if he wanted it…I knew that…And it killed me. I could feel the tears beginning to well up as Hunter got settled…As settled as one could be with a torn Quad. _

_I walked over to the bed and sat down next to Hunter, not being able to hide the sadness anymore, I softly began to cry, exhausted from being strong. I buried my face in my hands, not wanting Hunter to see me…It wasn't until I felt a pair of familiar arms around my waist that I knew he had. _

_"Hey…It's okay…You don't always have to be brave." Hunter said as he held me close to his chest, my head resting on his shoulder. I could feel Hunter kiss the top my head as my crying slowed down, "We're gonna get through this…I promise…" Hearing the confidence in Hunter's voice made me smile. I looked up at Hunter as he finished what he saying…Something I hadn't heard in a long time, "…And I never break my promises." _

* * *

><p>"For the next month, Hunter and I settled into a routine: Hunter would go to Physical Therapy…I would go to Physical Therapy…I never left Hunter's side…Even when at times Hunter wanted me to. I made a promise that I wasn't gonna leave Hunter…And I had every intention of keeping that promise…Until…"<p>

"Until…"

"…Until Shane came to see me."

**Now, we're fastforwarding to the weekend before The Alliance started (July 6-8). I hope you guys don't hate Stephanie after this…Hunter and Steph are both to blame for their breakup in the end. Right now…I'm gonna focus on Shane and Marissa reuniting with Hunter and Stephanie…That's the first chapter of the trilogy! My gals out there…Don't leave me hanging! :)**


	46. July 6, 2001

**Happy New Years, Guys…Sorry this took so long…I had every intention of finishing this the day after Christmas, but the holidays have been exhausting! But…Enough of my whining…Back to where I left this off! It's now the beginning of July 2001 and the seeds are gonna be planted for the alliance! But of course…There's no alliance if Shane and Steph don't reconcile! I'm also gonna talk about Stephanie getting her implants…I watched her on Howard Stern for that! A warning in advance for the long beginning with the therapist…We have a lot to catch up with! Plus…After this chapter…It's gonna be "No Therapist." for a while! ****Random Note: Who do you guys think is coming back tonight? As much as it kills me to say this…Steph's a long shot! :( Anyway…Here we go!**

**July 6, 2001**

"Before we talk about your Brother…I want to talk about your breasts." The therapist asked bluntly.

I spit out the water I was drinking, drenching myself as well as the couch I was sitting on. The therapist smiled a small smile as I pulled out a tissue from my purse, wiping down what I could. "This isn't a "Women in Prison." film!" I said with an attitude, throwing the used tissue into a nearby waste paper basket.

The therapist laughed at my comment, realizing how her question sounded. "Fair enough…Let me rephrase that…I want to talk about your issues with your breasts."

"My issues?" I asked as I lowered my voice, not quite sure where she was going with her questioning.

"You said in one of our past sessions that your stomach was the place you were most self-conscious about…I can only assume that the same can be said for your breasts?"

"That's a fair enough assumption."

"Growing up…Did you…"

I sat back, shocked that the therapist even had the thought. "No…I never had an eating disorder…I never even had issues with my body until I got with Hunter!" I screamed, taking a few breaths before continuing, "Growing up…I was fine with my body. Even though I was a dancer…I had a good amount of curves…Getting guys attention wasn't the hard part…Getting them to see past the whole "Being Vince Mcmahon's Daughter." thing was. When Hunter and I joined forces…I was more than aware of his past with women…His choice of women, especially…That's when the feeling of having to compete started. Hunter though…From the minute we became a "Real couple."…Was always telling me that I didn't have to compete with any of them because I had something that the women from his past didn't…His heart."

"But that didn't stop the insecurities." The therapist said, knowing the answer.

"Between finding out I was pregnant and then miscarrying, Trish being involved with Hunter and I's problems, and then the shit with Chyna…It seemed I was always doubting myself. It wasn't until Survivor Series and Hunter almost dying that I realized that I had to stop worrying and to start doing stuff for me…So…I did. I started working with Hunter in the gym…Started training in the ring so I could actually take on my enemies instead of running from them…It wasn't about proving to the critics that I could do it…It was proving to myself that I could do it."

"When did the self-doubt return?"

"After my match with Trish at No Way Out…The same training I had been doing to get my confidence back ultimately did me in. I lost weight from doing all the working out and in the process…Lost my breasts. The best thing I can compare them to would be…Melted pats of butter!"

The therapist choked back a laugh. "I beg your pardon!" She asked. I nodded as she continued, "And…Was Hunter supportive of your feelings?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Hunter…He would always tell me the same things he did when we were first married…That I was beautiful and that he loved everything about me and that…He wished I saw myself the way he saw me."

"But you couldn't." The therapist said.

I shook my head as I continued. "The only good thing about Hunter tearing his quad was the fact that I could get implants…Something I had wanted for months. Looking back…I know Hunter was right…That I should've seen myself the way he saw me, but…I also don't regret having my breasts done…Not for one moment…I'd like to think I'm a better woman because of my struggles…**All of them**."

The therapist nodded her head slowly, signaling the end to the discussion of that subject. After writing on her clipboard for a few moments, she returned her attention back to me. "Where did we leave off last week…" She said aloud as she looked through her notes, finding what she was looking for, "…Yes, here we are…You were settling into life in Birmingham as Hunter began his recuperating…That was until your Brother Shane showed up out of the blue…Why was that so shocking?"

"Shane…Hunter and I had a falling out with him and Marissa at the end of 2000. When Dad decided to leave my Mom…Hunter and I sided with him while Shane and Marissa sided with her. I mean…I wasn't entirely surprised… Shane will be the first to admit he's a "Momma's Boy.", but…After everything him and I had gone through that year…The way him and Marissa stood by me when Stone Cold dropped Hunter's car…I thought our bond was stronger than whatever was going on with our parents."

"I might be overstepping my boundaries here by saying this, but…Your parents breaking up wasn't exactly a normal breakup…Was it?" The therapist asked, already knowing the answer.

I thought back to those months after Dad said he wanted a divorce…Him having Mom committed and then flaunting's his relationship with Trish in front of her. I nodded in agreement, knowing full well the therapist had a point. "Regardless of all the crap my Father did…My Mother was no Angel…Shane knew that and he **still sided with her**! Then…He bought WCW right from under Dad's nose and…He was combining personal issues with business!"

"But your problems with Shane…They were strictly personal."

I nodded sadly. "The times during the "Two Man Power Trip." were the worst. When Hunter was distant and it felt like I couldn't get through to him…That's when I needed my big Brother the most…To swoop in and give Hunter a good talking to…Or even just to be there to tell me everything would work out. Then…When Hunter tore his quad…I was there for Hunter, but…No one was there for me. Still…Once Hunter and I got settled and the Physical Therapy started…I wasn't thinking about anything else except getting Hunter back to the ring…"

* * *

><p><em>Hunter started his Physical Therapy a week after being released from the hospital and had been doing it nonstop since Dr. Andrews gave him the green light. He would stay at the facility from the moment it opened to the moment it closed. As much as I loved seeing Hunter work his ass off, I was also concerned that the consistent rehabbing could possibly re-tear his quad. Still…My fears didn't stop me from cheering Hunter on the whole time, being any inspiration I could be. Hunter had my undivided attention from morning to night...Even though I knew I didn't have his. This didn't bother me as I knew that while Hunter was indeed pushing himself to come back to me and the life we had…He was first and far most pushing himself to come back to doing what he did best…Being "The Game.". <em>

_"You're doing great, Hunter…Just a little farther!" I said, watching as Hunter bent his leg with everything he had, going as far as it could go before going back for another rep, "That's it…Good job, Baby!"_

_Hunter was beginning to hit the three centimeter mark at this point…To me that was like being able to run the New York City Marathon. While I viewed this achievement as a wonderful thing…Hunter viewed it as nothing…In his eyes, he was still the man who two months prior could bench press 300 pounds…He wanted results and he wanted them right then and there. I would just smile at the temper tantrums, knowing that for as stubborn as Hunter was, he was just as impatient…Just like me. Still…If there was one word to describe the first couple of months of Physical Therapy…It would be "Frustrating.". Even though he wouldn't say the actual words, I saw everyday how hard it was for Hunter…To relearn how to do the everyday things all over again…To have to rely on me instead of the other way around. Hunter saw himself as pathetic…I saw him as strong._

_"Thanks." Hunter said as he looked at me ever so slightly before turning his attention the wall across from him. That's what Hunter did…During those hours he spent rehabbing...All his attention would remain on his leg and nothing else._

_I looked over at Dr. Scott, who was in charge of Hunter's recovery. Dr. Scott had been a Physical Therapist for twenty years and, due to his exception track record, had been given the daunting task of helping Hunter recover from an injury no Doctor had seen an athlete recover from. I walked over to him as Hunter continued to do his leg bends. "Is he still the most determined patient you've ever had?" I asked with a smile._

_Dr. Scott laughed at my question. "Being away from everything you know and love must be the hardest thing in the world…For the both of you." I nodded sadly as Dr. Scott continued, "Speaking as a spouse…I can't say I know what you and Hunter are going through…Because by no means can I. But…Speaking as a Doctor…I will say that Hunter rehabbing nonstop doesn't mean that he'll come back any sooner than expected."_

"_This's nothing…You should've seen him in the ambulance after he got hurt! There's Hunter, lying on the gurney, in more pain than I could ever possibly imagine, and __**still **__doing the math in his head for what PPV he could be back for!" I teased before getting serious, "Still…I just wish he would accept the fact that if this's gonna be our life for a while…We might as well try to make the best of it." _

_Dr. Scott nodded softly as we turned back to watching Hunter. Just then, Madison, the receptionist for the facility, as well as Dr. Scott's Daughter, peaked her head around the open door frame. "Excuse me, Stephanie, there's somebody here to see you." She said softly._

_I looked back at Madison. "It's probably just some writer from WWF Magazine, wanting the scoop about Hunter's recovery." I said as I turned back to Dr. Scott, "My Father's unbelievable…He wants the dirt, but is too proud to come get it himself!"_

_Madison got really quiet, as if there was more to it. "Uh…He says he's your __**Brother**__."_

_I stood there in shock, not wanting to believe what Madison had just said. Who could blame me…It wasn't possible…It couldn't be possible…Could it? I walked away from Dr. Scott and past Madison, almost running down the corridor towards the waiting room. When I got there, I stopped dead in my tracks, my voice losing any sense of working as I saw firsthand what Madison had said was true. Standing there in jeans and a t-shirt…Looking down at his watch like he always did when he was nervous…Was Shane. I took in his appearance, not knowing whether or not to move. Suddenly, Shane turned my way, catching my eyes with his own. _

_"Shane…" I said in a whisper as I ran straight into Shane's arms, burying my face in his neck as the tears began to fall. _

_"…Pretty Girl." Shane said softly as he pulled me closer, holding onto me with everything he had. _

_We stood there for what felt like forever, neither one of us speaking for fear of saying something we'd regret. After a few moments, the sounds of the facility began to creep into Shane and I's reunion, an indication somebody had to make the first move. _

_I sniffled back the new tears that wanted to fall as I pulled away from Shane. "You came." I gasped, my eyes welling up. The last time I said those words to Shane, Hunter was fighting for his life. Now…In some way…It felt like that all over again._

_"Of course I did." Shane said with a small smile, stroking my cheeks with his thumbs, "I'm just sorry I didn't come sooner." _

"_Shane…" I began to say, remembering the words on Christmas Eve…The "I never want to see you again's." and "You're dead to me's." that were thrown around. It wasn't very hard for Shane and I to cause immeasurable pain to each other…We had learned to from the best…Our parents._

_"I said some things…Hurtful things…" Shane said, cutting me off quickly._

_"We both said things…Things we didn't mean…" I said, cutting Shane off just as quickly, taking both of Shane's hands in mine as I led us both towards the chairs in the waiting room, "…We got caught up in everything going on with Mom and Dad and…Along the way…We forgot to watch out for each other." _

_"Steph…" Shane said sadly as we sat down, his voice cracking with emotion and sincerity, "…I'm not sorry about what went down between Dad and I…But…I am sorry I lost my Sister because of it."_

_"Well…You're not totally at fault. I mean…I let Dad control Hunter and I for so long and…Look what I have to show for it: My Husband may never wrestle again…My Father has been waiting the past year for me to get a divorce…And I lost the one man in my life who quite possibly mattered more to me than they did…" I said as the tears I had been holding back began to fall, "…My Big Brother." _

_Shane got up from his chair and bent down in front of me. "Steph…I wasn't being fair when I asked you to choose between Mom and Dad…Though looking back on the whole situation…I wouldn't have chosen either one of them." Shane said with a small smile._

_I nodded softly as I took a deep breath. "I wasn't being fair either…I watched firsthand all the stuff Dad was doing to you…And I did nothing to stop it. I guess Karma really is a Bitch…Because the same stuff I watched Dad do to you was done right back to me. And now…You hate me…Just as much as I hate myself…Possibly more." _

_"Stephanie Marie…You listen to me and you listen good…"Shane said forcefully but softly as he got up, taking the seat next to me once more. I did as he requested. "…There has not been one moment in the past eight months where I've hated you! You have no idea the number of times…Just these past two months alone…Where I've wanted to call you or email you or come to see you! I've just been…Too stubborn to admit the mistakes I made when it came to you and…"_

_"It's in the past." I said as I cut off Shane, pulling him into a hug once more before noticing the clock on the wall. It was ten to five…The Rehab Facility was gonna be closing shortly…And there was another piece of the puzzle. I pulled away from Shane, getting up from the chair to stand in front of him, "Why don't we go get Hunter and head back to the hotel?" I said, holding out my hand for Shane to take._

_Shane accepted my hand, getting up from his seat as we walked back to the room where Hunter was working out. To say Hunter was shocked by Shane's appearance would've been the understatement of the century…In fact…He would've beaten the shit out of him too if it wasn't for his Quad. But, once Shane and Hunter began to talk and the apologies were passed around, the two men who a year ago no one would've guessed would be best friends were back to being just that._

_It was back to the hotel that Shane dropped another bombshell: Marissa was in Birmingham too, waiting for Shane to call her for the okay to come. I knew that any tears I possibly had left were gonna be saved for her. Shane helped Hunter back up to the hotel room, while I waited in the parking lot for Marissa. My wait would be short lived as twenty minutes after Shane placed his call…Not even an hour after our reunion…A black BMW pulled in…With a familiar woman driving it._

_I watched her put the car into park, shutting it off and climbing out with a slam of the door. It wasn't until she started running towards me that I saw what she was wearing: A tight denim dress with black boots, her straight hair once again curly. It reminded me of the times we had fun…Where our names and the men we were married to were irrelevant._

_Marissa and I ran into each other's arms with such force that it took everything we had not to fall. "Missy…" I said with a whispered, not wanting to let go of my Best Friend…My Sister, "…I don't know what to say." _

_"I do…" Marissa said with a sigh, finally pulling away to look me in the face. Her eyes were as welled up with tears as mine, "…Never again." She said with a shake of her head. _

_I knew exactly what Marissa meant…And I felt the same way. "Never again." I repeated, shaking my head as well. _

_The two of us began to hug once more before we headed up to Hunter and I's room. Hunter was already settled in his wheelchair, while Shane had ordered dinner. A couple of hours later…Everything felt back to normal; even Hunter was genuinely smiling at the events of the evening…Something I hadn't seen him do in months. After cleaning up, Marissa pulled out a pack of cards…The old pack that was always used during our "Mcmahon-Helmsley Regime." days. "Okay, guys and gals, seeing as if we have enough Sesame Chicken and Beer to last us into the wee hours…What do you say to some Poker?" Marissa said with a devilish smile._

"_Well, Honey, before that happens…Do you think I could borrow my Sister for a minute?" Shane asked Marissa with a raise of his eyebrows, as if Marissa knew what Shane wanted to talk to me about. _

_Marissa raised them back, getting the message, before during her attention back to Hunter. I blew Hunter a kiss before I headed outside with Shane. Shane and I walked down to the BMW, leaning against the driver's side as we enjoyed the clear night sky. _

"_I'm glad you came…I've missed this." I said softly as I looked up at the stars._

"_Missed what?" Shane asked._

"_This…You and me…Me and Marissa…All of us being so close." I explained, "Not only that, but…I haven't seen Hunter this happy in a long time."_

"_He's not…You and him aren't having problems…Are you?" Shane asked, sounding concerned._

"_No…Personally we couldn't be better…Hunter knows I love him and vice versa… It's the professional side that's the problem." I said softly._

"_How so?"_

"_You know me better than anybody, Shane...Aside from Hunter of course! Remember the summer before I turned seventeen and I had to have the surgery on my knees…How miserable I was just sitting at home with nothing to do?" Shane nodded as I continued, "It's the same thing! As much as I love going with Hunter to Physical Therapy…He doesn't want my help when I'm there!"_

"_Do you want to go back to work?" Shane asked._

"_Honestly…I don't know what I want! Part of me…A very big part…Enjoys being here with Hunter…I would never just up and leave Birmingham for no reason! But then…There's that other part of me who's still so mad at Dad and Stone Cold for what they did to Hunter and what they said! On top of that…I know Hunter's angry about that too, even though he won't flat out tell me so! I see it when he's working out…It's like he sees Dad or Austin on the wall across from him! If I was to go back to work…It would be for that reason…To get revenge on Dad and Stone Cold!"_

_Shane nodded his head slowly as he stared into space with a scheming look on his face…A look I knew far too well. "Shane Brandon Mcmahon…What are you up to?"_

"…_I don't know what you're talking about!" Shane said innocently._

"_Says the man who crashed his Corvette three hours after Mommy and Daddy gave it to him for his high school graduation!" I said with a laugh. _

"_And who exactly was the ten year old Girl holding onto the back of that man's Girlfriend's seat the whole time?" Shane asked, already knowing the answer._

_I rolled my eyes before I answered back. "You forgot to mention that that ten year old Girl was horrified beyond belief!" _

"_Try again, Steph!" Shane quipped._

"_Alright…She was having a blast, and then she was horrified beyond belief!" I quipped back as I crossed my arms over my chest, secretly loving the banter that was back between Shane and I._

_Shane laughed softly next to me. "...Fine…If I tell you what I'm "Up to."…Will you fully hear me out?"_

"_Sure." I said with a small smile._

_Shane got off the driver's door, opening it and reaching across to the passenger seat, grabbing a huge manila envelope before returning to the outside of the car. I looked on with curiosity as Shane handed me the heavy packet. "What is this?" I asked softly._

"_That's a way for you to get your revenge against Dad and Stone Cold…And the whole company." Shane said._

"_I don't understand...What are you talking about?" I asked as I held onto the envelope tighter. _

_Shane got closer to me, so we were face to face. "…How much of Raw and Smackdown have you and Hunter been watching?"_

_I shrugged my shoulders. "In the beginning, not so much…It was hard to see Stone Cold was still champion. It wasn't until King Of The Ring that we got back into it…We saw your match with Kurt, by the way…You crazy Son of a Bitch!"_

_Shane smiled proudly. "I'll take that as a compliment…" Shane said with a grin before continuing, "…So…You know how WCW's been invading the shows and all of that…That there's a mole apparently letting me into the arenas and stuff?"_

_I nodded slowly, at first not quite sure where Shane was going with his questions. After a moment…I did. "Wait…It's true…Somebody's letting you in?" I asked, Shane nodding his head as I continued, "Who is it?"_

"…_Paul Heyman!" My mouth dropped as Shane explained, "It's been going on for months…Even before the purchase of WCW…We were hoping to get this to a point where Paul could buy back ECW, but…It's not gonna happen! So…I've been in talks with him and he says he's on board with someone else buying ECW…That way ECW and WCW can still join forces to take out the WWF!"_

_I was still confused. "Shane…All of this is really great…I mean it…Amazing! Having said all of that…What exactly does this…" I began to asked, motioning down to the packet in my arms, "…Have to do with me?"_

_Shane began to have the same scheming look on face as before…That's when it all made sense. "__**You want me to buy ECW**__?" I screamed, shoving the envelope back at Shane before I started to walk away._

_Shane chase after me, grabbing my arm to turn me around, still holding onto the packet with his other hand. "Listen…I know it's scary…But you said you would hear me out!" I stood still as I began to "Hear Shane Out.", "You and I always use to joke about running Dad out of business, right…Well…What if it wasn't a joke anymore…What if it could be real? Not only that, but…After everything that man has put you through…You have more than enough incentive to do this! I see it in you, Steph…You have it in you to be the most savvy business woman our industry's ever seen!" Shane handed me back the envelope, "In here is every contract for every ECW superstar that's still technically on the roster…Along with projections…Graphs …Charts…Everything you need to make your decision."_

_I took the packet back, not knowing what to say as I looked at Shane. A choice this big needed an outside opinion…An opinion that mattered the most._

"_I need to talk to Hunter about this first."_

**Okay, so that's part one of the trilogy! Sorry if it came off so fluffy, but you guys have to figure that Shane and Marissa haven't really talked to Stephanie and Hunter since Christmas…This was a big reunion! I also borrowed the Shane/Stephanie banter from Gilmore Girls…Hope you guys like it! Next…Stephanie tells Hunter about the offer and asks him what she should do! Also…Once again…Madison and Dr. Scott are made up characters! Reviewers…Please start the first chapter of 2012 off with some great input! :)**


	47. July 7, 2001

**So Jericho turned out to be the mystery superstar…Can't say I was surprised…But his return was still pretty cool! Now back to the show…Or story! LOL! Stephanie tells Hunter about the ECW offer! We know what she does…Let's see how it gets to that point! Special thanks to McmahonHelmsleyEraFan for the numbers she used in her story "Rewind."! **

**July 7, 2001**

_As Friday night became Saturday morning, I stood next to Shane in the parking lot, enjoying the night sky once more and wondering about the huge decision I had to make…As well as the role Hunter would play in it. I clutched the manila envelope closer to my chest, thinking about earlier in the evening when Shane asked me to buy ECW. I couldn't make a choice like that on my own…I needed to ask Hunter what he thought…It was the only thing I could think to do. _

_That was two hours prior…And I still hadn't gone back inside…I was too afraid to. I found myself compulsively looking up at Hunter and I's room, breathing a sigh of content when I would catch a glimpse of Hunter through the window. It wasn't until I heard Shane's voice that I snapped back to the reality._

"_Do you know when I realized you and Hunter were for real…That you guys were truly in love?" I shook my head as my eyes began to well up, the uncertainty of the situation getting to me, "It was the night of the WWF New York opening and you and Hunter were slow dancing…And I saw something that…Up until that night…I hadn't seen in a really long time…" _

"_What was it?" I asked as I began to sniffle back the tears that wanted to fall._

"…_Your smile…Your genuine smile…I knew then that Hunter must've been a keeper if he could get you to do that."_

"_Why are you telling me this?" _

_Shane put his hand on mine, the one that was holding onto the packet. "So you remember that Hunter isn't like the others...That you guys have come too far not to get your happy ending…Hunter will support whatever you do."_

_I smiled a soft smiled as I placed my free hand over Shane's; wanting to believe what he was saying was true. Shane gave me a small tug off the BMW, wrapping his arm around me as we walked back up to the room. Hunter and Marissa were sitting on the bed, watching TV, when Shane and I came in._

"_Hey guys…We thought you died out there!" Marissa teased as she got up from the bed, walking over to where Shane and I were standing._

"_No…We just had a lot of stuff to discuss." Shane said with a nod. Marissa knew what Shane was talking about, "We should probably get going." _

_Marissa nodded as she pulled me for a hug. "No matter what you decide…Never again." She whispered in my ear, repeating what she said to me in the parking lot._

"_Never again." I whispered back as we pulled apart. _

_Hugs and kisses and handshakes were passed around as Shane and Marissa said goodbye to Hunter and I before heading out. Just as Shane got to the door, he stood face to face with me. "If you make your decision before Monday…Raw's gonna be in Atlanta…We're leaving tomorrow afternoon." Shane said softly as he kissed my cheek before he walked away, closing the door as he left. I stood there quietly, holding onto the envelope with everything I had. _

_Hunter looked over at me, a mixture of happiness and fatigue on his face. "You don't look like someone who got their family back!" He teased._

_I smiled as I crossed the room, slipping off my sandals as I sat down on the edge of the bed. "I'm happy…Believe me I'm happy. I just…Gotta a lot on my mind…A lot to figure out."_

_Hunter patted the spot next to him. "Come here..." He said softly._

_I moved up the bed, cuddling up against Hunter's chest as we sat against the headboard. "We need to talk." I sighed._

_Hunter began stroking my arm. "About what?"_

_I crawled out of Hunter's embrace towards the front of the bed where the packet was sitting, grabbing it and pulling it up with me. I held it up to Hunter, as if was my College term paper and he was my Professor. "ECW."_

"_What about ECW?"_

"_Shane has been plotting for months with Paul Heyman to take out the WWF…That's who Shane's mole has been…Heyman." Hunter looked at me as I went on, "They were hoping that Heyman could get back ECW, but when that didn't work out…He signed off on someone else buying the company…That way the WWF could still be taken down."_

_When I stopped talking with no real ending to what I was saying, Hunter pulled me closer. "Steph…What are you trying to tell me?"_

_"What do you think about __**me **__buying ECW…About me buying ECW and forming an alliance with Shane and WCW?" I asked as I skimmed my fingers along Hunter's chest._

_"I think that you're the smartest woman I know and that Shane knew what he was doing when he asked you. But, Steph, I don't understand why we're talking about this. I mean…You said yes…Right?"_

_I put the envelope on the nightstand next to me, looking down at the bed in shame. "I said I needed to talk to you first…You want revenge against Dad and the WWF just as much as I do…Probably more…It only made sense to discuss it with you first. _

_Hunter laughed. "Steph…You're crazy…Why wouldn't you say yes right away?"_

"…_I had my reasons." I said, not wanting to reveal the truth._

"_Well…It doesn't matter what the reasons are…Because you're gonna do this! It's time your Father gets taken down…And how fitting it would be to be taken down by his own children!" Hunter said adamantly as he held me close once more._

_I felt the warmth of Hunter's body against my own as ran my fingers over his stomach, finding an opened spot between shirt and skin. Any doubts I had about Hunter's feelings were gone just by being in his arms. I relished in the comfort of Hunter's touch, leaning up to kiss him._

_There was a different kind of passion behind our kiss…Different from all the others we had had. I felt Hunter's tongue against mine as my hands found the waistband of Hunter's workout pants. Hunter slid his hands to my waist, feeling my body underneath my blue sundress. Even though I wanted nothing more than to have one night of normalcy, I pulled back, stopping the events that could affect Hunter's rehab. Before I could say anything, Hunter pulled me into his lap, pulling my dress up and off. My heart began to race as I took off Hunter's shirt, kissing his chest and ribs as I gently pushed Hunter onto his back. Hunter began to kiss my neck and shoulders, sending me over the edge as we began to make love._

_It was everything I remembered it to be…Everything that made being with Hunter the greatest thing in the world. When we were finished, Hunter wrapped his arm around me, trying not to do anything to affect his leg. As the moonlight streamed through the window and Hunter fell asleep, I found myself lifting my head off of Hunter's chest, leaning on the hand that had been resting there. Hunter looked so peaceful…The moment was so peaceful. Still, there was this troubling sense of fear that Hunter and I had no idea what we were in for…That whatever the future would bring would ultimately be too much._

_Sunlight streamed through the hotel window when I awoke a few hours later. I stayed on my stomach as I slid my hand across the bed, expecting to feel Hunter's warm body…What I got was a hot sheet, the room already humid from the Birmingham weather. I lifted my head and looked around for any sign of Hunter or his wheelchair…Both were gone. I looked towards Hunter's pillow…That's when I saw the note. I began to smile as I pushed myself up, thinking back to the last time Hunter had left me a random note…The night we were married. I swung my legs over, sitting on the edge of the bed as I opened the small piece of paper, reading the brief words Hunter left me: _

"_**Didn't want to wake you…You looked so beautiful. Went to rehab…Will see you when I get home. Don't worry about coming down…You've got a company to buy. Love you. Hunter.**__"_

_I smiled at the gesture, putting the note on the nightstand as I stood up and grabbed my dress from off the floor. As I slipped it on and stretched, I thought about how Hunter was right…I had a company to buy…And that was easier said than done._

_The first thing was figuring out how to buy ECW without anyone in the WWF finding out, specifically my parents. I knew that I wanted to keep Hunter and I's actual cash…That way, if this failed and Hunter and I were out of a job, we wouldn't totally be out of money…That was the easy part of the "Purchasing." issue. Unfortunately, after thinking and dissecting every option, only one choice seemed plausible…Selling the WWF stocks. As Dad had taught me growing up, stocks climb and decline everyday…And in July of 2001…They were worth a hell of a lot, so…Selling was the only sane option I had. But…It wasn't just about selling the stocks…It was about selling them to the right person. _

_I picked my phone and called a familiar number…A number I hadn't called in a long time…And like always…He picked up on the first ring. "Stephanie…Why the hell are you calling me at nine o'clock in the morning…On a Saturday?" Shane asked, his voice slurred from waking up._

_I laughed. "Now is that any way to talk your Sister…And __**Business Partner**__!" I said with a smile on my face._

_That woke Shane up as we began talking. He was so happy that I was joining on board, as was Marissa, who I could hear screaming through the phone. When I brought the issue of who to sell to, Shane brought up an interesting theory that made sense. "You need to sell to someone who hates Dad as much as we do…They'll want to pay what you're offering…Probably even more." I had a smile from ear to ear as Shane continued, "__**When**__ we're successful, Steph, you and me and Missy and Hunter…We'll have control of all the companies. But…God forbid…This doesn't turn out not like we planned…Mom and Dad will have no problem firing us. Marissa's got her own company, so that's not an issue. But, Hunter being a WWF superstar himself…Dad will take so much pleasure out of firing him…It'll be more than any other person he's screwed with. That's why you gotta keep Hunter's involvement and approval of this quiet…That way, no matter what, income will be coming in." _

_I sighed. "You bring up a good point...Got anybody who hates Dad more than we do?" I asked with a laugh._

"_You bet your ass I do…The man I sold mine to…Ric Flair." Shane said, dead serious. _

"_Well then…The Nature Boy wants to own a piece of the WWF so badly...He's about to get some more! Shane…I need you to call my buyer!"_

_By five o'clock that afternoon…I was the new owner of ECW! I sat on the bed as I waited for Hunter to come back, looking over the envelope Shane gave me. In just those eight short hours, I had seen a different side of me…The true business side. The Mcmahon-Helmsley Era was one thing…That was more of a devious and calculating side I had…I hadn't become "The Most Dominant Female in the WWF." just by being pretty. Even though I considered the plan with Shane devious and calculated…It felt different too. That whole morning and afternoon…I had been talking numbers…Deals…Buyouts…Stocks…It felt amazing…I loved it. I saw myself in the WWF Headquarters…Sitting in my leather chair…Wearing my own power suit…Not letting the business choose a woman's place anymore. _

_Just then, I heard the doorknob click and saw the door open. Hunter wheeled himself into the room, shutting the door without looking at it. "Hey…Did you get my note?" He asked as he wheeled himself over to me, moving himself from the chair to bed. Hunter wasn't fully back, but he wasn't the lost little boy either._

_I got up from my spot, moving to sit on the edge of the bed next to Hunter. "Yes I did…Very sweet." I said with a smile, placing a small kiss on Hunter's lips, "I just feel bad that I wasn't there with you."_

"_Don't…You were up to better things here…" Hunter said as he pulled me closer to him, keeping his hands on my waist, "…Speaking of which…How did it go?"_

_I begin to smile. "You're looking at the new owner of ECW!"_

_Hunter and I hugged for the longest time. After we pulled apart, I explained what happened and how I sold the stocks to Ric and how the ownership of the WWF wasn't just amongst the family...That the Board of Directors, as well as contributing companies, own their piece. This, combined with the WWF being publicly traded, meant that the family only owned sixty percent of the company…Which was then split equally. On top of that, Hunter and Marissa each had five percent from mine and Shane's parts, respectively. _

_"So basically, our family's the face of the company...All the board cares about whether or not we make them money!" Hunter said, summing it up._

"_Bingo! In actuality, Ric only owns thirty percent…Operationally…Fifty!" _

_"How much did you get ECW selling for?" Hunter asked._

_I posed like Dr. Evil from "Austin Powers.". "$1.4 million!" Hunter laughed as I continued, "It's actually kinda sad. I mean…ECW was the third largest company in our business…To see how far they've fallen sucks."_

_Hunter started to try to take off his sneakers. I saw him struggling and, even though he didn't want me to, I bent down to pull them off. When I got up to sit next to Hunter once more, he was surprisingly appreciative for my help. We smiled at each other before Hunter started to talk once more. "How much did Shane buy WCW for?"_

_"Just over $4 million." I said as I began fiddling with my bracelet…The bracelet Hunter gave me, "It's not the "Buying." part that was hard…The next part is…I have to pay everybody that works for me…Even though ECW doesn't have an income. Plus…I have to help Shane out with WCW and share costs with Dad. Ric paid me $75 million for everything…The same he paid Shane." I got really quiet as I pulled Hunter into my arms, resting my head on his shoulder, "I need to know that we're gonna be okay….I need to know that we can survive this!"_

"_I honestly don't know what to tell you, Steph. I don't want to lie and say that everything's gonna be okay…Because I don't know if it is. But…I figure it like this: I'll fight like hell to get back to you…You fight like hell to get back to me…And the rest…We'll figure out."_

_Later on that night, I climbed out of bed as Hunter stayed asleep. I opened the nightstand and took out what I needed as I went to sit at the table we had used for everything. In my possession was a pen, paper, and a small photo… It was a promotional shot of Hunter and I for Wrestlemania 2000…Before I found out I was pregnant. I can remember how mad the photographer had gotten with us…All we kept doing was making out. Finally, he came up with a compromise: If we stayed still for his shots…He would take as many as we wanted of us. I smiled at the way Hunter had his arm around my waist, his head resting in the crook of my neck as I began to laugh from him tickling me. Soon, I felt tears began to well up. I knew that I had to get this done before I lost the courage to do it at all:_

* * *

><p><em><strong>July 7, 2001.<strong>_

_**Hunter,**_

_**I'm writing this letter as I sit in the chair next to the window…You're fast asleep in the bed we have shared since this ordeal began. Soon, I will join you and be lying in your arms like I always have, once again hoping that my warmth and comfort will somehow heal you. You're not just my lover…Not just my Husband…You're my best friend…And I don't know which I love more. I love each part of you equally, just like I love the life we have built together. **_

_**Tomorrow is gonna be the hardest day of my life. I told myself that when you got hurt…I wouldn't step foot into a wrestling ring until you did…I guess the Gods have other plans in mind. There will be days in these months to come where my heart will wanna break into a million pieces...Pieces you won't be there to pick up…And it'll be up to me to be strong and find a way to get through the day with my head held high…And that's the part that hurts the most. It's not that I expected this to be easy…I just didn't think it would be this hard either. **_

_**I see the church in the distance and it reminds me of the chapel in Raleigh, where I prayed for God to help me figure out what to do. I knew that you were the man I wanted to spend my life with, even though I let my crush on Kurt waver me from that. I remember you coming to see me the next morning, thanks in part to Marissa's meddling. Standing in front of you in that hallway…Taking your hand as we walked down to that same chapel…I had never been more scared of anything in my whole life…I was so sure that you would never forgive me for what I had put through. My heart was racing through my chest as we sat there together, but you took all my fears away with one kiss and your wiseass remark about doing inappropriate things in the mist of the Lord…And you never brought up Summerslam after that…Not even when I wavered once more by becoming Kurt's manager. **_

_**For reasons that are unknown to me, I recently have found myself thinking about the miscarriage. I can still remember how you wouldn't question me when I would leave the room and be by myself the first few weeks after…And when I would come back with my eyes red and puffy from crying, you somehow knew whether I wanted to be held or be left alone. To this day, I don't know how you knew…But you did…And I'm so grateful for that. It was when, despite your accident, you remembered my due date and our Baby's birthstone that I knew I had truly picked the right man to be the Father of my children.**_

_**You have taught me and inspired me and supported me in so many ways…And I hope that one day you truly know how much that means to me. Shane told me last night that I have it in me to be the most savvy business woman our industry's ever seen…And I have you to thank for that. My work will keep me going and even though there will be times when I'm exhausted and upset because of superstars and critics and titles, the kind words and encouragement that you've always given me will get me through. They say that "Behind every great man is an even greater woman."…We're different though…We stand side by side. I know it hasn't always been easy, Hunter, but it takes a real man to do what you've done…To be with a woman who's just as successful as you. **_

_**I know you thought I was crazy for not saying yes to Shane right away, but I had my reasons and I thank you for showing me the way to go. And though you haven't asked me, I think it's time I tell you the truth. We have a marriage most people would call "Unconventional.". I mean…Who else can say that their first dates were actually plotting and scheming…And that they had two weddings with the Bride being "Drugged." at the first…Not many! The thing is, when I look at you sleeping so peacefully, wearing that same smile that you always have when you're asleep…I'm afraid…Afraid that this…You and I…Won't survive. The statistics aren't good…The odds aren't in our favor…And I worry that we'll become just another notch on the chart. Having said that, please don't be angry with me on the days I can only call once or I don't email you back until late into the night. Know that I love you and that no matter what happens…I will find a way to come back home…To come back to you…To come back to our life. **_

_**I love you, Hunter Hearst Helmsley, and I'm gonna hold you to the promise you made to me on Christmas Eve two and half years ago…That it's "Us against the world."…And if you break your promise…You'll break my heart.**_

_**Stephanie.**_

* * *

><p><strong>I can't believe how hard this chapter was to do! I was actually crying as I wrote the letter part! I did a double feature today…"The Notebook." and "Dear John."…It's a miracle I can still see from all the crying! Anyway…Next chapter is when Stephanie leaves! After that chapter…I honestly have no idea where I'm going with this! Probably when Austin joins the alliance! Reviewers…Let me have some love!<strong>


	48. July 8, 2001

**The trilogy is complete! Stephanie's about to leave Birmingham, and Hunter and her have a goodbye! I have a sweet moment planned for the end of this chapter...If you want to know what it is…You're gonna have to read it to find out! Here's a hint: Think back to the last chapter! I also suggest listening to Billy Ray Cyrus's "Ready Set Don't Go." during this Chapter...It's definetly how Hunter's feeling before Stephanie leaves! ****I'm aiming for the trouble between Hunter and Steph to start around September…And since we're in July…That means probably one…Maybe two more chapters!**

**July 8, 2001**

_"So….What time's your flight?" Hunter asked softly as I packed the last of my suitcases. Hunter and I spent the whole morning together, talking and cuddling and…Just enjoying our last few hours together. Unfortunately, as the clock changed from morning to afternoon, the countdown was happening…Whether we wanted it to or not. _

_"Why…Do you got some hot Nurse coming down here for a personal rehab session?" I quipped as I folded the last skirt, throwing it into my bag and zipping it shut._

_"No…I just wanted to know how much longer we had together!" Hunter quipped back._

_I smiled as I grabbed my suitcase, walking over to the door where the other ones sat. Once my bags were settled, I walked back over to where Hunter was sitting, putting my hand on his cheek as I looked down at him, answering his question from before. "Three."_

_"Wow…That's…" Hunter began to say as put one of his hands on my hip, turning my free wrist over with the other to look at my watch, seeing the fact that it was already 2:30, "…Not a lot of time." _

_"I know…I wish I could stay and just take the morning flight, but…Shane really wants to have this meeting tonight so that Heyman and all of the alliance can be acquainted with me." I said sadly as Hunter looked up at me. This was moment I had been dreading since I said yes to Shane…Ever since Hunter and I had gotten back together, we hadn't spent one night apart…Not one night in nine months._

_"Steph…You don't have to explain…I know how important this is to you…I can see it in your eyes…The alliance and taking down your Dad should be your main focus right now…Not having to worry about me being a burden." Hunter said seriously._

_"That's something you'll never be, Hunter…" I said, bending down to his level, "…But if we're gonna talk about "Burdens."…You're looking at one right here!" I said with a smile as I pointed to myself, "You're gonna be so sick of me emailing you and calling you and coming down here every weekend…You might get a restraining order against me…Your own Wife!"_

_"Not a chance…Unless of course…You don't kiss me?" Hunter said with a smirk as he tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear._

_I laughed softly as I leaned in, giving Hunter one of our famous kisses. I stood up after we pulled apart, sitting side by side with Hunter on our bed as we held each other's hand. I looked around the room, trying to take every part of it into my memory. I didn't know exactly when I would get a chance to be back there…I hoped that following Friday…But even that wasn't a guarantee. I could feel the tears I had been holding back all day welling up…Wanting to come out at any moment. I had been sniffling all morning…Scratch that…Since I had finished writing my letter to Hunter. _

_"It's weird though…" I said quietly,"…For as long as we've been here…I've dreamed about the day where I could go back on the road. But now...My dream's coming true…And I'm not sure I even l want it…It means nothing if I can't share it with you."_

_"I don't want you to feel like that, Steph…"Hunter said softly, "…It's amazing that you're getting a chance to go back to work...I don't want to be the reason you're upset about that."_

_I squeezed Hunter's hand. "It's not that I'm not excited to be going back to work…It's just kind of bittersweet… I don't want to leave you…I don't want to say goodbye."_

_"This isn't goodbye forever!" Hunter insisted as he pulled me into his embrace. After a moment, Hunter pulled away, kissing my forehead before putting his to mine. "I got you something…Or rather…I had something made for you!"_

"_You did?" I asked softly. Hunter nodded as he pointed to the dresser drawers, showing me where it was. I walked over to the destination, opening the drawer to find a big box. I walked back to the bed, shaking the box like it was Christmas morning, "Hunter…My birthday isn't for two months."_

_"I know, but…Marissa helped me with this. It's like a goodbye present/ keepsake/something you've been wanting to do for a while thing…It's for both of us."_

_As soon as Hunter it was something I had wanted to do for a while…My heart jumped out of my chest. I took the lid off the box as quickly as I could; opening it to reveal what I knew was true. Inside was a silver photo album of all of the pictures of Hunter and I...All the away from the ring stuff the world didn't get to see. Dinners…Poker Games…Times where we had the house to ourselves…Moments that were just Hunter's and mine. _

_I shook my head as I began to smile with everything I had, speechless that Hunter had hid this from me…Shocked that Marissa and Hunter had time to do this in twenty four hours…Yet again…They had probably had been planning it since the night Marissa and Shane had come over. Tears finally began to escape and roll down my cheek as Hunter pulled me into embrace once more. _

_"See…No worries." Hunter said with a small smile, "It's like I said…This isn't goodbye forever, it's just...Goodbye for now. These months are gonna be difficult, Steph, there's no getting around that. But…Before you know it…I'll be back on the road with you...Kicking ass and taking names!" I looked up at Hunter as the tears continued to fall. Hunter wiped them away with his thumb as he continued, "I'd be lying if I said I didn't want you to stay…But I'm not gonna let you…Do you know why…Because you're gonna change our business...Even though you don't know it yet!" Hunter whispered._

_"It doesn't matter if I leave or if I stay…I'm gonna love you forever!" I said softly as I thought to what I had for Hunter, "After I leave…I want you to go to the nightstand…There's something there for you."_

_Hunter nodded softly as he held me closer, letting me feel safe and secure like so many times before. At that moment, Shane showed up with Marissa, looking like the odd man out. Earlier in the day, Hunter made it very clear that it was Shane's responsibilty to protect me when he couldn't...Shane agreed without hesitation. Marissa took my luggage down as Hunter and I said our goodbyes. When I cried my last tear, I got up from the bed, clutching the scrapbook to my chest as I walked towards the door; standing in the doorframe one last time as I looked back at Hunter…It took everything I had to walk down to the limo. _

_Once I was settled and the car was on the way to the airport, I gently started skimming through the photo album, remembering each moment as if it just happened. When I got to the end, there was letter waiting for me…A long letter…Written that morning. I opened the folded piece of paper, recognizing Hunter's handwriting. That's when I noticed the small photo that fell out…The same small photo that I had stuck in Hunter's letter. I sat back into the limo's seat, smiling as the tears began to fall once more…Reading the words Hunter, for some reason, couldn't tell me himself:_

* * *

><p><em><strong>July 8, 2001.<strong>_

_**Stephanie,**_

_**I'm writing this letter as you're off getting breakfast with Shane…It isn't easy because I know I won't be there when you read it…I won't get to comfort you and love you when you're done. **_

_**Our love is hard to explain, Steph…On one hand, we're simple and easy and carefree...But in the other…We're complicated and intense and passionate. Being with you has taught me the importance of love…Of opening your heart to someone when your head is telling you not to. You have showed me what it means to truly care for another person…And I'm a better man because of it. When I look at you, I see your courage and intelligence and beauty and I know I've played a role in them getting stronger since we've been together…If only a role. Because the truth is, Steph, I meant what I said in New York…You would've found your way without me. **_

_**I know you think that my love for you is second to the love I have for the ring, but as I told you once before…"I love being in that ring more when you're there with me.". In these months to come…The life I have with you will be my reason for getting through rehab each day…These are just a few things that it'll keep me going:**_

_**1. Your laugh and your smile...And how long it took for you to truly let me see them.  
>2. Your obsession with Vanilla…Whether it's your shampoo…Your ice cream…Or your coffee.<br>3. Your need to twiddle your hair when no one's watching…And how deeply in love with you I am every time you do it.  
>4. Your love of the Yankees…Even when we're away from New York…The excitement on your face when you caught your first home run ball.<br>5. Your body next to mine…And how right it feels.**_

_**I know all of this sounds corny, but these five are just that…Five…Out of a list that could go on forever. I love you, Stephanie Mcmahon, and I can't wait for the day where we can be together…For good. But…Until then…You'll be in my mind…And in my heart.**_

_**Hunter.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this was so short guys...I thought it would've been longer! I hope you guys didn't think Hunter's letter was too fluffy…I wanted Stephanie to be surprised just like Hunter was gonna be with her's! Plus…Having Hunter put the same photo in Steph's letter that she put in his…Very smooth! Also…The scrapbook will play a role later on in the story! I know a lot of you guys have been asking about this, so…Here I am...Delivering for the next chapter...Stone Cold joining the alliance and Steph's feelings about it! To everybody…Past reviewers and first timers…I would love to hear from you!<strong>

**Note: A serious question to the readers of this…How should I address September 11? I was fourteen at the time…And while I didn't lose anybody on that tragic day…I know that a lot of you guys out there weren't so fortunate! I'm very torn between doing a chapter and just mentioning it during a therapy session…Seeing as if HHH and Stephanie were really dating by this point! So please…If you guys could give me your honest opinion...I would be appreciative! **


	49. July 20, 2001

**This chapter was the hardest I've ever had to do…Forget every other time I've said that! I have the rest of the story planned out…It's just getting past this part that gave me the most difficulty…But here it is! This is another of those "How did Stephanie feel about this?" moments…Stone Cold in the Alliance! I, like a lot of Stephanie/HHH fans, I was confused at the fact that after the moving speech Stephanie gave after HHH's injury, that she could be in the Alliance with Austin and act like nothing ever happened! Well…Now we're all gonna find out how that whole scenario came to be…At least in the Fan Fiction World! Plus…A little fluff before all the bad stuff starts! ENJOY! :)**

**July 20, 2001**

"Twenty Four hours after leaving Birmingham, I was walking past my Father down the entrance ramp towards my Brother. Revealing myself as the new owner of ECW…On live TV no less…I'll never forget the look on Dad's face...It was everything I was hoping it would be: An equal combination of shock, hurt…And fear. I saw it Dad's eyes as Shane and I looked up at him…He was scared…Scared that all the torment and anguish that he had put his children through would ultimately be the death of the company that he loved…The company that in our eyes…He loved more than us."

"How did the WWF superstars that joined the Alliance take to you being there?" The therapist asked. The lengthy three hour sessions were the hardest…They delved into stuff I had hidden from the world …That I hadn't told another soul. Still, I had come so far…In part because if those draining sessions.

"They didn't know what to think at first…A lot of the guys I really didn't have any past issues with…The Dudley Boyz were the only ones…And that was dealt with right off the bat. But…After everybody realized I wasn't there to screw them over…They all came to respect me like they were respecting Shane and Paul Heyman…And that's all I wanted: Not to be listened to because I was "Vince's Daughter." or "Shane's Sister." or "HHH's Wife."…To be listened to for being just as much of a Boss to them as the other two." I said, running my fingers through my hair.

"Going into Invasion…Did you fully believe that the Alliance would win?" The therapist asked as she crossed her legs.

"Truthfully…I faked it really well. Up until it was time to put together the Alliance team…I had all the faith in the world with who I had on my roster, as well as Shane's. But…After that…I could only say that while I knew that we wouldn't go down quietly… I also knew that it wouldn't have been surprising if the WWF beat us either. I mean…You have to look back to the teams: Booker T, The Dudley's, DDP, and Rhyno vs. Stone Cold, Angle, Undertaker, and Kane. I can't speak for Shane or Heyman, but…You get where I'm going with this."

The therapist nodded as she finished her thought, writing on her clipboard before turning her attention back to me. "How was your relationship with Hunter during those first couple of weeks?"

I smiled softly, thinking back to that time. "We had lucked out right off the bat. The Smackdown after my big reveal was in Birmingham, so I was able to fly back and see Hunter more than I was gonna be normally…I had gotten my wish. Afterwards, it was a cross country trip: Five different cities…Over 2,700 miles…All within a Twelve day time frame. Somehow though…Hunter and I were making it work: Emails and Phone Calls going in and out all day…Me coming to see him from Friday morning to Sunday Night...My photo album with me on the days I got homesick…Hunter was always with me."

"You mentioned that going into Invasion that your faith was starting to diminish…What changed it around?"

"…Making a deal with the Devil…Or my case…A Rattlesnake…"

* * *

><p><em>Hunter was recuperating better than expected, going straight from the wheelchair to walking on his own without crutches a week after I left, using medication only when he pushed himself too hard at rehab…Which knowing how Hunter was…Meant always. Despite my heart aching when I couldn't be there to see it happen…Nothing compared to seeing the sight for the first time when my flight landed back in Birmingham: Hunter waiting at the gate…Standing there with a dozen Red Roses. Once I knew for certain that Hunter was able to move freely…It was time to get us out of the hotel and into an actual apartment…Which was exactly what Hunter and I did, finding a beautiful studio that was actually closer to the rehab facility than the hotel was. The loft wasn't New York…Or even Greenwich…But it had a living room and a kitchen and a hallway and…It was an actual home.<em>

_A week after moving Hunter in, I was back in Birmingham, preparing for the match at Invasion…Hoping that there was a miracle out there for the Alliance. The Baseball deadline was July 31…Mine was July 22. I'd been burning the candle at both ends for the past two weeks…And it was finally starting to catch up with me. _

_Before I knew it, I was curled up on the loveseat in the living room, halfway between being sleep and awake when the smell of something amazing hit my senses…A perfect combination of Onions and Peppers. Soft strums of music played throughout the studio as I gradually awoke, my eyes adjusting to the light in the room. I sat up slowly, noticing the grey and blue blanket that covered me. I smiled to myself, remembering how the blanket kept Hunter and I warm during our reunion, and then soon silently cursing Hunter for putting it over me in the first place…It was July in Alabama after all. I sat up on the loveseat, stretching muscles that had been pushed to the limit since I went back on the road. _

_I stood up from the loveseat, wandering over to the kitchen Island and pulling out one of the bar stools to sit down. I rested my head in my hand, admiring Hunter's body and what the rehab had done to it…But it wasn't just the sight in front of me that left me amazed. I couldn't believe how emotionally close Hunter and I were, despite the distance we'd been apart. All those times Hunter should've left me…The days I spent in the hospital thinking I would never see him again because of Austin…They seemed like a lifetime ago._

_Before Hunter…Men had broken my heart and stolen my trust…Leaving me devastated and alone…Dad and Shane and Andrew were just three in a long list. Once Hunter and I became "Spouses With Benefits.", I told myself that I wouldn't make the same mistakes I had made in the past…That I wouldn't let Hunter into my heart…Just my bed…And at first…It worked: No love…No commitment…No connection…Strictly Physical and Professional._

_That was until Armageddon…Until Hunter promised to not let anything happen to me…Until I let myself believe that I could find happiness again…Even in the most unexpected place. And almost two years later…No other man had ever come close to what I felt for Hunter…No other man ever would…I knew that…I had always known that._

_"Hey." Hunter whispered gently, his voice breaking through my thoughts._

_I looked up in surprise to see Hunter leaning over the Island, looking at me with the same dark Hazel eyes that left me weak in the knees. "Hey." I answered back with a smile, my voice still rough and dry from the sleep. I reached out one of my hands to take one of Hunter's, stroking my thumb against his knuckles, "Sorry…I was just in my own little world."_

_"So I saw…" Hunter teased, "…How was your nap?" _

_My heart melted when I saw the underlying concern in Hunter's eyes. I couldn't believe it…Wasn't I supposed to be worrying about him…Not the other way around? I removed my hand from Hunter's and moved it up to his face, cupping his cheek in my palm. "Really good…I definitely needed it. Just a question, though...Did you go to the store while I was asleep?"_

_"No…" Hunter said with a laugh, "…Believe it or not, I actually do go shopping when you're not here!"_

_"Really?" I asked with a tease…And a yawn._

_Hunter ignored my wiseass remark and focused directly on my sigh, "Are you okay…You can go lay back down if you want?" He asked._

_I pulled my hand away from Hunter's face as I got off the bar stool, walking around the kitchen Island towards him...A smile never leaving my face. I slipped my arms around Hunter's waist and leaned my head against his chest, content with the sound of Hunter's heart against my ear. Hunter wrapped his arms around my shoulders as he kissed the top of my head, pulling me closer._

_"It's just…We're finally alone…It seems so long since it's been just the two of us." I sighed as I snuggled closer to Hunter. It was true…Between Shane and Marissa coming down to apologize, then helping us move into the loft a week later…Hunter and I hadn't had a night to ourselves in quite a while. I knew that it wasn't gonna get any easier…That the miles apart were gonna get longer and harder…I was preparing myself for it. It was then I decided to change the subject, moving my head to look up at Hunter, "How's your rehab going…Are you still the most popular patient in Physical Therapy?" I asked with a tease._

_"Well…" Hunter moved out of my embrace, tracing his fingers up and down my arms as he looked down at me. Hunter opened his mouth, and then shut it just as quickly: as if he rethought what he wanted to say. "…If I start telling you about everything I'm doing…That's all we're gonna talk about…And I don't wanna do that, Steph. I wanna know about you…Not Stephanie Mcmahon Helmsley, ECW Owner…I wanna know about Stephanie Mcmahon Helmsley, my Wife…I don't want what's going with us professionally to interfere with the short amount of time we have together personally. Tonight…I'm all yours." Hunter said in a serious tone._

_Hunter couldn't have known how comforting his words were for my heart. "All mine, huh." I whispered._

_"Yeah." Hunter grinned, "I thought we'd eat first and then we can do whatever you want."_

_"Whatever I want…Now how can I argue with that?" I asked with a smile as I pulled away from Hunter, letting him get back to the stove as I hoisted myself up onto the counter next to him. Hunter tossed some Ground Chicken in the pan that had the Onions and Peppers as I watched. "What are you making anyway?" I asked as I scooted closer to Hunter and the stove._

_"Honestly…I don't know! I saw the Chicken and the Onions and the Peppers and I just…Felt like experimenting!" Hunter answered back as he continued to mash up the Chicken._

_"Need any help?" I wondered as I ripped my top off and threw it behind me towards the couch, sitting there in my shorts and tank top as the Alabama heat finally became too much._

_"Nope." Hunter said as he watched my semi striptease, "Hot?" He quipped._

_"A little!" I quipped back with a shrug, kicking my feet against the cabinets as I watched Hunter cook._

_Hunter moved to stand in front of me, his hands resting on my legs. "Maybe if you wore a little less clothing, you wouldn't be sweating your ass off!" He teased. _

_"It's been rainy and cold in Boston for the last three days...Give me a break!" I responded, leaning towards Hunter._

_Hunter smirked at me as he leaned against the counter, sliding his hands further up my thighs. "Break given!" He said, moving away from the counter just as quickly as he came over, returning to the pan on the stove._

_"You're a tease!" I playfully pouted. _

_Hunter looked over at me, smiling softly. "That's why you married me!" Hunter said as he finished up, letting his concoction cook the rest of the way through._

"_One reason among many!" I said, pulling Hunter towards me to continue what we started. Just then, as on cue, my cell started ringing in my shorts pocket. Hunter and I both sighed as I pulled out my phone, looking down at the caller ID, "It's Shane!" _

_Hunter frowned down at me as I held out my hand to stop any frustration that wanted to come out. Hunter returned to finishing dinner as I hopped down from the counter, making my way from the kitchen to the bedroom as I pushed the talk button on my phone. "Shane…What the hell could possibly be going on that it couldn't wait until Sunday…You know this's Hunter and I's only time together?" I screamed as I hit the bedroom, slamming the door._

"_I know and I'm really sorry…But you just answered your own question!"_

"_What're you talking about?" I asked as I walked over to the closet, holding my phone to my ear as I searched for my Burgundy halter dress…Being relieved when I found it close to the back. I grabbed the dress off the hanger and walked over to the bed, waiting patiently for Shane's answer as I sat down._

"_You just asked what was going on that it couldn't wait until Sunday, right…Well I called because of Sunday! I just got off the phone with Paul…Guess who wants to betray the WWF at Invasion…Guess!" Shane exclaimed, like a kid who had an important secret._

_I held the phone to my ear once more as I stood up from the bed, unzipping my Denim shorts and pulling them off, throwing them into the hamper as I stood there in my tank top and thong. "Who, Shane…Who wants to betray the WWF at Invasion?" I asked in a patronizing tone. Despite my attitude, I did want to know who it was…Just not when Hunter and I were about to have our romantic dinner._

"…_Stone Cold!" Shane said, delivering his bombshell. _

_Thank God the bed was behind me as I fell back. I caught myself as I sat down, not believing what Shane had just told me. "I…I don't understand…Austin just Stunned everybody he could get his hands on…And I do mean __**everybody**__…What changed in twenty four hours?" I asked, still in shock._

"_I don't know! All Heyman told me was that after you and I left for the airport last night, Stone Cold came to his hotel room and said that what he did on Raw didn't change anything with Team WWF…That Dad and all of them aren't valuing him like they should be…And that he wants to be on a team where he knows he'll be appreciated!" Shane explained._

"_Well, I hope that Paul told him "No!"… I asked. When I didn't get a response the first time, I tried again with a little emphasis, "…Right?"_

_Shane got really quiet on the other line. "He told Stone Cold that it wasn't up to Him or I…That the deciding vote was yours."_

"_What? Shane…How can I be in the same room with that Son of a Bitch…Let alone on the same side…After everything he's put Hunter and I through? How?" I asked, letting my emotions get the best of me._

"_Once again, Pretty Girl…You just answered your own question!" Shane said cunningly. Even though we were the phone, I could see Shane forming the scheming look he perfected so well as he continued, "I know you remember what Austin did to you and Hunter…And I know I remember what he did to you and Hunter…But he don't know that! Stone Cold thinks that you and I're so wrapped up with Dad and the Alliance and Invasion that we wouldn't dare make it personal by screwing with him…But we would…And we are! So…This's what I propose, Steph: Austin betrays the WWF at Invasion and he joins the Alliance …We make him think that everything's in the past…And then when the time's right…We betray him…Stone Cold won't be able to go back to the WWF and he won't be in the Alliance…Austin'll be done! I talked to Heyman and he loves the idea…All that's left's what you think!"_

_Even though I was hesitant, I also had to admit that Shane's plan was actually kinda brilliant. I smiled a small smile at the thought of screwing over Stone Cold…Just like he had screwed over Hunter and I. Still, the thought of having to stand side by side with him also made my skin crawl. Once again…A decision like this called on another opinion. "I have to talk to Hunter about this first." I said with a sigh._

"_Alright…Call me tomorrow with the details…I have to get back to Paul who has to get back to Austin." Shane said softly, understanding the situation as he hung up._

_After I got off the phone with Shane, I sat on the bed for the longest time, thinking about what I should do. Leaving Hunter behind and going back on the road was one thing, but…Being on the same side as Stone Cold…The man that had done so much to Hunter and I…Was a totally different subject…Even if the plan was to betray him. I pulled myself together and grabbed my dress as I got up from the bed._

_A couple of hours later, the studio was lit in candlelight that created a beautiful glow over Hunter and I as we sat opposite each other at the kitchen table. The remains of our meal lay discarded on our plates as we sat quietly, enjoying each other's company. _

_"What're you thinking?" I asked gently as I sipped on the remainder of my wine. Despite the love and adoration I was feeling from Hunter, all I could think about was Shane's surprise…And how it would affect my marriage…I would soon learn that I wouldn't have to wait long for my answer._

_"That you look beautiful…" Hunter said with a smile as his hand reached across the table to hold mine, "…And that I'm sorry I won't be there when you and Shane screw Austin."_

_I started to choke, coughing heavily as Hunter's words hit me. Once I had control of my voice, I put my glass down and attempted to ask the obvious question…__**Attempted **__being the operative word. "How did you…When did you…"_

"_The walls in this place are very thin…That plus the fact your voice carries when there's emotions involved…I heard everything." _

"_You think I should do it…Don't you?" I asked, already knowing the answer. Hunter nodded with a grin that could go toe to toe with Shane's, "Well…Since there's nothing I do better than revenge…I guess it's only fitting that I betray Stone Cold just like he's betraying the WWF." I said with a warm smile as I squeezed Hunter's fingers, looking down at our joined hands. _

_"Steph…I miss you…And if you screwing Austin means that you come home sooner…I'm all for it." Hunter said softly. _

_I looked up at Hunter once more as his beautiful confession caused sobs to catch into my throat and tears to well up in my eyes. I let go of Hunter's hand and got up from my chair, coming around the table to sit down in Hunter's laps. I closed my eyes as I wrapped my arms around Hunter's neck, making sure not to swing my legs towards his Quad as I laid my forehead against Hunter's._

_"I miss you, too… "I whispered with a smile as I softly kissed Hunter's lips, moving one of hands away from his neck to rest on his cheek, "…I'm always missing you. But…I'm here now…And I'm not going anywhere." _

_"Yet." Hunter said with a sigh. I put my finger to Hunter's lips as I pulled him closer, kissing away anything else Hunter wanted to say. _

_So many times the passion that Hunter and I had for each other had taken us over the edge…But on that night…It wasn't about the passion…It was about the love. My lips left Hunter's as I leaned once more on his forehead, happy just to be wrapped in his arms. My eyes watched the candles as they flickered, creating dancing shadows throughout the loft. Hunter slid his fingers over my arms before easing me off his lap so he could stand. Once he did, I looked at Hunter curiously as he picked up my unfinished glass of wine and handed it to me before picking up his own, taking hold of my free hand with his own as he gently pulled me towards the balcony._

_My heart was beating like crazy inside my chest as I followed behind. This was a side of Hunter I hadn't seen in a long time…His romantic side...But as he pulled me out onto the balcony and placed our glasses on the table…I recognized it right away. When Hunter reached for me and turned me around so he was directly behind me, I could feel the heat building up inside my body…And it wasn't just the Alabama humidity._

_My body calmed down as soon as I felt Hunter's hand come to a rest on top of mine, his body so close that I could feel his breath in the crook of my neck. _

_"Hunter…" I quivered as I leaned further back. _

_"It's okay." Hunter whispered as he slowly turned me in his arms so I was facing him, letting go of my body as if something told him to. _

_I gently pulled Hunter back towards me, finishing my thought from before. "…Dance with me…Dance with me like you did the night of the WWF opening." I whispered as I let go of Hunter's hand, running my fingers up his chest to wrap around his neck._

_Hunter smiled down at me as he slipped his arms around my waist, pulling me tightly against his body as we began to sway to the strums of music that came from inside the studio. _

_Shane was right…That night at the opening…I couldn't even remember a time before that where I was that happy…I couldn't even put into words how the man whose arms I was in made me feel…Even a year and half later I couldn't. Hunter's eyes met mine and so many words that had we hadn't be saying as of late were finally being said without any words._

* * *

><p>"The next day I called Shane and told him that the plan was on board…Stone Cold joined the Alliance at Invasion…And we had it planned to betray him. The summer then turned into a rollercoaster ride: Titles changed hands…And companies. Superstars changed companies. Hell…Andrew even joined the Alliance…Which was very interesting."<p>

"Now that you mention it…How did you deal with that…How did Hunter deal with that?" The therapist asked.

"It's like I said on Raw when we talked…Andrew and I were kids when we got together. I mean…It's not like I forgave him for treating me the way he did, but…I just…Moved on from it. Hunter on the other hand…That took some convincing…He definitely held Shane to his promise that he would protect me. I don't know why though…I don't know what he thought Andrew would do, but…I was able to keep Andrew in check."

"By flirting with him…Like you did with a lot of the wrestlers in the Alliance?" The therapist asked, knowing the answer. I shrugged as she continued, "Was that a release for you when Hunter wasn't around?"

"…Yes and No: Yes because when Hunter and I were apart, I wasn't getting the attention that I normally would from him…Despite the emailing and phone calls and weekend visits…And no because I remembered how it was with Kurt in the beginning of our friendship…Just like Hunter could get Kurt to do his dirty work…So could I. I just…Used that mentality with the Alliance…And it worked."

"You said that the summer turned into a rollercoaster ride…Not just professionally I assume."

I sadly shook my head. "Hunter and I were great through the rest of July and all of August. I know I said that when we were apart I felt abandoned…But the times that we were together made it feel like a three day honeymoon…Every time. I let myself think that the distance between us was shrinking to something we were gonna get through…That the hard part was over. Every time I flipped my calendar…All my fears and worries I had when I first left Birmingham were slowly diminishing. I was starting to believe that there was nothing in the world that could come between us…Then came September 11."

**So seeing as if I hardly got any answers to my question…I guess I'm gonna have to wing it! The next chapter takes place after the special Smackdown in Houston! For those who were affected…Please don't be offended…I'm gonna do the next chapter to the best of my ability! The next chapter's also when Hunter and Stephanie have their huge fight…It's the buildup of a lot of stuff that comes out in one fast swoop! **


	50. September 14, 2001

**As all of you know by now…I usually have something witty or charming or sweet to say to start off each chapter...An anecdote about how I'm doing the day I post a chapter…How my holiday was if one just occurred…Something about HHH or Stephanie that can be a topic for PMing! However…This chapter's not like the others…Because I knew when I started this story this past July…This situation was gonna come at some point. **

**I'd been a Freshman in high school for only a week on 9/11…And despite being less than an hour away from NYC…I never got the chance to see the Twin Towers up close. Please know I'm not trying to make light of what happened...I'm just trying to tell part of a story that unfortunately took place during that time. Special mention to MaryScarletMansion for discussing this subject with me…Your conclusion was dead on and your advice was much appreciated…Thank you so much!**

**September 14, 2001**

The heat and humidity of the summer was in full gear as I sat in the therapist's office for our session. It was a Monday afternoon…July 8…Exactly three months since I started my therapy. That seemed irrelevant as I stared out the window, looking towards Lower Manhattan…Towards the World Trade Center Site. The city has been my second home since I was a little Girl…The Zoos and the Museums and Central Park and Yankee Stadium…I've loved it all. There wasn't one specific moment when I started considering myself a New Yorker…I just…Always have.

"What it is about the city that keeps you drawn to it?" The therapist asked, cutting through the silence as if she knew what I was thinking.

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts as I turned back to her. "I don't know…I guess the best way I can describe it is…You look around the city and just know there's some good left in the world…And that gives me hope."

The therapist nodded before asking the question I knew was imminent. "Where were you on September 11?"

I sat there for a second before answering her. "Shane, Marissa, and I were still in San Antonio from Raw…Marissa had flown down to see some friends from College. Shane barged into my room in our suite and started shaking me like crazy; telling me I had to see what was going on…I wasn't even registering what was on the TV until I saw "Live." on top of the screen and by that time…Both towers had been hit. I don't really remember a lot from after I found out…Just certain things: The Superstars and Divas trying to get a hold of their loved ones…The others watching the news coverage…Dad, Shane, Marissa, and I trying to help any way we could with charities and donations."

"How was the situation with your Dad…Considering what you said about him and the fact you and Shane were trying to run the WWF out of business?" The therapist asked.

"It became pretty clear pretty fast our bullshit meant nothing…For the rest of the week…Dad and Shane and I put everything aside and worked together. Looking back…I think Shane and I lost our edge...Our drive to destroy Dad and the company. I mean…How could it not…Everything changed the instant the first plane hit." I responded, realizing how true those words were. September of 2001 seemed like another world ago. I placed my hand on my stomach, thinking of what kind of world my Daughter would've been growing up in had I not miscarried…I didn't know if it was better or worse than the one before 9/11.

"Did you get a hold of Hunter at all?"

I nodded. "I reached him about ten o'clock that night...You have to figure the cell phone networks were crashing left and right from all of the people trying to get through to their families. Hunter was just as shocked as I was about what had happened. I mean…He doesn't have such a history with New York like I do, but…He grew to love it here because of me. I stayed on the phone with Hunter for as long as I could and just…Cried until I couldn't do it anymore."

"Tell me about the first Smackdown after the attacks."

"Every sporting event across the World was put on hold after September 11…Everyone except us…Dad was adamant about that. For as long as I can remember, my Father's always been Patriotic…Even before 9/11. Once he knew the airports were opened, he made sure everybody on the rosters…Not just the WWF, but the Alliance as well…Was sent to Houston, where Smackdown was supposed to be on that Thursday. As it turned out, Smackdown was the first mass gathering of people since September 11…But we knew going in business wasn't gonna be like usual. Standing on that stage with every Superstar and Diva…Listening to Lillian Garcia sing the Stars Spangled Banner…Was surreal. We weren't two different rosters and we weren't the same people the fans normally booed for or cheered for…We were all Americans that night."

The therapist wrote on her clipboard before returning to me. "You got a lot of crap for your comments concerning the attacks…Did you not?"

"Everybody was asked if they wanted to say a few words…I think only thirty of us did…Myself included. I'm ashamed about what I said…I said what I knew wouldn't make me fall apart and make me seem human…Like a normal person. It's sad, really…During America's darkest hour…I was still thinking like Stephanie Mcmahon, Vince Mcmahon's Daughter and not Stephanie Mcmahon Helmsley, Proud American. If I could go back to that night and say something different…I would…More than you can possibly imagine."

"Is it safe to assume 9/11 made you stop and think?" The therapist asked.

I nodded sadly. "All I could think about was all the people who lost their loved ones and how they would never get to be with them or tell them they loved them or anything like that. I talked with Shane about how I was feeling…And he understood completely. Shane knew how close he came to having Marissa be in the city when the planes hit…It wasn't so farfetched to think she could've been hurt. But…Shane had Marissa in Houston with him…He could be with her and tell her he loved her. Meanwhile…Hunter was Seven Hundred miles away…And all I wanted to do was the one thing the people who lost their Families couldn't…Be with the one I loved."

"What did you do about that?"

"As soon as Smackdown was over, I went back to the hotel and packed as quickly as I could…Shane had stayed behind to talk with Dad. When I barged through the door, Marissa didn't know what was going on or why I was packing so quickly…But I didn't take the time to explain…I simply kissed her on the cheek and told her to tell Shane two things for me…"

"What were they?"

"…"I'm going home."…And "I don't know when…Or if…I'm coming back."…"

* * *

><p><em>It was after Midnight on Friday morning when my taxi pulled up to the loft. I got out and paid my fare, letting the clear night sky welcome me home as I made my way into the apartment complex. I got to the front door and used my key to open it, making my way inside as quietly as I could. I placed my bags on the floor as I closed the door behind me, allowing my eyes to adjust to the complete darkness of the living room before moving silently towards the bedroom, knowing that's where Hunter would be. <em>

_I could see Hunter's left leg sticking out from underneath the loose sheet he had draped over his waist as I walked into the bedroom, the six inch scar on his Quad accentuated by his tan skin. I couldn't believe how far Hunter had come…And how much of it I had missed. In that moment, everything became clear in my mind: Being by Hunter's side, Personally and Professionally…Physically and Emotionally, was where I always belonged…And it was about time I got back to that. Tears began to well up in my eyes as I slipped off my jacket and shirt, leaving them to fall on the floor._

_I got closer to the bed and sat down, taking a few seconds to watch Hunter while he slept. His distinctive smile and long eyelashes were even more breathtaking now they were highlighted by the moonlight streaming in through the window._

_I pulled off my boots and socks, standing up to remove my slacks before climbing into bed, trying not to wake Hunter as I cuddled next to his chest. It didn't matter I had just left Birmingham that Sunday before…Whether it was four days or four months or four years…I had missed Hunter so much. It used to be I couldn't think of a time where Hunter and I were apart...Now it seemed we always were…And I was determined to change that._

_I tried to let the anguish and grief of the last few days leave my body as I picked up Hunter's hand and threaded his fingers with mine, resting them on his chest as I laid my head next to them, listening to Hunter's heartbeat. It was always those quiet and intimate times…Before __**and **__after Hunter's injury…I cherished the most…They were where I allowed myself to believe Hunter and I could make it through anything. _

_"You know for a second there I thought this was all a dream." A deep familiar whisper came from above, startling me as I felt his free hand rest on the small of my back._

_Without giving me a chance to respond, Hunter pulled me closer so my head nestled between his neck and shoulder. I tried to allow myself to relax, hoping the feel of Hunter's fingertips moving up and down my spine and his lips on my temple would calm me in a way words couldn't. _

_I laid my lips against the side of Hunter's throat, kissing multiple times. "No dream…I'm here." I said as I sniffled back the tears that wanted to come out, trying to reassure myself as well as Hunter._

_As I felt Hunter slide his fingers up towards my shoulder, I couldn't seem to shake the feeling of unhappiness that was in the pit of my stomach when I thought about how it shouldn't have taken an National tragedy for me to get my priorities back in order. _

_I placed my chin on Hunter's chest, undoing our hands so I could lean on mine. Hunter opened his eyes slowly, reaching out his free hand to trace his thumb over my lips. "What're you doing here?" Hunter asked as his eyes met mine._

_I smiled slightly. "I missed you…" I whispered as I placed a soft kiss on Hunter's chest, my voice weighed down with emotion, "…And I needed you to know how much I love you and…"_

_Before I could finish, Hunter took my words away, holding me close to his chest as he kissed my lips. "I missed you too." He said with a smile after we pulled apart, our foreheads touching, "What happened?" Hunter asked with fear written all over his face._

_I shook my head against Hunter, tearing my gaze away from him as I closed my eyes. "You spoke to Shane…Didn't you?" I said with a heavy breath. _

_"Yeah, I spoke to Shane." Hunter responded, his voice cutting through mine, "Why didn't you call me? I would've come to get you or had a limo at the airport waiting for you or…" _

_"I just wanted to come home…I didn't care how." I sighed as I cut Hunter off, the pain I was feeling showing through. I sniffed back the tears that were on the verge of falling. I had always been a woman who kept my emotions hidden from everyone…Who'd been taught at a very young age to not show weakness or vulnerability. It wasn't until I met Hunter that I began to actually let my defenses down._

_Hunter moved onto his side, bringing me with him so we were face to face. "Steph…What's going on?" He asked nervously as he smoothed my hair away from my eyes, seeing my reluctance to respond. _

_Tears flooded my eyes as I fought the welling sadness inside my heart. How could I tell Hunter that because of thousands of people losing their lives, I wanted to come home and be his Wife and Manager and Partner full time…When I shouldn't have left Birmingham in the first place! _

_"Stephanie?" Hunter asked again, even more frantic than before. _

_The love in Hunter's voice caused my walls to crack, bringing a tidal wave of sorrow with it. I shut my eyes fiercely, trying desperately to stop the tears from coming…A try that proved unsuccessful. Without a word, Hunter wrapped his arms around me and laid his back on the bed, holding me tight against his body as I shook._

_After what seemed like hours, I finally moved against Hunter, keeping my body pressed firmly against his. I knew I had to tell him what I was feeling…If only to release any fears he was having. I took a shaky breath. "I wanna come home…For good!" I said brokenly as a single tear fell down my cheek, "I wanna walk away from the Alliance…None of it matters if I don't have you!" _

_"Oh Steph." Hunter sighed as he kissed the top of my head._

_I was silent for a long time as I laid against Hunter's chest, letting his touch ease away my emotions. The last forty eight hours had been tiring…Mentally and physically…And I needed Hunter's comfort more than ever before. I closed my eyes and gradually fell into a dreamless sleep._

_A few hours later, I slowly opened my eyes. For a few moments, I wondered why I couldn't move and why I was so incredibly warm. My mind wandered back over the events of my surprise arrival, and sudden awareness started to creep over. I noticed a warm hand on my hip and quickly realized I was still in Hunter's embrace from the night before…Still cuddled against his chest like so many nights and mornings before. I couldn't help but smile at the man lying next to me, knowing just by his steady breathing that he was still asleep. _

_Using every ounce of strength I could muster, I gently removed Hunter's hand from my hip and slowly pushed myself off of him to sit up on the edge of the bed. I slowly turned to face Hunter, watching him for a few moments. Exhaustion was stressed all over Hunter's body and I knew the reason was because he had taken care of me earlier that morning. _

_With a relaxed sigh, I looked around the floor to see Hunter's red lettered "HHH." shirt in a heap by the side of the bed. I leaned forward and picked it up, slipping the material over my bra and panties as I stood up. I watched Hunter's sleeping body for a few more moments before I headed out the bedroom towards the kitchen. I walked past the kitchen island and out to the balcony, sitting down on one of the loungers and propping up my long legs on the other._

_For the first time since September 11…And since I had returned to Birmingham…I actually felt okay. There was no gloominess or melancholy…Just contentment. I lifted my face into the breeze as I sat on the chair, watching as the sun was just starting to come up and the birds were chirping in the trees. _

_My thoughts were interrupted some time later when I felt Hunter's hands on the tops of my shoulders. "What're you doing out here all by yourself?" He asked softly as he kissed the side of my head, moving around the lounger to sit on the chair my legs were on._

_I watched as Hunter put my legs on his lap, running the palm of his hand over them. "I'm just thinking things over, that's all." I sighed, "I never thought I'd miss this place as much as I have…It's so good to be home."_

_"Are you okay?" Hunter asked as he slid his hand up towards my knees._

_I nodded with a smile as I brought my hand down to where Hunter's was, threading my fingers with his. Hunter gave a gentle tug and I took that as my cue, moving my legs from his lap to stand up from my lounger. I positioned myself on Hunter's lap and wrapped my arms around his neck, swinging my legs off the side._

_"You know I'll support any decision you make…Right?" Hunter asked as his hand rested on my hip._

_"Hunter…" I said, trying to cut him off._

_"No, Steph…" Hunter sighed, "…Let me say this, okay." I nodded in agreement as Hunter continued ," If the Alliance and taking out the WWF and screwing Austin's the things you need to focus on right now… Then I'll stand by you…Okay? If there's anything that these last few of days have taught me's that…You gotta make each day count. So…I want you to do whatever makes you happy."_

_My eyes filled with emotion when I saw how much Hunter meant those words and for a moment…I was speechless. "I want __**you**__...__**You **__make me happy."_

_Hunter smiled as he pulled me close, leaning his forehead against mine. "You make me happy too."_

"_I love you…So much." I sighed as moved one of hands away from around Hunter's neck, resting it on his cheek. _

_"I never get tired of hearing you telling me that." He said tenderly, placing a kiss on my forehead. _

_"I'll tell you every day if it means I can stay." _

_"You tell me every time you look at me, Steph." Hunter whispered as his lips touched mine in a soft kiss._

_"Hunter…" I said softly against his lips after we pulled apart,"…This's how the summer should've always been!" _

_We spent the rest of the morning making up for lost time…No phones…No emails…We had each other's undivided attention. When Hunter went to Physical Therapy later that afternoon, I came with him and cheered him on the whole time…It felt just like it used to. Hunter's words from before I left were starting to become true…"__**I'll fight like hell to get back to you…You fight like hell to get back to me**__!"_

_Later that night, we laid wrapped in each other's arms. I nuzzled my face against Hunter's neck while he ran his fingers through my hair. "I still can't believe you're here…That you're back." Hunter sighed, "Though I won't be surprised if your Brother comes down here like he did in Greenwich."_

_I laughed softly as I laid my head on Hunter's chest. I hadn't felt that relaxed in a long time. "I don't know if he will…And I don't care…I'm just so glad I came home."_

_"Me too." Hunter said with a smile as we kissed gently. After we pulled apart, I placed my chin on Hunter's chest and leaned on the hand that was resting there. That's when I noticed the funny look on Hunter's face._

_"What?" I asked in confusion._

_"Sorry…I'm not fully used to all this attention…This time alone has made me wanna kill myself!"_

_I shook my head and laughed at his stupid comment. "And why would you do that? You'd be dead if you killed yourself!" _

_"Nobody would miss me anyway…I've been down here by myself after all." Hunter said as he looked away from me and up at the ceiling. _

_I immediately felt Hunter's body tense up. Hunter had mood swings in the beginning of his injury…But once his rehab began…The mood swings went away…or so I thought. Had my quest for revenge and power blinded my ability to know my Husband was depressed about his injury? That's what it seemed like…And that made me angry…Angry at myself. They say women have a sixth sense about this kind of stuff and when it came to Hunter…I was one of them…At least I thought I was. _

_"Baby…" I said softly, taken aback when Hunter refused to look at me, "…I know this's been hard but..."_

_"No you don't!" Hunter said coldly, cutting me off._

_"What?" I asked as I sat up, wrapping the covers around my chest._

_"You don't know because you haven't been here going through this…I have! I've been here for the past two months…Alone. You're here from Friday morning until Sunday night…That's twelve days out of a month…And it's lower when there's a PPV!"_

_Hunter's sudden change of mood and attitude left me confused and hurt…And it showed. Hunter sat up next to me. "Look…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to snap at you. But, Steph…You can't say you know what I've been going through because you don't…You haven't been here to see it. I…" Hunter stopped what he was saying, trying to think of the right words as he rubbed a hand over his face, "...This isn't what I wanna do right now…I don't wanna fight with you…Not after everything that's happened." Hunter said as he lowered his voice._

_I sighed as I laid back down, cuddling next to Hunter once more as I fell asleep. What I didn't know was that the elephant in the room was about to make himself be heard…And it would change Hunter and I's life forever._

_The alarm clock read "11:15." as I awoke to the sound of the refrigerator door slamming shut. I rubbed my eyes as I looked around the dark bedroom, noticing Hunter's absence from the bed. I threw the covers off of me as I got up, throwing my nightgown on as I made my way towards the hall. When I got to the kitchen, the sight in front of me woke me up immediately. Hunter was sitting at the kitchen island, drinking straight from a large bottle of Vodka…A bottle I didn't even know about. First the "Woe's me."…Now the "Alcohol Pity Party."…Was he serious?_

_I walked over to the bar. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked as snatched the bottle out of Hunter's hand._

_Hunter glared at me "Back off, Steph!" He scoffed as he grabbed the bottle back. When I snatched it again, Hunter looked at me like he was gonna explode._

_"If you think I'm gonna let you get drunk and be a complete and utter Asshole to me…You've got another thing coming…I won't stand for it…__**You know I won't stand for it**__!"_

"_Well…Why don't you get one of your Alliance members to deal with me?"_ _Hunter said sarcastically as he got up from the island, walking away from me towards the balcony door._

_I followed after Hunter. "What's that supposed to mean?" I shouted just as Hunter's hands touched the handles. _

_Hunter stopped dead in his tracks and walked back to where I was standing. "It means that I'm sick and tired of you flirting with every guy you could get your hands on…Of you calling me every time you got those idiots to put their bodies on the line just so you can get what you want…Of seeing that damn gleam in their eyes when they thought they really had a chance with you!" _

_I stood there shocked at what I was hearing. "I didn't do anything wrong! It's not like I was doing it behind your back, Hunter…You knew about me doing it from the get go…You also knew __**why **__I was doing it! What did you think I should do, Hunter…Rule with iron fist like Shane and Heyman…That's not how I am! Remember Detroit…Remember when I came to you…My eyes and my smile and how I flipped my hair and…"_

"_That was between you and I…You doing that stuff for men __**not me**__ was totally different!" Hunter said, cutting me off, "And as far as your flirting goes…Just because it didn't mean anything to you doesn't mean it didn't mean anything to me…I shouldn't have had to ask my Wife to show affection to just me!" _

_"What the hell happened in just a few short hours?" I sighed, "What happened to the Hunter from this morning who told me that he'd stand by me and wanted me to do what made me happy?" _

"_You don't get it, do you? __**This**__…" Hunter screamed, pointing back and forth to him and I, "…__**Has been building for a while**__…__**I've just been really good at hiding it**__!" Hunter walked past me, sitting down on the loveseat, "I used to be somebody…Do you understand what that means, Steph? I used to be "The Game."…I used to be "The Cerebral Assassin."…And now…I'm nothing…And I have nothing!" _

_"You have nothing? You have a career that most of the men in our business…WWF and the Alliance combined…Would kill for! You have the respect of every fan from Los Angeles to Boston to Great Britain…Even when they're booing you! Most of all...You have a Wife who has stood by you when she should've left countless times before…Do you understand what __**that**__ means, Hunter?" I shouted as I stood in front of the loveseat, "Damn it…You've gotta figure out your way through this…Because __**this**__…" I swirled my hand around the room, "…__**Does not work for me**__…__**I will not live like this**__?" _

_"Wow…Its bad enough my leg's fucked up…Now you wanna mess with my heart?" Hunter snapped._

_"That's not what I'm saying…God!" I cried in frustration._

_"Don't even bother crying out for him…" Hunter fumed as he stood up from the loveseat, "…Look at all the good he's done!"_

_My anger was going through the roof as I heard Hunter uttered those words. I looked towards the kitchen island, noticing the copy of The Birmingham News on the counter…The headlines still talking about 9/11. Had I really come home…For this? "Wake up Hunter! At this moment…Firefighters and Police Men and Paramedics are standing side by side by side, rummaging through twisted pieces of metal…Hoping and praying that they find one of their own…Even if it means bringing them out to bury them! Mothers and Fathers and Sisters and Brothers and Wives and Husbands are posting pictures around the city and asking around…Hoping and praying that somebody might've seen their loved one alive! A thousand miles from here, Hunter…And all you can care about's that your injury's God's fault?"_

_"__**I don't know whose fucking fault it is**__?"Hunter screamed._

_That was the last straw. I loved Hunter with everything I had in me…But I wasn't about to stand in that room and be yelled at. I ignored Hunter's outburst, walking past him and going back into the bedroom. I began frantically packing my things, not once letting myself cry…Even if the tears were beginning to well up. I ripped my nightgown off and threw on my shorts and tank top from that afternoon. In a matter of seconds, I had all my bags and was on my way down the hall to the front door. _

_When I walked back into the living room, Hunter was sitting and pouting like a child…That was until he saw me. "Where're you going?" He asked, getting up from the couch and following behind me to the door._

_"I'm not gonna stand here and watch you feel sorry for yourself…Not when there're far more bigger problems in the world!" I snapped without turning back around._

_"I'm not feeling sorry for myself!" Hunter yelled._

_"Like hell you're not!" I said as I opened the door and walked out, letting it slam shut behind me._

* * *

><p>"Where did you go…It was almost midnight and you didn't have car to travel?" The therapist asked.<p>

"Well we did have one, but…I didn't wanna use it and then have to call Hunter to pick it up at the airport…So I went downstairs to one of the neighbors apartments and asked to use their phone for a cab…They were actually pretty cool about it…No questions or butting in or anything like that. Once I got to the airport, I turned my phone back on and called Shane…Telling him that I was coming back." I said.

"Did he ask what happened?"

I nodded. "Needless to say, he was very pissed at Hunter once I was done telling him…Marissa too. After I went back on the road, though…Something changed in me. On one hand, I was going through the motions and flirting with the Alliance guys and letting Shane and Paul deal with the real tough Alliance stuff, but…On the other…I became more determined than ever to see our takeover through…Even if it turned out unsuccessful. Unfortunetly...The plan to screw Stone Cold got pushed to the side once I got back…I was so emotionally drained from everything that it got to a point where I didn't care if Austin stayed in the Alliance or not."

"What about Hunter?"

"That fight we had…It was bigger than any other before that! We're both incredibly stubborn…And that came out in full force! For a whole month after…We didn't talk or see each other: No calls…No emails…No coming down for the weekend…Nothing! That was until…"

"Until what?"

"…Until we saw each other again."

**Once again…I normally do an anecdote, but…Considering the backdrop of this chapter…My heart's not in it! Next time, guys…Next time!**


	51. October 24, 2001

**So the stage's set for Wrestlemania…HHH vs. Undertaker in a Hell In A Cell match….It'll definitely be the end of an era…No matter who wins! Oh well…On to the story! At some point, the fluff and smut had to come to an end! The argument from the last chapter's ultimately what starts the breakdown of Hunter and Stephanie's marriage! They may not break up now, but…The cracks'll begin to form! **

**October 24, 2001**

"When was that?"

"Hunter and I were offered a chance to do the WWF edition of "The Weakest Link." earlier that year…Back when he wasn't hurt and I wasn't in the Alliance and we were still together. When September 11 happened, the show was pushed back…"

* * *

><p>"<em>I can't believe you convinced me to go through with this!" I quipped into my phone as I walked into NBC Studios, keeping my head held high and my eyes straight ahead. My black stiletto boots clicked against the cold pavement floor and I was soon regretting wearing such high heels to a TV taping…One where I'd be standing for a long period of time. <em>

"_It's for Charity, Pretty Girl…And besides…You don't do anything unless you wanna!" Shane quipped back to me on the other end. Shane and Heyman had already flown to Omaha for Smackdown and we're waiting for me to join them. _

"_What's that supposed to mean?" I asked with an attitude as I stopped walking. _

"_**It means you knew damn well Hunter was gonna be doing this thing**__…__**And you still decided to go**__! __**You've been playing this whole **__"__**I don't miss him…I'm fine without him**__." __**thing for weeks now**__…__**And you might be able to fool the Alliance**__…__**Hell, you might be able to fool yourself**__…__**But you can't fool me**__!__** Whether you wanna admit or not, Steph**__…__**You've been miserable**__…__**God help you, but**__…__**You have**__!" Shane answered, giving me just as much of an attitude as I'd given him._

_Without giving a chance to respond, Shane abruptly hung up. I stood there with the phone in my hands, letting Shane's words sink in. Hunter and I hadn't seen each other or talked since September…Since the night I walked out of the loft and didn't look back. Walking out wasn't the plan…The plan was to leave the Alliance…Of course…That was before Hunter acted like a fucking Psycho! I knew we'd talk and I'd forgive him…But it'd be on my terms. So, until that time came…I'd keep my control and do what I had to do: Get through the show and stay as far away from Hunter as possible. _

_"Well, if it ain't the hot and sexy owner of ECW!"_

_I turned to find Booker T, One of the Alliance's top Guys, standing by the refreshments table. From the minute the Alliance started, Booker wasn't like the other Guys…I didn't have to use my charm to get what I wanted from him…His track record spoke for itself…And overtime…Shane and I considered him more of a friend than just a competitor. _

_I was so happy to see a friendly face as he walked over to where I was standing. "Hey, Booker…What're you doing here…I thought you were in Omaha?" I asked with a smile._

_"Paul demanded some of the Guys from the Alliance have spots on this thing, so here I am…__**The five time WCW Champion at your service**__!" Booker exclaimed, holding up his hand to do his famous pose, "Regal's around here somewhere too…Probably looking for some English tea." _

_"I'm sure he is." I said softly as I glanced around the backstage area, "So…" I lowered my voice and swirled my finger around, "…Is there anybody else here yet?"_

_"Big Show and Kurt haven't arrived yet, and Trish and Lita are in makeup…Aside from them and Regal…I haven't seen anybody else. You look like you could use a bite to eat…Do you wanna grab some food?" _

_I considered the invitation, deciding to decline the offer with a shake of my head. "I should get in makeup before Trish and Lita hog it all." I responded, pointing down a random corridor._

_"No problem, Steph…See you out there." _

_My eyes followed Booker back to the refreshments table until I turned towards the corridor I just pointed to, hoping it was the right one. I started walking until I found the door with "Makeup Department." on the front, opened ever so slightly. I was just about to knock when I heard Trish and Lita talking. I put my ear to the door, trying not to react to the gossiping._

_"I heard Stephanie just showed up." Trish giggled, "I doubt she'll even get one question right…She's so unbelievably stupid!" _

_"She's not the smartest tool in the shed, that's for sure!" Lita added with a laugh, "But Trish…Back to Stephanie…HHH got here at least an hour ago…Are they not together anymore?" _

_"I guess not." Trish snickered, "From what I heard, they had a huge fight and he kicked her out! I mean…Why else would she be whoring herself out to every wrestler on the Alliance?__!" _

_Taking exception to what was being said about me, I barged into the room. "Is there something you two'd like to say to my face?" _

_"Oh…Hi, Steph…" Trish answered with fake pleasantries as she got up from her chair, Lita joining her, "…We're just wondering where Hunter is and why you two didn't come here together?" _

_"That's none of your business!" A deep male voice called from behind me, entering the conversation. My body stiffened up with shock as Hunter wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and kissed my neck…So much for me staying far away from him._

_"Wow, Hunter…It's great to see you." Lita managed to get out as she backed away, knowing what he would've done to her if he wasn't recuperating, "How's the rehab?"_

_"Changing the subject so quickly, Lita…Really good…I can see now why you only held my title for three months!" I mocked with a raise my eyebrows as I turned my attention to Hunter. I'd been used to the cattiness all my life and there was only one foolproof way to handle it: Mind games, "These two seem to think we're not together anymore." I said, hoping he'd play along…The last thing I needed was my two biggest advisories to be proven right about my marriage problems._

_Hunter wrapped his arms tighter around me as he glared at Trish and Lita. I knew from previous experiences, he wanted nothing more than to physically hurt both of them, Trish especially… Unfortunately…Verbal assaults would have to do for time being. _

_"Is that so?" Hunter questioned with an eerily calmness as he rested his chin in the crook of my neck, "I'll have you know our marriage's the strongest it's ever been." I nodded in agreement as he continued, "Now…As far as your comments towards my Wife…The both of you should know better than anybody not to underestimate her…Physically __**or**__ Mentally." He spoke as his gaze remained unwavering._

_"I think we can handle your Wife's wrestling skills, Hunter." Trish mocked, joining the conversation. _

_"Really, Trish…" Hunter smirked, "…Then why's it every time you and Stephanie have been in the same ring…She's kicked your ass from one side to the other?" When Trish tried to respond, he cut her off, "One more word from you…From either of you…" He added as he pointed to Lita, "…And Stephanie might just have to remind you of why she's "The Most Dominant Female in the WWF."…Scratch that…"The Most Dominant Female in Sports Entertainment."."_

_"I think I'll take it from here…" I boasted as I unlatched myself from Hunter's embrace, "I don't get intimidated by anyone or anything! I have more money than the both of you put together and unlike a certain blonde in this room…" I turned my attention directly to Trish, "…I didn't have to be somebody's Mistress to get it…Now get the hell outta my face!"_

_Trish and Lita remained speechless as they walked out of the room. I walked over to the huge mirror and pulled out my lipstick and mascara, reapplying both. As I moved to my hair, I ignored Hunter, who was still standing where I left him. If he thought his assistance was an automatic apology…He was greatly mistaken. After a while, I heard a deep grunt._

_"So…Are you gonna look at me or am I gonna have to do this to your ass …Not that's it not a nice ass, but…Which is it gonna be?"_

_I looked up into the mirror, seeing Hunter's reflection staring right back at me…He had his arms crossed over his chest and was grinning at me…I was silently cursing Trish and Lita for leaving me alone. Whether I liked it or not, I was happy to see Hunter…Even though I was still mad at him._

_None of this meant Hunter was getting off that easily. "Who says me…Or my ass…Wanna listen?" I asked Hunter's reflection._

_Hunter cringed at my response. "Steph..." He groaned as he stepped up behind me, turning me around so we were face to face, "Can we talk…Please?"_ _He begged as he put his hands on my hips._

_I sighed before giving an answer. "After the taping…Room 924 at the Hotel Amarano…You do know where that is, right?" I tested with a small smile, going back to happier…Simpler…Times._

_Hunter laughed, remembering our first "Date.". "I won't even answer that last question…Though I will ask...Why do always pick your birthday as your room number?" He quipped._

_"Why do you?" I quipped back. We stared at each other in silence, knowing how things ended the last time we were in the same room together. After a moment, I brought up our situation that had to be dealt with right then and there. "So…How do you wanna deal with the show?" I enquired._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well…Aside from Shane and Marissa…Nobody knows about what happened between you and I. Trish thought she did, but…You know how I enjoy proving her wrong, so…How do you wanna handle it?" I asked again._

_Hunter took his arms off of my hips and backed away from me. Whatever progress we were making was ended that minute. "People need to see us as a united front…Otherwise…They'll use it to their advantage if they know we're on shaky grounds. I can't say that us faking it doesn't bother me…Because it does…But if this's what you want…I guess I sorta deserve it." He responded._

_"Ok…That's what we'll do: We'll show the world how in love we are…We'll eliminate the rest of the competition that way it's just you and I at the end of this…And then…We'll talk." I said as I touched Hunter's face before walking away. Just as I reached the door, I called back without turning around, "You and I'll figure this out, Hunter…We always do." _

_Looking back, the taping of "The Weakest Link." wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be…As Shane pointed out…It was for Charity. Hunter and I acted like the happy couple we were supposed to be…And it paid off. After the show, I went straight back to my hotel room, waiting for Hunter to show up. A couple of hours later, I heard_ _a knock…A familiar knock. I unlocked the door and slowly opened it. _

_"Hi." I smiled timidly._

_"Hi…Can I come in?"_

"_Sure." I responded as I stepped to the side, watching as he walked in before closing the door behind us. When Hunter took a seat on the loveseat, I joined him. There was a long silence between us…Just like at the TV studios. I watched curiously as Hunter pulled out a small rectangular box from his coat pocket. "I thought I'd give you your birthday present…Even though it was a month ago."_

_I took the box from Hunter, trying not to not show the happiness in my eyes. "Thanks." I sighed as I played with the ribbon. It was then I noticed the flicker of relief in his eyes…He thought I was gonna forgive him…That I was gonna take him back like so many previous times. I got up and walked around the couch, throwing the box on the bed, "__**Is that all**__…__**Is that you're apology**__?" I yelled._

_Hunter got up from the loveseat and walked around to where I was standing. "No! Listen…I'm sorry about what I said…I…" Hunter began to say as he put his hands on my hips._

_I pushed Hunter away from me. "Which part are you sorry about, Hunter…The part where I couldn't say I knew things were hard for you because I wasn't around…Or is it the part where you basically called me a Tramp…Better yet…How about the part where you were nothing and that you had nothing! Tell me…Is it just one of those or all of them?"_

_Before I could continue, Hunter put his hands on my hips once more and stopped my outburst. "It's all of them, Alright…I'm sorry for every one of them…I should've never spoken to you like that! Do you realize what these past six weeks have been like…They've been a living hell!" Hunter muttered, pulling me into his embrace._

_At first, I fought with everything I had to get Hunter away from me. But every time I'd push, he'd come back for more. Finally, the pain and hurt and exhaustion caught up with me…I stopped fighting and let Hunter wrap his arms around my waist as I wrapped mine around his neck. "How could you say that stuff to me…That I didn't know what you're going through…That you had nothing?" I pleaded as I sobbed into his shoulder._

"_I didn't mean it, Steph…I didn't mean any of it…I had just been feeling sorry for myself! I'm sorry...I know you know how hard it's been for me…I also know how good I have it…I'd be lost without you!" _

_"You're such a Dick sometimes…" I said as I looked up into Hunter's eyes…They're pleading for forgiveness, "But…I guess I'm gonna have to give you a free pass this time."_

_"Really?" Hunter asked softly._

_"Yeah." I whispered. Hunter pulled me in for our famous kisses…The kisses I'd been missing for the past six weeks. I hated when we fought…No matter who was right or wrong…It was always bad when we did. The only good thing about it was when we made up…__**We made up**__. I moaned deeply when Hunter's tongue pushed against mine. Finally, we broke apart for air as our foreheads rested against each other._

_"I love you, Steph." Hunter sighed. _

_I moved out of Hunter's embrace, wiping the tears away from my face. "I know…I love you too."_

_Hunter smiled as he took my hand, leading me back towards the couch. I felt relieved we talked…We weren't back to normal, but…This was a start. As we both sat back into the loveseat, Hunter moved my legs onto his lap and unzipped my boots, removing my heels and rubbing my feet. I looked on with adoration, thinking our fight was over…At least I thought it was. _

"_I know this's all sudden…But we can figure everything out when we get back to Birmingham." Hunter said nonchalantly as he drew circles around my ankle._

_I shook my head dumfoundly. What did Hunter think was gonna happen…I'd forgive him and then just drop everything and come home? That might've been the case in September…But not anymore. I swung my legs off of Hunter and got up from the couch, choosing to sit on the coffee table that was in front of us. _

"_Okay…I know Birmingham's home for you right now…And there're days when I miss it…I do. But…For me right now…The road's my home." I responded, hoping Hunter'd understand what I was trying to say…He didn't._

"_Then I'll come on the road with you…Your Alliance guys could use a mentor. Plus…I can get my rehab in wherever Raw and Smackdown goes." Hunter assumed as he scooted closer to me._

"_No!" I yelled as I turned on Hunter_, _pushing past him as I got off the couch and made my way in front of the coffee table, "Birmingham's the best place for you to rehab and you've work so hard not to see this through. I need you more than anything…But if I ask you to come with me…You're gonna end up feeling bitter about it, hence you'll end up being bitter at me." _

_Hunter laughed as he got up from the loveseat and stood in front of me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Steph…I could never be bitter at you…We've come too far for that to happen." He whispered._

"_Not that I don't love you for saying that, but…I have to prove not just to myself…But to the world…I can do this. I think these last few weeks have taught me more about myself than I realized. On top of that…We both have so much we wanna do!" I sighed._

"_We can do all of it together…Just…Come home!" Hunter pleaded._

_I looked at Hunter, feeling like I was being pulled in two different directions. Everything was set…Shane and I had agreed to the "Winner Take All." match…We were so close to getting everything we wanted…Why couldn't he see that? "Give me until after Survivor Series!" I begged._

_It was then Hunter started to get angry with me. "So you're saying you're not coming back to Birmingham!" He screamed as he walked away from me towards the bed._

_I followed close behind._ _"No! I'm not saying I'm not coming back to Birmingham…I'm saying I'm not coming back right now! I wanna be with you…" I said as I put my hands on Hunter's face. When he tried to pull away, I fought back, "…Hey…Don't do that! I want us to be together…I love you so much!" _

"_Just not enough to come home." Hunter muttered._

_I stood there, running my fingers through my hair. How did things go wrong so quickly…How did we go from not talking to getting back together to fighting again…In the span of six hours. I managed to wrap my arms around Hunter and was relieved when he hugged me back. "Okay…Can we just pretend this conversation never happened…That you apologized and I forgave you and…" _

"_No…I don't think we can." Hunter spoke softly as he cut me off. Before I could respond, he sighed once more, "Maybe it's not "Us against the World." anymore." _

_I pulled away and looked into Hunter's eyes, hoping whatever I said would somehow make everything better. "Don't say that…All our dreams're gonna come true, Hunter...Me and Shane taking over the company and you coming back from your injury…It's gonna happen…I know it!"_

* * *

><p>"Well…One of us got our wish." I said sadly.<p>

"What happened after that night?" The therapist asked.

"Things weren't the same…I'd call and email and come home for the weekend like I used to, but…There was this coldness and distance between us. " I responded.

"Is that when Kurt asked to join the Alliance…You said yes so easily?"

I nodded. "I wanted Hunter to fight for me…Like he did before…And he didn't. Now that I think about it…I should've known Kurt was a spy…Dad used my history with him against me…It was pretty smart. After Survivor Series…Hunter and I'd have two weeks of back to normal…Then two weeks of horrible…I started taking out on Lucy which I shouldn't have."

"How so?"

"Lucy would wanna be picked up or played with or...Just shown attention. When I'd go to do something about…She'd snap at me or whimper for Hunter and…I got to the point where I gave up with her."

"What about Hunter…You said one of you got your wish?"

"…Does January 7, 2002 ring a bell?"

**Hopefully this chapter did it for you guys…Next up's HHH's return...A night I'll never forget! As far as him and Stephanie go, though…It's all downhill from here! **


	52. January 7, 2002

**There're certain moments in the WWF/WWE where you know where you're and who you're with when they happened…For me…This's one of them! January 7, 2002…Madison Square Garden…I was there when HHH returned from his Quad injury! I've been to a lot of Yankee games in my life and for as much as I have amazing memories from each one…None of them compare to feeling MSG shake when "The Game." came out! I hope every fan…Whether you're actually there or not…Enjoys this trip down memory lane! A shout out to PlayTheGame for HHH's thoughts before he went out there! :)**

**January 7, 2002**

"Is it safe to presume you developed depression after the events of Survivor Series and the Raw after?" The doctor asked.

"It started as soon as I came back to Birmingham…It's not just losing my job that upset me…It's the way Hunter showed no concern about me whatsoever. Instead of consoling me like I thought he would, all he did was talk about how trusting Kurt's a bad idea from the get go and I should've known better than to go along with it…It's basically one step away from screaming "I told you so." at the top of his lungs!" I said as I ran my fingers through my hair.

The therapist nodded as she wrote before turning her attention back to me. "At the end of our last session, you said after Survivor Series you and Hunter'd have two weeks of back to normal and then two weeks of horrible…Care to elaborate on that?"

I felt tears beginning to well up in my eyes. "We're already estranged from what happened in Burbank, but…Having the Alliance lose the way it did and then to be kicked out of the WWF the way I was…It didn't make things any easier. There'd be weeks where I'd forget why we're together in the first place…Weeks where things would go downhill so far and so fast I'd wondered why we didn't just call it quits. But, then…There'd be those weeks of "Us against the World." again…And those weeks would make me remember…Those weeks kept us together. Unfortunately…There're more horrible weeks than normal ones."

"Stephanie…If things had gotten that bad between you and Hunter…Why didn't you just pack your suitcase and leave?" The doctor questioned.

"I tried…On more than one occasion…But every time…**Every single fucking time**…I'd get as far as the door before I'd turn around and go back to the bedroom." I said as I softly began to cry, silencing the room with my bombshell. For the first time since my therapy had started…The therapist's stunned …I took that as my signal to continue, "It'd gotten to a point with us where…We'd fight and scream at each other like never before…To a point where we'd be losing our voices and be trying to catch our breaths because we'd be so mad at each other. No matter how bad it got, though…I couldn't do it…I couldn't leave."

"And that my Dear's why you're here." The doctor said as she handed me a tissue from her desk. I wiped my eyes as I tried to compose myself, noticing the sympathy in the therapist's eyes. Once she knew I'd calmed down, the doctor continued, "Tell me about January 7, 2002."

"The day of Hunter's return...The day we'd both been waiting for eight months's finally here…We should've been our closest…Instead…We couldn't have been farther apart…"

* * *

><p><em>A dreary daylight's streaming in through the windows as I awoke that morning. I reached out my hand and spread my fingertips across the bed…Hoping to come in contact with Hunter's warm body...Not really surprised when all I found's a cold and empty side. I threw the sheet and comforter off of me as I sat up and looked around the room for any sign of Hunter…But he's not there…It seemed he's <em>_**never**__ there._

_"Hunter?" I asked loudly, thinking he might've been in the master bathroom…But aside from the sound of my voice echoing around the bedroom…All I heard's dead silence. I sighed sadly as I looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand, taking in the time as I moved towards the edge of the bed and lowered my feet to the floor. In a city of over eight million people...I couldn't have felt more alone._

_It's not supposed to be like this…There's not supposed to be this distance between us…But there was…And worse. Gone're the days of "Two weeks of good, then two weeks of bad."…Now it's strictly "Bad."…It'd been that way since Christmas Eve…Since I'd gone to see my Father at Raw. When Hunter's not avoiding me…We're fighting…And when we weren't fighting…We're neutral. There's no loving words or soft caresses anymore…All that's left's coldness and rare touches. The past two years're beginning to seem like a faraway memory…A different time…Another life lived by someone else._

_As I pulled myself up, I picked up Hunter's discarded shirt from the floor and held it in my hands…Running my fingers over the material before throwing it on the bed. His scent surrounded me and I found myself thinking back to the night he first told me he loved me. Back then…I felt as if I was living a dream…A fairytale… Now I couldn't help but wonder how it'd gone all wrong. All I was feeling's pain, but I tried to push it away as I walked towards the bathroom. I walked over to the mirror, catching sight of my reflection. Every day I was losing more and more of who I was…Of what made me…__**Me**__…And I couldn't hide it anymore._

_The tears came before I had a chance to prepare for them…Consuming me as I sank down to the toilet seat. I wrapped my arms around my stomach, releasing all my worries and fears until I had no more tears left to cry. I took a deep breath as I wiped my eyes with the palms of her hands. "__**Don't be foolish... You're not a crier…Mcmahon's aren't criers…If your Grandfather could see you now**__!" I could hear Dad say…That's why being with Hunter made me feel alive…Made me feel human. From the littlest secrets to the biggest revelations…We'd tell each other anything and everything…Or at least…We used to._

_I stood up and turned on the shower, watching emotionlessly as steam began to fill the room. Shaking myself out of my trance, I allowed my nightgown to slide off my body and fall to the floor before stepping underneath the water. When I stepped out of the shower fifteen minutes later, I was greeted to the sound of the TV blaring through the walls. I pulled my robe tighter as I opened the door of the master bathroom, leaning on the doorframe as I watched Hunter flip through the channels. The relief that's in me soon faded when he noticed my presence in the room…Looking up at me with a tight frown across his face._

_"Oh good, you're up…About time too." He said, unable to hide the coldness in his eyes._

_I swallowed the lump in my throat as I pushed myself off the doorframe and walked around the bed towards the closet. Neither of us spoke: I rummaged through my clothes…He watched ESPN. Finally…I'd enough of the silence. "Hunter…About me not coming back to Birmingham with you and me not listening to you about Kurt…I..." I said as I stared ahead, hoping to convey everything I wanted to say._

_"It's what it is, Steph…You and I." He responded as he cut me off, softly but still detached, "But…Like you said in Burbank…"__**We'll figure this out…We always do**__."" He growled as he stood up quickly._

_"Where're you going?" I asked quietly._

_"I have "Regis and Kelly." in an hour and I don't wanna be late." Hunter snapped. _

_"Well…Call me when you're done…We can do Breakfast or something." I spoke softly as I turned to face him._

_"Whatever…" Hunter responded as he walked past me, "…I'll see you later!"_

_"Hunter!" My soft outburst seemed to stop in him in tracks and he slowly and unexpectedly turned around to face me, ""Us against the World."…Please…Don't forget that!" I told him hopefully as I waited for a reaction. I didn't really know what's going through his mind…But the look of skepticism on his face took my breath away. Instead of answering me, he just nodded silently before turning around and heading out the door._

_As I watched him disappear, my heart sank when he didn't look back…It seemed no matter what I did it always upset him. Taking a deep breath, I plastered a fake smile on my face as I returned my focus back to the closet. I'd always come second to his love for the business...That's how it'd always been…But now…I wasn't even on the list anymore. But it's like I said after we reconciled…"For better or worse…In good times and in bad.". Even after all that time and everything that'd been going on… What I said that day's true…Even though Hunter and I didn't actually say our vows…I believed them…Even if he didn't anymore. _

_Hours later, we're at Madison Square Garden for Raw. Hunter's just ten minutes away from making his return…And I was shaking my head as another "HHH." chant started up…The crowd's so loud in the arena…You weren't just hearing them on the TV…You could hear them all them the way down in the locker room. Between every time his name's mentioned or a clip's shown on the Titantron …MSG wanted "The Game."…And I knew they would. For months, that's all I'd seen…The "__**We Miss You HHH's**__." and the "__**Come Back Soon HHH's**__." and the "__**Bring Back HHH's**__.". I looked at Hunter and couldn't have been prouder...Nobody knew just what he'd gone through to get there…To that moment...Except me._

_To say Hunter's scared out of his mind's an understatement…It's also shocking to even think. He never got scared…When all the cards're stacked against him…He's always up to the task of beating the odds. But I knew this fear had nothing to do with an opponent or a match…It's his own personal fear he's fighting against: "__**What if they don't remember me**__…__**What if they don't want me back**__…__**What if my music hits and I walk out there to Crickets**__?" It's when he started pacing back and forth I decided to intervene…The only way I knew how._

_I got up from the loveseat I was sitting on, fixing my black halter dress. Hunter's so focused on the altercation between Jazz and Trish...I knew he wouldn't hear me behind him. I reached up and started kneading his neck…It's a chance I was taking…But I had to take it. "Everything's gonna be fine…You'll see." I whispered._

_Instead of flinching like he'd been doing, Hunter relaxed and let me continue. I wanted to tell him I loved him and I missed him and I was proud of him…But I held off…I was so afraid I'd spook him and we'd be back at square one. Still, I couldn't believe he didn't pull away…It'd been so long since he'd hadn't. _

_I heard Hunter take a deep breath as he turned around to face me. "I'm freaking out right now!" He said nervously, "But, uh…Don't tell anyone I said that, okay?"_

_"You know I won't." I sighed as I slowly ran my hands down from his shoulders to his hands…Our fingers sliding together like one, "Though I'll say, it's perfectly normal to be feeling what you're feeling… There's like what...22,000 people out there!" I softly joked. _

_"Not helping!" Hunter said seriously as he took his hands back, crossing his arms over his chest._

_I initiated the contact once more, tugging at his arms until they dropped. I wrapped my arms around his neck and was startled when he wrapped his around my waist. "__**Wow…Two instances of love in less than five minutes and no sign of disgust coming from your Husband…Definite progress…Keep it going**__!" I thought to myself as I started to talk. "I'm sorry I teased you. But just…Stop getting yourself worked up about this! When you walk out to that ring tonight…This place's gonna fucking explode!"_

_Hunter looked at me skeptically. "How can you know that?" He sighed, shaking his head slowly. _

_"Because I just do, okay?" I yelled as I cut him off, "Madison Square Garden's gonna go crazy for you…End of discussion…Case closed!" _

"_Thanks." He said with a small smile. Then, he took a deep breath…As if he's gonna say something. But before he could get a word out, the "__**HHH RETURNS NEXT**__!" bumper appeared on the screen and the hugest roar of the night erupted from inside MSG…The locker room began to shake like an earthquake. Hunter's eyes went wide as did mine, "Did you hear that?" He asked. I nodded in response, "Unbelievable…I guess that's my queue to go out there!" _

_"I'm not coming with you?" I pouted as I pulled away, taken aback by what he said. This's not expected… I'd always assumed I'd be by his side when he made his great return...That "The Mcmahon Helmsley Era." would be back together once more, "Why am I not going out there with you?"_

_"Because I said so!" He snapped as he grabbed his water bottle from the TV stand. My eyes went to the floor, "Steph…" Hunter said, lowering his tone, "…I need to do this myself…It's up to me to show the world I haven't lost a step…That I'm still "The Game."!"_

_Before I had the chance to respond, Hunter opened the door and started his walk down to the ring. As the commercials rolled, I sat back in the couch and finally let everything sink in. That night's it...After eight long months of painful rehab…Every ounce of sweat and every drop of blood and every piece of determination Hunter had in his body…The love and passion he had for this business…All of it's about to come to a head. Suddenly…A familiar roar of an electric guitar and five words brought my night to a standstill:_

_"__**TIME TO PLAY THE GAME!**__"_

_If the last two hours had raised Madison Square Garden's roof, the sound of Hunter's music blew it off! The arena went crazy the moment he stepped through the curtain and I almost felt my heart stop as the reaction got bigger and bigger! Hunter kept his eyes to the ground as he poured the water over his head, but the minute he saw the fans… Unemotional and composed's done…In its place's a fit of energy I'd never seen before. He'd never admit he cared whether the fans liked him or not, but I knew underneath the cool exterior's a man who's reveling in the admiration. They actually had to restart his entrance music once more so he could make his way around the ring…The crowd's that loud! _

_Finally…After hitting all four posts and posing on the ropes and the crowd finally died down…Hunter grabbed the microphone: "__**Just in case you've forgotten…Let me remind you just who the hell I am…I'm "The Game."…And you can bet your ass I'm back**__!" The crowd started up once again, but Hunter's not done…There's one more piece of information he decided to share with the fans in MSG, "And I'm the Guy that tonight officially enters the Royal Rumble…And I'm the…"_

_Before the fans could enjoy Hunter's announcement, Kurt's music started blaring in the arena and he appeared on the entrance ramp with a microphone in hand. I couldn't believe he'd to that…Yet again…I couldn't believe he'd portray me the way he did! At first, Kurt cried and whined about how Hunter's Quad injury was nothing like the broken neck he had at the Olympics! _

"_Oh God…Not this again…So two years ago!" I screamed as he babbled about entering the Royal Rumble as well. If he wanted to piss off Hunter on his first night back…He's about to._

"_And you wanna know why I didn't enter the Rumble last year…Because I was too busy pinning your ass to the mat!"_

_I knew Kurt's a dead man as soon as he said that…But he wasn't my problem anymore…Personally or professionally. When Hunter hit the Pedigree…Whatever doubt had been there's there no more…He's back!_

_Later that night, I laid awake and watched the snow blanket the city. Hunter's sleeping peacefully beside me and I couldn't help but be angry at his ability to close himself off. We hardly spoke after Raw or the car ride home…Any progress that'd been made in the locker room's gone before it started. I'd gone from being the Wife whose opinion mattered most in the world to the thing I swore to myself I never was or would ever be: The Manager who kept her mouth shut…The Valet who could find someone else to watch over…And I hated it! _

_I loved Hunter more than he could possibly ever know, but I was starting to question whether or not he still felt the same way about me. There'd been times when Hunter's distant and would push me away…But no matter what…He'd always come back. Now…We didn't even cuddle in bed…He'd stay on the side by the door…I'd stay by the bathroom._

_I swallowed hard as I felt the first tear break free and roll down the side of my face, dropping onto the pillow beneath me. I closed my eyes against the moisture building up, begging sleep to come and claim me. Because just for a little while…For one night…I wanted to feel free…I wanted to feel loved._

* * *

><p>"That's the last night I cried for Hunter…For a while anyway. I was tired of it…I'd done it far too much for far too long!" I said.<p>

"Is that why you started getting angry and confrontational and…Dare I say it…Bitchy?" The therapist asked, calling me out.

"Honestly…Yeah! I'm not saying I was a Saint…I mean…I know I made mistakes when it came to Hunter and I, but…I also didn't deserve the way I was being treated. It's like they say…"Love makes you do crazy things."…And I did the craziest of them all."

**So the seeds for Stephanie's downward sprial's starting to be planted…She's in a very dark place at this moment! No drugs and no alcohol just yet…But she's getting there! And I'm sorry for making Hunter seem like such a Dick…But I told you Guys he'd turn out to be one…Plus…He kinda was one to Stephanie during that time (Shrugging Shoulders.)! Next chapter's when Stephanie does her interview with JR and as she said a couple of days later on Raw…"She had an epiphany!"**


	53. January 30, 2002

**So now HBK's now the special Referee for Wrestlemania…What can I say…This match's gonna be crazy! I can't wait though!**

**January 30, 2002**

"Epiphany…"**A sudden intuitive leap of understanding, especially through a striking occurrence**." …Sound familiar?" The therapist asked as she looked up from the dictionary in her hands.

I laughed softly as I thought back to my own words. "Yeah it does…I had one of those once." I sighed.

"Tell me about it…" The doctor said with a smile as she closed the book, putting it on the desk behind it, "…Make me understand."

"Most nights…After Hunter came back…And especially after he won the Royal Rumble…I'd sit up alone and think. I'd think about how we'd gotten to that stage of our relationship…How we'd gone from those two strangers in Baltimore to…Two strangers in the same house. Someone once told me that "**Love's a force that pushes us to dangerous heights…And once you reach the peak…No one can bring you back**."…And they're right…Right and wrong're starting to get blurred...The world didn't matter as long as Hunter's with me. Looking back, my epiphany's not what I thought it was…It's the fact I was gonna fight to get Hunter to love me again…Or I was gonna die trying…"

* * *

><p><em>I've always hated giving interviews...They're as intrusive and lame as the questions that're being asked…That day's no exception. I'd been dodging the requests for the last couple of weeks and had no desire to change my mind…Until Hunter dropped my bags in my hands and slammed the door in my face…That's my wakeup call. <em>

_So there I was at WWF Studios, sitting back against the leather loveseat. JR's sitting on the couch across from me, getting ready to once again stick his nose where it didn't belong…He'd always reminded me of my Mother in that aspect. Once everybody saw I was ready…The camera crew began to roll…And JR started the interrogation._

"_Stephanie Mcmahon Helmsley…We're here today to talk about your career…And your marriage." I smiled and nodded as he continued, "A lot of our fans and a lot of folks I've talked to say that since your failed attempt to put the WWF out of business...Your career's been on a downslide…And that you're really hanging on desperately to HHH's coattails…How do you respond to that?"_

_I couldn't believe it…This thing's not starting off on a high note. First, the man tries to sweet talk me…Then he insinuates I'm exploiting Hunter's success to my advantage…Using the fans as an excuse to ask the question…__**Seriously**__! I didn't wanna be rude, but…I was getting pushed to it right off the bat. "In terms of hanging onto HHH's coattails…I'd have to say to the __**fans**__…__**Wait and see what I'm capable of**__! And as far as what I am capable of…I think the fans and __**yourself **__need to give me a little bit of credit for what I accomplished this summer!" I ridiculed before I proceeded, "Not only did I nurse Hunter back to health…But I also purchased my only company, ECW, and merged with my Brother to form the Alliance! I mean…You have to say I'm the epitome of a career woman! If I hadn't listened to Shane's cockamamie ideas in the first place…I'd still be a success!" _

_Having just been put in his place, JR moved onto to his next question…And he didn't waste any time in pointing out the reason I finally decided to do an interview. "Not to be argumentative, but…Your actions Monday night on Raw're certainly disruptive as far as HHH's concerned…" Just then, a TV stand was pulled in off camera, paused to the end of Hunter's match, "I'd like your reaction as to what went down between HHH and Booker T." He said as the tape's unpaused._

_There it was…Right in front me…What I'd done. My coming down to the ring to attack Christian distracted Hunter to the point he ended up losing to Booker. After the TV's shut off and pulled off to the side, I didn't deny what happened. "I made a mistake…Everybody makes them!" Even though I knew I was wrong in my interference, there's something else I also knew…And I wasn't afraid to say it out loud, "But if you look at all the successes I've had…The reason why HHH's a four time WWF Champion…You'll see I was right there by his side! Still…You wanna pick one isolated incident to show…Fine…Pick it…I'll own up to it!"_

"_That's admirable, but…Your Husband's very emotional about your "Mistake.". Again…Let's go back to Monday night on Raw and see how HHH reacted." JR pointed out as the TV's brought out once more, being turned on to another paused image…An image that upset me to no end: Hunter being livid as he stormed back to our locker room…Me trying to keep up and apologize…The banging on the door and pleading for it to be opened. "Stephanie…Do you have a response to HHH's actions?" He asked afterwards._

_I sniffled back the tears as I started to talk. "Yes he's emotional …Sometimes people do that…They get angry and they have an emotional response! I suppose you've never been that angry before…Have you?" He shook his head as I went on, "__**Did it hurt my feelings…Yes…But I forgive Hunter…That's what relationships're all about…That's what love's all about**__!"_

_Seeing the door opened to another conversation, JR went with it. "Speaking of which, let's talk about that. There's a tremendous amount of rumors that're floating around and…To cut to the chase…Some of them're about your infidelities early on in your marriage to HHH…How do you respond to those allegations?" _

_If I wasn't pissed off before…I was now. "I respond with a simple…__**I'd never nor did I ever cheat on Hunter**__…And I resent you asking me that question!" I snapped back. JR asked me the same question once more. Again…I fought back, "__**Never…Can I make it any more clear to you**__?"_

"_No, I understand that answer…Let me ask you this: The mere fact HHH's one of the most popular WWF superstars of all time…The fact he looks as he looks…Do you ever get a little uneasy when you're separated from him on the road and the fact he might…" JR tested._

_I was getting angrier and angrier with every passing moment. "__**What…Cheat on me**__?__** Hunter'd never cheat on me**__…__**He doesn't even look at other women…And why would he**__:__** There's woman as beautiful as I am**__…__**There's woman as sweet or as kind or as loving as I am**__…__**And there's certainly woman who's as good in bed as I am**__! __**So no**__…__**It doesn't concern me at all**__!" I boasted._

_JR's not letting the topic go, moving onto my recent behavior. "Stephanie…We see you on TV…The throwing the temper tantrums and the yelling and screaming. Sometimes your actions're are…Quite frankly…A little childlike. How can you say nothing's wrong with your relationship when we all see it?"_

_At that moment, I snapped. "__**Because you're looking at things in a vacuum...You don't see us at home…You don't see me cooking dinner for HHH…You don't see us in bed together…You don't see how happy we really are! You can take your remarks and your questions from all the fans…And you can shove them! I don't give into these little rumors…To what the fans think! Do you wanna feed your ego and ask me intimate personal questions…Is that what you wanna do…Because I'll give you personal answers…Ones you don't wanna hear!**__" _

_Amidst my outburst, I suddenly had a moment of clarity…One I should've had weeks before. Hunter and I'd had moments of pure bliss…Moments we'd considered joyful and fulfilling…There's no question about that…But there's only one time in our lives where we're our happiest. It's when two lines held all our hopes and dreams…When our biggest worries weren't Jericho or Kurt or Stone Cold…But rather if we wanted a Son with his Father's eyes or a Daughter with her Mother's smile. It'd be possible...The last time we had sex was the beginning of December...But it'd have to be a perfect plan if it's gonna worked…Flawless and precise. It's then I decided there's no "If's."…It __**would **__work…True love __**would**__ make its presence felt._

_I brought myself out of my thoughts, calmly turning back to JR. "__**But you know what…As far as my marriage's concerned…I'm gonna prove it…I'm gonna prove to you…And I'm gonna prove to the entire world how much HHH loves me!**__"_

**Sorry this's so short, Guys…But it did its job just like the short ones always do…I promise we're gonna have some long ones coming up! Also…We're back to "Just Stephanie Talking."…But I don't know how long that's gonna last for! I'm covering the big "Pregnancy." reveal and the Smackdown and Raw after that…Which means the failed wedding ceremony! But there'll also be a moment in between…We gotta find out how Stephanie got an actor to play the Doctor! Stick around Guys…Even though I'm totally "Team Stephanie and HHH."…I'm gonna have so much fun writing these upcoming chapters! :)**


	54. February 4, 2002

**Sorry this took so long to get out, Guys! Work's been an emotional rollercoaster lately…I think I've quit at least twenty times over the last two weeks…I'd laugh if it wasn't true! Neverfear…I still have my job…YAY! Anyway…Wrestlemania last night…One word…WOW! Cena vs. Rock…Amazing…Truly "Once in a Lifetime."! And HHH vs. Undertaker…Words don't even being to cover what I'm feeling…A day later! Can't wait for Raw tonight to see the aftermath! Until then…I'm just gonna focus on this Baby right here & another classic MHE Moment for your enjoyment...The Fake Pregnancy! **

**February 4, 2002**

_Five days later & my scheme's about to be put into action…And in the ideal location. Raw's in Las Vegas…Where we'd gotten married…Where we'd gotten our dysfunctional start. Every aspect of my plot'd been figured out to a tee:_

_**.Suggest a renewal of our Wedding Vows…Something we'd always wanted to do.  
>.Tell Hunter I'm "Pregnant." so he'll agree to the Wedding…Make him remember how good we used to be.<br>.Continue "Pregnancy."…Have "Symptoms." early & often.  
>.Wait until my period comes to "Miscarry."…Which'd be around Valentine's Day.<strong>_

_I'd been on cloud nine since my interview with JR…Since I gave myself a reason to wake up in the morning. It's a big risk I was taking…Faking a pregnancy & making Hunter believe we're gonna have another "__**Baby.**__"…But I was tired of being irrelevant...Tired of being put down & walked over & treated like I was nothing. I was taking a stand & in my eyes…I was getting my Marriage back. _

_Unfortunately, all of this's going on during my Husband's professional hell. Earlier in the night, Dad'd made a match with Kurt for No Way Out…With Hunter's Titleshot on the line…The Titleshot he won at Royal Rumble! As upset as I was over this, all I could do's grin…Aware of the fact once I was done & the night's over…Wrestlemania'd be the farthest thing from either of our minds. Hunter must've seen I wasn't listening, because I soon felt his fuming & powerful presence looking down at me on the loveseat in our locker room. "What're you smiling about?" He asked with an attitude._

_"I know you're in a really bad mood right now, but…I've got some news that's gonna change your whole World…It's a big surprise & I'm gonna announce it tonight!" I declared._

_Hunter started walking away from the couch. "Yeah…What kind of surprise?"_

"_You're just gonna have to wait & see!" I answered cunningly, leaning back into the loveseat…Watching as Hunter slammed the door to the bathroom. While I listened to the water kick on from the shower, I thought about my scheme. I got up from the couch, fixing my top & skirt, "__**This's it…No going back!**__"__I said out loud, making my way out the door & walking down the corridor. I got closer & closer to the Gorilla position, thinking there's nothing to worry about…Plotting's in my blood…Nobody did it better than I…Except the man I loved. _

_I took one final breath as I made my way through the curtain, my music coming through the speakers. The smirk never left my face as I went down the entrance ramp…Even the fans couldn't ruin this! I posed & strutted around the ring before taking a mic. "I'd like to call my Husband down to this very ring…Because it's time for my big surprise!" I shouted. I didn't have to wait long…Hunter's music started up almost immediately. He'd changed following his shower, wearing his workout pants & t-shirt. I smiled as he walked down the entrance ramp, hoping he'd listen to logic. _

_Hunter got in the ring, standing in front of me with a look of confusion & frustration. "Okay…I know you've no idea why I'm out here…But last week on Smackdown…__**I had an epiphany**__…And although I hate to admit it…I realized JR's right about a couple of things! __**It does seem like our Marriage's falling apart…It does seem like we're fighting all the time…It does seem like we're not communicating! And I realized there's only one way to prove our love for each other…And that's in one week…Live on Raw…We should renew our Wedding Vows!**__" I shouted, "__**Isn't this a great idea?**__" _

_After I was done speaking, I stood there for a while…Waiting for the response I wanted. Then…Hunter spoke up. "__**That's the stupidest idea I've ever heard!**__" He declared bluntly, "__**What's the matter with you? Why does all our dirty laundry have to get aired live in front of the World? Why does everything we do…The ups & the downs…No matter how private…Have to be there for everyone to see…Why's that?**__"_

_I looked around the arena, then towards Hunter. This's not going how I imagined…But I wasn't giving up easily. He wanted an answer…So I was gonna give him one. "It's because of them!" I explained as I pointed to the fans, the "__**Slut!**__" chant ringing loud & clear, "It's because each & every one of them doubts me…Each & every one of them thinks I'm a failure in life…A failure in my career…And a failure in our Marriage! They think I'm hanging onto your coattails…They think our Marriage's falling apart! My reputation's on the line, Hunter...You have to do this for me…You have to renew our Wedding Vows!"_

_Hunter tried to calm me down before speaking once more. "So let me get this straight...This Monday on Raw…Live in front of the entire World…You want me to renew our Wedding Vows! You want me to stand in front of you & the World & express my love for you & you for me!"_

_A grin formed on my face…I was thinking I'd accomplished my scheme. "Yes!" I exclaimed._

_Any happiness I had faded the moment Hunter opened his mouth. "No!" He stated coldly._

_The crowd's going wild…But I was floored! "You can't say "__**No!**__"…You have to do this…You have to do it for me…There's no other choice…You…" _

_Before I could continue, Hunter snapped. "__**Why do I have to do it for you…Why? Because you're "The Billion Dollar Princess."…Because you're "Stephanie Mcmahon."…Because you always get your way? Because everything we do…Everything in our lives…Is about you…Is that why I have to do it?**__" He screamed furiously, not letting me get a word in edge wise. _

_I started bawling when he started walking away…Not even giving me a second look…It's like the night I cost him the number one contender ship all over again. That's when I decided to go for "__**Plan B.**__"…Which's really "__**Plan A.**__": "__**...It's because I'm pregnant!**__" I cried out. Hunter froze by the ropes with his back towards me. Tears're pouring down my face while I searched for any reaction…Searched for any indication he's happy about the "__**Baby.**__"…Instead he just stood there in shock. "__**This's gonna be harder than I'd anticipated!"**__ I thought. I sobbed, trying to talk, "I didn't wanna do this in front of everybody…I couldn't help it! That's why I've been so moody…That's why I've been so argumentative with you!__Hunter…It doesn't matter what anybody else thinks …But I know how bad you wanna be a Dad…And you know how badly I wanna be a Mom…And we're finally gonna be a family…That's why we have to renew our Wedding Vows! __**Don't do it for you…Don't do it for me…**__" I put my hand to my stomach for emphasis, "__**…Do it for our Baby!**__" _

_By this point, Hunter'd turned around…But it didn't mean anything. He's walking around the ring, still stunned about my announcement. Slowly but surely he made his way over to where I was standing, backing me into the ropes. When he finally looked up at me…He smiled…A real smile…The smile I fell in love with all those years ago. Without a word, he picked me up & twirled me around…Asking me over & over if it's true. I kept saying "__**Yes!**__"…Thinking the moment's perfect…The plot's perfect…My life's finally gonna be perfect! The fans're in an uproar…Chanting "__**Bullshit!**__" & "__**It's not yours!**__"…That's not stopping Hunter from kissing me…Genuinely kissing me. Once he put me down, he put his head to my stomach…Something he'd rarely done when I was actually pregnant! I was taken aback by his show of affection, but soon embraced it as we exited the ring & made our way up the entrance ramp…Hunter having his arm around me the whole time. He'd stop from time & time, telling me how much he loved me. I'd nod softly, agreeing with everything he's saying. _

_The instant we returned to the backstage area, I got looks of all kinds from the Superstars & Divas. Some're neutral & couldn't care less…But for the most part…Nobody believed a word I'd spoke in the ring. But it's not them I needed to convince…It's the man whose embrace I was in...And I'd succeeded! It's amazing how quickly things'd changed between us…How __**I'd **__changed them. In a matter of ten…Fifteen minutes…We're back. Gone're the two people who could barely be considered "__**Married.**__"…In their place's the couple that'd made people jealous…That'd always found a way of defying the odds. Suddenly, Hunter's deep laugh disturbed my reminiscing. _

"_What's so funny?" I giggled, stopping us from walking. _

_Hunter turned towards me, leaning me against a wall. "The fact we picked a locker room so far away…" He replied. I chuckled while he put his hands on my hips, "…And…"_

_I put my one of my hands on his cheek. "You can tell me…It's okay." I whispered._

_He continued what he's saying. "…I was thinking about us & the Baby we lost & the Baby we're gonna have…And how all of it brought us here. I know I've been distant lately…__**Distant & Cold & Mean**__…And I can't take back the pain I've caused you. But if you…" Hunter put one of his hands on my stomach, "…And this little one'll let me…I'll make it up to you the rest of my life." He expressed sweetly._

_For the first time since we left the ring, I was on the verge of crying. Hunter's making faking this pregnancy hard…And we're only on day one! "It doesn't matter anymore…Because nothing's gonna ruin this for us…__**Nothing.**__" I lied, assuring him & myself. _

_Hunter leaned in for one of our kisses…Kisses I'd not had in months. When we pulled apart, he took my hand once more as we continued back to our room. When we got there, we grabbed our stuff & headed for the limo. Hunter again showed the man he used to be, taking all my bags plus his own…Saying how he didn't want me or the "__**Baby.**__" getting hurt. I accepted the act of chivalry, letting him take all our stuff. A few minutes later, we're on the road back to Caesar's Palace…Not caring what's going on at Raw._

_While the limo's going down the strip, I'd been spending the better part of the drive thinking about everything that'd happened at the arena…And the way Hunter'd looked when he's yelling at me…It's anger & hate I saw in his eyes…I knew the look better than anybody. For the first part of our Marriage, I'd seen it directed towards whatever Asshole he'd beat to a bloody pulp. But ever since our fight in Burbank & the events of Survivor Series…It'd been directed towards me…Always towards me. "__**But that's in the past…Now's the present & the future!**__" I thought with a sigh._ _Just then, a deep voice came from next to me. _

_"Stop it." Hunter uttered, breaking through my thinking._

_I turned my head slightly, seeing a tiny grin form on his face as he stared straight ahead. "What?" I questioned._

_"Whatever you're worrying about…Stop…Save it for later." He responded._

_My body moved towards his. "How do you know I'm worrying about something…You're not even looking at me." I stated. _

_Hunter twisted his body so we're facing each other, picking up my hand & kissing it. "Do you really think I've to see you to know you're worrying about something…Because I don't…So what's bothering you?" _

_"I'm thinking about…" I started to say, thinking on my feet, "…What you said earlier…About the Baby we lost." I whispered. Hunter got quiet at the mention of the miscarriage…Something we hadn't talked about in months. If I was gonna make this scheme work…I've to go all in, "I'm scared this's gonna turn out like last time."_

_After what felt like forever, he responded. "Steph…Nothing's gonna happen…I won't let anything happen. When we get back home, we'll go to the Doctor to make sure everything's okay…And if it's not…We'll know where to go from there." He said softly._

_I nodded silently, turning my head towards the window & the scenery. Hunter must've thought it's a comfortable silence, because I saw him get on his cell with somebody. Under normal circumstances, I'd love the romantic side of him…The side the fans rarely got to see…But it's the words just spoken that're leaving me speechless._ _"__**Get me checked out…Go to the Doctor…Damn it!**__" I thought. I'd not expected for this…For Hunter to want me to get checked out…I'd always assumed my word'd be enough…I guess this plot's not figured out to a tee after all, "__**That's alright…I'll simply pay off my Doctor in New York…Get her to phony up some ultrasound pictures…It'll be fine!**__" I told myself. _

_Once I dealt with the problem in my scheme, I turned my attention back to Hunter & whoever he's talking to…It didn't take long to realize it's somebody from Caesar's Palace: "Yeah…We're almost there! Is the door unlocked…Good…We don't need the keycard; we're leaving in the morning! Is everything ready…I don't care if you had to buy the store out…It'll be worth it! Thanks!" He replied as he ended the call, wrapping his arm around me._

"_Who's that?" I enquired naïvely, having my own suspicions but not the reasons behind them._

_"Oh…No one." Hunter said nonchalantly, pulling me closer. I smiled to myself, wondering what he's planning & what it'd to do with the hotel. Before I could jump to any conclusions, we came to a stop & I was being pulled out while the bellhop started collecting our stuff. _

"_Honey…What's the rush to get to our room…I was thinking we could eat down here first?" I groaned, pointing to the restaurant that's next to the lobby. Hunter didn't answer me...Instead he just led me into the elevators, pushing the floor button he wanted…The floor button that's three floors above the one we needed, "Hunter…Seriously…What's going on?" I questioned as he joined me against the wall I was leaning against._

"_It's a surprise." He explained._

"_For me?" I asked gently, putting my free hand to my chest. Hunter nodded silently, pulling me into his embrace. Just when our mouths're about to touch, my cell started ringing in my coat pocket. We both sighed as I took out my phone, looking down at the caller ID, "It's Shane!" I exclaimed, looking up. _

"_You seem surprised he's calling…Didn't you tell him or Marissa about the Baby?" He questioned._

"_I wanted you to be the first to know." I lied with a shrug of my shoulders, "I guess the cat's out of the bag now!" I laughed, pushing the talk button, "Hey Shane…Or should I say "__**Uncle Shane.**__"!"_

"_Have you lost your mind?" He screamed._

"_**I know it's sudden…But this's a fresh start…For both of us…This Baby's a good thing!**__" I replied, trying to avoid my Brother's interrogation. _

"_Are you high? Wake up & smell the coffee…You're not pregnant! What've I always told you…You can't fool me?" He yelled._

"_**Listen, I'd love to talk to you all night, but…It's late & we haven't properly celebrated yet…**__" I said, letting Shane know Hunter's next to me. Hearing the mention of his name, he looked up & smiled at me. I reciprocated the gestured, returning to my Brother, "__**…But we'll be flying into New York tomorrow morning…So you & Missy can congratulate us then!**__"_

"_Stephanie…We're not done…Stephanie Marie!" Shane shouted, wanting to continue our talk._

"_**Bye!**__" I answered, disconnecting the call as the elevator opened up to our floor._

"_I guess he's not too happy about becoming an Uncle?" Hunter asked as he took my hand, getting out of the elevator._

_I shook my head as he led me down the hall, looking for the specific door. "He's happy… He's just…Having the whole "__**My Little Sister's pregnant before she's saved her Marriage.**__" attitude!" I lied._

_Hunter stopped at the door he was looking for, turning around so I could catch up. "Well your Brother can have an attitude all he wants because it's like you said, Steph…_"_**This's a fresh start…For both of us.**__"." He whispered, stepping aside. _

_I looked at Hunter curiously, knowing he's definitely up to something as I opened the door. When I flicked on the light switch, the sight in front of me took my breath away. The hotel room…From the carpeted floor to the oak dressers to the soft cotton sheets…Was covered in white rose petals with vases of matching bouquets sitting on the end tables. On the stool in front of the bed laid a huge bowl of Strawberries & whipped cream. _

_But it's not just what's in the room that's making my heart melt & break all at the same time…It's the room itself. I didn't notice it at first...But after a few moments…It came back to me like I'd never left. The same layout…The same colored walls…The same windows looking out to the city skyline…You never forget the room you're married in._ _The smile on my face vanished as tears filled my eyes & love…And for the first time that night…__**Guilt**__…Filled my soul. Hunter's coming back to me…My Husband's finally being my Husband again…All because I was "__**Pregnant.**__"…Because I was "__**Having our Baby.**__"…Because we're finally gonna be the "__**Parents.**__" ours never were! I hadn't realized how hard it's gonna be…To lie about something so personal & intimate…Something that when it's taken away from me…Almost broke me._

_I heard the door shut behind me & soon felt Hunter's arms around my waist. "It seemed every time you & I've come back to Vegas…This's always booked. But tonight…In the limo…I made sure it wasn't." He whispered, kissing the crook of my neck._

_"It's beautiful." I sighed with a sniffle._

_Hunter turned me around so I was facing him, the happiness in his face disappearing after he saw the pain in my mine. "What's it…Did I do something wrong?" He asked softly, pulling me close to him._

_"No…" I smiled, "…You did everything perfectly."_

_"Then why're you crying?" He worried._

"_Because…" I started to say, torn between two responses: To either continue the deception for the planned timeframe & risk Hunter finding out on his own…Or tell the truth & deal with the consequences…Whatever they'd be. I was being pulled in different directions…Not knowing what'd happen when I picked one. _

_Ironically, it's the words Hunter'd screamed at me almost a half hour prior that brought me back…That made me remember why I was faking the pregnancy in the first place: "__**Because you're "The Billion Dollar Princess."…Because you're "Stephanie Mcmahon."…Because you always get your way?**__". At that moment, the fire in me's back…The drive & the motivation's back. Hunter's right…I was "__**The Billion Dollar Princess.**__"…I was "__**Stephanie Mcmahon.**__"…And I did "__**Always get me way.**__". What my Husband'd failed to remember during his outburst's the fact he used to love that about me! Hell…Before all the fighting & yelling & name calling…He used to love me…__**Period**__! That's when I decided to stay "__**Pregnant.**__"…That it'd be "__**Us against the World.**__" again. _

"…_Because I'm happy!" _

**I hope this's not too fluffy for you guys…I needed to bring back some fluff…Sorry but I did! As you noticed, Stephanie's conflicted at first…Of course that didn't last for long! The next chapter's sorta a "Fill in the blanks." type of thing…How does Stephanie get a Doctor to go along with her plan…You'll all find out! Plus…Shane & Marissa address their concerns! To all you reviewers…The old & the new...REVIEW! :)**


	55. February 5, 2002

**I didn't intend to do this chapter so soon after the last one…What can say…Wrestlemania inspired me! LOL! So Brock Lesnar's now back with the WWE…Don't know what to think of it…Should be very interesting! Kinda upset by no mention of HHH or Undertaker on Raw…Maybe this Monday night'll be different! A Girl can dream…Right? Also, I read about how AROD met John Cena & became awestruck…A nice combination of my two favorite things if you asked me…Now if it's Derek Jeter instead of AROD…I'd be through the moon! :)**

**February 5, 2002**

_Soft moonlight filtered through the partially open drapes as I laid awake for the remainder of the night, my mind reliving the last few months over & over. I was on an emotional rollercoaster, torn between elation & anger: Elated over the fact Hunter thought I was "__**Pregnant.**__" & that we're back together…And angry because it took me lying about the "__**Baby.**__" for us to be like that at all. I wasn't feeling remorseful …I was feeling vindicated…If there's a chance to take back what I'd done…I didn't want it. _

_I rolled out of Hunter's embrace & onto my back, staring up at the ceiling. From the minute I'd become "__**Mrs. HHH.**__", my life'd been turned upside down…That's over two years ago…And now…So much'd changed since the day we'd gotten married…I'd to remind myself it'd actually happened. _

_I looked down to the floor, noticing Hunter's shirt from earlier…The shirt that'd been ripped off during our reunion. A smile formed on my lips when I thought about how I was gonna start getting appreciated again…Personally & Professionally. The "__**Miscarriage.**__" would happen & we'd "__**Grieve.**__" like before…But once it's all said & done…Our Marriage'd be back to normal. _

_Looking over at the alarm clock, I sighed in frustration when only twenty minutes'd passed since I'd last looked…The red numbers indicating it's only "__**2:30.**__". Hunter'd rolled onto his side, resting his hand protectively on my stomach. Just then, his voice disturbed the silence._

_"I hope it's a Girl!" He whispered. I looked over at Hunter…His eyes softly opened & a smirk on his face, "I mean…I'm gonna love this Baby no matter what, but…I'd love for us to have a Daughter!"_

_"Really?" I played along, "Why?"_

_Hunter turned me on my side so we're facing each other,_ _both of our heads lying on the pillows. "I can picture her: A little Girl with my hair & your eyes...I see her being stubborn…But kind! Plus…It'd almost be like the Baby we lost's somehow given back! Doesn't it seem amazing, Steph?"_

_I shrugged, partly angry Hunter'd brought up that subject. "Our Baby'll always be "__**Our Baby.**__" just because she's not born…If we're to have a Daughter…I don't want her having to live up to somebody's legacy…However short it's!" He nodded in agreement, knowing he'd hit a nerve…And that's the point: I wanted him to feel horrible…To feel the way he'd made me feel. When I saw I'd done enough, I changed the subject, "Besides…I figured you'd want a little Boy: One still with your hair & my eyes…He'd be in love with wrestling & body building like you're…Wouldn't you rather have a Son?"_

_"__**Wouldn't I rather**__? Steph…We're having a __**Baby**__! I mean…I know I said I wanted a little Girl…And I do, but…What I really want's a Child who may've us in them…But's also their own person too! This Baby's the miracle we've been waiting twenty two months for…And I don't think I can even come close to explaining how much I'm gonna love them! Am I making any sense?" Hunter answered._

_"Yeah…Perfect sense…And I couldn't agree with you more!" I lied._

_The first thing I became aware of hours later's how incredibly cold I was…For a few seconds I thought I'd went to sleep in Nevada and'd woken up in Alaska! I rolled over & reached out my arm, expecting Hunter's body to be next to me…Instead, all I got's a cold sheet. I slowly opened my eyes, quickly adjusting to the sun shining through the windows. I turned my head towards the alarm clock, taking in the time. "__**"8:45."…Where the hell's Hunter at this hour?**__" I thought…I soon found out._

"_Good Morning." He called from behind me._

_I turned my body around so I was on my back, holding myself up on my elbows. Hunter's sitting on the stool from the night before, holding a breakfast tray with various items scattered over it. "Good Morning to you, too." I yawned, sitting up, "What's all of this?" _

_Hunter got up with the tray in his hands, placing it in my lap. "You & the Baby need your strength…So I got your favorites: Chocolate Chip Pancakes…Sausage Links…Watermelon…And the biggest glass of OJ I could get!" He replied, sitting at the edge of the bed as I began to ate, "I'm sorry about earlier…"_

"_It's okay." I responded with food in my mouth, looking up, "You're not hungry?"_

"…_I didn't want anything." Hunter whispered, watching me eat, "Are you feeling any better…I know you're pretty emotional last night before we…You know…"_

"_Had sex…Made love? Married people do that, Honey...And if memory serves me correctly…We do it exceptionally well!" I quipped, swallowing a piece of fruit._

_He softly laughed. "Yes, I remember we do it exceptionally well…And I know up until last night, we'd not done it in a while…I guess I'm just playing the "__**Overprotective Father to Be.**__" role here." He quipped back, "So, back to my question…Are you feeling any better?"_

_I moved the breakfast tray off my lap, pulling Hunter close to me. "I feel amazing!" I exclaimed._

_"Really?" He grinned. _

_"I'd feel even better if you'd kiss me." I nodded…And he did._

_Five hours later, our flight landed into JFK. We headed straight to the parking garage, where Shane & Marissa're waiting next to the Hummer…The look of "__**You've got some explaining to do!**__" written all over their faces. Hugs & kisses were passed between Missy & I, while my Brother gave Hunter the keys to the car. "I'm never driving this thing again!" He said, moving towards me. As Hunter & Marissa talked, Shane & I hugged, "The three of us're gonna talk when you get home!" He breathed in my ear._

_I smiled casually, knowing he's right…I owed them an explanation…They deserved it after all their support. I climbed into the passenger side as Hunter went to the driver…Shane & Marissa sitting in the back. Every now & then, I looked in the rearview mirror towards the back…Noticing the whispering between the two of them. "__**This's gonna be very interesting!**__" I thought, seeing the Empire State Building in sight._

_Once we got through the door, I started pushing Shane & Marissa towards one of guest bedrooms. "Where're you guys going?" Hunter asked, placing our bags on the floor._

"_I'm just…" I started to say, thinking on my feet, "…Showing them where the nursery's gonna be!" I exclaimed, shutting the door after I got inside. As soon as I turned around…The questions & judgments started flying at me left & right:_

"_**How could you do this…You're better than this…Why're you doing this…**__"_

"_**Alright…**__" I screamed, walking away from the door towards the floor to ceiling windows. I looked back at Shane & Marissa, who'd gone quiet from my outburst, "__**…If I tell you guys what I'm up to…Will you fully hear me out?**__" I questioned, using my Brother's own words against him. Both of them nodded as I continued, "__**I need Hunter to remember how in love we're…To remember the two crazy horny Newlyweds we used to be…And at the end of day…We belong together! That's why I'm faking the pregnancy...At least I won't be lonely in hell when it's all over!**__"_

_After I was done with my speech, I watched curiously as Shane & Missy talked amongst themselves, looking over at me from time to time. Finally, Marissa came over to me…Trying to think of the right words to say. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" I nodded slowly, not quite sure where she's going with her questions, "Well then…Call me "__**Aunt Missy.**__"!" She asked, pulling me into a hug._

_I softly laughed as we pulled apart. "Thank you." I sighed, looking over at my Brother, "Well…"__**Uncle Shane.**__"…What do you think?" _

_I could see the concern in his eyes as he placed his hands on my shoulders, the worry starting to creep into my eyes. Marissa's support's one thing…But Shane's my blood. "You've our blessing, Steph! Dad's not a problem…Mom though…We'll keep her off your back! In the meantime, you've gotta watch every move you make...Which means until you plan on ending this…" He lectured, motioning to my stomach, "…Whenever that may be…You're "__**Pregnant.**__"! I just hope you realize you're playing with fire here…And for your sake…I pray you don't get burned!" _

_I nodded my head in understanding & reached for Shane, pulling him in for a tight hug. "You're the best Big Brother I could've ever asked for…Even though sometimes I don't show it!" I smiled after we broke apart. _

_Shane returned the gesture. "And for a Little Sister…You're not so bad yourself!" He laughed before turning the conversation into a serious direction, "But for now…You've gotta act like you did when you're actually pregnant…That means doing…Whatever you did!" He sighed, rubbing my arms up & down._

_"Thank you!" I nodded once more._

_"You're welcome…Just remember you owe us!" Shane uttered._

_"I'll remember!" I rolled my eyes._

_Amidst the loving moment between Shane & I, a clearing of the throat interrupted it. We both turned around to see Missy leaning against the door. "You know…There's nothing like Brother/Sister bonding to warm your heart!" She teased._

_"Care to join in?" I laughed._

_Marissa shook her head, crossing the room. "No…I bond with your Brother on a nightly bases...The daytime's my time to rest!" She joked._

_"Well in that case…I'm off to congratulate the "__**Father to Be.**__"!" Shane chuckled._

_I pulled Shane into one last hug before he'd a chance to leave. "I meant what I said…Thank you…So much!"_

"_And I meant what I said…__**You owe us**__!" He winked, turning back towards to the door._

_Marissa & I watched as Shane left before turning to face one another. "So…What can "__**Aunt Missy.**__" do?" She quipped, clapping her fingers together._

"_Well, your Husband reminded me that I actually need to prove I'm "__**Pregnant.**__"…Care to help?" I quipped back as we walked out to the living room._

_The drive took less than five minutes & I was feeling good as Marissa & I made our way through Lenox Hill Hospital. I was convinced that for the right price...Faking the pregnancy'd be no sweat... Unfortunately…"__**No sweat.**__" became "__**Not looking good.**__" as soon as I explained my situation to my Physician:_

"_**What do you mean you won't help me?**__" _

"_I'm sorry, Stephanie…But this's going against every oath I took when I graduated medical school!" Dr. Falcone responded…This's not surprising…It seemed out of every Gynecologist on the floor…I'd to pick the one most like my Mother: Same attitude…Same morals…She even looked like her in some aspects._

"_After thirteen years of being my Physician…And after all the money my Family's donated to this hospital…You're gonna play the "__**I can't do it…It's wrong!**__" card?" I screamed, pacing back & forth in the office._

"_Yes! I don't care how long I've taken care of you…And I certainly don't care where you come from… When you pass through that door right behind you…You're like every other patient…End of discussion!" Dr. Falcone exclaimed._

_I stopped dead in my tracks, walking right up to her desk. I slammed my palms down, a loud thud echoing around the room. "Are you saying you can't help me…Or you won't?" I demanded._

"_Both!" Dr. Falcone answered, standing her ground. She turned towards her filing cabinet, opening & retrieving a large yellow folder from it. Dr. Falcone slammed the cabinet shut, turning her attention back to me, "I'd appreciate if you found yourself a new Physician…One you respect…Because you obviously don't respect me!" She spoke, throwing the folder onto her desk._

_I took a step back, catching my breath in the process. "Very well…" I whispered with an eerily calmness, picking up the folder & walking to the door. As I reached it, I called back without turning around, "…Just so you know…By the time I'm done with you…Not one woman on the Upper East Side'll come to you…Not one!" I declared, slamming the door behind me as I left._

_When I came back into the waiting room, Marissa removed her bag from the chair next to her. I slumped into it, feeling like I'd gone ten rounds with Evander Holyfield. The room's filled with women of all shapes & sizes…Of all nationalities & walks of life…Women that'd all have their dreams come true. I looked over at Missy, the sheer exhaustion of the situation taking over my body._

_"I'm assuming it didn't go very well." She asked._

_"You're assuming correct." I stated, handing the folder to her. Marissa put her hand on my shoulder for moral support…But that's not helping. I was back at square one…Back to finding some way to prove I was "__**Pregnant.**__"…Otherwise…I'd have no "__**Baby.**__"…And no Husband. I looked back at the other offices…Seeing one that'd caught my eye…__**Thomas J. Richards: M.D.**__. From what I knew, Dr. Richards'd the lowest client list out of all the Gynecologists at Lenox Hill…Being the only man on a floor full of women. It's then I realized I'd not gone through every option…Especially when dealing with someone as down & out as I was, "Missy…I'll be right back." I stared in a trance as I grabbed my folder back, getting up from my chair & walking towards his office._

_I walked up to Dr. Richards's door, knocking firming. "Yes…Come in!" A British voice echoed through the wood. Before doing so, I smoothed out my jeans & fixed my hair. Once I was primped, I softly opened the door, seeing the pathetic man sitting at his desk in front of me: All the awards & diplomas…But no evidence of actual patients. _

"_Dr. Richards…To you know who I'm?" I tested cunningly, sitting down into one of his chairs._

"_Yes I do, Ms. Mcmahon…By the way…Congratulation on the pregnancy…You & your Husband must be thrilled!" He exclaimed._

"_First of all…It's "__**Mrs. Helmsley.**__"…And second of all…I'm not really pregnant!" I laughed._

_Dr. Richards looked at me like I was crazy…And maybe I was…I'd not known it at the time. "I'm sorry?" He wondered, as if he didn't hear me._

"_**But you can help me with that**__!" I announced, ignoring the Doctor's question. I sat back in the chair, crossing my legs seductively. It felt like the night I came to Hunter with my plan to take over the company…Only this time…Instead of being in search of a Husband…I was in search of a "__**Baby.**__", "__**It's simple: I need you to convince my Husband I'm "Pregnant."! It shouldn't be too hard…**__" I threw down the folder onto Dr. Richards's desk, "__**…I've already done the work for you!**__"_

_"Might I ask why?" He swallowed hard, his prominent accent reduced to a squeak. _

"_**I must intimidate him…Nice…I can use this to my advantage!**__" I thought as I returned my focus back to the task at hand, "You're more than welcomed to ask…But I strongly advise you don't!" I stated with an attitude, pulling out my check book from my jeans, "Now…I know what you're thinking…"__**What's in it for me?**__"…Well that's simple too: __**$250,000**__! For some of the other Physicians here…That's junk change, but… For someone such as yourself…That's more than you'll make in an entire year! And being the fair woman I'm…I'll have you flown to L.A. on my Family's personal jet…So there'll be no worries about catching a flight! What do you say, Dr. Richards…Not only would you'd be saving my Marriage, but…You'd come out of this a hell of a lot richer?" _

_"One question…__**When would I get paid**__?" He inquired. _

"_**Yes…I've him interested!**__" I thought, filling out the check…Making sure to leave the payee part empty. "After the job's done…Which'll be Thursday night. So basically: Either you show up, do your job & collect the money…Or don't show up, make me a divorced woman & Lenox Hill Hospital $250,000 richer! Frankly…I'd rather pay you!" I replied authoritatively._

_After a moment, Dr. Richards gave me his answer. "Alright…I'll do whatever you want!" _

_"Excellent…I'll call you tomorrow with all the details!" I replied, standing up & shaking his hand before turning towards the door. As I reached it, I turned back around…A new kick in my step, "Dr. Richards…It's a pleasure doing business with you!" I grinned, turning back towards the door & opening it._

_When I shut the door behind me, Missy's waiting for me with bated breath. "It went good?" She asked, noticing the huge smile on my face._

"_It went very good!" I smirked, pulling out my cell phone & dialing the apartment's number._

_Hunter picked up on the first ring. "Hey…How did the Doctor's go?"_

_I beamed, thinking everything's falling into place…Thinking nothing could stop me._

"_Great…I couldn't get an appointment for today…But my Doctor said he'd come to Smackdown!"_

**So now we all know how she got Dr. Richards! I know…In the real world this'd never happen…Only in the WWF/WWE & Fan Fiction! And if Stephanie seems bitchy during the visit…It's because I was channeling Blair Waldorf from Gossip Girl! One more chapter before the big breakup…Can you stand it?**


	56. February 7, 2002

**I know a lot of you've been asking about this chapter…And as promised…I've delivered (No pun intended! LOL!)! Now Stephanie has a Doctor, it's time for him to do his job! Also…As AttitudeEraChick pointed out to me (Hope you love the mention, Hun!)…We get to see Kurt making fun of the "Baby."! :)**

**February 7, 2002**

_As I promised in his office, I called Dr. Richards the next day with all the details needed to make my scheme successful…Not that there's many. All he'd to do's forge my records from my actual pregnancy… Replacing information from 2000 with information from 2002. That issue killed two birds with one stone when it's all done under Dr. Falcone's name…Making her the culprit. I took personal pleasure in the news …Believing my guarantee would come true…__**She'd have no patients after I was done with her**__. The only snag's gonna be the sonogram…A Five week Baby looked totally different than an Eight week one…Dr. Richards told me not to worry & he'd take care of it._

_While all of this's going on, my relationship's just that…A relationship again…__**In every form possible**__. Since Raw & my announcement, we'd spent every moment together…Being the couple we used to be. My Husband wanted to give me anything I wanted…And under normal circumstances, I would've taken advantage…Now everything'd changed &…__**All I wanted's him**__. I wasn't regretting lying…My Marriage's worth it. _

_Staying true to my word, I had Dr. Richards flown out to L.A. for Smackdown. At first, Hunter's adamant about coming to my "__**Appointment.**__"…I managed to convince him otherwise; saying we'd meet him at the arena. He let it go & the day went as planned…The morning spent in each other's arms & the afternoon doing our own thing. Before I knew it…Smackdown'd already started…And I was standing outside the locker room with the Dr. Richards._

_"Remember what I told you…__**Eight weeks pregnant**__…And make it convincing!" I stressed, my hands on my hips._

_He nodded. "I know…Where's my check?" He demanded._

_I reached down into my cleavage, taking out the filled out piece of paper. "Right here…Screw me over…And you'll end up like Dr. Falcone!" I warned, holding up the folded bill._

_"__**Trust me…For $250,000…I'll say you're having Twins!**__" He confirmed, taking the check & putting into his pocket._

_I rolled my eyes as I opened the door, Hunter waiting for me. Once I entered the room, he stood up & pulled me into his embrace…Something he'd been doing a lot lately. The three of us sat down, the show of affection continuing. I welcomed the way he's treating me…Hoping it'd not end after I "__**Miscarried.**__". Once everyone's settled, it's time for the introductions. "Dr. Richards…Thank you for coming! I really wanted you to come to L.A. because I wanted you to meet my Husband…__**The Father of the Baby**__!" I beamed, watching each of them hold out an arm. _

_"How're you doing, Doc?" Hunter questioned, shaking his hand, "Thank you for coming out here."_

_I waited with bated breath as Dr. Richards finally started to talk…This's the true test. "No problem…It's my Wife & I's first trip to the West Coast…And what a great paid vacation. We've had smashing weather…A smashing flight…Everything about the trip's been perfect." He exclaimed, his British accent emphasizing the "__**Smashing.**__", "But, most of all…I'm delivering some really great news."_

"_And what's the great news, Doctor?" I tested with a raise of my eyebrows._

_Dr. Richards continued with the charade, getting to the point I needed him for. "Well earlier today, I conducted a thorough examination of your Wife…Along with an ultrasound." He explained, pulling out a photo from his bag, "And here I've the result of it."_

_I looked over at Hunter, who's listening to every word that's being said…But it's the moment Dr. Richards handed him the sonogram that's left him speechless. "__**Isn't it amazing… Right now the Baby's this big in my belly!**__" I lied with a grin, forming my fingers into a little shape before placing my hand back on my stomach. Shane told me to act like I did when I was pregnant…And I'd been: Eating the foods I'd craved… Staying away from the foods I'd not…And especially…Putting my hand on my abdomen. _

_Finally, my Husband began to form some words. "Oh my god…How far along's she?" He requested._

"_**This's it…Come on…$250,000!**__" I thought as Dr. Richards began to talk. "__**Eight weeks…Everything's developing fine with no problems…You're gonna be the proud parents of a beautiful Baby.**__" He assured._

"_**Yes!**__" I believed, watching Hunter…Who's still in awe over the picture. The reaction I was hoping for's there…Only it's ten times what I'd originally expected…I could only dream of what'd happened when we'd actually had Babies…With no lying & no plotting involved in it. I turned my attention back to Dr. Richards. "You know, Doctor…You don't understand how important this's to us! We've had our problems like all couples do, but…Once my Husband found out I was pregnant…We decided all that mattered's this Baby…__**Our Baby**__! And we're gonna renew our Wedding Vows this Monday night!"_

"_Really…That's smashing." He exclaimed, his accent once again stressing "__**Smashing.**__"._

_I was so happy my scheme worked…I joined in on it. "It's smashing!" I smiled._

_Even my Husband couldn't hold back. "It most certainly's smashing!" He declared._

_Seeing his job's done, Dr. Richards stood up. "Well I should be returning to New York...I have a flight to catch."_

"_Thank you for coming." Hunter stated, standing up & shaking his hand._

_"Yes, thank you so much…__**For everything**__!" I beamed, standing up as well, "Let me walk you out!" I offered, following Dr. Richards. _

"_So…Did I earn my money?" He asked once we're outside in the hall._

"_You went way above & beyond!" I praised as I closed the door behind me, turning the discussion in a different direction, "Where'd you get the sonogram?" I enquired._

"_One of my patients's around your age & the week of pregnancy you needed…I made a copy." Dr. Richards answered nonchalantly._

_I nodded my head in approval. "Well…Once this's all said & done…__**You can expect one more**__!" I announced, shaking his hand once more._

"_Thank you, Mrs. Helmsley…I'll see myself out of here." He replied before walking away._

_I breathed a sigh of relief, going back into our locker room. By this point, Hunter'd already changed into his workout pants and t-shirt…Ditching the slacks & dress shirt I asked him to wear for the meeting. I watched silently as he put them back into his bag…Not noticing I'd returned and's now leaning my back against the door. _

"_You couldn't get out of those clothes fast enough, huh?" I quipped, announcing my presence._

_Hunter turned around, a timid smile formed on his face. "I've always told you…Give me the choice between an Armani suit & a t-shirt/jeans combo…I pick the latter…Every time." He quipped back, walking towards me. To say my Husband's not a fan of dressing up would've been the understatement of the century…In fact, when I'd ask him about the way he looked when he first joined the WWF, he'd always say his ring attire's like my black woolen skirt…"__**A time in our lives we wish to forget about!**__"! He placed his hands on my hips, his fingers finding an opened spot between my top & skirt, "I'm so happy everything's okay…That you & the Baby're okay." _

_I tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "I know…It's amazing isn't it?" I grinned, ignoring the rest of what he said & walking towards the couch. I sat down & got comfy, noticing Hunter's still facing the door, "What's wrong?"_

_"What…" He came out of his trance, turning around to face me, "…Nothing." He declared, joining me on the loveseat & wrapping his arm around me…I wasn't buying it. _

"_Talk to me!" I pleaded._

_After a minute, He finally began to open up. "There's one thing that's bothering me…Something the Doctor said earlier."_

"_**Oh crap…This's not good…Does he know something…Has he been acting this whole time?**__" I thought, turning my attention back to Hunter, "Well…What's it?" I probed._

"_Well…He said you're Eight weeks pregnant…Yet before…With the first Baby…You found out at Five weeks…I guess I don't understand how you couldn't notice." He sighed._

_Before Hunter could continue, I climbed into his lap, straddling his hips & wrapping my arms around his neck. Instead of resting his hands on my waist like so many times before, he placed them on my stomach …On the "__**Baby.**__"; his hands slipping under my shirt & stroking my abdomen. "Honey…Even though all women get symptoms around the same week…They don't know what they mean around the same time…Everyone's not alike. As far as your concerns go…This pregnancy came during a totally different situation than last time. I'm sure I was having symptoms for weeks & didn't put two & two together. You've to figure…The first time happened when we're really great…This time…Not so much." I whispered, making him feel guilty, "Now…Does that answer your question?"_

_He softly nodded, pulling me deeper into his lap. "__**Whew…That's close…I should win a fucking Oscar after this!**__" I thought, resting my forehead against his. Just as we're about to kiss, I noticed his eyes stare behind me towards TV…A combination of anger & confusion on his face. "__**What the hell's that Olympic Pipsqueak up to?**__" He yelled._

_I got off of my Husband, sitting next to him on the couch. I looked towards the screen, floored by what I saw… And not in an angry way. There's Angle walking down the entrance ramp…With a Baby carriage. Despite my loyalty, I'd to bite my lips to keep from smiling...Whether I liked it or not…It's hilarious… And Kurt'd not even gotten in the ring yet._

_I was loving this…Hunter's not. Since I left his embrace, he's balling up his fists & clenching his teeth. That's never good for anybody…But for somebody like Angle…Somebody who's history with my Husband's professional __**& **__personal…It's twice as bad. "I'm gonna kill him!" He growled, getting up from the loveseat._

"_Wait…Don't let Kurt ruin tonight for us…Please!" I protested, grabbing his hand with all I had, "Let him talk trash…We know what's true & what's not...Right?"_

_Hunter didn't say anything...He just sat back down next to me while I put my arm around his back. By the time we settled in, Angle'd set the stroller in the middle of the ring and's now holding a mic in his hand. At first, he babbled on & on about how my Husband cheated at the Royal Rumble…And because of that…My Father's giving him another chance to go to Wrestlemania. Then, he talked about how beating him's gonna be a gimme at No Way Out. _

"_**Yeah right…In your dreams!**__" I thought when Kurt declared that. I'd been laughing to myself during the whole segment…I'd even heard a few grunts of amusement from Hunter…Unfortunately it's not long before Angle brings up why he brought out a carriage._

"_But my news's overshadowed by the other big announcement of the week…That Stephanie Mcmahon Helmsley's pregnant…I've never felt sorry for a Baby before last Monday night!" Kurt exclaimed, "Now don't get me wrong, I'm sure Stephanie's gonna be a great Mom…But imagine having to go through life with HHH as your Father...Even as a Fetus, the Kid's smarter than it's Dad! I'm not a scientist, but… Looking at him…With the sloping forehead & the mean, angry face…He's not a man…He's something else! HHH, I understand you visited a Doctor today about your Baby…I want you to forget about what he said…Because I know exactly what it's gonna look like…Check this out!"_

"_What the fuck's he doing now?" Hunter groaned at me. I shrugged my shoulders slightly, not knowing how to answer him. I knew what Angle'd in mind…He's gonna make fun of the "__**Baby.**__"…However I'd not known how far he'd go. _

_Kurt walked over to the stroller, pulling out a stuffed Monkey with a giant plastic nose glued on… Wearing a diaper & a little "__**HHH.**__" shirt. "It's HHH Jr.!" He shouted, waving the Monkey's hand, "Say hi!" Then, he proceeded to have the "__**Baby.**__" talk: "__**I'm the Baby Game!"**_

_"That's our Baby!" I snorted…It's that comical. My Husband looked over at me…Surprised I found what Angle's saying funny, "Come on…He's not even figuring me into the mix!" I chuckled, playing with the end of his ponytail._

"_I'm not Tarzan!" He stated, caressing my legs._

"_Even if it means having me as your "__**Jane!**__"!" I uttered seductively._

"_Steph!" He whined, begging me to go kick Kurt's ass._

_He didn't have to ask twice. "Go on!" I smiled, pushing Hunter off up the couch, "Have fun!" I called while he stormed out the room._

_Once He's gone, I sat back & watched Angle with the "__**Baby.**__". "Look what your Uncle got for you…" he joked, putting the Monkey in one arm while going back into carriage…Picking up a small wrapped present, "…It's Baby Bananas!" He beamed after he opened the package, bending down to hear what the "__**Baby.**__" had to say: "__**What...They're that damn good!**__"_

_The fans started cheering as my Husband started walking down the entrance ramp. At first, he's smiling at Kurt…Who's goading him on with the Monkey. Once he got in the ring…The kidding around's over…He started beating the shit out of Angle…Even attacking him with the stroller once he's out of the ring._

_Even though I was enjoying what'd happened to Kurt…What I'd enjoyed more's seeing my Husband defend my honor again…Like he used to. I started thinking back to all the superstars who'd got beaten to a bloody pulp because they harmed me or disparaged me: __**Rock…Jericho…Stone Cold…The list's endless.**__ That's when one person popped into my head…One person I'd not thought of in a long time…The one person who'd not mattered in a long time…__**Dad**__. That's who it all started with…That's who Hunter started defending me against… My Family & how they'd treated me. Even though I'd not wanna admit it...And even though he didn't deserve it…I missed him…And that's something I wasn't faking. "__**It's weird…The man who planned my kidnapping ...The man who told me to divorce my Husband…The man I'd tried to run out of business…I actually want him back in my life…Even if he doesn't wanna be back in mine!**__" I said out loud to myself…Or so it seemed._

_"It's not weird." A soft voice broke through._

_I looked up to see Hunter leaning against the doorframe…A smirk on his face & his arms crossed over his chest. "What?" I answered softly, confused by what he's talking about. _

_Hunter walked over to the loveseat, kneeling down in front of me. I scooted up so we're touching. "You wanting your Father back in your life…It's not weird." He sighed._

_I blinked out of embarrassment. "You heard that?" I quipped._

_"Yeah, I did." He laughed, "I can't say I understand it considering who your Father's & what he's done to us…I also can't say I've been pregnant before." He quipped back. _

_I put my hand on Hunter's cheek, taking in his specific scent…The smell that'd made me weak in the knees & wet in places I'd not known existed until I met him. It's always been the same…Part Irish Springs…Part Ralph Lauren Safari…And a part that's his & nobody else's. No mattered how much he showered or sweated…Every time I got close to him, there's always enough of his scent that made me wanna make love to him time & time again & never let go. Someone once told me that "__**Smell's the sense most closely tied with memory.**__"…And I'd faith in it. Hunter's scent's a smell I couldn't forget…That I'd never forget…It's the scent that'd remind me of the great times we'd spent together…And God willing…The great times that're still to come. _

"_**Come on, Steph…Don't lose control…One more week & you can stop pretending!**__" I thought, finally speaking up & regaining my focus on the conversation, "You're not mad…I mean…Dad's not exactly your favorite person in the world?" I asked innocently._

"_I'm not mad. I'm confused...I'm a Saint…But I'm not mad." Hunter whispered, giving me a quick peck on my lips before he sat down next to me. I cuddled against his chest, putting my legs on the couch while resting my head on his shoulder, "__**If it's only you & I to consider…I'd be able to bite my tongue & let you make the decision on your own…And I'd stand by you. However…Now with you being pregnant &…Everything that happened with the miscarriage…It'd be really hard not to say anything.**__" He said bluntly, trying to hold back his anger._

_I nodded in agreement, sympathetic towards his beliefs about the "__**Baby.**__"…He's really gonna make a wonderful Daddy…Someday. "__**It's just that…We're getting a fresh start on Monday &…I wish him & I could have a fresh start too.**__" I uttered sadly, tears welling up in my eyes. _

_He pulled me closer, letting me lay in silence & peace as we watched Smackdown…Stroking my hair & caressing my arms. While the night progressed, Ric Flair announced Hunter'd be taking on Y2J. I was gradually coming down since my moment of melancholy and's actually looking forward to the match…It's gonna be a preview of Wrestlemania & I couldn't wait. Meanwhile, the wheels in his head're apparently turning because when the pose down started…He's attempting to get up._

"_Where're you going?" I questioned, moving so he could stand. Instead of answering me once he did, he walked out of the room…An expression of determination on his face. I'd not have the slightest idea of what he's up to…Until Smackdown came back from commercial._

_Dad's on the phone when he saw somebody come into his office…It's Hunter. "May I help you?" He asked with an attitude, slowly disconnecting his call._

_Hunter's not there to make small talk…He's there to make a point…But I didn't know what it's. "__**I want you to understand how much I hate your guts! I blew out my Quad putting money into your pocket… And when I did…You said I was a ruined racehorse who should be sent to the glue factory! I put myself through hell for Eight months…I endured more pain & more anguish than I ever thought…I endured all of it…So I could come back early & win the Royal Rumble! And then…You decide to give Kurt Angle a shot at me…To take away what I busted my ass for…My chance at Wrestlemania!**__"_

"_If this's about No Way Out…" Dad started to say._

_"__**Shut up!**__" Hunter growled, cutting him off…Whatever he's angry with my Father about…It's not all professional, "__**This's not about me…I'm here for one reason! It just so happens my Wife…Your Daughter…The Mother of my Child…Happens to have a soft spot in her heart for the Bastard who raised her! Monday night we're gonna renew our vows…And it'd mean the world to her if you'd walk her down the aisle!**__" _

_The tears'd been holding back slowly began to fall listening to what Hunter'd said…Even against his own fears & opinions…He's putting all of it aside so my Father's in my life. After Burbank & Survivor Series…And before I told him I was "__**Pregnant.**__"…He didn't care about how I was feeling. And now…I saw the glimmer of the man my Husband used to be. I wiped my eyes, listening for Dad's response._

_"I'll think about it." He answered, still with the attitude from earlier._

_Hunter glared at Dad, almost expecting him to give the answer he did. "You'll think about it? Well think about this: __**Whether you do this or not…You'll never…Ever…Get near my Child…Grandpa!**__" _

_Knowing how Dad's, I knew that's not a way to get him to cooperate…And I was about to be right. "Oh really…Well then, think about this: __**Tonight…Your match with Jerciho's now a Handicap match…And your other opponent's…Kurt Angle!**__" He retaliated._

_Hunter stormed out of Dad's office…Probably kicking himself for doing this for me. I pulled myself together, not wanting the evidence of my crying to be seen. A short time later, he came back to the locker room…Our eyes meeting once the door's shut. "Mrs. Helmsley…I must really love you…Because I can't believe I did that!" He stated, walking over where his bags're sitting & pulling out his elbow pads._

"_You're a good man, Mr. Helmsley…" I smiled, going where he's standing. I put my hand to my stomach for emphasis, "…And you're gonna make an amazing Daddy!" _

_For the first time since Dr. Richards'd been there, Hunter smiled. ""__**Amazing.**__" seems to be your word of the day…And right now…It's just what I needed to hear." He sighed, taking off his shirt, "Unfortunately… I've to get ready for the match." _

"_Yes you do…The sooner you kick their asses…The better!" I replied. I headed back to the loveseat, grabbing the sonogram off the lampstand. Even though I knew I was lying, the whole experience's starting to feel real…Like I was really pregnant again…Like the small black & white grainy image's really my Baby. This's not healthy…I'm aware of it & I don't care…Machiavelli put it best…"__**The end justifies the means.**__". _

"_Speaking of which…Who do you want me to beat up more…Angle or Jericho?" Hunter quipped, ripping off his workout pants._

_I shook out of my trance, realizing he's talking to me. "I don't know...They both have cases for it…I guess providing you win, I'll be one happy pregnant Wife no matter what!" I quipped back. _

"_Well then I'll have one happy pregnant Wife tonight!" He smiled, walking over & kissing me on my forehead…That's when he noticed I was looking at the picture, "It's truly a miracle...That's gonna be our Baby." Hunter whispered, standing up straight & walking towards the door._

_After he left, I looked down at the sonogram once more. "__**Yeah…We're gonna have a Baby…Just not this one…And not right now!**__" I grinned, placing it back on the lampstand. I ran my fingers through my hair, pleased with myself & what I was doing. Life's about risks & Mcmahon's never ran from risks…We ran towards them. _

_My gaze soon fell upon the TV…Hunter's match'd started. I settled in, hoping to see him win with the odds stacked against him. The regular one on one match's not what he thrived in…It's the crazy ones he lived for…The bouts nobody gave him a chance in. It'd always been like that…Whether it's a Handicap match or a Ladder match or Hell in a Cell…He loved to be proved wrong._

_But in the end, it's too much for Hunter. As he's about to Pedigree Y2J on the chair, Kurt came from behind & gave him the Olympic Slam on it…Covering him for the win. I didn't care if I was "__**Pregnant.**__" or not…I'd to check on my Husband. I opened the locker room door, running as fast as I could to the ring. When I got down there, Jericho & Angle're gloating about what they'd done. I knelt down to Hunter's level & kept asking him if he's alright. Between his muffled breaths, I could make out him telling me to go back to the locker room…Surprisingly I'd not listened…"__**Baby.**__" or no "__**Baby.**__"._

_I checked on Hunter, not seeing I was being watched. Suddenly, the loud roars from the crowd woke me up…I looked up to see Y2J glaring down at me. I didn't know what'd happen…It's a totally different scenario than before. Normally I'd verbally fight back or slap him in the face, but…In his eyes, I was a "__**Pregnant.**__". The questions're going through my head: "__**Would Jericho really hit me…Would he really put me in the Walls…Would he really harm me?**__" I got up from my kneeled position & backed away, noticing Y2J coming closer & closer until I was cornered into the turnbuckle. It's apparent Jericho doesn't give a crap about my "__**Baby.**__"…And this might help me._

"_**Milk it for what it's worth…Let him hurt you if he's gonna!**__" I thought, clutching my stomach protectively…Noticing the anger in his eyes. "Please, Jericho…Please, don't!" I begged, "I'm pregnant… Please…Not to my Baby!" _

_Just when I thought the "__**Baby.**__" & I're goners…Just when I thought my plot's gonna end prematurely & I'm gonna "__**Miscarry.**__" before I planned…I heard a loud pop. I looked to my left & saw Kurt fall to the mat face first. Y2J heard it too & turned around to see what it's going on…Only to be met with the same fate. While Jericho's threatening my wellbeing, Hunter'd gotten up, grabbed the chair that's just used against him, & went after the two men in the ring. _

_Going on pure instinct, my Husband swung at the Referee before falling down to his knees out of pain & exhaustion. He struggled to his feet as I held him close, making sure his injuries don't become any worse. Once we're both up, we hugged & kissed…That's when I noticed Kurt coming into the ring._

_Before I could open my mouth to say anything, Angle came from behind & pushed Hunter…Into me. We both fell force onto the mat…My Husband's full weight sitting on my stomach…On the "__**Baby.**__"! "__**Thank God…This's perfect…All I've to do's stay down & "Miscarry."! Hunter'll kill Kurt at No Way Out…I'll be the victim instead of the Bad Guy…The Vow Renewal'll take place as planned!**__" I thought, sucking in a deep breath in discomfort. _

_Hunter came to during this time & instead of going after Kurt like he normally would've done…His first thought's the "__**Baby.**__" & I. "__**Oh my God…Are you okay…Is the Baby okay?**__" He worried, returning to my lap & acting like I'd seen him only one other time before…Wrestlemania 2000…The night I actually miscarried._

_To this day, I don't know why I didn't stay down like I told myself to. Maybe because of the look on Hunter's face…Maybe because the scheme's not totally finished…Or maybe…I wanted to stay "__**Pregnant.**__"…To remember the thought of having a human being growing inside of me. Whatever it's…I stuck with the plot…I told Hunter what he wanted to hear. _

_"I'm okay." I smiled softly, looking down at him. Hunter started to gradually help me to my feet, unconvinced I was alright. "Really, I'm okay…It's not like last time." I repeated with emphasis. I held him close while he put his head to my stomach, kissing it. After Hunter got up, we hugged & kissed once more, "I'm okay…Everything's gonna be okay." I kept repeating after we pulled apart…Telling him…As well as myself:_

"_**Everything's gonna be okay.**__" _

**Nine pages on Microsoft Word…WOW…Definitely one of my longest chapters…Hope it's worth it for you guys! Next chapter…The Wedding …And the breakup…YAY! **


	57. February 11, 2002

**So now Brock's going after HHH…BIG MISTAKE! It's only a matter of time before we see an old school "Game Ass Kicking."! And if we're lucky…We might see Steph back too! Just like you don't mess with a Lioness's Cubs…You don't mess with her man…Don't know why I'm comparing Steph to a Cat, but…It all makes sense of you think about it! LOL! **

**February 11, 2002**

_It's here…The day I'd been waiting for since my epiphany…Our Wedding! I was gonna have my Fairy Tale…But it's gonna be on __**my terms**__…__**My way**__…Like it should've always been! While I was putting on my robe, my cell rang on the coffee table it's resting on. I picked it up, seeing the number on the caller ID…A very familiar number._

_"You're supposed to be here…A Girl can't exactly get married without her Brother!" I quipped, sitting down on the couch & crossing my legs. _

_Shane quipped back. "You don't sound like somebody who's about to get everything she wanted!" _

_I sighed. "I'm sorry...After Thursday night…I was all for sticking with the plot…But now with the Renewal being tonight…I just wanna "__**Miscarry.**__"!" I looked down at my Bracelet…The bracelet Hunter gave me all those years ago…And took it off, putting it in the open suitcase on the floor. I put on the pearl bangle I bought for the Ceremony, noticing my Brother's quiet following the mention of the "__**Baby.**__", "What's wrong?" I demanded._

"_Why's it because I don't answer you back…Something has to be wrong?" He responded…Skeptically._

"_Shane Brandon Mcmahon…I may be six years younger than you…But when it comes to hiding one's true feelings…I wrote the fucking book…So spill it!" I yelled._

_My Brother huffed into the phone. "Fine, I'll tell you...Mom…She's been noisy lately…More than normal!" He answered._

_Dread & anxiety filled the room…My Mother involved in something's never a good sign! "Define "__**Noisy!**__"!" I worried, getting off the loveseat & pacing around the room._

"_Well ever since your "__**Big Announcement.**__"…She keeps asking Marissa & I all these questions about the "__**Baby.**__" & the "__**Pregnancy.**__"…Like she's quizzing us or something! Not only that, but…Her & Jr've been talking…__**A lot**__! Trust me…You might want me there…But I'm doing you a favor by staying!" Shane exclaimed._

_I stopped pacing. "Be honest with me…Should I be concerned?" I flat out asked._

"_I'm not gonna lie…I'd keep my eyes & ears open…Mom's "__**Mom!**__"…We know better than anybody what she's capable of! But at the same time…Don't let on something's wrong!" My Brother explained._

_I nodded my head in agreement. "Thanks…I gotta go…I Love You!" I whispered._

"_And I Love You too, Pretty Girl!" Shane said._

_After my Brother hung up, I pulled myself together…Making sure there's no sign of distress on my face. Shane's right…I'd to relax…And that meant seeing the man I couldn't be without. I opened the door & walked down the corridor towards Hunter's locker room. _

_I got to the frame, seeing my Husband's watching the TV…Angrier than I've seen him in a very long time. Just when he's about to storm out, I stopped him in his tracks. "Hi!" I beamed._

"_Hey!" He replied with a smile before returning to the screen…The same look of fury I saw returning to his face. I gazed over to the TV to see what's making him so upset…That's when I saw it…The footage of Angle pushing him into me on Smackdown. I knew what he wanted to do…And normally, I'd have stood aside & let him to what he'd to do…Especially considering it'd be for my honor. But this's different…This's the night of our renewal...This night's about us! _

_"__**Hunter…Please no…Don't go after Kurt tonight! Sit back down…Relax…You promised me! And I know what happened scared me as much as it did you…But our Baby's fine…And I'm fine!**__" I pleaded, tugging at his hand & putting it on my stomach, "__**We're renewing our Wedding Vows tonight …No fights…Not with Angle…And not with anybody else!**__" _

_Even though it he'd not wanted to, he agreed to my wishes. "Alright, alright…I know what I promised you! I've…Got something I've gotta take care of, though…Okay?" He emphasized._

_I was still unconvinced. "Hunter…" I looked at him…Blinking my eyes like I always did, "…Please?"_

_And like every time before…It worked. "__**I won't break my promise...Okay…Trust me!**__" He said, walking out of the room. _

_I turned my back & watched him leave…Wanting to believe him with all my heart. But I was starting to think this's another thing I'd to worry about…Not only's my possibly catching onto to my scheme …But my Husband's on the war path against someone who's always a thorn in our side. _

_As I'd soon find out…There's no time to dwell on what's going on around me…I still had to get on the finishing touches. Jan, our makeup Lady, came in a short time later with a couple of her helpers…And once all the pulling & prodding & plucking's done…I truly looked like a Princess. While Jan & the girls fussed over me, Hunter returned from where he'd to go._

"_Can you guys give me a second with my Wife?" He asked, glancing around at the women in the room. _

_They left & I stood from the couch…Not knowing what this's about. My Husband looked nervous… Something I'd seen only a handful of times since we'd been together…And they'd always to do with me. The best way I could describe it's…He'd his "__**Stephanie .**__" face on. In the beginning of our Marriage… Before Armageddon & our kiss on the cliff…I'd catch him staring at me for some reason or another…And he'd have the look…The look a thirteen year old Boy'd have when he's waiting for the prettiest Girl in the room to say "__**Hello!**__" to him._

"_What's up?" I wondered._

_Hunter started to explain. "__**Well…I've had something I've wanted to give you for a very long time…**__" He sighed, handing me a silver wrapped present, "__**…This.**__"_

_My face lit up in surprise & happiness. "Is this what you'd to take care?" I softly questioned, fighting with the box._

"_Yes it's." Hunter whispered, watching as I got the present free. _

_The box's free & I slowly opened it to find the most gorgeous diamond band I'd ever seen: __**White Gold, Princess Cut, at least four carets**__. I knew whose it's…Just by glancing at it…Pictures & stories'd not done it justice…It's Hunter's Mom's. A week before Christmas, we'd gotten word his Parents'd passed away in a car accident in Italy…Seeing as if this's during one of our "__**Bad Weeks.**__"…He demanded I stay behind while he went for the Funeral. Once my Husband returned, that's when everything changed…I went to Raw to see my Father…He'd not approved…The World knows the rest. _

_It took what felt like forever to form some actual words. "__**Oh my gosh, Hunter…It's so…Big! It's beautiful!**__" I smiled._

"_Do you like it?" He enquired._

"_I love it!" I said with glee, my heart swelling up with pride & tears welling in my eyes._

_Hunter brought his hands down to mine, seeing the difficulty I was having. "__**I wanted you to have something like this for a long time.**__" He uttered, my fingers shaking while he slipped the new band on._

_I started to cry, not being able to hold my emotions back anymore. This night's gonna be perfect…Even with us losing the "__**Baby.**__"…Everything's gonna be perfect! Any fear I was having earlier's gone… Whatever Mom wanted to do…She could bring it on! "Thank you so much…" I cried, hugging my Husband. I pulled back in his embrace to gaze, "…I can't look at it enough!"_

_The rest of night progressed like clockwork…And pretty soon, it's time for me get ready. After Hunter'd given me his present, I stared at it the rest of the night…And that made me think of someone I'd not thought about the whole weekend…Dad. I'd not heard from him at all…Even following the altercation with Kurt…Not one word. As much as it killed me…I was starting to face the facts…My Father wanted nothing to do with me. I went to get up from the chair, taking a minute to soak in the hardening truth._

"_I…I guess Dad's not gonna walk me down the aisle." I sighed._

_Hunter, who's sitting on the loveseat next to me and'd scooted closer, saw the pain & hurt in my eyes. "__**Hey…Come here…**__" He pulled me up so we're standing face to face with each other, "__**…I want you to understand something…Okay**__?" He stated firmly. I nodded while he continued…Saying the words I needed to here, "__**Tonight's not about your Father…Tonight's about me & you…**__" He put a hand on my stomach, "__**…And our Baby!**__"_

_I couldn't contain the love I'd for my Husband. I leaned for the most passionate kiss Hunter & I'd ever shared…Bigger than of our other kisses…That seemed to be happening lately. Before, it always used to be part pure & part intense…But ever since I told him I was "__**Pregnant.**__"…It's like I was trying to hold onto him with everything I'd…Like somewhere in my subconscious…I knew how wrong my plot could go. "See you out there!" I smiled, turning away to go my locker room._

_I got back to the Bridal Suite & very quickly slipped into my dress. Despite the events of Smackdown, I was able to pick out one over the weekend…And this time…It's what __**I wanted**__…Short & Tight &…So not what Mom'd planned when I was engaged to Andrew! I opted to leave the veil until right before I went out. Once I was done, I stood there & looked myself in the mirror…Giving myself one final pep talk: _

"_**Screw the something old, something new shit…I didn't need it the first time Hunter & I did this…And I don't need it tonight! I'm Stephanie Mcmahon Helmsley…I'm always gonna be Stephanie Mcmahon Helmsley! Years from now…Hunter & I'll have tons of Children & tons of Grandchildren &…We're gonna grow old together! And screw Dad too…It's not about him tonight anyway, right…It's about my Husband & I! Following tonight, it'll be "Us Against The World." again…As God as my witness it'll be!**__"_

_I grabbed my veil & my bouquet off the vanity & headed to where the Singers're getting ready. I was lucky enough to get the same Vocalists for Macho Man & Miss. Elizabeth! __**It's perfect…The two of them're the WWF power couple of the 80's & 90's…And Hunter & I're the WWF power couple of the 2000's**__! I introduced myself, thanking them for their time & showing off my dress._

_Just when I started explaining how my Husband & I're renewing our Vows & I was "__**Pregnant.**__" …Both of the Singers got quiet. I stopped laughing when I heard a throat clearing behind me… I turned to see what's true…It's my Father. The Vocalists saw that as their cue to leave…Once they did, I faced him for the first time since Christmas Eve._

_"Hi, Dad." I spoke softly, noticing he's in a tux…I'd not wanted to get my hopes up, but…I couldn't help but grinning ever so slightly._

_"You look nice." He stated coldly, trying not to make eye contact with me._

_I nodded gratefully. "So do you." I still wasn't sure why he's here. "__**If he's not gonna walk me down the aisle…Why'd he come…To mess with my head…He's done that for the past twenty five years?**__" I thought, careful not to make a fool of myself. _

_Thankfully, my Father decided to cut to the chase. "__**Just for record…I'm not gonna forget the fact you tried to put me out of business…I'm not gonna forget the fact you said you wanted to watch me die!**__" He informed. I nodded solemnly in agreement while he continued, "__**But I'll forgive you…Because down deep…I know you're really a "Mcmahon."…And I know no matter what…You're "Daddy's Little Girl."! So yes…I'll walk you down the aisle tonight!**__"_

_I jumped into Dad's arm, hugging him like I'd not in such a long time. This's a new start…For all of us …__**For Hunter & my Father & I**__…And it really's the happiest night of my life. Amidst our reunion, Howard Finkel, the Announcer, stormed into the room in a hurry. _

_"__**Mr. Mcmahon…Mr. Mcmahon…I need to talk to you right away…I've got news for you!**__" He shouted, totally out of breath._

_"__**Get the hell out of here…I don't give a damn what your news's…Can't you see I'm reconciling with my Daughter…Get out of my sight!**__" Dad scolded, still holding me in his embrace._

_Once we're done reuniting…It's showtime. My Father helped me put my veil on & I grabbed my bouquet of red roses…Starting the walk towards the Gorilla position. On the way there, I caught a glimpse of Hunter on the screen…The sound so low I couldn't hear it. I could see there's something changed in his eyes…Something from before…I couldn't quite put a finger on it. He's smiling, but…It's different than before. I shook it off…Thinking it's just my Husband not wanting to do the Ceremony the way we're. _

_Dad & I got to the entrance ramp right while the music started playing. Like any Girl could've ever wanted, my Father's walking me down the aisle…Our Family may've been crazy…But it's my Family…And it worked! I was grinning from ear to ear…Seeing my Husband waiting for me. Dad & I got to the chapel & he let go of my arm, watching me walk up to the mantle...The Priest beginning the Wedding:_

"_**We're gathered here tonight to celebrate one of life's greatest moments…To give recognition to the worth & beauty of love…And to add our best wishes to the words which'll once again unite Hunter & Stephanie in Marriage! Allow them to be true without bringing shame into their union…Temper their hearts with kindness & understanding…Rid them of all pretense & jealously…And help them remember to be each other's Sweetheart & Best Friend!**__"_

_Next's the singing of our song…Which turned out to be an absolute disaster…Time'd not been good to the Singers! While the Vocalists're butchering the beautiful melody…I kept looking at my Husband… The same grin back on his face from earlier. I beamed with glee at him…Not letting his mood get to me. "__**Just a few more minutes, Honey…And then you can get out of your tux…And get me out of my dress!**__" I thought, hoping Hunter could somehow read my mind. Once the Singers're done, it's time for the reading of our own Vows…Which I was adamant about. I got to go first, looking right into his eyes while tears began to well in mine. I may've been faking the pregnancy…But what I was saying…Like my feelings towards my Husband & my Father…Was real:_

_"__**Hunter, I take thee as my Husband…Again…And I wanna do it in front of the entire World because I wanna share how I've felt about you since the first moment I laid eyes on you…And how I feel about you right now! Your smile lights up my heart...Your touch makes me feel safe & secure…Your words give me encouragement…And when I speak I know you're truly listening…Because you're the only one who ever hears me! I believe we're destined to be together because I feel blessed…And no other words could sum up how I feel besides…I Love You!"**_

_After I was finished, the Minister announced my Husband's turn to speak. Suddenly…The dormant & offensive crowd started erupting with cheers & interest over the ceremony! "__**God these people're so rude…I know they love Hunter, but…Have a little decency…This's our Wedding damn it!**__" I thought, waiting to hear what he wrote about me:_

_"__**God…That's so beautiful, Steph…I'm overwhelmed! I too wanna stand here in front of the World & tell you how I feel about you…Tell you how I felt about you since the moment I saw you…And tell you how I feel about you right now!**__" _

_As if it's even possible…The arena got louder…But Hunter pressed on…Almost feeding off the reaction:_

"_**You see Steph, we've been together for two & half years…And we've had our ups & our downs, but…Despite all of that…Last week when you told me I was gonna be a father…It's the greatest moment of my life!**__"_

_I put my hand on my stomach in feign…On the "__**Baby.**__":_

"_**The emotion I felt's unbelievable…And since that day…I've looked at you in a different way! When I look at you, I see you not just as my loving Wife…But I see you as the Mother of my Child! When your Wife's pregnant…You love her more!**__**And today…Standing here in front of the World…After hearing the beautiful words you said…I see you in a different light again…Not as my loving Wife & not as the Mother of my Child!**__"_

_Hunter took my hand, bringing me closer to him:_

"_**Stephanie…As I look into your eyes tonight…I see you for what you truly are…**__" _

_I'm grinning & beaming at the thought of what else he's gonna say. Hearing my Husband already talk about loving me more when I was "__**Pregnant.**__" made it official…I'd done the right thing by lying...It's a total success…Five words'd tell me otherwise:_

"_**A no good lying Bitch!**__"_

_The thoughts starting going through my head from the minute my jaw fell…Not one of them being whether or not Hunter knew about my scheme. "__**What the hell's gotten into him…What did I do this time…Is he on drugs…Should he be on drugs?**__"…Nothing's make sense! Ever since last Monday night & my "__**Announcement.**__", we'd been "__**Hunter & Stephanie.**__" again…Even following Smackdown …It's like we'd taken a time machine back to __**1999**__ or something…__**Things're that good**__! We'd been inseparable & happy…Really happy! __**I mean…He gave me his dead Mother's fucking Engagement band…Why'd he do that if he's angry at me? **__The panic's making it impossible to say what I'm thinking while my Husband grabbed the mic from it's stand._

_"How could you do this…How could you do this to me?" He yelled at me._

_"Do what to you?" I asked. "__**Good Stephanie…Words're good…Very good…Keep forming words!**__" I thought, pain forming in my head from all the thinking. _

_Instead of answering my question, Hunter continued on his tirade. "__**You wanted this so bad you'd lie & use my emotions against me? You wanted this so bad you'd hire an Actor to play a Doctor & you'd show me a picture of our unborn child?**__" _

_That's when it hit me…The jig's up! "__**Shit…Fuck…Fuck…Shit! How the hell does he know…Who told him…What the hell's he talking about? An Actor…Dr. Richards's real…Just not my pregnancy!**__" I thought, trying to convince my Husband I'd never do what he's accusing me of…And two years ago…I'd not lied…But two years ago's two years ago! _

_Meanwhile, Hunter's letting into me like never before…Worse than the night I told him I was "__**Pregnant.**__". "__**Steph…I've done some pretty bad things in my life…I admit it…I'm an asshole…But even I'd not go this low! You disgust me…You care about nothing but yourself…You never gave a crap about us…It's always about you!**__" He accused me._

_"That's not true!" I screamed._

_But it's like I never said a word. "Well I tell you what…You don't have to worry about us any longer!" He bellowed. Tears started falling from my eyes…Tears I wanted to ignore with everything I had. "__**He's not saying what I think he's saying…Is he? Why's this happening…Wait…It's not happening! No…I'm dreaming…I'm gonna wake up & be in bed with Hunter & be in love & really be pregnant! What the hell am I saying…It's not a dream…It's a nightmare!**__" I thought, hearing the words I never thought I would, "__**Because as of this moment…Our Marriage…It's over! We…Are…Through!**__" He shouted, violently letting go of the arm he'd been grabbing. _

_Before I could speak up, Dad came out of nowhere & shoved my Husband…Not a good idea…That pushed Hunter over the edge. He started beating the shit out of my Father, destroying the chapel & decorations before finishing him off with a Pedigree. _

_Watching Hunter attack Dad the way he did pushed me over the edge too…I was done crying…I'd had enough. As soon as I saw my Husband get up, I was in his face. "__**Oh my God…What the hell's wrong with you? This's how it's gonna end for you & I…In front of all these fucking people…All I did's ever love you…And this's how you betray me!**__" I yelled, jumping up & down in fury._

_He snapped, covering my face while I was talking & shoving me to the mat. When my body made contact, I looked up…Seeing the final indication my Marriage's over…Hunter taking off his band & throwing it at me before leaving! I was hurt & angry & confused & shocked…I was all those feelings & a hundred more._

_I got up onto my knees, seeing Hunter's band on the mat…I picked it up & clutched it tightly…And that's when I looked up towards the entrance ramp…Towards the man I loved…__**The man I used to love**__. My emotions changed…It's no longer a mixture…It's one…Pure hate! Words & thoughts escaped me…Instinct took control of everything in me & came out in a bloodcurdling scream! _

_As I was going through my meltdown, the EMT's had come down to the ring to help my Father. Once I knew he's okay, I picked myself up & stormed towards the backstage area…Hearing the crowd's approval over my breakup. Immediately, I looked for any sign of Hunter…Not giving a second glance to the condescending looks I was getting. When I got to his locker room, it's empty & torn to shreds…The balloons from not even a hour ago're popped & thrown around the room…The vases of flowers're now shards of glass & ripped apart petals…My Husband's tux's now scraps of cloth. I start screaming at the top of my lungs, throwing & kicking anything that's still left…That's when I hear a man's voice behind me:_

"_**I see your Mother gotta talk to Hunter…And I see he opened the envelope that's sent to him too.**__"_

_I turned around quickly to see Arn Anderson, Ric Flair's right hand man, standing in the frame & taking in the damaged room. I'd saw earlier during Raw him handing my Husband a Fed Ex package, but I didn't know what it's…I figured it's for the ceremony. Suddenly, the words he'd said sink in…"__**Your Mother…The package that's sent to him.**__"! I went after Arn, grabbing him by the collar & pushing him against the door._

"_**What do you know?**__" I shouted._

"_Your Mom'd been trying to call Hunter all night…He said he'd talk to her." He answered._

"_When's that?" I demanded, holding the lapel tighter._

"_It's before the Wedding…" Arn defended, pointing towards the floor by the couch, "…And must've involved that!"_

_I looked to where he's pointing, seeing an opened video box. I let go of Arn's collar, going towards the TV & turning it on. __**That's when I saw it…Dr. Richards…My Gynecologist…The man I paid $250,000 to… Doing a fucking commercial for a trip to St. Ives**__! I stagger back & sit down onto the loveseat, watching the commercial play over & over. I couldn't believe my Mother'd done this to me…__**Scratch that**__…__**I could believe it**__…Because like my Brother'd said three hours prior..."__**Mom's "Mom!"…We know better than anybody what she's capable of!**__"!_

_"Stephanie." Dad whispered, breaking through my thoughts._

_I looked up in surprise to see Arn Anderson gone from the frame…And in his place's my Father. "I know what you're gonna ask…" I sighed bitterly, my voice still rough and dry from my tantrum, "And the answer's "__**Yes.**__"…I lied about being pregnant…I'm just sorry you got beat up because of it!" _

_Dad slowly walked into the room, sitting down on the couch next to me. "I meant what I said earlier…" He insisted, "…I'll never forget what you did…But I forgive you…And it may take time, but…Hunter'll forgive you too."_

_I shook my head. "__**No he won't…He's all about "The People." & what "The people." think about him…It's been like living with The Rock!**__" I laughed sadly, "__**But you know what…Even if you're right & my Husband does forgive me…I don't care…It doesn't matter anymore…I'm done! **__**Hunter's hurt me more in two & half years than our entire Family's done in twenty five…BRAVO TO HIM!**__"_

_Soon, I felt my Father pulling me into his embrace…Letting me finally fall apart & sob. "It's okay, Stephanie…" He comforted, "…He'll pay…I'll make sure of it! _

_I shook my head & continued to cry as Dad took me to my Bridal suite…From that moment on…I knew my whole life's been changed forever. Before I knew it, it's after three o'clock the next morning & I'd refused to eat anything since I landed on my Father's bed at the hotel hours before…Dad taking the loveseat. He & I'd not spoken a word to each other since we left the arena…But he'd insisted I stay with him. The tears'd continued to fall even after we'd left Raw & every now & then, I'd think about the times I'd spent with Hunter…The amazing times…And they'd just make me burst out crying even harder. I couldn't sleep despite my utter exhaustion & I soon found myself yearning for a drink…And not my usual Cherry Coke & Rum…I wanted something strong…Something to numb the pain…And only one thing'd ever done that for me. I got out of the bed slowly…My eyes salty & my mouth dry…Still in my dress from the Ceremony… Making sure not to wake my Father when I lugged my bags out of the room. I made my way down the hall towards the elevator, being slow & quiet even after I got to the lobby. I left the hotel, hailing a taxi in the early morning darkness. _

_"Where to __**Ma'am**__?" The Driver asked, looking straight ahead at the traffic in front of him._

_I smiled to myself…Remembering the last time I'd been called "__**Ma'am.**__"…The night the Cops'd been called on my Husband. "The Fairfield Inn." I whispered, surprised he even heard me._

_When the Taxi arrived a short time later, I threw my money at the Driver & went up to my room. When I opened the door, the room's quiet with no sign of Hunter…Just like in his locker room…All that's left to let me know he's there's his t-shirt…The t-shirt I'd been wearing the morning of the Wedding. I immediately regretted going back there…The memories of Christmas Eve slapping me in the face: _

_"__**Things…Things I never expected…Happened!**__"_

_I made my way over to the liquor cabinet:_

_"__**I'm not very good at saying how I feel when it comes to stuff like this…**__"_

_I pried it opened & found the clear liquid: _

_"_…_**I figured I could show you instead!**__"_

_I unscrewed the lid quickly, pouring a glass to the rim: _

_"__**As scary as it's & as surprising as it's…Yes!**__"_

_I downed it quickly, letting the Vodka comfort me before I reached for the bottle again…Taking it to bed with me: _

_"__**Stephanie…I love you…I'm in love with you!**__"_

**So now they're broken up, it's time for the big confrontation I've been promising between the "Happy." Couple! Trust me, you might just be changing your mind about who's team you're on! Also...FIVE DAYS BEFORE I TURN THE BIG 25…PLEASE GIVE THIS BIRTHDAY GIRL LOTS OF REVIEWS AS A PRESENT! :)**


	58. February 12, 2002

**Where do I begin with this chapter? All I can say's this's my Baby…My Project…The thing I've been working on for a while! I was highly inspired by Adele's "Rolling In The Deep." & I hope it shows! What can I say…Stephanie's about to turn into one crazy Bitch! Her nightmares though, won't return for a least one more chapter! **

**Also…I'm addressing a question that's given to me in one of the reviews from the last chapter! In "Lift Me Up." World…The HHH/Stephanie Wedding in 2003 doesn't happen…They're still broken up! Neverfear, though…There's a Part 2 & 3 in the works…And I guarantee a happy ending…Stick around for more details!**

**I hinted at this earlier in the story & now we're finally gonna see it...The dance Hunter & Steph share at the WWF Opening...Courtesy of my very first flashback...Or rather "The chapter inside of the chapter."! And if you Guys don't know this already…I don't own the song I used…The band Blessid Union of Souls does & it's called "Let Me Be The One!"…Check it out!**

**February 12, 2002**

"_**Stephanie Marie, this's your Father…Where're you…Don't tell me you went after the Son of a Bitch? I told you…I'll make him pay! I'm flying back to Greenwich this morning…Don't do something you're gonna regret!**__"_

"_**Steph…I'm so sorry! I don't know what your plans're with Dad, but…We'll pick you up at the airport if you want…Tell me when your flight's gonna land! Pretty Girl…Don't do something you're gonna regret!**__"_

"_**Don't do something you're gonna regret!**__"…That's the proverbial worry of the morning…I'd listened to the messages ten times before I understood each word, my head buzzing while I put my cell on the pillow. I sat up in bed & looked around, noticing the assortment of empty flasks scattered around me, my album laying wide open at my feet, the t-shirt from the day before hanging off my body…Not knowing how any of it got there. I pulled my knees up to my chest, hugging myself…Hoping everything that'd happened's a nightmare…I'd wake up & Hunter'd be sleeping right next to me. But to my dismay, it's real…All of it._

_I reached for the nightstand, snatching the one carafe around me still holding alcohol & taking a sip…And another… And another…Until the rest of the flask's finished. "__**Hunter always said the cause's the best cure!**__" I giggled out loud, letting the Vodka do its job…Even dulling the headache in the process._

_Suddenly, the TV turned on by itself & I jumped in shock…Realizing the remote'd ended up under me. I chuckled once more, fishing it out & aiming towards the screen to shut it off…That's until a music video began to play on the channel. I left it on, hopping off the bed…Singing along to the unforgettable tune… The night still fresh in my mind two years after the fact:_

"_**You're scared to show your feelings…Baby…I do understand. I don't make a promise I can't keep…I vow to be a real good friend.**__"…_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Flashback<span>**_

_The opening of WWF New York'd been going on for a couple of hours…XPac's off with Tori …The rest of us're sitting at DX's table. Hunter's amazed I ordered five bottles of Alexander Valley & flinched when I knocked over two glasses while trying to pour bottle #3._

_"Look out Guys…" Billy called out, "…Stephanie's on the loose!"_

_Hunter shook his head at me, standing up from the table. "Please, don't break anything while I'm in the bathroom?" He requested, running his fingers through the back of my hair. _

_My eyes gleamed up him, love running through them. I managed to nod back, turning my attention back to the table. A short time later, Road Dogg'd started telling past DX's stories & I couldn't contain my laughter from coming out…The mental images combining with the words. I tossed my head back, my flailing hands being grabbed in midair._

_"I got them to play our song!" Hunter whispered, tugging me up & against his chest…Pointing for me to listen. I obliged, hearing the words:_

"_**In those big green eyes I see a glow of love…I hope I'm the one you're dreaming of.**__"_

_"This's our song now?" I replied, letting him lead me to the floor. When it'd come to dancing, either I'd to lead him or I'd done it alone…This's a very nice change, "My eyes're not even green?"_

_Hunter pulled me in, placing his hands on my hips "I know they're not green & yes this's our song!" He nodded, "It's playing in the car the night we got married!"_

_"You mean the night you left me the adorable little note!" I corrected, wrapping my arms around his neck while we began to sway at a comfortable pace. _

_"I mean the night I realized I'd feelings for you!" He sighed, giving me the most humbled look I'd ever seen: _

"_**We spend all our time together…We can't stand to sleep alone.**__**When you say you've to leave for now…I miss you before you're gone.**__"_

_I pulled Hunter tighter, kissing his neck at the top of his shirt. "Are you drunk?" I quipped, pressing my head against his chest._

_"Not like you're!" He quipped back._

_"This's a celebration of a month being in control..." I explained, "…And to many more months to come!"_

_He joked. "Careful! You almost sound like your power hungry Father!" _

_I huffed into his face, my Cabernet breath going up his nose. "What can I say…I love payback…And you've promised me lots of it!" _

_"Yes I've!" He laughed again, "And I'll let you destroy whoever you want!" _

_"You say the sweetest things to me!" I smiled:_

"_**All along we thought this's absurd…Every moment we spend goes by too fast.**__**Darling…Take this chance with me…Because I've…Eyes only for you…Baby.**__"_

_Hunter broke the silence between us. "What're you thinking about?" He questioned. _

_"You…" I responded, attempting to focus on something besides his roaming hands & the intoxicating wine, "…And how lucky I'm to have you!" _

_He kissed me gently, pressing his cheek to the side of my head. "I'm the one who's lucky!" He insisted, ""__**Stephanie Mcmahon.**__" doesn't marry just anybody!" _

_"That's true!" I acknowledged, "You're the only man I've ever been with whose let me be his equal!" _

_I heard him sigh. "Do I complete you?" He teased._

_"We complete each other!" I laughed, "It's us…" I started to reply._

_He finished my sentence. "Against the world!" _

_"…Exactly!" I whispered, leaning up to kiss him again: _

"_**Don't be scared to show your feelings…Baby…I do understand. And I don't make no promises I can't keep…I vow to be a real good man. All along we thought this's absurd…Every moment we spend goes by too fast. Darling…Take this chance with me…Because I've…Eyes only for you.**__"_

_"Do you remember the night in the bar?" Hunter asked._

_I wondered. "Which one…Baltimore or Chicago?" _

_He turned me quicker than I expected, yanking me back against him. "Baltimore!" He growled in fake irritation. _

_"You thought I was a Nerd!" I declared, chuckling with the memory._

_"I thought you're a gorgeous Nerd crammed into a hideous woolen skirt!" He retorted, "And I was wrong …About the__"__**Nerd.**__" part anyway…The "__**Skirt.**__" part I was totally right about!"_

_I nodded, grinning from ear to ear. "That's what nine months, a little Black dress, & Cherry Coke & Rum'll do…Brings out the side of you people could've only dreamed about!"_

_"I knew I was in trouble!" He admitted._

_I teased. "You still are!" _

_"True!" He agreed, "But I've never been sorry for how we got here!"_

_"Never?" I quipped. _

_He shook his head. "Never!" He softly quipped back:_

"_**Let me be the one to love you…Let me be the one to care…Let me be the one to light your flame. Baby…Let me be the one.**__"_

_"This's technically our first dance as a married couple!" I exclaimed._

_Hunter smiled. "You're realizing this now?" _

_"Maybe…" I exhaled,"…"__**Husband!**__"!"_

_He sighed. "I like the sound of those words…"__**Mrs. Helmsley!**__"!"_

""_**Stephanie Mcmahon Helmsley.**__"…" I said out loud, "…It does have a nice ring to it!"_

_He laughed, kissing me again. It'd truly been a whirlwind romance…Despite all the scrutiny… I'd found my soul mate…The piece of my puzzle that's a perfect fit…I couldn't have asked for more! _

_"Get a room!" Billy yelled from our table._

_I laughed, looking up at DX. "We're about to get one thank you very much!" I shouted back, Hunter dragging me towards the bathroom._

* * *

><p>…"<em><strong>Let me be the one who loves you…Let me be the one who cares…Let me be the one who lights your flame…Tonight. Oh Baby…Baby…Baby…Let me be the one!<strong>__"_

_"Hello, Stephanie." a feminine voice called out. I turned around at the distraction & saw my Mother standing in the doorway with a cold smirk, "Oh please, don't stop on my account."_

_I glared at her, the amount of alcohol in my body not reducing my hatred for the woman. I may've lied about being pregnant, but it's __**her idea**__ to once again stick her nose where it'd not belonged…__**She's **__**the one who'd sent the tape…She's the one who'd talked to my Husband minutes before our Wedding…What's so wrong with me trying to save my Marriage…However I was doing it? **_

_I turned off the TV, staring Mom down with everything I had. "What're you doing here?"_

_"In Arkansas or your room?" She responded sarcastically. I rolled my eyes, stumbling to the bed & picking up the phone connected to the hotel. I called down to the Front Desk, waiting after they put me on hold for Security. Meanwhile, my Mother continued her newfound gloating, "I guess I've to take the conversation from here…I found out what happened after I talked to Hunter last night...I came to see if it's really true…And judging by your appearance…It's. As far as the room goes, the Maid that's on your floor let me in…Not like you could hear me with the music playing anyway…But I digress…How're you doing, Dear?"_

_Those words sent me over the edge. I flung one of the empty carafes at Mom's head, hoping it'd connect ...It did…With the wall behind her. "__**How do you think I'm doing?**__" I yelled, slamming the phone down & staggering towards the liquor cabinet…Noticing another full flask sitting on top of it. I grabbed the carafe, taking sips of the clear liquid, "__**I can't believe you've the nerve to show up here…After all you've done! Is this payback for the Alliance…Because if it's…It's pathetic even for you…And I've seen "Linda Mcmahon Manipulation." at it's best…Or worse! You know what…It doesn't matter anyway…Because like with my Husband…I'm finished with you! From now on…You're no longer my Mom…You're the self-righteous Bitch who ruined my life!**__"_

"_**Well…Whether you like it or not…You're still my Daughter…Which means I've more right than anybody else to be in this room!**__" She retorted back. Before, my Mother would've been heartbroken by my hurtful words…But the Mom standing in front of me's different…Like she's feeding off my rage, "__**And I hate to break it to you, but the only person you've to blame for this's yourself! What'd you think's gonna happen, Stephanie: You'd do the interview...Suddenly end up "Pregnant." four days later…And nobody'd question it? JR suspected something right off the bat & came to me with his concerns…I simply did my research into your "Doctor."…Something you should've done from the get go! Hunter deserves better…And now he can find it!**__"_

_By this point, I'd been wobbling in front of the cabinet…But it's the part about my Husband deserving better than me…__**HIS OWN WIFE**__…That's stopped me in my tracks. "__**It's official…My Mother's a fucking hypocrite! She never liked Hunter…Every chance she'd gotten to mess with his career…She took!**__" I thought, the tears welling up once more when I turned my attention back to Mom, "And to think…You're supposed to be "__**The Good Mcmahon.**__"!" I scoffed, wanting nothing more than for her to leave._

_My Mother shook her head, pouting her lips like she always did when she thought she'd won an argument. "I can see I'm not wanted here…Hopefully your Dad'll have a better greeting for me." She sneered. _

_I tottered over to the windows, moving onto large gulps of the Vodka…Staring out into the morning light. "Don't count on it…I'm sure he's already on his way back to Greenwich…Besides…I'm amazed he's stayed with you this long!" I answered, my back to her._

_"Very well…Good bye Dear." Mom stated, leaving with the final word._

_I didn't respond, not turning around until I heard the door shut. Once I did, I shook my head…Trying to force my Mother's words out of my head. Despite the sadness coming with them, I'd not minded the happy memories I'd been replaying…But if they concerned Mom & my Marriage…I couldn't hold onto those…All they did's remind of me of what I'd not had anymore. I wished my Mother's not there & hoped she'd leave soon…Hunter'd never trusted her…And now I'd no reason to either. It's during my thoughts I caught my reflection in the wall mirror above the liquor cabinet. I managed to run straight to it…Taking in my disheveled appearance. "__**Oh God, I look awful!**__" I said out loud, heading to the bathroom for a much needed shower._

_I was back in New York by noon & to my dismay, there's a swarm of Reporters waiting outside the Southmoor House…Wanting to get the first shot of "__**Vince Mcmahon's conniving Daughter.**__"…So much for coming home unseen. Shane got out from his side of the limo, coming around to open the door for me…And it's like I was in fast forward & slow motion all at the same time._

_I was hearing things, but not understanding the true meaning of them. Lights're flashing while the Paparazzi took my picture…I was there physically…But mentally…I was far away. Marissa held me there & I was thankful…For if her firm grip's not around my waist…I would've collapsed the moment my feet hit the city pavement. Questions're being shouted at me as fought my way through the crowd towards the building. Just before I entered the safe sanctuary of the lobby, I heard one last question: _

_"__**Have you heard from your Husband, Mrs. Helmsley?**__" _

_Instead of breaking down like the Reporters wanted me to do…I was the epitome of strength… Being the "__**Mcmahon.**__" my Father told me I was. Missy pulled me into her arms & took me inside before the Paparazzi could take any more shots, rushing me up to my apartment while Shane dealt with the unruly crowd._

_I opened the door; the place looking like it did when Hunter & I left the morning before…Only with a lot less stuff. It'd not taken a Rocket Scientist to tell me what's different…My Husband's stuff's gone…Which meant only one thing…He's back from Arkansas! I couldn't believe this…He could dump me in front of the World…But not face me like a man in New York! The tears I'd been holding back since the talk with my Mother finally began to fall. I turned quickly into Marissa's chest, sinking to the floor in a heap…That's the last thing I remember for quite a while. _

_When I came to hours later, I slowly opened my eyes…Blinking them in confusion & trying to focus in the room's light…My head foggy & my limbs stiff. I pulled myself up, wincing at the pounding hangover that's back with a vengeance._

_Everything seemed to be in a fog & I was finding it difficult to remember anything. Easing myself towards the edge of the bed, I shifted to the side…Maneuvering my legs until they rested on the floor. Suddenly, a burst of memories hit me at full force all at once. "__**Marissa & I came up to the apartment…I opened the door…**__" I shook my head, rubbing a hand over face…Only to pull it back, "__**...Hunter's stuff…It's gone… And I wasn't even here!" **_

_Shifting forward, I stood up on shaky legs…Holding onto the nightstand to keep myself from falling. My eyes moved across the room, settling on my suitcase that's on the floor…Opened with my book sitting on top…Along with my bracelet lying next to it…I sobered up very quickly. I walked over to the bag, picking up the album & the bangle. I yanked the book open, searching for the page I wanted...The item in it I wanted…Hunter's letter to me. I soon found it, throwing the album back into my suitcase & picking up my bracelet. I held onto the two important items, running into the bathroom to freshen up. If Raw'd not been the final straw…Coming back to an empty home's…I wanted closure…And I was damn sure gonna get it._

_I looked back at the mirror and's happy with the significant transformation… My hair's pulled back in a pony…My face looked fresh…And my jeans & halter top'd me in full on "__**Confrontation Mode.**__".__I threw my cell, the letter, & the bangle into my clutch…Hearing a knock on my bathroom door…Shane leaning on the frame. _

"_Hey, Big Brother!" I smiled._

_Concern swept over Shane's eyes, taking in my appearance. "How're you holding up, Pretty Girl?" _

_"I'm fine…" I laughed, "...Why wouldn't I be?"_

_"We're very worried about you." He stated._

_I insisted. "You guys've no reason to be!" _

_Shane pulled me towards his direction, making me face him. "Steph, it's ok to be sad…You're only hurting yourself more by keeping this in."_

_I was grateful for the support, but I wanted to get out of there...It's all over consuming. "Is there a reason why you're here…I've someplace I have to be!" _

_Shane sighed. "I got a call from Hunter earlier…He wants to know when you're coming to get your stuff…He wants it out before Thursday."_

"_**My stuff!**__" I thought, a spasm going through me, "**What'd once been "**_**_Our life together.__" is now "__My Stuff!_**_**"!**" I kept a strong front, "Well you'll be happy to know I'm on my way over there right now…Speaking of which…Can I borrow the Sedan…My Corvette's still at the house?" I responded, ignoring the disapproval in my Brother's eyes._

_"You really don't need to be going there right now, Steph…It's almost nine o'clock at night." Shane warned, begrudgingly going into his pocket for his keys & handing them to me…Knowing full well I wasn't gonna listen._

_I shrugged, kissing him on the cheek before walking out...This's no doubt gonna be an interesting night. Everybody's worried I was gonna do something I was gonna regret…Well…What I was about do's not something I was gonna regret…It's something I should've done months ago!_

_After an hour on I-95, I was outside Hunter's…__**Our**__…Driveway…Away from the location where my World'd truly fell apart…Not that this's any better. I would've pitied myself if I'd any room left…But I'd not. Somewhere between the Cross Bronx Expressway & Hutchinson River Parkway, something about my mood'd shifted…It's like I'd cried all the tears my body's capable of producing…I'd felt all the sadness I could feel…And now…All I felt's numb…Really numb. _

_Sitting inside the Sedan, I began chewing my lip…Wondering if I'd it in me to do what'd to be…But I understood I couldn't back out even if I wanted to. This's gonna be my last chance to get everything off of my chest & I was tired of being made the "__**Bad Guy.**__" in this…Granted…I was the one who pulled the trigger killing our Marriage…But he's the one who loaded the gun. I took a deep breath, pulling the dark car into the front of the house…Noticing the Hummer & Corvette in plain sight. I exited the Sedan, slamming the door behind me & walking to the front door…I was having a flashback from when we got back together… Only this time…There's no happy ending in the cards. _

_I started knocking with everything in me, expecting my knuckles to bleed. Finally, I heard noises coming from inside the house. "__**About time, Asshole!**__" I thought, standing back & hearing the locks turn._

_"Who's coming here this time at night?" Hunter asked, opening the door. Once he saw it's me…He's even madder, "What the hell do you want…And how did you get here?"_

"_I borrowed Shane's car…And your lights're on…So I thought I'd stop in for a little chat!" I smirked, strutting into the house._ _I walked into the living room, sitting down on the loveseat…Crossing my legs seductively. _

_I heard my Husband slam the door, making his way into the living room. "Steph…You don't live that close, so I know you planned this…Again…What the hell do you want?" He bellowed, standing behind the couch with his hands over his chest._

"_You wanna know…You really wanna know…Fine!" I stood up from the loveseat, putting my hands on my hips, "__**I've realized something…You can't be mad at me for lying**__!"_

_My Husband…Correction…__**Soon to be ex-Husband**__…Looked at me like I was crazy. "__**Come again?**__" He stuttered._

"_**You heard me!**__" I picked up my purse from the couch, opening it to find the letter. While I was doing so, I continued talking, "__**Do you remember what you wrote me when I was leaving Birmingham…Because I do!**__" I didn't give him time to answer, the folded up piece of paper coming into view. I grabbed it, pulling it out…Shaking it open…Looking for the specific part, "__**Ah yes…Here we're…**__" I started reading, "__**…**__"__**On one hand, we're simple & easy & carefree...But in the other…We're complicated & intense & passionate.**__"__**…**__" I finished, looking up at him, "__**…Does any of this ring a bell?**__"_

_Hunter came around the loveseat, standing the same way he's before. "Yeah…I wrote it before you became a complete Psycho!" He growled._

_I threw the clutch & letter back onto the couch. "__**My point's you're right! We're like every normal couple out there…Except we craved mind games & plotting & scheming!**__" I screamed, walking towards him. Meanwhile, he's doing nothing to defend his case…Even after we're face to face…Smart move, "__**Hell…That's why we got married in the first place…That's our foreplay…Trying to one up each other & manipulating people & playing with their emotions!**__"_

"_You're right…I won't deny it…" He softly, but irritably, agreed, "…But we never did it to each other!"_

_My eyebrows drew together in fury before I threw up my arms in shock. "__**Oh get off your high horse, Hunter!**__" I yelled loudly, getting tired of the "__**Victim.**__" role he's playing, "__**Here you're…Acting like you're so God damn perfect…But I know you better than anybody & trust me…You're not! You're the man who's taken out Rocky & Stone Cold & Mick Foley & Undertaker…You're the man who's masterminded sneak attack after sneak attack because you could! And now…Because you've got all those pathetic fans cheering every word coming out your mouth…You think you're above it all!**_

_"That's bullshit & you know it!" He bellowed, walking away from me towards the foyer…But I wasn't going out so easily!_

_"Go ahead…Walk away…" I called to his retreating form,"…I guess "__**Us Against The World.**__" should've also said "__**Only When It's Good For Hunter.**__"!" I chuckled, the bitterness showing itself. _

_I couldn't look at him…I wouldn't look at him…Whether I liked it or not…I was gonna finish what's started. A small but painful lump formed in my throat, my mind flashing to Christmas Eve…To the very room I was standing in…Where I let myself become a fool…I let myself believe I'd found my "__**Happily Ever After.**__"…All because of one stupid piece of jewelry. It hurt too much to think about it & if I looked at him… I'd crack under the force…Knowing what I'd lost…It's then I grasped I'd changed…How much I wasn't the same Girl I used to be. The Girl I used to be believed my Husband when he told me he loved me…Believed him when he told me everything we wanted's gonna be ours…Until the night in Burbank when I fell asleep in his arms…Only to wake up alone with nothing but my birthday present as the proof of him being there._

_Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Hunter stopping mid stride & turning around…Walking back to where he's standing. "__**What the hell's that supposed to mean?**__" He growled._

_I looked up at him, my Blue eyes meeting his dark Hazel ones. I went back to the loveseat, picking up my purse…Finding what I was looking for…The final nail in the coffin. "__**Does this look familiar?**__" I exclaimed, inhaling deeply while I held up the silver bracelet he'd given me…The clutch falling at my feet. He recognized the bangle immediately when I began swinging it around her my finger, "__**You know what it says…**__" I questioned, watching him observe me suspiciously…Waiting for me to continue. I looked down at the bracelet, then up at the man who'd given it to me, "__**…"It's Us Against The World. Love Hunter.**__"__**…**__" His face faltered, staring at me when the realization hit him. Wasting no time, I threw the bangle at him, "__**…Us against the World…**__" I continued, stern conviction laced in my voice, "__**…That's what we're…That's what we're always supposed to be…Until you showed up at my hotel room & gave me an ultimatum!**__"_

_Hunter threw the bracelet into the flames. "__**If by "Ultimatum!"…You mean when I asked…Borderline begged…You to come back to Birmingham?**__" He questioned incredulously, his voice slightly hard…Like his mind's trying to process what exactly I was accusing him of._

"_**Oh, yeah! One minute, you're saying you'll support any decision I make…And the next…**__" I scoffed, raising my hands furiously, "__**…You're giving me an ultimatum based on some insecurity I've never been able to understand!**__" I stuttered, my voice cracking with the emotions getting the better of her. I could feel my heart beating against my chest & pumping in my ears._

_By this point, he'd sat down on the couch. "__**Insecurity…**__" He countered fast, leaning forward & resting his elbows on the far edge of his knees…Clasping his hands together, "__**…Right…**__" He paused, glancing down to floor, "__**…Let me tell you how you get "Us against the World.", Steph…**__" He retorted with animosity, "__**…When your Husband tears his quad & almost loses the thing he loves doing more than anything in the World...You stand by him…You don't run away & call him insecure!**__"_

_I gritted my teeth. "__**I didn't run away!**__" I protested, the feeling of frustration seeping into me, "__**I said I loved you & I did wanna come back to Birmingham!**__" I sighed, letting out a desperate breath, "__**Hunter…Do you've any idea how much I wanted to be with you? God…I wanted to be with you so badly…**__" I stopped & exhaled, knowing I'd not be able to stop if I continued, "__**…But you gave up on us!**__"_

_In an instant he's up, his eyes flaring with anger…If I looked close enough…I could see a bit of red surrounding the edge of his pupils. His 6'4, muscular body towered over my 5'9, lengthy frame. "__**I...I gave up on us?**__" He yelled, pointing to himself in disbelief. _

_"Yes!" I responded, leaning my back against the fireplace._

_He shouted at me…If the neighbors're not awake before…They're now! "By asking you to come back to Birmingham…I gave up on us?" _

_"No!" I gritted out, "By not waiting for me…You gave up on us…And you know that's the truth!" I bit out with conviction, pointing at him for emphasis. I walked furiously back to the loveseat & sat down… Wanting desperately to get some distance between us._

_Hunter placed his hands in the air in frustration. "That's the pot calling the kettle black!" He looked at me…His eyes & body radiating of rage, "You wanna talk about the truth…Let's talk about the truth!" _

"_Fine!" I screamed in agreement._

_He paused, making sure he's looking into my eyes…Making sure I was really hearing him. "__**If anything…You gave up on me**__**…**" He bellowed, his voice shaking when he pointed at me, "__**…That's why you didn't come back to Birmingham!**__" He continued, "__**You didn't think I could do it…You didn't think I could come back from my injury! Or maybe…You didn't give a damn anymore…Because it's not about "Stephanie!" anymore…" **__He drawled, "__**…Or what "Stephanie!" wanted!**__" _

_I sat there for a moment in shock…Not believing it'd come to this…Not believing what Hunter'd just said. I got up in silence & walked back to the mantle…Seeing the photos that're still sitting up there… Remembering everyone like they're taken yesterday…And why there's not gonna be anymore:_

_**.The first night we spent in the apartment.  
>.Shane &amp; Marissa's anniversary dinner…Taken a month before September 11.<br>.Washing the cars when most of the water ended up on me.  
>.All Access for Wrestlemania 2000…Before I miscarried.<br>.New Year's Eve 1999 with DX.**_

"_**The people in these're happy…At least…They used to be!**__" I thought, looking back at my Husband…My eyes widened…Seeing he truly believed what he'd said, "__**Well, Hunter …If that's the truth…If I didn't give a damn…**__" I began, grasping the nearest picture, __**"…Then how come even after your ultimatum…I'd still come every weekend to see you…**__" I yelled, flaring the frame at the ground. My voice rose & tears brimmed the edges of my eyes. I turned, picking up four more…Showing him the memories that're destroyed, __**"…Every weekend I'd come!**__" He stared at me, waiting to see what I could possibly say that'd explain my "__**Lack of faith.**__" in him…I'd plenty, "__**You said you'd never betray me…**__"I bawled, feverishly throwing a picture at him. His eyes widened, moving quickly to the side to avoid being hit…Not expecting my outburst, "__**…You said you'd never hurt me...**__"__I threw another frame, wanting to hit him…Wanting to make him understand the hurt & despair he'd put me through, "__**…You said I was your true love!**__" I threw another, him staring at me…Fully stunned, "__**You said it in front of the world…**__" Another one…Glass's shattering around me, daring to slice into my skin…But I didn't feel it…The fury's all encompassing, "__**…You said it to me & I wish you never had because you never meant one fucking word of it!**__" I finally stopped, feeling better than I'd in months._

_He raised his hands up in surrender…Not really knowing what'd just happened. "I think you need to get your shit & leave…I don't want you coming back here for it!" He demanded with a step to the side, pointing to the direction of the stairs. _

"_With pleasure!" I bellowed, my emotions still running high. I started the walk up the stairs to the master bedroom. I snatched my luggage from the closet, throwing clothes & shoes & makeup in as fast as I could grab it…That's when I heard a roar…A roar of an engine. I looked up, marching over to the window… Seeing my Husband's Hummer pulling out of the driveway. _

_In that moment…Something changed. I stared at the driveway, then back down at the hallway leading out…The numbness'd left me…And its place…I was beginning to feel something else._

"_**The Son of a Bitch…He leaves whenever he feels like it… He left our Marriage when he felt like it…He left our apartment when he felt like it…Now…He leaves our home when he feels like it! He's afraid of me tonight…Afraid of what I've done…He ain't seen nothing yet!**__" I said out loud, walking back to the closets…Packing the last of my stuff. I lugged the suitcases down to the car, making sure they're secure before returned to the house with a purpose. _

_I considered finishing off the living room, trashing it like he'd trashed me…Until I realized that's too good for him…It's not enough for the man who'd mistreated me. "__**No!**__" I thought, "__**He's got more money than God…Whatever I destroy, he'll simply replace!**__" Then…A twisted smile formed my lips…Seeing the fireplace, "__**On the other hand…He can't replace what's irreplaceable!**__"_

_I stormed into Hunter's office, taking anything & everything…Stuff no amount of money could get back. I went back & forth, getting into a rhythm: __**Grab in the office…Throw at the mantle. **__Once I was done with the carrying, I walked over to the floor by the fireplace…Picking up one of the pictures I'd just shattered & studying it. It's a lie…Everything going at that moment…In that shot…It's all a lie. _

_I swallowed roughly…My throat dry with my feelings. I started throwing the broken frames into the blaze…Watching with satisfaction while the pictures began to burn…But I wasn't done. I started work on the other memorabilia…Making sure none of it's salvageable…Whether it mean ripping it to shreds or having it meet it's paper friends in the flames. Even my letter & my old Diamond ring…Which I'd stopped wearing after Survivor Series…Became victims of my wrath._

_When there's nothing left, I realized what feeling'd overcome me…__**Pure, unadulterated rage**__. For over two years, I'd done nothing but love & care for my Husband…And in some instances…I'd put his wants & needs above my own. And in return, I was led to believe he'd stand by me through anything…Anything accept something he would've done himself! _

_I smiled, having a breakthrough. I couldn't hurt Hunter emotionally…But I could get him where it'd affect him the most…He said it himself…"__**The thing he loves more than anything in the World.**__". The answer's clear…Ruin his chance of becoming Champion again…Destroy all the hard work he'd accomplished! Satisfied at the fact I'd a plan...And some of my dignity back…There's only one thing left to do. _

_I took off my Wedding band & my ring…The ring he'd given to me…His Mom's. Without a second look, I threw them into the blaze…Joining the bangle he'd thrown in earlier…Which's now nothing but ash…Just his career's gonna be._

_At the foot of the mantle, I couldn't help but laugh. I'd eventually leave & he'd come home to the disaster I'd left our home…But it's equivalent to the disaster he'd left our Marriage. _

"_**Hunter Hearst Helmsley…You're gonna wish you'd never met me!**__"_

**I broke my own record…Twelve pages on Microsoft…YAY! LOL! I told you Guys Steph's one crazy Bitch…I also had to explain what'd happened to her old Diamond band! Next's the Smackdown where she truly goes off the deep down…As if she's not already! LOL! **


	59. February 14, 2002

**So New York's been having such a bad heat wave lately…UGH…I CAN'T STAND IT…GIVE ME COLD WEATHER & SNOW ALL YEAR ROUND…I'LL BE ONE HAPPY GIRL! I've to say this one of those chapters where I know I didn't do my best…Hopefully you Guys're gentle with the criticisms...I know they're coming! I'll say though…Watching the promo Steph did on Smackdown…I wasn't making it up…She really's one crazy Bitch! LOL! A special mention & a welcome back to McmahonHelmsleyEraFan! :)**

**February 14, 2002**

_Aside from my Mother, my Family'd been a constant in my life since Hunter dumped me…That'd continued onto Smackdown. Shane & Marissa stayed behind in New York, keeping Mom at bay & doing damage control …While Father & I traveled to Little Rock. I told Missy once I was just emotional enough when it came to my ex Husband…And this time's no exception…Only instead of trying to get answers…I was fixing what's left of my broken heart._

_My hips swayed from side to side while I made my way down the ring, my arm linked with Dad's in an eerie reminder of the Wedding Ceremony. Both of our faces're angry & determined…And rightfully so. HHH'd made the biggest mistake of his life when he walked out on me…On our Marriage…And I was gonna make sure he paid for it. It's true…Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned! _

_Once my Father & I got into the ring, he grabbed a mic & began speaking to the unruly fans. "For those of you who thought I was gonna abandon my Daughter because of what she did, well…You're all…__**Wrong**__! You can always count on me when the chips're down…You can always count on me for being right there for Family & Friends in their time of need…Like tonight…I proudly stand here beside…"__**Daddy's Little Girl.**__"!"_

_Then, my Father proceeded to address my actions of late. "__**I admit…Stephanie lied…She lied to me & to her Husband…But then again…She'd not done anything all of you don't do every single day!**__" The fans're not taken too kindly to this, but Dad continued, "__**Oh come on now, you're telling me none of you lie…I look around this arena & I see a capacity crowd full of liars! Women lie to their Boyfriends…Men lie to their girlfriends…Everybody lies to each other…Hell…People even lie to themselves! You're all liars, yet you wanna indict my Daughter for telling one little white lie about a pregnancy!**__"_

_While my Father's insulting the fans, I was staring at each & every one of them…They're judging me like Hunter's doing…Except they're exactly like him…__**They're Hypocrites**__! Finally, Dad handed the microphone over to me & it's my time to talk. Even though I was ready to make my ex Husband feel all my pain, I'd no intention of letting on how much of it I still's in. _

_Because it occurred to me while I was watching the fireplace burn all the memories…HHH didn't understand feelings…I used to believe he did, but…Looking back…I realized it's all lies…Along with everything he ever said to me. Before, I felt like he got me because of our similar upbringings…But now I was starting to think he's like Andrew…He'd only said & did what he knew I wanted to hear or see…I never mattered…It's always about him. _

"_**But guess what…It's not about you anymore…Like the song says…It's my time!**__" I thought, not waiting for the disapproval of the crowd to die down, "A perfect plan's once again destroyed by my Mother!" The arena booed & continued to call me "__**Slut.**__" & "__**Whore.**__"…But I didn't care, "Well, Mommy…I'll deal with you later…But for tonight…I'm gonna focus on my ex Husband!"_

_I started walking around the ring, the anger seeping through my words. "__**You see, Hunter…You left me with "No Way Out."! I did lie…You're right…But you made me do it! After everything I've done for you…You didn't pay me the proper amount of attention…You didn't show me enough respect…So you made me do what I did…But that's not all!**__"_

_It's then I decided to let everyone in on what happened after the argument at our house…No one more important than HHH himself. "__**I know you haven't been home for a couple of days…And well…I also know you made me do a couple things! You made me go through the photo albums…And you know what I did…I ripped the pictures up…All the photos of you & your first championship belts…Of you in your first matches…They're gone!**__" I screamed, "__**I destroyed your video tapes…All the classic wrestling you'd study & try to emulate…I destroyed each one!**__", I screeched even louder, getting to the best part, "__**And you wanna know else I did…What you made me do…You made me go through all the scrapbooks that're put together throughout your career…And you know what I did…I burned them…Just like you burned me Monday night!**__" _

_At this point, I'd the most venomous, crazed look on my face. "__**You tried to destroy my reputation…But I'll destroy you…Because I vow…To make your life…A living hell!**__" I bellowed. Father took the mic away from me, scared of my outburst. He began to talk about the match he'd put together for Hunter on Smackdown: __**Him & Maven vs. Undertaker & Kurt**__. When I sensed my cue, I took the microphone back, hinting at what I'd planned…At what my Dad'd promised me, "__**But you know one other thing, Honey…Before the night's over…I'll give you a…Special…Sweet…Valentine's Day Surprise!**__" _

_My Father's music hit & we walked out of the ring & up the Entrance ramp. When we returned to his office, Dad laid into me like I was sixteen all over again. "What the hell's your problem…This divorce's costing me enough…Now I might've to get you out of jail!" He yelled, pacing in front of me. Up until my tantrum in the ring, he'd not known about what I'd done to the house & HHH's belongings._

"_First of all…You're not paying for this divorce…I'm! And secondly…You don't have to worry about me going to jail…Your ex Son In Law's not gonna ruin his good name by having his Wife arrested…Besides…The Cops'd simply chalk it up to a domestic dispute!" I responded, filing my nails without a care…Not even taking the time to look up at him._

_The night went on like planned…Not like it mattered to me…All I cared about's getting revenge on Hunter…Smackdown's simply the first step…I'd not rest until he'd nothing! My Father eventually came around, realizing the state I was in…Making sure I knew I'd his undivided support…Something I'd not had for a very long time. If there's any silver lining in getting dumped…That's it…The feeling Dad loved me no matter what…I'd had the feeling from Shane & Marissa since we formed the Alliance…Now it's his turn._

_Just before the match, both Taker & Angle dropped by my Father's office …I couldn't contain my excitement when I listened to them talk about what they'd planned to do to my ex Husband. Then… Undertaker gave me a very special request concerning HHH: _

"_**You tell me what body part you want…I'll make sure Kurt & I bring it to you on a silver platter!**__"_

_It'd not taken long to come up with an answer. "Well seeing it's Valentine's Day…I want you to bring me…__**His heart**__!" I scowled. _

_A short time later, I was watching Hunter in the ring…The rage & loathing burning my eyes & throat. From the minute the bell rang to start the match, I was like a shark who smelled blood…Every time HHH got knocked down to the mat or thrown into something, I hoped it's an injury that'd end his career for good…And that's when it fully hit me…Right then & there. This whole situation's not like when I was managing Angle & I still loved Hunter even if I wasn't in his corner…Since Raw…And every night for the rest of our lives…HHH & I'd be truly standing on opposite sides…In every form possible. Suddenly, the anger & disgust started to fade…And it's place's love & adoration &…__**Concern**__…Things I shouldn't have felt for my ex Husband…Especially after the way he'd treated me!_

_Swift tugging on my hand broke me from my uncertainty. "Stephanie, come on!" Dad yelled, dragging me towards the door. I was able to catch a glimpse of the TV for a second before we left the office…Ric'd come out to the ring…Stopping Taker & Kurt from doing only God knows what to Hunter. While I followed my Father towards the Gorilla position, I was still fighting with my wavering animosity towards HHH…Not knowing if it's simply a flash of weakness…Or clarity._

"_**Remember what Hunter did to you…Not just Monday night…But for months…He deserves to have his dream taken away…Like he took yours!**__" I thought, the fire that's in my heart fighting to return to a full flame, "__**Are you truly capable of doing this…Are you really prepared to do everything possible to ruin HHH!**__"…The answer became simple quickly…__**YES**__…__**I was fully ready to do what'd to be done**__…__**To do what'd been done to me**__! _

_By the time Dad & I made our way to the Entrance ramp, Undertaker's about to give Flair The Last Ride …Angle trying to tell him not to. My Father, who'd grabbed a mic before coming out, started shouting down to Taker & Kurt about saving Ric for No Way Out…Walking towards the ring while he's doing so. In the meantime, I followed behind…Ready to reveal my bombshell …The final nail in the coffin of Hunter's comeback. I entered the ring while Dad finished up with Flair…Focusing back on my ex Husband. _

"_**But as far as HHH's concerned…I've granted my Daughter a very special provision this Sunday…Tell him Steph!**__" My Father bellowed, handing me the microphone._

_I looked down at Hunter, watching him crawl & grovel in attempt to go after Dad…My moment of second thinking gone from my mind. "__**You see, Honey…When you face Angle…**__" I bent down to his level, stroking his cheek while Undertaker held him by his hair __**"…And your Wrestlemania title shot's on the line, Baby…**__" I grabbed HHH's face, getting close so he saw me & heard every word I said, "…__**I'm gonna be the guest referee!**__" I laughed sinisterly, turning my tone to innocent…But evil, "__**Happy Valentine's Day!**__" _

_Just as I got up, I told Kurt to hit Hunter with the steel chair he'd in his hands…Which he did…The sound of steel hitting skull echoing in the arena. When it's all said & done, I hovered over HHH…Screaming at him with everything I'd:_

"_**You wanna humiliate me, Hunter…I'm gonna destroy you…I'm gonna make your life a living hell… You'll pay for what you did to me!**__"_

_Little did I know my ex Husband'd be making my life a living hell…Personally…Professionally…Emotionally..._

_And mentally._

**A little explanation with Stephanie's conflicted feelings…It sorta goes back to when she started the lie about the pregnancy…She wants to scheme & plot & do everything the "Mcmahon." name gives here…But being with Hunter makes her wanna be a better person! In this case, the justified hatred's fighting with the wanting to be back with her Husband! Oh well…Like I told you Guys…There'll be two more stories tied into this World…With a guaranteed happy ending…So we can only assume wanting'll win out over the hatred! Next up…We'll see why Steph goes back on the sleeping pills…The self-destruction & downward spiral's on! Plus…The return of the Therapist! **


	60. February 17, 2002

**I'm not really sure when Steph started going by "Stephanie Mcmahon Helmsley."…So I just went with the night after Armageddon…If I was wrong…Don't disown me Guys! LOL! I also haven't seen the match mentioned in quite a while…It's so cool to go back & watch it! :)**

**February 17, 2002**

"What's your sanity like during this time?" The Therapist asked, kicking off our session.

"**Did she really just ask me that?**" I thought, looking at her dumbfoundingly before I responded, "Were you not paying attention yesterday…Did the five hours I spent here tell you anything?" I snapped.

"Only the fact your Family's not your best role model & you're becoming a borderline Alcoholic through this time!" She snapped back, slowly taking the glasses off her thin face & toning down the attitude, "I'm not saying what you did to Hunter's right & I'm not saying what you did's wrong…But what I'm saying's something pushed you over the edge…Something sent you down the road to March 25, 2002…And it's my job to find out what it's & to make sure it never happens again."

I realized the Doctor's right…There's a catalyst…A motion that'd started the ball rolling…I couldn't deny it any longer. I took a deep breath, combing my hand through my hair…Replying to the Therapist's question. "It…Could've been better." I admitted, sitting further back into the leather sofa, "But you've to understand, all I could see's the finish line…All I could see's getting revenge. I'll be the first one to admit when it came to my health, it's not really high on my list of priorities during this time…I wasn't taking care of myself like I should've & I guess I was… Almost challenging God to do something about it…And he did…Loudly & clearly…"

* * *

><p><em>Two years, Two months, &amp; four days…That's how long I'd gone by "<em>_**Stephanie Mcmahon Helmsley.**__"…But after No Way Out…That'd be no longer...Just like HHH's Titleshot. I made my way through the curtain, the music coming through the speakers. The smirk never left my face while I went down the entrance ramp, taking the time to show off my outfit for the event…Officials never looked so hot! I posed & strutted around the mat before walking over to Howard Finkel, the Announcer._

"_**I've a problem with how you introduced me…Do it again! It's not "Stephanie Mcmahon Helmsley." …It's "Stephanie Mcmahon."…Get it right!**__" I ordered, pointing at him for emphasis._

_Not surprising, the Announcer did what he's told & got back on the mic he's using. "__**Ladies & Gentlemen, I've been corrected…Your special guest Referee for the forthcoming contest…Stephanie Mcmahon!**__" _

_Once Finkel's done, it's time for the match to begin…Kurt coming out first. I applauded, knowing if there's anybody who could take out Hunter…It'd be the man who'd gotten to him more than anybody. Next's HHH…My reaction's of a different kind. From the minute the lights dimmed & he stepped out, my demeanor changed from conniving enthusiasm to downright vindictiveness. I climbed out of the ring & stayed on the apron, my hands pressing down on the top rope while I awaited Hunter's arrival…The venomous, crazed look from Smackdown returning…Saying to HHH what I wanted to verbally…"__**It didn't have to be this way…You brought this on yourself!**__" The gaze didn't end after I stepped down to the floor, watching intensely while Hunter did his entrance. When HHH went to pose on the top rope, we're face to face for the first time since Thursday night…Hunter's angry glare vs. my menacing smirk. _

_Seeing HHH off the ropes, I suddenly felt like taunting him…Felt like reminding him about who held Wrestlemania in their hands…And who could take it away from him. I walked right up the steps into the ring, going toe to toe with the man who I loved…__**SCRATCH THAT**__…__**USED TO LOVE**__! "__**Ha! I'm the guest Referee & there's nothing you can do about it! You can't touch me…So what do you think about that?**__" I mocked, pointing at me & then back to him._

_While I didn't particularly enjoy the obscenities being uttered at me, I couldn't help but have a traveling eye for Hunter's glistening body & bulging biceps…Whether I liked it or not…My Husband…__**SCRATCH THAT AGAIN…EX HUSBAND**__…Was fucking sexy as hell! Before I could let myself be swayed, Angle grabbed HHH from behind, rolling him up for a quick cover. I pulled myself together, going to make the count…Hunter kicked out while the bell rang. _

_During the first moments of the match, HHH's in my face…Concerned more about my counting…__**Or not counting**__…Than about Kurt. Angle took advantage of this, trapping Hunter into the turnbuckle & punching & kicking him repeatingly. "Come on Kurt…Kick the hell out of him!" I screamed, clapping in approval. _

_The celebration didn't last long as Hunter came back fighting, turning the tables on Angle. Just as HHH'd control, Kurt caught him in a Suplex…Knocking himself out along with Hunter. I started the count to ten, going as slowly as possible to give Angle a fair shot. Seeing both men're getting up, I stopped…Leaning my back against the ropes…My hands spread out behind me. As Kurt went to clothesline HHH, he ducked & Angle came at me full speed. Before I could move or do anything about it, I went over the top rope… Hitting my chest & stomach against the apron…Everything around me went black._

_When I came to, I was on a stretcher with Paramedics standing over me. I pushed them away & quickly got up, not giving a damn about possible injuries I might have. I started my trip back down to ringside…Hoping I wasn't too late & I could still screw Hunter out of his Titleshot. On the way to the Gorilla position, I caught a glimpse of the TV & the moments after I became unconscious…__**HHH's laughing at me…Actually laughing at me…I couldn't been dead right in front of his eyes & it'd not mattered**__! Then they showed Hunter while I was being brought to the backstage area…__**He's waving at me…He's smiling & laughing & waving at me**__! _

_Anger & fury & hurt's right back inside me like it'd been when I was dumped. When I got out there, Kurt'd just hit the Angle Slam on HHH and's going for the pin. I ran as fast as I could towards the ring, getting only to a two count…Angle tried two more times & the same thing happened. Following a beat down on Hunter, Kurt went for the Ankle Lock. Once again, HHH reversed the momentum…Kicking Angle into me & knocking me for a loop._

_I gradually regained myself, stopping the new Official from counting the pin against Kurt. I continued my assault on the Referee, not noticing Hunter'd gotten up from the mat…Until I turned around. HHH's staring at me like he did when he lost against Booker…Like when I suggested the renewal of our vows… Like the night he broke up with me…It's all those times plus a little more. Hunter started coming at me, cornering me into the turnbuckle. _

"_**I'm the Official for the match…You can't touch me!**__" I kept screaming, thinking my ex Husband'd back off & return to the task at hand…I was wrong…He'd snapped. HHH grabbed me by my hair, going to give me the Pedigree. Thankfully for me, Angle'd come to during this time…Because the next thing I knew, I heard the sound of steel meeting skin. When I got out of the hold, Kurt's holding a chair & Hunter's writhing in pain. Angle hit HHH with the chair again, going for a second Slam. A pin & a three count later, I'd done what I'd set out to do…Kurt's the new number one contender…And Hunter's not. I rejoiced with Angle on our way out of the ring & up the entrance ramp, gloating & grinning from ear to ear. In my mind, the match went perfectly…Minus a few bump & bruises…All that's left's the celebration. _

_Hours later, I stumbled up to my hotel room…Having had more drinks than I cared to remember. When I opened the door, the room wouldn't stop spinning. After taking a minute, I managed to get to the bed…Taking off my shoes & outfit before falling onto my back. "__**Damn Vodka…No wonder I drank Cheery Coke & Rum for so long!**__" I thought, knowing the kind of hangover I was in store for. Even though I was dreading the aftermath of my partying, I didn't wanna forget what happened in the hotel bar. _

_Against his better judgment, Kurt started doing shots with me…But that's not all. At one point during the night, he proceeded to start singing his own rendition of Neil Diamond's "__**America.**__"…And that brought a smile to my face. I started laughing uncontrollably, belting at the top of my lungs one of the lyrics Angle'd come up with:_

"_**Everyone around the bar…I'm going to Wrestlemania! Everybody near & far…I'm going to Wrestlemania!**__"_

_All in all, life's good…I closed my eyes, letting myself fall asleep in my bra & panties…No knowing my happy times're about to come to an abrupt end…A very abrupt end._

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Steph?" Hunter calls next to me, entering the room.<strong>_

_**"Don't make fun…You know I'm a good cook." I smile, not looking up. I focus on the stove…Stirring what's in front of me. I place my free hand on my stomach…On the "Baby.", "Honey?" I worry, noticing the silence in the room.**_

_**I turn around…And that's when I see it…The paperback I bought after I went to Dr. Richards… "Getting Pregnant The Natural Way." **_

_**"What the hell's this?" He whispers angrily, standing on the other side of the Kitchen Island.**_

"_**What'm gonna tell him…What can I tell him? You're a Mcmahon, Dumbass…Think of something & think of it quick!" I think, turning my attention to him while he walks over towards me, "It's a book, Silly. Marissa & Shane've been having problems & she asked me to pick it up for her. I totally forgot I'd it…Thanks, Hon…"**_

_**I see Hunter's jaw clench…The hand that's holding the paperback raising above my head. I quiver in fear…Something's not right…Something's wrong! "You're not pregnant …Are you?" He says, the rage showing through the facade.**_

_**"What..." I slowly start to say, "Of course I…" **_

_**That sets him off…Those four little words spark fury. His eyes light up as he throws the book past my head towards the spice rack…Hitting it dead on & spilling the contents all over the floor. I start to cough & chock on the foul combination of Cinnamon & Garlic Powder…But my wellbeing doesn't matter. "You're not pregnant…Are you?" He repeats, screaming at me with full force.**_

_**I'd never been so scared of him in my life…Not even during our worst arguments. I'd dreaded having certain conversations with him before…Afraid of being more heartbroken afterwards than I'd been…But now…I was just downright terrifies of him. I'd never seen this side of him before…I don't think nobody had…It's like he's even human.**_

_**He takes a step towards me…Digging his hands into my shoulder blades while he pushes my back into the counter. His fingernails're so tight into my collarbone…I think they may be drawing blood. "Think about this, Hunter…Think about what're doing!" I plead, feeling weak in the knees from the pain…But it's like he never hears me.**_

_**He grabs my wrist, spinning me around. I don't have time to enjoy the relief on my shoulder while he twists my arm behind my back…Making it feel like it's being torn out of socket from the pull. He throws me against the refrigerator, my head bouncing with a strong thud. I turned slowly to face him…Not having the strength to fight back. **_

_**"How could you do this to me…What're you thinking…Did you think I wasn't gonna find out?"He shouts, grabbing me by the throat & holding me up against the door. **_

_**I don't know what to say…Not that I can say much when I can barely breathe. "I was losing you, Hunter…The Baby brought us back together!" I struggle to get out.**_

_**"That Baby doesn't even exist!" He yells, slamming my head against the door before throwing me onto the ground. **_

_**I start crawling away from him & towards the hall…Hoping I can find the strength to get to the bedroom & call for help. He lunges for me & that's when I know he's lost it. He picks me up from my arms & squeezes them to the point I can feel bruises forming under his fingers. **_

_**And that's when Hunter starts hitting me…Like he would any of his opponents. Across my face…Time & time & time again…My eyes feel like they're gonna explode without hesitation. It doesn't end after he finally lets me fall to the floor...It only brings on the kicks across my back & stomach. I want it to go away…I want him to be the man I fell in love with after Armageddon…To be the man who said he'd never hurt me.**_

"_**Stop…Please…I Love You!" Are the last words I say before I black out.**_

* * *

><p><em>"No!" I screamed, sitting up in bed &amp; looking around frantically…A mixture of sweat &amp; tears covering my body. I looked around the room, searching for the source of my distress…Finding only an empty &amp; dark room. I glanced over at the alarm clock, seeing it's only "<em>_**3:15.**__"…An hour since I returned. I choked out a terrified breath, rolling out of bed & checking the locks on the door before walking into the bathroom._

_Ever since the night I told HHH I was "__**Pregnant.**__", I'd had the same nightmare…Him finding out I was lying about the "__**Baby.**__". The dreams're not always the same…And they didn't even happen every night…But since my lie & it's subsequent reveal, I rarely seemed to get decent sleep without having one. Before Hunter found out the truth, I'd chalked it up to paranoia…Then the alcohol once he'd dumped me…Now it's different…In more ways than one. In every nightmare…Every single one…HHH'd never gotten violent…He'd walked out or leave me or call me every possible name under the sun…But I'd never been afraid for my safety…Until now. _

_I turned on the faucet of the sink, letting the water get as cold as it could go…Splashing it on my face several times. The sound of water stopped once I turned the faucet off, my wet hands moving away from the sink to grab at the towel. I was breathing heavily…Sweat beads popping out on my forehead. I looked up into the mirror & didn't see the picture of perfection everybody believed I was…I saw something else._

_Here I was, putting forward images of strength & stability…Sexuality & seduction…But that's not even close to the truth…To what's behind the clothes & the makeup & the name. The reality's I was still the sad, lonely, little Girl lost…Abandoned by those who're supposed to love me unconditionally…Betrayed & left behind by others who promised to always stay by my side…And now tortured by the one person who I selfishly opened my heart to. _

_I swallowed hard, closing my eyes while I walked backwards…Meeting the wall. A tear dribbled down my cheek…Followed by another…And another…Until they wouldn't stop. My hands began trembling while I crumbled on the floor of the bathroom._

* * *

><p>"What happened, Stephanie?"<p>

By this point, I was silently crying…Remembering the night like it's yesterday. "I called my Therapist later that morning & explained the situation to him…By the time I arrived in Chicago for Raw, my prescription's waiting for me." I softly explained.

"Why didn't you call Shane or Marissa?" The Doctor asked, handing me a tissue.

"Call me crazy, but…It's still the stupid "**Mcmahon Stubbornness.**"…The feeling who've to be strong… Even when you're really not! The thing's, once I'd the rest of the day to think, I knew I didn't wanna back down…Hunter's not gonna take the loss laying down & I knew it…Of course I didn't know how soon after No Way Out he'd get his Titleshot back!" I smiled softly.

The Therapist nodded in agreement, looking at her watch, "Time's up…But next time…We'll talk about your alliance with Jericho!"

**Erica, hope you like the hints of "Misconception."…It's sorta like my own personal greeting card! Wish me luck Guys…I'm off to West Point for the weekend…Bon Voyage…Please leave me some love! :)**


	61. February 18, 2002

**So I'd a great time upstate, though West Point turned into Bear Mountain for some reason! Nevertheless, it felt so great to get away from the real world…And with amazing scenery as my backdrop…IT'S PERFECT! But I'm back & here we go! What's going on with the WWE GM situation… Hopefully we might get to see "Mrs. Helmsley." back at her old stomping grounds…IT'S BEEN TOO LONG! I apologize in advance if Y2J comes off too…Bipolar...You're about to read what I mean! LOL!**

**February 18, 2002**

"What's Chris Jericho up to since the night Hunter tore his Quad?"

"Jericho's…He became one of the company's top Guys…If anybody benefitted from my ex Husband's injury…It's him. I mean…He's the first man ever to be named the first "**Undisputed Champion.**"…Of course, this didn't stop him from getting on my case whenever he felt like it…But we've already talked about that, haven't we?"

The Therapist nodded in recognition, writing on her clipboard before turning her attention back to me. "Tell me about your truce…Tell me how two people who absolutely hate each other form an Alliance."

I sat back into the leather sofa, getting comfy like so many times before. "Well, here's the thing…Whatever you think you know about Y2J & I…It started before that…"

* * *

><p><em>The euphoria of No Way Out turned into a sheer despair twenty four hours later. Thanks to Ric Flair playing the role of my Mother &amp; sticking his nose where it didn't belong, Hunter regained his Titleshot at Wrestlemania…Beating Kurt at Raw with no possibility of me interfering. Putting myself in the match at the PPV's a waste of time &amp; I was now back to square one…But that's not my only problem. They're back…Whether I wanted to admit it or not…My nightmares're back &amp; in full force…And this time…Hunter's the one after me.<em>

_I hiccupped for the fourth time that night, the digested Grey Goose rolling up my throat & onto my tongue. I grimaced, choosing to ignore the taste by slugging back another full shot…By this point I'd lost count of how many I'd had. The hotel bar's full of noisy sounds & even noisier people…The bright lights making my eyes hurt. _

_I folded my arms over one another, resting them on the table before laying my head on top…My skin hot & my throat dry from the alcohol. Unexpected tears slowly began to well up while a particular memory flooded my mind. "__**This's where it all began…How could I've been so stupid…If I'd not slept with Hunter…I'd not be feeling like this…I'd not be praying the pills work tonight!**__" I thought, my stomach lurching. _

_People rushed past me, some of them brushing close to my back. For a second, I thought of sitting up & telling them off…But I soon found I didn't have the strength to…I was too wrapped up in my misery & self-pity to care. Just then, I heard a familiar voice behind me…An unfortunate familiar voice: _

_"__**Well, looky-here everybody…It's the "Billion Dollar Princess."…I've to say after tonight I didn't think you'd be showing your face around here for…Say…FOREVER!**__" _

_I slowly raised my head, the sound of the cocky Canadian drawing me out of my stupor. "Go away, Jericho!"_

_He laughed at my reply, smiling at me with cunning eyes while he leaned down to my slumped back. "No can do, Steph…It's not every day I can gloat at your expense!" He mocked, walking around to a free seat…Dropping his voice so only I can hear…The smugness never leaving his face, "I'm sorry about you & Hunter, by the way…How're doing?"_

_I rolled my eyes, remembering the last time someone asked how I was doing when it concerned my breakup. "Don't act like you care!" I slurred, propping my head up on my hand…Looking up at him from a tilted point of view, "Besides…Don't you've guests to entertain at your table?" I quipped, pointing over to the darkest corner of the bar…Knowing the answer to my own question, "Really, Chris…Hookers? You're lucky I won't remember this tomorrow…Otherwise…BYE BYE Y2J!"_

_"#1, they're not Hookers…They're simply Strippers from the club downtown!" He quipped back defensively. I nodded sarcastically, watching him continue, "And #2, you kinda deserve everything that's happened to you! I mean…I know Hunter & I're not Friends or anything close to it, but…I saw how much he cared about you & how much he went through for you…And for you to throw it all away with a fake pregnancy…It sounds like Karma's definitely a Bitch…Or a Bottom Feeding Trash Bag Ho in your case!" He fired back, returning to his normal self._

_I listened to Jericho's ranting, wanting nothing more than for him to hurry up so I could get another shot…So I could get anything to make the pain & the anger go away. When the Bartender refilled my glass…I got my wish. "Trust me…If you knew the whole story…You might look at things a little…Bit… Differently!" I exclaimed, downing the drink in a single gulp. _

_Y2J watched my movements, like I was gonna break at any moment. "Don't do anything stupid, Steph." He uttered, ignoring what I'd just said…Having a worried tone to his voice…A tone that's not really suiting him. I needed him to be Jericho…That way…I'd not be overthinking what I was about to propose._

_"__**I'm already doing something stupid by talking to you!**__" I pointed out with an attitude, "__**But…If you wanna be my "Knight in Shining Armor." so badly…Why don't you keep an eye on me…All night!**__" I looked away from Y2J, afraid to see or hear whatever reaction he'd have…But nothing came. Getting impatient, I turned my head back towards Jericho's direction…Shocked to see the look on his face. It's not one of arrogance or self-satisfaction or conceit …It's one I didn't recognize…Not on Y2J anyway…It's one of pity & disapproval & disbelief…All rolled into one expression, "__**What's wrong…Surprised I've decided to come to the "Dark Side."?**__" I questioned. _

_"Well yes, that's one way of putting it…But I..." He hesitated._

_This should be very interesting! "You what?" _

_"__**…But I personally don't wanna witness the "Stephanie Mcmahon Train Wreck."!**__" Y2J finally said._

_"Hunter's gone, Jericho!" I screamed, to which he tried to shush me...Scared people might come over…But I continued, "He's gone & he's going to Wrestlemania & he's getting everything he ever wanted…And I'm left with nothing!" For the first time since he interrupted my "__**Woe's me.**__", Y2J's at a loss for words. "You know what, Chris…Why don't you go back to your Skanks & leave me alone…This's none of your business!" _

_I pushed him away, thinking he'd gotten the picture & went back to his table. I turned my stool back to the table & my jacket sitting there, fidgeting through the pockets until I found what I was looking for. My eyes scanned the label, my fingers running along the gentle curves of the letters:_

_**Lexapro…10 mg…Take two daily…DON'T CONSUME WITH ALCOHOL.**_

_I shook the square bottle gently, smiling at the sound of my refuge rattling inside. "__**Well, Dr. Roberts… You didn't know what you're getting into before…And you don't know now!**__" I thought, opening the lid & taking out two pills…Pills that'd once taken away my feelings of fear & rejection…Pills I hoped would do it again. But unfortunately, the same familiar voice from before reared it's ugly head into my life:_

_"__**Steph, you don't know what this stuff can do to you…And I don't think you wanna give Hunter the benefit of killing you off! Take my advice…There's others ways to cope…Just not involving drugs.**__"_

_I sat up, turning in my seat to look behind me…Jericho's face staring back. He really's a stickler for punishment. "Funny…You don't sound like my Brother…And you don't look like him…But with the words coming out of your mouth…I'd swear you're him."_

_Y2J swung his arms, letting them smack against his legs. "I give up…You win…You wanna let loose…Fine! But just for tonight…I'm not gonna be part of your self-destruction more than I've to be!" _

_"Well I'll be damned…Jericho's gonna be my protector tonight…And they said chivalry's dead! Bartender!" I exclaimed, slamming my hands down onto the table. When the heavy set man came our way…I only had one request, "Last shot of the night…And get one for my friend here!" _

_"Should I feel honored you're considering me your "__**Friend.**__"?" Y2J quipped._

_I watched the Bartender filled & sent over our glasses. "You're only my "__**Friend.**__" for the night…Then it's back to my "__**Bitter Enemy.**__" tomorrow!" I quipped back, holding mine up to his, "What shall we drink to?" _

_"__To…" Jericho started to say, searching for inspiration…Finally finding it, "...To an interesting night!" He toasted, clinking our glasses._

_And I couldn't have agreed more. "To an interesting night!" I repeated, popping the pills in my mouth & washing them down with one gulp. I didn't feel an immediate reaction & I frankly didn't know what to expect…I mean…What does one expect from taking medication with alcohol? I went to get up from my seat…And that's with hit me...The voices around me became louder & a sudden dizziness swept over me. _

_I clutched at the table, actually grateful Y2J's there to grab me by the waist & help me back to my seat. . "Just sit with it for a second…You'll feel normal again soon." I looked up at him, wondering if he's talking from experience. Thinking the same thing, Jericho quickly covered his tracks, "At least…That's what I'm told." I tried to distract myself, watching the dancers on the nearby floor. Wanting to join in, I grabbed Jericho's hand & led him over._

_Hours later, I was leaning against the wall with Y2J at my side, waiting for the elevator to open…My head buzzing when I turned to look at him. "Thanks for an…Interesting night." I whispered._

_"I've to admit…You're an amazing dancer, Steph." He replied with a smile on his face. Instead of answering, I moved over from my spot to reach Jericho's side…Meeting his lips & sharing a brief kiss with him, "You wanna get out of here?" He asked, drawing back._

_My eyes snapped open in shock to see Y2J's mouth moving…But hearing Hunter's voice. Jericho leaned into me & went to kiss me again, but I pushed him off of me "Chris, no…Please…I'm begging you…No!" I felt the elevator doors open behind me and's ready to get in. He tried to kiss me again, but I pushed him off once more, giving him the Bitchslap he'd deserved from the get go. I ran straight into the elevator, hearing Jericho yell "__**Slut!**__" just as the doors shut._

* * *

><p>"I've never told anybody that…Not Shane or Marissa or my Parents…Nobody." I sighed, sniffling back the tears wanting to come out.<p>

"It kinda makes you take back what you said earlier in our sessions…" When I looked like I didn't know what she's talking about, she clarified herself, "…You agreed with me when I asked you if you're using Y2J during your Alliance."

I raised my eyebrows at her, quickly gaining my composure. "Oh no…I meant what I said…I was using Jericho during our truce…I just…Didn't know it at the time."

**I'd to incorporate the first time Hunter & Steph slept together into this...Hope you Guys noticed & enjoyed the references! :)**


	62. February 21, 2002

**So last time, I'd just come back from Bear Mountain…Now I'm off to Albany & Vermont…You know what this means…ROADTRIP! We're getting close to the 1000 episode of Raw…And no sign of Stephanie…What gives? And I know what you guys're thinking…And the answer's "No!"…Those memorable moment things don't count! LOL!**

**February 21, 2002**

"Care to elaborate?"

"Well…"

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_**Stephanie Marie Mcmahon…This's gone on way too long…It's time you got your shit together!**__" _

_I could hear Marissa at the foot of my bed…Still not knowing how she got in my room in the first place. I rolled away from the ranting & onto my chest…Hoping she'd get the idea & go away…Unfortunately… Getting the idea's never been one of her strong suits…And this's no exception:_

"_**Alright…I wish I didn't have to do this!**__" _

_What she meant by "__**Do this.**__" is her deciding to bring my sleep to an abrupt…And wet…End. I sat up quickly, gasping deeply at the cold water that'd been thrown on me. I looked up to see Missy standing there, holding an empty glass pitcher. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I screamed after gaining my composure._

_Her stupid smile vanished, the happiness of seeing me awake's apparently out of her system…In it's place's the returning of the real reason she's there. "What the hell am I doing...What the hell're you doing? Steph...You've been missing for the last three days &…"_

_I shook my head in confusion, wondering what Marissa could possibly be on to be saying all of this. "It's only Tuesday!" I cut her off._

_"…No…It's Thursday afternoon!" She yelled, emphasizing each word so I could keep up with her, "You've been here in Chicago doing God knows what with God knows who & we've been worried sick about you!" _

"_**Three days!**__" I thought. I'd to be honest with myself…I'd no idea where the past thirty six hours'd gone… My last thing I remembered's slapping Y2J & taking the elevator back up to the suite. I tried to piece together what'd happened…I couldn't…My head aching with a fuzzy blur of bright lights & continuous ringing. I rubbed my head & looked up at Missy, shrugging my shoulders guiltily…Watching while she shook her head back in disapproval._

_Seeing this didn't help my mood…Or my hangover. "What?" I asked defensively, "I'm allowed to act out if I wanna! I'm going through a rough stage, Marissa…My heart's been broken into a million pieces & the only person who could put them back together's the one who did it!"_

_She got quiet. "I understand you're angry…And I respect your need to vent, but…Having it involve lost nights &…__**Chris Jericho**__? Just…Please tell me you haven't lost your class!"_

_I thought back to the events after Raw, shuddering at what'd almost happened. "How did you know I was with him?"_

_"The Bartender." Missy replied, "When I asked him if he'd seen you…He said you're with a man who's acting a Pompous Ass…I knew who he's talking about right away. Steph…Why on Earth're you with Y2J?"_

_"Geez Louise…You sound like Mom!" I mumbled, avoiding Marissa's gaze while getting up from the bed…Walking over to the dresser where my cell laid. I started scrolling down the list of missed calls…Not surprised they're only from her & Shane & Dad, "And speaking of which…I'm glad to see she's so concerned…I'm shocked she's not here gloating about Monday night herself!" I uttered sarcastically. _

_Missy continued where she left off, acting like I'd not said a word about my Mother. "You're hiding something from me…I know it. I'm not just your Sister in Law…I'm your Best Friend…Whatever it's…I really wanna be here…Please talk to me." She pleaded._

"_Well I appreciate your concern…I really do…But there's nothing to talk about." I lied, not wanting to bring up the subject of my returning nightmares. I continued down the page & repeating each name in my head when it appeared:_

"_**Marissa…Marissa…Marissa…Dad…Dad…Dad. Marissa…Dad…Dad…Marissa…Shane…Shane. Shane… Shane…Shane…"**_

_Suddenly, my mind came to a standstill…Seeing the new name in front of me:_

"_**...Hunter…Hunter…Hunter.**__" _

_My phone dropped out of my hand, knocking my jacket off the vanity in the process…Sending both to the ground. The cell slammed hard against the floor, shooting pieces of it all around. Missy & I looked at the mess for a few seconds…Neither one of us moving or talking. I was trying to wrap my head around what the missed calls meant, wishing there's a time & date on them…Maybe then things'd make more sense…However…Knowing how my ex Husband'd been…Anything's possible & probably negative. I moved from where I was standing, bending over to collect the pieces of my cell. _

_"__**What the hell's this?**__" Marissa screamed, pointing to the ground next to the coat…I followed her arm & pulled back…Realizing what she'd spotted…My prescription bottle. Any thoughts I was forming quickly diminished upon seeing her expression…She's beyond furious, "__**You've got to be kidding me!**__" She yelled, grabbing the square bottle before I could…Shaking it at me, "__**No wonder you can't remember…Between this & all the Vodka you seemed to've drank…**__"__She motioned to the empty flasks scattered around the room, "__**…I'm shocked I didn't find you dead!**__" I remained silent, not knowing what to say to make sense the situation. Missy looked at me in disbelief, "__**You can't even deny this…Can you?**__" She asked, worry clouding her eyes, "__**Good…Because frankly there's not one good excuse for you…(A) Having a bottle of Lexapro to begin with & (B)…Half of it being gone!**__" _

_I stood up in a rage, sick & tired of being lectured. "__**You're right…There's no good excuse…And frankly…I don't want one!**__" I screamed, emphasizing each word back to Marissa like she'd done to me, "__**I need those pills…With them…It's easier to pretend…They're the only things keeping me from hurting!**__"_

_Missy walked over to where I was standing, taking my hands into her own. "You keep saying I don't know what you're going through…But I do! Remember when Shane & I broke up during the thing with "__**The Greater Power.**__" …It's hard & I didn't know what to do, but…I put all my energy into my work &…It got easier…And it'll for you too." She whispered._

"_**Those words seriously didn't just come out of her mouth!**__" I thought, ripping my hands away from her's, "__**You delusional bitch…Don't you dare compare your problems with mine!**__" I yelled, the tears I'd been holding back pouring down my face. _

_Marissa pulled me into her embrace. At first, I fought back…However…Every time I'd push…She'd tried once more. Finally…The pain & sadness & exhaustion caught up with me & I stopped fighting...Letting Missy hug me with everything she'd. "Steph…I'm so sorry…You're right." She sighed, rubbing my shoulders while I sobbed, "Come on, let's get you cleaned up…Shane & Vince're meeting us in Rockford."_

_I nodded into her chest, knowing deep down she's right. Marissa led me into the bathroom, all thoughts of the phone & the pills forgotten…For the time being_. _Hours later, I was at Smackdown…Focusing at the task at hand. Missy said she focused on work while things're bad between her & Shane…And I was determined to do the same…This meant going back to the original plan…Ruining Hunter's comeback. Of course, my night didn't have the best of starts._

_Despite the way I was feeling…I'd not forgotten about Flair's meddling in the number one contender situation. I walked into his office with a purpose…Not caring if he's on the phone or what kind of day he's having. "I thought you're supposed to be fair…But then you come in & make the rematch between Angle & HHH & ban me from ringside! Sunday night, Kurt rightfully won the Titleshot & I'd know because I counted the 1.2.3!" Ric tried to mock me & say he did it to praise my Father, I was in no mood, "Don't patronize me…You knew exactly what you're doing…And I'll be more than happy to slap your smile right off your face…You know I can do it!" When I heard the toilet flush from behind me, I suspected who it might be, "Oh good, you got your little Horseman buddy Arn Anderson here…Well I'll be happy to slap him too!" I bellowed, anticipating my guess to be right…It's not._

_Standing there…With the look many a WWF Superstar's feared…Was my ex Husband. I lost all train of thought while we're face to face…Not even thinking about the missed calls I received from him. When I'd asked Dad & Shane about them…They told me to ignore them at all costs…Even they're peace offerings or truces…Something I'd considered briefly & ruled out immediately. _

_Whatever reason he'd for calling me's not there when he looked down at me. "You know, that's a really sad story, Flair…But you know what they say…"__**Life's a Bitch…Then you marry one!**__"!"_

_I scoffed out of the room, hearing Ric add his own insult before the door shut: _

"_**Don't go away mad, Steph…Just go away!**__" _

_While they might've been having a laugh at my expense…It only made me wanna succeed at my plan even more. Later on, I made my way out to the ring...Not letting on the struggles of the last couple of days. If there's any my ex Husband should've known by now…It's you didn't count a "__**Mcmahon.**__" out for long. _

_I did my normal pose & grabbed the mic, determined to make the World see I wasn't done & I wouldn't be until Hunter's like me…Alone & having lost everything that'd ever mattered! "Now before we watch the Undertaker kick HHH's ass in this very ring, I've an announcement to make!" I smirked, strutting around & continuing, "You see…You might be going to Wrestlemania…But you'll win the Undisputed WWF Championship over my dead body!" _

_Before I could go on, the music & the lights & the Titantron of a familiar Foe played in the arena …One I'd not seen in three days. From the minute Jericho started making his way down the ramp, the questions're brewing in my mind..."__**Why's he out here...Can't he bother me some other time…Is he gonna bring up Monday night…Does he even remember Monday night?**__"…I wouldn't have to wait long when he decided to take the microphone from me._

"_**Stephanie, Stephanie, Stephanie…You know…We've not spoken too much since I became the Undisputed WWF Champion…But while I was standing back there listening to you speak…I wanted to come out here & tell you something face to face!**__" _

"_So spit it out!" I mocked. _

_Y2J continued. "__**I used to come to this ring & call you…Filthy & Dirty & Disgusting &…A Trash Bag! But you know what…I never really meant any of those terrible names I called you…I was just saying those things to get a rise out of all these people…I was saying those things to try to make these people like me! What did this every get me…Nothing…Where did this every get me…Nowhere! And just like I was wrong caring about what these Jackasses thought about me…I was wrong about what I thought about you!**__"_

_Throughout Jericho's speech, I'd no idea if I should truly believe the Son of a Bitch…For all I knew, he'd come up to my room after I slapped him & we made "__**Hate Sex.**__" all night…Those're still details that'd to be filled in. Still…Hearing Y2J say he's wrong about what he thought about me made me smile & feel a little happy. People'd been thinking the worst of me…It felt pretty good to get the opposite side of the spectrum…To get praise & attention from someone not related to me…I'd not been receiving those since…Well…My ex Husband. The compliments're something out of Hunter's playbook…"__**A Brilliant, Calculating, Conniving Genius!**__"…These're things he used to love about me…Now…I was simply a "__**Complete Psycho!**__"…"__**The Bitch he married.**__"! By the end, Jericho'd said what I'd believed for a long time...Hunter wouldn't have been the success he's if it's not for me!_

_After soaking everything in, I took the mic back…Not knowing where to go with this new found information…This's not a normal Y2J/Stephanie confrontation…Yet again…Nothing's normal lately. "You know…I never I'd say this, but…You're absolutely right! HHH's nothing without my help…I'm the reason he's a four time WWF Champion!" The fans went to their old standby of calling me a "__**Slut!**__" & I called them out on it, "Think what you want…But I speak the truth!" _

_That's when I'd an epiphany…Again. I was beginning to enjoy this surprising admiration from Jericho… Even though I still didn't know why it showed up. "__**If he likes me so much now…Imagine what he'll think of me if I help him at Wrestlemania! It's win/win…I'll get my revenge & closure against Hunter...Plus his biggest Enemy'll be at my beck & call…And Y2J'll retain his Title & have the pleasure of knowing he's getting to HHH like he always could before…Professionally & Personally!**__" I thought, turning my attention back to the man standing in the ring with me:_

"_**And you know what, Chris…You just gave me a hell of an idea! You wanna defeat Hunter more than anything at Wrestlemania…And I wanna HHH to lose…Well I can help you do it! Think about it…Who knows my ex Husband better than I do! I know how he thinks…I know how he trains for his matches…I know his strengths…And most importantly…I know his weaknesses! Jericho…With me in your corner… With us united…We're an unstoppable force & I'll insure you never…EVER…Lose the Title! So Chris…What do you say we be "More than Friends."…Let's be Business Partners!**__"_

_I held out my hand for Y2J to shake, hoping I was speaking his language & he's listening. A short time later…I got my answer. Jericho motioned for me to give him the microphone…I was more than willing to oblige. "__**What do I say…I say your ex Husband's worst nightmare…Just came true!**__" He exclaimed, taking his hand & placing it in mine...Shaking it._

_The excitement of the new alliance didn't last long...My ex Husband came over to Announcer's table where Y2J & I're sitting &…As he normally did concerning me…Didn't hide his jealousy very well…Drinking from the water bottle close by & spitting it at us. A fight soon broke out & the celebration came to an end. Jericho & I made our way to the back & regrouped. _

_As I packed to go back to the hotel, my Savior decided to stick her nose where I didn't think it belonged. "__**What're doing, Steph…After everything we went through this morning…Why'd you go back down the road…Especially after I got you off of it?**__"_

_I turned around after zipping my bag, seeing Marissa looking at me with fear & disappointment in her eyes. I threw my bag over my shoulder, walking over to where she's standing. I pat her on the cheek, talking to her like she's to me. "You said to put my energy into my work…And I'm…Only I'm having the cake & the pie in the process! It's like I said out there, Missy…__**Hunter'll be Champion over my dead body**__!"_

* * *

><p>"Wow…If I'd only known how true this almost was!" I uttered with a pathetic laugh.<p>

The Therapist nodded in agreement, knowing my Wiseass sense of humor only hid what I was really thinking. "Did you ever find out why your ex Husband called you?"

"No…I guess I was never meant to know."

"What about what'd happened in those three days?"

I shrugged. "I found out what I could…Hotel staff's never really helpful. As far as Chris goes, I flat out asked him &…I don't know if he's lying to me or not, but…He always said we never did anything. I still got myself checked for…You know…Diseases & stuff."

"Smart Girl." She quipped, writing quickly before looking up at me, "I take it your sanity didn't get any better with the addition of Y2J into your life."

I quipped back, using the sense of humor that'd always been my shield. "You see…Now you're finally understanding me!"

**The cake/pie comment's a "Miss Tink Original."…Think of it as a spin on the whole "Can't have your cake & eat it too!" thing! I'd so much fun writing this chapter & watching the Smackdown going with it…Brings back memories! :)**


	63. February 28, 2002

**If someone told me when I posted this a year ago it would've turned into the success it's been...I wouldn't have believed it! But none the less...Here we're...Exactly one year, sixty three chapters, & over 200 reviews later...And a success doesnt even begin to cover it! I thank each & every one of you for your reviews & alerts & favorites...They'll mean more to me than you'll ever know! But don't worry Guys & Gals...I ain't done it yet...This's ain't done yet!**

**Anyway...Onto my roadtrip! Albany & Vermont's amazing & my Family reunion's a huge hit! The Kids in the family took down the Adults in an all-out Badminton Game…Corny I know…But not the way we play…I almost decapitated my cousin! LOL!**

**Raw's 1000 episode…WOW…JUST…WOW…It definitely lived up to the hype! I could talk about how pretty AJ looked in her Wedding dress & how great it's to see Rock & Undertaker & Lita again… Because all of it'd be true…But you guys know that's not what I was most excited about! **

**First off…Michael Cole put it best…THE BAND'S BACK TOGETHER! DX…All FIVE of them…In the same ring…I never thought I'd see the day! It's classic Attitude Era & I'd been able to go bed happy with this alone! But of course, the Boys in green & black we're upstaged by a Wife…The Wife of one of the guys in green & black…Of course I'm talking about the return of Stephanie Mcmahon! If I'd any speaking abilities're left after the DX reunion, they're quickly gone the minute her music hit…I felt like I was thirteen all over again! What can I say…She looked amazing & her slap's the best it's ever been! I can now stop Bitching about not seeing "The Billion Dollar Princess." …Because this made up for it! :)**

**February 28, 2002**

"There's another contributing factor to your behavior during the time…Wasn't there?"

"I think you know the answer to the question, Doc!" I answered with an attitude, knowing where she's going with her questioning.

The Therapist recognized my uneasiness &…Like so many times before…Wasn't about to let it pass. "I wanna hear you say it." She insisted, almost goading me into talking about what she knew.

I took a deep breath, watching her pick up her clipboard and pen before continuing. "On the first Anniversary of me getting pregnant, Hunter made sure we remembered the Baby…So we went down to Hudson River Park & threw a dozen Pink Roses in the water." I sighed with a small laugh, "With each day closer to the second Anniversary, I was doing anything I could not to think about her…And for a while it's working… Unfortunately…It's only a matter of time before the past made itself known…"

* * *

><p><em>It'd become a ritual for me…Drinking &amp; Partying &amp; Being out until dawn...And it'd only gotten worse since I'd joined forces with Jericho…My "<em>_**Right Hand Man.**__" as I'd deemed him. From the moment our truce started, we'd not been spend one day apart...In every way except the one everyone assumed. There're times where it's annoying to have someone watching every move I made…To tell me I'd had my last drink or had gone to the last club of the night…Especially when it's somebody I hated for so long… And then…There're times where I was glad I wasn't alone._

_It's not out of the ordinary for my Brother & Marissa to be at my apartment…They'd made themselves at home since Hunter dumped me…What's out of the ordinary's hearing them in my room…But that's exactly what I woke up to on this specific morning. It's almost noon…And there they're…Shane at my side & Missy next to the door. I winced my eyes, keeping them closed without giving away the fact I was awake…Listening in on their conversation._

_"I'm worried about her." I could hear Marissa whisper from her spot on the floor, watching me "__**Sleep silently.**__". The situation would've been incredibly awkward if I'd "__**Woken up.**__"…No one ever enjoyed being spied on…Least of all me…You get stalked nonstop for six months & you tend to become…Paranoid. _

_My Brother sighed, moving to sit next to Missy. "Me too." He finally answered, tilting his head back to rest against the wall. Both of them're quiet for a moment… Letting their thoughts wander. Finally, Shane disturbed the calm that'd become so comfortable, "It'll get easier…Eventually." _

_Marissa sniffed, nodding in agreement. "Hopefully sooner rather than later." She replied, "Still…I don't think she's ever gonna get over this." She added, looking sideways at my Brother._

_"I honestly don't think any of us're gonna get over this." He reacted solemnly, meeting Missy's gaze before looking down again, "__**But you know…I told her what'd happen if he found out…Hell**__…__**I told her the night of the Wedding Mom's **__**getting nosy**__…__**She should've been more careful**__!"_

_"I understand what you're trying to say…Still…We couldn't have known things're gonna become this bad." She commented._

_Shane looked at Marissa, shaking his head in confusion. "What're talking about?" _

"_**The way she's been acting…Her mood swings...This's not normal.**__" She exclaimed softly._

_"Everyone deals with loss in their own way." My Brother answered in a soothing tone, trying to banish any negative thoughts him & Missy might've been having, "Besides…Are you really surprised my Sister's decided to go the dramatic route?" He uttered._

_Marissa laughed softly. "No…I guess not."_

_I opened my eyes a little bit more, watching Missy put her head on Shane's shoulder…His arm swiftly over hers. "__**Well at least someone's happy…Why're they even here anyway…Can't they leave me alone for two minutes…I'm fine!**__" I thought, annoyed at the sight I was forced to watch. I made a low moan of annoyance, throwing the soft Black comforter off me & getting off the bed…Storming past them quickly on my way to the bathroom with no eye contact attempted for my unwanted Houseguests._

_I slammed the door…Hearing a small sign through the wood before a deep knock replaced it. "Steph… Stephanie, are you okay?" Marissa called._

_"Go away!" I yelled in a sing-song voice, examining my face in the mirror above the sink, "I've an action packed filled day & I'd prefer if you weren't spying on me while I did it!"_

_"Your Brother & I're going for lunch!" Missy said, deliberately ignoring my childishness. "Would you like to come…Then we can go to Smackdown together?" When I'd not responded, my Sister in Law pressed the issue, "Steph?" _

_On the other side of the door, I stood…Hearing every word Marissa's saying…Not caring in the slightest while I looked at the calendar…At the small black & white grainy photo attached to it…My bottom lip trembling. I thought I was fine…I really did. Granted…Raw'd not turned into what Y2J & I'd planned… Nevertheless…Things're looking good. But now…With my eyes lingering on the date…I was overcome with a Sense of Dread…And Guilt. I licked my lips nervously, thinking back to the night…How happy I was…And how empty I now felt. "__**This's what I wanted…To not think about the night I'd gotten pregnant…So why did it now feel like the worst thing in the world?**__"_

_"Stephanie?" Missy's voice interrupted my thoughts & I snapped out of my trance, clearing my throat in a sign of life…That's not enough for her, "Steph…If you don't answer me…I'm coming in!"_

_I rolled my eyes…My Sister in Law never did respect the act of privacy… So I wasn't really surprised she's not starting to now. I straightened out my nightgown & got to the door before Marissa could open it…A flawless...Yet fake…Smile plastered on my lips. "Sorry…I got lost day dreaming." I lied, pushing past Missy & going further into the room. I sat down on the loveseat across from the bed…Facing my two Best Friends while they looked at me…Confused out of there mind._

_Shane, who'd finally gotten up from the floor's, the first to speak…Walking over to the couch & bending down to my level. "So how about it…" He asked tentatively, "…Well go to Sarabeth's & then…We can all drive up to Boston…What do you say, Pretty Girl?" _

_I took in a deep breath & wondered idly if they knew the significance of the date…Or if they'd even noticed my sudden change of mood…But when I looked at the skepticism on Marissa's face…I was certain she'd. I looked away in an attempt to ignore her & smiled sweetly at my Brother. "I'd love to." I whispered with a nod...Attempting to make it look like I was excited for the outing._

_My Brother, noticing the hostility in the room, cleared his throat. "That's great…Missy & I'll wait outside for you…Don't be too long." He smiled, heading for the door & staring at Marissa until she joined him. As she left, Missy gave me one more scrutinizing look before closing the door behind her. I sighed, throwing on my jeans & sweater before slipping on my Black boots. While I finished packing my luggage for the trip to Boston, I could hear Shane & Marissa fighting outside in the hall. I put my ear to the door, listening in an argument that'd everything to do with me:_

_"__**What's wrong with you?**__" _

_"__**I'm Sorry…I'm…Really worried about her! It's hard to watch Stephanie slowly kill herself & knowing there's nothing I can do about it…I don't wanna lose her!**__" _

_"__**My Sister might be going through a really hard stage right now…But she's not suicidal!**__"_

"_**How the hell did this topic even come up?**__" I thought, my Brother's voice echoing in my head…Trying to not let the words get to me, "__**Of course I'm not suicidal…Am I?**__" I shivered at the concept, "__**Granted, the idea's risen in me once or twice…But I've never thought about it for more than a moment! Suicide's a ludicrous solution…The easy way out…And like Jericho said in Chicago…I don't wanna give my ex Husband the benefit of killing me off!**__"_

_I grabbed my bag & swung the door open, standing in the frame with a forced smile spread across my lips. "Let's go!" I beamed, walking past Shane & Missy towards the door. Like promised, the three of us went to Sarabeth's…My favorite restaurant in the city. Orders're placed & while we waited for our drinks, we sat in constricting silence…That's until my Sister in Law saw somebody outside…Someone I was no mood for talking to… Especially not on this day._

_"Oh, there's Linda!" Marissa said excitedly, spotting my Mother outside of the café…For somebody who lately didn't have the greatest relationship with Mom, she sure's glad to see her! _

_My Brother & I turned towards the direction of the windows. "Yay…" I responded with an obvious lack of enthusiasm…Getting a smirk from Shane in the process, "…Just the woman I need to see to top off a great week!"_

_Missy looked at me in annoyance. "Steph…She's your Mother!"_

"_Actually, Marissa…She's the self-righteous Bitch who ruined my life!" I corrected, quoting myself from the morning after the Wedding._

_My Sister in Law opened her mouth & then shut it quickly, clearly having rethought what she wanted to say…Whether she liked it or not…She knew I'd a point if it concerned Mom. "I'm gonna go say hi." She whispered, getting up quickly from the table…Leaving my Brother & I to fend for ourselves._

_We sat together in stillness & while Shane drank his juice, I took the chance to observe him. There's a distant aura about him all morning…But his mood dropped even more with my Mother showing up. "You okay?" I asked, looking over at him. _

_"What…" My Brother uttered, coming out of his distraction, "…Oh…Yeah."_

_I nodded, knowing he's lying to me. "Do I've to worry about you pulling a Menendez?" I quipped._

_Shane smiled lightly, stretching his hand across the table & holding mine in his. "No, you don't have to worry about me." He quipped back quietly, "But…Promise I've no reason to worry about you."_

_My Brother's request didn't completely catch me off guard, but it still made me feel uncomfortable. "I'm fine." I nodded, reassuring him…And myself. Marissa came back inside shortly after &…Much to our dismay…Mom came in & sat down next to her._

_"Hello, Shane…" My Mother started, then looking over to me, "…Stephanie." She politely, walking the prim & proper line she did so well. _

_While my Brother mumbled an insincere "__**Hello Mom.**__", I'd not forgotten the last time we're in the same room. I looked at her with a tight smile, hoping to convey what I was feeling in an one word response:_

"_**Linda.**__" _

_The rest of the morning's awkward & I'd spent the majority of the time avoiding Missy…And my Mother's …Gaze...The downside of this's being left alone with my thoughts. It's around midday when I noticed the arrangement of Pink Flowers in the center of the table & I stiffened, realizing I'd forgotten what the day's… __**Again**__. I quickly grabbed my bag & stood up from the table, starting to walk away…I'd not wanted any of them…But especially Mom…Seeing me cry…God knows I was sick of it._

_"Steph, where're you going?" Marissa asked in shock._

_"I've to go...I…Just remembered I forgot something at the apartment!" I lied._

_"Oh…Well…I'll come with you!" She suggested._

_I spun around to look back at the table…They'd not understood…They couldn't. "No!" I demanded, "I mean…It'd be quicker if I went on my own!" And before Missy'd a chance to speak, I turned on my heel & ran away from the table towards the exit, standing behind the wall to overhear what they all said about me._

_The first voice to register's my Mother's. "__**Okay then…What the hell's gotten into your Sister?**__"_

_Next's Shane. "__**I've no idea…Wait…Honey…What date's it?**__"_

_"__**February 28…Why?**__"_

_It hit my Brother…Hunter'd mentioned it in the hospital the night I miscarried…It's all coming back to him. I could hear the sigh in his voice as he answered back. "__**Well…This explains a lot…Tonight's the night she got pregnant.**__" _

_"__**Oh God.**__" Mom & Marissa replied in unison. _

_By this point, I'd had enough of the pity party. I walked back to the apartment & grabbed my luggage, stealing Shane's keys to the Sedan & making the three hour drive to Boston. I arrived at the hotel, quickly changing & making my way to the Fleetcenter for Smackdown._

_After arguing with Y2J about my importance to him winning, I went for a walk in the backstage area…Hoping to clear my head & get it back on track. That's when I saw the sign on my ex Husband's locker room door….I walked past it only to turn back around. I couldn't help but wonder if he remembered the Anniversary…If he remembered what we'd done by the water. It's not just the Baby that's got me angry at Hunter…It's numerous things. _

_I retracted my steps & went up to the door, forcefully opening it without knocking. Kane & my ex Husband're having a meeting about their upcoming match with Jericho & Angle…But I'd not cared. Once Kane left, I was fully able to get some things off my chest. _

"_The comments you made Monday night're completely uncalled for!' I screamed, "You said in front of the entire world things about my…My private parts…And I'll have you know I'm looking into things with my Lawyer for slander claims!"_

_My ex Husband made it very clear…Very quickly…He's not caring about the Anniversary…All he cared about's getting to me in any way possible. "You know, Stephanie…I'm not a Legal Genius, but…I'm pretty sure you can't bust a Guy for telling the truth!"_

_I scowled at him, not backing down like he wanted me to. "Well, obviously your Lawyer's filling your head with lies…And he's being completely unreasonable!" _

_Hunter questioned me. "What?" I nodded my head & he responded, "How do you figure…You're getting fifty percent of everything…That's unreasonable? Listen, I'm not the one who squandered my fortune to buy ECW when you're trying to run your Father out of business…That's not me…That's you!" He bellowed. "__**No…But I'd not heard you telling me not to!**__" I thought, rolling my eyes while my ex Husband continued, "The way I see it…Fifty percent's more than fair!"_

_Once Hunter's done, I answered back. "__**That's just the thing…It's the way you see it…The way I see it…I don't just deserve fifty percent of what you've made already…I deserve fifty percent of what you earn from this day forward until you die!**__" I went to walk away, turning back around to have the final word, "__**And I'll get it…Because I always get what I want!**__" _

_By this point, I'd not cared about Smackdown…About whether or not Y2J won…I wanted more than anything's to get through the night & remember the Baby in my own way…Even if my ex Husband'd not. I went through the match, cheering & arguing like I was supposed to. When the bell rang & Jericho & I made our way back up the entrance ramp, I quickly got my stuff & headed to the car._

_A small breeze's falling over East Boston Park, the sky clear as can be. Hordes of people're leaving the area for the night…And I was the only one walking towards it…A dozen Pink Roses in my hand. It'd been one year since I'd done it…And Hunter'd been with me and'd stood beside me…This time though...I stood alone. I missed my Daughter…I missed my Husband…And I missed my life…I'd not felt this alone since the summer…Since the day I left Hunter in our hotel room to go be with the Alliance. _

_I couldn't believe it'd been two years since Wrestlemania…Two years since my life'd changed forever. I could still remember it…Every tiny detail…The good…And the bad…Even now. Tears sprang to my eyes, but I blinked them away…Tears didn't solve anything…And they sure as hell're not gonna bring my Baby back._

_Taking a breath, I lifted my face into the air…Letting the cool wind whip around my body. I felt like I was in some bad surreal dream…One I couldn't wake up from. I took a step down the stairs towards the water & the waves crashing upon the stones. "__**You would've loved the ocean, Angel…The ocean & Vanilla & the Yankees &…All the things Mommy loves.**__" I whispered into the wind. "__**You should still be here & living the life you deserved.**__"_

_I went down another few steps, reaching the bottom. I got closer to the railing, feeling the sprays from the sea whip my face more & more. For a brief minute, I couldn't help but wonder if it's my Daughter berating me for wasting my life on a man who's not who I thought he'd be. My fingers tightened around the Flower stems, squeezing them to the point the thorns dug into my skin & punctured wounds…Causing blood to seep through my fingers & onto the stone walkway. _

_"__**Pretty Girl…**__"_

_My Brother's voice beside my ear brought me out of my trance & I backed away from the pier…Shane's strong arms wrapping around my trembling body. My Brother tried to take the Flowers away from me, but I wouldn't relinquish the hold on them. _

_"__**Shane…**__" I sighed, my voice sounding foreign to my own ears, "__**I need to…Let go.**__" I focused on the Roses in my hand & finally noticed how the Pink of the petals's peppered with dots of my blood. I lifted my hand & unclenched my fist, letting my Brother take the Flowers from my frozen & bloodied fingers. His eyes scanned my face while he slipped his arm around me & led me back to the railing…Pulling me into his chest when he threw the Roses into the water. We both watched the Flowers bob on the waves, their bright Pink petals disappearing further into the sea until they vanished._

_"Let's go." Shane said softly, kissing my head & turning me around…Tugging gently on my body when I kept stealing glances behind me at the waves that'd taken my Roses into the welcoming ocean._

* * *

><p>"I truly did let go…I stopped drinking &amp; going out &amp; doing everything that's…Not me…My one regret's I never got rid of the pills." I whispered.<p>

"How did your Brother know where you're?" The Therapist asked.

"He drove to Boston & came to find me at the arena & when he got there…He confronted Hunter. They got into it & Shane demanded to know where I'd go when it concerned the Baby…And my ex Husband told him. I've to say for every crappy thing Shane ever did to me…The moment where he shoved Hunter against the wall & called him "**A piece of Shit.**" made up for them…At least…That's the story my Brother likes to tell." I smiled.

"Speaking of Shane, how did he handle the Jericho situation?"

"He actually sat down with Chris &…Gave him "**The Lecture.**", you know. Basically…"**She's your responsibility…If she gets hurt, it's your fault…No mixing business with pleasure.**"…Stuff along those lines! I mean…Don't get me wrong…I loved "**The Big Brother.**" role he's playing, but…Just because I was sober didn't mean I was done with my ex Husband…Not by a long shot!"

**The shoving against the wall's a true story in my world…Not in WWF/WWE WORLD…Only Shane's my Mom & Hunter's my Dad…And it's during their Divorce…So…THANKS GUYS FOR THE INSPIRATION! LOL! And I know I've not said this since the first chapter, but I think it calls for it…I'm not trying to make light of suicide by any means…I'm just trying to explain Steph's feelings & emotions during this time…Please remember this Guys! **


	64. March 11, 2002

**So if the match at Summerslam's not gonna be crazy enough, the one & only HBK's gonna be in HHH's corner! Part of me's ecstatic…While the other thinks Shawn's gonna cost Hunter the match! Oh well, Guys…We still have two more weeks until we find out for sure! Until then, onto the story! **

**March 11, 2002**

"Is this why it got dirtier between the two of you?!" The Therapist asked, not looking up from her notes.

I nodded. "My ex Husband likes to pride himself on being "**The Cerebral Assassin.**"…And I'll admit…90% of time he's…But he'd failed to take into consideration one very important factor when it concerned me…"

"Which's what?!"

"…I wasn't married to him without learning the importance of combining "**Professional.**" & "**Personal.**" shit. Despite all the crap I'd put Hunter through…And vice versa…That's nothing compared to the Raw before Wrestlemania…"

* * *

><p><em>It's surprising how things can change in one month…How you can go from being "<em>_**Pregnant.**__" & "__**Married.**__"…To "__**Not Pregnant.**__" &…"__**Not Married.**__"…But that's exactly what my World'd turned into. A month ago, I was happy…I was being given a second chance to get what I wanted…Now…The man I used to love's now the man I hated with every fiber of my being. In the last week alone, we'd turned into two bickering Teenagers…Playing stupid games to see who can one up the other in heartache & revenge. It'd to end & after Jericho beat my ex Husband in six days…It'd truly be the end._

_But that's Wrestlemania…And I still'd Raw to deal with…Only I wasn't alone…I'd the Dog with me. One of the things Hunter & I're fighting about's who'd get Lucy. Since the breakup, the Dog'd been with Shane & Marissa…And if it's up to me…It would've stayed this way…I'd not wanted Lucy…But I'd not wanted my ex Husband to've her either. Everybody likes to believe I hated the Dog during this time…The way I talked to her would've given People all the reason to…The truth's …It's the opposite…I loved her! The thing's, every time I looked at her…I saw Hunter…I saw him giving her to me & all the times we spent with her & her wanting him instead of me while we're fighting &…I couldn't let myself show her the love she deserved…It's not her fault her Parents're so screwed up!_

_With Y2J still not at the arena, I was left with Lucy…Waiting for my ex Husband to come to my locker room…No doubt thinking he'd won with me agreeing to bring the Dog. What Hunter'd not known's the fact I'd come up with outrageous lies so Lucy could stay with me__**…It might've been out of line & childish ...But this's the man that'd had my Corvette cut in half…Why should he've the Dog after destroying my car?!**_

_My ex Husband finally decided to show up, showing Lucy the kind of attention he used to show me… Before everything'd gotten so fucked up. Once the "__**Reunion.**__" was over, Hunter turned to me…Sporting the smile it seemed's now only for making my life miserable. "I tell you what, Steph…We've done some horrible things to each other, but…Thanks for bringing my Dog…I appreciate it!" My ex Husband gloated, going to leave._

_I pulled on Lucy's leash…Making him face me once more…It's time for me to be the one smiling. "__**Oh, Hunter…I'm sorry, but…She's not "Your Dog." anymore!**__" When my ex Husband questioned my statement, I continued…Pulling out my surprise, "__**According to this court order…She's mine! You see, I went to the Judge & I told him about how you beat her & mistreat her &…Well…The Judge issued Lucy…To me…Until the Divorce Proceedings're final!**__" I put the paper back onto the Loveseat, quoting back to Hunter what he'd said to me on Smackdown, "__**So tell me something, Honey… Who's the Bitch now!**__" I smirked._

_I knew if the Dog'd not in my ex Husband's arms, he would've gone after to me…And I liked it…He wanted to rip me limb from limb…And couldn't. "__**Well if that's the way it's gonna be…Fine! But I tell you what, Stephanie...I'm warning you…Don't screw with Lucy!**__" _

"_Or you'll do what, Hunter?!" I grinned, hoping to provoke him some more._

_All he said's two words before dropping the Dog into my lap: _

"_**Try me!**__" _

_After my ex Husband left, I was now dealt with trying to take care of Lucy…But that's easier said than done! Gone's the obedient little Puppy I raised & cared for & loved…In her place's a defiant full sixed Dog who's even more the stubborn than her Daddy! While I attempted to get Lucy off the couch, I was relieved to see Jericho show up…Who's disgusted by our furry company! We succeeded in getting the Dog off the loveseat & I started talking about how good it felt to get one over on Hunter. _

_It's when we started joking about bringing Lucy to Wrestlemania I started smelling something awful… Something familiar…And not in a good way! Y2J must've been thinking the same thing because he got a whiff of it too! Finally, we both knew what it smelled like. I looked down & unfortunately'd my suspicions confirmed!_

"_**Oh no…She pooped!**__" I started to yell, watching the Dog walk away from her droppings…Her leash dragging through it. I freaked out, giving Jericho a part where I know it'd not gone through, "__**Take her for a walk…Get her out of here & get someone to clean this up…Go!**__" _

_Y2J took Lucy out & I waited for the room to be cleaned. Even after the fact, it's still smelled like a dump! I got on my phone, going through my contacts for Jericho's number. After the first ring, he picked up. "Yeah!"_

"_Chris, did you take care of the Dog?!" I enquired._

"_Don't worry, Steph…I took care of Lucy…She won't be coming back again!" He insisted, "Did they clean all of it up?!"_

"_Yes, but it still smells horrible in here…Go get some air freshener!" I demanded._

"_Air freshener!" When I responded with an attitude, Y2J put me on hold…Coming back shortly after, "Yeah, we can get some!" He said, hanging up on me. I sat back in the couch, watching Jericho get into the Limo to go off…Until I heard a whimper…A very familiar whimper. I looked away, hoping that's not what I thought it's. I got back on my cell, getting picked up once again, "Yeah!"_

_I stood up from the loveseat, pacing back & forth. "Chris, you said you "__**Took care of the Dog.**__"…What did you mean by it?!" I bellowed, worried to know the answer to my question._

"_I…Meant I tied her to the car handle!" He spit out, knowing how much trouble he…__**But especially I**__… Were in._

_That's when my night got worse. I looked over at the TV & saw my ex Husband finding out about Lucy…I saw how upset he's over the situation. Hunter's words from earlier're playing in my head…"__**Don't screw with my Dog!**__"…Not only'd I in fact screwed with Lucy…But I hurt her! I may've been a vengeful woman if it'd to do with my ex Husband…But the Dog's a totally situation! I hung up the phone, returning to the pacing. _

_Y2J returned a short time later, & I let into him. "__**Do you know what you've done?!**__" Jericho got defensive, saying it's the Driver's fault…But I was no mood for excuses, "__**I don't care…You ran over Lucy…Hunter's gonna kill me! You don't understand how much he loves the Dog…She means the World to him!**__"_

"_**You also don't understand how much I still love Lucy & how much she means to me!**__" I thought, on the verge of a nervous breakdown. While on the outside, I was concerned about only myself …I was fighting different emotions on the inside. Y2J kept telling me to relax, but I couldn't…__**Knowing what my ex Husband could…And would…Do the next time he saw me. **_

_Finally, Jericho's able to get in a word in. "__**If Hunter dares to come here…I've got a little something in store for him…I'm gonna take care of it…Okay!**__" For the first time since our Alliance started, Y2J's actually concerned about my wellbeing…Or he's just really good at acting…I wasn't quite sure. He's not being my "__**Bitter Enemy.**__" or my "__**Business Partner.**__" or my "__**Right Hand Man.**__"…For those few minutes… He's being my "__**Friend.**__"…And unlike my history with Kurt…I knew it's only a platonic thing. _

_Jericho got me to sit down on the couch & started telling me about what he'd in mind. I listened attentively, feeling a calmness come over me. What Y2J'd planned's drastic &…Dare I say it…__**Crazy**__…But it's necessary if I wanted to destroy my ex Husband. __**Truthfully, I wished I'd thought it…I was playing nice compared to what Jericho wanted to do!**_

_I still wanted to set things right concerning Lucy…Even if it meant I was dead in the water…They'd already showed Hunter storming back into the arena…No doubt coming for my head. Y2J went off to get what he needed & I ran from my locker room to the ring…Hoping to stop my own funeral. I grabbed the mic & started talking directly to my ex Husband…Not giving a damn what the fans thought:_

"_**Okay, I know you're back & I wanna say what happened to the Dog's a complete accident…I'd nothing to do with it! I know how much you love Lucy…And I might've said some very bad things about her, but…I never wished the Dog any harm…I never wanted anything bad to happen to her…I'm sorry, Hunter…I…**__"_

_Before I could continue, Hunter's music started blaring through the speakers…__**This's not a good sign! **__"__**Oh shit!**__" I said out loud, watching him charge down the entrance ramp…Getting closer & closer to attacking me. I ran for my life, getting out of the ring as fast as I could. My ex Husband started chasing after me…And not in a good way. I sprinted faster…And so did he. _

_When I got to the ramp, Hunter grabbed my hair…Turning me around & walking backwards with me. "__**I TOLD WHAT'D HAPPENED IF YOU SCREWED WITH LUCY…I TOLD YOU…NOW YOUR ASS'S MINE!**__" He screamed, shaking me while he did so. It's like my nightmare…The one that'd started this whole mess a month before…I was truly afraid for my life. My ex Husband threw me back into the ring & I started crawling away towards the ropes. Hunter caught up & grabbed me by my pants…And panties…Standing me up straight by pulling my hair once more. _

_Just before he went to give me the Pedigree, my ex Husband went down in a fit of pain. I bounced down onto the mat, looking up to see Jericho succeeded with his plan. Y2J's standing there…Welding the sledgehammer he'd drilled into Hunter's Quad…The Quad he'd repaired. I got up & started applauding… Jericho looked at me & asked if he should hit my ex Husband again…I couldn't resist. I nodded, watching with glee while Hunter held onto the ropes so he could get up…Knowing he'd be knocked down very shortly. I'd not have to wait long, beaming when Y2J repeated his attack…It could've been Christmas morning I was so excited. _

_Jericho & I began to leave & celebrate up the entrance ramp, watching the Refs help my ex Husband out of the ring…An eerie reminder of Hunter tearing his quad the first time. He's curled up into a fetal position & limping & being helped to the back by the Officials…Just like before. After hitting my ex Husband with the sledgehammer for a third time when he got to the top of the ramp, Y2J & I made our way back to the locker room, not really believing the plan'd truly worked. I was in a mixture of shock & excitement, while Jericho gloated about how Hunter's in no position for Wrestlemania. _

_Raw came back from commercial & they replayed the events of a few minutes prior, culminating in Y2J's final assault. Then they cut to the back & my ex Husband on the stretcher…In more pain than I've ever seen him. That's when I heard Hunter say the words that'd make me fall back onto the loveseat:_

"_**It feels like it did when it tore!**__"_

**A special mention to McmahonHelmsleyEraFan for Steph's feelings about Lucy…I remembered we talked about it months ago…Thanks, Hun! I know this's one of those chapters where I'd not done my best…But I can't wait to get to the finish line…Please be gentle, Guys…You know the best part's coming! Though, considering what's coming…It may not be the "Best Part."! LOL!**


	65. March 14, 2002

**Two chapters in five days…What can I say…I was very inspired! Yes Shannon…I'm talking to you! LOL! And Katy…I'm also addressing what you mentioned in your review…Expect a brief moment of remorse right…About…Now!**

**March 14, 2002**

"_**Do you think I'm doing the right thing?!**__" _

_This's the question fighting inside of me ever since Raw…Ever since I heard Hunter utter those earthshattering words. "__**It feels like it did when it tore!**__"…It's not real…Not possible…But it's…All of it. I'd wanted this…I wanted him to lose what he held dear…And it seemed I'd gotten it. My hope… And fear… Was confirmed with a talk to Dr. Andrews himself...And he told me what I already knew. It's seemed like only yesterday it's Valentine's Day & I was vowing to make my ex Husband's life a living Hell...It's now three days before the PPV &…I'd not known what I wanted to do to him anymore._

_That's why I'd called Shane on the plane to Cleveland…Why I told him I couldn't fully destroy Hunter while still wanting to be by his side & how…Maybe the last month'd been a huge mistake. After I was done rambling, my Brother expressed his own personal opinion about my ex Husband…In his own personal way:_

"_**What I think's this…Since you & Hunter broke up, I've seen my sensational, quick witted, breathtaking Sister reduced to a shell of the beautiful woman she used to be…I've found you on the bathroom floor, crying your eyes out & wondering why you're not enough! Now…I understand you're getting better, Pretty Girl…And I'm so proud of you & happy for you, but…Is this the kind of man you wanna be with?!**__"_

_Without giving me a chance to respond, Shane hung up…Leaving me in my feelings. "__**Sensational…Quick witted…Breathtaking…I used to be this to somebody once.**__" I thought sadly, grasping the fact my Brother's right…About all of it. I couldn't deny the love I'd for my ex Husband…But I could prevent it from letting me back down…Especially after I was so close to taking his livelihood away from him. "__**Him not being a WWF Superstar vs. Me not being a Wife & Mother…Me losing my dreams vs. Him losing his…NOW WE'RE EVEN!**__" I said out loud, relaxing into my seat for the rest of the flight…Believing in my heart & soul I'd made the right choice._

_By the time Smackdown rolled around, my previous indecisiveness's gone & the fire I'd come to rely on back in full force…But my Brother's peptalk's not the only thing making me happy. Rumors'd begun to surface about Hunter making a statement concerning his leg & Wrestlemania. From the minute Jericho picked me up at the airport…To the drive to the arena…To the walk to the locker room…We couldn't stop gloating. _

"_So, Champ…Tell me…What do you think this announcement's gonna be?!" I beamed._

_Y2J boasted. "I think HHH's gonna stand in the middle of the ring & declare his retirement from the World Wrestling Federation forever…That's what it's gonna be!" _

_The excitement could barely be contained & I started clapping my hands repeatedly…An ear to ear smile across my face. "Oh, it's like music to my ears!" I added on with pride._

"_You wanna know what's music to mine?! When I smashed HHH with the sledgehammer Monday night…I heard the music of his Quad tearing again…" He chimed in. I feigned shock, watching Jericho continue, "…I heard the music of his screams of pain while he's lying on the mat…That's what I heard!" _

_I was thinking the same thing on Raw…It's playing a role in my uncertainty…Nobody knew better than I did what my ex Husband'd gone through. Whether it's during the beginning of the Summer & the times we're happy…Or towards the Fall & Winter &…The times we're not so happy…I'd lived each moment with Hunter! _"_You're reading my mind, Chris…The pain…I saw it in his eyes…It's like Déjà vu! It's the same look I saw ten months ago after he injured his Quad in the first place! It's horror & agony &…Fear…Fear his career could be over…Forever!" I bragged. Earlier in the day, I was torn between being a Heartless Ex & a Concerned Estranged Wife…But not anymore, "It's…Awesome…And it's all thanks to you!"_

_It's not a lie or an exaggeration…I'd not gotten to the point I was at without his help…It's scary to admit …But it's the truth nevertheless. Y2J put his hand on the small of my back. "Speaking about "__**Awesome.**__" & "__**Thanks to me.**__"…Tonight…When HHH does announce his retirement…I want you & I to witness it up close & personal!"…And that's exactly what we did. _

_Following Undertaker's match & Smackdown going to commercial, we went down to the backstage area where a monitor's set up. My ex Husband's limping from the minute he stepped out of the curtain …Every movement seemed to be the hardest & this'd not ended after he stepped through the ropes. The two of us stood & watched Hunter grabbed the mic & began to speak:_

"_**Monday night, Chris Jericho came to this ring with a sledgehammer & bashed me in the thigh with it! He'd not attacked any leg…He attacked the one I'd repaired after I tore my Quad in May! And quite frankly, this's why I'm standing here tonight…To make an unfortunate announcement…**__"_

"_This's it…The moment we've been waiting for!" Y2J smirked, pressing his hands together in triumph._

"_Shh!" I softly reprimanded, getting closer to the screen. I wanted to hear my ex Husband say the words…It's like he's in the hospital all over again. Just like he told me the surgery's a success, Dr. Andrews told me over & about how badly hurt he's…But like before…It's not gonna mean a thing until I heard him say it himself. I listened attentively while Hunter continued talking:_

"…_**And it's unfortunate for Chris Jericho…Because you see…He's not gotten the job done! Ten months ago, he put me in the Walls on the Announcer's table…He tried to take me out of the business…And Monday night…He tried to once again end my career! But you know what…He failed…Because here I'm…100%! And you see, Y2J…There's something you've not realized! To me…It's about pain…And pain's temporary…But "The Game."…Is forever!**__" _

"_Why am I not surprised?!" I bellowed, beginning the walk down to the ring. Y2J grabbed a microphone of his own when we got closer to the Gorilla position, getting in front of me so he could confront my ex Husband first. He's still talking by the time we got to the steps, bragging about how he's gonna go to the PPV & win the title, "__**It'll be a cold day in Hell before this happens!**__" I thought while I came through the curtain, waggling my fingers at Hunter in greeting._

_Jericho began responding almost immediately, mockingly applauding my ex Husband. "__**Great performance, HHH…Bravo! But're you telling the truth…Are you 100% certain you're ready to face me in the main event of Wrestlemania…Or're you lying…Are you lying to yourself & to all these Jackasses in the crowd! Because your ex Wife & I think you're not being completely honest!**__"_

_When he'd been talking, I'd been grinning without a care in the World…Aware of what he's talking about. Finally, it's time to reveal what I knew. I took the mic from Y2J; ready to gradually lower the bomb…Doing it all at once would be too easy:_

"_**You know, Hunter…You're never a very good liar!**__"_

_That's not a lie…He never could win a game of poker:_

"_**Tuesday morning, I called Dr. Andrews in Birmingham, Alabama…The same Doctor who operated on your leg ten months ago…And while he's sorry to hear about marital trouble, he's even sorrier to give me the prognosis on your Quad! **__**You see, he already knew about Jericho hitting you in your leg with the sledgehammer…Because late Monday night…He got a phone call from a certain Orthopedic Surgeon in Detroit!**__" _

_My ex Husband looked away & started to back away from the ropes. He'd been caught & he knew it & making it worse's I'd done it. I went on:_

"_**Now this Orthopedic Surgeon saw you when you're wheeled in Monday night by the ambulance…And well…According to Dr. Andrews…Your Quad's barely holding together!**__"_

_The fans in the Gund Arena started to get angry with me, going to their old standbys of boos & calling me names…So I started talking back to them…Like they're Children:_

"_**No, really…Hunter's leg's connected by wires…I SHOULD KNOW…I SAW THEM WITH MY OWN EYES! And Dr. Andrews told me the sledgehammer shot Monday night put his Quad in such a weakened state…One false move…ONE MISSTEP…And one of those wires could snap!**__" _

_My revelation got the crowd off my back rather quickly. I turned my attention back to my ex Husband:_

"_**He also mentioned you should never compete in the ring, Hunter…At least for another month! You're taking a tremendous risk…Do you understand what this means…If you face Y2J this Sunday… And you make one miscalculation…ONE MISTAKE…It could end your career! Let me spell it out for you…YOU'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO WRESTLE AGAIN!**__"_

_I handed the microphone back to Jericho & started grinning once more; appreciating the fact I'd made my point. "And think about this too, HHH…Both you & your little Bulldog, Lucy, have a lot more in common now…Because neither one of you'll never walk the same again…You'll be walking with a limp for the rest of your lives…All thanks to me! You need to get this through thick skull, Junior…I'm the one who took you out of action for eight months…And after this Sunday…All the rehab & all the hell you went through'll be for nothing!"_

"_Beautifully said!" I applauded, the ball now being in my ex Husband's corner. After a moment to soak in what's said to him, he finally spoke up:_

"_**You talk to Dr. Andrews, Steph…I must say…You're a lot smarter than you look…**__" _

_I crooked my head in response, not really shocked by Hunter's reply. "__**You know very well how intelligent I'm, Honey…You just don't have to the balls to admit it to the World!**__" I thought, waiting to see what else he'd to say:_

"…_**But you're right…I'm not 100%! The Doctors did say my leg's holding on by a thread…And one mistake & my career could be over…But I tell you what…**__"_

"_What?!" I mocked, my ex Husband continuing:_

"…_**This Sunday…I don't care! I don't care if it's my last step…Or my last match…Or my last breath…I'll be at Wrestlemania! And whether I'm walking…Or getting rolled out of the arena…I'll be the new undisputed WWF Champion! Because I'm "The Game."…And I'm "That Damn Good."!**__"_

_Y2J'd not taken too kindly to Hunter saying this. Before I could get him to calm down, he dropped his belts & made a beeline for the ring…Receiving a number of punches before being clotheslined over the top rope. While I started walking down the ramp towards the ring, I noticed my ex Husband limping…The telltale sign his Quad's not like it should be._

_Jericho's able to regroup during this time & when Hunter came out towards the table, he's able to get in a few hits of his own. Unfortunately, it'd not lasted very long…My ex Husband's able to reverse the attack & whip Y2J into the steel steps. I saw a familiar sight from ten months ago while I got closer…Hunter ripping apart the Announcer's table…Exactly like the night he hurt his leg. This time, I'd not had questions & I wasn't looking for answers…I knew exactly what he's gonna do…It's what he wanted to do then too… __**He's gonna Pedigree him through the table**__! It's professional suicide…My ex Husband'd not be making it to the PPV…And neither would Jericho…But I guess that's the point! _

_I'd to stop Hunter by any means necessary…Even if it meant putting myself in harm's way. I ran around the ring towards the Announcer's table & got behind my ex Husband just when he's done, kicking him twice in his injured Quad. I backed off, noticing Hunter turning around…Shaking in anger. He'd snapped… I already knew it…But I was about to find out how much. __I went to run into the crowd to get away from him, but he grabbed me by my ponytail. Y2J tried to intervene, but it's not enough…My ex Husband's able to Back Body Drop him into the stand while still holding onto me…It's quite impressive if I wasn't involved in it. I was screaming for help when Hunter through me onto the table, but I knew the chance's not good for getting it…Aside from Jericho & Kurt & my Dad...Everybody in the back wanted me "__**To get mine.**__"…I was "__**The Bad Guy.**__" after all!_

_My ex Husband stood over me, pulling me up by my pony so I was standing & set me up for the Pedigree …Thankfully…Y2J's my Savior for the second time in a week. Jericho'd come to right while Hunter'd hooked my arms & grabbed one of the titles I'd brought down with me…Hitting him with the heavy metal. When Y2J started to beat up my ex Husband, I pulled myself together…Realizing how close I came to being physically hurt. I__n the meantime, Jericho'd gotten on top of the Announcer's table & grabbed Hunter's legs…Pulling them up & behind…Like he'd done once before...The night my ex Husband tore his Quad. I stared in awe & pride while Hunter's put in the Walls on the table…__**AGAIN**__! _

_"That's it, Chris…Do it!" I shouted, clapping my hands before turning to get the belt he'd used. I went to where my ex Husband's…Seeing him & hearing him tap out from the pain. I kept taunting him & holding out the title…Repeating the same thing over & over:_

_"__**YOU'RE NEVER GETTING THIS, HUNTER…NEVER…OVER MY DEAD BODY!**__" _

**Hope this's everything you Guys & Gals wanted…Sorry if I over bolded some things…I wanted to focus on Stephanie & Hunter's big speeches in the segment…So poignant considering they're really dating! I also'd to throw Shane into the mix…It explained why Steph's so eager to go through with everything! This should definitely set up Summerslam for all of us…HHH vs. Brock…HBK into the mix…Can't get any better! **


	66. March 17, 2002

**So Summerslam definitely didn't go the way I thought it'd…Come again…It'd not gone the way any of us did…And then after what happened on Raw Monday night…I'm really at a loss for words! :( **

**March 17, 2002**

_A cold chill's across the air while I leaned my head against the side of the lounge chair…The city of Toronto being my view from the balcony. I soon felt a force of air behind me, signaling the opening of the patio door & the presence of my Brother…But I'd not moved, focusing straight ahead on the scenery. _

_"Steph…" He whispered, "…You need sleep."_

_I ignored his request, still in my trance. "It's beautiful out here, Shane."_

_"It's three o'clock in the morning, Pretty Girl." He countered, a small chuckle behind his voice._

_I softly smiled, finally turning my head towards my Brother's direction. "Do you wanna know what I was doing this time last year?!" I quipped._

"_It's not gonna be dirty, is it?!" Shane quipped back, kneeling down to my level._

"_No, you pervert, it's not!" I quietly laughed, putting my hand on his cheek, "I was you…I was the one coming out on the balcony. You see…I found Hunter on the patio in Houston …And he'd the most focused, yet calmest, face I'd ever seen…He believed without a shadow of a doubt he's gonna beat Undertaker…Just like he thinks he's gonna beat Chris." My Brother nodded his head in understanding & silence, watching me finish, "I need to defeat him, Shane…I need all of this over!" _

_Before I knew it, Jericho & I're at the Skydome…Wrestlemania already in progress. Instead of Rocky vs. Hulk closing out the show like everyone thought they would & should, the match between my ex Husband & Y2J's scheduled…Doubling the daunting task. Even though we're both excited about Rock/Hogan like everybody else's, it's not the main priority…Jericho's hours away from retaining his title…And I was hours away from putting my life with Hunter behind me. We both sat in our locker room…Y2J polishing his belts & me focusing on the PPV._

_Later on, while Jericho's getting ready, the band Drowning Pool came out…Performing their song "__**Tear Away.**__"…The focus & video package being on the main event & my involvement in it. When I sat on the couch, listening & watching the images they're using, it became pretty obvious pretty quickly the concept of "__**Two sides to every story.**__" didn't really apply here. __It got worse with the bridge & the footage of the Wedding…__**My Wedding**__…And the aftermath of it. Between the music & my anger, I'd not noticed Y2J sit down near me…That's until he spoke. "What're thinking about?!" Jericho asked nonchalantly._

_I sighed with a smile. "__**The truth...I'm thinking if you'd told me last year my life'd gone the way it's…I'd have never believed it!**_ _**I'm not regretting the last couple of months…I just…I wanted him more, Chris…More than he wanted me…I needed him more than he needed me…And I loved him more than he loved me!**_ _**But that's the past & tonight's about two things…Revenge…And closure!"**_

_Sensing he's supposed to say something, Y2J did his best at supportiveness…While still being himself. "__**Look…You do whatever you've to do out there…If you've to slap him or anything resembling…Go for it…What helps you helps me!**__" He quipped._

_A full blown laugh actually escaped from my lips at the statement. "Never work for Hallmark…It's not your calling!" I quipped back, the uneasiness of the early morning melting away. Wrestlemania progressed & pretty soon…It's time for the match. _

_Jericho & I started the walk towards ringside, looks of all kinds coming from the Superstars & Divas when they watched the promo leading up… Some're supportive & hoping my ex Husband's comeback's brief… But for the most part…I saw the feeling there's gonna be the new champion. My teal boots clicked against the cold pavement while I made my way towards the Gorilla position, hearing the sound of the fans during Hunter's entrance…It's unbelievable…68,000 people screaming their lungs off for my ex Husband …And before he's my "__**Ex.**__"…I'd have been thrilled. But this's different…These people'd not known the year I was having because of this man…What I'd already had._

"_**That's right…Enjoy this memory, Hunter…It's gonna be the only thing you'll have after tonight!**__" I thought, ascending the final steps near the curtain. Y2J's music began playing & we both made our way to the entrance ramp. __Jericho started first, waving back for my appearance. I strutted out; feeling like a Supermodel on the catwalks of Milan…Only mine's in Toronto…And on the biggest stage in Sports Entertainment. I hit Y2J on the back when I caught up & we started going down the ramp…Staring at my ex Husband the entire time. _

"_**Here's the real Champion, Hunter…Not you…He's the real Undisputed Champion!**__" I yelled, patting the titles resting on Jericho's shoulders. We strutted around before Y2J entered the ring, "__**Let's go Chris!**__" I grinned wickedly, clapping my hands profoundly when the bell rang._

_Early on, the two of them went back & forth…Jericho focusing on my ex Husband's Quad…While Hunter's focusing on destroying Y2J…It's not until the Figure Four's applied things got exciting. For the first time since the match started, I was worried…I thought about the locker room & the discussion with Jericho …"__**You do whatever you've to do out there.**__"…And I did. I climbed the apron, kneeling so I could reach my ex Husband's face & raked his eyes…Breaking the concentration he'd. I bounced down onto the floor, proud of what I'd accomplished. I got up & turned towards the fans, gloating & smoothing out my bodysuit...That's until I felt two large hands grabbing my hair…Two familiar large hands. _

_I started shrieking, feeling myself being lifted in the air. My ex Husband continued holding onto me, turning me around so we're head on. Meanwhile, Y2J's coming to & began charging from behind. Unfortunately, Hunter sensed this & moved out of the way…Jericho coming full speed towards my stomach. Before I could do anything about it, I flew up & back down to the outside. __My ex Husband threw me on the mat & I soon remembered where I was & why my body hurt…And why Hunter looked so mad. "Please, Baby…I'm sorry…I won't interfere the rest of the night…I swear!" I pleaded, hoping he'd believe what I was saying &'d let me go…But it's not working. My ex Husband grabbed me by the hair once more, setting me up for the Pedigree…And once more…Y2J's my Savior… Hitting a dropkick before my face could hit the mat._

_While I regained myself, Jericho went back to work on my ex Husband's leg…Wrapping it around the steel post & slamming against it multiple times. When Y2J distracted Earl Hebner, it gave me the perfect attacking opportunity…I watched Hunter rolled away from the post…Waiting until the right instant … Happy when it finally happened. "__**How does this feel, Honey…Who's the Bitch now?!**__" I mocked, striking him in his injured Quad… I'd done it more if Hebner'd not come after me. __Jericho took it from there, throwing my ex Husband on the mat…Returning the attention back to the leg before clotheslining Hunter over the top rope…That's when Y2J pulled a play out my ex Husband's book…Taking apart the Announcer's table. I argued with Earl Hebner again while Jericho got Hunter on the table, setting him up for the Walls. Before Y2J could get a good hold, my ex Husband got a desperate boot in & pulled himself up to his feet…Setting Jericho up for the Pedigree. _

"_**No…No!**__" I screamed. It's true…I knew Hunter better than anybody…And when I say he'd have no problem putting Y2J through the table…__**I mean **__**he'd have no problem putting him through the table **__…That's what he's gonna do the night he tore his Quad! My begging proved to be hasty while I saw what happened next. Going on pure adrenaline, Jericho reversed the hold & back dropped my ex Husband through the Spanish Announcer's table. I was concerned…For __**both**__ of them…Even if I'd not wanted to be. Sensing the camera crew aiming in my direction, I pulled myself together...Returning to the "__**Evil Ex Wife.**__" role that'd been put on me, "__**That's it, Chris…I'm so proud of you…That's what Champions're made of!**__" I exclaimed, clapping my hands intensely. It's not a lie what I was saying…It's more like a stretching of the truth. _

_It's simple now, all Y2J'd to do's cover Hunter…Easier said than done! Instead of simply covering him like he should've, Jericho did the Lionsault on my ex Husband & only then went for a pin…Hunter not surprisingly kicking out after two…Y2J tried two more times & the same thing happened. "__**You'd to make things interesting, Chris, didn't you…Typical showing off!**__" I thought, watching Jericho go for the Walls. My ex Husband reached for the ropes twice before Y2J got the hold on for good. It looked like Hunter passed out from the pain, so Hebner went to see for himself. I counted along with him when he raised my ex Husband's arm, watching it rise & fall without movement…Hoping for a third. Out of nowhere, Hunter fought back & dragged his body to the bottom rope. _

_That's when Jericho snapped & went to ringside. I climbed the apron, distracting Earl Hebner while Y2J grabbed the chair…A chair my ex Husband'd ultimately use to his advantage. "I can't believe this…Must I do everything myself…I guess so!" I shouted, waiting for the right moment. When Hebner turned his attention to Hunter, I took a chance. __I entered the ring, going over to the discarded chair & knowing what I'd to do with it…Hunter couldn't be "__**Undisputed Champion.**__" with a DQ. I picked up the chair & started running at him, the chair held high above my head. Earl Hebner saw what I was planning & grabbed the chair from me, starting an argument. "Get out!" He repeated over & over._

_I stood my ground. "Have you forgotten who I'm…I'm Stephanie Mcmahon…What're gonna do about it?!" I hollered, pushing Hebner down & anticipating my ex Husband to still be on the mat…I was wrong. Standing there, being the man I loved & loathed, was Hunter…Looking like "__**The Game.**__"…Like the "__**Cerebral Assassin.**__"…And I was afraid for my life. I tried to get away, but like earlier in the match, my ex Husband pulled me back right against his face…Speaking so low only I could hear…Saying words not said since our Renewal night:_

"_No, Steph…__**THIS'S HOW IT'S GONNA END**__!" _

_I cried for help I knew's not coming, noticing Hunter's taking his time to do what he wanted. It's weird, even though I knew what's gonna happen, I couldn't prepare for the feeling of my face being planted into the mat. This hurt worse than the Rock Bottom or the People's Elbow or the Stunner or the Walls…Because of what it meant…And who'd done it. After all the up & downs…Makeup & Breakups …Lying & Scheming with one another & against one another…There's no going back when you get your own ex Husband's finishing move. __Blackness & unconsciousness came quickly, but not before I heard Hunter spat words of anger & hate at me:_

"_**I told you what'd happen…Do you understand me…I TOLD YOU!**__"_

**So I hope this eased all of our conflicted hearts…Unless reading HHH win the titles made you sadder …My apologies! A back to back mention to AttitudeEraChick for the idea to include the Drowning Pool performance…Thanks, Shannon…I hope I did your favorite Wrestlemania justice! **

**Note: To the readers of this, check out my profile for a special poll concerning Part Two of this...The choice'll be in your hands! :)**


	67. March 18, 2002

**I'm in mourning right now…HHH cutting his hair…WHAT THE HELL'S THIS ABOUT?! First goes the jeans & the t-shirts…And now it's the long Blonde locks…This man's leaving my top ten list very quickly …Maybe even the top twenty! Though I've to say, hearing Stephanie modeled during New York Fashion Week made grieving not so bad…YOU GO GIRL! LOL! Anyway…Onto the story…Ah, good memories! :)**

**March 18, 2002**

_They say "__**Pain.**__" is a "__**Physical or emotional trauma to any part of the body.**__"...Well if that's the case, I'm no stranger to "__**Pain.**__"; my history speaks for itself…But it's gonna take more than a Pedigree for me to back down. It'd not taken a Rocket Scientist to figure out who'd won the Title after I went unconscious…I heard the gloating from the Hospital nurses & found out rather quickly Hunter's the new Undisputed Champion…Despite all my meddling & Jericho's heroics. Besides the rematch clause in Y2J's contract, I was back at square one…And it sucked…And that's not the only thing._

_I was alone…Physically & mentally & emotionally...That's how I felt anyway. I stared up at the Hospital ceiling before bringing my head down & looking around…One chair sat near the window & a long couch rested in front of my bed…There's a bathroom & a muted TV with what looked to be the news playing. The space's depressing & lonely…Much like my mood. "__**Thank God the walls're not White.**__" I thought. Notwithstanding my Wedding dress, I hated the color White…It reminded me of purity…And I was anything but. Instead, the color of the room's a light red tone…And that's perfect in my situation. Red reminded me of blood…Of the blood of those I'd messed with over the years…Of the blood of the Daughter I couldn't protect…But most of all…It reminded me of my imperfections. _

_The sound of creaking broke through & Brown eyes met my Blue ones while my Guest slowly stepped into the room…Fully opening the door & leaning against the frame. There he's…The man I'd expected to see when I awoke…Shane. I was a little disappointed in the fact he's not there to greet me…I mean…__**Who'd not wanna be greeted by the most important person in their life after the night I'd**__?! _

_"I didn't think you'd be up." My Brother spoke in a tone I'd not heard in a very long time. He's normally assured of himself…It's the "__**Mcmahon.**__" in us...But here…He's scared…He reminded me of a kid who'd lost their Puppy._

_I questioned. "Is this why you weren't here…Because you assumed I wasn't gonna wake up?!" There's no accusation in my voice…More like curiosity mixed with hurt._

_"Of course not, I just stepped out for a second." He answered, the lack of confidence still present. Hearing this bothered me…I gestured to the seat & motioned for him to sit…He shook his head negatively, remaining firmly where he's standing. _

"_Fine…So be it." I shrugged. Deciding I'd had enough of lying down, I moved to sit up in the bed…Not understanding how much it'd hurt until the throbbing forced me back down…My body never making it half way up. _

_Shane decided this'd be the right time to play the "__**Big Brother.**__" card. "You might not wanna try this… Your body took a lot more damage than you think it did." He reprimanded, getting a glare from me in the process. _

_Apart from my ex Husband, Shane knew better than anybody how I'd hated to be treated like a Child …Growing up on our Family made me this way…But being aware of this never stopped him from sometimes overstepping his bounds. "I'm fine…I wanna sit up…Don't treat me like I'm twelve!" I snapped while I continued to try…Realizing I'd have to suck up my pride & request the one thing I'd not liked admitting I needed, "Are you gonna help me or're you gonna watch me struggle ?!" _

_My Brother hesitated a moment before making his way over to me, shaking his head with a sigh. "Most Adults don't normally take on more than they can handle." He responded with an eerie calmness, helping me into a sitting position._

_When he noticed I was comfortable, Shane swiftly turned on his heels and's about to walk back towards the door. Before he could get too far, I forced myself to sit straight up & grabbed his hand with all I had. "__**Why're treating me like a fragile piece of glass?!**__" I quietly asked._

_My eyes locked with my Brother's & he couldn't hold the stare…Looking away with a hint of shame. "__**If case you forgot…You almost broke like a piece of glass last night!**__" He retorted, motioning to my neck & the brace it's in. _

_I let go of his hand & moved mine to the sensitive area, grimacing at the contact. "What happened after I blacked out?!" I whispered._

_Shane took a deep breath, walking over to the chair I'd offered & slumping down into it. "Well…Earl Hebner rolled you out of the ring…Once Wrestlemania's over, I helped the Officials wheel you back on the stretcher. Jericho & I tried talking to you, but…You're out cold…He's here last night, but I told him I'd not known when you're getting discharged." He muttered, sitting up in the seat, "I thought I lost you…I've never seen you so quiet." _

_I scoffed at the idea. "__**Stop worrying…I'm alive no matter how injured I'm…Hunter's not gonna get the best of me!**__"_

_My Brother swung his arms, letting them smack against his thighs. "__**But he could've, Steph…HE ALMOST DID! Don't you get it…When I got down to ringside …Your pulse's so low I could barely feel it…I don't know what I'd have done if it'd stopped!**__" He shouted, his voice catching in his throat._

_I was awe-struck while I watched the tears welling up…I'd not realized the events of the night before're serious. "Why're you worrying about what you'd do without me…I'm here, aren't I?!" I enquired, squeezing Shane's hand._

_My Brother began to defend his feelings. "Yeah, but…Next time…" _

_"If there's ever a "__**Next time.**__", I know you'd be there to help me!" I cut him off._

_"…Of course I would, but that's not…" He tried for a second time._

_I countered. "__**And I ask again…WHY'RE YOU WORRYING**__! __**You're always gonna be there for me & I'm always gonna be there for you…Have Faith & Trust in this, Shane…And trust I'm not too tender to've my ass kicked…Or to kick some ass!**__"_

_"…Whatever you say, Pretty Girl." My Brother chuckled, finally relaxing._

"_Yay, back to my nickname!" I exclaimed with a clap of my hands._

_A knock sounded & we both turned to see who's there. "Excuse me Ms. Mcmahon, my name's Dr. Murphy & I've just been informed you woke up. You suffered a mild concussion last night, which's why I'd like to perform a few checks on you." The older Man replied. I nodded in approval, staying still while the Physician finished his work, "Okay Ms. Mcmahon, looks like everything's in order…We'd like to keep you for one more night & then you can be released."_

"_**Excuse me..."Can be released."…Who're you to give me permission for ANYTHING, Buddy!**__" I thought, struggling to control my temper. Shane noticed this & tried to hold back his laughs when I spoke up…The spark of fire returning in full force, "__**Look Dr. Murphy, you seem nice & all…And I truly appreciate your concern, but…DO YOU'VE ANY IDEA WHO I'M…**__" He'd not responded & I continued, "__**…I didn't think so! Whether you like it or not…I'm getting out of this Hospital earlier than expected…Like…Within the hour…I suggest you leave & get those discharge papers ready for me!**__" I declared with a deadly gaze._

_The Physician looked at me in disbelief. "What…You're throwing me out of your room?!"_

"_If that's the way you wanna put it…" I started, my voice dripping with sarcasm while I sat myself up straight in bed, "_…_Then yes…I'm throwing you out of my room!" _

_Dr. Murphy looked towards my Brother for support, but he'd already raised his hands in defeat. "Very well…You'll be released very shortly, Ms. Mcmahon." The Physician told us quickly, backing out of the room._ _I glared at him before he left & suddenly felt all the fight leave my body when I laid my body back against the pillows once he'd. Feeling utterly drained, I closed my eyes & waited for Shane to scold me about "__**Taking care of myself & not being Superwoman.**__"…But the expected tirade never came. I felt my Brother's hand in mine again & I opened my eyes to see the humor etched in his. I looked up at him in confusion & shook my head. "You're not mad I threw the Doctor out?!" I wondered._

_"Mad?!" Shane quipped with a laugh, "You're pretty scary back there!"_

_"Well he shouldn't have come in here & pissed me off!" I quipped back with a smile. _

_The hour soon came & like promised…__**Or demanded**__…I was released under my accord. My Brother & I headed to Montreal where we're scheduled to meet up with Y2J & while we're there when Raw started …He's not. Shane & I waited during the Rock/Hogan confrontation & the match between RVD & Christian…It's only after this Jericho showed up…And from the looks of it's not in a good mood._

_While Y2J's walking into the arena, a Security Guard started taunting him about losing to my ex Husband. Instead of walking away & coming to the locker room, he snapped…Beating the crap out of the Guy until he decided to leave. My Brother & I're sitting there in disbelief watching this unfold. _

"_I can't believe him!" I bellowed, standing up from the loveseat. I got on my cell & started to pace, going through my contacts for Jericho's number. Instead of picking up on the first ring like it always did…The phone's going directly to voicemail…I tried two more times before finally leaving a message:_

"_**Chris, you better call me back or so help me God…Losing the Belt won't be your only problem!**__" _

_I hung up & threw the cell at the wall, watching it smash into a million pieces. "__**Damn, that's a new phone too!**__" I said out loud, wincing at the discomfort in my neck. I walked back towards the couch & sat down._

_Shane put a hand on my shoulder. "Are you alright?!" He asked._

"_Just fucking peachy!" I mumbled, sitting back into the loveseat & turning my focus back to the show. My Brother took my silence as his cue to do the same…And he'd…Letting me stew in my fury. _

_Raw progressed, during which my Mother made an announcement concerning the WWF Draft & what it meant for the company. I was gradually cooling off &, believe it or not, was actually looking forward to what Mom'd come up with…__**Shocking I know**__! It's during the Tag Team Title match my simmering anger returned to a boil. It started when my Mother mentioned the Undisputed Champion & how he'd be on both shows…__**Meaning Hunter'd be on both shows **__…And I couldn't let it happen!_ _While he's a Son of a Bitch, Y2J & I're still Business Partners…Business Partners with a "__**Plan B.**__". Once JR announced my ex Husband's on his way to the ring…I knew so's I. I got up from the couch, garnering a look on confusion from Shane. _

"_Where're going?" He questioned. _

_Instead of answering him, I walked out of the room…An expression of determination on my face. I went down to the backstage area where a monitor's set up. From the minute Hunter's music started playing, the fans're going crazy…It's like the PPV…Only a hundred times louder. Much like Smackdown four days prior, he's limping all the way down the entrance ramp & into the ring…Even when he went to pose on the turnbuckles. I stood there & watched my ex Husband grabbed the mic, waiting until the crowd died down to start talking:_

"_**You know, self-doubt can be your worst opponent…Ten months ago…Almost to the day…I tore my Quad. During the time in rehab, I doubted a lot of things…I doubted whether or not I could come back …And if I'd come back…If I'd be as good as I once's. Last night, I defeated Jericho & became the Undisputed WWF Champion…And all of the doubts went away because I proved to myself & to the World…And I proved to Y2J…I'm "The Game."…And I'm "That Damn Good."!**__"_

_I scowled at the screen, listening to another "__**HHH.**__" chant starting up. Hearing the praise, Hunter decided to continue talking:_

"_**I stand in this ring tonight a happy man…And since I'm happy…I'd like to spread the joy around & show you a little piece of video footage from Wrestlemania…I know'll put a smile on my face…And I'm pretty sure it's gonna put a smile on yours…Roll it!**__"_

_At first, I was thinking my ex Husband's gonna show him pinning Jericho for 1.2.3…But it then came to me…Besides winning the belt, something else he'd done's a high point for Hunter at the PPV…And it's not good for me. I soon'd my fears confirmed. There it's…Showing on the Titantron…Was me getting the Pedigree._

"_**That's it!**__" I screeched, walking straight to the ramp. My ex Husband'd not'd much time to celebrate my misery while I made my way out of the curtain with a mic of my own, "__**That's very funny, Hunter…But I'm about to wipe the smirk right off your face!**__" The "__**Slut.**__" chant I was accustomed to're loud & clear even before I began speaking, but I wasn't about to let this stop me, "__**Y2J doesn't wanna wait the ninety days in his contract …He wants his Title back & he wants his rematch one week from tonight on Raw!**__" I yelled, the agony from my injury making it hard to do so. I wasn't lying…Jericho wanted his belt back & he wanted his rematch…But __**I **__was the one who wanted it so soon after Wrestlemania. _

_Hearing what I'd to say, my ex Husband spoke up:_

"_**Oh I get it…He sees me out here limping & he smells blood! Y2J wants to play the game…He just doesn't wanna do it when I'm a hundred percent…That's smart! But I tell you what, Stephanie…Why don't you up the ante a little bit…Why don't you make it a Handicapped match & have me against Jericho & another WWF Superstar for the Undisputed Championship next Monday night!**__"_

"_Well, that's fine with me, but …Who's dumber than they look now?!" I taunted, thinking back to Smackdown & what Hunter'd said to me. _

_I started laughing, until I realized he seemed too calm…Too in control for a man who'd just been called "__**Stupid.**__"...It's like my ex Husband'd something up his sleeve. I'd soon find out he'd:_

"_**Well, I don't know…Considering the other Superstar…Will be you! **__**And listen to this, Steph…If you lose…If I pin you…Then you leave the WWF! You see…I'm sick of looking at you…I'm sick of hearing your voice…I'm sick of your Bitch attitude…I want you out of my business & I want you out of my life!**__"_

_If there's not an arena full of people looking at me & waiting for my response, I'd have started crying right on the spot…The tears're welling up & about to overflow. It's not enough Hunter'd physically assaulted me…Now he's saying all these hurtful things…Now he wanted to take the business away from me…He wanted to take my livelihood away. Suddenly, voices started talking to me…I guess you could call them my "__**Conscious.**__":_

"_**He's doing to you what you wanted to do to him…YOU wanted to take the business away from him…YOU wanted to take his livelihood away from him…Now he's doing the same thing to you! YOU BROUGHT THIS ON YOURSELF!**__" _

_I wanted to scream out loud, though having a mental breakdown on live TV'd not be the best thing in the World. I sucked it up, letting myself believe I'd not heard the voices in my head. "__**Well, that's too bad… You're gonna have to find another way! I refuse to get in the ring with you…After what you'd to me!**__" I hissed, holding my brace in unbearable pain._

_My ex Husband's acting like a Selfish Bastard, not giving a damn about my health. "Well then…__**THAT'S TOO BAD**__…Because if you don't agree to the match…Then Y2J can wait until the Draft goes through & he can take a chance with either Owner he ends up with!" _

_Hearing the cockiness in Hunter's voice made me snap:_

"_**SHUT UP…I'm sick & tired of your wisecracks & one liners…YOU'RE ON! One week from tonight on Raw, it'll be me & Chris Jericho against you for the Title…And if you pin me…Then I'll leave the WWF! But I hope you know & I hope you realize Y2J'll once again be the Undisputed Champion & he'll leave you a crippled mess!**__"_

_This's unfazed my ex Husband:_

"_**Well, you better get a matching neck brace for every outfit you own, then…Because you're gonna need them! I'll remain the Undisputed Champion…And I'll make you leave the WWF! Stephanie, Monday night…One more time, you get a chance to play the game…And this time…If you lose…GAME OVER!**__"_

"_We'll see, Hunter…**WE'LL SEE**!" I mocked, staring him down before returning backstage. _

_A short time later, I came back to the locker room…My Brother's shocked face greeting me once the door's shut. "__**What the hell're thinking…Have you lost your mind…AGAIN?!**__" He shouted._

_I ignored his questioning. "I need your cell!" _

_Shane looked at me like I'd four heads. "What…Didn't you hear anything I…"_

"_I said I need your phone!" I screamed, cutting him off. My Brother handed it over, walking over to the loveseat he's sitting on…Bringing his hands to his knees. I started pacing back & forth, looking through the cell for the number I wanted…I needed…Pushing it when I found the right one. I may not be able to back out of my ex Husband's plans or get Y2J a proper rematch…But I could do something to put the situation in my favor…Even if it meant putting my body at risk like so many times before. When the phone went to voicemail…I laid it all on the line:_

"_**Daddy, it's Steph…I really need to talk to you about Raw…I wanna make a change to the match!**__"_

**We all know what change's made…Don't we! LOL! Once again, sorry if I overboaded some things...They're too good to pass up! So many foreshadowing's in this…I wanted to focus on the ones involving Shane especially…Keep them in mind! Next chapter…OMFG… Everything you Guys've read'd lead up to this…The night that'll affect Stephanie's life forever…At least in this story anyway…Complete with a little twist! Get those reviews in…And don't forget to vote on the poll…There's still time! :)**


	68. March 25, 2002

**What a road it's been to this point. Just like with September 11, I'm gonna skip the "MissTink." specialty of a Charming Narrative…Considering what you Guys're about to read…It'd not be appropriate. I do however suggest listening to "Ashes & Wine." by Fine Frenzy, then "What If." by Kate Winslet when reading this...The latter being the lyrics I used…Either way, it's two incredibly heartbreaking songs for one heartbreaking chapter! :(**

**March 25, 2002**

It's July 17, 2002 & my life'd changed since I'd been coming here…The Company'd changed since I'd been coming here…Hell…It's not even the "**WWF.**" anymore. The day's hazy & cloudy &…Poignant considering my mood; I was depressed & cynical &… Needed to face the session…It's what I'd been preparing for. In the meantime, the Therapist's staring out the window towards Lower Manhattan.

""**Death's not the greatest loss in life…The greatest loss's what dies inside us while we live.**"…Norman Cousins…" She quoted, looking back at me for a reaction, "…Do you think he's right?" She questioned.

I sighed sadly, something I'd been doing a lot. "**I think he knew exactly what he's talking about. They say we leave this World just the way we came into it…With nothing. Well…If that's the case…What determines a life, then?! Is it measured by the People we choose to love & choose to love us…Or's it defined by our accomplishments & failures?! Can we ever live up to our own expectations…Or'll the desperation of wanting & needing drive us mad…I know it'd to me…**"

* * *

><p><em>It kept running through my head…The same stupid line again &amp; again. I'd not wanted to say it out loud…I'd not wanted to think about it…And I damn sure'd not wanted it to be true…But it's: <em>

_"__**Na Na Na Na…Na Na Na Na…Hey…Goodbye!**__"_

_I was out of the Company…I was out of Sports Entertainment...I was out of everything I'd known since I was born…And Hunter's the one who'd done it. The look on his face's one I'll never forget… He's so happy…Like he used to be when we're manipulating & plotting &…__**Actually together**__. And now… Now he's happy because I was gone…Because he'd not needed me anymore. HHH'd go on like nothing happened…The WWF'd go on like nothing happened…But for me…__**Nothing's ever gonna be the same**__. I'd not known I could feel alone twice in a week…But I'd…Only instead of a hospital…My room's the scene this time. _

_Once I'd stepped inside, I closed the door behind me & stood against it. It's hitting me…The finality of the night…And it'd taken my breath away…I'd not wanted to move & even if I did…I couldn't. I kept thinking it's not real…Kept thinking if I'd not moved…Time'd not stopped & I'd not be gone from the Business I loved so much…I'd not be left behind. I screamed while I was being removed…Sobbed after Security threw me into the limo…And sat in silence the whole way back to the Hotel…I'd nothing left inside of me._

_That's when I noticed my opened luggage, a memorable silver album glistening at me…The one Hunter gave me before I left Birmingham. I slowly walked over to my cot, sitting on the pulled down comforter while grabbing the book from the top of the pile. I started flipping through the album, the pictures speaking to me; __**There's one of me going up on my tiptoes at the beach & kissing HHH…One of him carrying me across the sand…One of us during the DX music video shoot**__. Yes…The photos in the book spoke to me…In fact…They spoke volumes…So'd the fireplace in the suite. _

_It's gonna be the last time I'd allow myself to be in love with Hunter Hearst Helmsley…It's gonna be the last time I'd do anything… And I needed to get each reminder of him out of the room…It's the only way I was gonna go in peace. I closed the album, tucking it under my arm & walking towards the mantle. I put the book on top, finding a packet of matches sitting close by. I took a couple out, striking them on the course surface provided & starting a flame. In a short time, the warmth from the fireplace felt good on my skin, like it's preparing me for what I was gonna do. Once I saw the flame's fully ready, I picked up the album, taking one final look at the pictures of HHH & I before throwing the book into the fireplace… Watching the flames burn the pages. "__**Because just like the album, Honey…Our Marriage's ashes!**__" I thought, going back to the bed. _

_I looked at the rest of the stuff in my bag…The huge bottle of Ralph Lauren Safari being the first thing to catch my eye…It'd been there since I stole it the night I confronted Hunter. In the mere matter of seconds, the glass encasing the fragrant cologne hit the door & shattered…Staining the suite's white carpet…But I wasn't about to stop there…I started taking apart my entire luggage._

_My clothes & my shoes started going left & right around the room. I knew what I was doing's extreme… But my soul ached with thoughts of the life HHH & I'd…__**Of the life we could've had**__…And realizing this replaced the hurt with rage. It's not long before I began to break everything in the suite. DVD'S & CD's're torn open & split in half…Thrown around the room with pointed edges. Books I'd have loved to've read fell to the ground along with the shelves they rested on. Vases & Trinkets're tossed on the floor… Landing in sharp pieces. My finger's began to bleed, but this'd not fazed me…It's what band aids're made for…To fix cuts…But there's not a bandage big enough to put me back together. I finally collapsed in a spot where none of the mess I'd made could hurt me. _

_Sadness gathered in my chest & like the suite...I was destroyed. I pressed my body on the back of the couch & slid down…Holding my knees & curling into a Fetal position. __**I was tired…Tired of pretending to be happy…Tired of pretending to be anything period…And tired of standing with & against a Man I'd loved…But who'd not loved me back**__. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a familiar cabinet…One that's no doubt holding a familiar carafe…A familiar friend with a familiar feeling. I pulled myself up & walked over, searching for anything to open the wooden cupboard. "__**That's right…I forgot…I'm sober…Well, not anymore!**__" I thought, pulling one of the bobby pins out of hair. I twisted the metal stick around, hoping I'd hear the amazing sound of a click…I soon did. _

_The door's to the cabinet opened & I found a sparkling gold flask of Vodka. "__**Jackpot!**__" I said out loud with a grin, reaching for the carafe & slamming the cupboard shut. I was smiling because it's easier... Because if I wasn't I'd be crying…But most of all…I was smiling because no matter how many times I tried to ignore the truth…The fact'd always remain the same. My façade'd worn thin & the cracks're bursting at the seams…I was supposed to be a perfect & strong…Instead I was damaged & weak. I stood up from my bent position, unscrewing the lid quickly & pouring myself a generous glass…The clear alcohol reaching the rim. _

_My hands're trembling slightly & I felt unnerved…Hating how Hunter still'd power over me…Even after everything that'd happened. I placed the cup on the desk, a sudden flood of memories coming over me. I shook my head, trying fiercely to get rid of the images; __**HHH & I walking through Central Park underneath a starlit sky…Us lying together during the first snow of 2001…His arms around my waist when I'd cook, all the while kissing my neck in distraction**__. I turned to look out the windows & the magnificent view Penn State'd to offer…I'd achieved so much at such a young age…But it'd been at the cost of losing Hunter…And he'd done nothing to stop it…He only sped up the process. _

_I turned back towards the cabinet & traced my finger around the lip of the glass…Downing the liquor in a single gulp. I felt the slow burn of the alcohol when it made it's way down my throat, my body standing still while I turned the cup over in my hands…The flashbacks still alive inside of me. I breathed deeply & laid the glass down…My hands on the cupboard's counter to support my weight…The room feeling like it's spinning. I started to swallow hard…A lump in my throat beginning to form & making it hard for me to digest the alcohol…I soon found my way & in a daze continued the road to self-destruction. More & more cups of Vodka're being forced through my system until finally…I'm done with the entire flask… __**That's twenty four ounces of liquor in one sitting**__…And I was laughing & crying because I'd not cared. _

_But I soon remember why I'm like this & what I've to do…And even in one's own death…There's planning. I started searching through the stuff on floor for what I needed & in irony…They're found together. Laying a heap by the door & somehow not affected by HHH's cologne…Was my Black dress…And on top of it's my Lexapro…I'd not touch my medication since Marissa'd found me in Chicago…Meaning I still'd thirty pills left. I grabbed both objects from their position, stumbling back to my cot. I took off my outfit from Raw, struggling with the leather until it gave way. Once I removed the remaining bobby pins from my hair, I slipped on the dress & smoothed out the Polyester/Spandex material…Not surprised it's tight around my breasts. I put the square bottle on the nightstand & began rummaging through the drawers, taking out a pen & some paper. I clutched my possessions & sat down on the loveseat, knowing there're two People who deserved to know what I was doing & why I was doing it…One of them being the reason. Tears began to well up & I knew I'd to get the letters done before I lost the courage to do them at all:_

* * *

><p><em><strong>March 25, 2002.<strong>_

_**Shane,**_

_**I've done something…And I can't take it back…Even if I wanted to.**_ _**I've run Hunter & I's Marriage through my head so many times...I've thought & thought & thought about how much I still want him…But I can't do it anymore…I can't carry on because I'm a sick Person. I'd have done anything for him…Hell…I've done everything for him…And that's not healthy. I want HHH here…Holding me & saving me like he always did…But at the same time…The thought of him coming to my aid makes me angry. I hate him…But I love him more than I hate him.**_

_**I'm sorry I've hidden my pain from you & Missy…I didn't want you Guys worrying about me or being bothered with my problems…And now…You won't have to be. Please don't hate me, Big Brother...The fact's …My heart's gone...Your "Pretty Girl." is gone…She died the moment her Husband left her in the middle of the ring. And don't be sad either…I'm happy…I'm gonna be with my Daughter.**_

_**And this brings me to my only request…I want you to tell all my Nieces & Nephews about me…Because God knows I'm gonna bless you with a lot of both. I want you to give them each a kiss for me…Let them know how much I loved them even though I never gotta meet them...And tell them I'm sorry I'd not gotten to spoil them like a proper Godmother should. I'm not sure what I want you to tell our Parents…I guess…Tell them I love them & I forgive them…Even our Mother. **_

_**You & Marissa're not just my Family…You're my Best Friends…And I hope you know I love you more than words can say. I don't want either one of you passing up opportunities or putting off things until tomorrow…Because "Tomorrow." might never come. Tell each other you love each other…I know you Guys do all the time, but…Do it more…And if you think you've said it enough…Say it again. And remember this…Our lives can change with each breath we take.**_

_**Stephanie.**_

* * *

><p><em>After finishing Shane's letter, I put it on the side…Focusing on the blank piece of paper in front of me. If I thought writing my Brother's hard, nothing'd prepared me for this:<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>March 25, 2002.<strong>_

_**Hunter,**_

_**In the dictionary, "Love." is defined as "A feeling of intense desire & attraction toward a Person."…Our love's like this…Once. Our love surrounded us & controlled us &…No matter how much we fought or pulled away or denied feeling anything…Our love always brought us back. In my opinion, there's & never'll be a dictionary definition for what we're. There's no one word…No one description reflective enough or intense enough...To describe what we'd. Our love's every single emotion possible …And more…All wrapped into one huge entity that's swallowed us both.**_

_**But you see…Here's the thing…Love isn't what we're taught as Children…It's so much bigger. Love's the feeling you're supposed to be with a Person forever…And it kills you to consider any other option. Love's not just words sealing a promise…It's the promise itself…A promise you can't break...You shouldn't break. But this promise's now broken...And it's killed me…Emotionally & Mentally &…Now Physically. **_

_**Two years ago, you told me I'd have made it without you…And in the beginning of this…I thought I could. But the truth's…I can't make it without you. You're the person I desperately…Passionately… Angrily…Wanna love & want loving me back. We've told our deepest, darkest secrets to each other… And we did it to save each other…To save us…From us. **_

_**Up until tonight…I hoped & prayed deep down maybe…Just maybe…We could fix this promise. But now I know we can't fix this…I can't fix this…So I'm giving you what you want…Forever. Last week you said you're sick of looking at me…Of hearing my voice…You said you wanted me out of your life…And now I'll be. Goodbye, my love…I'm sorry for everything & I meant what I said in New York…You're my fight... What we're & what we wanted's what I fought for...And I was so thankful to God for bringing you into my life.**_

_**Stephanie.**_

* * *

><p><em>I sat back on the couch after finishing the letters, laying them on the coffee table where I knew they'd be found. I took in the aroma of the Roses that're sprawled out over the floor…Along with the rest of the suite. It's quiet in the halls &amp; I got up from the loveseat…Making my way into the lavatory…My hand tracing along the granite sink while I thought things over in my head. <em>

_After what'd happened from forgetting the Baby's conception date to having Shane wonder if I was suicidal to the events of the Wrestlemania…I'd come up with a solution to all my problems. It's dark… Scary even to think about…But to me…It's the only way I could move on. I was sick of waking up & dealing with the hole in my heart that's never gonna be filled. All I wanted's to be with HHH again…And if I couldn't have it…I'd not wanted to live…Not anymore. _

_The lavatory's silent besides the noise of running water pouring into the tub. I stood to the side, the reflection of my back in the mirror. In my right hand, I cradled the Lexapro...I wasn't sure what I was gonna do'd work…But I was sure it's worth a try. I made my way to the bathtub & turned off the taps… The room becoming completely quiet except for my shaky breathing. Without taking my dress off, I got into the tub gracefully & stretched my long legs out…The water rising so it's almost over flowing. I opened the container & poured the remaining tablets into my hand…Hoping they'd be enough to send me away from Hunter…And to my Little Angel… And that's what it all came back to. _

_My precious Baby Girl…Her life's gone before she's even born. I never gotta hear her first cry…Or see her first laugh...Or help her take her first steps. I never gotta put her on the bus on her first day of school…Or see her in a cap & gown collecting her diploma…Or watch her become a Mother herself. I popped the pills into my mouth & laid there, feeling myself getting tired…My eyes slowly starting to shut. I could see a bright light shining down on me…With a small Toddler standing there with Blonde hair & Blue eyes…Just like I predicted she'd have. "__**Mommy!**__" She beamed. _

"_**Yes…**__" I thought, "__**…It's working.**__" I turned on the stereo that's by the bathtub, & turning up the CD I always carried around with me…The disc I'd been listening to the morning of Raw. I'd never forget the first time I heard the song…It's after Survivor Series & I fell in love with it the moment it started. It spoke of the past & regret &…Our Marriage:_

"_**Here I stand alone…With this weight upon my heart…It'll not go away.**__**In my head…I keep on looking back…Right back to the start…Wondering when it's you changed.**__**Well I tried…I'd to draw the line… And this question keeps on spinning in my mind.**__"_

_I started thinking about the day I left HHH in Birmingham…It's one of the hardest things I ever'd to do. The Alliance seemed like a good opportunity at the time…I was a Woman in a Man's World & wanted the chance to prove I could truly play with the Big Boys. I'd hoped he'd understand & I thought he'd , but… Looking back…I knew it's not true & if the roles're reversed…I'd not been very accepting either. It's like Hunter stated during our big argument…"__**This's been building for a while…I've just been really good at hiding it!**__"…And he's: _

"_**Many roads to take…Some to joy & some to heartache…Anyone can lose their way.**__**If I said we could turn it back…Right back to the start…Would you take the chance & make the change. Do you think how we'd have been sometimes…Do you pray I never left your side.**__"_

_If given the time back & knowing what I'd known, I wondered if I'd still make the same choice. Nobody ever'd the power to make me mad one minute…Yet loved & secure the next…Like HHH'd. I smiled to myself, reflecting on the countless times our tempers led to fiery disputes & even more fiery reconciliations. I then started to think if Hunter'd thoughts like the one's I was having…All the times he'd after Shows…If he ever relived the past & speculated over what he could've done differently. __**Things he could've said…Times he could've called and'd not…Situations where he could've fought harder**__. I soon doubted all those options…HHH'd changed during his time away. "__**And so did I.**__" I thought, "__**But the past's the past & what's done's done &…Whether I wanna admit it or not…My Mother's right…He deserves better…And now he can find it.**__":_

"_**If only we could turn the hands of time…If I could take it back…Would you still be mine.**__"_

_I could smell Hunter's familiar scent…The one so individual to him…The one that'd made me weak in the knees & wet in places I'd not known existed until I met him. There's so much I wanted to say, but a letter'd once again've to do…Just like when I left Birmingham: _

"_**What if I'd never let you go…Would you be the Man I used to know.**__**What if I'd never walked away…I still love you more than I can say. **__**If I'd stayed…If you'd tried…If we could only turn back time.**__**I guess we'll never know…**__"_

_People're gonna ask why I did this…Why did I think being out of Sports Entertainment automatically meant I shouldn't live at all...And my answer to them's simple. __**We're taught while we're Kids good things happen to good People & there's magic in the World…But the fact of matter's…There're too many good People suffering out there for something like this to be true. And as far as there being "Magic." in the World…Every day we ignore how fucked up it really's. We tell ourselves it's all gonna be okay…But it's not…And once you realize it…There's no going back. **__I started to get woozier, my head too weak to stay afloat & it shifted slightly…The water covering my airwaves & the final notes of the song becoming my final notes: _

"…_**We'll never know.**__"_

* * *

><p>"And that's all I remember…When I came to, I was in the hospital &amp; my Brother's at my bedside…That's at least twelve hours after I tried to..." It's then I said those words for the first time, "…After I tried to kill myself." I wept, the tears coming whether I wanted them to or not.<p>

The Doctor handed me a tissue from her desk…I wiped my eyes & I tried to compose myself. "**There's pieces of this puzzle we need to figure out…**" She started to say, watching me calm down. As if on cue, there's a knock on the opened door & the Therapist looked like she'd breakthrough, "**…And they just might be the ones to do it." **

I looked towards the door's direction, shocked by who I saw. "Shane…Missy…What're Guys doing here…I thought I was meeting you at Sarabeth's." I exclaimed, surprised to see them at the Doctor's office.

My Brother & Marissa walked in together, her hand in his…I stood up to greet them. "You're…But we figured today's gonna be hard for you…So we'd not wanted you to be alone." He explained with a kiss on the cheek, turning his attention towards the Therapist, "I'm sorry if we're intruding, Doc…If you & Steph need more time…"

"**Actually…**" She cut Shane off, gesturing for him & Missy to sit between me. They'd what's requested …My Brother on my left & Marissa on my right…The three of us'd no idea what the Therapist'd planned, but whatever it's…It involved March 25, 2002:

"…**The two of you couldn't have come at a better time.**"

**Once again…No anecdote, Guys…But I'll say the next chapter's gonna be totally different from anything I've ever done! As always concerning the backdrop of this…Please be gentle & remember I just trying to tell a story!**


	69. March 26, 2002

**While I was reading through the story recently, I realized I apparently can't count…Major editing's been done! For those who've been confused, Stephanie's been in Therapy for THREE MONTHS…NOT FOUR…And the date of the last session's been changed! I REPEAT…I CAN'T COUNT! LOL!**

**A thanks to all of you who reviewed the previous chapter…Your words're amazing! I hope you OTH fans noticed the two quotes I referenced! Now…On with the show & like I said before, this's gonna be totally different from anything I've ever done! **

**The italics'll still be First Person…However…We're gonna see the night Steph tried killing herself from a different Point of View…Shane's! Special mention going out to Erica for the idea…Who knew where the story'd go when we originally talked about this…Thanks, Hun! **

**Also…We FINALLY get the Doctor's full name…Not like it's necessary, but…I figured the Woman needed one! I apologize in advance for the long beginning with the Therapist…We've got a lot to cover & two new people in the mix! :)**

**March 26, 2002**

"What do you mean "**We couldn't have come at a better time.**"?!" My Brother asked the Doctor with arrogance, settling on the couch.

"I see now where your Sister gets her temper from." She laughed, leaning back in her chair.

This broke the ice in the session…Shane's acting like an Ass & the Therapist called him out on it. "She's good." I quipped into his ear.

"You're not lying." My Brother quipped back before turning his attention back to the Doctor, his tone not so irritated, "I apologize…It's been hard…Watching Stephanie relive all these memories… Even though they're for the best."

She nodded in acceptance. "Well, that's why I'm hoping you & your Wife can help me."

Shane looked over at Marissa, then at the Therapist. "What'd you like to know?" He questioned, playing with the cufflinks I'd gotten him for Christmas.

"Let's start with your upbringing…Being the "**Children Of Vince Mcmahon.**" must've had it's negatives along with it's positives." She started, reaching for her clipboard.

My Brother sighed. "**You've no idea. I'm not gonna go into details, except…I'll say this…Despite the fact we're six years apart, we both felt the same expectations…Both'd the same pressures put on us &…Our Parents never wanted her or I ruining their reputations.**"

"Seems like it's quite demanding for the two of you…No wonder you're angry." The Doctor commented while she wrote.

"I'd not say I'm necessarily "**Angry.**"…" Shane motioned, looking at me…Our eyes meeting in agreement. Growing up's not all bad…It just's not all good, "…They're Kids…Mom & Dad…And we both grew into bad versions of them. They never gave us a chance…**We made our chance**."

The Therapist continued her notes. "Do you feel like you've let Steph down?!" She inquired after she's done, bringing up one of the many elephants in the session.

My Brother'd not held back any punches with his answer, his voice catching in his throat:

"**Yeah...I do. From the moment my Sister's born, I thought of myself as "Her Protector."…When our Parents're not around & the Nannies're off doing God knows what…I was one who took care of her. Even after Missy & I got married…I admit…I overstepped my bounds a lot of times because…I still considered it my job to make sure she's okay. Lately…Within the last three years…For every time I've been there for her…There's a time I wasn't…And I'll live with those for the rest of my life… Because they're the reasons she's sitting in this room.**"

I squeezed Shane's hand in reassurance while the Doctor shook her head slowly, signaling the end of her discussion with him. After a few minutes, she changed her attention from my Brother to Marissa. "Ms. Mazzola…Can I assume you feel the same way?"

Missy raised her head & swallowed hard…Running her fingers through her hair:

"**Yes…One of the things that'd made me fall in love with Shane's hearing him talk about how devoted he's to Stephanie. I mean…What sixteen year old actually likes spending time with their Sibling…Not very many…Hardly any at all actually. Ultimately…She became my Little Sister too…And my Best Friend. They're times when I should've opened my mouth & should've fought for her while nobody else's…And I'd not…And I've to live it.**"

Once she finished up with her clipboard, the Therapist stared at my Brother & Marissa…Finally getting to the reason she brought them in. "There's some things not making any sense concerning March 25, 2002…There's time unaccounted for…Is there anyway the two of you can help solve the mystery."

Silence engulfed us in one fast swoop…Until a small cough came from my left side…From Shane's direction. This's it…The Doctor's finally gonna get some answers…**I was finally gonna get some answers**. "I knew the match's a bad idea from the start…Even after Dad changed it to a Triple Threat…But all Steph kept saying's "**Everything'll work out!**" & "**Can't you picture Hunter's face…He'll be humiliated when he loses to me!**". People like talking about the special bond between Twins…Well I'd like to think Siblings've the same thing...We always've. The morning of Raw, I kept having this horrible feeling & I couldn't shake it…This feeling whether or not Stephanie lost the match's not gonna be the issue. An hour before the show started, I just…Had enough…I grabbed Missy & my keys &…Drove to Penn State…"

* * *

><p><em>It's a little after midnight &amp; I was pulling the Sedan up to the hotel…Nervously tapping my fingers on my knee in a weird rhythm. I'd been so quick to jump in the car, I'd no plan ready for my arrival…And the situation'd grown worse even before Marissa &amp; I reached the State's border. We're an hour out of Pennsylvania when Dad phoned us; confirming my prediction…Steph'd lost to Hunter and's forced to leave the WWF. I couldn't believe it'd really come to this...HHH'd actually gone through with the match…Making my Sister…The only Woman he ever loved…Leave the Company she considered "<em>_**Home.**__". _

_While I may've not'd a strategy or any words of comfort & wisdom ready, the only thing I'd decided's Stephanie's gonna be my first & top priority…All that's left now's handling the aftermath of Raw. Ultimately, I wanted her back to the Woman she's before she married HHH…To the "__**Pretty Girl.**__" whose infectious laugh lit up a room …Nonetheless…This particular conversation'd wait until after the sobbing & wallowing...I was preparing myself for both. _

_I got out the Sedan, leaving the keys with the Bellhop & going straight towards the elevators…Not needing a reason for the Front Desk. I knew where I'd find my Sister…Suite 924. "Honey!" I heard Missy hollered, running to catch up. _

_"What?!" I yelled against my better judgment, facing her. _

_"__**Look who's at the bar!**__" Marissa countered, returning the attitude I'd given her & pointing in the route of the Inn's restaurant._

_Sitting there…With enough shots to feed an Army…Was HHH. The last time we saw each other…I shoved him against the wall...And on any other night…I'd have done it again & again & again until my arms went numb…__**Only this's not like any other night**__. I walked away from Missy & towards the wooden doors, seeing Hunter through the windows. Once in the restaurant, I headed to HHH's direction…Hearing a familiar scoff come from the counter:_

"_**This's not your problem, Shane!**__" _

_I stood there in shock, amazed Hunter realized it's me without turning around…And also seeing how cold he'd become. "Oh…__**It's**__ my problem! The WWF might not need Steph…But she needs the Company…__**And you know it**__!" I hissed with an eerily calmness,_ _making myself cozy in the seat next to his & taking one of his shots…Downing it in a single gulp._

_Meanwhile, HHH's acting like nothing I said mattered and's talking like my Sister'd left the WWF by her own choice, not even acknowledging his role in it. _"_Just because she's not in the Company anymore doesn't mean she's not herself…Changing jobs doesn't change who she's…She's a Fighter…__**Always's been**__! Besides, I think this'll be good for her…She can live simply…Earn People's respect…And maybe even become a Person someone could love!"_

_That's when my quiet appearance changed, my tone raising & echoing in the nearly empty bar:_

"_**Someone did love her…YOU…Ring a bell! And after all the crap & bullshit you've put Stephanie through, I think you owe it to her to not make her leave the WWF…Which's exactly what you're doing! You talk about being "The Game.", Hunter…Well…"The Game." isn't a Coward…"The Game." faces up to what he's done! **__**My Sister doesn't love you anymore…But it takes more than even you to destroy her!**__" _

_I got up from my chair, saying all I'd to while grabbing another of HHH's drinks, swallowing like I'd earlier. Before I could get too far away, a muffled Hunter decided he wanted the last word. "My World'd be easier if she's not in the Company." He muttered, not sounding like the "__**Cerebral Assassin.**__" he's moments before._

_Big Mistake! "That's true…Then again…It wouldn't be your World without her in it!" I whispered, so low only Hunter could hear me._

_Marissa's waiting for me when I walked out of the restaurant. "You're wishing you beat the shit outta of him, huh." She declared, pulling me into her arms._

"_Yeah…I'm really wishing I beat the shit outta him!" I uttered, adoring how well my Wife got me before releasing from her embrace, "We should get up there." Missy sadly nodded her head, taking my hand in hers while we headed back towards the elevators…The ten second ride feeling like forever until it finally opened to Steph's floor. _

_I took Missy's hand once we got out…Walking two steps at a time towards my Sister's room. Just as I was about to knock, Marissa let go of my hand & put herself against the door. "What're you doing?!" I interrogated._

"_No offense, Honey, but…I'd not think Stephanie's gonna need a lecture right now!" She answered. I was about to protest when Missy hushed me, "You say you're not gonna…You'll…And like I said…She's not gonna need it! Be her shoulder to lean on…Not the one pointing out her mistakes… You're always saying you'd not wanna be like your Parents…So don't!" I let Marissa's words sink in while she proceeded to give it a try, "Steph, can I come in…" She hollered, tapping, "…Stephanie!"_

_We waited in silence for a reply & I started getting nervous. I moved Missy out of the way & took control, not carrying about being subtle anymore. I reached down towards the knob & yanked at it…Only to come to a sudden halt…__**My Sister'd locked the door**__...Ever since HHH'd left her, we always stay next to each other whenever we're on the road & always kept our suites opened until we went to sleep. I glanced at Marissa with a panicked expression & began knocking hard. "Steph, it's me…" I bellowed, "…Stephanie"…No answer came._

_Multiple doors opened & Guests of all shapes & sizes & ages peaked out to see what the Hell's going on…Which's precisely what I wanted to know. "__**She's okay…She just's to be!**__" I thought with a worry, the various conclusions entering my head…And this made me even more unsettled. After a few more failed attempts of trying to get my Sister, I decided to take action. I could've gone down to the Front Desk for an extra key, but I knew whatever's happening inside Steph's room's not something that'd wait. I was now colliding with the door in an attempt to break it down, the "__**Horrible Feeling.**__" from earlier turning into an "__**Imminent Sense Of Fear.**__"._

_In the meantime, Marissa's at my side…Making comments like "__**Be careful!**__" & "__**Don't hurt yourself!**__". I blocked her out...My mind's set on my Sister & nothing else. My body's aching, but I was nowhere near giving up while I threw myself at the White door until it finally gave way & hit the suite's carpet. I regained my balance & ran in the room… Shocked by the appearance it's in. The mantle's lit with growing fire & the suite looked like a tornado'd hit it. Paper & Glass's throughout the room… Bookshelves & Drawers're tipped over…And the thing that'd make me stand dead in my tracks…The liquor cabinet's wide open & the biggest Vodka bottle standing…__**Was empty**__…There's no sign of Stephanie._

_This's what a suite'd be if a Rockstar stayed there, not a WWF Superstar…__**SCRATCH THAT… FORMER SUPERSTAR**__. Suddenly, a blood curdling cry came from the Lavatory…I ran towards it's path & saw Missy standing against the door with her hand on her mouth…Pointing to the bathtub. I couldn't help but look …And I'd soon regret I'd._

_"No…Please, no!" I screamed when I saw my Sister. She's under the surface of the water with her eyes closed & her mouth opened. I plunged my hands in the tub…Not caring whether or not my suit got wet. I slipped my arm under Steph's neck & placed my hand on her shoulder, hooking my left arm around the back of her knees while I lifted her out of the water & set her on the floor, "Call an ambulance!" I pleaded to Missy, my voice desperate. _

_When she nodded at me & ran out, I returned my attention to my Sister & went quickly to retrieve a towel…Folding it a few times & placing it under her head. Her eyes're yet to open & I placed my ear on her chest to see if she's breathing…I heard nothing. I jumped back up & wiped a line of sweat from my brow while I deliberated about what I could do. That's when I realized Stephanie's not naked, but's wearing a Black spaghetti strap dress. "__**Oh, Pretty Girl…**__" I murmured, stroking her wet hair, "…__**Please wake up.**__" I begged, bending down & pressing my lips to her forehead …Knowing full well it's not gonna work. I kept thinking back to the hospital in Toronto & what my Sister & I'd said to each other:_

_"__**Why're you worrying about what you'd do without me…I'm here, aren't I?!**__" _

_"__**Yeah, but…Next time…**__" _

_"__**If there's ever a "Next time.", I know you'd be there to help me!**__" _

_**"…Of course I would, but that's not…**__" _

_"__**And I ask again…WHY'RE YOU WORRYING! You're always gonna be there for me & I'm always gonna be there for you!**__"_

_The words're playing in my head over & over again. This's not an accident…This's the "__**Next Time.**__" I'd been talking about…And I'd only one Man to blame for all of this…__**HUNTER**__! All Steph ever did's give him her heart & her soul…And all he'd in return's steal her dreams & crush her plans…HHH took everything from her…And I wasn't there like I should've been. "__**Come on, Pretty Girl…**__" I pleaded once more, holding her numb hand in mine, "__**…I love you & I need you to wake up.**__" I sniffled, my vision blurry from falling tears._

_Marissa came back in & rushed to be by Stephanie's side. "They're almost here." She spoke before gazing down at my Sister. I slowly got up while Missy started helping Steph in the best ways she could until the ambulance arrived…Taking another towel & beginning to softly dry her off. _

_I started searching the Lavatory, trying not to look at my Sister in her state…The pain being too much. I soon found myself back at the tub, the water now being cold when I saw a square container floating around. I grabbed it & inspected it, the bottle being small with not much print on it. Still, I knew what'd been in there…I just'd not known why Stephanie'd them. "__**Lexapro…She tried to OD along with drowning herself?!**__" I thought, seeing two men in uniforms enter the lavatory with a stretcher. I rushed towards my Sister's side, clutching her hand in mine while the Paramedics began trying to revive her. I flinched away when they resorted to CPR…But eventually…Water came pouring out of my Sister's mouth. While her eyes remained shut, I snapped at the EMT's, "__**Why's not she waking up…Make her wake up!**__" _

_"We're taking her to the hospital, where she'll get the proper help she needs." They simply replied & kept their cool, putting Steph on the stretcher & beginning the walk out._

_My Sister's not out of the woods even with Paramedics there & us in the ambulance. In the five minute drive to the hospital, her heart stopped twice & she began showing signs of Hypothermia…Made worse by the alcohol that's no doubt in her system. Once we arrived, the Therapists'd confirmed my fears; __**Stephanie'd gotten drunk & overdosed & tried to drown herself…And only time'd tell how that'd all affected her**__. I was thankful when they promised Marissa & I the odds're in her favor, but they also continued telling me to seek professional help for her. I pushed this out of my mind for the time being, concentrating instead on making sure my Sister's fine…I could worry about the arrangements later. It's eight in the morning…I'd not been asleep for almost twenty-four hours & I'd no plans of doing so until Steph's awake. Everything'd happened so quickly…One moment I was in the ambulance…The next I was sitting in a hospital chair beside my Sister's bed…And that's when a Nurse got my attention. _

"_Mr. Mcmahon, you said to let you know if your Wife returned…Well she's…And apparently…She's your Mom & Dad with her." The young Woman replied, not sure if she should._

_I rolled my eyes while getting up. Earlier in the morning, I'd sent Missy back to hotel after I started getting numerous messages from the Owner about the way Stephanie'd trashed the room. I was ready to pay anything if it meant they'd go away. As far as my Parents went, I'd no problem with my Father…It's my Mother that'd no right being there…Which's exactly what I told her once I got in the hall. "Get her the Hell outta of here!" I snapped towards Dad, pointing behind him to my Mom who's standing awkwardly away from the group._

"_Son, that's your Mother…You'll not talk to her like this…It doesn't matter what happened between Steph & your Mom…What matters is she's here now!" My Father reprimanded…I was in no mood:_

"_**Exactly, Dad! My Sister…YOUR DAUGHTER…Is lying in a hospital bed fighting for her life…And her Mother's here NOW! Tell me…Where's our Mom all those**_ _**years Stephanie needed her the most… All the times she just needed her to be "Her Mother."! She never wanted to be in my Sister's life unless she's doing things her way or by her rules…And if it's neither…Then she wanted no part of it! Oh…But when it comes to sticking her nose where it doesn't belong & telling People things she shouldn't be…We all know we can count on our Mom…Now can't we! Let me say it again…Get her the Hell outta here!**__"_

_My Mother walked away in tears…And I felt nothing...Very un "__**Momma's Boy.**__". My Father walked past me & into Steph's suite, not saying a word regarding my actions. Once Marissa & I're alone, I was finally able to crumble & be Human again._

_Growing up, I never exactly…__**Did emotions**__…The biggest step I'd ever made's admitting I was in love with Missy…And that's sixteen years ago & even then…I still'd to face her about it. I laid my life out on the line…That's what it felt like at least…Like I was throwing all my cards down face up…Letting the other side win & see the part of me I never knew existed. That's why HHH & I became Friends I assume…While we're different in many ways…We're exactly the same when it came to our personal feelings…We'd never let many People in & if we'd…Nine times out of ten we ended up regretting it. But then…There's the "__**One**__."...And the "__**One**__." made it worth it. Marissa's my "__**One.**__" & for a long time…I believed my Sister's Hunter's…I was wrong…Just like I was about Stephanie's health._

_I slid down against the wall with my head in my hands while a shadow cast over me. I peered up to see Marissa sitting down next to me, her face painted with concern when she put her head on my shoulder… It reminded me of the morning we watched my Sister sleep…The anniversary of her Baby's conception. _

_"How's she?!" Missy questioned, her voice hoarse & the exhaustion as apparent in her bloodshot eyes as they're mine. _

_"She's not woken up, yet…We've been here for seven & half hours & she's not woken up, yet." I put bluntly. _

"_She'll...This's Steph we're talking about…She's stubborn & does things on her terms." Marissa whispered, taking out a piece of paper from her pocket, "I found this while I was dealing with the Owner of the Inn…" She explained, handing over the note, "…One's to you &...One's to HHH." _

_I started reading what no doubt's my Sister's suicide letter to me, my heart breaking at sight of her haunting words. When I was done, I folded the note & put it in my suit…Letting the situation sink in. "So…You're saying you took care of the Owner of the hotel." I enquired cautiously while I stared straight ahead, not wanting to show how distraught I was._

_Missy shook her head at me. "Uh…Yeah…He wanted to press charges…I gave him a hard time…He'll not be calling again." She declared calmly, brushing a lock of hair out of my face…A face that's not focusing on hers like it usually's, "Honey." She spoke, bringing me back to the real World. _

_I looked at Marissa, her eyes honest & open & waiting for me to take comfort in her. "I'd not known what I'd have done if Stephanie'd…If I'd lost her." I admitted. _

_"Stop thinking about the "__**What Ifs**__."…She's here & she's gonna be fine…Be thankful." Missy demanded in a soft tone._

_"How can I not…If I'd been there for my Sister and'd been more observant, I'd have realized something's wrong & I could've prevented it!" I shouted, only to be stopped by Marissa's palm against my cheek:_

_"__**Shane Brandon Mcmahon…You listen to me & you listen good…You're not at fault here! You're there for Steph when it mattered the most & that's all anyone could've wished for! We can't change the past …But we can move on from it!**__" _

_I fixed on Missy's gaze. "How do you always figure out the right things to say?!" I smiled quietly._

"_Well, I'd not known how "__**Right.**__" this's gonna be..." She shrugged. I stared at Marissa, waiting for whatever she'd to say…Sensing it's bad…It's, "…Hunter came by the suite while I was there…I Bitchslapped him when I gave him your Sister's letter."_

_"You've been hanging around her too much…" I smirked, catching Missy's lips in mine for a minute …Remembering what else she told me, "…So…HHH understands what happened?" _

"_I've not seen him since he left her room…And I take it you've not either…He's very upset…We both're." She nodded, taking her hand in mine, "Let's go get Stephanie better."_

_I lifted us off the floor while Marissa slipped her arm around my waist & mine slid easily around her shoulder. "I love you." I sighed when I pulled her towards me, inhaling the scent of her hair & kissing her head softly. _

_Morning turned into Afternoon, then into evening…The whole day progressing like clockwork. Dad came & went on numerous occasions, no doubt informing Mom on my Sister's…__**Her Daughter's**__…Condition. While I was no way regretting standing up for Stephanie, I was starting to think I was a bit hasty in my jumping on my Mother the way I'd, more so when I read my Sister's note a second time…Seeing the forgiveness she'd towards Mom. Meanwhile, Missy's spending every free moment on the phone…Trying to find a Doctor who'd take on my Sister's case…One that's as high profile as hers. Between all the commotion of the day & worrying about whether Hunter'd showed up to the hospital, I'd not'd one uninterrupted minute with Steph. I was relieved to know she's alive, but I was also waiting for the moment I could stop holding my breath & see my Sister open her eyes…I got it later in the night._

_By this point, it's almost nine o'clock & my Parents'd already flown back to Greenwich…Marissa's at the car…And I finally'd a chance to spend some time with Stephanie. I pulled up the seat I'd been using all day, sitting down by my Sister's bed. I reached for her hand, feeling the warmth that'd returned to it…A contrast from the coldness I felt twenty one hours earlier. The machines beeped around me when I shifted in my chair, leaning forward so Steph could hear me:_

"_**Hey, Pretty Girl…I think it's time we've one of our famous "Big Brother/Little Sister." conversations.**__**Everything's so fucked up right now. This whole situation...You having to leave the company…I'd not wanted to admit it, but…HHH's right…This might be just what you need. You can get away from all of this for a while...You can stop living up to everybody's expectations…And start living up to your own. I know it's hard to imagine now, but…You're the lucky one.**__" _

_I opened my mouth to speak when I heard a soft groan. What seemed like my imagination turned into my reality while I saw Stephanie's lids flutter open. "Hey." I murmured, squeezing her hand lightly. _

_My Sister turned to look at me. "Shane?!" My name escaped her lips before she could make sense of it all, "What're you doing here…What am I doing here…I…"_

_I stood up to get a better look at Steph, reaching out to stroke strands of hair away from her face. "Do you remember what you said to me after I fell off the Summerslam entrance way?!" I asked softly, taking her cheek in my hand & stroking it with my thumb…The tears forming._

"…_I said you better not go anywhere…I forbided it." She nodded slowly, sitting up in her hospital bed._

"_Well then you also remember what I told you…I said I could only make the promise if you'd…" I started, looking back at her with sad eyes…This's gonna be the hardest part, "…And this morning…I wasn't about to let my Little Sister go!" Stephanie began to cry, "Shh…It's okay, Pretty Girl…Everything's gonna be okay." I promised, holding her close. _

_Later on, Missy returned with my Sister's luggage and'd her own chance to speak & reunite with her. When Steph fell asleep, the two of us sat in silence outside of her suite…Reflecting on how we all got to this point. Finally, Marissa broke through. "I…Uh…Got a call back from one of my Clients in New York…She knows a Therapist who specializes in cases like this." I watched her pull out a piece of paper with a written number, "__**Her name's Olivia Donovan**__…She's right on Upper East Side &…If anybody's gonna help your Sister…She may be the one to."_

* * *

><p>"Three days later, Stephanie's released &amp; two weeks after…The rest's history…She'd her first session with you, Doc." My Brother spoke quietly, finishing off what's no doubt the most emotional thing he'd ever done.<p>

Meanwhile, I sat there in shock. "I…I can't believe this…Everything you Guys went through for me." I sadly sighed, getting a hug from both Shane & Missy in the process, "I just can't see our Mother giving in like she'd…I mean…It doesn't make any sense."

Marissa got really quiet, pulling out a small letter from her bag. "We got this in the mail this morning…I guess your Father's been telling her about the progress you've made." She explained, handing over the note.

I sat back in the leather loveseat, opening the letter & reading it's contents:

* * *

><p><em><strong>July 15, 2002.<strong>_

_**My dearest Daughter,**_

_**It breaks my heart to know my beautiful, kind, inspired Little Girl'd been suffering & I'd done nothing to prevent it. Our relationship's difficult…Unbearable sometimes…Which's why I decided to stay away & give you the space you need. I wanted you to find your way back on your own terms & in your own way…I wanted you to fight your pain with all you'd…Because that's the Daughter I raised & loved…That's the Little Girl I still love. **_

_**Mom.**_

* * *

><p>When I was done, tears began to fall &amp; grabbed all my stuff as fast as I could…Sarabeth's gonna have to wait. I looked back at the Therapist…Having only one thing to say…Hoping she understood:<p>

"**I've to go talk to her.**"

**ALMOST THREE WEEKS & TEN PAGES LATER, BABY…AND IT'LL BE WORTH EVERY WORD! LOL! Hope this's not too confusing for you Guys! There're too many good quotes…I'd to bold them! For those of you who'd not liked Shane before, maybe this chapter'll change your mind! Now we've all caught up with the past, it's time stay directly in the present…Which means…NO MORE ITALICS! We're getting close to Steph becoming GM…But first…We've a reunion between Mother & Daughter! :)**


	70. July 17, 2002

**When you've written someone as the "Bad Guy." for so long, it becomes very hard to make People actually feel sorry for him or her…This's the problem for the chapter. To go from hating Linda to making her a complex Character's difficult. However, as with every obstacle I've had over the course of the story, this one's dealt with & I think I've created a fitting ending to the feud between the Mcmahon Women! Of course, you Guys'll be the true Judge! LOL! **

**July 17, 2002**

The drive to Greenwich's done alone. My Brother caught up with me on the street & wanted to come along, but I knew deep down I'd do this on my own. If my Mother & I're ever gonna be close, I needed to face the Woman who'd ruined my self-esteem at an early age…And I couldn't do it with Shane snapping at her during the process. Seeing I'd a point, my Brother gave up & handed me the keys to the Sedan… Watching me walk the short distance to the Southmoor House & its adjacent parking garage. Once inside the car, I turned on the ignition & pulled out…Letting twenty five years of ups & downs keep my mind busy while I made my way to the Mansion I'd once called "**Home.**".

They say a relationship between Moms & their Daughters's unbreakable & unconditional…My Mother & I're the exception to the rule. Shane likes to talk about how I've always been brilliant…Even at an early age…I could speak in full sentences by the time I was two & could read by my fourth birthday…I astounded People with my intelligence. Although both my Parents're proud of "**Their Little Genius.**" as I was deemed, there's a distance between Mom & I.

She'd try to take me to do "**Little Girl.**" things; **Enroll me in ballet classes…Hire a piano Teacher...Set up tea parties with the other Girls in the neighborhood…All the things an Heiress to a multimillion dollar company should love to do**. Even though I enjoyed the dancing immensely & still do to this day, the rest of it's really to humor her…To make a good impression on her Friends in the DAR or whatever organization she's helping at the time. On the outside, I was a living Barbie Doll shown around for my Mother's every whim…But in the inside…I was a "**Normal Little Girl.**"…Wanting to the live a "**Normal Little Girl.**" life.

Looking back, my Childhood played a pivotal role in Hunter & I becoming…Well…"**Hunter & I.**" Where High School's spent getting straight A's & keeping my nose in the books, College's my opportunity to shine… To've the life I'd only dreamed about…But this'd not lasted for long. Four years came & gone & it's back to being "**Seen & not heard.**"…Until one night in Baltimore when my life changed forever. I wanted a way out &…Even though I'd not realized it at the time…HHH's it…In more ways than one.

The Sedan came to a stop in my Parents's driveway, Mom's Black Lexus taunting me while I pulled in…Almost daring me to turn around & keep things as they'd been. I caught a glimpse of her letter in the console & in the moment…I knew I couldn't walk away from this…There'd been too many instances when I'd. I couldn't be afraid…Not anymore…It's time I was brave.

I grabbed the note, stuffed it in my jean pocket, & turned off the car…Stepping out while remembering the last time I'd been there…The day I moved my stuff into Hunter's house. That's over two & a half years prior…Nine Hundred & forty-three days spent without setting foot in the Mansion. I walked up to the heavy Maple door & started to search around the frame…Remembering there's an extra key around. "**Damn me for giving mine back!**" I thought, thankful when my hand came in contact with the metal object I needed.

The door opened with familiar ease & I walked in, standing in the foyer I knew like the back of my hand. I looked from left to right & back again, each room holding a memory I couldn't get rid of:

**The pictures of my Brother & I while we're Kids hanging on the walls.**

**The Living Room I took my first steps in. **

**The Dining Room where Shane & Marissa'd their first kiss.**

**The Grand Staircase I'd slide down the rail of while no one's watching…The same staircase I'd walked up when I came to get my stuff.**

For as much as I wanted to think about the past, I knew I'd to focus on the future & the reason I'd come to the house. The sounds of 1960's Pop could be heard faintly from outside & I looked straight ahead towards the door to the Backyard, noticing it's slightly opened…That'd to be where my Mother's. I took a deep breath & started walking in it's directions, understanding once I went out there…There'd be no going back.

My heart's beating against my chest & pumping in my ears while I got closer. "**Oh God, is this a panic attack…If it's…I could really use a drink right now!**" I thought, grabbing the handle & opening the door the rest of the way. The old "**Stephanie.**" would've run to the liquor cabinet before going out there…But that's the old "**Stephanie.**"…The new "**Stephanie.**" didn't need alcohol to make her stronger…She's on her own…And being stronger meant not running away from her problems.

The sky'd become dreary & cloudy, like it somehow what I was feeling & what I was going through. I was shocked when I got outside. Linda Mcmahon, the all mighty CEO of the WWE & innovator of the "**Female Powersuit.**", **was gardening…And wearing overalls…She's gardening & wearing overalls &…Was covered in dirt! **If the situation's different, I'd have busted out laughing…This's not business as usual, not in our Family…But like I said…**If the situation's different**.

I turned the handle & pushed the door closed, not doing anything to prevent from slamming shut. Mom looked up in fright, her eyes wide & confused all at the same time while I waggled my fingers at her in greeting. "Stephanie…What're you doing here?!"

"**I'm sorry I forgot my camera…This…**" I ignored her question, pointing to her outfit, **"…Is something for the Christmas cards.**" I responded with a smile. My Mother gave me a look that's saying I should answer the question…So I did. I pulled out the folded piece of paper from my pocket & held it up before putting it back, "**I got your letter…It's…Lovely.**"

Mom slowly stood from the blanket she's kneeling on & wiped her hands on her legs, remaining silent for a brief minute. "You seem surprised?!" She asked, walking towards the patio.

"Can you blame me?!" I replied bluntly, moving to the table & running my hand along the top of the chair, ""**Beautiful…Kind…Inspired.**"…I'd not exactly heard those words when I was growing up!"

The silence in the Backyard's constricting. My Mother stared at me, looking like she'd no idea what her next move should be. Meanwhile, I was feeling everything from resentment to frustration to love to hate all at once. I wasn't lying, Mom's note's truly lovely…It just…Didn't sound like her. Being confrontational's not what I'd in mind when I got to the Mansion, but the Woman in front of me's making it very hard not to be, especially after I realized my Mother's trying to defend herself. I'd gone off to another place entirely…Another time…Remembering events & memories that'd led to our relationship being…**How did she put it**…"**Difficult & Unbearable.**".

Mom rambled on, not understanding I'd not a heard anything she's saying. "**I don't get what's the matter with you…I thought…I thought my note'd make things better between us!**"

"As if you don't know…Or's the last twenty-five years just…Disappeared because you grew a heart!" I interrupted with an attitude.

"All I know's my Daughter shows up at my home…Doesn't even bother knocking I might add…And begins bringing up stuff from God knows how long ago!" My Mother yelled. I nodded sarcastically, watching her continue, "I'm trying here, Stephanie…Why do insist on looking for a fight with me?!"

This's not going how I thought it'd…After everything I'd gone through, I was still the "**Bad Guy.**". "**You don't get it, do you...****You're not "Trying."…"Trying." involves actual effort...Not some letter explaining where the hell you've been the last four months!**" I screamed, the tears welling up & beginning to fall, "**I used to think it'd not bother me if you're dead…And that's not right…Not normal…To feel like I'd be better off if you're gone!**" I tried to compose myself, "**For the past two & a half years, you've done nothing but treat me like shit!**"

"That's not true!" She countered.

But I was in no mood. Whether I was gonna leave the house with or without a Mom, I'd not really cared. "**Oh that's right…I forgot…You're doing things because "It's the right thing to do." & I was supposed to accept it!**" I scoffed sadly, wiping my eyes before I could cry again, "**Admit it Mother, while Hunter & I're married, you're not doing things because "It's the right thing to do."…But because your ego's hurt & you wanted control…Even if it meant losing your Husband…And your Children…In the process!**"

Mom's eyes lowered with guilt. She'd not needed to say the words, I knew it's the truth. "What I can do to make things right!"

I shook my head in bafflement. "**You're still not seeing the big picture! When I got dumped, I turned cold & vindictive &…Turned into the one Person I never wanted to be…YOU! I'm twenty-five years old and've achieved more fame than I could've ever imagined…But all I've ever wanted's the one thing I've never gotten…Your unconditional love!**"

My Mother swung her arms up, letting them smack against her thighs. "**Do you want me to say I was a failure as a Mom, Stephanie…**" She bellowed, getting very quiet, "**…Because I was!**"

**That's something I wasn't prepared to hear**. "What?!" I sighed, pulling myself together.

An eerie calmness came over my Mother. She walked up to me, putting her hands on my shoulders. "**I want you to listen to me...And then you can say something snarky & dismissive & then be on your way…But I'm asking you to first please sit.**" I nodded skeptically and'd what she requested, taking a seat at the patio & watching Mom do the same. Once we both got settled, she continued…Taking her hands in mine:

"**I've been a terrible Mother to you. I've a Daughter who's Strong & Kind-Hearted & Stubborn…And I've nearly broken her with my inability to open my heart…But I've not broken her…Nobody can… She's as Strong & Kind-Hearted & Stubborn as ever…She just lost her way for a little while. I wanted to be there for you so badly…But I also knew I couldn't rush you…That's why I stayed away & waited to write you…Because the truth's…You remind me so much of myself when I was your age.**"

I took a deep breath, unsuccessfully trying to prevent new tears from forming. "I don't believe you." I whispered.

"**That's because you've only known "Linda the Mom."…But there's a very..."Stephanie-ish Linda." before this…I mean…How else're you conceived.**" A small laugh passed between both our lips, knowing my Mother's not exaggerating. I'd heard stories…I just'd not thought they're true, "**My point's… I've never'd any doubt you'd be okay.**"

The flood works started then & there…For both of us. "**I Love You's.**" & "**I'm sorry's.**" were passed back & forth. For what seemed like the first time in forever …The entire Mcmahon Family's on the same page …It's scary & excited all at the same time &…Like the miscarriage…It's unfortunate it took my illness for the reunion to happen.

The sound of the door opening interrupted the moment & my Father's voice broke through the tears & the laughs. "Stephanie…What're you doing here?!"

I stood up from the table, hugging Dad once he came over. "Wow, definitely having déjà vu right now!" I joked after we pulled apart, finally getting around to his question, "I'm here to see Mom."

My Father looked at me, then his Wife, & back again. "Can I assume you'll be around more often?!" He hoped. My Mother & I looked at each other, then back at Dad, nodding in unison. He couldn't have been happier, "Well, that's wonderful! I'm actually glad you came by, Steph…There's something I need to discuss with you…Why don't you come with me to my Study."

I looked at Mom to make sure she's okay, getting the reassurance to go. I went with my Father while he headed through the living room towards his Office. When we got inside, Dad started talking. "What's your Brother told you about the Company?!" He questioned with his back towards me, rummaging through his cabinets.

"Nothing really, he'd not known how I'd handle it! He'd however told me about how you hired Eric Bischoff to be the GM for Raw…What're thinking…I can only imagine who you've for Smackdown!" I answered at the door frame, my voice rising.

While I was rambling, my Father returned to my side & handed me a piece of paper…His signature grin forming one word on his lips.

"**You.**"

I gasped, trying to digest what he'd told me. "**It's not possible…I'm out of the WWE...Remember the match, Dad.**" I thought.

Before I could form any words, my Father pointed down. "Read it…I got it a few days after your Mom & I returned home from Penn State."

I'd so…And almost fell over when I was done:

* * *

><p><em><strong>March 27, 2002<strong>_

_**Vince,**_

_**I know considering the last forty-eight hours, I'm the last Person you wanna hear from right now…But I feel I should do this before I lose the strength & courage to. **__**I've talked with my Lawyers, as well as your own, and've had the stipulation from Monday night voided…Which means Stephanie's still part of the Company. The rule about her leaving's originally put in while the match's still Handicapped, therefore wouldn't have carried over to the Triple Threat. Call it a "Technicality." if you'll.**_

_**That's HHH..."The Game."...Talking to you…This's HHH…Your ex Son in Law. I want Steph to get better more than anybody. I know nobody in your Family believes it, but…It's the truth. Shane told her once She'd it in her to be the most savvy Business Woman our industry's ever seen…I believe it…But before she can take on the World…She's gotta take care of herself first. **__**Let her heal & grow & become the Woman she's destined to be…Then…When the time's right…Let the World see her shine. Stephanie's a lot like me if it concerns the Fans…Deep down…She wants them to like her…And they'll…Everybody loves a comeback…And they'll love hers.**_

_**Hunter.**_

* * *

><p>I looked over at Dad, who'd been watching me while I was reading. When I was done, I handed the paper back to him &amp; responded the only way I knew how. The WWE's in my blood…It's what I was made for…And the time &amp; situation's right:<p>

"**I guess you're looking at Smackdown's new General Manager!**"

**So that's how Steph's able to come back…Well…In my World anyway…I always'd it planned like this! Also...In "Lift Me Up." World...The Company's been successful since before Stephanie's born...Hence all the mentions of Nannies & Mansions & stuff! Speaking of mentions, I can't forget a shoutout to McmahonHelmsleyEraFan…Her story "Duality." was the inspiration for the fight between Mother & Daughter. I don't know if this's what you Guys'd in mind for the reunion for these two, but I hope it'd it's purpose! TWO MORE CHAPTERS…OMG! Also…Get those votes in…There's still time! :)**


	71. July 18, 2002

**For someone who's quick-witted & sarcastic, I'm at a loss for words…Who knew when I posted the last chapter what'd happen three days later! By the Grace of God or something bigger than me, the town I live in didn't lose power during Hurricane Sandy…But others're not so lucky! Everybody around here's getting back to normal, but the events of the last two weeks've made me question whether or not I'll go forward with the sequels I've planned for this! Either way, I'm gonna see this through & my heart goes out to all of you who've been affected! **

**July 18, 2002 **

In the beginning, the thought of going to a Therapist's not the greatest in the World…I wasn't used to giving up so much of my personal life to a complete stranger. But I knew Olivia's a Professional &… Whether I wanted to admit it or not…I needed her. Overtime, my sessions made me feel better & helped me get over the things that're wrong in my drama filled life. Nevertheless, three months & over forty meetings later, I wasn't cured by any means…But I was ready to handle my problems on my own.

The morning of Smackdown, I met with the Therapist for the last time…Showing her my ex Husband's letter & explaining the events that're leading to me going back on the road. Instead of giving me her advice like she'd been doing, she handed me a leather hardcover & sent me on her way…Saying every word of wisdom I'd ever need's in there. I hugged Olivia & headed out the door, the words not being able to express how grateful I was for her support.

I returned to my apartment later in the day & started packing for the trip to Wilkes Barre, saving the book for last. Once I was done, I sat down on the loveseat across from my bed & opened the hardcover to the first page. To my surprise, it's the notes from every one of my sessions…Typed up & bound for me to read & reflect on. Each group of writings's dated & in order, a reminder of how far I'd come…From the Girl who'd once thought life's not living without a man…To the Women who'd finally learned to love herself even if nobody loved her back. I got to the end & noticed a letter waiting for me. "**This's usually my route!**" I thought with a laugh, opening the folded up piece of paper. I reclined back into the soft material of the couch, Reading the Therapist's parting words to me:

* * *

><p><em><strong>July 18 2002.<strong>_

_**Stephanie,**_

_**Sometimes when we're young, we think nothing can hurt us…It's like being invincible. Our whole lives're ahead of us & we've big plans for it; A loving marriage…A house full of Kids…A career that's our perfect match. The thing's…As we get older…We realize it's not always so simple & how the plans we made're just…Plans. At the end of our lives, while we're looking back instead of forward, we wanna believe we made the most of what life gave us & we're leaving something good behind…We want it all to've mattered.**_

_**The reason why I'm telling you this's because I've a feeling about you…It's the same feeling I'd the minute you walked into my office. You make things happen & don't just settle for what comes to you. All I ask's you remember to not look for happiness…Otherwise…You'll never be truly happy. You can either let the fear of life consume you alive…Or you can fight the fear…I think I know which way you're gonna go. **_

_**Be confident…Take risks…And don't be afraid of who you're.**_

_**Dr. Olivia Donovan.**_

* * *

><p>The tears began to silently run down my cheeks. I know most Therapists'd never done what Olivia'd… And that's why I'd always consider her a Friend. I reread the letter again &amp; again until a deep knock came to my door.<p>

"Are you ready to go, Steph?" My Father responded, walking into my room, "We got a three hour drive waiting for us."

I composed myself, thinking about the night I'd ahead of me while I got up from the loveseat. I threw the letter & book in my bag, slinging it over my shoulder before walking towards the door. "Let's move!" I exclaimed, following behind Dad.

Before I knew it, we're at the First Union Arena. My Father wanted my presence to be a secret, knowing how quickly word gets around the backstage area…This meant sneaking me into his office without anyone seeing…Of course…This'd not meant I actually'd what I was supposed to. The first chance I got, I left the locker room & entered the halls with anxiety…Which took all about a minute to diminish.

I shook my head at my own foolishness…I didn't matter if I'd been gone four months or four years…I knew my way around better than anybody…I was gonna be fine. In a strange way, every arena I'd ever been in's different & alike at the same time…They're not designed the same or constructed the same, or even run the same, but…For me…They all gave off the exactly same familiarity…They gave off a sense of "**Home.**".

"**Home.**" I thought, "**A four letter word that'll heal & cause your hurt. Sometimes you run from it … Sometimes you run towards it…But no matter what…You only've one…And the WWE's mine.**"

That's not saying I still didn't need to rediscover my "**Home.**"…It's certainly a different World than the one I'd left. Granted, the air's still the same & the bustling of People'd not changed…But along with the Superstars & Divas I'd histories with…There're ones I'd never seen before…Ones I was gonna be in control of. Some I hoped would welcome me back with open arms, but I knew there'd be the others who'd still see "**The Billion Dollar Princess.**"…The resident Slut who'd at good until she played "**The Game.**" & lost.

I walked back to the office & stood in front of the floor to ceiling mirror when I returned, hoping the sight of my refection'd stop any self-doubt from forming. I laughed out loud, fixing my hair & playing with the buttons on my suit jacket. It's such a Girly thing to think about, but the day before Smackdown's spent on what I was gonna wear. I wasn't "**Stephanie Mcmahon Helmsley.**" anymore …Not the Whore clad in low cut tops & really short shorts…But I was still "**Stephanie Mcmahon.**"…Still the Woman who could rock a pair of hooker boots…There'd to be medium somewhere …Something saying "**Sophisticated & Hot.**" at the same time.

I soon found my medium in a total three sixty makeover; Gone's the crinkled hair & in it's place's my original straight locks…And instead of the leather pants & red top…I decided on a pair of black dress slacks with a matching coat & white button down shirt on top…The hooker boots stayed. The low cut tops're not so low cut & short shorts're not so short…But I always thought of myself as a Fashionista…It's time I proved it.

A deep knock once again broke through my thinking & once again…It's Dad. "Time to go, Steph." He spoke, leaving the room as quickly as he came. With one last check in the mirror, I repeated the Therapist's final words out loud before joining my Father on the walk towards the entrance ramp:

"**Be confident…Take risks…And don't be afraid of who you're.**"

The normally packed backstage area'd become silent in a short time as Dad'd the roster secluded for the announcement. Following the events of Raw, everybody's on pins & needles waiting to see who'd be running Smackdown. My Father & I walked side by side until we reached the Gorilla position.

"I'm gonna go out there…Wait for me to introduce you." He instructed. I nodded in agreement, trying unsuccessfully to hide my nerves. Dad caught on & pulled me in for hug, "You're gonna be okay…I wouldn't have picked you if I didn't believe so."

I watched him walk up to the ramp, hearing his music come through speakers when I turned towards the TV sitting close by. Not surprisingly, there're boos for my Father while he got to the stage & began using the microphone he's holding.

At first, he babbled on & on about how he'd never seen such concern around the locker room following Monday night & how People thought he'd lost his mind after picking Bischoff to run Raw. He then talked about how the Superstars & Divas're free to negotiate trades to the other show if they felt like doing so. Luckily, it's not long before he got to his announcement. I started pepping myself up, listening to Dad set the moment:

"**Just like Eric Bischoff, this GM tried to run me out of business and's a history of "Ruthless Aggression." …And in my opinion…Is the best Person for this job. The only difference between Bischoff & this new General Manager's I'm not so sure you People actually deserve them. With this in mind, allow me to introduce you to the new GM…Stephanie Mcmahon.**"

I strutted through the curtain a new Woman, swearing off my past & every mistake I'd ever made. This's a clean slate…A chance to right every wrong…And I was loving it. I shook my Father's hand & took the mic from him, watching him walk to the back before turning my attention to the shock audience…A familiar smirk forming on my face while I began to speak:

"**Welcome to my show…Smackdown!**"

Needless to say, the crowds not so welcoming…But contrary to Hunter's letter…I wasn't there for Fans… Not right off the bat anyway. I continued, feeling more & comfortable with every passing second. It's true about everything in life, I guess…It's just like riding a bike…You never forget:

"**Monday night, my Brother Shane's right…Eric Bischoff's a Parasite! But the one thing he's wrong about's when he said he's gonna screw Vince Mcmahon & this Company & my Family…Because I'll not let it happen…And I'll not let Bischoff steal your Superstars from you!**"

I started naming off the top Smackdown talent…From The Rock to Hulk Hogan to Edge to…My ex Husband. When I was naming off his accomplishments, it felt like an out of body experience. I wasn't supposed to be Stephanie Mcmahon, Hunter's ex Wife…I was supposed to be Stephanie Mcmahon, the new General Manager…Unfortunately…"**Knowing.**" & "**Doing.**" are two different things. Thankfully, I pulled myself together & got back to the task at hand…Feeling once again like "**The Most Dominate Female in Sports Entertainment.**".

"**Eric Bischoff claimed his first official act as GM's gonna be to sign HHH at Vengeance…Well guess what, Bischoff…If you want him to walk down to the ring & choose between Raw & Smackdown…I don't have a problem with it! But I'm not waiting until Sunday for my first official act as General Manager…Mine's gonna take place right now while I throw you the hell outta my building!**"

I threw the microphone down & retreated to the backstage area, starting the search for Eric Bischoff. I soon's successful, finding the "**Parasite.**" talking with Andrew & Christian. My ex Fiancé & his Tag Team Partner're smart & scurried away while Bischoff & I got into a stare down. There's no shrieking…No yelling at the top of my lungs…Simply an eerie calmness speaking louder than I ever could:

"**You've two choices…You can walk your little Self outta of my building…Or I'll have you thrown out!**"

Being the Son of a Bitch he's, Eric Bischoff snickered at me…Getting a quip in before leaving. "You want me out…I'll be out…But let me tell you something, Steph…A lot can happen between now & Vengeance!"

After dealing with the Enemy, I planned on settling in for the rest of the night…That's until my past decided to stop by & start the sucking up…Enter Chris Jericho.

"It's so good to see you…Congratulations…You're the Boss now!" He beamed, acting like nothing ever happened when he went in for a hug.

Instead of returning the affection, I held out my hand for him to shake…Remembering how things ended between the two of us…How Y2J didn't even come to the Hospital to see if I was okay. I knew what'd happened…I stupidly called him when I was well enough. We're not Friends, but I at least thought we'd developed some respect for each other…Clearly I was wrong. But I wasn't about to use my title as GM for my own personal gain…At least…Not fully. What Jericho didn't know's I'd done my homework about what's going on with him.

"**I'm the Boss now, Chris…And I can tell you're happy for me! You've always been so complimentary of me…But I feel you deserve compliments too!**" I started off, stroking his ego like he's trying to do to mine, "**You're so unselfish last week while you gave the match you wanted most…You gave up Y2J vs. Edge at Vengeance…Just so Edge & Hogan could defend their Championship…Your generosity's overwhelming…And I feel it deserves a reward!**" This's where I lowered the bomb, watching Jericho'd face dramatically change while I was talking, "**That's why next week on Smackdown…I'm gonna give you what you want…I'm gonna give you the match you gave up…You vs. Edge!**"

If it's physically possible, Chris would've been picking his jaw off the floor. After "**Thanking.**" me, he left with his face contorting in shock & anger.

All & all, the rest of my first night's a success…But there's still one Person I'd not seen yet…And if I'd not caught up with him outside…I would've had to wait until Sunday to do so. There're moments in life where you can say that's when it all changed…Standing in front of my ex Husband for the first time in four months…The Pennsylvania wind blowing a slight breeze when I tried to catch my breath…That's mine:

"**Can I've a minute, Hunter…I really need to talk to you…It's strictly business…No tricks…Please?!**"

He responded with bitterness hurt showing through. "Are you sure you wanna do this alone…Are you sure you don't want your Lawyers there to do your dirty work for you…That's how it's been lately between us."

I looked down in guilt. It's true…As far as my divorce went, I wasn't being a total Saint. Everybody around me thought it's best to leave the legal stuff to my Attorneys…And I let them…But I couldn't anymore. If the two of us're gonna be "**Employee & Employer.**"…We're gonna have to be "**Ex Husband & Wife.**". "I deserve that…But this's Business…"

Hunter cut me off. "Vengeance…I'll hear everything you've to say…I'll hear it from all sides…And then…I'll make my decision." I backed up so he could climb into the limo. My ex Husband stopped & closed the door slightly, facing me with a smile I knew so well. I felt my heart flutter & my knees weaken…Until he opened his mouth, "But…Are you gaining weight?!"

I scoffed, watching Hunter get into the car & hearing the window begin to roll down. I got up close, expecting to see him grinning & mocking me like he'd been…What I got's the exact opposite. There's Bischoff sitting where my ex Husband supposed to be, laughing at my expense before the limo sped up. I screamed at the two of them long after the car's gone. Sunday couldn't come fast enough.

**ONE MORE CHAPTER, GUYS…Where's the time gone! No more letters, Guys...I promise! I'm still undecided about going forward with the sequels…But I hope you enjoy this no matter what! :)**


	72. July 21, 2002

**We've hit the end of this Guys & Gals & words can't express what a wonderful & exciting ride this's been! Up until this point, I didn't think what I did's good enough to be on here, but each of you've made me feel welcome…And then some! **

**To everyone who's Favorited, Alerted, or Reviewed this story…I say "Thank You."! And to my core Group of Girls…You know who you're…You became my Support Team during this & wrote what you thought for each chapter…Even when it's not my best…And I consider all of you Friends! **

**I've unfortunately decided to not do a sequel for this…Real life's become too chaotic for a Part Two! :( But for all of you who went on my Poll, all of your Votes're not for nothing…I've included something in here! And now…Without further ado…The ending to "Lift Me Up."!**

**July 21, 2002**

Fate's playing a cruel joke on me & the stars're aligning at my expense…Like they knew how hard the PPV's gonna be for me. The reason for all my distress's the fact the Vengeance's in Detroit…The place where my ex Husband & I got our beginning'd become the sight of our end…The stage's set & everything'd gone full circle. It'd been thirty two months…A hundred & forty weeks…Since Hunter let me into his Hotel Room…And his life. I was a walking & talking Debutante before then, pleasing others instead of myself…Living just to live instead of enjoying every opportunity possible. For twenty three years, it's nothing but "**High Society & Good Breeding.**" …"**Standing Still & Looking Pretty.**"…"**Hiding your problems instead of dealing with them.**"…It's waiting for my body to catch up with my mind & realize a normal Human Being couldn't & shouldn't go on like I was. But then…Out of the darkness & loneliness I'd been dwelling in…Came this Individual who…Just got me…And he got me because he felt the same way.

My ex Husband became my sun, warming me with tenderness I never knew existed…He made my heart beat, even while I didn't want it to. With him…I felt wild…Free…**Alive**. Was it always a Fairytale…**No **…Was it always Dysfunctional & Volatile…**No**…Was it both…**Yes**...But that's Hunter & I; **An equal combination of Hurting & Healing…Fighting & Pining…Breaking up & Getting back together**. We're gonna be a crazy …Epic love…The stuff of Legends…The kind of tale passed on to our Grandchildren. Unfortunately…The only one who ended up crazy…**Was me**.

When I took those pills in Penn State, I made a choice…**Life's not worth it if I didn't have the Man or the Job that'd made me feel complete**. I've said goodbye to my past and've since made peace with my Demons…But the hurt's still there. This journey started because I needed to find out who I was alone… But the truth's…It's gonna take a lot more than Therapy & Sobriety for me to fully achieve my goal…It's gonna have to take signing the Divorce Papers. "**Finalizing our Separation.**"…I'd been avoiding the subject for a long time & deep down knew I'd to face my ex Husband. I didn't just have to face him…I'd **needed** to face him…For answers & for closure &… Perhaps that's why I'd been avoiding the issue. "**Answers.**" & "**Closure.**" meant we're done… They meant what we had's gone & there's no going back.

The Locker Room door opened & the light from the hall caught my eye, drawing me towards the frame. There he's…**The Son of a Bitch I longed to forget even though I desired to've him on Smackdown**. "What the Hell's it, Hunter…The Attorney's not arrived yet, so I know you're not here for the Divorce Papers…Do you hate me so much you've to sit in here?!" I scoffed, blinking against the welling up tears.

Seeing my ex Husband going towards the loveseat brought back a lifetime a memories…The Business arrangement that'd started our Marriage…The way he'd hold me at night. Hunter sat back into the leather couch, staring at me with his unique eyes…Eyes that're once calming & serene… Now haunting & a reminder of what I'd done. Once he's settled, my ex Husband decided to talk…Softly ignoring my question:

"**I don't hate you…I don't think I ever did…Even while I should've. I mean…I called you when the Baby's Anniversary's coming up…You never picked up & I never left any messages, so…I just…Gave up. I guess Karma'd a way for paying me back for not trying harder…You would've been proud of your Brother by the way…He's got a mean hook.**"

The recollection of Shane's story made me smile…Until I realized what Hunter'd revealed. **The three times on my ID…The ones I didn't know what they're about and'd made me drop my phone**… He'd called because he'd remembered the Water & the Roses &…Despite what we're going through… He's choosing to be there with me. I wanted to tell him l loved him, even while I said in front of the World I didn't…I wanted to tell him I'd do whatever to makes us work, even if it meant him going to Raw…I was all set on opening my mouth until Part Two of the confession sunk in…"**I just…Gave up.**". My ex Husband'd hit the nail on the coffin with those four words…**He'd given up**…He gave up on me after three calls…He gave up on me when he didn't wait for me…Near the end of our Marriage, he's always giving up on me…While I was holding on for dear life. In the meantime, Hunter resumed where he left off:

"**I can still remember the night you came to me…You're wearing the little Black dress with the spaghetti straps & your legs looked like they could go on forever. Despite everything…Good & bad… Letting you go's hard, Steph…It's still hard.**"

It's now my turn to've the floor…And this terrified me…The last time I bared my soul to my ex Husband... I wrote it in a Suicide Note & I wasn't sure I should go through it again. But the voice in the back of my head couldn't be quieted…Olivia told me to take risks & to not be afraid…I figured this's a good step. I got up from my chair & walked around to front of the desk, hoisting myself up & crossing my legs as best I could in slacks. "It's hard for me too, Hunter. For a long time…I'd have this dream where we're back in Burbank where you begged me to come back with you…And every single time I'd say "**Yes.**"…My Therapist doesn't even know about this." I uttered.

"It's just a dream…Right?!" He quipped.

"Yeah…But it's my dream!" I quipped back. **It's true…The voice in the back of my head'd not be quieted**, "I'm sorry…For hurting you the way I'd after you found out about the fake Pregnancy." I whispered, knowing my ex Husband heard me when he looked away, "I was..." I sighed heavily, hoping I was making sense, "…Angry…At myself & at you & at my Mother &…It's not fair."

"Stephanie…" Hunter tried to interrupt.

"No, please…" I responded lightly while I searched for empathy, "…I need to say this…" Surprisingly, my ex Husband nodded his head…Silently giving me his blessing, "…**It's wrong of me to blame you for our Break Up.**" The realization of the words hitting me when I said them, "I went back on the road with my Brother…Thinking we needed time & everything'd work out like it always'd …Without realizing we'd become different People. Then…We began having our problems & I couldn't accept the fact we'd grown apart &...That's why I decided to fake the Pregnancy. We loved each other so much while I was actually Pregnant…I thought if I was again...It'd make everything better."

Silence fell between us & my heart began running faster with every lingering moment…The tears that'd threated to fall before began doing so & slipped own my cheeks when Hunter 's trying to figure out what'd just happened. After a minute, he began to respond:

"…**Well…As shocked as I'm for saying this…It's not your entire fault. I wasn't being open-minded while I wanted you to come back to Birmingham…I wanted you to leave your dreams behind so you could help me with mine. Also…I wasn't being reasonable when I accused you of not supporting me while that's all you ever'd...Even if I didn't deserve it. The thing's…All of it doesn't take back what you'd… Everything still happened.**"

I listened slowly, understanding where my ex Husband's coming from. "It's taken us a very long time to get to this point, Steph…And the road's not been easy for either one of us…But here we're." He laughed softly, "I was sitting in my Hotel Room, looking down at the Letter you left…And it hit me;** After everything we went through together…After the things I put you through…After the things you put me through…It'll always be there…You & I**."

The words & emotions're mixing violently within me…I wanted to rush into Hunter's arms & kiss him with everything I'd…I wanted to be with him for the rest of my life…But feeling this way almost killed me once before…And too much'd happened for us to get a "**Happily Ever After.**"…My ex Husband'd made damn sure of this. "Hunter…It's not so simple." I spoke somberly, the sadness sticking around, "You made my life a living Hell after we broke up…Physically & Emotionally & Mentally…And I get the fact I'd it right back to you, but…What's it you want from this?!" I questioned, my shoulders raised & lowered in a helpless shrug.

"I'm not sure!" He answered, earning a roll of the eyes from me. I couldn't believe what I was hearing… "**The Cerebral Assassin.**"…**Was actually speechless**, "Look… Everything you just said… You're right about all of it…This's not simple & frankly…It's not supposed to be…It's you & I after all! And I get it…You've every reason to be weary of what I'm saying right now…My actions after I left you're not the best indication of how I feel…And what I'd on Thursday night'd certainly not win me "**Ex Husband Of The Year.**"…But nevertheless…I still care about you!"

"Hunter…" I tried, getting cut off in the process.

"**No, please…I need to say this**." He declared. I backed off in recognition…My ex Husband'd let me've my say…It's only fair I let him do the same, "**None of the great days in my life've mattered unless you're there…**" He started off, "**…You're the one next to me when my dreams came true…You're the one next to me while they didn't.**" I shook my head softly & tried to dislodge the bad memories away, Hunter continuing on, "**I never believed in true love…Or love at first sight…Or love conquering all…But because of you…I believe in those things…And so much more. Now…This doesn't mean things're not gonna be confusing or hard or difficult…Because there're. I guess what I'm trying to say's…Whatever life throws at us…I wanna face it…Together.**"

My heart's now conflicted & scheming with my mind against me…This's what every Girl wants to hear…The Knight in Shining Armor's wrong…Prince Charming still needed his Princess. But the sad…**Or not so sad**…Fact's for as much as I still loved my ex Husband…I didn't wanna be "**The Girl.**" again …I couldn't be "**The Girl.**" again…The Girl who fell apart because she didn't get the "**Happy Ending.**" she'd planned for. I watched Hunter get up & move around my Office…The Office I'd not have if not for him…The Office where I should've been persuading my ex Husband to sign to Smackdown…The Office where he just told me he still loved me. The old me would've jumped at the chance to get back together…But the new me couldn't…Something inside's stopping me:

"_**Shane told her once she'd it in her to be the most savvy Business Woman our Industry's ever seen…I believe it…But before she can take on the World…She's gotta take care of herself first. Let her heal & grow & become the Woman she's destined to be…Then…When the time's right…Let the World see her shine. Stephanie's a lot like me if it concerns the Fans…Deep down…She wants them to like her…And they'll…Everybody loves a comeback…And they'll love hers.**_"

Hunter's voice broke through my thoughts…He's reading from the Note he sent my Father. My ex Husband dropped the paper back onto the coffee table, letting it rest with the rest of my documents while he turned to face me…Still as handsome & mysterious as the night in Baltimore. "You've read my Letter?!" He asked with determination.

I nodded & gave him a half smile. "It's beautiful."

Hunter move towards me, his hands resting on the desk so I couldn't get out. "After your Brother confronted me in the bar, I knew he's right…But then…When I went to your Hotel Room & Marissa Bitchslapped me…It made me face head on what I deep down'd been running from. I pushed you to do what you'd…And if Shane'd not shown up…I would've lost you…That's why I called the Lawyers…I wanted to give you your life back." My ex Husband took his hands away while still standing in front of me, crossing them over his chest "You obviously know what your Family thinks...What do you think?!"

I wasn't sure how to answer…I couldn't deny his Note'd not stroke a few chords or'd not reignited the optimism I used to carry…But Hunter said it himself…He'd written the Letter **after my Suicide Attempt…Not before**…And this made a World of difference. "I think…" I sighed, "…It's a Note written out of guilt." I stated bluntly, moving from my desk to fidget around my Locker Room…I couldn't face my ex Husband right now & I turned my back towards him, staring at one of many generic paintings hung on the wall, "You wanted to make yourself better…Almost as much as you wanted to make me better…Maybe even more."

I could hear Hunter's boots against the carpet when he came to stand behind me…The scent of his skin still driving me crazy, but I steadied myself…Sensing his hand almost caressing my shoulder before he pulled it away…Knowing I'd recoil from the touch. "It's…And it's not." He uttered, his soft breath tickling my neck. I shivered slightly at the interaction, turning around to face my ex Husband. My Blue eyes met his dark Hazel ones & locked in an eternally passionate embrace…The hand that's too scared to caress me before did so now, "I thought I lost you…And for a while…I'd, but…Not again."

He's so close & this felt so right & every nerve in my body sparked at his touch. I'd waited for this since Hunter'd left me in the middle of the ring…For months I'd waited for this…But there's a wall between us …An invisible wall comprised of Hurt & Pain & Mistakes that'd never be overcome…And my ex Husband still didn't get this. "When your Brother cornered me in the restaurant & said I owed it to you to not make you leave the company, I thought he's crazy…And then he basically called me a "**Coward.**" &…It made me more determined to keep you out." He tried to explain…"**Tried.**" being the operative word.

"Why'd you tell me this, Hunter?!" I questioned with a scoff, thinking his statement's insensitive, "I mean…That's not exactly something you tell your ex Wife if you want them back!"

"Because I was wrong, Steph…Because I was running away from the broken heart I created for myself by making you "**The Bad Guy.**" while we're both at fault…Because I was scared the longer I was around you logic & reasoning'd betray me. I wanna be with Smackdown not Raw…I wanna be with you not Bischoff …It can be "**Us Against The World.**" again." My ex Husband answered, thinking I'd take him back like all the times before…**Well not any longer**!

"**How dare you…You left me…Not the other way around!** **You still went through with the match…You could've called it off…But you didn't…And it's only after I tried to kill myself you'd the stipulation voided!**" I sneered, my fists clenched at my side. I moved around him, the contact becoming too much, "**I don't know what you want from me, Hunter…I'm trying to let you go & move on…But yet here you're…Telling me you're still in love with me!**" My ex Husband began speaking, but I was in no mood for him defending himself. I faced him with more fury than in any of our previous altercations. All my emotions're coming to the surface & spilling forth, "**God…I'm so angry…With you & myself! I'm better than this...I'm stronger than this…And you know it! I put up with you & all your crap because I believed in us…I believed in us so much when we didn't work & you took away the one thing keeping me sane…I took thirty Lexapro tablets & washed them down with whole fucking bottle of Vodka!**" I yelled in frustration, wiping away the single tear slipping down my cheek, "**I can't do this anymore…**" I whispered, my tone drastically changing, "**…I can't have you put me back on the pedestal… Only for you to knock me off!**"

Two former Lovers stood face to face…One set in determination…And the other in anger. Unspoken words hung between us like dead air & three years of Love & Friendship & Hate & Animosity'd boiled down to this one defining memory. I was angry & hurt & rightfully so…I couldn't understand how drastically my life'd changed…The plans & dreams I'd as a Newlywed's dwindled & died. I loved Hunter Hearst Helmsley…And I always'd…But at this precise moment…I couldn't bear the sight of him.

Thankfully for me, the Attorney decided to show up with the papers needed to make our Separation official. I couldn't get back to my desk fast enough, choosing to sit in my chair while my ex Husband choose to sit on the loveseat. The specifics of the Divorce're pretty much the same as when we started in February…Only with a few surprises:

**.Hunter's five percent came back to me…Whereas I received half of his earnings like planned.  
>.I got the apartment in New York…He kept the house in Greenwich.<br>.Assets's be divided at a later date with neither one of us being home while it's being done.  
>.I'd to pay for destroying my ex Husband's Mom's ring…He'd to pay for destroying my Corvette.<br>.Shane & Missy'd be getting Lucy like I'd hoped & Hunter could visit her if he chose to.**

A few read throughs & two signatures later…I was officially a free Woman. "**This's what I wanted…So why do I now feel like I'm losing my Best Friend.**" I thought, suddenly feeling like I couldn't breathe...I needed to get out of my office…And fast. Before the ink even'd a chance to dry, I jumped out of my chair & ran for the door, wishing there's a Bathroom close enough to break down in.

I walked out & the first Person I came in contact with's the Bastard himself. "I can tell by the look on your face things didn't go so well…Didn't get him signed?!" He smirked.

I pouted my lips into a tight line, trying my best not to show my true emotions…Us Mcmahons're good at this. "**All I want's a few minutes to myself before I go down to the ring…And I can't even get out of door before getting shit thrown in my face…Damn it!**" I thought, hating the stupid grin on Bischoff's face…And this gave me an idea. I couldn't do anything about my ex Husband…But I could do something about the Piss Ant standing in front of me. He's not talking about the Divorce Papers…But I was…And he didn't know it. I pulled myself together & formed only two words, taking great satisfaction in the aftermath when I walked away:

"**He signed.**"

The Ladies Room's less than fifty feet away, but it felt like a thousand…I couldn't get in there fast enough…But once I'd…Nothing's stopping me from letting everything out. Tears mixed with sobs like they'd been doing…Until a familiar Female voice broke through the misery…Being a surprising wakeup call for a Woman who's supposed to be "**Better than this & Stronger than this.**":

"**Crying over a Man…That's not the Stephanie Mcmahon I know.**"

I turned towards the door & saw none other than Trish standing there…Wearing one of her "**Stratusfaction.**" outfits. Instead of letting me respond, she continued with her…I guess you could call it a "**Pep Talk.**":

"**You know, People say our match at No Way Out's the best of the night…Even over a year later… That's the Woman who should be General Manager…The one who beat my ass in the middle of the ring…Not the Girl standing in front of me. Clean yourself up & go out there & bring the best talent back to Smackdown…Even if that's Hunter.**"

I've to give credit to Trish for having the guts to speak to me like she'd…And if we're still Friends I would've hugged her. Instead I gave her an appreciating smile & looked back at the mirror, watching Trish leave in the reflection before I splashed cold water on my face. Moments later, I was off to the ring…Not realizing Eric & my ex Husband're already there…And from the sounds of it…I was about to lose one of my top Superstars. I practically ran up the stairs towards the curtain & heard my new music through the speakers while I went down the entrance ramp, my eyes staring down "**The Parasite.**"…And "**The Game.**". I may've not'd the sneaker deal Bischoff's planning… But I'd something better on my side...The Girl who cursed Hunter out's gone…And in her place's a Woman who wanted the best for her show…And who always got what she wanted.

"Eric…Shut up!" I bellowed after grabbing a mic, "You know…What you call "**A Negative.**"…HHH & I's personal problems possibly getting in the way of him signing with Smackdown…Is what I call "**A Positive.**"! You see…It's because of the personal history I know Hunter better than anybody else…And more importantly…HHH knows me…He knows I've the utmost faith & respect in his abilities! I've stood behind Hunter on his long road to success…And together…We're unstoppable…" I turned my attention towards the Man this's all about, making sure I sold my proposal with everything I'd, "…And we can be again…Only this time…It's strictly Professional!"

I soon found myself getting sentimental, mentioning about how signing the Divorce Papers's one the hardest thing I ever'd to do. It's not lie or an embellishment…But after my ex Husband's back to back reveals… It's made a lot harder. I would've gone on & on about the situation if Bischoff'd not started mocking me…The only time in my life I was glad to be ridiculed…By Eric no less. My appreciation however's short lived when the Bastard started talking about how he knew everything I was saying.

"**Oh…You know Hunter's got talent?!**" I asked innocently, pulling out my "**Smoking Gun.**"…The Slam Dunk, Touchdown, & Homerun all rolled into one that'd get my ex Husband back on Smackdown, "**I'm sorry…Hunter…Wasn't it you who told me after you first broke into the Business, Bischoff said you'd absolutely no charisma & no talent whatsoever & you're not worth a damn!**"

My ex Husband started dealing with Eric & I started counting down the minutes until I was done with both of them…But once again…Bischoff felt like hitting below the belt with me. "I've gotta a Hell of a lot more experience than…Ms. Mcmahon…Over there."

**Big mistake!** "Nobody knows this Business better than I do, Eric…I'm a Mcmahon…Don't you forget it… This Industry's in my blood! Hunter knows I mean it while I say I'll stop at nothing to make Smackdown the most successful brand on TV Today…" Once again, I returned the focus to who it's meant for, "…Only I'd like your help, HHH!"

This's it…Both shows've given their pitches…Now it's time for Hunter to give his decision. Not really surprisingly, my ex Husband's not happy to've all the attention on him, motioning between Bischoff & I "You know…I didn't ask to be in this position…But here I'm…Stuck between the two of you!" I'm stuck between the Man some People consider an "**Arrogant Prick.**"…And the Woman most People consider a "**Cold Hearted Bitch.**"!"

I pouted my lips like I'd earlier, wondering if this's what's waiting for me now I'd turned down Hunter… But as I was about to find out…He's not done kicking me where it hurt. "Eric…I could come out here & look you dead in the eyes…And I could say "**Screw You.**"…And I don't think you'd like it very much! On the other hand…I could look at Steph over here…And I could say "**Screw You.**"…And well…Quite frankly …I know she likes it!"

The crowd roared & Bischoff's beaming like it's Christmas, but I was feeling like the Girl on the playground who's getting teased by the Boy she liked & the whole School's there to watch…Broken down & beaten & regretting every memory I'd of us. In the meantime, my ex Husband's gloating over his insult…Grinning like he always'd. "I kill myself I'm so funny…I'm sorry…I couldn't resist it!"

I knew he's not sorry…He knew he's not sorry…But if that's what's gonna happen before Hunter signed to Smackdown…I'd take the abuse for the time being…And it's time for my ex Husband to choose. "**I tell you what…I pretty much think I've made my decision.**" At first, my ex Husband went over to Eric & went to shake his hand…Only for him to take it away just as quickly. I started smiling from ear to ear, knowing the move better than anyone. Hunter used to do it all the time when we're first Married…To DX & my Brother & my Father…**And now**…To Bischoff. My happiness only grew after I heard my ex Husband reveal his choice in his own personal way, "**Quite frankly, Eric…I believe I'd rather go with the Devil I know than the Devil I don't know!**"

I didn't have enough time to celebrate, because as soon as Hunter announced his selection, the sights & sounds of the "**Heartbreak Kid.**" brought the arena to their feet. I looked over to Hunter to see if he knew about this…And shockingly…He's as surprised as Bischoff & I're. The rest of the moment's a blur & before it knew it…Delight turned to Displeasure:

"**Sorry, Stephanie.**"

"**Sorry…What the Hell's he sorry for…He's coming to Smackdown & Shawn's coming to Smackdown & DX's gonna be on Smackdown…I'VE DX ON SMACKDOWN!**" I thought, not comprehending the reaction from the Fans…Until I looked towards the ramp & the two Men walking up it. My ex Husband's laughing & HBK's laughing & couldn't help but wonder if Hunter'd in fact know about this. I didn't know what happened after I left my office…For all I knew…Shawn's called after the papers're signed & this's all some big plan to ruin me after I didn't take my ex Husband back.

I watched the rest of scene with my head held high until they're out of sight, remembering I wasn't alone in the ring…Knowing Eric'd not let me forget it. "Oh, Steph…That's so sad…You know why this happened, right…It's because I've got Testicles…And you don't!" He ridiculed.

"**Wrong words, Asshole!**" I thought, rearing around to slap Bischoff on the side of his face…It's "**The Bitchslap to end all Bitchslaps.**"…And I still don't know how I found the strength. I exited the ring…And a strange sound welcomed me. The Crowd's cheering & whistling & clapping & causing a raucous…And it's all for me…The Fans're always crazy, but…Never for me. I continued up the entrance ramp & it felt like I was standing out of my body & they're cheering for someone else. Soon…The strong chanting of "**Stephanie…Stephanie.**" was getting louder & louder…Maybe Hunter could put me back on the pedestal…Just not his.

Four months ago…My life's in shambles. I'd spent so much time wanting my ex Husband to love me as much as I loved him…While in the process…I was hiding from loving myself & became someone I didn't like. But things're about to change…I've found my way back…Stephanie Mcmahon's found her way back.

I'm in a better place...I've learned from my mistakes and've overcome my tribulations…And I'm a tougher Woman because of them. I still've my tale…It might not be the love story I planned… But it's one I'll tell my Daughters & Granddaughters someday when they come home with a broken heart … When they need to know it gets better.

There's People in my life I wish're not a part of it…There's the ones I wish're still around…And then… There's those special Individuals who're my past & present & future…No matter the ups & downs I've had with them. There's events in my life I wish'd not happened…There's memories I'd not change… There's accomplishments I hope last a lifetime…And then…There's the things I wanna experience for the first time.

They say "**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger.**"…It's time I start living it.

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>


End file.
